The Faults in Byun Baekhyun
by berryinlove
Summary: (TRANS FIC) "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat membenci satu sama lain. Saat itu merupakan dimulainya tahun ajaran perkuliahan baru, dengan hormon-hormon berterbangan dan emosi-emosi yang tenggelam, dengan idiot-idiot berkeliaran dan bajingan-bajingan-" CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. ANOTHER EXO COUPLES. OT12. BL. BANYAK UMPATAN. SEX TALK. ROMCOM. ANGST. SLICE OF LIFE.
1. Foreword

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

221016

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat membenci satu sama lain.

Saat itu merupakan dimulainya tahun ajaran perkuliahan baru, dengan hormon-hormon berterbangan dan emosi-emosi yang tenggelam, dengan idiot-idiot berkeliaran dan bajingan-bajingan yang _slinkering*_ (*istilah untuk orang yang tidur dengan banyak orang[ini sulit dijelaskan, maafin berry]). Chanyeol berdoa ia akan bertahan tahun itu, berharap dia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan sorang lelaki yang ia taksir entah sejak kapan.

Tapi yang paling ia harapkan dari apa pun itu yaitu ia tidak sekamar dengan Baekhyun.

Bagaimana pun juga, skenario bisa menipu dan hal-hal tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan yang direncanakan.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi ketika Chanyeol menemukan Byun Baekhyun itu tersandung di pintunya, _horny_ dan mabuk dan berbau seks?

Kenapa, tidak apa-apa, tentunya. (Ini seharusnya dicoret)

.

ooo

.

Perkenalan

.

.

 **PARK CHANYEOL:**

\- Tahun ke-3

\- Murid Universitas Pop

\- Mempelajari Ilmu Kedokteran Gigi sebagai mayor*(*dijelaskan di T/N)

\- Mempelajari _Human Relations_ sebagai minor

\- Bergairah, ceroboh dan mudah marah

\- Sedikit canggung dengan situasi seksual yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terjadi, tapi tidak apa-apa dengan membuat candaan seksual

\- Membenci Baekhyun sampai intinya

\- Sudah setahun naksir Kyungsoo

\- Menuju 20 tahun

.

.

 **BYUN BAEKKHYUN:**

\- Tahun ke-3

\- Murid Universitas Pop

\- 20 tahun di chapter pertama

\- Memperlajari Psikologi sebagai mayor

\- Mempelajari Ilmu Komputer sebagai minor

\- Pemarah, keras kepala, dan pembangkang

\- Dengan tanpa batas lebih nyaman dengan situasi seksual dibandingankan pertanyaan-pertanyaan personal mengenai perasaan

\- Populer, dan dikenal sebagai _slut_ -nya sekolah

\- Membenci Park Chanyeol sampai setiap atom terakhir yang ada di tubuhnya

\- 20 tahun

.

.

 **KRIS:**

\- Tahun ke-4

\- Sahabat Chanyeol

\- Ketua dari _website_ untuk murid-murid Universitas Pop yang menyuguhkan _poll_ dan survei tentang murid-murid yang ada di sekolah, dan bisa menjadi tempat semua komunitas di Universitas Pop untuk mengobrol - itulah mengapa dia selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk mengetahui apa pun - memiliki metode tersendiri untuk mencari tahu.

\- Lebih tua dari pada Chanyeol tetapi mereka memanggil masing-masing secara informal

\- Penggila kesehatan

\- Memiliki bermacam-macam _love interests*_ (*seseorang yang menarik perhatian, selalu dipikirkan dan disayangi tetapi tidak dicintai) tak menentu yang kemajuannya tidak pernah jauh, dan ia akan dengan berani menggoda mereka kapan pun, di mana pun

\- 'Jatuh' kepada orang-orang yang tak terduga (misal: kutu buku dan penyendiri), menyatakan dia melihat 'kecantikan asli' mereka

\- Genit, terkadang dewasa, dan kadang-kadang narsis

\- Klub: Menggambar, Musik, Melukis

\- Menuju 22 tahun

.

.

 **OH SEHUN:**

\- Tahun ke-2 (pindah ke sini di pertengahan tahun pertama)

\- Salah satu yang paling muda di Universitas Pop

\- Teman baik Chanyeol, alasan satu-satunya mengapa ia bukan sahabat Chanyeol yaitu karena ia menolak untuk memanggil Chanyeol hyung

\- Memanggil Kris-hyung, dan pokoknya siapa pun hyung. Chanyeol saja yang tidak.

\- Nama panggilan: " _Baby_ " dan " _Brat_ "

\- Pindah ke sini sekitar setengah bulan yang lalu

\- Keras kepala, _bratty_ , idealis

\- Klub: Musik, Puisi, Menari

\- 18 tahun

.

.

 **DO KYUNGSOO**

\- Tahun ke-3

\- Taksirannya Chanyeol

\- Mempelajari Sastra Korea sebagai mayor

\- Mempelajari _Human Relations_ sebagai minor

\- Kalem, pendiam, kalau tidak mengintimidasi ia _squishy*_ (*mirip dengan imut, seseorang yang ingin dipeluk erat karena gemas atau imut, biasanya bukan anak kecil)

\- Tertarik dengan cinta, dan sangat tegas dengan _deadline_

\- 19 tahun

.

.

 **CHEN:**

\- Tahun ke-3

\- Sahabat Baekhyun

\- Teman sekamar Chanyeol di Chapter 1

\- Memanggil Chanyeol 'roommate'

\- Menunggu hari di mana ia bisa menemukan cinta sejati

\- Naksir Xiumin

\- Suka berpesta

\- Menuju 20 tahun

.

ooo

.

UNIVERSITAS POP

Universitas Pop adalah universitas/sekolah asrama spesial untuk para homoseksual. Motif mereka yaitu untuk 'membersihkan' pemikiran murid-murid mereka dan mengembalikan mereka untuk menjadi 'makhluk normal' *walaupun mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berkeliling untuk melakukan itu dan universitas itu lebih seperti tempat para homoseksual untuk berkumpul bersama* (seharusnya ini dicoret).

Tahun untuk sekolah: 15-24 tahun

Tahun Ke-1: 15-16 tahun

Tahun Ke-2: 17-18 tahun

Tahun Ke-3: 19-20 tahun

Tahun Ke-4: 21-22 tahun

Tahun Ke-5: 23-24 tahun

Murid-murid mulai mengambil mata kuliah mereka sendiri ketika mereka di pertengahan tahun kedua.

**(Ini penjelasan authornya aslinya) Tahun-tahunnnya itu grup-grup tahun setingkat - jadi pada dasarnya, anggap yang 15-16 tahun itu umur yang sama, dan mereka naik ke Tahun Ke-2 bersama (Bukan yang 16 tahun naik ke Tahun Ke-2 karena mereka sudah 17 tahun, dan bukan yang 15 tahun tetap di Tahun Ke-1 karena mereka sudah 16 tahun, dll). Jadi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan selalu naik tingkat bersama walaupun Kyungsoo satu tahun lebih muda. Mudah-mudahan kalian megerti! Aku tahu ini membingungkan, dan ini juga membingungkanku .

.

ooo

.

BALESAN REVIEW FIC SEBELUMNYA

.

 **Guest, yousee, Yeolchubby, parkobyunxo, misslah, munakyumin137, azurradeva, kyungsooism, fuyusky:**

Pertama, maaf ya kalau aku balesnya dibarengin gini karena ada balesan yang bakal sama. Kedua, maaf kalau ada salah tulis username. Terus juga makasih udah review~ /peluk satu-satu/ berarti sangat bagi berry ^^

Ini salah satu fic fav berry . **azurradeva** bener, ini bagus.

Fic ini memang endingnya lucu dan bikin kaget XD. Waktu Berry pertama baca juga kaya kalian wkwk. Untuk **yousee** si emang Kris gampang ke-triggered tapi Baek emang hamil. **Yeolchubby** gak salah kok, nama chubby(?) emang ada di situ hehe dan sayangnya author asli tidak membuat prosesnya (berry juga pingin baca padahal /smirk/).

Authornya sendiri bilang kalau judulnya itu gak ada hubungannya sama isinya nih **munakyumin137** conak apaan ya? maaf berry norak. Ini translate-an yang baruuuu! . baca ya~ **parkobyunxo** yang lain juga ya hehe. Dan makasih untuk **fuyusky** yang sudah memuji /bear hug/.

Berry seneng banget kalian review . makasih sekali lagi.

.

MAKASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH FAV DAN FOLLOW! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH . SEMUA YANG BACA JUGA TERIMA KASIH BANGET. KALIAN LUAR BIASA!

.

T/N:

Akhirnya berry diijinin translate ini ff! /salto/ Ini tuh ff kesukaan berry. Makasih banget buat blehmeh yang sudah memberi ijin /cry/ berry saranin kalian ke cerita aslinya dulu untuk foreword karena ada foto-foto perkenalan karaker dan Universitas Popnya, terus juga ada trailernya. Liat aja deh pokoknya.

Ff ini chaptered ya dan berry bakal update seminggu sekali untuk sekarang. Khusus minggu ini double update. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya.

Untuk mayor dan minor itu tuh macem jurusan, cuman ada yang utama yaitu mayor dan yang kaya tambahan gitu yaitu minor.

Kalau ada yang gak ngerti tanyain aja, jangan segan-segan juga untuk ngasih tahu kalau ada kesalahan di translate-annya, dan yang mau req liat aja profile berry.

Makasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Review, fav, dan follow ya! /blow kiss/

PENTING!

KALIAN MAU BERRY STAY PUBLISH DI FFN ATAU PINDAH KE AFF? JAWAB YA PENTING. DI FFN TUH KURANG LELUASA :(


	2. Permulaan

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

301016

.

.

.

"Aku di kamar 36, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sialan! Kamar 65."

Chanyeol dan Kris menghela nafas berat sambil mereka meremukkan kertas-kertas mereka dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah dengan gerakan yang bersamaan. Sekali lagi, kedua teman baik itu tidak sekamar.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu Yi Xing untuk merekomendasikan kita berdua di kamar yang sama…" Chanyeol mendesah. Dia seharusnya tahu betul untuk tidak mempercayai Yi Xing, yang meskipun dicintai semua guru dan mungkin murid-murid juga, tapi bisa juga menjadi pelupa yang ekstrim, apalagi jika setumpuk orang meminta pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tentu." Kris memutar matanya saat ia mengambil tasnya, melihat murid-murid laki-laki terburu-buru menuju kamar baru yang telah ditentukan. "Kalau tidak, aku bertaruh kau meminta sekamar dengan seseorang yang memiliki mata seperti burung hantu."

Chanyeol tersipu saat Kris tertawa.

 _Well_ , _mungkin_ dia sebenarnya meminta itu juga...siapa tahu….

"Kau masih berharap, ya 'kan?" Chanyeol melihat teman tingginya itu tersenyum, menepuk punggung Chanyeol, dan pergi menuju kamar 36. _Sialan kau, Kris_. Chanyeol berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, pipi merona dan jantung berpacu sambil ia mengambil barang-barangnya dan mencari nomor kamarnya. _Membuat harapanku tinggi._

Meski dia membenci sekolah, dia bahkan lebih membenci liburan, karena biasanya liburan meninggalkannya dengan kerinduan akan lelaki berambut gelap dengan bibir yang berbentuk indah dan tatapan yang intens. Terkadang, hasratnya sangat menjadi-jadi sehingga dia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membayangkan adegan di mana dirinya dan lelaki yang ditaksirnya selama satu tahun itu berteman.

Ia menutup matanya dengan erat saat ia menghampiri pintu yang tertutup itu, berdoa kepada Tuhan atau siapa pun yang akan mengabulkan permintaannya, yaitu _semoga itu Kyungsoo_ _ **please please pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease**_ …, tapi bahkan sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu dengan jantung yang seperti akan copot dan harapan berterbangan, pintu itu terbuka dan dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang setinggi Kyungsoo, tetapi dengan struktur tubuh yang benar-benar berbeda.

Jongdae.

Chanyeol mengerang.

"Aye!" Jongdae melirik Chanyeol, lalu membalikkan badan menuju kamar mandi. "Lihat siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku."

Meskipun ini bukan kasus skenario terburuk, ini masih sangat mendekati.

Amarah berhamburan dari dirinya seperti uap, Chanyeol mengambil barang-barangnya dan melemparkannya ke dalam dengan hembusan nafas amarah, benar-benar frustasi dan bertanya-tanya mengapa, meskipun dia tidak memiliki keburuntungan yang paling buruk, tetapi dia masih memiliki keberuntungan yang cukup buruk.

" _Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit_ …" Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghempaskan badannya ke kasur.

"Wow, kau tak perlu _segitu_ tidak bahagianya. Aku roommate yang lumayan, _you know_?" Suara Jongdae tersaring ke dalam kupingnya sambil Chanyeol melanjutkan menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur sampai dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan mendelik pada yang bicara.

"Aku tidak bahagia bukan karena _mu_ , aku tidak bahagia karena kau berteman dengan _ass bitch_ bodoh dari _stupid fucking_ …argh!" Chanyeol berkoar pada kata terakhirnya, lalu menghempaskan badannya kembali ke atas kasur. Dia yakin kasurnya akan hancur di akhir hari ini, tapi pada titik ini dia sudah terlalu jauh untuk peduli.

"Bijaksana sekali dirimu." Sebuah suara baru muncul, nada suara penuh sarkasme dan kejengkelan, dan dengan insting Chanyeol menutup mata dan kupingnya. _God fucking damn it_ , sudah cukup buruk ada Jongdae di sini, tapi kemudian _dia_ harus berada di sini juga?! Walaupun kuping Chanyeol tertutupi, Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar suara menjengkelakan itu mengatakan kata-kata yang teredam di kupingnya, tetapi dengan mendengar suara itu saja sudah cukup untuk menerbangkan Chanyeol sampai ke langit-langit.

Dengan cepat, dia bangun dari kasurnya, menunjuk pada si pengganggu dengan tepat.

"Byun Baekhyun," ia menggeram, mendelik pada lelaki bodoh dengan seringain bodoh itu, lalu menggerakkan jarinya ke pintu, kemudian kembali ke lelaki itu. "Kau keluar dari sini, sekarang."

Setelah percakapan dengan sahabatnya diganggu dengan tidak sopannya, Baekhyun membalikan badan perlahan sampai matanya terpaku pada Chanyeol, lalu ia mempertajam pandangannya. Ia melangkah mendekat sampai hidungnya hampir menyentuh ujung jari Chanyeol yang menyinggung.

"…Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Suaranya tenang, sangat rendah dan penuh tantangan. Itu membuat Chanyeol ingin mencengkram tubuh kecilnya dan melemparnya keluar dari bangunan, _God damn it_ , tapi dia justru diam membeku di tempat. Mereka mendelik terhadap masing-masing selama beberapa menit, tidak menyerah dan tidak mau menjadi yang pertama untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Ketegangannya sangat kuat bahkan Jongdae, seseorang yang sudah biasa dengan percekcokkan mereka, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

" _Guys_..."

"Yo yo yo, _what's up guys_ …" Pada saat itu, figur baru berjalan masuk, tapi saat ia melihat dua laki-laki memiiliki kontes mendelik, dia langsung balik badan dan berjalan keluar. Bagaimana pun juga, sebelum dia bisa keluar, Jongdae memegangnya di kerah dan menariknya kembali.

"Lu Han, bantu aku…" Ia mendesis, dan meskipun Chanyeol dan Baekyun dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas, mereka tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya melanjutkan mendelik terhadap masing-masing.

" _Nuh uh_ … ini bukan masalahku dan aku tidak mau ambil bagian di sini." Lu Han mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman Jongdae, tapi Jongdae terlalu kuat.

Semua orang di seluruh universitas tahu akan situasi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bahkan pendatang baru sekali pun, yang pertama kali mereka dengar ketika masuk, yaitu berhati-hati dengan mereka berdua. Alasan mengapa semua orang sangat takut, yaitu karena ketika mereka berdua bertengkar, seluruh penghuni bangunan tahu. Pernah sekali, pertengkaran mereka sudah terlalu bermain fisik sehingga ketika seseorang mencoba melerai mereka, orang tersebut terluka dalam prosesnya dan harus ke rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu, tidak satu pun, bahkan guru, yang mencoba menghentikan mereka.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa mereka sangat saling membenci satu sama lain, tapi bukan berarti mereka ingin mencari tahu juga.

Pada saat itu, _speaker_ berbunyi, ketua universitas mengumumkan bahwa ia ingin mengadakan pertemuan singkat untuk menyambut kembali murid-muridnya. Terkadang, di sini lebih seperti sekolah dibandingkan universitas… tapi itu tadi, universitas ini tidak terlalu normal.

"Kau kembali lagi ke sini, aku akan membanting wajahmu ke toilet." Chanyeol menggeram sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali, bahkan untuk Chen, tapi karena kau berkata seperti itu, aku pastikan untuk datang ke sini setidaknya dua kali sehari."

"Kau-…" Saat Baekhyun diseret oleh sahabatnya, Chanyeol mengirimkan tatapan mematikan lainnya kepada Baekhyun yang menyeringai, ia bahkan tidak menyadari dan tidak peduli siapa itu Chen.

" _Fuck my life_ …" Chanyeol menggeram ketika pintu tertutup, dan jatuh kembali ke kasurnya, merasa sangat frustasi sampai-sampai ia bisa menangis, bahkan di hadapan orang lain.

"Ayo." Suara Lu Han lembut sambil ia menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol. Dengan nafas berat, Chanyeol bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan dengan Lu Han ke pertemuan sekolah.

Ia menemukan dua tempat duduk di sebelah Kris dan duduk tepat saat kepala sekolah memulai pidatonya.

"Selamat datang kembali ke Universitas Pop. Aku berharap kalian semua memiliki liburan yang baik." Ia membalikkan kertas-kertasnya dan menaruhnya sambil ia melanjutkan." Karena hormon remaja kalian yang berterbangan, dengan penuh harap kalian tidak menemukan… uh, _**love interests**_ apa pun pada saat liburan… dan jika iya, _love interest_ itu harus lawan jenis."

Chanyeol mendengar para penonton menggeram pada pidato kepala sekolah.

"Seperti yang sudah ku beritahu setiap tahunnya dan akan diberi tahu pada tahun ini, SMA-Universitas ini didesain khusus untuk anak-anak yang orang tuanya, um, prihatin dengan orientasi seksual anak-anaknya. Kalian semua di sini sudah, tentunya, diduga atau dikonfirmasi menjadi homoseksual, yang memang sekolah ini didesain khusus untuk, um, menyembuhkan kalian dari pemikiran-pemikiran dan prefensi ini.

Setiap Minggu dan Rabu, ada sesi mediasi wajib yang setiap orang harus ikuti. Masing-masing dari kalian akan ditentukan kelasnya, dan itu akan menjadi kelas meditasi kalian selama sisa masa sekolah. Sesi itu merupakan sesi relaksasi, di mana orang-orang akan berdiskusi tentang seksualitas mereka dengan harapan mengubah mereka sendiri kembali menjadi orang yang heteroseksual. Tentu saja, aku tidak lupa akan penentuan kamar kalian. Walaupun ini sekolah untuk homoseksual, kami memutuskan untuk tidak membuat kalian sekamar dengan lawan jenis kalian, karena… uh… ditakutkan masalah-masalah mungkin terjadi meskipun di sekolah yang seperti ini, dan juga karena kita tidak memiliki cukup ruangan untuk menaruh kalian secara individual. Bagaimana pun juga, masalahnya terpecahkan, karena kami mempertimbangkan secara teliti tentang ketertarik kalian dan… uh, kelompok pertemanan dan sejenisnya… dan membuat kalian sekamar dengan orang yang kami pikir kalian tidak akan… merasakan ketertarikan apa pun yang bersifat romantis atau pun seksual. Catat bahwa setiap kali kalian meninggalkan sekolah dan kembali, kalian dalam resiko akan pemeriksaan untuk melihat apakah kalian membawa…uh, objek yang tidak pantas apa pun, seperti _lube_ , kondom, atau _sex toy_ apa pun…

Jika ada masalah apa pun, selalu ingat kalau kami ada di sini untuk kalian, dan kami akan membantu kalian. Sekolah ini dirancang untuk orang-orang seperti kalian, dan maka dari itu kami akan memberikan kebutuhan kalian ketika kalian membutuhkannya. Selain dari itu aku pikir semuanya sudah terpenuhi. Terima kasih, dan aku harap tahun ini akan menjadi kejayaan bagi kalian. Kelas dimulai besok dan pastikan datang tepat waktu! Kalau tidak, coba nikmati jam-jam terakhir dari liburan musim panas kalian." Dengan itu, orang-orang berdiri dari bangku mereka dan berjalan ke luar, dengungan dari percakapan-percakapan memenuhi udara.

"Pidatonya sama setiap tahun." Lu Han berkata sambil ia melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal pada Kris dan Chanyeol lalu pergi untuk bergabung dengan sahabatnya, Minseok.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia menghiraukannya." Kris berkata sambil mereka meniggalkan ruangan itu, merasakan udara sore mengenai mereka seperti tamparan pada wajah. "Sekolah ini juga tidak membantu kita atau apa pun itu. Faktanya, aku bersumpah orang-orang lebih terbuka dan merasa lebih diterima di tempat ini, lebih dari dimana pun."

"Pemeriksaan itu tidak akan membuat orang-orang berhenti melakukannya." Chanyeol bergumam, gemetar saat ia mengingat teman sekamarnya tahun lalu, yang memang _feisty*_ (*seksualitasnya sangat tinggi atau orang yang tidak sopan), memiliki orang yang berbeda setiap minggunya. Chanyeol terpaksa mendegar mereka melakukan hal itu di kamar mandi di tengah malam sampai ia mimpi buruk, dan terkadang ia berharap bahwa sekolahnya seketat apa yang mereka klaim, seprofesional yang mereka bayar untuk memasuki sekolah itu. "Mereka hanya memakan uang kita tanpa melakukan apa pun, kalau boleh jujur."

"Setelah pidato itu, sekolah ini seperti sekolah normal dengan jumlah homo tertentu dan hormon yang menjadi-jadi." Kris melanjutkan sambil mereka menuju kamarnya (karena Chanyeol tidak bisa beresiko untuk melihat Baekhyun di kamarnya saat ini). "Kalau aku tidak tahu dengan betul, aku akan berpikir sekolah ini dirancang untuk menyatukan homoseksual dengan membawa kita semua ke sini bersama-sama."

Kris terus berbicara, tapi tiba-tiba suaranya melayang entah ke mana di latar belakang, karena mata Chanyeol telah jatuh pada lelaki pendek dengan mata lebar penasaran dan bibir berbentuk hati. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup.

 _Do Kyungsoo._

Mata lelaki yang disebutkan melembut saat ia tersenyum pada sesuatu yang temannya katakan, dan Chanyeol tak bisa pungkiri ia menganggap senyumannya benar-benar menggemaskan.

 _Aku benar-benar akan menjadi lebih dekat dengannya tahun ini_. Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil ia mengingat pencapaiannya tahun lalu, ketika ia membuat Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi itu tadi, itu semua dilakukan Kris.

 _Aku_ _ **akan**_ _melakukannya, aku akan melakukannya!_ Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan ketika ia melewati taksirannya, dia melihat mata lebar itu beralih dan melihat matanya, menguncinya dalam tatapan—

—sampai ia disadarkan dari ketidak sadarannya oleh Kris.

"Aku bicara padamu idiot. Dengarkan aku." Kris mendesah saat Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo memutuskan kontak mata sebelum tertawa kembali dengan sekumpulan temannya di lorong, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Mengapa kau…"

"Kau tak ada harapan. Kalau kau tidak menjadi lebih dekat dengannya, kau mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Tapi aku meragukan kau akan melakukan salah satu dari itu, kecuali orang lain melakukannya untuk mu. Seperti takdir atau sesuatu."

Dan itulah yang Chanyeol harapakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tiga klub yang berbeda?" Kita harus mengikuti tiga klub yang berbeda?" Chanyeol menatap, mulut menganga, pada daftar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Iya. Dan setidaknya ada dua pertemuan dari setiap klub per minggunya, masing-masing berjalan setidaknya satu jam." Kris mendesah.

"Mereka akan menyingkirkan waktu luang kita? Seperti itu?" Chanyeol menggeram sambil ia mendarat kembali di kasur teman sekamar Kris.

"Tepat sekali, jadi kita tidak terlalu sering bermain-main dengan orang lain." Kris menjawab dengan cemberut, dan Chanyeol menggeram kembali.

"Ini bahkan tidak adil! Paling cuma ada 10% dari kita yang tidak bisa menjaga tangan mereka pada diri mereka, dan sisanya cukup waras untuk tidak menyentuh siapa pun. Aku bahkan belum bermasturbasi selama dua bulan penuh!"

"Itu hanya kau, dan itu karena kau menolak untuk mengasosiasikan Kyungsoo tersayangmu dengan apa pun yang kotor." Kris mendesah sekali lagi. "Dan di sana ada lebih banyak orang yang seperti kelinci* (*ungkapan untuk orang yang memiliki banyak hubungan singkat karena kelinci itu sendiri sangat _horny_ dan punya banyak pasangan berbeda) dibandingkan dengan yang kau kira."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawaan tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin. Ada teman sekamarmu tahun lalu, dan ada teman sekamarku tahun ini, dan apakah kau ingat Taemin?" Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tidak…dia terlalu polos untuk sesuatu yang seperti itu. Aku akan mengetahuinya jika dia seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga, kami adalah teman baik waktu taman kanak-kanak." Kris memutar matanya pada penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Kris mendongak dari kertas-kertasnya. "Kau bahkan tidak _memiliki_ hormon yang menjadi-jadi saat taman kanak-kanak. Selain itu, dia _slut_ kedua dari sekolah. Ternyata, menurut narasumber ku, dia sangat, sangat hebat dalam melakukan _blowjob_." Chanyeol merinding dan melambaikan tangannya di depannya, mengucapkan 'mohon tidak terlalu detil' yang pelan.

"Sebentar, kalau begitu, siapa yang pertama?" Chanyeol menatap, kebanyakan karena dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa peringkat untuk hal seperti itu benar-benar ada di sekolah ini dan juga karena dia tertarik, tapi itu tadi, Kris memiliki blog tentang sekolah ini untuk murid-murid, di mana dia mengadakan survei-survei (tentang hal-hal yang bahkan Chanyeol tak mau pikirkan) dan hal lainnya. Tentu saja Kris akan tahu segalanya.

"… Aku tidak yakin kau mau mengetahui ini." Kris melirik Chayeol dengan suram, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. _Itu tidak mungkin…_

… _ya 'kan?_

Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil ia membayangkan malaikat berpenampilan polos—

"Kau menebaknya. Itu Baekhyun."

Dan hanya dengan seperti itu, ketakutan terbebas darinya, digantikan dengan ketidak percayaan yang membucah sampai-sampai ia mulai tertawa.

" _What the fuck?_ Jangan bercanda denganku tentang hal ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kau mencoba untuk membuatku tertawa atau marah." Chanyeol tertawa sampai ia tersedak, dan dia tertawa sangat kencang sampai-sampai ia terjatuh dari kasur teman sekamar Kris dan hidungnya mengenai lantai dengan 'Aw' yang teredam.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?" Kris mendesah sekali lagi sebelum ia melihat melalui ponselnya (di mana ia, tentunya, mengecek _update_ -an dari _blog_ nya), lalu menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. Benar saja, ada banyak komen anonim di mana mereka mengatakan hal-hal seperti 'Aku sangat ingin bersetubuh dengan Baekhyun' atau 'Kita pernah ber- _foreplay_ sekali … itu sangat enak sampai-sampai aku memimpikannya setiap malam'. Tawaan sekarat Canyeol berubah menjadi sedakkan.

"Itu menjijikkan." Kernyitan permanen terbentuk di wajah Chanyeol, yang selalu ada disana kapan pun nama Baekhyun disebutkan. "Aku tidak mau bersetubuh dengannya walaupun aku diberikan satu juta dollar!"

"Aku mau." Kris bergumam.

"Apa katamu?" Chanyeol menggeram, tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh.. tidak ada satu pun yang berpihak dengan Baekhyun – setidaknya, bukan teman-teman Chanyeol. Kris mengangkat tangan menyerah dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa."

"Aku lebih baik melakukan seks dengan nenekku sendiri!"

"Serius?" Kris merinding akan kepercayaan diri Chanyeol. "Itu tidak menghormati, _man_."

"Diam. Jika kau berda di tempatku kau bahkan akan melakukan seks dengan dirimu sendiri dari pada dia. Dia bahkan tidak berpenampilan menarik. Apa yang orang-orang lihat darinya? Aku bersumpah, jika hanya ada aku dan dia yang tersisa di dunia—" Chanyeol merinding pada pemikirannya dan berjanji untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri sebelum hal itu terjadi "—Aku lebih baik melakukan seks dengan diriku dan memiliki anak-anak dengan diriku sendiri lalu—"

"Jangan _man_ , pokoknya jangan."

.

.

.

Sejenak kemudian, saat Chanyeol melihat-melihat ponsel Kris, dia melihat sesuatu.

"Siapa 'Moon Angel'? Sepertinya dia _slut_ ketiga di sekolah?" Chanyeol menyipitkan mata pada komen-komennya, menghentikan diri sendiri dari merona karena malu ketika ia melihat komen-komen seperti 'tak terlihat di jalan, seks di atas sprei' atau 'kau tidak akan pernah tahu siapa orang ini saat siang hari tapi saat malam hari itu sangat jelas' atau ' _blowjob_ yang bagus'.

"Itulah satu-satunya hal yang aku tidak tahu." Kris menjawab tanpa mendongak dari lembar-lembar kertas. "Orang ini tiba-tiba muncul di radarku pada akhir semester kemarin, sepertinya dia lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari pusat perhatian, melakukan penyamaran. Dilihat dari pemaparannya, orang ini terlihat benar-benar berbeda saat siang hari dengan malam hari dan itulah mengapa tidak ada satu pun yang sepertinya mengetahui siapa dia. Aku juga sangat penasaran."

"Hm…" Chanyeol bersandar pada kursi Kris (yang tanpa sadar ia naiki). "Terlihat seperti misteri." _Tapi bukan berarti aku sangat ingin mencari tahu juga._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan, dan lelaki tinggi dengan kuping besar itu memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam.

 _Thank God_ ruanganya kosong, … atau sekosong semestinya.

"Rommate, kau kembali." Jongdae membalikkan badan dan menyapanya dengan senyuman ramah. Dia sebenarnya orang baik, sungguh, dan Chanyeol bisa membayangkan mereka menjadi sahabat jika saja Baekhyun tidak pernah ada. Sedihnya, Baekhyun _itu_ ada. Chanyeol melirik sekitar karena Baekhyun yang disebutkan tadi, tapi Jongdae tertawa.

"Kau beruntung, dia pergi tepat sebelum kau kembali." Tanpa mendengarkan, Chanyeol menaruh tangan dia atas hidungnya, bergegas menuju kopernya, membukanya, dan mengambil deodorannya, menyemprotkan deodoran itu ke udara.

" _What the hell—"_

"Bantu aku. Baunya ada di mana-mana." Seperti orang gila, dia terus menyemprotkannya ke udara sampai-sampai Jongdae merasa dia bisa mati di bawah pengaruh aroma yang pekat.

"Baiklah, baiklah… _man_ … deodoranmu akan habis dalam sehari, _man_! Lagipula, bagaimana jika seluruh ruangan terbakar? Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan bocah jorok lagi," Saat Jongdae tidak kuat lagi, dia merebut kaleng deodoran itu dari Chanyeol dan melemparnya kembali ke koper. "Biarkan aku realistis padamu. Baekhyun itu laki-laki—"Chanyeol mendengus pada yang kata tak mungkin untuk menjelaskan bocah bodoh itu. "—yang memegang perkataannya, dan dia pasti akan mampir setiap hari, dua kali bahkan tiga kali, hanya untuk membuatmu jengkel. Kau harus menerima itu, atau jika tidak kau akan membunuh kita berdua dengan jumlah deodoran seperti itu. Lagipula, kau akan menghabiskan _banyak_ uang untuk melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Karena keteguhan Jongdae, Chanyeol berubah kembali menjadi anak kecil dan menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasurnya, menarik selimutnya menyelimuti dirinya dan menyundul pada bantalnya dengan afeksi. "Apa pun untuk menyingkirkannya dari peradaban. Jongdae, bantu aku keluar dari sini. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyinggung, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau sekamar denganmu."

"Lakukan sendiri, _man_. Aku dalam banyak masalah karena mengerjai guru akhir-akhir ini, dan mereka akan membuatku lebih jengkel dengan membuatku sekamar denganmu, mungkin selama tiga waktu hidup lagi jika aku meminta pergantian kamar." Jongdae mulai menggantungkan baju di lemarinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Chen dari sekarang. Aku mengganti namaku saat liburan musim panas."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terduduk. "Benarkah?" Ia mengingat kembali kata itu, yang ia dengar sebelumnya…

" _Yeah_. Jongdae terlalu membosankan _man_. Tidak cocok untuk berpesta pora setiap malam, kau tahu?" Chanyeol ternganga padanya dalam keterkejutan, berharap kepada Tuhan bahwa Chen bukan salah satu dari orang-orang yang sembarangan mabuk dan bersetubuh di kamar mereka, karena Chanyeol akhirnya telah meninggalkan hal tersebut tahun lalu, berterima kasih pada surga tertinggi sehingga ia tidak perlu berurusan dengan suara itu lagi. Dan jika Chen seperti itu, maka _God be damned_ Chanyeol akan—

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu." Chen melambaikan tangan karena melihat ekspresi mengerikan Chanyeol. "Aku percaya dengan menemukan cinta, dan selain itu, aku belum terlalu siap untuk memperlihatkan tubuh indahku…" Ia mulai mengusap lengannya dengan sensual, dan Chanyeol tertawa akan keidiotan hal itu. Lelaki ini lumayan lucu, kalau kau sudah kenal dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi?

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, 'kan?

Tapi ini terjadi, dan buktinya ada di depan mata Chanyeol. Atau lebih tepatnya di sebelahnya.

 _Terima kasih, Dewa-dewa, terima kasih banyak! Aku cinta kalian semua, dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk balas budi …_ Chanyeol mengirimkan cinta pada siapa pun yang membuat ini terjadi. Tapi, saat baru saja ia akan memberikan seluruh dirinya, dia berhenti … _kecuali Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk balas budi padamu jika itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Byun Baekhyun, aku lebih baik tidak mengalami momen berharga ini, aku lebih memilih menderita akan hal apa pun pada hari apa pun._

Kembali ke topik, sekarang Chanyeol sedang duduk di samping Kyungsoo, lelaki yang ia taksir sudah sangat sangat lama.

Dan mereka akan bekerja sama dalam melakukan tugas selama tiga minggu ke depan.

 _Apakah ini takdir? Terima kasih takdir, tapi jika penghargaan ini datang bersama hukuman yang berhubungan dengan pecundang itu, maka lebih baik tidak_ _ **kthxbye**_ _*_ (*ok thanks bye—semacam ungkapan untuk mengakhiri percakapan dengan cepat di mana orang tersebut tidak ingin berada dalam percakapan itu).

"S-selamat sore! Namaku Park Chanyeol dan senang bekerja denganmu" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dengan kaku, melihat mata lebar itu berubah menjadi bulan setengah sambil bibir indahnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, Chanyeol, kita bertemu tahun lalu, ingat? Dan tidak perlu terlalu formal." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi tetap menjabat tangan Chanyeol, tidak sadar bahwa perlakuan itu sendiri sudah membuat jantung Chanyeol terbang ke langit-langit.

"Pilih topik yang akan kalian teliti dan survei, _people_!" Guru itu membentak, dan biasanya Chanyeol akan memutar matanya pada suara gurunya itu, tapi hari ini dia berterima kasih padanya karena telah memasangkannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah memiliki ide." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senyuman cerah sambil ia mendongak pada Chanyeol dengan mata polos itu. Chanyeol menelan ludah.

"Ayo kita lakukan topik tentang cinta." Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, dan untuk sejenak ia bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo telah membaca hatinya. "Itu topik yang _mainstream_ , aku tahu, tapi kita bisa menambahkan banyak subtopik, seperti cinta keluarga, atau cinta pertemanan. Kita bisa melakukan survei tentang apakah orang percaya cinta romantis harus antara pria dan wanita, dan kita tidak harus mensurvei orang-orang yang ada di sekolah ini saja (karena itu terlalu bias)…" Kyungsoo melanjutkan, matanya berkilau terang, matanya bersinar dengan antusias, sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak tawaran itu.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol bisa menolak apa pun yang Kyungsoo pinta padanya juga.

"O-oke."

"Bagus. Kita harus bertemu saat waktu luang kita. Kapan tenggat waktu tugas ini?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan catatannya dan melihatnya.

 _Kitaharusbertemukitaharusbertemukitaharusbertemukitaharusbertemukitaharusbertemu—_

"… Dalam tiga minggu lagi. Itu cukup banyak. Tapi kita mempunyai banyak hal yang harus dilakukan, jadi maukah kau bertemu besok sore?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bodoh.

"Tentu. Datang dan bertemu di kamarku. Kamarnya nomor 23. Sampai ketemu di sana jam 2, iya tidak?"

 _Dikamarnyadikamarnyadikamarnyadikamarnya-_

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bodoh sambil ia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum halus sekali lagi sebelum melambaikan selamat tinggal padanya.

Keadaan sudah terbalik.

Ini akan menjadi tahun yang hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sebenarnya...aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan sejak dulu dulu sekali…" Chanyeol menggenggam lengan halus seperti susu itu, membalikkan badan lelaki yang lebih pendek, dan menatap mata seperti burung hantu itu._

" _Apa itu?" Bahkan dalam mimpinya, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat polos di bawah sinar benderang._

" _Aku selalu ingin menanyakanmu…" Chanyeol bisa merasakan hal itu datang, bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, mendengar kata-kata itu mendesak untuk membucah keluar darinya dan kata-kata itu menyirami badan kecil Kyungsoo. Mata besar Kyungsoo berisikan antisipasi dan rasa penasaran, dan iya, hal itu datang –_

" _Apakah kau mau pergi keluar… dan memulai pekerjaan rumah kita bersama?" Ia melihat mata Kyungsoo menajam dalam kebingungan, bibir indah itu terbuka untuk mengatakan –_

" _ **What the actual fu-**_ _"_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Chanyeol menggeram sambil lengannya menggapai untuk menghentikan alarmnya, meregangkan kepala yang terkantuk sebelum menyundulkan wajah ke bantal tercintanya. Mimpi itu bagus… dia telah berinteraksi dengan Kyungsoo… satu-satunya masalah adalah…

Bagaimana bisa, bahkan di dalam mimpinya, dia selalu menjadi penakut pada akhirnya? _What the actual fu-_

"Oi, roommate. Bangun. Aku tahu kau tidak mau telat datang ke kelas." Suara Chen mengapung di udara, dan Chanyeol merasakan seseorang menendang punggungnya. Chanyeol mendesah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal yang nyaman, satu-satunya benda yang dia nikmati selama keseluruhan tahun sekolah.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa memberi tahumu." Suara Chen cerah dan penuh percaya diri dengan tak ada tanda keraguan selain apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Baekhyun duduk di atas bantalmu tadi malam… lebih tepatnya sepanjang malam. Pada kedua sisinya… _Yeah_ _kthxbye_." Dengan itu, pintunya tertutup sebelum Chanyeol bisa bereaksi.

Dan ketika Chanyeol melakukannya, reaksi itu meledak.

Orang-orang yang melintas di luar ketakutan karena suara yang ada di dalam. Selama sisa hari itu, candaan mengapung di sekitar sekolah mengatakan bahwa seseorang di kamar itu mungkin telah membunuh seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau telat." Sehun berkata saat Chanyeol duduk di meja sarapan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Kris bertanya dan Chanyeol menutupi bagian kulit yang memerah dengan tangannya, terlihat seperti neraka baru saja melewatinya.

" _Lil bitch_ itu memutuskan untuk duduk di atas bantal favoritku…" Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, melonjak saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh kulit yang merah dan lecet. Mengapa ia harus menggosok kulitnya dengan sangat keras?

"Serius?" Suara Kris berupa bisikan, dan walaupun ia mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti kebencian Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, tapi dia hampir bisa merasakannya dari jumlah yang diradiasikan Chanyeol sepanjang waktu.

"Itu parah, _man_ …" Sehun bergumam sambil ia minum sup paginya. "Jadi itu sama seperti aku punya mainan yang disebut Pinku Pinku ini, dan suatu ketika seseorang melompat di atas kasurku dan tak sengaja menginjaknya… Itu mematahkan hatiku…" Endusan pelan dapat didengar saat Sehun menjaga kepalanya tetap rendah, minum sup itu dengan tenang, tidak sadar akan lirikan yang dikirim oleh masing-masing Kris dan Chanyeol. Sehun itu aneh, itu yang pasti.

"Klub apa yang kau ikuti?" Kris bertanya sebelum mengisi mulutnya dengan pisang, menyatakan dia harus 'berada dalam diet yang bagus sepanjang waktu untuk menjaga kulit wajah dan badannya'. Chanyeol yang sedang makan serealnya dengan tenang, menjatuhkan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk.

" _Fuck_." Katanya.

"Begitulah."

"Kapan pendaftarannya ditutup?"

"Hari ini, jam 9 pagi."

"Sekarang jam berapa-"

"8.48 pagi."

"Aku akan kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beruntung, ketika dia sampai, tidak ada satu orang pun di sana.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah klub musik, dan tanpa keraguan ia menaruhkan namanya walaupun dia sudah mengambil Musik sebagai minor. Matanya melihat sekilas pada lembar lainnya dan sungguh ia tidak peduli mana lagi yang ia akan masuki… sampai matanya melihat pada nama tertentu.

 _Do Kyungsoo_.

Jantung seperti akan copot, Chanyeol melihat sekilas lembaran itu dan menemukan bahwa itu klub memasak, dengan tidak banyak orang di dalamnya karena orang-orang di sini sepertinya tidak peduli dengan memasak. Dengan cepat ia membubuhkan namanya, tidak peduli ia merasa betapa tidak maconya hal tersebut, selama Kyungsoo menyukai kelas itu.

Ia melanjutkan melihat-lihat untuk nama Kyungsoo, tapi sebelum dia bisa menemukan yang lainnya, seseorang mengambil lembaran-lembaran itu dari penglihatannya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan pria tua galak mendelik padanya.

"Waktunya habis, anak muda." Ia membentak dan mengambil lembaran-lembaran itu satu demi satu.

"T-tunggu! Aku belum selesai mendaftar –"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau cepat sebelum aku mengambil semuanya. Kau tidak mau berakhir diskors, 'kan?" _Apa mereka masih mengadakan skors? Di universitas?_ Chanyeol berpikir pada dirinya sendiri dalam ketidak percayaan, tapi ia bergerak cepat untuk menemukan secarik kertas secara acak dan menuliskan namanya, kertas itu direbut sebelum pria tua itu pergi menjauh.

 _Aku harap aku tidak mendaftar pada sesuatu yang terlalu ekstrim._ Chanyeol mendesah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untungnya Chanyeol memiliki kulit yang cepat sembuh, karena saat jam menunujukkan 1:15 di siang hari, kulit Chanyeol hanya merah, tidak lecet, dan dia hampir siap untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Memberanikan dirinya, dia mengambil nafas panjang sambil ia berdiri di depan pintu. _Kau bisa, Park Chanyeol. Jangan mengacaukannya sekarang. Kau sudah datang sejauh ini._ Dia baru saja akan mengetuk, tapi kemudian ia ingat akan Kyungsoo yang meyakinkannya untuk langsung saja membuka pintunya, karena dia dan teman sekamarnya lebih senang seseorang langsung masuk dibandikan mereka harus membukakan pintu itu sendiri. Saat ia menyentuh gagang pintu yang dingin, dia teringat bagaimana Kyungsoo telah memegangnya juga, dan ketika dia masuk, siap untuk menyapa taksirannya dengan 'Halo, Kyungsoo-ssi! Aku partner mu dari projek _human relation_ , ingat? Kau mengatakan padaku untuk bertemu di kamarmu, ingat?" Dia bertemu dengan kamar kosong.

Dan _shower_ menyala.

Jantung berdegup cepat, Chanyeol bergerak gelisah sambil ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus membuat dirinya nyaman atau berdiri di sana seperti kura-kura canggung, lalu dia memutuskan untuk memilih yang terakhir. Saat ia melihat sekeliling, dia bisa melihat dua sisi kamar yang sangat berbeda. Satu sisi kamar dibereskan dengan rapi, dengan buku-buku bertumpuk satu sama lain di atas meja tanpa noda, selimut dilipat dengan apik, dan pakaian kering terhampar di seprai kasur untuk membiarkan mataharinya terserap. Namun, sisi lainnya, terdapat selimut yang ditendang ke lantai, buku-buku yang sepertinya dilempar dengan hampir marah ke lantai, dan baju di mana-mana.

 _Aku kasihan pada Kyungsoo…_ Chanyeol mendesah dengan penuh rasa kasihan, _aku bahkan bisa jadi teman sekamar yang lebih baik…_

Saat itu juga, _shower_ -nya berhenti, dan Chanyeol diingatkan di situasi mana dia berada. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo keluar tanpa menggunakan apa pun? Apa yang Chanyeol akan lakukan di situasi seperti itu (bukan berarti dia keberatan juga tentunya) bahkan Kyungsoo yang setengah telanjang sudah cukup untuk mengirim Chanyeol ke surga… _hell_ , bahkan Kyungsoo _tersenyum_ padanya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terbang ke bulan karena mimisan.

Jantung berpacu, ia melihat sekeliling dan memutuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan berjongkok dan mengambil salah satu kaus yang terlempar di lantai, berpura-pura bertingkah normal sambil ia mencium aroma baju itu (Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?) Tapi aroma kaus itu sangat familiar sampai-sampai membuat hidung Chanyeol berkedut. Aroma ini… _tidak mungkin—_

—tidaktidaktidaktidak—

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka—

Itu benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol berteriak sambil ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah lelaki yang badan setengah telanjangnya di turuni bulir-bulir air, tidak menggunakan apa pun kecuali handuk yang melilit di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu." Baekhyun mendengus dan dia mengambil handuk lain dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Chanyeol melempar kaus itu seakan-akan kaus itu terinfeksi, yang memang benar-benar terinfeksi.

" _Well_ , jika kau mesti tahu, aku mempunyai projek dan partnerku ternyata tinggal di kamar ini. Keluarlah." Chanyeol, yang melihat bagaimana dekatnya ia dengan Baekhyun ( _goddamn_ 5 meter _dammit_. Dia sangat dekat Chanyeol tidak punya _personal space_ ), mengkerut pada dinding sejauh mungkin, Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawaan yang kelam.

" _Well_ , jika kau mesti tahu, aku kebetulan tinggal dengan partner yang kau sebutkan tadi." Baekhyun melempar handuk itu ke kasur dan duduk di kasurnya sebelum mengambil kaleng deodoran dan bersiap-siap untuk menggunakannya. Mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Jangan kau coba-coba—"

Karena mendengar itu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringaian sebelum menyemprotkannnya ke tubuh, lalu ke seluruh kamar. Chanyeol tersedak dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Aroma Baekhyun itu membuat kewalahan, dan Chanyeol membenci itu. Bukan berarti Chanyeol membenci parfum itu (faktanya, dia hampir memilih merek itu sampai ia mencium aroma itu pada seseorang), tapi karena itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, dia membencinya. Dia membenci semua yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah tersedak selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol merasakan desakan untuk pergi, tapi dia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah tantangan tak terucap antara dirinya dan musuhnya, untuk melihat siapa yang akan meninggalkan kamar itu duluan.

Dan Chanyeol pasti tidak akan mundur, tidak setelah ia datang sejauh ini.

Dia memutuskan untuk berani sehingga dia tidak menutupi hidungnya, hampir mau pingsan karena aroma dari Baekhyun tapi ia mempertahankan kesadarannya. Baekhyun, yang melihat itu tidak berhasil, menajamkan matanya dan berdiri.

"Keluarlah dari sini. Aku tidak peduli apakah Kyungsoo akan bertemu denganmu di sini atau tidak, kau tidak akan tinggal di sini dan mengerjakkan pekerjaan rumahmu. Pergi cari tempat yang lain." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan tetap diam di tempatnya. Baru saat itulah dia sadar bahwa Baekhyun setengah telanjang. Ugh, itu seperti melihat tumpukan sampah secara keseluruhan, bahkan berkali-kali tak terhingga lebih buruk. Chanyeol tidak kuat menahannya. Ia membalikkan badan dan melihat langit-langit.

"Pakailah baju. Melihatmu lebih buruk daripada melihat wanita tua telanjang, atau lelaki tua, gemuk dan berbulu, untuk persoalan sesama jenis."

Karena Chanyeol terlalu sibuk melihat ke mana pun selain Baekhyun, dia tidak menyadari seringaian yang tertarik pada bibir yang lebih kecil.

"Kenapa? Kau mau melihat yang lebih dariku?" Nada bicaranya seperti malaikat, tapi Chanyeol (mengigil dalam hati) sangat tahu apa maksud itu. Karena insting, otomatis kepalanya menoleh kembali pada Baekhyun, dan melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat lelaki itu melepaskan handuk dengan hampir menggoda.

"Hentikan itu!" Chanyeol menggeram, jengkel, tapi semakin ia menuntut, semakin Baekhyun melakukannya.

"Buat aku." Seringaian Baekhyun menghilang dan dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tantangan, dagunya terangkat dalam perlawanan.

Saat itulah Chanyeol meledak.

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak melihat itu terjadi, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke kasurnya, menguncinya dengan menindihnya, dan menghimpit salah satu lengan di samping tubuhnya, tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk mengambil salah satu kaus yang ada di atas lantai. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan sangat heboh jika menyentuh Baekhyun, atau apa pun yang telah menyentuh dan mungkin dalam resiko menyentuh Baekhyun, tapi sekarang ini dia sudah terlampau marah untuk peduli.

" _What the_ —Jangan pegang aku, kau raksasa." Baekhyun berjuang untuk melepaskan diri dalam cengkramannya, tapi ia tidak dapat melawan Chanyeol yang mengamuk.

"Membuatmu? Aku akan _membuat_ mu." Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawaan kecil yang hampir maniak sambil ia mulai memakaikan yang lebih kecil baju dengan paksa dengan menarik lengan baju ke lengan Baekhyun yang sedang bergerak untuk lepas. Bahkan dalam kegilaan seperti ini Chanyeol menyadari noda merah kecil di dada dan lengan Baekhyun, dan mereka terlihat segar dan baru.

"Jadi kau benar-benar _slut_?" Raksasa itu setengah jalan dalam memakaikan baju di lengan Baekhyun, yang masih bergerak untuk lepas seperti dia tenggelam di dalam air.

"Kenapa jika aku memang seperti itu?" Baekhyun berhenti bergerak untuk sejenak, menatap mata Chanyeol dalam kebencian. "Setidaknya orang-orang menginginkanku."

"Ingin tubuhmu. Bukan kau." Chanyeol terkikik lagi, merasa senang karena melihat api kemarahan di mata Baekhyun, sebelum Baekhyun mulai bergerak lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya, yang membuat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kendali.

" _Fuck you_. Pergilah ke neraka." Baekhyun menggeram sambil ia bergerak dengan cara yang membuat Chanyeol sudah merasa lelah hanya dengan menahannya saja. "Berhenti… memegangku dengan tangan kotor mu."

"Tut tut…" Chanyeol terengah-engah, memutuskan untuk masa bodoh sekarang dan hanya mencoba untuk menghimpit musuhnya di atas kasur. "Mulut manis kecilmu itu digunakan untuk mem- _blow_ , bukan untuk berbicara."

" _F_ -Jangan kau katakan itu lagi, kau seeonggok kebesaran akan-" Baekhyun juga kehabisan nafas dan kata-katanya keluar dengan terengah-engah. Chanyeol menggeram, mendengar kasurnya berdecit di bawah berat mereka berdua. Dia sangat ingin membuat Baekhyun diam dan semoga saja bisa mengikatnya di sudut, jadi baik dia maupun Kyungsoo bisa menikmati siang yang damai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Maaf aku telat –"

Saat itu, pintu itu berbunyi ceklek dan terbuka hampir dengan terburu-buru saat seseorang masuk ke dalam, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi pengganggu.

"Uh …" Mata besar menatap pada kekacauan di depannya dalam kebingungan, kaget, lalu malu. "M-maaf telah mengganggu …"

Jika ada seseorang yang tidak mengetahui situasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, itulah Kyungsoo. dia tidak mengetahui rumor-rumor di sekolah, tak tersentuh; suci.

Seketika, jantung Chanyeol berpacu cepat dan perasaan marahnya menghilang karena melihat malaikat yang ada di depannya, tapi detak jantungnya melamban ketika pintunya tertutup.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu!"

Seketika, memakaikan Baekhyun baju terlupakan, dan dia bangun dan berlari mengejar partnernya.

 _Bagaimana kalau dia mengira aku dan Baekhyun akan melakukan itu? Tadi mungkin aku terlihat seperti membuka baju bajingan itu tapi aku benar-benar mencoba untuk memakaikan_ _ **fucker**_ _itu baju!_ Chanyeol berpikir pada dirinya dengan cemas, dan bahkan tanpa mencoba ia berhasil mengejar Kyungsoo, yang terlihat sangat normal sambil ia berjalan di lorong.

"I-itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol terengah-engah, menolak untuk menyentuh bagian mana pun dari tubuh Kyungsoo, apa lagi semenjak tangannya ternodai oleh kuman Baekhyun.

"Lalu tadi itu apa?" Suara Kyungsoo tenang sambil ia membalikkan badan, tapi nada suaranya dengan bahaya menggerayang pada kejengkelan, ketidak percayaan, dan kekecewaan.

"Aku…" Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata, kebanyakan karena dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan benar pada Kyungsoo sebelumnya, dan sungguh, dia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Baekhyun pada percakapan pertama mereka.

"Aku pikir kau bersih, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang-orang di sekolah ini. Tapi sepertinya aku salah." Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lagi, dan tatapan kecewa yang diberikannya pada Chanyeol membuatnya sadar bahwa ia harus bertindak meskipun ia malu berada di sekitar Kyungsoo, jadi dia menelan rasa takutnya dan memegang lengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak… Aku tidak… Dia hanya berjalan-jalan dengan telanjang dan… aku hanya… mencoba untuk memakaikannya baju… kau tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya si pecundang pembangkang itu…" Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan mempertajam matanya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian berteman? Karena sepertinya kau tidak harus mengurusi orang yang tidak benar-benar kau kenal." Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata lagi, karena _fuck tidak_ , dia tidak berteman dengan _fucking_ Byun Baekhyun, tapi itu tadi, jika dia menyangkal itu, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melihatnya dengan senyuman lagi.

Awalnya, ia sangat ingin mengatakan tidak, bahkan dalam resiko kehilangan taksirannya, tapi kemudian ia berpikir kembali.

Dia hanya akan mengatakannya saja, selama ia tidak bertengkar dengan Baekhyun di depan Kyungsoo, itu tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Terlalu mudah.

"Iya! Iya, kami berteman…" Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman yang kecil dan tak pasti. "I-itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk pergi lebih cepat. Aku ingin mengunjungi teman tercintaku sebelum dia diusir karena kita harus mengerjakan projek kita, kau tahu?" _Sialan kau, Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan membayarku karena membuatku megatakan hal ini tentangmu._

"Benarkah?" Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan Chanyeol bisa melihat kemarahannya menghilang. _Menggemaskan_.

"Dan… karena aku tahu dia itu orang yang suka berjalan-jalan dengan telanjang, aku harus memaksanya memakai baju karena, kau tahu, beberapa orang tidak nyaman dengan melihat tubuhnya." _Apalagi aku._ _ **God dammit**_ _kenapa aku menyentuh badan kotornya… ugh… hidupku sudah berakhir… aku akan pergi ke neraka dengannya…_ "Dia orangnya tidak dewasa dan seperti anak kecil, sungguh, jadi terkadang dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk melakukan beberapa hal untuknya."

"Wow, kau sepertinya mengenal Baekhyun dengan sangat baik!" Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan walaupun Chanyeol merasa jijik dalam hatinya karena nama bodoh yang keluar dari bibir seperti malaikat itu, hatinya terisi dengan kehangatan karena senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Uh, _yeah._ Seperti itulah." _**Hell no.**_ _Aku bahkan tidak mau mengenalnya lebih jauh bahkan jika aku dibayar satu juta._

"Kalian seperti sahabat!" _**FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCK**_ _TIDAK KAU JANGAN COBA-COBA –_

"Uh, iya. Bisa dibilang seperti itu." _APAYANGAKUKATAKAN—_

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo, benar-benar berubah dari yang sebelumnya, kembali. "Kita tidak mau Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan kita, 'kan?"

Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ia melihat Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar, ia menyadari sesuatu. Dia pasti bodoh jika tidak melihat bagaimana mata Chanyeol menjadi lebar seperti anak anjing ketika Kyungsoo masuk, oh, dan ekspresinya ketika Kyungsoo pergi? Dia terlihat seperti anak anjing terlantar. Itu benar-benar _tak ternilai_.

Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol mengejarnya, dan biasanya Chanyeol tidak peduli siapa yang melihat mereka melakukan apa pun, selama dia menang melawan Baekhyun (yang, Baekhyun harus akui, Chanyeol benar-benar mendekati kemenangan). Itu hanya spekulasi saja. Baekhyun tahu dia tidak seharusnya mengasumsikan hal sembarangan, lalu melakukan sesuatu pada hal itu, karena seseorang selain Chanyeol mungkin akan tersakiti, dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menginginkan itu.

Tapi spekulasi itu benar-benar terkonfirmasi ketika dia menemukan Chanyeol kembali bersama Kyungsoo dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya, walaupun ada kehadiran Baekhyun yang 'mencekik', seperti yang Chanyeol selalu kutip.

Walaupun ekspresinya normal dan tidak menyedihkan, dia tertawa seperti iblis di dalam.

 _Aku tahu kelemahanmu sekarang, Park Chanyeol._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama ia mengerjakan projek dengan Kyungsoo, dia bisa merasakan sebuah mata membakar punggunnya.

Dia menemukan bagaimana sangat tidak biasanya Baekhyun karena ia tidak bicara, bahkan tidak melakukan apa pun untuk mengganggu mereka atau mengacaukan sesi belajar mereka – sesuatu yang dia akan lakukan tanpa keraguan. Dia hanya melihat seperti elang yang merencanakan cara untuk menangkap mangsanya.

Tapi saat ini Chanyeol tidak peduli, karena ada Do Kyungsoo di sampingnya dan dia akan terkutuk jika tidak menghargai momen ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di kamarnya kembali merasa senang walaupun terdapat kotoran (kuman Baekhyun) di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu hari ini, roommate?" Chen bertanya saat ia melihat Chanyeol masuk, hampir melewati sekeliling ruangan dengan senyuman idiot di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol melanjutkan berkeliling di kamarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, klub apa yang kau ikuti?" Chen berhenti bergerak dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di atas mejanya yang menyatakan konfirmasi dari klub yang dia ikuti.

"Kimia, Musik, dan Bahasa Cina. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku juga di Musik! Dan memasak… dan Fisika." Chanyeol menggeram sambil ia melempar kertasnya di lantai. Kenapa, dari beratus-ratus klub ia dengan ajaibnya harus memilih pelajaran favorit terakhirnya?

"Memasak, serius?" Chen terkikik. "Tapi kau seharusnya memilih Kimia, _man_."

"… Kenapa?" Chanyeol merinding. Dia membenci semua pelajaran IPA dan tidak pernah mengerti logika dibalik itu.

" _Well_ … itu bukan klub IPA sungguhan, _you see…_ " Chen mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tapi sebelum Chanyeol bisa bertanya apa yang dia maksud, ponsel Chen berdering.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol melihat dengan kebosanan saat mata Chen melebar "Apa, benarkah? … … … Tidak, aku ada kelas pagi-pagi … … Kim Minseok akan ada di sana? Serius? Aku ikut." Lalu dia memutus sambungan.

"Roommate." Chen mulai memilih baju, seperti dia akan bersiap pergi ke suatu tempat. "Aku tidak akan pulang sampai besok pagi."

"Apa? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ada pesta di kamar Ravi malam ini." Chanyeol menganga.

"Tunggu… Ini masih hari pertama sekolah! Bukannya kau bilang kau ada kelas besok?" Chen mengedikkan bahu. "Lagipula, ada apa dengan Minseok ini?" Chen mengedikkan bahu lagi.

"Dia _hot_." Keluarlah jawaban Chen sambil ia sembunyi di belakang lemari untuk ganti (karena dia masih 'belum siap untuk menunjukkan badannya') Chanyeol menganga sambil ia menatap lemari itu. Apa yang baru saja Chen katakan …?

"Aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang… Seperti aku melupakan sesuatu…" Chen bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil ia muncul kembali dan melihat sekeliling kamar. Chanyeol mendesah dan memutuskan untuk duduk di mejanya untuk mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Oh, benar. Hari ini tanggal berapa?" Chen bertanya setelah beberapa menit, menginterupsi konserntrasi Chanyeol saat ia mencoba untuk membaca nomor kaleng deodoran yang dia pesan secara online.

"… Huh?"

"Tanggalnya?" Chen mengulang.

"… Limabelas." Chanyeol bergumam sambil ia menatap layarnya lagi, mencoba mencari tahu berapa harganya jika membeli 15 kaleng deodoran. Di sudut pikirannya, dia memproses nafas berat lega Chen.

"Oke. Aku akan pergi sekarang kalau begitu." Kata-kata itu klik di pikiran Chanyeol ketika ia tahu berapa harganya, dan dia keluar dari konsentrasinya, keluar dari tempat duduknya untuk mengantar teman sekamarnya pergi.

"Biarkan pintunya tak terkunci, oke? Berjaga-jaga jika aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat atau apa pun itu." Chen tersenyum dan melambaikan selamat tinggal sebelum dia menyelinap di lorong yang redup. Chanyeol mendesah sambil ia melihat figur itu menghilang di kegelapan, lalu ia menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma sabun berhembus di udara bersama dengan uap sambil Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menyukai waktu ini pada malam hari, ketika dia telah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan rumahnya dan mungkin jika tidak bersiap memainkan gitarnya dia langsung pergi menuju kasur yang mengundangnya.

Untung seprai dan bantalnya telah kering karena cahaya matahari yang terik. Dia telah khawatir sepanjang hari, karena ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari itu akan hujan di suatu waktu pada siang hingga tengah malam. Dia mengeluarkan nafas lega ketika dia mendengar hujan itu baru saja mulai turun sekarang di luar kamarnya.

Nada dering berbunyi di udara, dan Chanyeol sadar itu punya Chen. _Chen melupakan ponselnya_. Saat ia mengambilnya, ia melihat nama Baekhyun di sana, jadi dia menajamkan matanya dan melempar ponsel itu ke kasur teman sekamarnya sebelum melanjutkan mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah satu menit, deringan itu berhenti, tapi 10 detik setelah itu, ponsel itu berbunyi lagi.

 _ **What the**_ _...? Temanmu bahkan tak di sini._

Marah, Chanyeol mengambil ponsel itu dan mematikannya, dan melemparkannya kembali ke kasur Chen.

Sambil ia mengeringkan rambutnya, dia duduk di kursi roda belajarnya, berputar-putar sebelum memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya. Sambil ponselnya memuat, secarik kertas menarik perhatiannya.

Pada awalnya dia sedikit tidak peduli, lalu matanya melebar saat ia menggenggam kertas itu di tangannya.

 _ **Deadline**_ _: Rabu 18, 6 am._

Tunggu… bukannya sekarang tanggal limabelas? Tapi dia cukup yakin hari ini Selasa, dan besok Rabu. Dia mengecek ponselnya, dan dengan horor dia menyadari bahwa dia telah bingung dengan tanggal.

Hari ini tujuhbelas, dan besok delapanbelas.

 _Sial. Ini karena kaleng deodoran bodoh itu._

Dia belum memulai tugas Major yang telah diberikan padanya saat hari pertama sekolah, karena dia benar-benar telah melupakannya, berpikir ia memiliki setidaknya empat hari untuk menyelesaikannya.

Jika dia tidak mengerjakannya sekarang, dia kacau.

Melempar handuk ke atas kasurnya, dengan cepat ia duduk dan menyalakan laptopnya, mengumpat sambil ia menunggu laptopnya memuat. _Sialan… laporan… berapa banyak kata sih?_ Ia melihatnya, rahang hampir jatuh ke lantai. _1000? Serius? Apa itu mungkin?_ (Untuk seseorang seperti Chanyeol, ya seperti itu).

Sepertinya dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu jam dua pagi ketika dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri dengan senang _Yes,hampir beres! Tinggal 200 kata lagi._

Sambil ia berpikir, dia mendengar suara hujan yang turun di luar, merasa lebih tenang karena suaranya. Tiba-tiba dia mulai mengetik dengan cepat, karena _iya!_ Dia akhirnya mendapatkan ide di kepalanya, dan dia mengetik setiap kalimat dengan membara karena tiba-tiba dia dipenuhi ide, dia takut mereka akan bocor dari otaknya jika dia tidak mengetiknya dan ya dia bisa melakukan ini dan persetan dengan semua orang yang mengganggunya dan menghancurkan konsentrasinya saat ini karena ia akan kehilangan semua informasi berharganya—

Dia mendengar dentuman di pintunya, dan idenya keluar dari dirinya secepat mereka memasukinya. Ia mengeluarkan geraman, menghempaskan jari-jarinya ke _keyboard_. Dia melihat paragrafnya dan menyadari dia melupakan semua yang ia ingin katakan, dan dengan kekesalan, menghapus keseluruh satu paragraf.

Suara dentuman lagi, tidak terlalu jelas, seperti seseorang mengetukkan seluruh sikunya ke pintu bukannya buku-buku jari.

"Masuk saja! Pintunya tidak terkunci." Chanyeol berteriak, frustasi pada titik di mana dia bisa saja melempar laptopnya pada Chen yang memutuskan untuk kembali pada saat ini dibandingkan waktu-waktu lain.

Ada kesunyian sambil Chanyeol mencoba mengumpulkan pikiran-pikirannya, lalu suara dentuman lagi, tidak akurat dibandingkan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

 _Apa dia mabuk?_ Chanyeol mendesah sambil ia keluar dari tempat duduknya, tapi tidak ada penyangkalan akan ketakutan seperti cakar yang ada di jantunganya dan spekulasi idiot yang berada jauh dipikirannya, bahwa mungkin orang yang ada di sisi lain pintu itu seseorang yang berbahaya.

Ketika pintunya terbuka, rasa kaget membuatnya terkesiap dan meloncat ke belakang saat sesuatu yang berat dan basah jatuh ke lengannya. Pikiran pertama di pikirannya adalah _**FUCK!**_ _MAYAT!_ Tapi setelah satu detik dia merasakan kehangatan dari gumpalan itu.

"Jongdae… kenapa kau tidak menjawab telefonku…" kata gumpalan itu bergumam. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya—karena _fuck_ , itu bukan orang lain melainkan Byun Baekhyun—tapi ternyata mengangkat tangan merupakan gerakan yang salah karena berat Baekhyun terlalu berat bagi Chanyeol, yang sekarang benar-benar kehilangan kendali, dan mereka terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aw… _What the_ …" Chanyeol duduk dan mengusap kepalanya, sementara melupakan posisi mereka sampai ia mendengarkan kikikan yang teredam di kausnya.

" _What the fuck_?" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun menjauh, yang masih terkikik seperti orang gila. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun berhenti terkikik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang termangu. _Apa yang salah dengannya—_

"Tunggu, kau bukan Jongdae!" Suara Baekhyun sedikit goyah sambil ia menajamkan matanya dan mendekat. Chanyeol mundur tapi Baekhyun mendekat. Sebelum Chanyeol mengetahuinya, ia merasakan jari merayapi ujung bibirnya. "Ia memiliki bibir yang indah. Namun kau… jelek."

 _Wow,_ _ **gee**_ _, terima kasih._

Tapi hinaan itu bahkan tidak sampai menyinggungnya karena yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah untuk menjauh dari apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun (Dan kemudian membersihkan seluruh kamar—lagi). Dia hampir saja kalut karena _terlalu banyak kontak fisik dengan Byun_ _ **fucking**_ _Baekhyun_.

"Menjauhlah dari ku—" Chanyeol berhenti ketika ia mencium nafas Baekhyun—dia mabuk. Dan bahkan Chanyeol bisa menciumnya dari jarak setengah meter, itu berarti Baekhyun sangat _sangat_ mabuk.

Tidak hanya itu, sekarang pikirannya jelas akan mode _MENJAUH DARI BAEKHYUN_ , ia menyadari Baekhyun basah kuyup dan menggigil. _Dia pasti terkena hujan_.

"Karena Jongdae… Chen… Tidak menjawab telefon ku, seseorang mulai mengincarku… dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa… aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia…" Saat Baekhyun berbicara seperti tidak pada siapa pun, Chanyeol mencium sesuatu yang lain selain aroma normal Baekhyun, air hujan, dan alkohol. Saat ia menatap dengan mata lebar, dia melihat bibir lebam Baekhyun, dan saat matanya ke bawah menyusuri kulit Baekhyun, dia melihat lebih banyak cupang yang tidak di sana saat ia melihatnya siang tadi. Tanpa sadar, dia terus melihat ke bawah, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun bahkan tidak memakai singletnya dengan benar, menempel pada tubuhnya seperti kulit kedua. Dia menelan ludah saat ia melihat bekas gigitan di puting yang tegang, dan saat ia melanjutkan melihat _celana pendek yang sangat pendek_ milik Baekhyun, dia melihat sesuatu yang putih seperti susu (yang benar-benar bukan air) mengalir di paha bagian dalam baekhyun—

"AAAAAAAAH!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil ia mendorong jauh Baekhyun, karena kenapa bocah ini, yang basah, mabuk, dan baru saja melakukan seks, berada di kamarnya?

"Kau keluar sekarang, atau aku akan…" Chanyeol sudah merasa lemah karena ia melewatkan makan malam dan saat itu pukul dua dini hari dan dia tidak memiliki energi untuk hal ini, tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun berada padanya lagi, kali ini wajah basahnya lebih dekat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"… Joo-hyung?" Ia berbisik, dan untuk sejenak Chanyeol berpikir mungkin Baekhyun berpura-pura mabuk karena kejelasan yang tiba-tiba ada pada matanya, tapi secepat itu datang, secepat pula itu menghilang "Joo-Hyung, apa itu kau?"

" _What the fuck_ aku bukan Joo-hyun atau Joo-hyung atau apa—" Tawa yang tiba-tiba keluar dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung terdiam.

"Tentu saja kau bukan, tapi kau terlihat sangat mirip dengannya." Suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar tidak fokus kembali, dan dia mengeluarkan kikikan (yang membuat Chanyeol ingin membuatnya tercekik). "Kau bahkan terdengar sepertinya! Kau terlihat sangat mirip ini bahkan sudah tidak lucu lagi!" Tapi Baekhyun tetap tertawa sampai Chanyeol hampir tidak waras.

"Dengar, jika kau tidak keluar dari sini sekarang, aku akan—"

"Kecuali kau terlihat 10 kali lebih jelek dari dia… tentunya…"

 _Wow, seperti satu hinaan saja tidak cukup_.

Baekhyun terus tertawa, beratnya pada Chanyeol membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakan dirinya sendiri (kenapa dia melewati makan malamnya, sial?!), dan pikiran mengerikan memasuki pikiran raksasa itu. B _agaimana jika… bagaimana jika dia tidak mau pindah? Bagaimana jika aku terjebak dengannya di sini selamanya…?_

 _Bagaimana jalan satu-satunya itu… aku harus menjadi orang yang menggendongnya kembali…?_

 _Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidak—_

"… Tidak cukup bagus." Baekhyun bergumam, tawaannya terhenti dengan tiba-tiba sehingga membawa Chanyeol kembali ke kenyataan.

"… Ap-"

"Kalau ini… satu-satunya hal yang aku lakukan dengan cukup bagus, maka… jadilah seperti itu!" Dengan kekuatan yang Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu Baekhyun miliki dalam dirinya, dia menggenggam raksasa itu dan melemparnya kembali ke bangku tidurnya. Lalu yang lebih kecil memanjat di atasnya sampai ia menindih yang lebih tinggi.

" _What the fu—_ "

"Aku akan memuaskanmu sampai hanya aku yang ada di pikiranmu…" Baekhyun menggoda, suaranya bercampur dengan seduktif yang Chanyeol belum pernah dengar pada suara Baekhyun sebelumnya. Yang lebih kecil melesatkan tangannya ke atas badan Chanyeol dengan menggoda, pada waktu yang sama tangan yang lainnya bergerak di sabuk Chanyeol. Raksasa itu terkesiap dalam kekagetan saat ia merasakan bokong Baekhyun bergoyang di selangkangannya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

.

ooo

.

Double update! Go on to the next page! ^^


	3. Tadi Malam

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

301016

.

.

.

Walaupun Chen mengalami malam yang sangat menyenangkan, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya sepanjang waktu, hampir seperti ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Tapi dia mengabaikan itu, karena dia terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tanggal itu dua hari lagi, bukan sekarang.

Saat ia berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya merasa senang (bagaimana pun, dia _berhasil_ melihat Kim Minseok sekilas untuk beberapa kali), perasaannya langsung berubah masam setelah ia melihat gumpalan di depan pintunya.

Gumpalan itu temannya, Baekhyun.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Chen langsung berlari menuju temannya, mengguncang pundaknya.

"Baekhyun?" Suaranya bercampur dengan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan sambil ia mencari ponsel temannya di kantung besarnya, mengambilnya untuk mengecek sesuatu.

"… Terima kasih sudah mengangkat panggilanku…" Suara itu keluar dengan teredam dan ada tanda sarkasme di sana, lalu Baekhyun menggeram saat ia bergeser, mencengkram kepalanya. Ketakutan mencengkram jantungnya saat Chen melihat pada tanggal, terbaca 'Rabu, 18', rasa bersalah menghujaninya sambil ia meletakkan ponsel temannya dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"Sial… Baekhyun…" Ia berbisik sambil ia menunduk kaget pada temannya. "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… aku tidak tahu…" Sebelum ia selesai, dia melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tanda tak apa-apa, sebelum mencengkram Chen untuk bantuan.

"Aku benar-benar mengacaukannya… aku sangat mengacaukannya… _Geez_ , Baek, aku sangat—"

"Hentikan itu." Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, tidak ada tanda-tanda marah, tersakiti, terkhianati, atau kekecewaan pada nada bicaranya saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri. "Kau mengatakannya sendiri, kau tidak tahu…" Pada saat itulah Chen sadar di mana mereka berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tidak di kamarmu?" Saat Baekhyun mencoba mengingat kembali, Chen melihatnya dengan khawatir. "Atau di kamarku? Aku bilang pada Chanyeol untuk tidak mengunci—" Kenyataan baru merasuki dirinya, dan kemarahan datang lebih intens dibandingkan rasa bersalah.

"Chanyeol mengusirmu, 'kan? Dia sangat tahu tadi malam itu termasuk dingin untuk musim panas, jadi dia meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini? Kau pasti mati kedinginan! Bajingan itu, aku tidak tahu dia sangat tidak punya hati—" Saat Chen akan masuk melewati pintu dan memberi Chanyeol sebuah pukulan, sebuah tangan lemah memegangnya dan menghentikannya.

"Tidak, Jongdae…" Baekhyun bergumam, dan dalam situasi apa pun Chen akan mengingatkan temannya bahwa ia telah mengganti nama, tapi saat ini bukan waktunya.

"Apa katamu?" Chen menghentikan dirinya sendiri, kebanyakan karena di bukan orang yang ceroboh. Lagipula, tatapan Baehyun yang sangat enggan terhadap Chen yang akan menghajar Chanyeol beda dari biasanya, mengingat dia yang selalu merengek pada temannya untuk menghajar raksasa itu, dan dia yang dengan konstan memprotes kapan pun Chen menyatakan bahwa musuh Baekhyun bukanlah musuhnya.

"Pokoknya… Aku akan menanganinya sendiri." Baekhyun bergumam, dan walaupun Chen curiga, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Angkat aku saja, kau mau kan."

" _Bossy_ seperti biasa." Chen mendesah sambil membantu temannya bangun, merasa lebih lega karena Baekhyun masih dirinya yang biasa. Mereka mulai kembali ke kamar Baekhyun, dan sepanjang perjalanan itu Chen tidak bisa pungkiri dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa-apaan yang kau pakai ini?"

"… Diamlah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun masuk, dia menyapa Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang lemah. Dia melihat ekspresi khawatir Kyungsoo berubah menjadi lega.

"Tadi malam kau di mana?" Dia bertanya, tangan kecilnya menggantikan Chen sambil ia membantu teman sekamarnya menuju kasurnya.

"Seseorang memutuskan untuk tidur di lorong tadi mlam, seperti orang tunawisma." Chen menjawab untuknya, bahkan tidak peduli untuk menyadari delikan yang dikirim kepadanya oleh temannya.

"Apa?" Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Kenapa? Aku tidak mengunci pintunya, ya 'kan? Tapi aku sudah cek dan…"

"Tidak apa-apa."Baekhyun membalas dengan singkat, kebanyakan karena kepalanya nyut-nyutan dengan setiap kata yang diucapkan orang-orang, dan sial kenapa dia harus minum banyak sekali tadi malam? Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan _hangeover_ seperti ini.

Teman sekamarnya terus bertanya padanya karena khawatir, tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masuk kuping kiri dan keluar di kuping kanan Baekhyun.

"Dia sangat tidak responsif. Haruskah kita panggil dokter atau apa pun?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Chen dengan khawatir, tapi saat Chen mengobservasi teman terdekatnya, dia tahu tatapan itu merupakan tatapan yang ada di wajah Baekhyun kapan pun dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia baik-baik saja." Chen meyakinkan sebelum menyeret Kyungsoo ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan dengan "Kita pergi sekarang!", meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pikirannya.

Walaupun Baekhyun mendengar suara Chen jauh di pikirannya, otaknya tidak bisa memproses hal tersebut saat memori kabur akan tadi malam kembali satu per satu padanya.

Jika dia berada di luar sepanjang malam, dia akan merasakan es peniti berada di seluruh tubuhnya, merasa sekaku pohon yang berumur seribu tahun, tetapi dia tidak merasakan apa pun selain kehangatan di hatinya yang tak henti-hentinya memberkan perasaan nyaman.

Dia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi, hanya seluruh badannya yang kesakitan, dan bokongnya membunuh hampir sesakit sakit kepalanya.

Pokoknya yang dia tahu, dia merasakan tangan ceroboh menyentuh badannya seperti bulu burung, mengingat bagaimana rasanya tangan yang sama itu menelanjanginya, dan memakaikannya baju dengan cara yang membuat ia merasa badannya seperti gelas—rapuh, dan mudah untuk pecah. Dia mengingat jari-jari panjang menyentuh kulitnya sesekali, seperti bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, atau mengecek apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia mengingat bagaimana dia merasa sangat, sangat dingin… luar dalam, tapi baru saja ia ingin meminta bantuan, dia merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya seperti selimut dari sinar matahari.

Walaupun tangan itu canggung dan pergerakannya sedikit kasar, mereka adalah tangan terlembut yang pernah dia rasakan di tubuhnya, menyentuhnya dengan peringatan yang nyata.

Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya selama 20 tahun, Baekhyun merasakan seseorang memperlakukan badannya dengan perhatian seperti itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah waktu yang lama, dia merasa aman di tangan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam sebelumnya

Chanyeol bangun dengan permulaan akan perasaan merengek di hatinya yang menghantui bahkan dalam mimpinya.

Karena ia menyadari kenyataan yang mengerikan bahwa dia sangat sibuk dengan Baekhyun tadi malam sehingga ia benar-benar lupa menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Saat ia mengecek jam, dia menyadari dia hanya memiliki dua menit lagi sebelum pekerjaannya melewati tenggat waktu.

Memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan 200 kata terakhir, Chanyeol menyalakan laptopnya dan mengumpulkan laporan yang belum komplit itu secara online, mengeluarkan nafas berat setelah selesai dan meregangkan ototnya yang nyeri. Mengapa dia begadang tadi malam? Walaupun dia sangat lelah, dia tahu dia harus membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya sebelum orang-orang mulai curiga.

Dibutuhkan sepuluh menit untuk Chanyeol mengangakat Baekhyun ke pintu (karena _damn_ , bocah itu tidur seperti kerbau dan seton beratnya ketika dia tidur), dan saat itulah dia menyadari Kyungsoo mungkin masih tertidur, dan Chanyeol tidak mau mengganggunya. Berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamarnya terlebih dahulu (apalagi kasurnya) dan kemudian membawa Baekhyun kembali. Ia menutup pintu pada Baekhyun yang tertidur, memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di luar pintu jadi akan lebih mudah untuk mengangkatnya kembali setelah Chanyeol selesai bersih-bersih (lagipula, bersih-bersihnya kemungkinan tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama). Setelah dia melepaskan sprei dari kasurnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam mesin cuci yang sudah terlalu banyak bekerja, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengambil bukti apa pun akan Baekyhyun pernah berada di sini untuk melemparkannya ke tempat sampah dan menggendong Baekhyun kembali, kasurnya terlihat mengundang. Tanpa berpikir, matanya menutup dengan sendirinya dan hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah kelembutan dari sprei bersihnya sebelum alam bawah sadar mengambil alih pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia bangun saat ia mendengar banyak sekali suara bercakap-cakap di luar kamarnya.

 _ **Fuckfuckfuckfuck**_ … hanya itu yang dipikirkan Chanyeol sambil ia menyeret badannya yang lelah ke pintu, karena _damn_ bagaimana dia menjelaskan pada orang-orang yang telah melihat Baekyun di depan pintunya?

Tapi saat dia mempersiapkan diri, berharap pada Tuhan kalau situasi ini akan berubah menjadi skenario terbaik yang mungkin terjadi, dia membuka pintu, dan tidak bertemu dengan apa pun selain tatapan aneh dari orang yang lewat di hadapannya, menatap penampilannya yang berantakan.

Walaupun dia melihat-lihat di sekitar lorong, menerima kepedulian seperti 'Apa yang kau lakukan?' dan 'Apakah kau baik-baik saja?', dia tidak menemukan jejak apa pun dari apa yang ia cari.

Baekhyun hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya terlihat mencurigakan bagi Chen.

Sepanjang hari, Baekhyun tenang, hampir diam saat ia memakan sarapan dan makan siangnya, dan sekarang masih sama saat memakan makan malamnya. Biasanya dia yang mengeluarkan lelucon atau mengeluh tentang pekerjaan rumahnya, atau apa pun yang meyangkut membuka mulutnya. Apakah ini karena kemarin waktunya pada bulan ini, atau karena raksasa tertentu yang disebut Park Chanyeol?

Jika ini karena hal yang pertama, itu tidak masuk akal karena biasanya Baekhyun akan kembali langsung seperti semula, jadi pasti itu yang satunya.

Bagaimana pun, untuk tidak membuat teman mereka yang lain khawatir, Chen sebagai gantinya menyela, memastikan untuk mengalihkan perhatian dengan fokus pada topik akan kehidupan orang lain. Walaupun tak ada yang mengungkit sikap Baekhyun yang aneh, Chen yakin mereka menyadarinya.

"Jadi, aku punya teman sekamar yang bernama Oh Sehun…" Tao memulai, Chen menghela nafas lega karena dia telah kehabisan topik untuk mengalihkan mereka.

"Ketika kami pertama bertemu, di mana hari itu adalah hari Minggu, aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan sinyal wifi di ponselku. Jadi aku harus berada di tempat setinggi mungkin… tapi hal tersebut tidak berhasil di kasurku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kasurnya…" Tao menghembuskan nafas dengan amarah sambil ia menusuk pastanya. "Aku tidak sengaja menginjak boneka beruangnya. Aku sudah meminta maaf berulang kali, tapi dia bahkan tidak mendengarkanku… dia cuma ngambek di pojokan dan kadang-kadang mengunci kamar kektika aku melupakan kunciku!" Tao memutar matanya dan mengambil sesuap besar makanannya. "Kekanakan, 'kan? Maksudku, siapa yang tidur bersama boneka beruang di umur segini?"

"Oh tutup mulutmu Tao." Chen berkata dengan keras. "Kau menuntut untuk mendapatkan boneka sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke sembilan belas, ingat tidak?"

"T-tapi itu berbeda!" Tao bicara dengan gugup.

"Di mana Joonmyun?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbicara, seperti dia baru menyadari bahwa salah satu temannya tidak ada.

"Uh… pelayanan komunitas? Melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua kelas? _Duh._ " Tao memutar matanya sambil ia menyuapkan semulut penuh makanan. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu. Dia juga tidak terlalu menyukainya atau apa pun itu."

" _Well_ …" Chen melanjutkan dengan bijaksana. "Ia memiliki _alasan_ nya…"

" _Well well well_ , lihat siapa di sini." Suara baru terdengar dari atas meja mereka, dan saat mereka mendongak, mereka semua tegang karena apa yang mereka lihat. Itu Taemin dan gengnya. "Dia adalah _slut_ nomor satu di sekolah."

Tao langsung berdiri karena marah, dan Chen sendiri juga marah, tapi dia memegang Tao dari sebrang meja, menghentikannya untuk melakukan apa pun yang bersifat gegabah. Baekhyun tetap tidak responsif.

"Kenapa kau terlihat murung?" Mata Taemin melebar dalam perhatian yang mengejek. "Apa para lelaki itu akhirnya bosan dengan _blowjob-_ mu yang tak bertalenta itu?"

"Kau—" Tao menggeram tapi Chen sekali lagi menahannya.

"Berhenti membandingkan dirimu dengannya, Taemin." Chen berkata dengan tenang saat Tao duduk dengan huh frustasi, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dalam kejengkelan. "Ini bukan kompetisi untuk melihat siapa yang lebih populer. Dan popularitas tidak sama dengan nilai moral. Kembalilah ke mejamu." Dia melihat Taemin merengut dalam kebingungan.

"Simpelnya, berhenti iri akan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kau miliki." Tao bergumam cukup keras sehingga Taemin dapat mendengarnya dan menyala dalam amarah.

"… Siapa orang insomnia di depanku ini?" Taemin mendengus sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Mereka bukan kantung mata! Aku lahir dengan itu." Tao merengek, tapi sekali lagi diabaikan oleh Taemin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Byun Baekhyun…" Taemin menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang menajam. "Aku akan menjadi _slut_ teratas di sekolah. Tunggu dan lihat saja." Dengan itu, dia berjalan pergi dengan sombong bersama geng yang mengikutinya.

"Dia sangat kekanakan, sumpah deh…" Tao mendengus, dan Chen bisa saja berargumen 'Kau juga sama kekanakannya', tapi dia memutuskan ini bukan saatnya sambil ia melihat Baekhyun dengan prihatin. Walaupun Baekhyun berpura-pura bangga dengan statusnya sebagai _slut-_ nya sekolah, memastikan untuk memamerkan pada Taemin hanya untuk membuatnya semakin jengkel, Chen tahu Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Malahan, Chen yakin Baekhyun benci julukan itu, walaupun teman dekatnya itu tidak pernah memberi tahu orang-prang tentang hal tersebut.

Kurangnya respon saja sudah membuat Chen hampir cemas bukan main.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi malam?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen menemukan jawabannya setelah makan malam, ketika dia sampai kembali di kamarnya.

"Hei, roommate." Dia mengatakan dengan kasual saat dia masuk, menemukan Chanyeol siap-siap untuk mandi.

"Hei." Chanyeol tenang sambil ia bersiap-siap untuk mandi. "Bagaimana tadi malam?"

"Baik," Chen membalas dengan singkat, melihat teman sekamarnya melalui ekor mata sambil ia duduk di kasur, berpura-pura sibuk dengan menyortir jadwalnya untuk esok. "Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana tadi malam?"

Ada kesunyian sesaat, dan untuk sesaat Chen takut Chanyeol menyadari perlakuannya, tapi kemudian dia menjawab dengan jawaban singkat "Baik."

"Tidur nyenyak tadi malam?" Chen membeku saat ia melihat sesuatu di lantai, tapi Chanyeol terlalu sibuk untuk menemukan sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari.

"Uh…" Chanyeol sekali lagi ragu-ragu, seperti dia mempertimbangkan untuk berbohong atau tidak, dan dia berakhir dengan kebenaran. "Tidak terlalu."

Setelah beberapa pertanyaan, Chen menyadari bahwa tidak sekali pun Chanyeol melihat matanya atau tersenyum, hampir seperti dia menghindari pandangan Chen dengan pura-pura sibuk dengan sesuatu.

Chen memutuskan saatnya untuk menghentikan ini.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku langsung ke intinya," Chen berdiri tepat saat Chanyeol menemukan handuk barunya (Yang telah ia cari kemana-mana) dan akan berlari menuju kamar mandi, Chanyeol berhenti ketika Chen menghalanginya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Baekhyun tadi malam?"

Chanyeol terlihat menjadi kaku, dan Chen menyadari bagaimana matanya bergerak dengan gugup sebelum menjawab dengan "A-apa? aku tidak tahu… apa maksudmu."

"Apa kau bersetubuh dengannya tadi malam?" Keluarlah pertanyaan selanjutnya, dan semakin banyak Chen berkata-kata semakin membuatnay mengernyit, dia tahu dia harus blak-blakan. Chanyeol benar-benar terdiam.

"A-a-apa?" Alhasil dia terbata-bata, suara bercampur dengan rasa kaget dan jijik tapi Chen tahu itu bisa saja bohong, mengingat bagaimana telatnya dia menjawab. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu?"

" _Well_ , mengingat hadiah ulang tahun candaan yang aku berikan padanya dua tahun lalu tergeletak di atas lantai dekat lemarimu, aku tebak aku benar?"

Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya dengan perlahan sampai dia bertemu dengan baju Baekhyun di atas lantai.

Dia mengumpat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menyetubuhinya atau tidak?" Chen mengulang pertanyaannya, dan dia tau ke-blak-blakannya pada situasi yang ada, selalu memberinya keuntungan dan membuat orang-orang kaget.

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Chanyeol menjawab, jengkel setelah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. "Di mana kau mendapatkan pemikiran itu? Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku mau menyetubuhi pecundang itu? Yang benar saja?"

Karena hal itu, Chen terdiam, karena ketika dia mendengar ketulusan pada kata-kata tersebut, dia kaget—Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mau mengkonfrimasi hal tersebut.

"Terus kenapa bajunya ada di lantai, dan kenapa dia memakai bajumu ketika aku melihatnya pagi tadi?"

"Itu…"Chanyeol terdiam, dan untuk sejenak Chen pikir dia mendapatkannya. Setelah beberapa lama tak menjawab, Chen merasakan alisnya berkedut saat ia melihat Chanyeol mengambil potongan baju di atas lantai itu, siap untuk melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Chen bertanya, setelah pernyataan tersinggung 'Kau akan membuang hadiahku untuknya itu? Serius?', tapi Chanyeol tetap menutup mulutnya. Chen menyipitkan matanya dalam kecurigaan sambil ia melihat teman sekamarnya mencuci tangan, dan sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya.

Kim Jongdae, a.k.a Chen, mempunyai senjata yang mengintimidasi semua korbannya untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. TatapanDae adalah sesuatu yang sulit digunakan pada orang lain, tetapi ketika dia melakukannya, semua orang jatuh pada jebakannya setiap waktu.

Kecuali satu.

"Jadi?" Chen mengulang, memastikan untuk menghalangi jalan Chanyeol lagi sebelum mendelik padanya dengan TatapanDae. Chanyeol berhenti, menatap mata Chen, dan untuk sesaat bagi Chen Chanyeol terlihat seperti akan mengatakan rahasianya, tapi setelah beberapa detik lagi, Chanyeol melewati dan mengenai Chen dengan pelan dan Chanyeol pergi mengambil pakaiannya untuk mandi. Chen terkagum, karena hanya jarang sekali yang lepas dari genggamannya. Saat Chanyeol berjalan kembali, Chen memutuskan untuk mencobanya lagi (karena mungkin Chanyeol tidak melihat dengan jelas) jadi yang lebih kecil di antara mereka menghalangi pintu masuk menuju kamar mandi, menggunakan TatapanDaenya sekali lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chen bertanya lagi, bersi kuku dan bersi kuku karena apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai-sampai membuat Baekhyun sangat diam?

Chanyeol melihatnya lagi, dan mereka melakukan kontes mentap dalam diam untuk beberapa menit sebelum Chanyeol mendesah, memutuskan kontak mata dan melempar bajunya ke atas kasur, beralih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya sebagai gantinya mandi.

Chen kaget, karena TatapanDae selalu berhasil, terjamin 99.95%. _Hell,_ dia bahkan dapat membuat pembunuh berantai berbadan kekar berlutut dan memohon padanya jika dia mau—tatapan itu sekuat itu. Tapi Chanyeol adalah orang kedua yang bisa menahan TatapanDae.

Orang pertama itu Baekhyun.

Karena itulah tak ada gunanya ia bertanya pada temannya.

Mendesah dan menerima kekalahannya, Chen duduk sambil melihat Chanyeol, yang tiba-tiba telah menemukan ketertarikan baru yaitu menatap jari-jarinya, dan Chen bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran teman sekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Chen terus menginterogasinya, Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan erat (ketika Chen tidak melihat, tentunya) sambil ia diingatkan akan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin diingatnya, karena _apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa maksudmu, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menganga saat Baekhyun bergoyang padanya dengan tekanan yang lebih besar, dan sat ia bergerak untuk menghentikan yang lebih kecil dari melakukan perlakuan tidak masuk akal lainnya, Baekhyun menghentikannya dengan lengan yang kuat. "Aku bersumpah… kalau ini benar-benar cuma candaan, Byun, ini sangat tidak lucu…"_

" _Joo-hyung…" Baekhyun berbisik, dan nama itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Dia bersumpah dia telah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya… "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi… aku janji…"_

 _Bukan kata-kata itu yang menampar Chanyeol tepat di wajah dan membangunkannya dari ketidak sadaran lemahnya, tapi nada bicara Baekhyun. Itu terdengar sangat… sangat…_

 _Goyangan lainnya. Chanyeol mengerang pada pergerakan tersebut dan rasa takut mulai menaikki jantungnya, karena jika terus seperti ini, dia akan benar-benar ereksi. Karena Byun_ _ **fucking**_ _Baekhyun._

 _Itu tidak boleh terjadi._

 _Rasa takut menjadi sangat intens sehingga Chanyeol menemukan kekuatan untuk mendorong jauh Baekhyun darinya sampai dia merasakan gedebuk di sampingnya. Karena kekuatan yang tiba-tiba itu, Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas kasurnya._

 _Saat ia bangun dengan cepat, siap untuk melawan Baekhyun yang tak disangka kuat, dia menemukan gumpalan itu tak bergerak di tempar tidurnya, tidur dengan nyenyak_

" _Aku akan menjadi lebih baik…" Bibir itu bergumam dengan pelan walaupun matanya tertutup di balik poni gelap dan basah. "Aku minta maaf…" Lalu dengkuran halus memenuhi udara._

" _Tadi itu apa…?" Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, terlalu sibuk menarik nafas sehingga tidak menyadari orang yang paling ia benci sedunia tidur di kasurnya. Tapi, ia menyadarinya kemudian dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya, merasa jijik dan tidak beruntuung karena banyaknya kuman Baekhyun yang ada padanya hanya dalam satu hari saja._

 _Dia berjalan menuju Baekhyun, menutup matanya dengan erat sambil ia menggenggam badan Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk mengangkatnya dari kasur, tapi Baekhyun tidak bergerak seperti, batu yang keras kepala, dan tertidur di sana seperti beratnya tidak satu ton._

 _Chanyeol mencoba mengangakatnya lagi dan lagi meskipun mengucapkan rasa jijik karena telah memegang Baekhyun, tapi ternyata itu semua sia-sia, karena Baekhyun masih berbaring di sana, tidur dengan damai._

 _Raksasa itu baru sadar sesaat kemudian bahwa dia masih memiliki laporan yang harus dilakukan, dan memutuskan dia harus menyelesaikan laporan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum berurusan dengan si sialan itu._

 _Bagaimana pun, saat dia duduk, dia menyadari dia tidak ada ide, dan_ _ **God fucking dammit**_ _mengapa dari sekian banyak orang Baekhyun yang harus tersandung di pintunya dari sekian banyak pintu, sekarang dari sekian banyak waktu, ketika dia memiliki laporan yang harus dikerjakan malam ini dari sekian banyak malam?_

 _Mencoba sebisa mungkin berkonsentrasi pada laporannya, ia terus-menerus mendengar endusan dan bersinan, dan ugh itu membunuh konsentrasinya seperti kebakaran. Seharusnya dari tadi dia melempar si sampah itu saja dan dia benar-benar tergoda untuk melakukan itu tapi saat ia menggampai ke bawah untuk menggenggam badan Baekhyun, dia melihat Baekhyun menggigil karena kedinginan._

 _Walaupun Chanyeol memiliki kebencian tanpa akhir padanya, sekarang ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemah saat ia meringkuk dan bersin setiap beberapa detik. Di suatu tempat di pikiran Chanyeol, dia tertawa karena melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, dan dia sempat berpikiran untuk mengerjainya selama musuhnya sedang tertidur, dan walaupun badannya berteriak agar dirinya bergerak dan melempar Baekhun keluar dari kamarnya meskipun yang lebih kecil mungkin saja terserang flu dan sakit selama beberapa hari, dia menghentikan dirinya sendiri._

 _Park Chanyeol bisa bersikap seperti apa saja. Dia bisa bergerak dari ceroboh, impulsif dan hampir seperti pembunuh lalu menjadi agresif, kasar, dan penuh dendam, tapi ada satu yang bukan sikapnya, dan berjanji untuk tidak menjadi seperti itu_

 _Dan itu adalah tidak berperikemanusiaan._

 _Walaupun bocah di hadapannya telah memberinya neraka selama bertahun-tahun, dia tidak tega untuk melakukan sekejam apa yang tubuhnya mohon untuk lakukan (karena iya, dia sangat membenci Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia harus mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan hal yang tak dipikirkan terlebih dahulu). Setelah ragu-ragu dan berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri dalam waktu yang lama, Chanyeol menghelas nafas berat._

 _Jika Baekhyun terus-menerus seperti ini, dia pasti akan terkena flu._

 _Menghela nafas lagi dan lagi, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya entah keberapa kalinya kenapa dia melakukan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. Sebelum dia bisa berubah pikiran, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berpikir lagi dan duduk di atas kasur, mulai membuka baju Baekhyun. Ketika dia selesai, dia melempar baju basah itu ke lantai, mencoba menjaga ekspresinya acuh tak acuh dan pikirannya waras sambil ia mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, menutup matanya rapat setiap dia menggerakkan tangan indahnya, handuk yang lembut pada tubuh penuh dosa Baekhyun sambil membisikkan 'Maafkan aku, sayangku, tapi kau harus berkorban untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik…', Dia memastikan untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat secara khusus ketika dia mengelap sperma di bokong dan paha bagian dalam Baekhyun, dan sekali lagi dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri 'Mengapa aku melakukan ini?'._

 _Setelah dia membersihkan Baekhyun, dan dengan rasa enggan, dia menemukan kaus dan celana (kaus itu ternyata salah satu dari kaus favoritnya, tapi sekali lagi, 'kau harus berkorban untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik') dan memakaikan Baekhyun pakaian. Walaupun pakaian it merupakan ukuran terkecil yang dapat ia temukan, pakaian itu masih kebesaran untuk Baekhyun. Saat ia menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, dia merasakan kedinginan di sana. Setelah beberapa saat berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri, dia mendesah dan merelakan salah satu_ _ **jumper-**_ _nya dan juga sepasang kaus kaki, dengan enggan dan benci meluncurkannya ke kepala dan kaki mungil Baekhyun. Dia menatap dengan sedih bajunya yang sekarang dipakai oleh orang berkepala hitam mengkilap itu._ _ **Selamat tinggal… aku tidak akan pernah memakai kalian lagi…**_

 _Saat ia kembali untuk duduk kembali di mejanya, ingin melanjutkan laporan, dia mendengar bersinan lainnya._ _ **Sekarang apa?**_ _Dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri untuk ketiga kalinya sambil ia melirik dari bagian belakang tubuh mungil Baekhyun, ke laporannya._ _ **Masa bodoh**_ _. Dia menghempaskan laptopnya sebelum berdiri dan mengecek yang lebih kecil. Saat itu hampir jam 4 dini hari ketika dia mengecek jam, demi Tuhan, dan saat ia (dengan enggan) menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, dia merasakan dingin lagi. Menghela nafas berat, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil selimutnya dan menyelimutkannya pada Baekhyun, tapi memutuskan mungkin dia terlalu mungil agar panasnya menyebar dengan cepat. Awalnya, ide mengerikan memasuki pikirannya._ _ **Apa itu artinya aku harus tidur disampingnya supaya dia mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih? Fuck no.**_ _Beberapa menit kemudian, dia menemukan dirnya membungkuskan selimut itu di sekeliling dirinya seperti sosis sambil ia berbaring di kasur Chen, tidak melakukan apa pun selain menatap langit-langit dan mendengar dengkuran lembut Baekhyun, mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri berkali-kali mengapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini untuk orang seperti itu._

 _ **Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan…**_ _Dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri untuk ketriliun kalinya pada saat itu, dan ketika dia mulai berkeringat dia tahu itulah saatnya. Dia melepaskan dirinya dari selimut itu lalu menaruh selimut itu pada Baekhyun, yang tanpa sadar membungkuskan selimut itu di sekeliling dirnya._ _ **Ugh aku bersumpah aku seharusnya diberi penghargaan dengan uang presiden atau sebagainya…**_ _Chanyeol berpikir dalam hati sambil dia memakaikan Baekhyun selimut sampai dagunya, karena_ _ **hell no**_ _dia tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab jika Baekhyun sakit, walaupun itu memang bukan urusannya._

 _Tiba-tiba melihat Baekhyun hampir tersenyum karena kehangatan membuat Chanyeol iri. Dia sudah sangat lelah setelah melalui hari yang panjang, dan kapan gilirannya untuk tidur…?_

 _Sebelum dia menyelesaikan pemikirannya, kepalanya terjatuh di atas kasur, dan kegelapan menyelimutinya bahkan sebelum dia sempat berbicara '_ _ **Fuck you**_ _, Byun Baekhyun.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun pincang dan memegangi pinggangnya…" Chen mengobservasi sambil melirik Chanyeol, berharap dia terdengar seperti menuduh Chanyeol padahal sebenernya ia mencoba untuk mengelabui teman sekamarnya agar menjelaskan situasinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi _bukan-masalah-ku_. Yang benar-benar mengkonfrimasi Chen—Chanyeol benar-benar tidak melakukan apa pun dengan Baekhyun tadi malam.

"Tidak lagi…" Dia bergumam. Dia membencinya ketika Baekhyun minum-minum, tapi dia lebih membencinya ketika dia bermain-main dengan orang-orang.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Chanyeol mendengus, tapi memutuskan untuk memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati karena ada teman terdekat musuhnya. "Lagipula, aku dengar dia itu nomor satunya…" Suaranya menjadi lemah, bertanya-tanya apakah ini pantas disebutkan.

" _Slut_?" Chen menyelesaikannya, mengeluarkan tawaan pahit yang membuat Chanyeol _shock_. "Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Seluruh skolah mengetahui itu. Dia tidak membicarakan tentang itu, tapi aku perkirakan dia mungkin sudah pernah melakukannya dengan setengah dari seluruh laki-laki di sekolah ini."

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak tahu sama sekali, ia justru mengeluarkan kefrustasiannya. Chanyeol, kaget akan semburan teman sekamar, tetap diam. Chen tidak pernah seperti ini—dia biasanya optimis dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya dan tawanay yang bising, dan bahkan saat momen serius dia selalu memastikan untuk mempertahankan ekspresi menenangkan yang membuat orang-orang rileks.

"Kau tahu, dia dulu tidak seperti ini…" Chen bergumam, hampir kepada dirinya sendiri. Mata Chanyeol melebar, dan walaupun dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak ikut campur, ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk mendengar masa lalu Baekhyun dan mungkin memanfaatkannya pada bajingan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"… Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya." Chen mendesah, dan Chanyeol melakukan segalanya untuk tidak mengeram dalam hati. "Aku berteman dengannya saat kami berumur 12. Dia dulu yang paling polos di grup pertemanan kami. Dia bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengatkan kata ' _dick_ '." Chen terkikik pelan, sangat jelas merasakan notalgia. "Ada aku, Baekhyun dan Jongin, kecuali Jongin dua tahun lebih muda." Chanyeol menjadi kaku pada nama yang terakhir disebutkan.

"Ketika aku dan Baekhyun berumur empatbelas, Jongin pergi dan pindah sekkolah, dan kita sulit mendapatkan waktu untuk bertemu. Aku pikir itu adalah tahun di mana kami mulai hancur terpisah sebagai grup pertemanan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang punya banyak rahasia, selalu bermain ponsel, dan jika tidak, dia _moody_ dan bisa saja ngambek. Satu-satunya momen aku melihat dia tersenyum yaitu ketika dia bermain ponselnya, berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu siapa dia, karena dia tidak pernah memberi tahu ku.

"Hal ini terus-menerus terjadi sampai kami berumur 15. Tentu saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang nempel pada satu orang ketika aku merasa kesepian, makanya aku mencari teman baru. Dia seperti tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau Jongin dan aku menghilang. Pernah sekali, aku pergi untuk liburan keluarga selama satu bulan, dan ketika aku kembali, satu-satunya yang ia katakan adalah 'Kenapa tak membalas pesanku tadi malam?'.

"Semalu-malunya aku mengatakan ini padamu, aku sebenarnya benar-benar sakit hati, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Setelah itu dia mengatakan padaku, 'Apa kau mau pergi ke klub malam ini?' dan aku kaget. Seperti apa-apaan bocah, berapa umurmu, empatbelas kan? Jadi tentu saja aku mengatakan tidak. Dia mengedikkan bahu, seperti tidak bermakna apa pun untuknya, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, aku tahu dia sedikit kesal. 'Yasudah kalau begitu,' kata dia, tidak sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. 'Tapi aku akan minum seperti, kau tahulah, pria sungguhan yang sudah dewasa.' Aku pikir dia ingin berbaikan padaku sebagai percobaan terkahir kalinya memebujukku, tapi tentu saja aku tidak yakin. Mungkin jika kami mempertahankan hubungan dekat kami sebelum Jongin pergi, aku akan yakin, tapi ada dinding di antara kami, sangat tebal sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melewatinya untuk menuju padanya walaupun aku mencoba dengan keras.

"Mulai saat itu, dia akan tidur di kelas, hampir seperti dia telah terjaga sampai malam sekali jadi dia tidak memiliki energi di pagi hari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dan mungkin pada saat itu aku seharusnya peduli, atau seharusnya mencoba lebih keras. Aku mendatanginya dan berbicara padanya pada percobaan terakhirku untuk menjadi sahabat dengannya lagi.

"Mungkin bagian dari dirinya menginginkan hal yang sama sepertiku, jadi dia mencoba kumpul denganku saat makan siang atau kelas berlangsung, tapi hanya selama jam sekolah, tidak pernah setelah pulang sekolah atau akhir pekan seperti yang biasa kami lakukan dulu. Dan kebanyakan dia akan bermain dengan ponselnya, mengirim pesan dan mengirim pesan seperti kecanduan narkoba.

"Jadi aku meledak, karena berani-beraninya dia memperlakukanku seperti ini? Mendorong diriku jauh lagi dan lagi dan kemudian tiba-tiba ingin berteman denganku lagi, dan ketika aku mencobda dengan keras untuk membetulkan ikatan yang hancur di antara kami, dia pergi dan mengirim pesan pada entah siapa yang ada di ponselnya? Aku merampas ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang ia kirimi pesan, dan saat aku berteriak 'Kenapa orang ini sangat penting? Sampai-sampai kau tidak peduli padaku dan Jongin lagi?' dia mengambilnya kembali, dan menamparku di wajah. Aku sangat kaget. Byun Baekhyun, temanku selama tiga tahun, pertemanan paling lama yang aku alami (walau tidak bagus), baru saja menamparku. Tidak ada yang pernah menamparku sebelumnya. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan, setelah mengutarakan apa yang ku rasakan? Dia berkata 'Jangan kau sentuh ponselku lagi', seperti dia tidak mendengar apa pun yang telah aku katakan. Itu sangat wow… pokoknya… wow.

"Aku sangat marah ketika melihatnya berjalan pergi sampai-sampai air mataku mendesak untuk jatuh. Tapi aku menggigit bibirku dan menahannya, karena aku tidak akan menangis karena bajingan itu. dia tidak pantas. Tentu saja, itu sangat menyakitkan, kehilangan sahabat, tapi dia telah pergi. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membawanya kembali. Jadi pada hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar menyerah pada pertemanan kami."

Chen terdiam, dan selama itu Chanyeol memikirkan _**Yeah**_ _, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah menjadi bajingan sejak awal._ Awalnya, raksasa itu sedikit khawatir dengan teman sekamarnya, tapi ternyata yang lainnya memulai lagi, tetapi kali ini, suaranya dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Aku berharap aku tidak melakukan itu…" Dia berbisik, suaranya pelan dan bergetar, dan untuk sejenak Chanyeol ngeri karena teman sekamarnya yang kuat, ramah yang mengintimidasi hampir menangis, dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Hanya duduk di sana dan mendengarkan.

"Aku harap aku menjaganyaya dari dekat, membuatnya mengatakan pada siapa sebenarnya dia berbicara, dan aku pikir, ' _Well_ , jika dia bahagia berbicara dengan orang lain, yasudah kalau begitu'. Aku harap aku tidak seperti itu.

"Keesokan harinya, dia kembali ke sekolah terlihat _moody_ dan ragu-ragu. Bahkan, paranoid. Kau tahu, dia biasanya membenci matematika… tapi hanya hari itu, dia mendengarkan setiap kata. Ponselnya tidak dengannya, dan aku menganggap itu aneh, tapi harga diriku menghentikanku untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada banyak, banyak sekali waktu di mana matanya berpapasan denganku, ekspresinya memohon, hampir seperti ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi setiap saat itu terjadi aku akan melihat ke arah lain dan berpura-pura dia tidak pernah ada…

"Dia seperti itu selama sisa minggu itu. Pada Jumat malam, dia menelefon telefon rumahku. Aku ingat aku mengangkatnya, aku yang memang suka berterus-terang dengan bodoh, menanyakan padanya apakah dia akan meminta maaf padaku, apakah yang akan kami bicarakan tentang pertemanan kami. Dia diam untuk beberapa saat, tapi itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untukku, walaupun bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan. Aku memutus panggilan dan memutuskan kabel telefon… dia menelefon ponselku, tapi aku mematikannya. Aku sangat berharap dia akan berubah dan datang ke pintu rumahku, karena sungguh, hanya itu saja yang harus dia lakukan supaya aku memaafkannya. Aku menunggu selama akhir pekan, tapi… tak ada apa pun…

"Ketika sekolah dimulai, aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Dia menghilang selama seminggu."

.

ooo

.

BALESAN REVIEW CHAPTER KEMARIN (diurut dari yang terlama(?) ke terbaru:

 **fuyusky** : Ini berry udah update ya! ^^ makasih udah jawab pertanyaan aku kemaren.

 **ThatXX94** : Ini lanjuuuut o

 **Ika ohbyun** (maaf gak bisa pake dotnya) : Ini berry update ya~ untung penjelasan ffn dan aff ada di T/N! selain itu, untuk translate yang lain berry usahakan ya. Jarang ada ff yang boleh ditrans nih :') kemaren aja berry mau trans salah satu ff fav berry dan ternyata gak boleh ditrans. TT

 **PurpleCat07** : Samaaaa o favorit banget! Iya iiih unyu banget merekaaa gemes apalagi pas—eh jangan spoiler kita XD nanti diomongin pas chapnya sudah publish aja hehe

 **Hyera832** : Ini sudah update! makasih sudah bales pertanyaan berry. Penjelasan lebih lanjut di T/N yooo.

 **Lita UchiHaruno** : Makasih udah jawab pertanyaan berry. Dan untuk update kilat diusahakan ya~. Luhan ada kok! Emang di pengenalannya aja gak ada. Di pengenalan itu kayanya cuma yang berpengaruh banyak bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Makasih loh aku jadi sadar harus ngasih OT12 di description(?)

 **riska dictator II** (maaf gak bisa pake dot nya): Makasih sudah jawab! Penjelasan lebih lanjut di T/N XD

 **Eka915** : Ini sudah lanjuuuut o makasih sudah jawab!

 **Guest** (1): Yeeeey! Ini emang banyak chapternya dan berry awalnya sempet males mau baca karena pas nemu ini udah berapaaa gitu. Tapi sekali baca gak bisa berhenti! Seru banget! Worth it kok. Dan untuk soal update lebih lanjutnya dibaca di T/N yaaa.

 **Guest** (2) : Yeeeey! Berry yang translate! XD makasih udah jawab!

 **Twinklelittlestar** : makasih sarannya! Untuk lebih lanjut baca di T/N yaaa~

 **fvirliani614** : /pelukciumbalik/ lebih lanjut baca di T/N ya mengenai publish-mempublish(?) dan ini sudah lanjuuut!

 **Call Me Zaa** : Ini di ffn! Tapi baca lebih lanjut di T/N ya~

 **LuckyDeer** : Makasih udah nyemangatiiiin!:') lebih lanjut di T/N

 **RahmanIndirawati** : Emang keren banget ini ff! blehmeh emang nih ya ffnya pada bagus hiks. Baca keterangan lebih lanjut di T/N ya!

Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama.

.

MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA! ILY ALL! /throw all candies and cakes for you/

.

T/N:

First, berry mau minta maaf karena Minggu kemarin Berry janji double update tapi ternyata tidak. T.T sorry bangeeeet minggu kemarin hectic sekaleeeeh. TAPI! Sebagai gantinya update minggu ini double update! Manse! \^^/

Untuk masalah publish, berry memutuskan untuk stay di ffn, kecuali ada yang mengharuskan berry untuk pindah. Alasan utamanya sih karena di sini gak bisa nyantumin link. Berry gak enak sama authornya. Tapi kalau pindah berry kasih tahu dulu kok. Kalian boleh nanya-nanya gimana caranya bikikn akun aff dan hal-hal lain tentang aff. Langsung mention aja ke twitter aku.

Lalu, masalah update. Maaf banget Berry gak bisa mempercepatnya nih. Karena ini satu chapternya banyak banget :') yang chap 1 aja 8rb-an. Jadi berry memutuskan untuk update setiap Minggu aja , TAPI kalau Berry ada waktu luang bakal Berry update-in lebih kok. Jadi, pantengin aja ya XD. Dan satu lagi nih kayanya minggu depan Berry gak bisa update karena ada keperluan. Maaf ya /bow/ Tapi, kalau hari lainnya ternyata ada yang kosong berry sempetin update kok!

Dan atas sarannya **twinklelitlestar** , berry jadi bingung nih mesti gimana XD jadi BERRY MAU TANYA NIH kata kalian mending bahasanya sesuai tok translate gitu, atau narasinya aja yang tok tapi percakapannya rada-rada bahasa sehari-sehari kita, atau juga bahasanya sehari-hari banget? Sebenernya berry gak mau bahasa sehari-hari karena takut menghancurkan(?) imajinasi yang udah kalian bikin. Soalnya kalau berry lagi baca juga suka gitu.

Dan yang terakhir! Maaf ini T/N udah kek pidato. Terus juga Berry mohon jangan panggil thor atau kaka atau apa pun XD panggil Berry aja yaaa!~ Untuk req silahkan ke profile Berry!


	4. Sains itu Menyenangkan

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

161116

.

.

.

.

"Ketika sekolah dimulai, aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Dia menghilang selama seminggu penuh."

 _Wow, cari perhatian orang-orang, Byun Baekhyun._ Chanyeol berpikir pada dirinya sendiri sambil ia memutar matanya, menganggap hal tersebut dengan serius hanya sebagian. _Kemungkinan dia melakukan itu untuk baikan lagi dengan Chen atau sesuatu._

"Itu menyebabkan kehebohan di sekolah. Aku sangat takut karenanya. Polisi terus dan terus menelefonku, menanyakan kapan terakhir kali aku berbicara padanya, apakah aku mendeteksi tingkah laku yang mencurigakan atau tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya, yaitu dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, karena masa bodoh aku masih merasa sangat penuh harga diri dan sakit karena pertengkaran terakhir kami, jadi aku menolak untuk mengatakan pada polisi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka menangkapku, mengatakan padaku kalau mereka mengetahui panggilan Baekhyun ke rumah dan ponselku, tapi tetap sikap keras kepalaku kuat, jadi pada akhirnya mereka menyerah. Aku mengatakan pada mereka aku tidak mendeteksi adanya perilaku yang tidak biasa, kebanyakan karena aku tidak mau terlihat putus asa sampai-sampai aku menyadari setiap gerakkan yang ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya, aku sama sekali tidak membantu polisi.

"Mereka memberi tahuku kalau mereka menemukan dia seminggu kemudian, tapi menolak untuk memberi tahu padaku apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak pergi kesekolah selama sebulan penuh, tapi sungguh, untuk apa aku peduli? Dia ditemukan, dan dia baik-baik saja, dan itu semua sudah cukup. Aku menolak untuk mengunjunginya di rumah sakit walaupun aku sangat ingin bicara padanya. Aku ingat Jongin menelefonku malam itu, setelah dia lolos dari cara keras ibunya yang selalu memaksa untuk mengerjakan pr dan belajar. Dia sedikit marah karena kami berhenti mengontakinya, bertanya bagaimana kabar Baekhyun, dan sangat ingin bicara padanya, tapi aku bilang padanya kalau Baekhyun pergi studi wisata, memberi tahunya kami memiliki banyak sekali tugas sekolah saat menginjak umur limabelas sehingga kami bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu. Aku tidak bisa menghancurkannya, dia masih tigabelas tahun, kau tahu? Dan jika melihat Baekhyun yang memutuskan hubungan kami itu menyakitiku, maka itu akan menghancurkan Jongin.

"Sebulan berlalu, dan ketika Baekhyun kembali, itu… dia benar-benar berubah."

Jika Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peka, dia mungkin akan bertanya _Apa dia jadi lebih_ _ **asshole**_ _?_ Tapi Chanyeol orang yang baik (atau menurutnya), dan dia tahu dia harus diam saat ini.

"Dia benar-benar datang padaku, memohon maaf padaku dan meminta pengampunanku. Di mana, dia telah kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu, yang aku sangat cintai sebagai teman dan doakan setiap malam saat aku empatbelas tahun … kecuali ada sesuatu yang berbeda—matanya terlihat kosong.

"Mungkin cuma aku saja yang merasa seperti itu, tapi ketika dia datang padaku, dengan tersenyum dan riang, mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan mengatakan 'Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah jahat padamu. Bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi?', aku sangat takut. Aku sangat tergugah untuk berteriak 'Sebenarnya siapa yang mengambil Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan penipu ini?', karena mengerikan untuk melihat mata tak ada kehidupan yang biasanya meluapkan energi itu.

"Tapi aku tidak berteriak, karena selain mata itu, dia masih sama. Hampir betul-betul sama. Jadi aku ambil tangannya dan memaafkannya. Saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau akulah yang butuh dimaafkan.

"Baekhyun dulunya polos. Aku ingat ciuman pertamaku terjadi saat aku 9 tahun, dan ketika aku mengatakan padanya, yang dia katakan adalah 'Wow, Jongdae, kau tidak pernah belajar menghargai yang pertama dalam hal apa pun'. Dia itu romantis walaupun keluarganya hancur sampai pada titik tidak ada yang mencoba memperbaiki lagi, kecuali Baekhyun sendiri. Biasanya, perceraian akan memaksa orang-orang untuk berhenti mempercayai cinta, tapi justru, Baekhyun sepertinya lebih percaya. Dia pernah bilang padaku 'Orang tuaku tidak tepat untuk satu sama lain, itu saja. Ketika aku menikah, aku akan memastikan dia orang yang tepat untukku, dan aku akan berjanji untuk mencintainya selamanya. Aku akan memastikan dia ciuman pertamaku, dan satu-satunya orang yang akan pegangan tangan denganku.' Tapi setelah menghilang, dia kembali dan memberikan tubuhnya pada siapa pun yang menginginkannya. Seperti hal itu bukan apa-apa.

"Selama jam sekolah, dia akan bekerja keras dan belajar, tentunya, karena bagaimana pun semua mimipinya untuk kuliah masih cukup besar, tapi di antara jam-jam kelas dan waktu istirahat dia akan menghilang entah ke mana. Aku biasanya tidak pernah ikut campur, berpikir bahwa itu bukan urusanku, tapi suatu hari aku melihatnya … aku melihatnya memberikan _blowjob_ pada lelaki tak dikenal. Mengatakan aku kaget itu pernyataan yang tidak ada apa-apanya— _hell_ , aku masih kaget sampai sekarang. Bagaimana bisa seseorang, yang dulunya paling polos (bahkan dibandingkan dengan lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda), melakukan itu di sekolah? Aku memergokinya lagi saat ia bercumbu dengan seseorang di belakang kloset. Terakhir aku memergokinya saat dia … oh Tuhan ini menjijikkan … disetubuhi oleh guru yang sudah tua … aku hanya … ke mana perginya sahabatku?

"Aku ingat aku mengkonfrontasinya tentang hal tersebut, menggunakan kata-kata yang sama persis 'Bagaimana dengan keluarga bahagiamu? Sejak kapan kau lebih memilih laki-laki? Sebenarnya dengan siapa kau memiliki hubungan yang stabil?' dan jawabannya adalah 'Tidak ada yang namanya keluarga bahagia. Aku sadar ternyata aku gay, dan sepertinya hubungan stabil itu tidak menyenangkan.'

"Aku mencoba mengubahnya, aku benar-benar mencoba. Aku memastikan untuk mengikutinya ke mana pun sampai dia jengkel, menjadi ibu yang bawel dan menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia tidak mengalah sama sekali. Justru, dia terlihat seperti ingin melawanku. Aku mulai merasakan betapa besarnya dia ingin memberi tahu kalau dia tidak akan berubah, ketika dia mulai bercumbu dengan orang-orang di hadapanku. Jika aku tidak pergi, aku yakin dia akan membuatku melihatnya melakukan seks dengan orang lain.

"Saat itulah aku sadar betapa hancurnya sahabatku. Dia sudah sangat hancur … _masih_ sangat hancur … dan aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba. Kapan pun aku bertanya padanya tentang minggu di mana ia menghilang, dia menolak untuk memberi tahuku. Aku bahkan telah mencoba menggunakan delikan khasku. Baru sampai aku tahu pasti dia tidak akan memberi tahuku, aku berhenti.

"Tapi tidak berkahir sampai di situ. Setiap bulannya, pada hari tertentu, dia akan menyelinap sendirian pada malam hari. Awalnya, aku tidak sadar, tapi setelah satu tahun terlewat, aku mulai menyadari ketidak hadirannya. Pernah sekali aku mengikutinya, dan menemukan dia pergi ke bar untuk minum sendirian. Hanya itulah yang dia lakukan, sungguh, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia kembali dengan menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia telah melakukan seks dengan … oh tidak, tidak hanya satu orang. Dia melakukannya setiap tanggal tujuhbelas, dan wow, kau tahu apa ironinya? Itu hari di mana dia menghilang."

Chen berhenti, meninggalkan rasa dingin di udara. Chanyeol bahkan tidak merasa penuh balas dendam lagi, hanya ketakutan. Bukan masa lalu ini yang dia inginkan, _for fucks's sake!_ Dia ingin momen-momen memalukan, bukan ini.

"Aku teman yang payah, 'kan?" Chen berbisik, suaranya bergetar sekali lagi, tapi sekali lagi air matanya menolak untuk jatuh. "Aku memikirkan ini setiap malam. Setiap aku melihat jejak bahwa Baekhyun bersetubuh dengan seseorang, atau minum, aku diingatkan akan kurangnya kualitas pertemananku. Itulah mengapa aku mencoba berbaikan padanya, dengan berada di sampingnya, dan mencoba mengetahui apa pun yang dia lakukan. Itu bodoh, bersifat menguntit dan obsesif, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin dia terluka lagi … karena aku dia menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Tapi sungguh, cara dia berperilaku sekarang … terlihat seperti tidak ada yang bisa menyakitinya lagi …" Chen mendesah. "… Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai-sampai membuatnya seperti ini."

Ada ketenangan tak nyaman saat Chen berdiri.

"Haha … maaf telah membuatmu mendengarkan cerita semembosankan tadi. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak ingin melakukan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, dan mungkin itulah mengapa aku mengatakannya padamu …" Chen tersenyum, tapi Chanyeol hanya dapat melihat sekilas ekspresi yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. "Aku harus mengeluarkannya dari dadaku, dan sekarang ketika aku melakukannya, aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Sungguh." Chanyeol mengeluarkan anggukan yang ragu.

"Terima kasih, roommate. Tak tahu ternyata kau pendengar yang baik." Ada ketenangan lainnya saat Chen mempersiapkan pakaiannya, siap untuk mandi, tapi pertanyaan tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuatnya kaget.

"Begini … ketika kau mengambil ponsel darinya, apa kau melihat dengan siapa dia bicara?" Chanyeol mendongak saat ia berbicara, menyadari bagaimana Chen menjadi kaku untuk beberapa detik sebelum menjadi rileks, aksi itu sangat cepat sampai-sampai Chanyeol berpikir dia telah menghalusinasikan semuanya.

"… Tidak." Chen membalas. "Kalau aku lihat juga, mungkin tidak akan mengenalinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Chanyeol menemukan dirinya menggoncang dan membalikkan badan di kasur, tidak dapat tidur karena cerita yang diceritakan Chen.

 _Bagaimana jika orang yang berbicara dengan Baekhyun itu … Joo-hyung, benar tidak?_ Chanyeol menatap pada langit-langit, tak bisa mendorong jauh perasaan tak nyaman dari jantungnya. Bukannya dia khawatir atau iba pada Baekhyun atau apa pun (faktanya, malahan, dia terus mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri), hanya saja cerita itu terlalu mengerikan untuk Chanyeol.

 _Joo-hyung ini … jika dia bukan orangnya, lalu siapa?_ Chanyeol bertanya-tanya sambil dia berputar untuk melihat punggung Chen yang sedang tidur. _Apa kau yakin kau tidak melihatnya?_ Dia bertanya dalam dia pada Chen, dan membalikan badan lagi untuk melihat kegelapan pada langit-langit sambil ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sekitar jam sekarang kemarin malam, dengan enggan membiarkan memori akan Baekhyun mabuk yang berada di atasnya mengapung di pikirannya, mengingat bagaimana nama misterius itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

" _Joo-hyung …"_

 _Sebenarnya siapa dia bagi Baekhyun? Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan hingga membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat sedih ketika memanggil namanya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat tidur lainnya di kamar 65, seseorang tidak tidur juga sambil dia mendengar teman sekamarnya menggoncang dan memutarkan badan.

Chen tidak marah pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah marah setelah pagi itu. Tujuan dari bertanyanya adalah untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga membuat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu.

Membuat Byun Baekhyun, master akan sikap dan senyum palsu, terlihat sangat … tidak terlindungi.

Bertahun-tahun menjadi teman Baekhyun, dia selalu tahu temannya itu tipe yang menyembunyikan masalah dan perasaan, menjaganya dibalik senyum meyakinkan yang terlihat terlalu nyata jika dibilang palsu. Dindingnya memang selalu tinggi, tantangan bagi Chen untuk didaki, tapi semenjak kejadian itu, dindingnya berkembang menjadi sangat tinggi dan menjadi sebuah bola yang menjebak Baekhyun di dalamnya. Chen telah meninju dinding itu, mencoba untuk menghancurkannya, tapi dinding itu seperti terbuat dari batu bata elastis—dapat bengkok tapi tak dapat hancur.

Jadi ketika dia melihat Baekhyun, untuk pertama kalinya tidak tersenyum dan tidak bersembunyi di balik sikap palsunya, dia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang buruk, karena jika sesuatu yang buruk _memang_ terjadi, Baekhyun akan tetap bertingkah seakan tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Jadi itu pasti suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan, atau hal yang tak diragukan lagi baiknya.

Atau keduanya.

Chen ingat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ia mengambil makanannya ketika makan siang dan makan malam, penuh dengan sesuatu yang Chen tidak pernah lihat, melekat di wajahnya selama hampir lima tahun.

Kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap tumpukan pakaian yang telah dicuci, terlipat dengan rapi di atas kasurnya, bukan pertama kalinya bertanya-tanya mengapa pula ia mencucinya. Pertama, mencuci pakaian Chanyeol itu buang-buang air, dan kedua, dia mengira si brengsek itu tidak akan mau pakaiannya kembali.

Dia seharusnya membakar pakaian itu.

Sambil ia meraih pakaian itu, siap untuk menaruhnya di kantung plastik dan membuangnya, sesuatu menahannya. Bingung karena perasaan tersebut, dia malah mengambil tumpukkan pakaian itu dan menaruhnya dia lemari bagian belakangnya, frustasi dan marah terhadap bagaimana pakaian-pakaian itu masih beraroma seperti Chanyeol.

"Siang ini kau ada kelas atau tidak?" Saat itu, teman sekamarnya muncul dari kamar mandi dengan gigi putih bersinar, terlihat seperti malaikat polos.

"Tidak. Aku bebas sepanjang siang. Kenapa?" Baekhyun menjawab sambil ia membiarkan dirinya terjatuh di atas kasur empuknya dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja untuk melihat perencanaannya.

"Sahabatmu akan datang hari ini sekitar jam dua pas." Baekhyun duduk, terkejut.

"Apa-apaan? Sejak kapan aku punya sahabat?" Dia cukup yakin Chen tidak akan menjelaskan dirinya seperti itu. Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Partner projek _human relations_ -ku. Kalian selalu seperti ini?" _Chanyeol menyebut kami_ _ **sahabat? What the actual fu—**_

"Hah? Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan bodoh.

"Berpura-pura pertemanan kalian bukan apa-apa walau kalian sangat dekat." Baekhyun merasa seperti tercekik.

"Dari mana kau berpikir seperti it—"

" _Well_ , ketika dia mengejarku waktu itu, dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, mengatakan kalau kau sering berjalan-jalan dengan telanjang dan dia tidak ingin melukai mataku atau apa pun, dan bagaimana kalian selalu bertentangan dan bertengkar seperti kakak-beradik. Dia juga menghinamu beberapa kali, seperti hal tersebut adalah panggilan sayang untuk satu sama lain?" _Sayang bokongku._

"Ketika dia bilang padaku, aku pikir dia melecehkanmu—" _Dia melecehkanku! Tidak lihatkah kau?_ "—dan aku sebenarnya merasa kecewa karena dia ternyata tipe orang yang kasar—" _dia memang seperti itu! Kau tidak sadar dia menipumu?_ "—tapi ternyata kalian teman baik. Maaf karena terlalu cepat menyimpulkan." _Kau tidak salah!_

Baekhyun merasa sangat tergoda untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Dia seharusnya benar-benar hanya duduk dan melihat terlebih dahulu ini akan menjadi seperti apa, dan menyerang ketika momen yang sempurna.

Ia mengeluarkan seneyuman saat Kyungsoo pergi. _Ingin membuat Do Kyungsoo terkesan, eh?_ _ **Well**_ _biarkan aku ikut dalam permainan kecilmu~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei~ Dari mana saja kau?" Kris menyapa ketika Chanyeol, terlihat seperti mayat hidup, bergabung dengan mereka saat makan siang. Dia mengerang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa suara mengatakan _Jangan coba-coba memikirkan itu._

Chanyeol telah mengalami dua malam tanpa tidur, dan keduanya memiliki satu alasan mengapa: Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak punya hak untuk mengambil tidurnya seperti itu! Pada pagi hari dari malam tanpa tidurnya yang kedua, Chanyeol menemukan dirinya membenci setiap helai rambut Baekhyun.

"Salah satu dari aktivitas klubku dimulai hari ini." Kris mengumumkan sambil ia melihat Chanyeol memakan makanannya, lalu mengerang.

"Aku dimulai besok—yang paling terkahir ku suka, yang itu.

"Lagipula kenapa kau memilih fisika?" Kris menaikkan alisnya.

"Itu bukan salahku! Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memilih!" Chanyeol mendesah sambil ia menikamkan sendoknya ke dalam sup. "Terus, ketua dari Fisika itu sedikit mencurigakan…" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya pada udara tipis sambil ia berbicara.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin itu karena kurang tidurku saja, tapi ketika aku mendapatkan email mengenai pertemuan pertama kami, bacaan pesannya: 'Mari bersenang-senang dan bermain fisik, ya? ;)'

"Uh … Itu candaan mencoba-dengan-keras sains culun yang digunakan untuk meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa fisika itu menyenangkan?" Kris menaikkan alis yang satunya lagi.

"Tidak! Bagian yang anehnya itu emotikon mengedip! Mengedipnya!"Chanyeol, jengkel, menyerah dan mulai meminum supnya, mendapatkan elusan iba dari temannya.

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol …" Ia menenangkan, "Cuma dua malam tanpa tidur. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya."

Chanyeol menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nih. Aku tidak mau ini." Kris memberikan _fried chicken_ kepada temannya, yang matanya untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa hari menjadi cerah.

"Serius? Ini hal terbaik yang ada di kafeteria!" Dia menatap Kris dengan tatapan hampir memuja di matanya. "Kau yakin tidak mau?" Kris memutar matanya.

"Katakan itu lagi, aku ambil kembali _freid chicken_ -nya." Ia berkata saat Chanyeol melahap ayamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kris berbicara tepat saat Sehun datang untuk bergabung dengan mereka. "Aku mendaftar organisasi kesiswaan."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Chanyeol bertanya, sangat tahu kalau temannya itu tipe yang bermalas-malasan saat waktu luang, bukan mencari lebih banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan.

"Karena di sana ada—panjang umurnya!" Mata lebar Kris membuat Chanyeol membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa itu, tapi sungguh dia tidak melihat siapa pun yang spesial atau menonjol.

"Ap—"

"Hei …" Kris mengangkat segelas jusnya sambil ia menatap seseorang, tapi Chanyeol masih tidak tau siapa itu, mengingat ada beribu orang di kafeteria sekarang. Dia melihat temannya mengangkat gelas ke bibir, mengedipkan mata, dan mengatakan, " _Chicken isn't my style_ , tapi kau ya~" Saat itulah Chanyeol sadar dengan siapa temannya berbicara, dan mulutnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Berhenti bercanda." Kim Joonmyun, ketua dari hampir seluruh pekerjaan pemimpin yang ada dan bocah paling culun di universitas, membungkuk dan menatap Kris, yang dengan payahnya tersedak karena minumannya (Chanyeol tak kuat untuk tidak memutar mata pada kebodohan temannya). "Kau belum mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu pada ku. Lakukan sekarang atau kau _mati_." Dengan itu, dia berjalan pergi

"Dia _hot_ saat sedang _stress_." Kris menghembuskan nafas berat setelah dia pulih dari tersedak.

" _Serius?_ " Chanyeol menatap Kris, rahang masih tergeletak di lantai seperti akan tetap di sana dalam waktu yang lama. "Kim Joonmyun, dari banyak orang?"

"Kenapa?" Kris mengedikkan bahu. "Dia imut."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kau, _man_." Chanyeol mendesah. "Dia bahkan tidak memiliki gaya berpakaian yang baik. Kacamata itu terlalu besar untuknya—"

"Ehem. Pakaian dan kacamata kebesaran terlihat _menggemaskan_ untuknya." Kris berargumen.

"Aku bahkan tidak—Hei, Sehun ingat waktu dia mulai mendekati Zhang Yi Xing?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada maknae, yang dengan damai memakan _sandwich_ -nya. Sehun mengangguk lalu meggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam masalah ini …" Dia bergumam, suara teredam oleh makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Chanyeol berbalik kembali pada teman tingginya.

"Kau mencoba selama bertahun-tahun lalu menyerah karena kau sadar dia tidak akan pernah menyadari gerak-gerikmu. Dia bahkan tidak _hot_ atau apa pun."

"Dia _sangat_ _hot_ , terima kasih banyak. Aku melihat keindahan yang tersembunyi." Kris membalas kembali, mengangkat dagunya dengan berontak. "Jika dia mulai memakai jaket kulit hitam, _skinny jeans_ ketat gelap, dan melakukan sesuatu dengan rambutnya …" Kris melanjutkan, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya, karena dia sudah cukup mendengarkan Kris berbicara tentang kutu buku di sekolahnya. Yi Xing baik, Chanyeol akui, tapi benar-benar bukan tipenya.

Yang membuat perhatiannya teralih pada Kyungsoo.

Senyuman membelah bibirnya saat ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan bertemu Kyungsoo tepat setelah makan siang, dan saat ia mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada teman-teman dan berjalan di lorong menuju kamar taksirannya (dia menolak untuk berpikir kalau kamar itu juga kamar musuhnya), keberuntungan bepihak padanya cukup cepat hari ni.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya, memegang buku dengan menggemaskan di lengan, seperti dia baru saja selesai kelas.

"Oh iya! Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo melihat dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil Chanyeol rasakan jantungnya berdetak mengenai rulang rusuk. "Aku harus menanyakan sesuatu pada guruku dulu. Bertemu di kamarku, ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bodoh sambil ia merasakan Kyungsoo menepuknya di pundak sebelum bergegas pergi.

Termangu, dia berjalan dengan pikiran melayang-layang di sekitarnya dan dengan singkat merasakan seseorang yang tak dikenal keluar dari pintu tertentu dan menyenggolnya, dan dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika dia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Dan bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Kau di sini? Lagi?" Chanyeol mendidih, mata menajam saat ia melihat Baekhyun … melihat Baekhyun … memakai baju sambil berdiri, lalu memegangi bagian tubuh belakangnya. Sebuah aroma memenuhi udara …

"Apa yang? Kau bahkan melakukannya di kamar? Di kamar _ini_?" Chanyeol menutupi hidungnya, menutup matanya dengan erat dan berharap aroma seks itu pergi menjauh.

"Ini kamar ku." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu acuh-tak-acuh sambil memakai pakaiannya dengan santai. "Di mana lagi aku akan melakukannya?"

"Uh, di mana pun _selain_ kamar ini." Chanyeol memutar matanya, seperti hal tersebut hal yang paling sudah pasti di dunia ini. Baekhyun dengan hati-hati duduk di kasur, dan Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak menyadari kalau dia meringis.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya, tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab. "Karena Kyungsoo mungil kesayanganmu sekamar denganku? Kau tidak ingin dia ternodai olehku?" Chanyeol merona dan mencoba untuk berbicara, tidak sadar akan motif Baekhyun.

"Seseorang punya taksiran, iya 'kan?" Seringaian iblis perlahan muncul di wajah Baekhyun sambil dia duduk dia kasurnya, seperti tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kotor sebelumnya. "Aku berteman dengan Park chanyeol? Sejak kapan?"

Kenyataan merasukinya dan _goddamn_ kenapa dia harus merona dan kenapa dia harus merasa takut setelah mendengar musuhnya mengatakan hal tersebut?

"Jika kau akan melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, aku bersumpah …" Chanyeol membentak, tapi Baekhyun hanya memberi isyarat untuk menjauh.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak mau menyeret orang polos dalam hal ini." Baekhyun membalas. "Kau pikir aku ini apa, bokong jalang akan iblis?" _Iya_. Chanyeol berpikir pada dirinya sendiri sambil ia memutar matanya sekali lagi. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun, aku janji. Aku hanya akan melihat kalian berdua dari bayang-bayang."

 _Apa, sungguh?_

"… Kecuali situasi memanggil untuk itu, tentunya."

 _Tentu saja_. Chanyeol mendesah. Dia seharusnya tahu betul untuk tidak mempercayai Baekhyun ikut campur. Lagipula kenapa dia harus sangat kentara sekali tentang taksirannya?

"Tapi kau memang idiot, ya 'kan?" Chanyeol menajamkan matanya pada hinaan itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan mengenai itu—"

"Menyukai seseorang? Itu hal terlemah yang dilakukan seorang pria." Baekhyun tertawa, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan kemarahan terus naik dalam dirinya.

"Memang kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Seluruh dunia dipenuhi oleh hal-hal seperti ini—seluruh dunia penuh akan cinta. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa kau dilahirkan?" Akan hal itu, Baekhyun menajamkan matanya, dan dalam sekejap, dia berada di depan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin?" Ia berbisik, suara menggerayang dengan bahaya pada sesuatu yang lebih intens ketimbang kemarahan. "Tidak semua orang tumbuh di dunia lovely milikmu, Park Chanyeol. Tidak semua yang ada di dunia ini terbuat dari cinta. Justru, tidak ada. Cinta itu hanya ilusi." Dia berbalik pergi dan tertatih menuju kasurnya kembali.

"Kau sangat idiot karena mempercayai sesuatu yang se-tidak-eksis seperti 'Cinta' itu. Jalanilah hidup dalam mimpi imajinari milikmu, Park Chanyeol, sebelum kau bangun dan sadar dunia nyata itu tidak berisikan apa pun selain kebohongan dan pengkhianatan.

Chanyeol terdiam, karena saat itulah dia sadar mengapa Baekhyun sangat marah. Kejadian-kejadian tadi malam mulai mengapung di pikirannya.

"Lakukanlah, terus sukai Kyungsoo yang menyenangkan. Tapi ketika kau tersakiti sampai memohon untuk dibebaskan dari segala emosimu, kau akan memikirkan apa yang telah ku katakan padamu." Saat ia selesai, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan susah payah masuk terlihat terengah-engah.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Chanyeol." Dia terengah sambil berjalan untuk mengambil kertas-kertas projek, lalu berbalik untuk menatap rekannya. "… Chanyeol?"

Raksasa yang tak responsif itu berdiri di sana menatap musuhnya, yang sekarang melihat ke bawah dan dengan santai merasakan bagaimana karpet lembut menyentuh ujung kaki. Selama pertemuan mereka, Chanyeol terbagi perhatiannya sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak dapat berbicara dengannya, sementara Baekhyun tetap _moody_ dan diam untuk sisa hari itu.

Kyungsoo yang malang mencoba untuk berkoodinasi antara keduanya, tidak pernah menyadari mengapa sebenarnya mereka mulai bertingkah sangat aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya sampai-sampai membuatnya seperti itu?_ Itu pertanyaan yang terus menerus mengapung di pikiran Chanyeol selama sisa hari itu, tidak pernah melupakan ekspresi Baekhyun, saat yang lebih kecil mendelik padanya. _"Dia sangat hancur … sangat hancur … dan aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya."_ Chanyeol sedikit mengerti apa yang teman sekamarnya maksud, tapi cara mata marah, kosong itu menatap masih menghantuinya, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Begitulah malam tanpa tidur lainnya terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan kelas mayor dengan aura kematian di sekitarnya, sangat intens sampai orang-orang menghindarinya seperti wabah. Erangan konstan dalam kepala yang menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata dan tidur tidak mau menghilang, terulang seperti mantra membosankan, dan itulah yang membuatnya terjaga lebih dari apa pun.

 _ **Thank God**_ _aku tidak ada PR hari ini_ … Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil dia bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dalam perjalanan, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Mata setengah tertutup, dia berbalik untuk menyapa Kris.

"Main di kamarku?" Kris bertanya, tapi Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, yakin bola mata akan keluar dari rongganya karena kelelahan.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada aktivitas klub…" Chanyeol menjawab, merasa sangat tergoda untuk mencampakkannya karena _fuck_ itu Fisika dan _god dammit_ dia bisa jatuh tertidur jika dia mencoba untuk berbaring. Tapi itu tadi, dia tidak bisa karena guru Mayornya telah memergokinya tidak menyelesaikan 200 kata dan Chanyeol telah memohon untuk mengampuninya dan pada akhirnya gurunya menyerah, asal Chanyeol melakukan hal lainnya dengan benar dan mengikuti semua acara (dan itu termasuk _goddamn_ Fisika dan dia tahu gurunya akan memonitor semua pergerakkan hanya karena dia tidak punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan).

Ugh. Ini semua salah Byun Baekhyun.

Mendesah, Chanyeol memiliki waktu untuk membeli kopi sebelum datang ke klubnya. Untungnya, setelah minum kopi, dia merasa lebih terjaga.

 _Apa yang orang lakukan_ _ **sih**_ _di fisika?_ Chanyeol berpikir pada dirinya sendiri dengan gundah sambil ia mendorong terbuka pintu menuju ruangan yang ditentukan, mendesah. Dia sudah bisa mencium aroma kimia—

Atau tak ada aroma kimia.

Dia membuka mata yang dia tidak sadari tertutup, dan bertemu dengan lusinan mata lainnya di kegelapan, dan untuk pertama kalinya bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka tidak menggunakan jas lab dan kacamata keselamatan. Malah, mereka semua memakai pakaian kasual, lebih terlihat seperti _gangster_ dari pada kutu buku yang Chanyeol telah duga.

Dan tebak siapa yang ada di tengah-tengah semuanya? Byun Baekhyun.

 _Kenapa aku selalu terjebak dengannya?_ Chanyeol berpikir bukan untuk pertama kalinya, dan kalau boleh jujur dia terlalu lelah untuk berargumen.

"Datang di ruangan yang salah …" Dia bergumam, otak mati karena kurang tidur, dan saat ia mundur untuk menutup pintu, seseorang mendorongnya ke depan dan mengunci pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"Semua aman!" Siswa universitas yang mengunci pintu itu berbisik, dan semua orang bersorak kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang mengirimkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_ Chanyeol melihat dengan mata lebar saat musik terputar dan orang-orang mulai menari. Aroma alkohol memenuhi udara dan sekali lagi Chanyeoll bertanya-tanya di ruangan apa dia sekarang.

 _Hanya keberuntunganku saja._

Dia membalikkan badan, jari-jari menjepit di sekitar gagang pintu sambil ia mencoba untuk membukanya, tapi tak ada gunanya. Lelaki yang mengunci pintu telah menghilang di antara keramaian. _Hanya keberuntunganku saja!_ Chanyeol berteriak di kepalanya. Mungkin fisika tempat yang lebih baik dari pada ini, terjebak dengan Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang disebutkan mendatanginya, dan karena melihat ketidak-nyamanan, mengeluarkan seringai.

"Selamat datang di klub fisika. Aku penanggung jawabnya." Dia mengulurkan tangan, tapi Chanyeol menepisnya jauh.

"Apa-apaan? Ini _jelas-jelas_ bukan fisika. Apa kau bodoh?" Chanyeol membentak, tapi kali ini tidak seganas biasanya. _Sial kurang tidur…_

"Apa _kau_ bodoh?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Hanya orang-orang jenius yang memiliki rencana untuk menikmati diri mereka ketika seharusnya mereka 'melakukan pekerjaan'. Sekarang orang-orang ini benar-benar punya alasan untuk bersenang-senang dan berpesta."

"Bagaiamana bisa kau mendapatkan alkohol? Menyuap salah satu guru?" Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku melakukannya dengan metode yang lebih mudah—menyelundupkannya ke asrama."

"Tapi mereka bilang supervise—"

"Mereka _bilang_ , Park Chanyeol, bukan berarti mereka _melakukan_." Baekhyun mendesah sambil menyilangkan lengannya. "Kau benar-benar amatur, ya? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa pun."

"Aku tahu lebih banyak dari pada kau." Chanyeol mengejek, walaupun dia tahu dia kalah, dan _god dammit_ otaknya mati lagi. "Jangan sebut namaku. Itu terdengar seperti sampah keluar dari mulutmu."

Baru saja itu keluar dari mulutnya, dia tahu dia salah berkata seperti itu.

Dai mengerang saat ia melihat bibir Baekhyun berkedut ke atas.

"Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol …" Baekhyun terus-menerus mengulang sampai ia mulai untuk hampir mendengkurkan kata-kata itu. Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dan ugh kenapa dia mengatakan itu padahal tahu Baekhyun akan melakukan tepat apa yang tidak ingin dia lakukan?

Bagus sekali, Park Chanyeol.

" _God dammit,_ Baekhyun," seseorang entah siapa berjalan melewati mereka, wajah pink karena minum terlalu banyak. "Jika kau akan terus mengatakan namanya seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak langsung bersetubuh dengannya saja?"

Dengan cepat, baik Chanyeol mapun Baekhyun mengirimkan delikan yang dapat membunuh pada orang itu. Si pemabuk, sesaat sadar karena merasakan bahaya, melangkah mundur, tergagap meminta maaf, dan berjalan menjauh dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bersetubuh dengannya, walaupun itu satu-satunya kesempatan agar aku hidup." Baekhyun mengerang pada siswa asal di sampingnya, yang menatapnya kembali dengan bingung. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kata seseorang yang hampir merayuku waktu itu." Baekhyun menajamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau bilang?"

Ada keheningan singkat selain musik yang berdentum di belakang. _Dia tidak ingat?_ Chanyeol berpikir pada diri sendiri sambil ia mengingat tatapan bingung dalam mata yang menajam di bawah amarah. Bagaimana pun juga, sebelum dia bisa mengkonfirmasi, nada dering familiar menggerayang di udara. Lagu itu membuat mata Chanyeol melebar, dan saat ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memiliki selera musik yang sama dengannya, dia sadar itu Baekhyun.

 _ **What the hell..?**_ _Dia juga suka EXO?_

 _Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang suka EXO…_

"Kim Jongdae!" Baekhyun berteriak pada telefon dengan marah. "Kau ada di mana?"

" _Kau ada di mana?!_ _ **Dude**_ _, aku terjebak di kelas sains asli, melakukan sains yang membosankan! Apa-apaan lagi asam klorida?"_

" _What the hell?_ " Baekhyun, jengkel, menghempaskan tangannya di udara. "Kimia? Bagaimana bisa kau berakhir di sana?"

"Kimia? _Chemistry*_ antara dua orang? (*artinya bisa juga bisa Kimia) Bukannya itu yang kau katakan?"

"Bukan, dasar bodoh." Baekhyun _facepalm_. "Seharusnya Fisika*! Bermain 'fisik', paham tidak?" Ada keheningan sejenak di sebrang sambungan telefon, lalu:

" _ **Shit**_ _._ "

"Betul sekali. Dan itu adalah hukumanmu karena menjadi idiot dan salah mengerti. Selamat bersenang-senang." Baru saja Chen akan merengek, Bekhyun dengan kejamnya memutus sambungan.

Chanyeol diingatkan hari itu, ketika Chen menyuruhnya untuk memilih kimia. _"… Kenapa?"_ _"_ _ **Well**_ _… itu bukan klub sains sungguhan,_ _ **you see**_ _…"_

Dia seharusnya tahu.

' _Mari bersenang-senang dan bermain fisik, ya? ;)'_

Dia seharusnya tahu.

Dan sekarang setelah ia tahu, dia hanya ingin menghancurkan semua yang ada di hadapannya karena _god dammit_ kenapa dia harus memilih fisika dari bermacam-macam pelajaran dan kenapa dia harus terjebak dengan _Baekhyun_ dari sekian banyak orang dan kenapa _Baekhyun_ dari sekian banyak orang yang _bertanggung jawab_ di klub sialan ini?

"Sekarang karena kau telah mendaftar ke klub _ku dengan senang hati …_ " Baekhyun memulai, suaranya dipenuhi kegembiraan. "Secara teknis kau berada di bawahku. Jadi lebih baik kau bersikap seperti malaikat atau kalau tidak. Kau. Mati." Dengan setiap kata yang dikatakannya, Baekhyun menusuk raksasa itu di dadanya. Chanyeol setengah tidak warasa karena kelelahan, tertawa pada ketidak-mungkinan itu, karena bagaimana bisa Baekhyun, yang tingginya tak sampai dagu Chanyeol, berani mengancamnya?

"Yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah mengatakan pada orang-orang motif _asli_ mu dari klub ini. Lalu _kau_ -lah yang mati."

" _Yeah_. Tebak siapa yang akan dapat masalah dengaku, karena dialah yang daftar sendiri?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan halus. Chanyeol hampir membalas kembali, tapi itu tadi, dia ingat guru mayornya, yang sekarang sama sekali tidak mempercayainya, dan salah siapa itu? semua salah Byun Baekhyun.

 _God dammit_.

"EeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chanyeol berteriak dalam kefrustasian.

.

.

.

.

Ketika 'pertemuan klub' berakhir, semua orang diingatkan akan kekacauan yang mereka buat, mengerang karena mereka terlalu mabuk dan lelah dan malas untuk membereskan semuanya.

"Jangan khawatir, semua!" Baekhyun berseru, dengan cepat mengambil perhatian orang-orang. "Kita punya seseorang yang _dengan senang menawarkan diri_ bersih-bersih untuk kita. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Park Chanyeol!" Semua orang berteriak dan bersorak sambil Chanyeol di dorong ke depan oleh bocah asal.

 _Tunggu, ap—_

"Selamat, kawan!" Beberapa orang menepuknya di punggung sambil mereka pergi, yang lainnya tos dengannya, dan dibutuhkan sekitar 10 orang untuk menyadarkan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Ketika semua orang telah pergi, dia berbalik dengan marah pada musuhnya.

"Aku sangat lelah dan aku awalnya tidak memilih untuk datang ke sini!" Mengapa pula dia hiraukan?

"Kerja." Baekhyun duduk di atas meja dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Tidak mau kena masalah, 'kan?" Seringaian tengil dimainkan pada bibirnya, dan Chanyeol sangat ingin mengangkat meja yang diduduki itu dan membalikannya, tapi dia sangat lelah dan dia hanya ingin kembali ke kasurnya dan mengajak bertengkar hanya akan benar-benar mengurasnya. Mendesah, dia mengirimkan delikan terakhir pada Baekhyun (dan mengabaikan tatapan puas pada wajah musuhnya) dan memulai untuk bersih-bersih. Tapi saat ia membungkuk dan mengambil segelas vodka yang kosong, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengambil alih, dan dia terjatuh ke dunia tanpa kesadaran sebelum mendengar suara dari gelas pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika dia bangun, dia menemukan dirinya tertidur di matras tak dikenal di sebuah ruangan yang jelas-jelas bukan kamarnya. Mengerang, dia mencengkram kepalanya dan bergerak ke posisi duduk. Dia mengerang lagi ketika dia ingat dengan tepat untuk apa ruangan ini.

"Sudah bangun?" Suara menjengkelkan menggerayangi udara yang tadinya tenang, dan Chanyeol otomatis berbalik dan mendelik pada Baekhyun, yang masih duduk di meja yang sama.

"Kau masih di sini?" Dia membentak, tapi sungguh pertanyaannya seharusnya 'Aku masih di sini?'. Ia mengedip dalam keterkejutan ketika dia melihat sekitar ruangan, melihat ruangan itu tanpa noda dan tanpa jejak sampah yang sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan.

"Ke mana semuanya pergi?" Chanyeol bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, dan dia cukup yakin dia tidak tertidur di atas matras di bagian ruangan sebelah sini.

"Aku merasa bosan menungu mu untuk bersih-bersih, jadi aku melakukannya." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu sambil ia mengunyah segigit apel. Chanyeol menajamkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku tertidur di atas matras?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengotori kelas dengan panas tubuhmu." Chanyeol tertawa. Wow, Byun Baekhyun sampai melakukan sejauh itu hanya untuk memastikan kuman dirinya tidak akan menodai ruang kelas. Tapi itu tadi, Chanyeol sendiri selalu membersihkan kamarnya setelah Baekhyun pergi, jadi dia tidak bisa bicara. Saat ia bangkit, dia menyadari sesuatu yang baru mengenai tangannya.

"Kenapa tangan ku diperban?" _Dan perban yang cukup buruk pula_. Ia memandangi jari-jarinya, dibalut ceroboh dengan perban putih, dan hasil pekerjaan itu terlihat seperti diselesaikan oleh seseorang yang belum pernah memperban apa pun sebelumnya.

"Apa kau senang?" Baekhyun menggigit apel lagi. "Kyungsoo kebetulan lewat ketika kau jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dan dialah yang memperbanimu." Mata Chanyeol menyala sambil ia benar-benar menarik kembali kata-katanya mengenai kualitas perban tersebut. Dia menutup matanya sambil ia membayangkan tangan lembut Kyungsoo menyentuh lengannya, dan walaupun dia tahu Baekhyun ada di sini denganya, dia tidak peduli lagi karena Baekhyun sudah tahu juga—

"Kita ada aktivitas klub malam ini." Kata bocah menyebalkan mengumumkan, melihat saat Chanyeol mengerang untuk kejuta kalinya hari itu. Yang Chanyeol inginkan hanya tidur untuk sisa akhir hari itu (dan mungkin sisa akhir hidupnya), tapi bahkan Tuhan, sepertinya, tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan sederhananya.

"… Tapi kau tidak datang. Kau hanya akan menghancurkan kesenangannya." Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, dan Chanyeol mendelik pada musuhnya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa melenyapkannya hanya karena kau menyuruhku?" Chanyeol membentak, setengah gila karena kelelahan dan melampiaskannya ke siapa pun (terutama Baekhyun), tapi Baekhyun mendesah dan melempar apelnya ke tempat sampah di sisi lain ruangan itu. Yang membuat Chanyeol lebih jengkel adalah dia berhasil memasukkan apel itu.

"Tentu saja kau bisa, aku hanya tinggal menutupimu saja." Baekhyun merespon tanpa usaha sambil ia meloncat turun dari meja. Alisnya terangkat ketika Chanyeol berdiri di sana, terlihat tidak teryakini. "Aku lebih memilih bersenang-senang dari pada memikirkan rencana untuk membuat hidupmu lebih buruk." Chanyeol terdiam untuk sejenak sambil ia menatap Baekhyun, yang dengan santainya menendang meja dengan kakinya. _Well,_ itu masuk akal, sebenarnya.

"… Baiklah." Mungkin karena Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk peduli dengan konsekuensinya, dan itulah mengapa dia tidak peduli untuk berargumen dengan Baekhyun lagi, ( _hell no_ ). _Hell_ , dia bahkan tidak peduli apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang akan dilakukan guru mayornya. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tidur.

Tanpa sepatah kata apa pun lagi pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeret kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu dan rasa kantuk memberati kelopak mata dalam perjalanan kembali menuju kamarnya. Ketika dia sampai, dia mendengar Chen di balik pikirannya, bertanya apakah ia mau keluar untuk makan malam dengannya, tapi sebelum ia bisa menjawab, atau bahkan menolehkan kepala, matanya tertutup dan dia terjatuh di atas tempat tidurnya, kali ini benar-benar mengundang dunia akan alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun merasa paling segar dari yang pernah ia rasakan untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama.

Dia bangun jam 6 pagi, dan walaupun dia hanya tertidur selama 13 jam, itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Bahkan ia merasa lebih energik dari biasanya.

Setelah mandi, dia sadar dia telah menyelesaikan pr-nya (atau lebih tepatnya, memang tidak ada pr), dan karena hari itu hari Sabtu dan tidak ada yang sudah bangun, dia memutuskan untuk tetap di kamarnya …

… dan mengganggu Chen.

Dia loncat di kasur teman sekamarnya sambil ia menyikat gigi (mempertahankan kebersihan giginya!), melakukan hal absurd seperti berguling sampai ia berbaring di atas teman yang lebih kecil itu, memastikan nafasnya tercekat untuk beberapa detik sebelum berguling ke bawah dan mengambil selimutnya, lalu mengelitik kaki itu, kemudian menutupinya dengan selimut lagi lalu menimbun selimutnya sendiri dan bantal dan pakaian dan—

"Bisakah kau BERHENTI!" Suara Chen keluar seperti raungan sambil ia menyingkirkan semua yang ada di atasnya ke bawah lantai dengan tangan. Pemandangan tersebut sangat konyol, dan Chanyeol tertawa lalu jatuh ke atas lantai (atau lebih tepatnya, tersedak buih pasta giginya).

"Aku ingin tiduuuuuuuuuur …" Chen mengeluh, bergerak rusuh di kasurnya untuk dua detik sebelum menghentikan semua perilakunya, berbaring di sana seperti orang mati. Chanyeol mencuci mulutnya, dan ketika dia berjalan keluar, teman sekamarnya masih berbaring di sana, menatap langit-langit.

" _It's a beautiful day … I'm looking for something dumb to do …_ " Chanyeol bernyanyi, berkeliling kamar hingga akhirnya berada di sebelah Chen. " _Hey baby … I think I feel like annoying you…_ "

" _Damn you …_ " Chen bergumam, mengeluarkan nafas berat, dan duduk, rambutnya acak-acakkan. Chanyeol nyengir.

"Waktunya sarapan!" Dia berseru dan bertepuk tangan saat ia melihat Chen bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk siap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chen selesai, teman sekamar itu berjalan bersama menuju gedung makan dan berpisah ketika mereka berada di pintu masuk. Chanyeol ingin duduk dengan teman sekamarnya kapan-kapan, tapi tentu saja kapannya itu ketika Baekhyun tidak ada.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" Kris bertanya ketika Chanyeol telah mengambil sarapannya dan tiba di meja temannya. "Kita bisa mengajukan pergantian teman sekamar. Tapi tentu saja jika ke empat orang berpengrauh dalam pergantian teman sekamar itu menyutujuinya." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Bukan masalahku." Dia mengatakan sambil ia memakan serealnya. Dia cukup senang dengan teman sekamarnya, itu yang pasti.

"Itu masalah KU!" Sehun berseru tiba-tiba sambil ia berbalik dan mendelik ke arah sisi lain dari ruangan itu. "Aku sudah terlalu jengkel karena Tao! Dia harus keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!"

"Tapi dia terus minta maaf padamu tentang Pinku Pinku, 'kan?" Kris bertanya, Sehun menaruh sendok dan mendelik padanya.

"Siapa pun yang mengatakannya padamu adalah pembohong!" Dia berteriak.

"Tapi _kau_ yang memberi tahuku." Kris memutar matanya, mendesah, dan mengigit apelnya lagi. "Pokoknya, aku sangat sangat sangat ingin mengganti rekan ku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana buruknya mendengar dia melakukan seks setiap minggu. Hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi." Dia bergidik. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh, Kris, tapi _di_ _situlah_ kau salah …"' Chanyeol bergumam. "… Aku harus mendengarkannya hampir setiap _malam_ tahun kemarin, asal kau tahu saja." Mereka berdua bergidik. Pada saat itu, Kris membuka mata dan matanya langsung terbuka sempurna ketika dia melihat seseorang di kejauhan.

"Myeonnie!" Ia memanggil dan Chanyeol mendesah saat ia melihat siapa orang itu. "Di sini!"

Culun terbesar di universitasnya tiba dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Bahkan Chanyeol merasa tercekik pada seberapa tingginya Joonmyun memasang dasi. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup? Juga, kenapa dia berpakaian sangat formal setiap waktu?

"Akhirnya kau mengumpulkan pekerjaanmu tepat waktu! Untuk pertama kalinya!" Joonmyun berkata, merasa puas. Chanyeol benar-benar tercekik ketika melihat ekspresi mabuk cinta temannya.

"Iya, iya aku melakukannya." Kris melempar apel melewati bahu dengan ekspresi keren di wajahnya, tapi mengernyit sedikit ketika dia mendengar seseorang mengumpat karena terpukul apel yang tidak masuk ke tempat sampah. "Ngomong-ngomong, karena kita telah menyelesaikan seluruh tugas organisasi kesiswaan, aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kalau kita … makan siang bersama?"

 _Payah_ … hanya itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan sambil ia melihat Joonmyun merona karena malu sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku? Kau mengajakku berkencan?" Dia berkedip dalam ketidak-percayaan. Chanyeol menggeram akan bagaimana bodohnya mereka berdua, tapi itu tadi, dia tidak bisa bicara banyak. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengajak Kyungsoo jalan dalam _mimpi_ -nya.

"A-a-aku … aku tidak ada waktu hari ini, maaf!" Joonmyeon gelagapan, dan baru saja ia akan pergi, tapi Kris menangkap lengannya.

"Duduk dengan kami hari ini?" Ia bertanya, terdengar bertekad. Mata Chanyeol melebar dalam keterkejutan—dia belum pernah melihat temannya segigih _itu_ sebelumnya, bahkan tidak dengan Yi Xing, dan dia _cukup_ gigih dengan Yi Xing.

"Tidak ada waktu … maaf … aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku …" Junmyeon menarik diri dan mulai bergegas menuju pintu.

"Bagaimana jika kau pindah dan jadi teman sekamarku?" Kris memanggil, tapi sepertinya ketua-dari-segalanya yang sibuk itu terlalu jauh untuk mendengarkan apa pun. Kris berbalik ketika _love interest_ -nya menghilang, dan mengeluarkan nafas berat.

"Dia terlalu imut …"

"Kris, kau menakutiku …" Chanyeol berbisik. "… Bukannya kau bilang dia kutu buku terbesar di universitas? Tunggu, _kau_ yang mengadakan surveinya, demi surga!"

"Terus?" Kris menegakkan badan. "Hanya karena dia kutu buku bukan berarti dia tidak imut." Chanyeol ingin keluar dari mabuk-cintanya Kris, jadi dia menemukan topik baru untuk dibicarakan.

"… Bagaimana perkembangan misteri Moon Angel itu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil ia melihat Sehun mengunyah serealnya dengan imut, melihat sereal itu dengan ketertarikan.

"… Jangan membuat ku memulainya." Kris mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah bertanya pada orang-orang siapa dia, tapi sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang memberikan kami petunjuk."

"Bahkan sepertinya mereka tidak tahu." Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Jika mereka tidak tahu, maka dia pasti sangat mahir dalam berubah antara dua tipe orang …" Kris melanjutkan. "Maksudku itu, jika kau bertanya secara langsung kepada mereka mengenai siapa Moon Angel, mereka akan melihatmu dalam kebingungan dan mengatakan 'Tidak … Siapa dia?"

"Jadi kau maksudmu bahkan mereka akan bertingkah seperti mereka tidak tahu apa-apa? Jadi kita tidak akan pernah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya?" Sehun bertanya, Kris mengangguk dengan suram.

 _Kira-kira siapa sebenarnya dia?_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri. … _Joonmyun?_

"Tidak mungkin … Joonmyun 'kan?" Chanyeol bercanda, dan Kris terdiam untuk sejenak.

Pertanyaan salah.

"Iya benar …" Setelah beberapa saat Kris menyelesaikan, suaranya entah kenapa terdengar terganggu sambil ia berdiri dalam tingkah yang nyaris terhipnotis, mata lebar dan bibir terbuka dalam keterkejutan sambil ia berbalik secara mekanis dan berjalan keluar dari gedung makan. Ada ketenangan singkat.

"… Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu." Sehun mengatakan dengan santai sambil ia mengambil pisang Kris dan mulai mengupas kulitnya. Chanyeol berdiri dan memukul kepala Sehun.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan padaku!" Chanyeol mengerang sambil ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghujani Kris dengan pesan. Sepanjang pagi, Kris tidak pernah sekali pun membalas.

 _ **Oh gosh**_ _… Apa yang aku lakukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongdae mengumpat ketika teman baiknya memutus sambungan.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Kimia!_ Jumlah tanda seru benar-benar mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaannya.

Mendesah, ia berjalan kembali ke kelas, berdoa kepada Tuhan sesuatu yang baik lebih baik terjadi di klub sehingga dia bisa bertahan hidup selama sisa tahun ini.

Saat ia duduk dan mendengarkan ketua klub berbicara bahasa kutu buku, dia hampir jatuh tertidur sampai ia mendengar pintu terbuka dengan suara keletak.

Bukan benar-benar ketika pintu terbuka, tapi lebih kepada suara yang mengapung dari pintu itu.

"Permisi, apa ini kelas kimia?" Suara itu lembut dan dapat dikenali Chen di mana pun. Matanya langsung terbuka, jantungnya berdegup ketika ia sadar orang itu Minseok.

"Iya, silahkan duduk." Ketua klub menjawab. Chen melihat dengan mata lebar saat Minseok melihat sekeliling ruangan sampai matanya terpaku pada kursi kosong di samping Chen. Nafasnya tercekat ketika taksirannya berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Aroma kopi berhembus di hidung chen.

"Hai. Aku Minsoek." Bahkan perkenalannya pun lembut sambil ia mengirimkan senyuman kecil pada Chen.

"… Aku Chen." Dia menjawab, dan walaupun dia kaget, Chen adalah tipe orang yang selalu menjaga wajah datarnya.

"Aku tahu." Minseok tertawa. "Aku pernah melihatmu di pesta."

"… Oh." Chen juga tertawa, tapi ketua klub mengirimkan delikan ke arah mereka dan dia langsung berhenti.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau memilih Kimia, kau tahu …" Minseok berbisik. "Tapi ini semacam tantangan dari seseorang."

"Aku memilih klub ini karena kesalahan." Chen mendesah, walaupun dia tahu dia tak apa dengan itu.

" _Well_ kalau begitu, mari kita bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu di sini!" Minseok tersenyum, dan Chen tak bisa pungkiri untuk tersenyum kembali.

.

.

ooo

.

.

BALESAN REVIEW

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW! DAN MAAF KALAU ADA SALAH NULIS NAMA. LOVE YOU ALL! :*

 **Noname104** : Tidak di discontinue kok tenang aja /senyum/ sama-sama dan makasih udah nyemangatin.

 **Hyera832** : Makasih sudah nyemangatin. Untuk kebahasaan di T/N akan dibahas lebih lanjut. Oh iya makasih udah jawab pertanyaan Berry.

 **Fuyusky** : Emang seru paraaaah XD makasih udah semangatin ^^

 **Atikalight** : Ini udah ya~

 **LuckyDeer** : Makasih udah jawab pertanyaan Berry. Soal kebahasaan bakal dibahas lebih lanjut di T/N! terima kasih lagi sudah nyemangatiiiin!

 **Azalea07** : Ini sudah ya~ makasih semangatnya!

 **ByunJaehyunee** : tetap di sini kok. Makasih sudah baca dan ini udah lanjut ya! makasih udah ngucapin gws ^^

 **Eka915** : udah LANJUT! XD panggil aku Berry aja jangan yang lain. Untuk update jadwal tetap aku seminggu sekali ya~ makasih udah ngucapin gws

 **Ika ohbyun (spasi ganti titik)** : Makasih sarannya! Dibahas lebih lanjut di T/N Kalau penasaran baca terus ya! XD Maksudnya aslinya ada chapter apa ya? Ini emang chaptered.

 **RahmaIndirawati** : Thank you~

 **ChanBMine** : Pantengin trus aja yaa! XD Makasih doa sama semangatnya!

 **Nomu** : Gak dihapus kok! Itu delsoon yang chap aku cuap-cuap sakit doang! Gak mungkin aku mau delete tanpa penjelasan yang jelas(?) haha

 **Azzuree** : Tidak didelete! Tenang aja XD

 **Cbaf** : Mangapin Berry ini update kok haha. Makasih doanya.

.

MAKASIH YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA FF TRANS INI! REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! /HUG TIGHTLY/

.

T/N :

Ini update lebih cepat! Yuhu! Karena Berry merasa bersalah sudah gak update-update ini ff trans. Berry udah baikan sekarang. Alhamdulillah. Makasih buat yang udah doain Berry!

Oiya! Ada kabar gembira. Blehmeh telah membalas pesan aku haha dan dia bilang gpp aku publish di sini. Jadinya aku bakal stay di sini deh ^^

Hmmm untuk kebahasaan Berry bakal tetep baku ya di narasi karena asa aneh kalau bahasa sehari-hari. Dipercakapan baru Berry kadang-kadang pake yang sehari-hari, buat yang cocok aja tapi. Soalnya Berry kan translate bukan interpretasi. Mohon maklum Hmmm dan emang banyak yang gak perlu gitu ya haha maaf ntar Berry edit dan di chap yang ini mudah-mudahan udah gak ada. Pokoknya komen aja terus kalau kalian ada yang gak berkenan. Tapi jangan galak-galak ya~ XD

Daaaan Berry baru ngeh banyak ya yang trans FF dan entah kenapa Berry minder /sad/ dan maaf kalau Berry updatenya gak secepat atau sebagus yang lain /bow/ tapi Berry terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik /eaaa/ haha.

Pokoknya saran dan review kalian membantu Berry. ^^

Berry gpp sebenernya sama sider tapi jangan semua ya XD berasa sepi wkwk Berry seneng soalnya balesin review. Eh tapi ganggu gak si buat kalian yang baca ada balesan review gitu? Eh udah deh Berry mulai ngaco dah.

Thank you all! Love you

XOXO


	5. Teman Sekamar

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY(?) BOY CHANYEOL /kiss/ WISH ALL UNICORN AND RAINBOW THINGS HAPPEN TO YOU /kiss again/

.

ooo

.

271116

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengajukan pergantian kamar. Untungnya teman sekamarku mau." Kris bernafas lega sambil mereka nongkong di kamar Kris Malam minggu itu.

"Siapa yang pindah kamar?"

"Dia." Kris bergidik sekali lagi. "Kau tahu dia itu tiga besar dari Yang akan Melakukan Hal itu Di Mana pun di _poll_ -ku."

"Siapa yang tahu?" Sehun berbicara. "Mungkin dia pernah sekali melakukannya dengan seseorang di atas kasurmu." Kris membersut dan melempar bantal padanya.

"Siapa yang akan jadi teman sekamar baru mu? Joonmyun?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan Kris langsung diam, seluruh ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu. Dia berbalik sampai punggungnya menghadap mereka.

"Dia belum pulih." Sehun berbisik, dan Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, merasa tak enak. _Joonmyun mungilku!_ Chanyeol hampir bisa mendengar Kris meratap. _Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri?_

"Kau tahu … itu mungkin saja tidak benar, 'kan? Itu Cuma spekulasi saja …" Chanyeol memaparkan dengan hati-hati, tapi kurang respon dari temannya itu mengerikan.

Saat itu juga, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan pintunya terbuka. Minseok dan Lu Han masuk dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

"Hei!" Mereka berdua berkicau berbarengan sambil duduk di kasur Kris. Sehun dan Chanyeol menyapa mereka dengan suram dan Kris benar-benar mengabaikan apa pun yang terjadi di kenyataan.

"Jadi sepertinya aktivitas klub kedua kita dimulai bseok." Luhan berkata sambil ia berguling di kasur Kris.

"Ya. Kita semua memilih musik, 'kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan gugup. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, meyakinkan dirinya. Ya, akirnya klub yang dapat membuatnya rileks, karena sejauh tahun ini tidak ada apa-apa selain kekacauan bagi Chanyeol, kalau boleh jujur. Kenapa? Karena Byun Baekhyun.

Dan sungguh, menurutnya semua tidak akan lebih buruk dari pada ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi itu terjadi.

Ternyata Byun Baekhyun juga di klub musik.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan geramannya ketika dia berjalan masuk dan melihat Baekhyun di kejauhan bersama Chen dan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan lingkar gelap di bawah matanya.

Mengapa dia berada di hampir _semua_ -nya dengan Baekhyun? Dia bahkan tidak akan kaget lagi jika Baekhyun ternyata berada di klub terakhirnya! Jengkel, ia menyilangkan lengan dan memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang paling jauh dari musuhnya, dan temannya, tidak sadar, duduk dengannya sambil mereka berbincang satu sama lain.

"Hei. Tidak tahu kau di klub musik juga." Sebuah suara muncul entah dari mana, nada bicaranya mampu membuat Chanyol meleleh, tapi malah jantungnya berpacu dalam hitungan detik sambil Ia berbalik dan melihat taksirannya berdiri di sana, tersenyum padanya.

"K-Kyungsoo? Kau di sini juga?" Matanya melebar dan dia tak bisa pungkiri untuk berteriak dalam hati karena senang.

"Ya. Musik selalu menjadi bagian terbesar dalam hidupku …" Ia berkata sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Aku telah belajar menyanyi sejak aku kecil, jadi …"

"KYUNGSOO!" Suara menjengkelkan mengapung di antara mereka berdua dan Chanyeol terlihat memutar matanya frustrasi sambil ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri dan … _meluncurkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo_.

"Hai." Kyungsoo menyapa sambil menunduk pada musiknya.

"Mau ku beri pijitan itu lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polos, dan ketika Kyungsoo tidak melihat dia mengirimkan senyuman iblis pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa seperti akan meledak!

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu kau sebagus itu dalam memijat." Kyungsoo setuju, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman pada jumlah kontak yang Baekhyun berikan padanya (Baekhyun mulai membelai rambut gelap Kyungsoo hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol jengkel).

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati pijatannya … kau tahu…" Baekhyun tertawa, dan walaupun wajahnya terlihat polos, Chanyeol dapat mendeteksi keiblisan dibaliknya.

"… _mendesah_ dan semuanya …"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo merah padam.

"A-aku tidak melakukannya!" Kyungsoo mengelak, menaruh kembali musiknya ke tas laptop.

"Iya kau melakukannya … Jika aku tidak tahu betul, aku pikir kau melakukan sesuatu yang _kotor_ …" Baekhyun tersenyum iblis dan Chanyeol semakin merona. Gambaran tak pantas mulai mengapung di pikirannya …

Dia berkedip dalam keterkejutan ketika melihat Kyungsoo hilang kendali dan menggelepak belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Simpan gambaran menjijikan untukmu sendiri." Kyungsoo menggertak, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat senyuman terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun meringis karena pukulan itu tapi ia memegang lengan Kyungsoo.

"Duduk denganku!" Kyungsoo berbalik untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol, tapi saat ia melakukannya, yang Chanyeol lihat hanyalah lidah bodoh yang Baekhyun julurkan dari bibir bodohnya.

Saat ia mengepalkan tangan dan mulai berjalan ke arah kejengekelan yaitu Byung Baekhyun, sebuah suara yang diberi kekuatan oleh mikrofon membuatnya terdiam.

"OKE DUDUK DI MANA KALIAN BERADA SEKARANG! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN PENGUMUMAN SINGKAT, KEMUDIAN KALIAN SEMUA DAPAT BERGERAK LAGI!" Bingung, Chanyeol duduk di mana dia berada, disusul Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"… … …" Ada ketenangan singkat sambil ketua klub melihat-lihat untuk memastikan semua orang duduk, lalu:

"Oke! Sekarang orang-orang yang berjarak lima meter dari di mana kau duduk akan menjadi grup mu untuk projek pertama yang akan kita dapatkan!" Ketua klub itu mengumumkan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap horor satu sama lain.

" _What the_ —" Mereka bicara bersamaan, lalu berbalik menghadap ketua itu.

"TIDAK!" Mereka berdua berseru sambil menunjuk satu sama lain pada waktu yang sama. " Aku tidak ingin dipasangkan dengan DIA!"

"Baik, baik, anak-anak …" Ketua klub berkata. " Tidak ada yang bisa membatah dalam hal ini karena kau harus mencari teman baru!"

"Kita _bukan_ teman dan _tidak akan pernah_ menjadi teman!" Mereka kembali berseru, tapi kali ini ketua klub itu mengubah ekspresinya, dari manis dan keren menjadi suram dan bahaya.

"KALIAN LEBIH BAIK TUTUP MULUT DAN MENERIMANYA ATAU KALIAN BISA KELUAR DARI KLUB INI DAN AKU AKAN MEMASTIKAN KALIAN AKAN PINDAH KE KLUB YANG PALING TIDAK INGIN DIMASUKI." Ketua klub itu jengkel sambil meihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam, lalu dengan mulusnya, dia kembali menjadi keren, dirinya yang normal.

"Baiklah, anak-anak …" Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol mengerang karena ingin keluar dari ini. Di kejauhan luar pikirannya yang jengkel, dia mendengar Baekhyun mengerang juga dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir sambil ia melihat Chanyeol merajuk di sudut ruangan—secara harfiah. Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya karena jengkel sambil melihat penjelasan projek pada kertas yang diberikan. Dia sangat tergugah untuk mengatakan 'TIDAK! DAN KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BAIK-BAIK SAJA!' tapi dia menghentikan dirinya sendiri, karena jika dia mengacaukan kesenangannya dengan cepat dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menghancurkan hati Chanyeol, dia tidak akan puas dan tidak ada yang tersisa lagi untuk dimainkan.

Lagipula, dia senang melihat wajah Chanyeol terbelit dalam kecemburuan.

"… Kami hanya bertengkar, sepertinya …" Baekhyun mendesah, dan walaupun dia terlihat sedih di luar, dia mengumpat di dalam karena benar-benar menaruh dirinya dan Chanyeol dalam satu kalimat, dalam satu kata.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, tapi menghentikan dirinya sendiri. "… Tidak itu bukan urusanku …"

"Oh _well_ , tidak masalah juga berapa banyak orang yang tahu karena sudah jelas bagi semua orang kalau kami dalam kondisi yang buruk …" Baekhyun terdiam sambil coba menyusun cerita karangan di pikirannya.

"Kau sering melihatku di sekitar Chen, 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. " _Well_ … masalahnya, Chanyeol memang orang yang cemburuan-posesif …" Baekyun hampir tersedak karena mengatakan nama terkutuk itu.

" _You see_ … Yeol dan aku bertemu … sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, dan kami menjadi teman ketika pertama kali memasuki sekolah-menegah-universitas ini. Kau bisa bilang kami _sahabat_ … " Baekhyun geli. " Tapi dia tidak tahu Chen itu teman masa kecilku sampai Chen datang dan bergabung dengan kami tahun kemarin."

"Jadi ketika Chen datang, awalnya dia berteman dengan Chen, tapi aku pikir sepertinya dia merasa sedikit _moody_ akhir-akhir ini. Dia mengkonfrotasiku beberapa hari yang lalu, mengatakan dia muak melihat Chen selalu ada di sekitarku dan apa pun itu, dan itulah mengapa kami seperti ini." Baekhyun medesah.

"Oh … jadi itu mengapa kau benar-benar mengabaikannya sebelumnya."

"Iya, iya. Tentu saja." Baekyun mengusap air mata non-eksis dari sudut matanya, tertawa layaknya iblis di dalam. Kalau saja Park Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang dia katakan pada Kyungsoo …

"Persahabatan kalian sungguh dalam." Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan pelan, sebelum matanya melebar mempertimbangankan. "Jangan khawatir! Aku akan coba membicarakan hal ini padanya, karena aku sedikit terkena pengaruh … aku di grupmu, kau tahu?" Dia tersenyum dengan malu sebelum bergerak pergi.

 _Sempurna_. Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan seringai ketika melihat punggung mungil Kyungsoo mundur menuju pecundang yang menjadi alasan bodoh itu.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" Suara halus sejenak menghentikan Chanyeol dari mode depresinya. Kupingnya mencuat dan dia berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan nafas berat kecil sebelum berbalik kembali untuk menjejaki karpet dengan jarinya. "Aku dengar kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?"

 _ **What the actual fu—**_

"Jangan khawatir, aku telah mendengar semuanya." Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya, dan aroma taksirannya berhembus ke hidungnya sampai Chanyeol tak bisa bernafas. "Kau hanya cemburu, karena Chen bermain dengan sahabatmu terlalu banyak, 'kan?" Chanyeol berbalik untuk mengirimkan delikan membunuh kepada Baekhyun, seluruh ekspresinya _**what the fuck**_ , tapi Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak melihat apa pun.

"Siapa yang cemburu karena dia—"

"Sekarang, Chanyeol, tak apa kalau kau merasa cemburu." Tangan Kyungsoo diletakkan dengan ragu di bahu Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan nafasnya tercekat. "Justru, aku bisa cemburu juga. Tapi kau harus mengerti kalau Baekhyun peduli padamu dan padaku, sepertinya kau dan dia lebih dekat dibandingkan dia dengan Chen."

 _Sebenarnya apa yang bajingan itu katakan pada Kyungsoo? Aku tidak cemburu dan tak akan pernah cemburu padanya!_

"Dengar, Kyungsoo … aku tahu kelihatannya seperti itu bagimu, tapi sungguh …"

"Kadang-kadang merasa cemburu itu tak apa, Chan." Chanyeol benar-benar berhenti bicara karena _**fuck**_ _Kyungso baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan_ _ **whathehellwhatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell**_ _…_

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku yakin Baekhyun sangat menyayangimu. Ayo, berbaikan dengannya sekarang. Minta maaf karena telah membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah." _Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf,_ _ **for fuck's sake**_ _—_ dia langsung berdiri ketika merasakan Kyungsoo menepuknya di punggung, sudah merasa termotivasi untuk meminta maaf karena merasakan tangan Kyungsoo dan dia melakukannya.

"A-aku minta maaf, Byun Baekhyun, karena … telah jahat padamu." Chanyeol bergumam ketika dia berjalan kembali menuju musuhnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia melakukan ini untuk Kyungsoo. Seakan itu saja tidak cukup, Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di belakang kuping.

"Tadi itu apa?" Dia bertanya, tersenyum seperti orang gila ketika melihat Chanyeol berbalik dan mendelik padanya dengan ganas. "Aku tidak mendengar."

"A-aku minta maaf, ok?!" Chanyeol menggeram. Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyuman bak malaikat (yang Chanyeol belum pernah lihat sebelumnya) dan sebelum Chanyeol sadar, dia merasakan lengan mungil membungkus badannya, memeluknya.

"Berterima kasihlah karena telah menyelamatkanmu." Baekhyun berbisik di kuping Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bergidik karena UGH BERANI-BERANINYA BAEKHYUN MELAKUKAN ITU PADANYA?!

" _Thank you and fuck you_." Chanyeol mengeram kembali, tapi sepertinya perkataan tersebut jatuh pada kuping yang tuli sambil Baekhyun melepaskan diri dengan tawaan kecil.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo! Kau hebat!" Kyungsoo mengangguk sedikit sambil Baeekhyun menepuk punggungnya. "Kalau tidak, sepertinya Yeol tidak akan berbaikan denganku, si tukang cemburu memang." _Yeol? Siapa itu Yeol?_

Lalu dia sadar.

"Namaku bukan Yeol—"

"Shh, Yeol. Kau biasanya memohon untuk memanggilmu seperti itu padaku, ingat?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringain besar dan Chanyeol ingin meninju dirinya sndiri.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa selamat dari ini?_

.

.

.

.

"Pertemuan klub Musik selanjutnya hari Kamis!" Ketua klub berseru ketika pertemuan berakhir dan semua orang berhamburan keluar. Kris menyusul Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik …" Kris bergumam. "Satu kelompok sama teman-temanmu atau sama taksiran dan orang yang paling kau benci."

"Sama …" Chanyeol mendesah.

"Hei kawan!" Sehun berlari menuju mereka, memegang secarik kertas di tangan. "Coba tebak? Aku mengajukan pergantian kamar! Wuuhuu!" Dia berlari mengelilingi mereka sebelum menunjukkan kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang akan jadi teman sekamarmu?"

"Lu-hyung!" Ia mengumumkan dengan riang. Chanyeol dan Kris memutar matanya.

"Tidak mungkin." Mereka berdua mengatakan berbarengan. Sehun merengut.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau pernah naksir padanya, ingat?" kata Chanyeol datar.

"Jadi?"

"Apa kau lupa _seluruh sekolah_ tahu?"

"Kecuali Luhan sendiri, sebenarnya." Kris menambahkan.

"Mereka bahkan tidak akan mempertimbangkannya. Kau akan terjebak dengan bocah Tao itu untuk sisa tahun ini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Sisa akhir hidupmu, bisa jadi." Kris terkikik. Sehun mendelik pada mereka berdua.

"Lihat saja aku akan membuat ini terjadi!" Ia berkata, suara bertekad sambil ia menghentakkan kaki pergi, menyenggol Tao tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan pengajuan ditutup?" Chanyeol bertanya, Kris mengedikkan bahu.

"Besok, sepertinya?" Chanyeol balik mengedikkan bahu.

"Terserahlah." Mereka berdua mengedikkan bahu sambil mereka menuju kamar Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring di kasur, menatap langit-langit saat Kyungsoo mengerjakan pr majornya. Satu-satunya suara yang dapat terdengar adalah ketikan yang tak selalu muncul dari rambut hitam bermata lebar itu.

 _Sangat membosankan …_ Ia pikir pada dirinya sendiri. _Tidak ada yang bisa diajak main …._

"Baekhyun." Tiba-tiba, suara Kyungsoo menembus kesunyian, dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, bertemu dengan punggung-Kyungsoo-yang-masih-mengetik.

"Apa?"

"Besok Chanyeol mampir. Cuma pemberitahuan."

"Oh … oke." Baekhyun mendesah sambil dia mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan. Dia cukup yakin dia akan ada di sini, karena dia pada dasarnya besok bebas kecuali ada satu pelajaran di pagi hari. Membaca cepat pesan-pesan, dia mematikan ponsel karena melihat pesan _sexting_ yang sama, dari orang yang berbeda, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Bosan, dia melempar ponsel melewati kepalanya sambil dia menatap Kyungsoo.

 _Apa yang mesti dilakukan untuk mengganggunya, aku bertanya-tanya … ?_ Baekhyun berpikir pada dirnya sendiri, melihat punggung mungil Kyungsoo dan berharap bukan untuk pertama kalinya agar Chen ada di sini jadi dia bisa mengerjai teman baiknya itu—teman baik _asli_ -nya. Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati—akhir-akhir ini dia tahu bahwa teman sekamarnya itu sebenarnya tidak berbeda pada hampir kebanyakan hal, hanya saja dia sedikit malu dengan orang baru sehingga biasanya matanya menjadi besar, jadi dia terlihat 'imut' dan 'lugu'. Sebenarnya, semakin Baekhyun mengenal Kyungsoo, semakin dia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki dua sisi yang sangat berbeda—yang satunya ketika dia telihat seperti bola lembut nan _squishy_ , dan yang lainnya ketika dia kelihatannya benar-benar dapat berasosiasi dengan setan. Tapi itu tadi, banyak orang yang mempunyai kepribadian seperti itu.

"Gini …" Baekhyun dengan cepat duduk di kasurnya, menyilangkan kaki sambil dia menatap belakang kepala teman sekamarnya. "Kyungsoo?"

"Apa." Keluarlah suara monoton sambil Kyungsoo melanjutkan mengetik.

"Menurutmu … Chanyeol itu bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran (walaupun dalam hati ia mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk mencuci mulutnya dengan garam karena menyebutkan nama Chanyeol), tangannya menggenggam ujung kasur. Dia tidak gagal untuk menyadari bagaimana Kyungsoo benar-benar berhenti mengetik, seperti membeku.

.

.

.

.

"…" Ada keheningan singkat sambil Baekhyun menuggu dan Kyungsoo berpikir. Lalu:

"Dia rekan projekku. Itu saja." Kyungsoo akhirnya berkata, dan Baekhyun menaikan alisnya. _Aku sebut itu omong kosong._

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau lama menjawabnya?"

"Karena kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau berhenti mengetik juga?"

"Karena itu pertanyaan menarik."

"Lalu kenapa kau menjawabnya dengan singkat dan membosankan?" Ada keheningan singkat lagi sambil mereka berdua menatap masing-masing.

"Ayolah, Soo. Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil ia menggerakkan dirinya ke kasur teman sekamanya, karena itu akan membuat ia lebih dekat dengan di mana temannya sedang bekerja. Kyungsoo terdiam untuk sejenak, berbalik, dan mengeluarkan senyuman.

"Itu dia. Dia hanya rekan. Itu saja." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya dan merengut.

"Yakiiiiiiin?" Ayolah, kau pasti merasakan _sesuatu_ padanya!" _Walaupu tak ada yang bisa disukai darinya….._

Bohong.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagian kecil dari otaknya mencoba untuk memunculkan alasan, tapi dia mendorongnya kebawah dengan garang. Kyungsoo menatapnya, senyumannya menghilang, lalu dia kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Kyungsooooooooooooo!" Baekhyun merengek, terus dan terus menekan sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban jujur dari teman sekamarnya. "Lihatkan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa fokus mengetik karena kau terlalu memikirkannya!"

"Tidak, itu karena kau berteriak di kupingku." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan kalem.

"Soooooooooooooo …" Baekhyun melanjutkan, kebanykan karena dia sangat bosan dan jika ada sesuatu yang dapat dia capai dalam setengah jam ke depan yaitu ini, setidaknya. Kyungsoo berbalik kembali pada teman sekamarnya, ekspresi mematikan sambil ia menggelepak belakang kepala Baekhyun (walaupun dengan lembut), dan berbalik kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa menit, melihat dengan ketertarikan palsu pada jari Kyungsoo yang menggerayang di atas tombol jari, tapi tidak benar-benar menentuhnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak melakukan pekerjaanmu, jadi kau bisa menjawab." Baekhyun memaparkan, sudah tahu dia menang—kali ini. Kyungsoo membeku sejenak, dan saat itu Baekhyun merubah pikirannya karena _damn_ dia tahu Kyungsoo keras kepala dan tidak akan menjawab dan mungkin memukulnya lagi (kali ini pasti lebih keras), tapi dengan mengagetkan, teman sekamarnya rileks dengan desahan yang besar.

"Dia imut." Kyungsoo bergumam dengan pelan sampai-sampai Baekhyun hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Serius?" _Park Chanyeol imut? Lucu sekali._ Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil ia menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. " Kerja bagus _man!_ Aku tahu kau seperti itu!"

"Sekarang maukah kau meninggalkanku dalam kedamaian?" Kyungsoo bergumam, senyuman kecil terangkat sangat sedikit di sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak, belum." Mata Kyungsoo melebar lalu memicing sambil ia meletakkan tangannya di dagu, bibir berbentuk hatinya berubah menjadi rengutan kecil "Bicaralah."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tinggal bersama Chanyeol? Sebagai teman sekamar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mampir lebih awal sekali lagi walaupun dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia marah ketika sekali lagi melihat Byun Baekhyun.

"Berapa kali aku harus melihatmu sebelum kau pergi ke neraka?" Chanyeol membentak. Baekhyun meloncat keluar dari kasurnya dan berjalan perlahan dengan sombong menuju Chanyeol hingga dia berada sangat dekat sampai-sampai mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Ini kamarku. Jika kau tidak suka aku berada di sini, maka kau bisa keluar." Ia menjawab dengan halus, nada suara berteteskan racun sambil ia mendelik pada Chanyeol. Si raksasa mendengus, melangkah ke belakang, dan menyilangkan lengannya sambil ia mengalihkan pandangan. Baekhyun menyeringai karena dia tahu dia menang.

Dia melihat Chanyeol berdiri di kamar dengan canggung dan mulai tertawa sendiri.

"Duduklah di mana pun kau suka, Kyungsoo tak akan peduli juga." Chanyeol mengirimkan delikan kapada Baekhyun sebelum melihat sekeliling. Baekhyun berbaring di kasurnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Jika kau bertanya-tanya apa yang terkahir Kyungsoo lakukan, dia berbaring di kasur sambil menonton film Amerika." Chanyeol merona dan mengirimkan delikan lainnya pada Baekyhun sebelum tersentak dari kasur itu dan berbalik.

"Kyungsoo pergi ke kafeteria untuk memesan makan malam spesial, jika itu yang kau pertanyakan." Baekhyun melanjutkan bermain dengan ponselnya dan bahkan tidak perlu melihat musuhnya untuk tahu ekspresi apa yang ada di wajahnya.

"Dia memakan apa yang vegetarian makan sebulan sekali." Baekhyun melanjutkan sambil dia menekan ponselnya mati-matian. "… Ngomong-ngomong, berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Aku belum bersetubuh dengan siapa-siapa hari ini."

"BERHENTI MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!" Chanyeol akhirnya berteriak, wajah merah karena malu. Baekhyun mendongak, kaget.

"Membaca pikiranmu? Itu semua kentara dari tingkah menjijikanmu!" Chanyeol beruap dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyuman lainnya—kemenangan lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana menurutmu kalau mengganti teman sekamar dengan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir sambil dia membelokkan ponselnya ke satu sisi, lalu ke sisi lalinnya, jelas sekali main permainan mobil. Kuping Chanyeol mencuat.

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau idiot? Aku tidak mengulang apa yang telah ku katakan." Chanyeol dapat merasakan kemarahan mulai meningkat lagi dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau mengatur ini? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab setelah melakukan beberapa pertimbangan. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, lalu melempar ponselnya melewati bahu.

"Aku hanya mengusulkan, karena aku muak melihat wajahmu kapan pun kau datang dan melakukan projek kecilmu itu." Baekhyun mencibir. "Dan juga melihat sisi kamar milikmu seteiap aku pergi ke kamar Chen."

"Itu masalahmu karena memutuskan untuk pergi kesana dua kali sehari." Chanyeol mengerang, benar-benar jengkel karena sejauh ini dia sangat lelah karena membersihkan kamarnya dua kali sehari sehingga dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membiasakan diri dengan aroma Baekhyun.

"Maka semua masalah terpecahkan jika kau pindah dengan Kyungsoo dan aku dengan Chen." Chanyeol diam. Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Ayolah, apa ini perlu dipikirkan lebih lanjut?Atau kau memang hanya kepala kosong tanpa otak?" Baekhyun menjawab ketus, melihat rambut Chanyeol terangkat ujungnya dalam amarah. "Keuntungan yang kau dapatkan dari ini adalah semua—kau bisa hidup dengan _love interest_ -mu, dan kita tidak perlu melihat satu sama lain sebanyak yang kita perlukan." Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringai.

"Dan bukannya kau akan lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bergerak dan menggoda _your little—_ "'

"Berhenti! Jangan nodai pikiranku dengan gambaran semacam itu!" Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan erat dan menaruh tangannya dikuping. Baekhyun terkikik dengan dark.

"Orang yang lugu ya kau?" Baekhyun sekali lagi meninggalkan kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol sampai dia berdiri kurang dari satu langkah jauhnya, dan nafas Chanyeol tercekat ketika dia merasakan sebuah jari membelai dagunya.

"Kau tidak berharap dia menyentuhmu seperti ini, dengan sangat lembut?" Suara Baekhyun mengapung di kuping Chanyeol walaupun dia telah menutupi kuping erat dengan tangannya. Dia merasakan sebuah tangan meluncur ke atas dadanya dengan pelan. "Lalu tangannya akan berjinjit ke atas dadamu sampai dia membuka kancingmu, satu per satu …" Chanyeol ingin melepaskan diri, tapi dia dapat membayangkan itu, dan walaupun dia meneriaki dirinya bahwa ini tidak benar, dan _**fucking**_ _Byun Baekhyun_ -lah yang menyentuhnya, dia merasakan lututnya menjadi lemas.

"Lalu …" Suara Baekhyun dengan bahayanya menggerayang di dekat kuping Chanyeol. "Dia akan berbisik di kupingmu, seperti ini … dan dia akan menjadi yang _memohon_ padamu untuk menyetubuhinya—"

Pintunya terbuka klik dengan tiba-tiba dan mata lebar Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan canggung.

"Uh …" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergerak menjauh dari masing-masing seperti magnet yang menolak mundur, dengan Chanyeol yang sangat merona dan Baekhyun menyeringai seperti dia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Kita hanya mendisukikan tentang teman sekamar dan seks …" Baekhyun memulai saat Kyungsoo dengan canggung duduk di kursinya. Walaupun Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, Baekhyun tahu dia sepertinya berasap dengan kecemburuan di dalam. "… dan lelaki di sini ini tidak bermasturbasi selama hampir tiga bulan! Percaya tidak?" Mulut Chanyeol jatuh terbuka.

"Bgaimana kau bisa tahu it—"

"… Karena dia terlalu polos untuk mengasosiasikan wajah seseorang dengan khayalan seksualnya." Baekhyun menyelesaikan, dan Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin menutup mulutnya dan Kyungsoo terlihat tidak nyaman, tapi sedikit penasaran.

"Siapa seseorang itu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringaian lainnya pada pertanyaan itu dan Chanyeol menampar dirinya secara mental.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku bersumpah—"

"Cuma idola laki-laki favoritnya. Seorang laki-laki yang disebut Lee Soo Man." Mata Kyungsoo lebih melebar dari lebar dan Chanyeol jatuh ke lantai, ingin memmukul Baekhyun karena mengarang hal tak jelas tapi juga ingin menendangnya sampai mati karena dia yang awalnya memulai semua ini.

"… Oh." Mata lebar Kyungsoo beralih pada Chanyeol, yang dalam hati bercucuran air mata, terlalu malu untuk melihat mata orang. "… Aku tidak tahu kau … suka lelaki tua, sudah menikah, Chanyeol."

"Aku hanya … aku …" Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata, kebanyakn karena tidak ada yang bisa menutupi apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ungkap, jadi dia duduk di sana, merona seperti orang gila.

"Karena dia punya istri, dan Yeol di sini merasa salah untuk melakukan itu." Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati. Kyungsoo duduk di sana dengan canggung.

" _Anyway_ …" Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kami juga mendiskusikan tentang pergantian teman sekamar yang aku bicarakan padamu kemarin … dan Yeol sepertinya oke-oke saja dengan itu." _Berhenti. Memanggil. Ku. Yeol._

"Benarkan, _Yeol_?" Baekhyun tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil dia melihat Chanyeol yang sekali lagi mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya.

"Iya." Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya. "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja dengan itu." _justru, aku sangat menyukainya._

"Maka sudah ditentukan!" Baekhyun tersnyum lebar. Saat itulah Chanyeol ingat sesuatu.

"Tunggu … Kris mengatakan pengajuannya berkahir … hari ini …" Keheningan menjatuhi mereka seperti malapetaka, dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah mengeluarkan ponsel mereka, mengecek sesuatu dengan kasar dan nyaris putus asa. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat dalam kebingungan pada tingkah berbarengan mereka. Ada keheningan lainnya saat mereka berdua menatap layar dengan mata lebar.

"PENGAJUANNYA BERAKHIR DALAM 5 MENIT!" Mereka berdua berseru pada waktu yang sama, sangat sinkron terhadap satu sama lain sampai-sampai Kyungsoo takut sesaat.

"Aku akan kembali!" Baekhyun berseru sambil berlari keluar pintu. Chanyeol berlari setelahnya dan berhenti di pintu, melihat Baekhyun bergegas turun di lorong.

"KAU LEBIH BAK MENDAPATKANNYA, _ASSHOLE_!" Chanyeol meneriakinya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

"Jadi …" Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam ketenangan sambil dia meliihat Kyungsoo. "Apakah kita akan meanjutkan pertanyaan survei itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sekitar 200 meter jauhnya sebelum dia berhenti, kehabisan nafas. _**Damn me**_ _karena stamina yang crap_. Ia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan pada sisa jalan.

… _tunggu, kenapa aku sangat peduli tentang ini? Tidak masalah juga buatku untuk mengganti teman sekamar atau tidak … aku tidak benar-benar mendapatkan manfaat juga …_ Lagipula, Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan tidak ada perubahan yang banyak jika ada Chanyeol di sana, karena dengan mengejutkan, akhir-akhir ini dia menemukan kehadiran Chanyeol hanya sedikit dapat ditahan. Menggeleng kepalanya, bingung, dia melanjutkan berjalan menuju meja formulir pengajuan teman sekamar … dan dia berhenti ketika melihat seseorang mulai mengepaknya.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun memanggil sambil ia menggunakan stamina terakhirnya untuk berlari. Zhang Yi Xing menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun!" Ia memanggil, mengangkat lengannya untuk dilambaikan, tapi dalam prosesnya beberapa kertas pengajuan jatuh dari tangannya.

"Yi Xing …" Baekhyun terengah-engah sambil ia membungkuk untuk membantu Yi Ixng mengumpulkan kertas yang terjatuh. "… Aku membutuhkan salah satu adari kertas itu … untuk mengganti … teman sekamar …" Mereka selesai mengumpulkannya dan Yi Xing melihatnya dengan beribu maaf.

"Maaf, Baekhyun, tapi kertasnya sudah tidak ada lagi …" Yi zing menjawab. "… Sepertinya orang yang tidak puas lebih banyak dari yang kami kira …" 

"Kalau begitu …" Baekhyun melihat sekeliling sambil ia mengatur nafas, lalu sebuah ide mamsukinya dan dia memegang lengan Yi Xing dengan lumayan tiba-tiba. "Bukannya kau bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini juga? Mereka memberikanmu pekerjaan ini, 'kan?" Yi Xing mengangguk dengan tak konsentrasi.

"Bisakah kau … mungkin mengingat nomor kamar dan pertukaran anggotanya?" Baekhyun bertanya, tidak terlalu yakin kenapa dia ngotot.

"Uh … sepertinya aku tidak diizinkan untuk—"

"Tolooooooooooooooooooong Yi Xing, toloooooooooooooooooooong?" Baekhyun mengtupkan telapak tangan dan melihat temannya dengan mata memelas. Yi Xing menatap kembali untuk sejenak, momen yang sangat sangat panjang sebelum dia mendesah.

"Oke. Tapi ingatanku tidak terlalu bagus .."

"Tak apa. Nama-nama ini sangat mudah. Ingatlah untuk menukar kamar 65 dan kamar 23! Ada Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Chen, dan Park Chanyeol … Sudahlah, hanya ingat dua nama ini, oke? Taruh Baekhyun dan Chen bersama, ya?"

"… Baekhyun dan Chen." Yi Xing mengulang, alis menyatu dalam tekad untuk mengingat banyak hal.

"Iya. Kamar 65 dan kamar 23, dan ingat Baekhyun dan Chen saja, oke? Tidak masalah siapa yang bertukar kamar, selama kau menaruh Chen dan aku bersama." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil dia menepuk punggung Yi Xing, berterima kasih padanya dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Yes!_ " Kris berseru dengan kemenangan sambil dia menatap layar. Bingung, Chanyeol mengintip mendekat, dan melihat pesan yang mengatakan: 'Selamat, pengajuan teman sekamarmu diterima dan teman sekamarmu telah berhasil diganti. Kau sekarang tinggal di Kamar 35 dengan teman sekamar baru dari Kamar 60. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pergantian kamar final karena kami tidak bisa terus membiarkan kalian mengganti teman sekamar, kapan pun kalian mau, jadi dimohon untuk bersabar. Hanya satu tahun, tidak lebih. Jika kau yang pindah, dimohon untuk mengepak barang-barangmu sore ini dan tiba di kamar barumu malam ini. Guru-guru akan berkeliling untuk mengecek apakah kalian berada di kamar yang benar dan hukuman berat akan diberlakukan jika kalian berada di kamar yang salah.'

"Aku tinggal di kamar yang sama, DAN aku mendapatkan teman sekamar baru! Menyenangkannya." Kris tersenyum seperti orang gila. "Akhirnya! Aku bisa tidur dalam damai! Akhirnya!" Tapi dia kemudian sadar temannya tidak memperhatikan, malah mengecek sesuatu dii ponselnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebenarnya …"Chanyeol memulai dengan malu. "… Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu …"

.

.

.

.

"APA?! KAU SEKAMAR DENGAN KYUNGSOO?" Kris berteriak dengan sangat keras sehingga Chanyeol harus menutup mulutnya untuk membuatnya diam.

"Shh! Jangan keras-keras!" Chanyeol berbisik, wajah merah jambu sambil dia melepaskan Kris.

"Tunggu … Apa yang membuatmu mendapatkan ide ini? Dan apa yang membuatmu sangat berani?" Kris bertanya, dan sambil Chanyeol memikirkannya, dia sadar bahwa bukan dirinya yang benar-benar melakukan apa pun.

"Itu … Byun Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin bertukar kamar, jadi …" Chanyeol bergumam sambil mata Kris melebar.

"Byun Baekhyun _membantu_ -mu? _What the actual_ …" Kris tertawa "Kau membiarkan _musuh_ -mu membantu? Serius?" Kris tertawa lagi dan Chanyeol merona malu.

"Tidak! Dia ingin sekamar dengan Chen, dasar idioit!"

"Tidak, _kau_ yang idiot di sini." Kris tertawa lagi. "Bukan seperti dia perlu Chen untuk bertahan juga, kau tahu. Sama seperti kau yang tidak membutuhkanku di kamarmu untuk mengurusimu sepanjang waktu. Dia baik-baik saja dengan Kyungsoo, seperti yang kau bisa lihat, malahan, aku melihat mereka sering jalan."

"Ap—" Chanyeol berkedip dengan bodoh, merasa rasa cemburu membelit dalam dirinya. "Lalu kenapa—"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kris memutar matanya. "Kalau begitu kau cari tahu sendiri." Dia mendekat sambil dia melihat ponsel Chanyeol. "Jadi apa kau ingin tahu apakah pengajuanmu diterima atau tidak?"

Jantung berdegup, Chanyeol mengembalikan perhatiannya pada ponsel, baru akan mengklik email yang baru saja dikirim padanya. Dia menarik nafas dalam sambil mengklik pesan itu.

'Selamat, pengajuan teman sekamarmu diterima dan teman sekamarmu telah berhasil diganti. Kau sekarang tinggal di Kamar 65 dengan teman sekamar baru dari Kamar 23. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pergantian kamar final karena kita tidak bisa terus membiarkan kalian mengganti teman sekamar kapan pun kalian mau, jadi dimohon untuk bersabar. Hanya satu tahun, tidak lebih. Jika kau yang pindah, dimohon untuk mengepak barang-barangmu sore ini dan tiba di kamar barumu malam ini. Guru-guru akan berkeliling untuk mengecek apakah kalian berada di kamar yang benar dan hukuman berat akan diberlakukan jika kalian berada di kamar yang salah."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman lebar sambil Kris menepuk punggunya, tangannya bergetar sampai ponsel jatuh dari tangan, jantungnya hampir terbang keluar dari dada. _Yes_! Kyungsoo akhirnya akan menjadi teman sekamarnya, dan mereka akan mengerjakan projek minor mereka bersama, projek musik bersama, bernyanyi bersama, mandi bersama, tidur bersama—

"Aku benar-benar harus bermasturbasi …" Chanyeol bergumam dengan pelan, takut jika dia tidak melakukannya dia akan sangat aktif pada malam hari karena mengetahui Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ya, kau harus …" Kris menjawab dengan muram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dah, roommate." Chen mendesah sambil memberikan Chanyeol pelukan kecil. "Aku yakin aku akan merindukanmu _man_."

"Iya, aku juga." Chanyeol berbisik dengan pelan, walaupun jantungnya bernyanyi karena Kyungsoo sebentar lagi akan tiba. Chen memegang barang bawaannya sambil dia berdiri di pintu, melihat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Senang mengenalmu. Berharap Baekhyun bisa akarab denganmu juga." Chen mendesah, dan Chanyeol tak mengatakan apa-apa walaupun kepalanya berteriak _Aku tidak akan berteman dengan Byun Baekhyun, walau itu membunuhku._ Tapi dia terus tersenyum paksa sambil melambaikan selamat tinggal pada Chen, jantung sedikit mengerutkarena dia baru saja kehilangan salah satu teman sekamar terbaik yang ia punya.

Tapi tak apa, karena Kyungsoo akan datang.

Saat Chanyeol berbaring di sana sore itu, jantung berpacu di dada sambil dia menunggu Kyungsoo datang, ponselnya berdering.

Itu sangat membuatnya terkejut sehingga dia tersentak, berpikir kalau teman sekamarnya telah datang, tapi sambil dia melihat sumber suara, dia sadar itu hanya ponselnya, dia sadar itu Cuma Kris.

"Apa." Chanyeol menjawab, sedikit jengkel karena temannya telah menakuti.

" _Chanyeol … kau tak tahu …"_ Kris terkesiap, terdengar sangat takut. Chanyeol, khawatir, langsung terduduk.

"Apa?"

"… Apakah … Apa kau ingat teman sekamarmu tahun kemarin?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bodoh, tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" _Aku pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan dan ketika aku kembali … Aku …"_ Kris mengeluarkan isakan tercekat saat mata Chanyeol melebar dalam kesadaran. " _Dia … aku … Dia bersetubuh dengan seseorang … di atas TEMPAT TIDUR ku!"_

Chanyeol langsung merasa kasihan pada temannya, yang harus banyak berkorban untuk menyingkirkan teman sekamarnya hanya untuk mendapatkan yang lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Maaf, _man_ … sungguh …" Chanyeol berbisik dengan simpatik sambil dia mendengar Kris meratap di sisi lain. "Itu hanya … keberuntunganmu _man_ … aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, _man_ …"

" _Argh, Chanyeol. Bunuh aku sekarang."_ Lalu temannya memutus sambungan. Chanyeol mendesah. Hari ini hari yang buruk, tapi tak apa, karena Kyungsoo sebentar lagi akan datang.

Kyungsoo sebentar lagi akan datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chen tiba di kamarnya, tidak ada siapa pun di sana dan terlihat seperti tidak ada siapa pun yang berkemas. _Oh oke kalau begitu, mungkin Kyungsoo belum punya waktu untuk melakukannya_. Chen mengedikkan bahu sambil meninggalkan barang-barang yang belum dibongkar ke sisi dan bergegas keluar untuk mendapatkan semangkuk ikan dan keripik itu!

Ketika sampai di kafeteria, dia beruntung karena masih cukup tersisa untuknya membeli dua mangkuk ikan dan keripik, tapi tidak beruntungnya dia harus menunggu selama satu setengah jam. Apa itu balik bandar? Tidak, tapi karena Chen tidak ada kerjaan lain, dia melakukan ini saja. Puas, dia memegang mangkuk itu di tangannya sambil berjalan kembali setelah membuang satu setengah jam waktu hidupnya. Saat ia berbelok ke lorongnya yang dulu, dia sadar dia baru saja pindah. Terkikik sendiri, dia berputar balik dan mulai berjalan ke arah berlawanan, dan beruntung pintunya sedikit terbuka dan dia hanya butuh menendang untuk membukanya.

"Baekhyun, kau kemba—" Chen memulai, tapi menghentikan dirinya sendiri ketika dia melihat mata besar memandangnya.

"Oh, hei Kyungsoo. Sepertinya kau belum pindah." Chen menaruh makanannya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu—setengah bagian dari kamar itu, yang sebelumnya benar-benar berantakan, sekarang tanpa noda, dan Do Kyungsoo itu duduk mengerjakan prnya.

"…"

"… Baekhyun yang pindah, bukan aku." Kyungsoo menjawab, mata lebar penuh kebingungan. Terburu-buru, Chen mengeluarkan email yang telah dikirim padanya pagi tadi (yang telah dia cetak untuk situasi seperti ini), dan membuka lipatannya, menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"… Tapi emailnya mengatakan aku yang pindah ke sini …"

"… Dan emailnya mengatakan aku tetap di sini …" Kyungsoo menyelesaikan.

"… _Shit_." Chen mengumpat, lalu bergegas keluar pintu, tapi tepat saat menutup pintu, dia mendengar dua suara keras, bergabung menjadi satu:

" _KELUAR DARI KAMARKU, SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Chen mendesah.

 _Dan itu dimulai._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun meminta pergantian kamar, Yi Xing tiba di kantor di mana semua informasi tentang skedul murid-murid, teman sekamar dan guru yang ditentukan dan semuanya, dan dia menaruh kertas-kertas itu, dia mengulang _'65 dan 23, Baek dan Chan'_.

Dengan tenang, dia membalikkan kertas buku itu, ingin melakukan permintaan kecil (walaupun itu sedikit menentang aturan) untuk temannya, yang telah membantu Bahasa Koreanya tahun kemarin tanpa meminta apa pun sebagai gantinya. Dia menemukan kamar 23 dan 65 pada dua halaman yang berbeda , dan menatap nama-namanya.

 _Kamar 23: Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kamar 65: Kim Jongdae dan Park Chanyeol_

 _ **Yes!**_ _Ketemu!_ Yi Xing tersenyum dengan bangga pada dirinya sendiri sambil dia menggosok keluar nama Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan Kim Jongdae, lalu mengganti Kim Jongdae dengan Byun Baekhyun. Untuk sekali ini, dia mengingat sesuatu dengan benar!

 _Ini balas budiku untukmu, walaupun ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingakan yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih, Baekhyun._ Yi Xing berpikir pada dirinya sendiri sambil dia mengetik email untuk dikirim kepada empat anggota khusus itu, berharap dia telah melakukan sesuatu walau sedikit untuk memberikan temannya kebahagian kecil.

.

ooo

.

T/N:

Ceye ulang tahun! yey! /salto/ hmm chanyeol ini biasnya berry, makanya senang sekali berry hari ini. Walaupun berry suka EXO dan Chanyeol gak dari awal, tapi rasa sayang berry begitu besar /caelah/ dan bahkan sebelum suka EXO chanyeol sudah menarik perhatian berry di mv you don't know lovenya .

Jadi curhat lol.

Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun buat chanyeol kesayanganku. Wyatb.

Berry mau terima kasih sama yang udah baca, review , fav, dan follow, walaupun reviewan chap terakhir sedikit /sobs/ ini balasan review.

 **BaekheeByunnie** : ini sudah lanjuuut. Memang ada trailernya. Lebih dari satu kalau gak salah. Berry lupa hehe.

 **ByunJAehyunee :** ini sudah next. Kalau penasaran pantengin terus ya.

 **ChanBMine** : aku mestinya update tiap hari minggu cuman yang chap kemarin itu aku cepetin updatenya. Makasih sudah memberikan pendapat. Means a lot to me /peluk/

Itu dia sekali lagi makasih yang sudah review.

DAN sumpah ya berry masih kobam! BAEK UPLOAD BIBIR DI IG! GAK KUAT BERRY GAK KUAT! UDAH MAH PAKE AEGYO GITU! SARANAE KATANYA TT YALORD. IH GEMES SUMPAH YA! /megap-megap/ siapa yang di sini langsung heboh, rusuh, ribet pas liat updateannya baek? Kalau ada sama deh kaya berry XD.

Udah deh segitu dulu. Berry juga gaktau mau ngomong apa lagi. Jika berkenan mohon direview, fav, dan follow! Thank you!

All love,

Berry


	6. Aish

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

041216

.

.

.

"Kenapa pula namamu di sistem sekolah masih Kim Jongdae?" Baekhyun membentak ke telefon sambil berkeliling di kamar barunya, jengkel dan merasa sedikit menyesal telah berteriak pada Yi Xing (oke, SANGAT menyesal).

.

.

" _Baekhyun!" Yi Xing berjalan menuju teman Koreanya, tersenyum dengan senang dan tidak menyadari rengutan yang ada di wajah Baekhyun. "Apa kau senang dengan pergantian kamar baru?"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak senang." Baekhyun mengerang, mengirimkan delikan mematikan pada malaikat Yi Xing. "_ _ **Fuck**_ _kenapa kau menaruh Park Chanyeol di kamar yang sama dengan ku?" Wajah Yi Xing menjadi murung ketika dia mendengar yang lainnya mengumpat._

" _A-aku …"_

" _Aku bilang Chen, bukannya? Cukup mudah kok untuk membedakan Chen dan Chanyeol, ya tidak? Bukannya itu alasan aku mengajarimu Bahasa Korea, jadi kau bisa melihat perbedaanya?" Mata Yi Xing melihat ke bawah._

" _Tapi .. Di sana cuma ada Kim Jong … Bae atau apa pun itu … dan Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada Chen di sana." Yi Xing bergumam, lalu meminta maaf lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bagaimana pun juga, permintaan maaf itu jatuh ke kuping tuli saat Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu, lalu bergegas kembali ke kamar 65._

.

.

" _Apa? Itu bukan berarti orang tuaku mengizinkanku untuk mengganti nama."_ Chen membalas, dan Baekhyun hampir bisa melihat temannya memutar mata dengan mendengar nada suaranya. _"Sudah berapa lama kau kenal aku dan kau tidak tahu hal ini bisa terjadi?"_

"Aku tahu kau, Kim Jongdae, bukan orang tuamu." Baekhyun mendesis dalam kejengkelan.

" _ **Well**_ _, kalau begitu kau sial, Byun Baekhyun, karena kaulah yang memberi tahu Yi Xing untuk menaruh Chen dan Baekhyun bersama, bukan Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Kau yang rugi. Aku tidak komplain. Kyungsoo seribu kali lebih rapi dari pada kau!"_ Dengan itu, sambungannya mati. Beruap, Baekhyun melempar ponsel ke kasur barunya.

" _Fuck_!" Dia bergumam pelan sambil dia langsung mengetik huruf-huruf kepada staf untuk meminta (lebih seperti memaksa) pergantian kamar.

Hampir langsung (hampir seperti stafnya telah mengira hal tersebut terjadi dan telah mengetik sebelumnya dan mengkopi dan menyalin untuk mereka yang menginginkan apa yang Baekhyun ingin) Baekhyun mendapatkan balasan:

" _Kepada siapa pun yang bersangkutan,_

 _Dimohon untuk tidak meminta pergantian kamar lagi, karena hal ini telah dipertimbangkan dengan seksama. Dimohon untuk memikirkan kenyataan mengenai staf telah banyak mempersiapkan untuk hal ini dan telah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, tahu bahwa pada akhirnya akan berhasil. Juga, sebagai pengingat, kalian tidak bisa satu kamar dengan teman atau yang pernah/sedang ditaksir. Itu sudah cukup jelas._

 _Dengan kata lain, kami tidak bisa membantu kalian. Jadi, itu derita kalian."_

Baekhyun terkesiap dalam ketidak percayaan. Beraninya anggota staf ini berkata seperti itu padanya …?

Tidak bisakah mereka lihat krisis besarnya di sini? Jika mereka tidak menyingkirkan Park Chanyeol dari kamar ini _sekarang juga_ , seseorang akan mati malam ini.

Bisa dirinya atau Park Chanyeol.

Pintunya terbuka dan Baekhyun mendelik saat Chanyeol berjalan masuk.

"Masih belum pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sarkastik sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat …" Baekhyun mencemooh. "Aku terlanjur terjebak denganmu di sini. Apakah aku mau atau tidak." Mereka mendelik terhadap masing-masing selama lima menit sebelum membuang pandangan secara serentak. Menghela nafas dengan marah, Chanyeol berjalan masuk beberapa langkah lalu berhenti di jalannya.

"… Kenapa barang-barangku ada di sini?" Chanyeol menggeram sambil mendelik pada punggung mungil Baekhyun, menunjuk tumpukkan barang yang ada di dekat kasurnya.

"Aku setengah dan kau setengah." Baekhyun membalas, dan tanpa membalas tatapan, dia menunujuk garis yang dia buat dengan selotip. "Tidak boleh menyebrang ke sini."

" _Hell no_." Chanyeol menggeram sambil bersiap untuk berjalan melewati garis selotip putih itu, tapi pada waktu yang sama Baekhyun berbalik dan berada di sana untuk menghalangi tepat saat ujung jari Chanyeol akan menyentuh ruangan bagian Baekhyun.

"Jangan coba-coba." Baekhyun balas menggeram, mendorong Chanyeol dengan seluruh tenaganya.

"Bagaimana aku mandi?" Chanyeol berseru, menunjuk kamar mandi (yang kebteulan di bagian Baekhyun).

"Pergilah mandi di kamar orang lain … Mandi di kamar Kyungsoo, mungkin." Nada suara Baekhyun turun menjadi menggoda sambil melanjutkan mendorong Chanyeol, yang sangat merona.

"… Baik kalau begitu. Maka kau akan terjebak di kamar ini selamanya karena pintunya di _bagian ku_." Chanyeol mengerluarkan tawa seperti iblis sambil berhenti mendorongi musuhnya. Baekhyun mengumpat dengan lantang, tidak menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri, dan menghentakkan kaki kembali ke kasur saat Chanyeol melangkah menuju kasurnya. Mereka berdua menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke kasur pada waktu yang sama.

"Aku tercekik karena kau di sampingku." Baekhyun memulai sambil dia mendelik pada langit-langit.

"Mataku buta karena melihatmu." Chanyeol menjawab sambil dia menatap langit-langit dengan jumlah intensitas yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa menikmati bersetubuh dengan siapa pun karena setiap aku memasuki kamar ini, aku teringat kau, dan setiap aku ingat kau tegangku menghilang selama 3 bulan." Chanyeol duduk dan melihat teman sekamar barunya.

"Bagus! Karena aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan memasuki kamar ini setiap harinya dan teringat seseorang sepertimu bersetubuh dengan seseorang di kamar _ku_." Baekhyun duduk dan menatap Chanyeol.

" _Well_ , karena kau memaksa, aku _akan_ pastikan untuk bersetubuh dengan orang di kamar ini. Jadi jika kau tahu betul, kau seharusnya tidak kembali sama sekali ke sini." Nada suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi manis sambil dia tersenyum kepada teman sekamarnya.

"Atau aku bisa mengusirmu dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu masuk lagi." Chanyeol menjawab sambil dia mengeluarkan dua set kunci. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka— _Bagaimana dia …?_

Chanyeol menyeringai.

Alis Baekhyun bertaut sambil dia mengigit bibir dalam amarah, lalu dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai menekan nomor. Awalanya, Chanyeol kaget, karena _Ayolah_ , dia telah mengeluarkan banyak usaha dan waktu hanya untuk mencuri kunci itu dan _ini_ satu-satunya reaksi yang dia dapatkan? Menggerutu, dia melihat musuhnya menaruh ponsel di telinga, suaranya berubah manis saat ia menyapa orang yang ada di sambungan.

"Halo? Heechul hyung?" Baekhyun mendengkur, dan mata Chanyeol melebar karena perbedaan suara musuhnya.

"Iya? _Well,_ aku _free_ malam ini … Kau mau mampir?" Suara Baekhyun menukik rendah dan serak, dan Chanyeol tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar.

"Kamar 65 … Hei, ayo lakukan beberapa kali malam ini … Aku sudah merasa panas hanya dengan memikirkanmu di kamar mandi …" Dengan itu, Baekhyun memutus sambungan. Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar.

" _What the actual …_ Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Chanyeol meraung sambil dia melihat teman sekamarnya bersandar di kasur dengan santai.

"Jika aku tidak bisa keluar, aku tinggal membawa orang untuk mampir saja." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, tapi Chanyeol dapat melihat seringai di seluruh _poker face_ -nya.

"Sialan kau, Baekhyun! Aku bersumpah jika kau mengotori kamar mandi ku …"

"Makanya berikan kembali kunci itu padaku!"

" _Hell no!_ "

"Aku akan memastikan dia sampai ke seluruh kaca!"

"…"

"…"

Saat mereka berdua mendelik pada masing-masing, mereka menyadari sesuatu pada waktu yang sama.

"Ini tidak akan benar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, anak-anak." Kepala universitas menyapa mereka dengan riang saat mereka berdua memindahkan kursi sampai berjarak paling jauh dari satu sama lain dalam ruangan itu, kemudian mereka duduk. "Apa yang menjadi masalah di sini?"

"DIA!" Mereka berdua berseru dalam menjawab sambil saling menunjukkan jari menuduh pada masing-masing. Kepala universitas itu mengambil nafas yang dalam, lalu menghempas nafas berat,

"Dengar, aku telah berurusan dengan kalian selama dua tahun." Kepala universitas itu mengatakan dengan kalem sambil dia mengatup kedua tangannya. "… dan tak sekali pun kalian menyelesaikannya dan menjadi teman …" Karena mendengar itu, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol berpura-pura tercekik. "… atau setidaknya berpura-pura senang satu sama lain." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendelik satu sama lain sambil mereka membuka mulut untuk bicara—

"Dan aku sudah cukup menahan dan menderita. Ini waktunya untuk kalian masa bodoh dan hadapi seperti lelaki tulen." Mereka berdua terkesiap pada satu sama lain.

"Tapi kami _benar_ lelaki as—"

"Kalian berdua akan sekamar sampai kalian mulai kompromi." Kepala universitas itu menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian tidak tahu berapa banyak komplain yang aku dapatkan karena kalian berdu—"

"APA?! TIDAK! KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH AKUR!" Baekhyun berseru pada kepala universitas, mata lebar dengan kaget dan amarah.

"Bahkan jika aku dibayar satu juta aku tidak akan—"

"Oh diamlah Park Chanyeol bahkan jika kau lelaki terkaya di dunia aku tidak akan—"

"Byun Baekhyun aku lebih baik—"

"Tut tut, jangan mengumpat sekarang, kalau tidak—"

"Sekedar informasi, aku tidak pedu—"

"Kau peduli jika dia pergi dan menelefon ibumu—"

" _Well_ jangan menertawakan itu sekarang ketika kau tahu—"

"Jangan COBA-COBA kau sentuh—"

"Oh aku akan melakukannya dan kau tahu—"

"Hmm aku bertanya-tanya ketika Heechul-hyung sedang—"

"JANGN MEMULA—"

Mereka terus berseteru, memotong sebelum masing-masing dari mereka bahkan belum selesai bicara, seperti mereka bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Kepala universitas, merasa semakin dan semakin kesal, menggebrak meja dengan tangannya, melihat dengan puas saat mereka berdua tersentak dan duduk kembali.

"Ini awalnya, kalian sudah tahu satu sama lain seperti telapak tangan kalian sendiri." Kepala universitas melanjutkan, mencoba menjaga kadar amarahnya tetap rendah sambil dia menatap dengan tenang pada kedua muridnya, yang terlihat seperti tertampar oleh kata-katanya.

"Uh aku tidak membaca pikirannya. Itu cukup jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya." Mereka berdua menjawab berbarengan, berbalik berbarengan, dan mendelik terhadap satu sama lain berbarengan.

"Jangan mengikuti—" Mata Baekyeol melebar lalu memicing.

"Tidak, KAU jangan—" Mereka menghentikan diri mereka lagi.

"Tidak, aku berbicara—" Mereka mendelik pada satu sama lain untuk terkhir kalianya sebelum menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah lain lalu menyilangkan lengan mereka. Kepala universitas terkesan dengan bagaimana sinkronnya gerakkan mereka.

"Seperti yang aku katakan. Aku tidak mengizinkan kalian berdua mengganti teman sekamar sampai kalian berdua akur." Baekyeol mendengus.

"Ya oke tentu saja satu tahun itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Mereka berdua berkata. Kepala universitas memutar matanya.

"Di situlah kalian salah, anak-anak. Aku menaruh kalian di kamar yang sama sampai kalian akur satu sama lain. _Tak peduli berapa lama pun._ " Saat itulah mereka berdua sadar kerasnya hal tersebut, dan mulut mereka jatuh terbuka sambil mereka menatap kepala universitas.

" _No way._ "

" _Yes way._ " Kepala universitas itu tersnyum. "Sebagai hukuman karena telah membuatku membayar properti sekolah yang telah kalian rusak. Anggap ini sebagai pelajaran." Dengan itu dia menyudahi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang berdiri dengan marah.

"Tidak, pak, kami datang ke sini untuk mendiskusikan tentang fakta bahwa kami _tidak bisa akur_ , dan kami _tidak akan pernah akur!_ " kata Chanyeol, suara bergetar dengan pengendalian diri sambil dia memegang kursi dengan tenang.

"Juga, pak, jika kau tetap menaruh ku di kamar yang sama dengan _lelaki yang membuat tak kuat itu_ , aku takut aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana." Baekhyun menjawab, ketenangannya stabil. Saat itu juga, ponsel kepala universitas berdering. Mengabaikan perkataan mereka, dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?" Matanya mendadak melebar dalam keterkejutan.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" Dia menjauhkan ponsel darinya sambil terkesiap pada mereka dalam kekagetan.

"Apa kalian tahu EXO, EXO yang _itu_ , sedang berada di luar sekolah kita di depan pintu masuk sekarang?" Dia bertanya, mata Baekyeol melebar bahkan lebih lebar dari kepala universitas itu sambil mereka tersandung-sandung menuju meja.

"APA?! SERIUS?!" Mereka berdua berteriak pada waktu yang sama dengan jumlah antusiasme yang sama, dan mereka melirik satu sama lain dalam keterkejutan dan kaget.

"KAU SUKA EXO?!" Mata mereka masih lebar, terlihat bertukar percakapan bisu pada satu sama lain, lalu mereka berputar dan berlari menuju pintu, berebut untuk menjadi yang pertama keluar dari pintu sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar.

" _Halo? Permisi? Pak?"_ Nada suara seorang perempuan dari ponsel itu bingung sama sekali.

"Maaf, Ibu Kim. Hanya mencoba untuk berurusan dengan sesuatu." Kepala universitas itu melihat dua kertas di hadapannya, dengan profil Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Keduanya menyatakan band favorit mereka, yaitu EXO.

 _Misi Selesai._ Dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri sambil dia tersenyum seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EXO AKU SELALU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN KALIAN!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berseru sambil mereka membuka pintu masuk megah Universitas Pop. Mereka membuka mata yang tak disadari tertutup, dan melihat …

… tak ada apa pun.

 _ **What the actual**_ … Mereka melihat satu sama lain.

"Dia menipu kita!" Mereka menggeram frustasi sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Cara untuk menghindari kita." Baekhyun berkata ketus sambil mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju kamar.

"Lagipula bagaimana dia tahu kita suka EXO?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu _kau_ suka EXO …" Yang lebih kecil bergumam, tidak sadar akan semua tatapan disekitar mereka, bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka berjalan bersama tanpa bertengkar. "Tidak ada yang suka EXO …"

"Itu juga yang aku kira …" Chanyeol bergumam sambil dia mengingat ketika nada dering Baekhyun itu lagu dari band favoritnya.

" _Well_ itu tidak membuat kita jadi berteman …" Mereka berdua menyimpulkan sambil mencibir pada satu sama lain, melihat pintu mereka, lalu berlari menuju pintu itu, kompetisi tak terucap antara mereka untuk melihat siapa yang akan tiba pertama di sana. Orang-orang yang berada di lorong dan melihat mereka kembali menjadi diri mereka sendiri, melanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan.

" _Yes_! Aku menang." Baekhyun berseru ketika dia masuk duluan, langsung bergerak menuju bagian kamarnya saat Chanyeol menutup pintu dibelakang mereka.

"Dengar, _fuckface_." Chanyeol terengah, merengut setelah kalah. "Pilihannya kau mengizinkanku mengakses kamar mandi atau kau tidak pernah bisa keluar dari sini lagi." Kemenangan Baekhyun berumur pendek sambil dia memeluk pintu kamar mandi, lalu melihat bagaimana musuhnya memeluk pintu utamanya—dia mendesah.

"Baiklah." Dia berbicara setelah beberapa menit. "Tapi itu satu-satunya alasan kau boleh menyebrang, dan jangan mengotori kamar mandiku."

" _Kau_ juga," Chanyeol mendengus. "Dan bukan aku _ingin_ pergi ke situ juga … Aku tidak akan ke sana bahkan—"

"… jika kau dibayar satu juta, ya ya, aku sudah mendengar itu sejuta kali." Baekhyun memutar mata saat Chanyeol mendelik. Saat itu juga, seseorang mengetuk pintu, dan sebelum salah satu dari mereka bisa bereaksi, pintunya terbuka.

" _My baby_ Baekhyun?" Seseorang memanggil, dan Baekhyun langsung terduduk.

"Heechul hyung?" Suaranya naik beberapa tingkat dan Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun berubah menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda saat Baekhyun memantul dari kasurnya dan menggelayut pada lelaki yang belum pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya. Sebelum dia sadar apa yang terjadi, dia melihat mereka berciuman dengan sangat-tidak-polosnya. Merona, Chanyeol berbalik.

"Siapa orang ini?" Heechul bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan sangat tidak ramah, dan Baekhyun berbalik, lengan masih di sekitar leher Heechul dan berdiri dengan sedikit _terlalu_ intim, mengirimkan seringaian iblis pada Chanyeol sebelum berbalik lagi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Sebelum siapa pun dapat mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, Baekhyun menarik Heechul turun untuk berciuman lagi. Chanyeol berasap, bukan hanya karena Baekhyun berciuman di _bagian kamarnya_ , tapi juga menganggapnya sebagai _bukan apa-apa_.

"Kalian jalang keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" Chanyeol berseru, tidak peduli pada kenyataan dia merusak _mood_ (justru, dia cukup senang) sambil dia membuka pintu dan mendorong orang-orang pendek itu keluar sebelum menutup pintunya. Baru saja dia menggeser pintunya dalam kelegaan, dia mendengar suara kecipak di luar dan mengerang sebelum melompat ke kasur dan menutup kupingnya dengan bantal.

 _Bunuh aku sekarang_ … Dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, takut akan kehidupan karena melihat seseorang berciuman di hadapannya—bukan hanya itu, tapi melihat Byung Baekhyun _itu_ mencium orang lain di depannya. Dia bergidik.

Yang membuatnya terus berpikir itu, bagaimana dengan mudahnya Baekhyun bisa mengubah kepribadian, seperti dia punya banyak di lengan baju untuk digunakan pada siapa pun.

Jika seperti itu, maka dirinya yang asli yang mana?

Itu membuat Chanyeol berkaca kembali pada saat Chen membicarakan tentang masa lalu mereka, dan dari apa yang dia dengar, itu seperti Baekhyun menyembunyikan semua dari semua orang. Chen memberi tahunya sendiri bahwa dia bahkan tidak mempercayai Chen, teman baiknya untuk waktu yang lama.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol terjebak dalam bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada seminggu sampai mengubah kepribadian Baekhyun selamanya.

Chanyeol hampir … iba padanya.

Tapi tidak juga.

Dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan ini—dia tidak peduli sama sekali (atau dia seharusnya tidak peduli). Baekhyun terlihat cukup bahagia sekarang (Chanyeol berasap saat ia mengingat seringain bodoh yang Baekhyun kirim padanya) dan _well_ , jika dia bahagia, maka tidak ada yang salah dengan memiliki lebih dari satu kepribadian,'kan?"

Kecuali memang ada, karena ini Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun dan _goddammit_ Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau memikirkan musuhmu?

Menggerutu pada diri sendiri, dia memutuskan untuk menutup mata dan beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol bangun, dia sadar dengan sebuah geraman bahwa dia melewatkan makan malam. Karena mendengar perutnya menggeram, dia mendesah, mengetahui dia akan melewatkan makan malam malam ini.

Saat dia bersiap-siap mempersiapkan meja untuk mengerjakan pr, dia melihat _sandwich_ di sebelahnya, hatinya dipenuhi dengan kehangatan dan matanya hampir dipenuhi air mata. Dengan terburu-buru, dia mengecek ponsel yang tak ingat dia matikan, dan melihat setidaknya 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Kris.

 _Terima kasih,_ _ **man**_ _. Kau teman terbaik yang pernah aku punya._ Chanyeol berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, mengirimkan maaf pada temannya yang mungkin sekarang sedang menderita karena teman sekamarnya. Ia mengambil _sandwich_ itu dan mulai makan, merasakan makanan dan juga kehangatan yang memenuhi perutnya.

Saat dia makan, dai mendengar _shower_ berhenti (Dan dia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang mandi sampai sekarang). Memutar matanya, dia menyelesaikan bagian terakhir makanan itu di mulutnya.

"YA, Byun Baekhyun! Kau lebih baik memakai baju di dalam kamar mandi sebelum keluar!" Dia berseru, tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan apa yang pernah terjadi waktu itu, apalagi setelah Baekhyun mungkin baru saja bersetubuh dengan seseorang.

"Lagian, bukan aku mau kau melihat badan tubuhku juga!" Suara teredam Baekhyun balik berseru dan Chanyeol mendengus sambil dia melanjutkan makan. Saat itu, telefonnya berdering.

"Halo?" Dia menjawab dengan makanan masih di mulutnya. "Kris? Hei, terima kasih untuk—"

" _ **PLEASE**_ _BIARKAN AKU KE KAMARMU!_ _ **PLEASE**_ _!"_ Suara Kris sangat keras dan pasrah sampai-sampai membuat kuping Chanyeol sakit. Mendesah, dia menunggu agar Kris tenang sebelum mengundangnya datang. Saat dia memutus sambungan, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi (untungnya tidak telanjang), dan Chanyeol teringat bahwa dia lupa memberi tahu Kris tentang teman sekamar barunya.

"Yeol sayang, bisakah kau ambil kaus itu untukku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan manis, suaranya berteteskan sarkasme sambil dia mengulurkan tangan. Chanyeol melihat kaus yang ada di atas lantai, dan memutar matanya.

"Ambil sendiri. Dan jangan panggil aku Yeol. Itu menjijikkan." Chanyeol merinding hanya untuk membuktikan poinnya.

"Yeol … bagaimana bisa kau sangat keterlaluan?" Baekhyun berkata dengan imut sambil dia mengambil kausnya sendiri, lalu melemparkan pulpen ke kepala Chanyeol, yang menyalak dalam keterkejutan.

"Berhenti melakukan itu!" Chanyeol menggeram, mengusap kepalanya. "Serius … berhenti!"

"Yeol, lain kali aku akan mengajarimu sopan santun yang lebih baik." Baekhyun lanjut dengan suara aegyonya, bibir terangkat dalam seringaian lebar sambil dia melihat musuhnya berasap dalam amarah. Saat Chanyeol berdiri, akan memberika Baekhyun pukulan, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan Baekhyun duduk di kasur, memainkan permainan di ponselnya.

"Kau diam dan berpura-pura tak ada." Chanyeol mendesis. Baekhyun memutar mata dan melanjutkan bermain. _**What a little devil**_ **.** Chanyeol mendengus pada dirinya sendiri sambil ia sekali lagi teringat betapa 'malaikat'-nya dia bagi Heechul.

"OHH, _THANK GOD_!" Kris mengeluarkan nafas lega terberatnya sambil dia tersandung-sandung ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. "Aku pikir aku akan mati di sana! Aku bersumpah bocah itu sedang ber- _threesome_ di kamar mandi dan siapa pula yang tahu _**toys**_ apa yang digunakan mereka untuk memuaskanmereka sendiri dan aku mendengar suara yang sangat sangat menjijikkan dan …"

"Cup cup …" Chanyeol bergumam sambil dia menepuk punggung Kris. Dia pernah seperti itu, histeris pada beberap hari pertama dan mungkin beberapa minggu pertama. Terkadang dia akan terbiasa, lainnya lagi dia bisa saja setengah tak waras.

"Kris?" Baekhyun memanggil dari sisi lain kamar itu. Kris mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Baekhyun dengan mata lebar, lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Dia … Kau … Dia …" Akhirnya dia kehilangan kata-kata sambil terkesiap dari satu ke yang lainnya.

"Iya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan gigi yang tergetrak. "Ini teman sekamar _tercinta_ -ku."

"Dia membuat seolah-olah _aku_ masalahnya di sini." Baekhyun mendengus sambil melihat Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "… Tidak jelas-jelas masalahnya kau!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Bukan aku yang pergi untuk—"

" _Well_ bukan _aku_ yang memulai—"

"Tapi itu karena kau selalu—" Mereka terus seperti ini, menyela satu sama lain, hampir seperti kompetisi untuk melihat seberapa cepat mereka dapat menginterupsi satu sama lain sampai mereka tak melakukan apa pun selain berbincang dengan mata mereka (atau lebih tepatnya, delikan). Pada satu titik, Baekhyun mengambil buku catatannya dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol, yang mengambil buku catatan itu dengan cepat sebelum membukanya. Baekhyun keluar dari kasur dalam horor sebelum berlari menuju musuhnya dan mengambil bukunya kembali, berniat untuk menginjak kaki Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol menghindarinya dengan cepat. Mereka mendelik pada satu sama lain sebelum berbalik menjauh, hampir seperti kebencian intens antara mereka beberapa detik sebelumnya tidak terjadi. Kris berdiri di sana, tercengang.

"Uh … apa ini tren terbaru yang aku tidak ikut?" Kris bertanya. "Karena kalian pada dasarnya saling membaca pikiran."

"Kami TIDAK!" mereka berdua berseru dalam amarah, melirik satu sama lain dalam kemarahan sebelum menoleh dari satu sama lain berbarengan.

Kris mendesah.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Terima kasih, pada siapa pun itu, yang membuatku bertahan hidup melalui kehidupan setengah hari bersama Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang tolong biarkan aku—_

"Jika kau ingin berterima kasih pada seseroang, berterima kasih juga padaku yang menjadi bisa ditolerir." Baekhyun berbicara dalam kegelapan.

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku!" Chanyeol berseru sambil dia menatap langit-langit yang tak dapat dia lihat.

"Bukan salahku semuanya tertulis diseluruh wajahmu!"

"Salah _mu_ karena lampunya bahkan tidak menyala!"

" _Well_ salahkan aku karena memiliki mata bagus nan sensitif yang bisa melihat bagaimana matamu tertutup erat dan tanganmu terkatup dengan erat—"

"Kalau bagitu berhenti menatapku, penguntit bajingan!"

"Apa yang bagus dairmu untuk dipandang? Benar-benar tak ada! Bukannya aku mau juga!"

"Yasudah jangan!"

"Tapi kau tidur di sampingku! Bagaimana bisa tidak melihatmu?" Chanyeol dapat _mendengar_ Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Kalau begitu _berbaliklah._ "

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak melihat ke arah sini!"

"Kau itu apa, batu? Kalau bisa berbalik, maka berbaliklah!"

"Aku tidak mau! Tapi aku juga tidak mau melihat wajahmu!"

" _Oh my fucking God_ Byun Baekhyun _just fucking—_ "

"Tutupi dirimu dengan selimut atau sesuatu. Jadi aku tidak akan bermimipi buruk ketika jatuh tertidur menghadap ka—"

"BIARKAN AKU TIDU—"

"AKULAH YANG BUTUH TIDU—"

" _FUCK_!" Mereka berdua berseru sebelum terdiam, dalam hati memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak berargumen lagi karena mereka berdua ada kelas di pagi hari.

Itulah yang mengakhiri hari pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama sebagai teman sekamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya rusuh.

Mereka berdua terbangun karena alarm Baekhyun yang diatur ulang lebih satu jam dari yang seharusnya. Panik, keduanya ada kelas yang dimulai pada waktu yang sama, mereka bergegas untuk mengganti baju dan mandi dan bersiap-siap, dan selama melakukan itu mereka bertengkar. Mereka menghabiskan setidaknya lima menit bertengkar untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, tidak ada yang menyerah pada yang lainnya walaupun keduanya tahu dengan jelas mereka hanya akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu.

Saat makan siang, Canyeol tiba dengan aura kematian. Kris menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Ada apa, _man_?" Ia bertanya saat Chanyeol terperosok di sebelahnya.

"Hari ini hari sialku. Byun Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti menghalangiku!"

"LOL rima kalimatmu!" Sehun berseru.

"Bisakah kau SERIUS?!" Chanyeol berkoar, dan Sehun menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Pokoknya, aku telat ke kelas, dan pengajarku memberika pilihan antar megurangi nilai dari tugas pertama atau memberikanku hukuman. Apa itu adil untukmu, Wu Yi Fan Kris? Apa itu adil? Lagian siapa yang masih mengadakan hukuman di kampus?

"Aku harap kau menyadarinya sekarang universitas ini lebih seperti _boarding school_ …" Sehun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, memutar mata, tapi dia mendapatkan delikan lainnya dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi kapan hukumanmu?" Kris bertanya.

"Belum tahu. Kau tahu dia akan membuatku melakukan apa? Dia membuatku terjaga sepanjanga malan dan berpatroli." Chanyeol menutup matanya dan mendesah, dan ketika dia tidak melihat, Sehun membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi Kris memegang dan menutupi mulutnya sampai Sehun berhenti bergerak dengan patuh.

"… Sabar _man_." Kris mengatakan dengan muram sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang yang akan kita lakukan untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, yaitu menanyakan pada orang-orang sekitar, untuk melengkapi survei kita." Kyungsoo berkata dan kata-kata itu masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan Chanyeol—yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana halusnya suara Kyungsoo … dibandingkan dengan si Byun Baekhyun itu, suara yang mesti dia dengar selama hampir 24 jam sehari.

"…..Baekhyun, ya?" Kata-kata Kyungsoo mengapung di pikiran Chanyeol, dan nama terlarang itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Kenapa dia?" Chanyeol bertanya, mencoba agar kejijikkan tidak muncul di suaranya.

"Ini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan setumpuk kertas padanya. "Pergi berkeliling dan tanyakan orang-orang dari kamar 60-80 untuk minggu ini, oke? Aku juga akan mulai dari area ku, dan kita akan mengerjakan sisa kamar yang ada bersama." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bodoh karena merasakan jari-jari menyentuh jarinya. Entah dari mana, Chanyeol mulai merencanakan apa yang selanjutnya akan dia lakukan setelah selesai dengan ini, seperti apakah dia harus mandi atau mencuci baju, jika tidak Baekhyun akan mendahuluinya, dan dia harus menunggu _seabad_ sampai Baekhyun selesai dengan semuanya. Ugh, sungguh kehidupan menyedihkan karena sekamar dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"… Yeol?" Kyungsoo memanggil, dan nama panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol kaku. "Yeol, apa—"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Chanyeol menggertak, mengingat waktu-waktu di mana Baekhyun mengejek dengan membuat nama panggilan itu dengan suara memuakkannya—

"Kenapa tidak?" Kyungsoo bertanya, mata melebar, dan Chanyeol pasti bodoh jika tidak mendengar rasa sakit dalam suara taksirannya. "Baekhyun memanggimu seperti itu—"

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol hampir mengacaukan kedoknya dan meneriakan kata-kata kotor mengenai musuhnya, tapi dia menghentikan dirinya sendiri. "Itu. Beda. Lagi." Dia akhirnya menyelesaikan, dan saat ia menutup mata dalam kelegaan karena belum menyingkirkan kedoknya, dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo mengernyit cemburu.

"Hanya saja… nama panggilan itu memberikan memori buruk padaku. Jadi _please_ jangan." Chanyeol merinding, mencoba memblokir suara menyebalkan Byun Baekhyun. Ada keheningan yang sedikit canggung sambil Chanyeol memainkan jarinya dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan menyortir tumpukkan kertas lainnya. Chanyeol membobrok pikirannya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya untuk memecahkan keheningan, tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo yang memecahkan keheningan itu untuk mereka.

"Kau … sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan pelan, suara berteteskan keseriusan dan tanda-tanda cemburu yang Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sadari.

"… Uh … Iya … tentunya …" Chanyeol membalas, tertawa dengan gugup sambil matanya melirik sekitar ruangan. Kyungsoo menolak untuk melihatnya sambil melanjutkan menyortir kertas.

"… Nih. Dah." Kyungsoo menyodorkan tumpukkan lain padanya, dan Chanyeol menatap dengan bingung sambil Kyungsoo mendorongnya keluar dari pintu, lalu nyaris membanting pintu di depan wajahnya.

 _Tadi itu… apa?_ Chanyeol berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, bingung sambil dia menatap pintu.

"Roommate!" Sebuah suara familiar memnaggil. Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum ketika dia melihat mantan teman sekamarnya.

"Aku bukan teman sekamarmu lagi." Chanyeol mengingatkan, tapi Chen mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudah jadi kebiasaan. Aku hanya tak bisa membuat diriku sendiri memanggil Kyungsoo roommate karena dia hanya mendelik padaku, jadi …" Chanyeol tertawa. Dia bisa membayangkannya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan teman sekamar barumu, roommate?" Chen bertanya, dan meringis dalam penyesalan ketika dia melihat Chanyeol hampir terbakar dalam amarah.

"Ia membuatku jengkel. Tolong kontrol dia." Chen terkikik.

"Jika aku mencoba juga aku tidak dapat mengontrolnya." Chanyeol mendesah. Mata Chen menelusur ke bawah pada tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa itu."

"… Survei."

"Oh, boleh ku ambil satu?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan bertanya padamu, karena kau teman sekamarnya."

"Roommate, nanti mau nongkrong tidak?" Chen bertanya. "Karena aktivitas klub Baekhyun yang terkahir akan dimulai dan kita mantan teman sekarang butuh mengejar ketertinggalan." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, memutar matanya.

" _Well_ , ternyata _aku_ , juga, ada aktivitas klub. Dengan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol membalas sambil melambaikan selamat tinggal pada mantan teman sekamarnya.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Baekhyun di atas lelaki (orang _lain_ yang dia belum pernah lihat sebelumnya), dan untungnya Baekhyun setengah telanjang. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena dia tidak telanjang bulat.

" _What the fuck_ —lakukan di kamar!" Chanyeol berseru sambil dia melihat lelaki tak familiar itu menggerakkan tangannya ke seluruh badan Baekhyun, tanpa sengaja merona karena adegan itu. Berapa kali dia harus menahan ini?

"Ini _itu_ kamar, kalau kau tidak sadar." Baekhyun memutar matanya sambil dia berbalik lagi untuk menciumi wajah lelaki itu. Chanyeol memutar mata, wajah masih merah dan dia berjalan menuju mejanya. Mungkin dengan kehadirannya mereka akan berhenti.

"Siapa lelaki itu." Pria itu bertanya, tapi sebelum dia bisa menjawab, Chanyeol mendengar suara kerusuk lalu erangan keras dari lelaki itu. Chanyeol menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Anggap saja dia tidak ada." Baekhyun bernafas, suaranya serak dan mengirimkan rasa merinding ke tulang belakang Chanyeol (dalam artian yang buruk, tentunya). Ada lebih banyak erangan dari lelaki iitu, dan Chanyeol merasa seperti akan muntah dan pergi, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tinggal, demi harga diri dan keras kepalanya. _Mereka akan segera pergi, mereka harus pergi._ Dia meyakinkan diri sendiri, menggunakan kata-kata itu sebagai bentuk kekuatan untuk mulai mengerjakkan pekerjaannya.

Tapi desahannya semakin keras dan jumlah nafas terengah terus meningkat sampai suara Baekhyun tambah bercampur. Wajah Chanyeol semakin panas dan panas dan dia merasakan kegelisahan mulai merangkak naik hingga dia tidak tahan lagi.

Tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia tetap tinggal, berdoa agar mereka cepat-cepat jika mereka tidak akan berhenti juga, dan setelah terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, mereka selesai.

Lelaki itu menyeleting celananya (Dan _oh god_ bagaimana Chanyeol mendesah dalam kelegaan abadi ketika mendengarnya) dan langsung pergi. Selain itu, Chanyeol takut setengah mati sambil duduk di sana, tahu dia akan mati karena akan bermimpi buruk akan hal ini selama sisia minggu dan mungkin selama sisia bulan ini.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Suara lembut, rendah bertanya di kupingnya. Chanyeol tersentak sambil dia mencium keringat dan seks. "Apa kau punya _kink*_ mendengarkan orang bersetubuh?" (*semacam selera seksual untuk seseorang, misalnya _daddy kink_ )

"Jauh-jauh dariku!" Chanyeol berseru, memerah lagi sambil dia bergerak menjauh, melihat dengan mata mengerikan pada Baekhyun, yang telanjang bulat kecuali cupangan yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

" _God,_ kau seperti anak kecil." Baekhyun memutar matanya.

" _Fuck yourself._ " Chanyeol menggeram sambil dia meihat Baekhyun berjalan terkedek-kedek ke kamar mandi.

"Aku mau, jika aku ada dua." Baekhyun berbalik, menyeringai (dan Chanyeol tak bisa tak menyadari bagaimana berantakannya rambut Baekhyun), lalu berjalan ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

 _Ugh!_ Chanyeol berpikir pada diri sendiri, dan walau dia punya aktivitas klub yang dimulai setengah jam lagi, dia tidak peduli karena dia butuh istirahat sejenak sekarang juga untuk melupakan semua ini dan menjaga dirinya tetap tenang ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo di Klub Memasak.

.

.

.

.

"Bangun! Kau _fucker_ , bangun!" _Cahaya apa ini? Suara apa ini?_ Chanyeol berpikir sambil mengeran, menguap sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain. Tidur siang enak yang ia alami sekarng in—

"Park Chanyeol, bangun!" _**What the**_ _—tingalkan aku sendiri,_ _ **geez**_ _, kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku damai untuk sejenak—_

"Kau _fuckface_!" _Diam aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan padaku aku tidak akan bangun—_

"Yeol. Yeol. Yeol …"

"DIAM JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SPERTI ITU!" Chanyeol berkoar sambil duduk, langsung menyesal ketika dia merasakan darah mendadak mengalir deras ke kepalanya. Sambil dia menutup mata dan menunggu hal tersebut untuk menysuaikan, dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri _Sekarang siapa yang berani-beraninya memanggilku—_

"Mana ponselku?" Baekhyun mendesis, dan Chanyeol mengerang dengan tampak—tentu saja. Siapa lagi?

"Bagaiamana aku bisa ta—"

"Siapa lagi yang mengambilnya selain kau?" Baekhyun berseru sambil dia bergegeas ke kasurnya untuk mencari. Chanyeol menggaruk kepala sambil melihat jam—dan tersentak ketika dia sadar seharusnya dia berada di klub memasak sekarang.

" _Fuck_!" Dia mengumpat sambil bangun dan bersiap-siap.

"Iya, _Fuck_!" Baekhyun menjawab sambil mereka berdua bergegas. "Bantu aku mencari ponselku, sekarang!"

"Lakukan sendiri! Lagipula kenapa kau terburu-buru?" Chanyeol mulai memakai _jumper_ sambil pikirannya melayang pada apa yang perlu dia bawa ke klub. Dia ingat ketua klubnya menuliskan _sesuatu_ …

"Karena ada yang harus aku kerjakan! Dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan aku butuh ponselku!"

"Aish. Bisakah kau tak banyak omong? Itu membuat kupingku sakit?" Chanyeol memutar matanya sambil dia siap-siap untuk pergi, Baekhyun kebetulan menemukan ponselnya (di bawah tumpukkan baju di lantai) dan dia juga menuju pintu. Mereka meninggalkan pintu pada waktu yang sama, harus berjuang untuk keluar karena mereka berdua terjebak untuk sejenak. Ketika mereka telah bebas, mereka mulai berjalan cepat menuju destinasi mereka.

"Berhenti mengikutiku." Baekhyun memulai sambil dia menabrakan badannya pada Chanyeol, mencoba berjalan di tengah lorong.

" _Kau_ yang berhenti mengikuti!" Chanyeol membalasa sambil dia mendorong balik dengan kekuatan yang lebih. "Minggir, bisa tidak? Aku telat!

" _Well,_ aku juga!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku juga tidak peduli!" Mereka berbelok di sudut, berjalan semakin cepat dan semakin cepat sampai mereka berbelok di pintu terakhir sebelah kanan mereka dan membukanya. Ada perempuan, kemungkinan ketua klub, yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan dengan banyak sekali orang berdiri memunggungi mereka di sekitarnya. Tercengang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit berlari sampai mereka di belakang keramaian sambil mendengarkan ketua klub berbicara.

" _What the fuck_?" Baekhyun mendesis. "Kau di klub ini juga?"

"Masalah?" Chanyeol mendengus. "Siapa yang tahu _kau_ tertarik dengan—"

"Aku tidak tertarik, _asshole_." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ketika dia sadar mata Chanyeol sedikit berkeliaran. "Setidaknya aku tidak datang ke sini untuk si _spesial Kyung—_ "

"Diamlah!" Chanyeol berbisik. "Dia akan mendengar!"

"Apa kau mendaftar ke sini, berharap menjadi rekannya? Apa kau membayangkan dirimu sendiri disuapi olehnya?" Baekhyun mengejek, dan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, kuping menjadi merah.

"Me-memang kenapa? Jauh-jauh dariku, kalau tidak dia akan mengira _kita_ itu partner." Chanyeol mulai menjauh, tapi Baekhyun melangkah mendekat.

"Takut kau lupa, _Aku-_ lah yang menyelamatkanmu." Baekhyun menggeram. "Jangan bicara padaku seakan-akan aku ini penyakit."

" _Well_ , kau MEMANG iya!" Chanyeol balik berargumen, dan mereka terus bertengkar dengan pelan selama ketua klub berbicara.

.

.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, berkedip kaget ketika melihat kepala Chanyeol menyembul di keramaian. Tersenyum, dia memutuskan untuk bergerak mendekat sedikit demi sedikit. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menyingkirkan Chanyeol dengan sangat dingin sore tadi, jadi dia ingin memperbaikinya. Sedikit membuat frustasi bagaimana mereka tidak semakin dekat dalam beberapa minggu yang lewat ini, tapi dia bertekad untuk merubah hal itu, apalagi sekarang dia tahu Chanyeol ada di dua klub dan di satu kelas minornya.

"Sekarang dimohon untuk mencari partner yang kau tahu kau bisa bekerja dengannya untuk sisa tahun ini. Ayo memasak dengan seru, ya tidak?" Karena itu, semua orang mulai bergerak berkeliling, dan Kyungsoo berjalan lebih cepat, tahu dia harus berpartner dengan Chanyeol, matanya bercahaya ketika melihat kepala Chanyeol, dan saat keramaian menghilang—

"Chanyeol …"

Senyumannya terputus-putus ketika dia melihat Baekhyun di sampingnya. Mereka terlihat sangat intim ketika berbisik tentang sesuatu, seperti mereka berada di dunia mereka. Kyungsoo sekali lagi merasakan rasa cemburu membelit di jantungnya.

"Uh … kau mau tidak jadi partner ku?" Sebuah suara lembut, beraksen menanyakan, dan Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Zhang Yi Xing berdiri di sana dengan canggung.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo menjawab, suara monoton, suatu hal yang tidak mempengaruhi Yi Xing.

"Aku akan mencarikan kita tempat, oke?" Yi Xing mengeluarkan senyuman menyilaukan dan dia bergegas pergi. Saat Kyungsoo akan mengikuti, sebuah suara berat memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Lelaki yang disebut berbalik, dan bertemu dengan senyum lebar idiot dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya merajuk di sampingnya.

"Hei." Kyungsoo menyapa, masih belum bisa tersenyum karena rasa cemburu masih mengancam untuk membuatnya beruap dengan amarah.

"Hei!" Chanyeol melangkah ke arahnya, dan kaki jenjang memberikan kekuatan padanya untuk melangkah hanya dua kali. "A-aku bertanya-tanya … kau mau jadi partnerku tidak?"

Kyungsoo berkedip.

"Uh … karena kau tahu, Baekhyun yang di sini itu ingin dapat teman baru, karena _dia termasuk antisosial_ …" Kata Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat Baekhyun yang memutarkan mata dari sudut matanya. Karena interaksi itu, Kyungsoo merasa cemburu lagi—Chanyeol mengajaknya bukan karena dia ingin dengannya, tapi karena dia tidak punya siapa pun untuk diajak.

"Maaf. Aku berpartner dengan Yi Xing." Dengan itu, Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh, merasa sedikit bersalah telah menyingkirkan Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Tapi itu tadi, dia yang minta.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terksiap.

 _Apa? Dia telat?_ Chanyeol dapat mendengar kekehan di sebelahnya.

"Diam!" Chanyeol menggeram saat Baekhyun menyeringai dengan lebar. "Ini semua karena kau! Kau mengalihkan perhatianku dan sekarang aku sudah terlalu telat!"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau begitu carilah orang lain."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat sekitar, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berkeliling dalam penglihatan.

"Tidak ada satu pun, idiot." Chanyeol mendengus. "Dan sekarang aku akan bekerja sendiri. Terima kasih padamu."

"Apa? _Aku_? " Baekhyun tertawa. "Semua karena _kau_ aku jadi terlamabat! Kau pikir menyembunyikan ponselku di bawah tumpukkan baju itu pintar, eh? _Well, karma is a bitch_." Chanyeol merengut.

"Kau sendiri yang melakukannya! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menyentuh tumpukan sampah menjijikan milikmu! Aku tidak menyangka—"

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan partner?" Ketua tim bertanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Belum." Chanyeol menjawab saat Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan dan membalikkan badan.

"Haha, lucu sekali! Aku tahu kalian berdua akan bekerja dengan baik jika bersama!" Dengan itu, ketua tim itu berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap satu sama lain, mulut menganga. Mereka tidak akan pernah mempertimbangkan—

"Cepat! Jika kalian tidak memasak sesuatu kalian tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini! Aku tidak peduli dengan limit mingguan tiga jam itu, jangan buang waktuku sebagai ketua klub!" Dia membentak sambil berkeliling. "Aku telah melalui banyak hal sehingga kalian bisa mendapatkan apa yang kalian punya sekarang. Aku menghabiskan berjam-jam membuat resep yang dimiliki setiap spot di dapur ini, memastikan mengecek semua alat-alat dapat bekerja. Aku memastikan untuk memohon kepada semua orang untuk menanda tangani petisi supaya universsitas menyediakan persediaan makanan, untuk merenovasi ruangan ini dan untuk mendapatkan jumlah orang yang cukup di klub ini. Jika kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar, maka kau dalam masalah." Dia tiba-tiba berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol berbohong jika mengatakan dia tidak bergidik ngeri karena tatapannya serta Baekhyun membulak-balikkan resepnya.

"Cari yang mudah dilakukan jadi kita bisa selesai dengan ini." Chanyeol mendesis. Baekhyun memutar mata dan menaruh resepnya.

"Kau bodoh? Takutnya kau belum sadar, Park Chanyeol, kita berpartner sampai akhir tahun." Chanyeol membeku sejenak saat kenyataan merasukinya.

" _Fuck_."Dia berbisik.

"Kau benar. Untuk kali ini." Baekhyun mengambil resep itu lagi, mengabaikan delikan yang Chanyeol kirim padanya.

"Dengan otak seperti miliknya, aku mungkin tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa tahun ini …" Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil dia membaca cepat resepnya, seakan-akan tidak tahu dia berbicara cukup keras untuk Chanyeol dengar.

"Kita akan membuat _chocolate chip cookies_." Baekhyun menyelesaikan sambil dia menelentangkan resep di hadapan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol menajamkan matanya.

"Uh, tidak. Aku benci _cookies_." Chanyeol baru akan mengambil resepnya, tapi yang lebih kecil menghentikan.

"Aku kebetulan _suka_ _cookies_." Baekhyun mendesis, menarik kembali buku resepnya sebelum mengeluarkan peralatan. "Jika kau tidak suka, maka tidak usah masak." Saat itu juga, Chanyeol seperti merasakan sepasang mata mendelik pada punggungnya seperti elang, bernama ketua perkumpulan ini. Menelan ludah, dia mulai membantu partnernya.

"… Baiklah." Saat dia mengatakan itu, dia merasakan delikan itu menghilang, mendesah lega ketika dia melihat ketua tim itu bergerak ke yang lainnya.

" _What the fuck is this_? Tidak ada tombol _preheat_ -nya." Baekhyun komplain sambil melihat, dari resep ke _oven_ , merasa frustasi dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Bukan hanya dia yang tidak memilih subjek ini saja, tapi juga partnernya Park _fucking_ Chanyeol dan resepnya tidak masuk akal. Bukan itu saja, tapi Park _fucking_ Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mengerti bentuk paling sederhana logika dan mereka akan berakhir di entah beran—

"Sepertinya, kau yang idiot di sini." Chanyeol membalas sambil merebut resep dari jari-jari Baekhyun dan mulai memutar gagang _oven_ , melanjutkan untuk melakukan semua yang ada di resep seperti dia seorang ahli dan sering melakukan ini.

"Tunggu … kau bisa masak?" Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Dan kau tidak bisa." Dia melanjutkan bekerja dengan jari-jarinya, alis bertaut dalam konsentrasi dan hidung berkerut jijik sambil dia memasak tipe makanan yang paling dia benci. "Sepertinya kau bahkan belum pernah melihat buku resep." Baekhyun mendengus dengan gugup.

"T-tentu saja aku pernah! Aku pernah membuat setumpuk _cookies_ sebelumnya, tahu." Baekhyun menyilangkan lengan dan mengetukkan kakinya dengan canggung sambil melihat Chanyeol melakukan semuanya. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, berbalik dan melihatnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Benarkah? Selusin itu berapa?" Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Itu duabelas." Chanyeol mencorengkan tepung ke wajah Baekhyun, mendesah dalam nada oh-Tuhan-anak-ini-tak-ada-harapan, lalu kembali bekerja. "Apa? Aku tidak belajar memasak, tapi tentunya belajar matematika."

"Kau sangat bodoh. Mengaku kau tidak memasak tepat setelah mengklaim kau pernah membuat setumpuk _cookies_." Chanyeol mulai membentuk _cookies_ dan menaruhnya di loyang. Penasaran, Baekhyun mendekat untuk melihat, tapi Chanyeol tersentak dan bergerak menjauh.

" _What the hell_? Menjauhlah dariku. Jangan sentuh aku." Chanyeol bergidik untuk menekankan poin perkataannya, hanya bergerak mundur ketika Baekhyun setidaknya berjarak 2 meter darinya.

"Kau sangat kekanakan." Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Seperti kita tidak berbagi kamar mandi yang sama saja, demi Tuhan."

"Jangan ingatkan aku. Aku sudah cukup dengan itu saja." Chanyeol melanjutkan, melempar frustasi salah satu adonan tebentuk itu dengan sangat keras. "Dengar, aku bahkan tidak tidur dengan bena—"

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau menunjukkannya padaku, maka aku akan pergi saja melihat Kyungsoo …" saat Baekhyun mulai berbalik menjauh, tangan kuat memegangnya dari belakang.

"Baiklah!" Keluarlah menggeram frustasi itu saat Bakehyun mengeluarkan seringai. Menyenangkannya menggoda Park Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong buat siapa kau membuat ini, jika kau tidak menyukainya?" Baekhyun bertanya, merasa sedikit iri saat ia melihat Chanyeol menaruh loyang ke dalam _oven_. Dia sudah bisa mencium baunya.

"Siapa lagi yang suka _cookies_?" Chanyeol memutar matanya sambil dia mencuci tangan, sudah selesai dengan persiapan.

"Apa maksudnya?" Baekhyun bertanya, bingung, tapi Chanyeol hanya menyilangkan lengan dan bersandar di bak cuci piring. Tanpa diketahui, mata Baekhyun menelusur ke bawah menuju tangan raksasa itu, yang sekarang beristirahat di tepi meja bekerja. Dia bergidik. Tangan besar tidak seharusnya dipercaya. Tangan besar seharusnya jangan pernah dipercaya.

Tapi itu tadi, itu tangan besar yang menyentuhnya dengan lembut, walaupun dengan ceroboh, dan tangan besar yang sama dan canggung itu memastikannya merasa aman …

Baekhyun meggelengkan kepalanya, membebaskan pemikiran itu dari pikirannya. Tidak, tangan besar tidak seharusnya dipercaya.

Lelaki seperti Chanyeol tidak seharusnya dipercayai.

Dengan setiap detak jantung, Baekhyun merasakan jarum menusuknya dari segala arah, dan mendadak dia merasa seperti tercekik. Dunia serasa tertutup untuknya, sampai dia tidak merasakan apa apa kecuali terjebak dalam sesuatu yang tidak akan melepaskannya. Kenapa? Sebetulnya salah dirinya ap—

"Kau kenapa?" Suara berat, suara yang mulai dia benci, bertanya, dan Baekhyun mendongak, dan mendadak dunia kembali menjadi normal. Tidak, dia tidak salah apa-apa. _For fuck's sake_ , dia tidak salah apa-apa!

"Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menjawab, suara pelan dan kurang _sassy-nya_ yang biasanya dia miliki, dan dia berdiri tegak. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang-orang, terutama Park Cahnyeol, melihat kelemahannya. Byun Baekhyun tidak punya kelemahan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, menyadari nada suara pelannya dan bagaimana matanya melirik jauh dari dirinya, lalu dia mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh, _cookies_ -nya sudah beres!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbicara, kebanyakan pada dirinya sendiri sambil dia meloncat dari posisinya dan merunduk untuk melihat _cookies_ -nya. Baekhyun mencatat bulu mata panjang, hidung mancung dan mata besarnya, dan tidak bisa pungkiri untuk mengenang—

Aroma _cookies_ yang berhembus di hidungnya, dan Baekhyun melupakan semua yang sebelumnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa masak." Baekhyun menatap _cookies_ lezat di hadapnnya, berkilauan dan mengundang. Dia bisa mendengar perutnya berbunyi—bagaimana pun juga, dia belum makan apa pun hari ini karena dia mengahabiskan pagi dan siangnya mencari lelaki untuk diajak tidur.

Sepertinya Chanyeol juga bisa mendengar itu.

Dia mendorong loyangnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya, mengirimkan delikan kepada yang lebih besar dan mencoba membuat hasratnya tetap rendah.

"Makan." Chanyeol mengeluarkan dengusan, dan Baekhyun tak bia pungkiri untuk menyadari bagaimana kuping besar Chanyeol menjadi merah malu.

"Apa? Kau memberikannya padaku?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawaan tak percaya, tapi dia sudah bisa merasakan pikirannya berkedut untuk mendapatkan _cookies_ itu. Dia menghentikan dirinya karena dia ingat (sebenarnya, dia tidak butuh mengingat-ngingat—semuanya tertulis pada luka di hatinya): lelaki seperti Chanyeol tidak bisa dipercaya. "Aku tidak mau _cookies_ -mu, bahkan jika aku mati—"

" _God fucking_ —" Chanyeol menghentikan dirinya sambil mengambil _cookies_ , memegangi Baekhyun, dan memasukkan _cookies_ itu ke bibirnya.

"Makan." Otomatis, yang kebih kecil membuka mulutnya dan dia membiarkan _cookies_ itu menyelinap dia gua hangatnya. Baekhyun seharusnya marah karena dia baru saja dikasari, atau dia seharusnya berada di surga karena akhirnya dia makan sesuatu hari ini, dan sesuatu itu salah satu makanan favoritnya, tapi dia tidak marah. Malah, yang dia pikirkan hanya bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuh belakang kepalanya dengan lembut. Sepertinya raksasa itu beniat untuk menarik kasar rambutnya dan memaksa makanan itu di antara giginya, tapi justru merubah pikiran pada menit-menit terakhir saat memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun terpukau.

Karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang menyentuh rambutnya seperti itu.

Itu bukan sentuhan terlembut dan tentu saja yang terceroboh, tapi itu tidak sakit. Tidak seperti yang dia kira.

Apakah Chanyeol selalu menyentuhnya seperti itu?

Dia mengunyah makanannya sambil melihat Chanyeol menyilangkan lengan dan berbalik menjauh, kuping hampir menjadi ungu.

"Kau tahu, jika kau ingin memaksaku melakukan sesuatu, kau harus menggunakan perilaku yang lebih kasar." Baekhyun berkata dengan pikiran kosong, mulut masih setengah penuh. Karena dia tahu Chanyeol punya kapasitas untuk melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol berbalik lagi dan menajamkan matanya bingung.

"Apa? Kau masokis atau apa?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu sambil dia mengambil _cookies_ lagi. "Hanya saja kau harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Ini dari seseorang yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau." _Hampir_.

"…" Chanyeol terlihat merenungkan hal tersebut di keplanya, lalu: "Kau pikir aku bersikap lembut padamu? Ha! itu hal terlucu yang pernah aku dengar. Aku tidak akan bertingkah baik pada seseorang sepertimu. Aku akan memukuli sampai mati jika aku punya kesempatan." Baekhyun mendengus, lalu melangkah maju sampai dia berjarak beberapa inchi dari musuhnya.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini, tapi yang dia tahu lukanya bertingkah tidak normal, terbuka sebelum menutup lagi, satu detik membuatnya merasakan sakit dan detik berikutnya membuat dia merasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa berurusan dengan itu lagi, hanya duduk di sana dan membiarkan gelombang kesakitan tak terkira menghujaninya. Mungkn mengajak adu hantam dengan orang seperti ini adalah keputusan ceroboh, tapi sekarang dia tidak peduli.

"Lakukanlah." Dia bernafas, suara rendah sambil mendongak pada Chanyeol, yang matanya melebar dengan keterkejutan. "Lakukan. Hajar aku sampai mati. Sekarang kau punya kesempatan, 'kan?"

.

ooo

.

BALESAN REVIEW:

 **Azzure** : Nggak! Yang kemarin itu gak double update. Mungkin kamu baru baca aja XD. Berry lagi coba nih buat gak terlalu terpaku banget gitu tapi susah haha emang Berry suka terpaku gitu. Serius kok mereka sekamar /smirk/ dah baca kan tuh di atas. Dan untuk yang tanda petik itu, hmm gimana ya jelasinnya. Aku jelasin di T/N deh biar yang lain pada baca juga. Thanks loh sarannya /balik tebar kisseu/

 **flashbaek** : Ntabs soul! XD

 **Hyera832** : Siapa hayooo? Haha temen sekamar ceye taun kemaren itu remain unknown. Dia pelengkap saja wkwk. Ini sudah next yaaa. Gomawo fightingnya.

 **Eka915** : emang nih ff blehmeh keren paraaah. Nih updateannya ya. love you too

 **CussonsBaekby:** emaaang. Tapi serius ini seru wkwk buat berry sih seru parah padahal berry gak suka yang cerita yang panjang2 tapi ini aduuuh suka lah pokoknya. Ini udah lanjut. Btw username kamu ucul XD nice idea

 **ChanBMine:** iya XD bener banget kamu ngakak ampe lebaran lol

 **Ika ohbyun** (spasi ganti titik): iya ya kasian juga yixing tapi kalau gak ada dia chanbaek tak bisa bersatu alias sekamar wkwk ini lanjut ya panggil berry aja. Thank you

 **Frealluv** : yeeeey iya ini sudah lanjuuut. Makasiiih

.

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA. LOVE YOU :*

.

T/N:

Ok. Pertama. SELAMAT BUAT EXO YANG MENANG AWARD! UUUNCH LAH POKOKNNYA! DAN CHANBAEK YANG PEGANGAN OMG KOBAM LAGI ANJU XD.

Terus berry mau bahas yang tanda petik. Jadi gini, itu tanda petik kenapa Cuma ada satu tapi di nect paragraf ada lagi supaya gak bingung wkwk. Kan itu panjang ya kaya narasi. Takutnya kalau di paragraf selanjutnya gak dikasih tanda petik lagi kalian bingung. Dan kalau perparagraf di kasih petik aneh. Kalau berparagraf tanda petik di awal pargraf pertam dan di akhir paragraf terakhir, takutnya lagi tengahtengah baca bingung. Um, mudahmudahan ngerti penjelasan berry. I'm bad at explaining XD

Maaf kalau di sini banyak typo. Mabok abisnya 7k kata.

Btw berry senyumsenyum sendiri pas translate. Unyu banget mereka iniii ya ampun. Benci benci tapi perhatian sayang gitu eaaa.

Udah deh makin gak jelas. Jika berkenan tinggalkan jejakmu XD.

Cya,

Berry


	7. Semakin Dekat atau Tidak

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

111216

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukannya jika kau punya kesempatan. Kau punya kesempatannya sekarang." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, melihat bagaimana obsidian gelap itu teraduk dalam keterkejutan dan kebingungan.

"Apa yang salah denganmu—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berani?" Baekhyun berbisik hampir maniak, menunggu dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk bergerak. Di belakang pikirannya, dia bertanya-tanya, mengapa dia melakukan ini, mengapa dia mengejek Chanyeol tanpa alasan dan mengapa dia menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya, tapi sekarang dia tidak peduli, karena orang-orang seperti Park Chanyeol itu sama saja.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan pada lelaki yang tidak memukul perempuan atau seseorang yang lebih kecil dari mereka?" Baekhyun bertanya, mendekat lebih dekat dan lebih dekat. "Mereka bukanlah _gentleman_ , Park Chanyeol, mereka pengecut. Sama. Seperti. Dirimu." Dia melihat mata Chanyeol menyorotkan amarah dan harga diri yang tersakiti. Baekhyun menyeringai tepat saat dia didorong ke lantai dengan kasar dan kulit lengannya terbeset lantai. _Awawawawawawawawaw itu sangat sakit sakitsakitsakitsakitsakitsakitsakitsakitsakit_ … Dia mendesis kesakitan, tapi untuk sesaat dia merasa menang karena tahu dia telah melakukannya—tidak masalah jika dia mati dalam perpukulan ini karena dia baru saja membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Park Chanyeol sama saja. Dia menutup mata, menunggu pukulan itu, menunggu rasa sakit yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan cedera permanen yang ia rasakan dengan sangat lama, tapi pukulan itu tak datang juga.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa, Byun Baekhyun, tapi jika kau mencari seseorang untuk memukulimu, jangan pilih aku." Park Chanyeol menggeram sambil berdiri di atas Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menutup matanya, bukan karena malu atau sakit, tapi karena tidak sanggup melihat tatapan rasa bersalah mata Chanyeol yang bukannya marah. Dia duduk, melihat kulit terlukanya sambil mendengar Chanyeol berjalan keluar dapur. Ada keheningan yang berhembus di dapur, lalu:

"Kau tak apa?" Suara lembut Kyungsoo memasuki pikiran Baekhyun sambil dia merasakan tangan kecil yang lembut (bukan tangan besar yang menghantui pikirannya) mengangkatnya. "Kau terluka."

"Apa kau butuh ke Ruang Kesehatan?" Ketua tim bertanya, tapi Baekhyun berbalik menjauh, benar-benar mengabaikannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menjawab sambil dia mendorong jauh Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bertengkar lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir sambil menggerayang di sekitar Baekhyun seperti serangga. Yang lainnya melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Baekhyun terdiam sambil melihat lukanya. _**Fuck**_ _sakit sekali kenapa dia harus mendorongku dengan_ _kasa_ _r_ —itu tadi, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia dapat melihat _cookie_ yang sudah Chanyeol panggang melalui ekor matanya.

"Chanyeol mendorongmu? Bagaimana bisa dia sangat kasar?" Baekhyun dapat melihat mata Kyungsoo menggelap dengan kekecewaan, dan tiba-tiba dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Tidak… dia bisa saja melakukan yang lebih parah, tapi dia tidak melakukannya." Baekhyun bergumam, secara mental memukul dirinya sendiri karena telah membantu Chanyeol. Kenapa dia? Park Chanyeol tidak pantas mendapatkan siapa pun, terutama Kyungsoo. "Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, jadi dia mendorongku karena kelewat marah. Jangan khawatirkan itu. Ini salahku." _Kenapa kau membantunya, Byun Baekhyun?_

"… Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu, tapi Baekhyun sudah bisa melihat kelegaan di matanya.

"Iya." Baekhyun tersentak ketika merasakan Kyungsoo menyentuhnya dalam tingkah yang ramah. Tidak, dia tidak seharusnya akur dengan siapa pun. Dia bergerak menjauh.

"Dengar, sepertinya Chanyeol lebih tersakiti daripada aku. Bagaimana jika kau berbicara padanya setelah ini? Sebenarnya, pergi bicara padanya sekarang juga." Kyungsoo terlihat bingung antara ingin membantu Baekhyun yang terluka atau pergi ke 'taksiran'-nya, dan pada akhirnya dia menyerah pada pilihan terakhir sambil bergegas keluar ruangan ketika ketua tim tidak melihat.

Baekhyun berbalik sambil dia melihat luka yang tidak seburuk seharusnya (walau itu masih sangat sakit dan dia tidka bisa menggerakkan sikunya sekarang). Dia mendesah, secara mental memukul dirinya sendiri karena sudah menjadi idiot. Apa yang mesti dia buktikan pada dirinya sendiri? Tidak masalah jika Chanyeol berperilaku berbeda atau mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda, karena pada akhirnya orang-orang seperti Park Cahnyeol sama saja. Tidak masalah apa pun yang mereka lakukan, karena pada akhirnya itu semua hanya kedok untuk memikat orang-orang dan membuka pintu menuju hati mereka, hanya untuk membawa palu dan memukulnya menjadi berkeping-keping.

Sampai tak ada yang tersisa.

Baekhyun mendesah lagi, dan walau tidak lapar, dia mengambil _cookies_ lagi dan memasukannya ke mulut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meringis ketika dia memasuki kamarnya, mengumpat dan merasa bersalah.

 _Ini salahnya!_ Dia berpikir sendiri sambil menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. _Kalau bukan karenanya, aku tak akan mendoronganya! Itu salah Byun Baekhyun Itu salah Byun Baekhyun Itu salah Byun Baek—_

"Chanyeol?" Sebuah suara lembut memanggil dari sisi lain pintu itu. Seketika kuping Chanyeol mencuat dan dia pergi untuk membuka pintu.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menjawab sambil dengan otomatis membiarkan taksirannya masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan menatap dengan mata yang khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Karena itu, Chanyeol mendesah sakit hati dan kembali duduk di kasurnya. Kyungsoo dengan ragu duduk di sampingnya. Biasanya Chanyeol hampir akan pingsan pada pernyataan bahwa Kyungsoo _baru saja duduk di sampingnya dan mereka hanya berjalak beberapa inchi_ tapi saat ini di pikirannya ada hal lain.

"Kau dan Baekhyun bertengkar lagi?" Kyungsoo berkata, dan Chanyeol ingin berteriak _"Ya! Byun Baekhyun sialan itu yang duluan memprovokasi ku untuk memukulnya! Dia melangkahi ego ku, dan karena itu aku menghukumnya."_ Tapi dia tidak bisa. Karena dalam pengadilan kita tidak pernah menyalahkan si provokator, hanya si pembunuh saja. Kau tidak pernah menyalahkan Lady Macbeth*, hanya Macbeth* saja (*ini tokoh yang ada di karya Shakespeare yang berjudul 'Macbeth').

"Itu semua salah ku." Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengehela nafas berat sambil melihat tangan besarnya. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu … yang tidak terlalu baik, dan aku mendorongnya ke lantai"

"Tapi dia yang pertama mulai, bukan? Dia berdarah …" Akan hal itu, Chanyeol merasakan rasa bersalahnya lebih meluap di jantungnya.

"Aku hanya … aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu, karena dia lebih kecil dalam ukuran dibandingkan aku (walau perkataannya sepuluh kali lebih beracun)… aku tak seharusnya menggunakkan tinggi untuk keuntunganku … Itu tidak adil …" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan dan mendesah lagi. Sekali lagi, dia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa bersalah karena menyakiti _Byun Baekhyun_ dari sekian banyak orang. Lagipula, bukannya dia selalu ingin menyakiti Baekhyun?

"Tak apa. Kalian berdua bisa saling memaafkan dan melupakann, 'kan?" Chanyeol memutar mata. _Seperti itu mudah saja_.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tulus, merasakan hatinya terpenuhi dengan bagus akan rasa senang ketika melihat senyuman hangat Kyungsoo. Taksiran yang baik, pergi melihatnya walau bukan dia yang sakit secara fisik. Dia mengantar Kyungsoo ke pintu dan melambaikan selamat tinggal padanya. Ketika pintu tertutup, dia memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun. _"Kau tahu, jika kau ingin memaksaku melakukan sesuatu, kau harus menggunakan perilaku yang lebih kasar."_

Seperti Chanyeol belum pernah menggunakan kekuatan penuh padanya saja. Tapi apa maksud perkataan Baekhyun? Dia selalu menggunakan kekuatan penuh padanya …

Kecuali sekarang, setelah dia pikir-pikir, dia sadar bukan itu masalahnya.

Semenjak Chen memberi tahu masa lalu musuhnya, dia tidak merasakan apa pun selain keraguan kapan pun akan menyakiti atau memaksa Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu. Lagipula, masa lalu mengerikan itulah yang telah mengubah Baekhyun menjadi orang mengerikan.

Bukan berarti dari awal dia tidak mengerikan, tentunya.

Itu mungkin hanya pencegahan, Chanyeol meyakinkan diri setelahnya. Bagaimana pun juga, jika dia benar-benar menyakiti Baekhyun, itu bisa memberikannya luka baik secara mental maupun fisik dan Chanyeol bisa dimasukkan ke penjara jika dia dituntut. Dan masalah besarnya adalah, dia akan membenci seringai kemenangan pada wajah Baekhyun.

Iya, itu dia.

Dengan itu, kelegaan menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Dia mengeluarkannya, jantung berhenti berdetak ketika melihat _Kyungsoo_ di layar. Menekan nama taksirannya, dia membaca pesan yang ditulis untuknya.

 _Ini ide untuk berbaikan dengan Baekhyun: tanyakan padanya pertanyaan dari survei kita. Membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu._

Itu saja. Tidak ada pesan afeksi, dan semuanya berhubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali dari memasak, Chanyol dapat melihat lengan yang diperban dan ambin di pundaknya. Sekali lagi dia merasakan rasa bersalah memenuhinya, dan sekali lagi dia diingatkan akan ukuran tubuhnya dibandingkan Baekhyun.

Tak satupun dari mereka berbicara. Keduanya merasa bersalah pada yang lainnya dan juga enggan minta maaf (karena sekarang pun, harga diri dan penyangkalanlah yang menghentikan mereka), tapi tak satu pun yang menerima hal tersebut.

Keheningan itu dimulai dengan normal, dengan ketegangan di udara sambil mereka pergi melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing, tapi kemudian ketenangan itu sepertinya semakin meningkat, karena ketika mereka biasanya mendelik pada satu sama lain kapan pun mereka tidak berbicara, kali ini mereka hanya menghindari tatapan, dan benar-benar menghindari yang lainnya, hampir inigin mengalah pada kompetisi mini, tak terucap, dan tak terhitung jumlahnya yang selalu ada di antara mereka.

Ini aneh, dan meninggalkan perasaan tidak nyaman di jantungnya, sampai tiba-tiba dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Jadi kau mau menjawab surveiku atau tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya tiba-tiba, untuk pertama kalinya merusak keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. Dia telah mengira Baekhyun akan lanjut mengabaikannya, dan mungkin memang itu yang direncanakan yang lebih kecil, tapi pada akhirnya dia mendongak dari ponselnya.

"Survei apa?"

"Survei yang aku dan Kyungsoo buat untuk penelitian. Apa lagi?" Chanyeol memutar matanya sambil mengeluarkan lembar kertas itu, lega karena ketegangannya telah kembali normal.

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini sebaiknya tidak terlalu pribadi … seperti menanyakan apakah aku lebih senang kucing dibandingkan anjing atau semacamnya …" Baekhyun memperingati sambil dia menyilangkan kaki, menuggu Chanyeol siap. "… Tanyakan aku entang kehidupan seks atau semacamnya."

Chanyeol mengirimkan tatapan _kau-tak-bercanda-kan_ padanya. Bisakah si idiot ini memberitahu perbedaan antara kehidupan publik dan pribadi?

"Tidak ada yang mau tahu kehidupan seksmu, idiot." Dia memutar mata lagi sambil melihat pertanyaan pertamanya. "Sudah cukup dengan mendengarkan kau melakukan itu dengan orang lain."

"Itu pilihanmu."

"Apa kau percaya cinta pandangan pertama?" Chanyeol menginterupsi, dan Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Topik apa yang kau teliti?"

"Cinta." Chanyeol langsung menjawab, seperti dia sudah memprediksikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, dan yang lebih kecil mengeluarkan desah frustasi.

"Aku tidak—"

"Iya kau akan melakukannya. Aku tidak menanyakan tentang kehidupan percintaanmu, hanya pendapatmu akan itu."

" _Fuck_ , Park Chanyeol, cari orang lain untuk—"

"Setidaknya, lakukan untuk Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol berseru dan Baekhyun terdiam. " Ia berkerja dengan keras untuk projek ini. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan ini, tapi dia sangat bersemangat. Dia ingin orang berpartisipasi sebanyak mungkin, dan sungguh, jika dia tidak sepeduli ini aku tidak akan menanyakanmu sama sekali."

Ada keheningan singkat. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol balas menatap… Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama—dengan Chanyeol yang menunggu, dan Baekhyun memutuskan.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun akhirnya membalas, dan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol, hampir seperti jika melihat akan membakar dirinya. "Aku bisa beromong kosong, 'kan?"

" _Well_ , lebih baik kau jujur, tapi aku sejujurnya tak peduli. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu Kyungsoo kau berbohong." Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya. "Jadi, pertanyaan yang pertama?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau percaya adanya cinta yang selamanya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau percaya hal-hal seperti belahan jiwa?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau punya paca—"

"Tidak."

"Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang?"

"Tidak."

"Yang mana yang lebih kuat?" Nafsu atau—"

"Nafsu."

"Apakah kau percaya pada menemukan cinta dalam nafsu?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau punya _friends with benefit_?" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, mendesah, dan menulis asal sesuatu di kertas itu.

"Pernahkah kau berubah untuk seseorang?"

"Tidak."

"Apkah kau pikir selingkuh itu benar?"

Ada keheningan. Lalu:

"Itu tidak pernah benar." Baekhyun menjawab, dan sambil Chanyeol mulai menuliskannya, tanpa disangka Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Tidak masalah apa pun yang kau lakukan, seberapa besar kau menyukainya, seberapa besar dia menyukaimu, atau mengapa kau berakhir dengan pacaran, tapi jika kau berpacaran, kau tidak seharusnya selingkuh." Chanyeol berkedip.

"Uh, oke …" Sambil dia menuliskan _sangat sangat tidak setuju_ pada laporannya, Baekhyun terlentang dia kasur dan memunggungi teman sekamarnya.

"Bagian apa yang paling penting dalam suatu hubungan?"

"Seks." Chanyeol mengerutkan hidungnya tak setuju.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan yang la—"

"Seks." Baekhyun menjawab dengan kerasa kepala.

"Jika seseorang yang tak kau sukai secara romantik menembakmu, maukah kau menerimanya? Kenapa/kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak karena melakukan seks dengan satu orang membosankan dan aku tidak ingin selingkuh." Chanyeol memutar matanya pada jawaban terkira itu dan menuliskannya.

"Apa seksualitasmu?"

"Gay. Memangnya sekolah ini untuk apa lagi?" Baekhyun memutar matanya pada pertanyaan bodoh itu, dan Chanyeol mendengus.

"Tidak semuanya gay di sini. Jangan menghina pertanyaan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berkata dengan jahat. "Berapa umur dan apa jenis kelaminmu?"

"Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah kau tahu, idiot. Tulis saja sendiri." Chanyeol melempar penanya pada Baekhyun jengkel dan mengambil pena lainnya sambil mengisi sendiri.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Pergilah ke surgamu sekarang." Chanyeol berbalik dan mulai memasukkan jawaban Baekhyun ke laptop. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai melakukan sesuatu pada benda itu. Sejenak kemudian, dia bergeser.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pertanyaan itu?"

"Apa? … Belum …" Chanyeol menjawab perlahan sambil melanjutkan mengetik.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak melakukannya?"

"Kenapa harus? Di sini aku yang menanyakan pertanyaannya—"

"Supaya kau mempunyai ukuran sample yang lebih besar? _Duh_?"

"…" Chanyeol terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu mendesah. "Sepertinya aku akan melakukannya nanti." Ia bergumam sendiri.

"Jadi, Park Chanyeol …" Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan memainkan bahan yang terdapat pada ambin di lengannya. "Apakah hal-hal seperi selamanya itu ada dalam cinta?"

"Tentu saja. " Chanyeol menjawab dengan otomatis bahkan ketika dia sedang mengetik. "Cinta mendominasi segalanya, jadi tentu saja ada selamanya dalam cinta." Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Kekanakkan." Dia bergumam sendiri. Chanyeol berhenti mengetik.

"Kau salah." Chanyeol membalas. "Bahkan jika kau tidak melihatnya, ada cinta di dunia ini, lebih banyak dari yang kau bayangkan. Kau pernah sekali mempercayai cinta. Aku bertaruh kau pernah." Dia menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun menjadi tegang. "Hanya saja .. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi suatu hari kau akan—"

"Aku tumbuh." Baekhyun menjawab, suara pelan.

"… Ap—"

"Aku tumbuh dari omong kosong yang biasanya dikatakan orang-orang padaku setiap hari." Baekhyun menjawab, suara gelisah. "Dari dongeng dan film-film komedi di mana semuanya menjadi sempurna pada akhirnya, semua karena cinta. Itu tidak masuk akal. Itu untuk anak kecil yang ingin percaya pada sesuatu yang lebih dibandingkan dunia kosong tempat kita tinggal, tapi suatu hari mereka akan sadar bahwa itu semua hanya kebohongan. Kau juga, Park Chanyeol, ketika kau tumbu—"

" _Fuck_ , Byun Baekhyun, itu merupakan kesalahan terbesarmu dalam hidup!" Chanyeol berseru walaupun dia sangat tahu hari sudah malam dan orang-orang mungkin mulai pergi tidur. "Cinta tidak harus cinta romantis. Bisa saja cinta yang kau berikan pada pekerjaanmu saat kau mengerjakan pekerjaanmu. Bisa saja rasa sakit karena melihat temanmu di rumah sakit. Bisa saja patah hati karena melihat orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain. Bisa saja rasa pahit, kebencian, dan amarah yang kau rasakan ketika orang yang paling kau cintai melihatmu dengan kebencian dan jijik absolut—"

"Berhenti. Berhenti saja."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganmu, tapi cinta ada di mana-mana. Nafsu tidak. Kau tidak bernafsu pada meja, itu aneh. Tapi cinta, demi Tuhan, seperti melihat kedua orang tuamu jatuh cin—"

"Park _fucking_ Chanyeol—"

"Dan aku akan membutikan kau salah, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyelesaikan, dan saat itulah Baekhyun mengangkat arah pandangnya dan bertemu dengan pandangan bertekad Chanyeol. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa itu cinta. Tontonlah aku mencintai seseorang, dan tonton aku mendapatkannya. Tonton aku bahagia dengan mereka, dan tahu betapa salahnya kau."

"Apa itu tantangan?" Baekhyun bertanya, alis terangkat tapi tak ada ekspresi.

"Ya. tentu saja." Chanyeol membalas, suara percaya diri. "Dan aku tidak akan mati sebelum menunjukkan dunia yang nyata padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol dibangunkan oleh suara nada dering. Dia bangun dan mengerang sambil mengambil penganggu yang membangunkannya.

"Apa." Dia menggeram pada ponsel ketika dia melihat 'Kris' muncul di layar.

" _Coba tebak!"_

"Apa?"

" _Statistik sekolahnya … berubah!"_

"Apa?!"

" _Datang ke sini, sekarang juga!"_

Menggerutu, Chanyeol melempar selimut dari badannya dan mengangkat badannya dari kasur. Mengucek mata, dia menyeret kaki ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Ketika mengeringkan wajah, dia melihat selimut Baekhyun tertendang ke lantai, celana pendek terangkat hingga paha putihnya terpampang. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah ketika matanya menjejaki ambin di lengannya, tapi mengetahui betapa bencinya Baekhyun pada panas, Chanyeol mengambil selimut itu dan menyelipka sampai sangat kencang di sekitar kasur Baekhyun sehingga dia akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat sangat lama untuk melepaskannya. Ketika dia akan berjalan keluar pintu, dia sudah bisa melihat Baekhyun bergerak, poni melekat di dahinya dengan keringat. Tertawa pelan sendiri, dia berlari keluar pintu dan bergegas ke kamar Kris.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Kris bertanya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk temannya masuk ke dalam.

"Kau seharusnya senang karena aku bahkan keluar dari kasur untuk kau." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri sambil dia duduk di kasur Kris.

" _Anyway_ , seperti yang ku katakan …" Kris mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai mengetik. "Apakah kau tahu si misterius Moon Angel setingkat dengan Taemin sebagai _slut_ kedua?" Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Apa? Serius?" Kris mengangguk dengan muram. "Kalau begitu apa kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Kris mendesah. "Aku masih tidak tahu sama sekali, meskipun aku seharusnya menjadi orang yang pertama tahu semuanya di sekolah ini."

"Jadi … bagaimana kau dengan Joonmyu—" Kris mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol, pokoknya tidak." Kris mengatakan dengan kaku sambil dia melanjutkan mengetik. "Joonmyun-ku itu terlalu manis dan lugu untuk menjadi seperti itu. Dan jika dia memang seprti itu … maka yasu—"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. _Geez._ " Chanyeol bergumam sendiri, takut temannya akan berada di mode hiperventilasi gila lagi karena memikirkan yang tak dapat terpikirkan.

"Juga, ngomong-ngomong, Joonmyun _masih_ teranking di paling cupu di sekolah ini, maka dari itu—"

"Baiklah! Kenapa kita membicarakan Joonmyun?"

"Karena dia itu _cutie pie_ dan _oh my gosh_ apakah kau mendengar waktu itu, ketika—" Kris mulai berbicara tentang pengalamannya saat pertemuan organisasi kesiswaan dengan Joonmyun, dan Chanyeol mendesah sambil dia dengan otomatis tak mendengarkan, tahu itu bukan salahnya karena temannya menelefonnya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Apa saja rangking yag lain?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mengantuk, hanya untuk menghentikan Kris dari _fanboying_ kepada 'taksiran'-nya.

"Ada bertumpuk-tumpuk, _man_ …" Kris langsung menjawab sambil mengetik lagi. "Oh, kau yang pertama dari salah satu peringkat." Mata Chanyeol melebar dan dia terduduk.

" _What the hell_?"

"Kau peringkat terbaik karena memiliki suara berat terseksi di sekolah."

"…" Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata sambil terkesiap, tapi Kris tak melihat apa pun sambil melanjutkan meng- _scroll_ ke bawah.

"Kau ada di satu lagi!"

"Yang mana?"

"Kau yang pertama karena memiliki senyum paling idiot di sekolah."

"…" Chanyeol mendesah sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Dia tak akan tersenyum lagi.

"Kau bagaimana?" Dia bertanya setelah pulih dari 'peringkat menyinggung' yang Kris baru saja buat.

"Aku? _Well_ … aku ada di salah satunya … sepertinya …" Kris berkata sambil melanjutkan mencari-cari. "… karena memiliki tangan yaoi terbesar."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mulai tertawa, tapi kemudian ia ingat sesuatu. "Apa itu yaoi?"

"… Kau tidak mengerti." Kris mendesah sambil dia menepuk punggung temannya dan mengambil _sandwich_ dari mejanya. Saat itu juga, Chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu, dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"Oi, kawan." Chanyeol berbicara sambil melihat Kris menyuapkan _sandwich_ ke mulutnya. "Terima kasih untuk waktu itu, _man_."

"Apa?" Kris bertanya, bingung.

"Waktu kau membelikan _sandwich_ untukku. Karena aku melewatkan makan malam?" Kris terus menatap temannya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu? Kau membelikanku _sandwich_ dan menelefonku 10 kali karena aku melewatkan makan malam?" Chanyeol mengulang, melihat temannya memutar mata.

"Berhenti beromong kosong, Chanyeol." Kris mengambil gigitan lainnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengeluarkan sepersen pun untukmu."

Chanyeol membeku.

Kris benar.

Kris tidak pernah menghabiskan uang untuk orang-orang, kecuali itu sangat penting.

…

Lalu siapa yang membelikan _sandwich_?

 _Fuck._

"Ngomong-ngomong soal sandwich," Kris melanjutkan sambil menyelesaikan gigitan terakhirnya, "Sebuah toko _sandwich_ telah dibuka baru-baru ini, dan mengadakan diskon untuk merayakan pembukaannya. Jadi itu mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak orang-orang yang mengabaikan makan malam untuk menyelesaikan pr mereka, dan memakan _sandwich_ diskonan itu sebagai gantinya. Kau tahu, jika kau mengatakan 'Aku suka keju' kepada pemiliknya, yang mana dia adalah lelaki dengan kacamata berbingkai bulat, maka ia akan memberikanmu _sandwich_ yang didiskon 20%!" Chanyeol memutar matanya. Tentu saja Kris tahu hal-hal seperti ini. Ia tidak mendengarkan lagi saat temannya terus berbicara. Seperti karena insting, Chanyeol berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi, _man_." Ia berkata sambil menuju pintu. Kris mendongak dari komputernya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya …" Chanyeol menyeringai. "Sesuatu yang akan dilakukan. Seseorang untuk dijahili."

"Apa? Siapa?" Seperti sudah diberi isyarat, suara menusuk akan _"PARK CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOOL"_ meletus di udara, dan seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar.

"Itu dia."

" _KELUARKAN AKU DARI SELIMUT INI!"_  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Goddammit._

Chanyeol terus mengumpat sambil menunggu di luar bangunan asrama, meneriakkan kata-kata buruk di otaknya sambil mendelik pada malam.

Pengajar majornya baru saja memberi tahu bahwa hukumannya dilaksanakan malam ini, dan dia akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan berpatroli di sekitar asrama untuk melihat apakah ada yang melanggar peraturan.

Semuanya salah Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin memulai tahun ini dengan sesuatu yang baru, mencoba mendapatkan sisi baik dalam semua pelajarannya, tapi dia berakhir dengan sisi buruk bukannya sisi netral.

 _God dammit_ dia harap Baekhyun di sini sekarang, dan dia tidak peduli jika ia harus berpatroli dengan _god forsaken fucker_ itu selama dia tidak di kamar mereka, tidur dengan damai dan mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang mestinya dia dapatkan.

… atau tidak.

Seperti diberi isyarat, Chanyeol mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam bangunan dan kemudian suara menjengkelkan memenuhi kupinya.

" _Kau_ rekan hukumanku malam ini?" Suara Baekhyun jengkel sambil berjalan keluar untuk bertemu musuhnya. Chanyeol memutar matanya dan mendengus frustasi.

"Seperti aku denganmu hampir setiap hari saja tidak cukup!"

"Apa, kau pikir _aku_ mau ini?" Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau bahkan tak memberikan kedamaian ketika aku bersetubuh dengan seseorang!"

"Itu juga kamar _ku_ , takutnya kau lupa." Chanyeol menyilangkan lengannya, dan ugh dia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini. "Dan aku memakai headphone. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan kau bersetubuh dengan seseorang. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarmu _sama sekali_."

"Dengar, Parck Chanyeol, kau seharusnya senang aku menahan diri dengan kehadiranmu, tapi jangan coba-coba menaruh pewangi ruangan beraroma timun di kamar mandi—"

"Dan apa yang menghentikkanku? Pasti bukan _one night stands_ -mu—"

Baekhyun mendorong kasar Chanyeol.

Marah, Chanyeol melangkah maju dan balik mendorong Baekhyun.

"Apa masalahmu?" Dia menggeram. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dan berpaling, menyilangkan tangan, dan Chanyeol menurunkan penjagaannya, mengetahui dia menang.

Itu pilihan yang salah.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menyerang sambil dia bergerak maju dan mendorong Chanyeol sekali lgi, menggunakan ukuran tubuh dan kecepatannya sebagai keuntungan. Kaget, Chanyeol terpaksa mundur tak terkendali sampai kakinya menendang pot bunga. Pot yang disebutkan itu jatuh lalu terbentur ke lantai, hancur berkeping-keping.

Suaranya menusuk, dan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meringis karena kerasnya suara itu.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan!" Baekhyun mendesis sambil berjongkok untuk memeriksa kerusakannya. Chanyeol terkesiap, tersinggung.

"Kau _mendorong_ ku, _you fuck_! Itu yang telah kau lakukan!"

"Tungu tunggu tunggu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan _ku_ padahal itu perlakuan kaki besar cerobohmu? Jika kau bereaksi dengan benar ketika aku mendorongmu, ini tidak akan terja—"

"Jika kau tidak mendorong ku dari awal, ini tidak akan terjadi!" Ketenangan terjadi sambil mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi argumen dengan delikan. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu bergertar di kantung Baekhyun. Mengerimkan delikan kematian terkahir, Baekhyun berpaling dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil membaca pesan. Mendesah jengkel, dia menyodorkan ponsel itu ke wajah Chanyeol.

" _What the f_ —"

"Baca, kau raksasa bodoh." Chanyeol memicingkan matanya sambil menatap ke layar.

" _Baekhyun ssi,_

 _Ini Mr Jung, pengajar Psikologi yang memberikanmu hukuman. Aku memperhatikanmu dan rekan hukumanmu dari jendela kantorku._

 _Aku harap kalian berdua bersikap baik dan berhasil mengerjakkan hukumanmu dengan benar. Ini tersaji sebagai peringatan untukmu, jika tidak aku akan melihat kalian berdua di hukuman yang akan datang._

 _P.S. Aku akan berpura-pura kau tidak pernah menghancurkan pot out._

" _Fuck_." Chanyeol mengumpat. "Mereka tidak bisa mengontrol kita seperti ini! Kita orang dewasa!"

"Kau, orang dewasa?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Hal terlucu yang pernah aku dengar. Siapa pun yang menyebutmu orang dewasa jelas-jelas tidak tahu pemikiran kekankan mu."

" _Shut the fuck u—_ " Pada saat ini ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Marah, dia mengeluarkannya dari saku dan bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya yang mempunyai waktu dan tenaga untuk mengirim pesan padanya tengah malam sambil dia membaca pesannya—

" _Chanyeol ssi,_

 _Pelankan suara, kami dapat mendengarmu dari atas sini._

 _P.S. Berhenti mengumpat dan mulailah berpatroli. Temukan setidaknya tiga siswa berkeliling secara sembunyi-sembunyi atau jika tidak kau akan melihat kau sendiri di sini di waktu yang sama dengan orang yang sama besok malam."_

Itu dari pengajar Kedokteran Giginya.

Mengeluarkan nafas berat frustasi, dia menaruh ponselnya kembali ke saku sambil memegang pergelangan Baekhyun, menyeretnya ke dalam asrma.

" _What the_? Jangan sentuh aku—" Tanpa kata, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melemparnya pada Baekhyun, yang mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu kata sandiku." Chanyeol mendesah gundah pada fakta itu sambil melihat musuhnya membuka kode di ponselnya, lalu membaca pesan di bawah sana.

" _Fuck_." Baekhyun berbisik.

"Kau benar. Sekarang cepat-cepatlah dan bagi asrama menjadi dua untuk kita patrolikan masing-masing."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian

"Kalau begini terus, kita tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari hukuman selanjutnya." Baekhyun mendesis ketika mereka bertrmu lagi di tengah-tengah asrama, kelopak mata berat dan langkah kaki terseret.

"Dan salah siapa itu?" Chanyeol menjawab ketus sambil meluncur kebawah dari dinding, otak mengancam untuk mati dan kaki hampir gagal bergerak. "Siapa yang ingin membiarkan _setiap orang yang kita temukan pergi_?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Baekhyun membalas sambil menyilangkan tangannya, jengkel pada Chanyeol yang meskipun duduk, dia terkadang masih sangat kuat. "Bagaimana pun juga, kau tidak memiliki te—"

" _Fuck_ , Byun Baekhyun diam!"

Yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut, Baekhyun melakukannya, tapi itu tadi dia tidak seharusnya kaget. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka berdua sangat lelah dan hanya ingin meloncat ke kasur dan tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, membuka matanya sejenak ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki terseret di sekitar sudut, tapi dia sudah terlanjur tak peduli karena dia cukup yakin Baekhyun akan menghentikannya menangkap pengacau itu.

"Jangan pergi!" Suara kasar berbisik dengan pelan. " _Please_ … tadi itu sangat enak, tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti di sana. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan? Siapa namamu?"

Ada keheningan, lalu suara yang sangat lembut dan pelan, yang Chanyeol tidak dapat ketahui siapa yang berbicara.

"Huh?" Suara kasar itu muncul lagi, suaranya lebih besar dari pada yang lainnya, dan alis Chanyeol berkedut jengkel, berharap dia bisa bebricara lebih lembut. "Moon Angel?"

Dengan itu, mata Chanyeol tersentak terbuka, dan dia cepat-cepat bangun.

"Moon Angel, tunggu! Berikan aku nomormu!" Suara itu memanggil, dan Chanyeol mulai berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke sana, figur lelaki tak familiar besar menatap dengan pasrah kepada seseorong memasuki pandangannya dan dia berjalan lebih cepat.

Saat ia berbelok di sudut, dia melihat figur yang lebih kecil, pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki tapi tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan, tangan meraih sambil dia benar-benar mengabaikan lelaki kasar itu, pemandangan akan Moon Angel semakin jelas tapi masih belum cukup jelas untuk melihat siapa dia. Bibirnya terbuka, putus asa untuk memiinta Moon Angel berbalik—

"P-permi—"

Sebuah tangan menggenggamnya dan menarik dia ke belakang dengan paksaan yang tak biasa.

Pergerakan itu mengejutkan, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan sambil dia ditarik mundur oleh seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya.

" _What the fuck_?" Chanyeol berbisik sambil melihat pasrah pada Moon Angel (atau menurut perkiraannya) yang telah menghilang dari pandangan. Marah dan tentu saja frustasi akan bagaimana hampirnya ia mengetahui siapa itu Moon Angel, Chanyeol berbalik pada Baekhyun, hampir buta karena amarah sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan erat.

"Tadi itu untuk apa? Aku sedikit lagi aakan mengetahui siapa Moon A—" Tawa Baekhyun menyelanya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa itu Moon Angel?" Baekhyun tertawa lagi, nada suara kurang humor. " _Well_ biar ku beri tahu sekarang—kau tidak _ingin_ tahu siapa laki-laki itu."

"Jadi dia laki-laki, huh?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kemenangan. Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Tentu saja dia laki-laki. Siapa lagi yang kau kira?"

"Tunggu saja, Byun Baekhyun …" Chanyeol menusukkan jarinya ke dada Baekhyun, yang mundur ke belakang tanpa takut. "Aku akan mencari tahu siapa itu Moon Angel, dan aku akan tertawa di depan wajahmu ketika aku tahu." Baekhyun menajamkan matanya.

"Anggap saja kau telah diselamatkan olehku." Dia menjawab, suara berteteskan racun. "Cari tahulah siapa Moon Angel jika kau mau. Tapi biar aku bertitahu, Park Chanyeol, ketika kau telah tahu siapa dia, kau akan menyesal." Dengan itu, dia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggerutu di jalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berhasil menemukan tiga orang yang melanggar aturan sekolah dan berkelana di sekeliling gedung setelah batas jam malam, Chanyeol masih tidak puas ke esokan paginya sambil dia memakan sarapannya dengan malas.

"Kau baik-baik saja _man_?" Kris bertanya sambil menyenggol temannya, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya sambil memikirkan tentang tadi malam.

Mungkin Baekhyun telah mencoba menghalanginya untuk melihat siapa itu Moon Angel, tapi Chanyeol pokoknya tahu Moon Angel entah dari mana. Struktur tubuhnya sangat similar, dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa orang itu tingginya sama seperti Baekhyun, tapi terlihat lebih dan lebih pendek.

Chanyeol pokoknya _tahu_ Moon Angel itu seseorang yang sangat familiar, tapi dia tidak tahu saja siapa dia!

Dan itulah yang membuatnya jengkel!

Dan apa _sih_ yang dikatakan Baekhyun, semua omongan _'Kau tidakingin mengetahuinya'_ itu?

Omong kosong! Chanyeol ingin tahu, dan dia akan sial jika tidak pernah mengetahuinya!

 _Fuck_ Moon Angel! _Fuck_ _life! Fuck Byun Baekhyun!_

 _Fuck_ pengajar majornya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia nongkrong di kamar Kris setelah seharian akan belajar pelajaran dari kelas majornya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau dengan Tao?" Kris bertanya, dan Sehun memutar matanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dia." Sehun menjawab sambil menyedot bubble teanya. "Aku menghinanya sepanjang waktu, tapi dia tidak tersinggung!"

"Itu karena kau menghinanya terlalu banyak jadi itu bukan hinaan lagi." Kris menjawab dengan suram sambil mengetik di komputer kesayangannya. Chanyeol menatap dnegan lebar.

"Tunggu—Aku pikir kau sudah mengganti teman sekamar?!" Chanyeol bertanya, dan Sehun memutar matanya lagi.

"Kau bodoh? Itu seabad yang lalu! Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu—" Sehun melanjutkan banyak bicara akan ricauan acak dari kompalin tentang berteman dengan orang yang bahkan tidak memperhatikan hidupnya ke idiot bodoh mabuk yang menghalangi lorong.

"Maksud dia itu, pertukarannya gagal dan hidupnya terjebak dengan Tao.

"Aku sudah bilang itu tidak akan berhasil! Siapa yang akan menerima pengajuan dirimu yang sekamar dengan mantan taksiranmu?"

" _Damn you all_!" Sehun merengek.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kris berbicara, menghentikkan _blogging_ sekolahnya untuk sekarang. "Kita jarang melihatmu. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk sejenak. Sejujurnya, dia bahkan tak menyadarinya, karena akhir-akhir ini seperti setiap sudut hidupnya didatangi dan diduduki oleh anak nakal lemah tertentu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Karena seseorang tidak akan berhenti mengangguku!" Dia menjawab, dengan marah terpikir kembali sambil mengingat harus mencuci pakaian Baekhyun untuknya karena yang kecil tidak bisa dimasukkan dan kemudian aromanya telah mengisi seluruh ruangan.

"Byun Baekhyun itu _asshole_! Dia tahu pengajar majorku membenciku jadi setiap aku ada kelas pagi, dia memastikan untuk bangun sangat pagi dan menggunkan kamar mandinya selama satu jam!" Chanyeol beruap, mengingat bagaimana dia pernah sekali harus memasuki kelas dengan rambut dan nafas baru bangun tidur. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Dia tidak terlalu butuk …" Sehun bergumam sendiri, tapi cukup keras untuk Chanyeol dan Kris dengar. Chanyeol berbalik untuk mendelik padanya sementara Kris dengan pelan mengirimkan doa pada siapa pun yang dapat menyelamatkan Sehun dari murkaan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Chanyeol menggeram, dan Kris menggesturkan pada Sehun untuk diam dan berhenti bicara, tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak melihat.

"Dia cukup baik, sebenarnya." Sehun menjawab, tidak sadar dengan delikan yang dibuat untuk mengirimkan kematian ke arahnya. "Dengarlah. Ingat tidak waktu aku sangat hancur broke dan tidak punya uang untuk beli makanan?"

Kris mengangguk dengan ragu sementara Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tuh kan! Kalian bahkan tidka memperhatikanku …" Sehun bergumam jengkel, menyilangkan lengannya, lalu melanjutkan. " _Anyway_ … saat itu aku kelaparan dan melihat orang-orang memakan makanan enak mereka semntara pada waktu yang sama menatap dompet kosongku … dan aku komplain ke Kris-hyung—" _**God damn it**_ _jangan seret_ _ **aku**_ _ke masalah ini …_ Kris berpikir sendiri. "—Dan kemudian entah dari mana Byun Baekhyun-hyung menepuk pundakku dan memberikan sekitar lima _sandwich_. Kemudian dia seperti 'Kau tidak perlu membayar, aku mendapatkannya dengan gratis' lalu dia pergi. Aku sangat tersentuh, aku hanya …" Sehun berkaca-kaca.

Kris menutup matanya, bersiap-siap untuk Chanyeol yang akan meledak, tapi setelah hening beberapa detik, dia mengintip dengan satu mata terbuka, bertanya-tanya mengapa semuanya masih tenang.

"Tunggu … dia memberimu _sandwich_?" Chanyeol berkedip, mata lebar. Sehun mengangguk. " _Sandwich_ terkemas dengan—"

"Itu yang aku katakan waktu itu. Tentang toko _sandwich_ diskonan yang baru saja dibuka … Baekhyun memberitahuku kode diskonnya …" Kris berbicara, merasa harus meloncat masuk untuk mengalihkan Chanyeol kalau-kalau saja Chanyeol akan meledak.

Ada keheningan singkat, dan untuk sejenak Kris berpikir dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Lalu dengan terburu-buru, Chanyeol berdiri dalam gerakan mekanik, menuju ke pintu dengan kaku sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kris memandang Sehun dengan mata lebar, tapi maknae itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar, dan seperti yang insting katakan padanya, Baekhyun ada di sana.

Dan kebetulan sedang mengunyah _sandwich_.

Ada keheningan di antara mereka sambil Chanyeol berdiri di pintu, menatap Baekhyun, yang masih makan dengan lembut. Satu-satunya suara yang bisa didengar adalah suara kunyahan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkedip padanya, dan untuk sekali Chanyeol bisa mengerti mengapa orang-orang melihat musuhnya itu lugu—mata itu akan menipu mu.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika dia telah selesai, mengangkat kakinya dari lantai dan mengistirahatkannya di kursi roda, dan dia berputar-putar sebelum menghadap laptop. Chanyeol menggunakan waktu itu untuk meng- _scan-_ kan matanya ke meja belajar Baekhyun, mata melebar ketika dia melihat karton familiar terisi dengan _sandwich_ gratis yang dia dapatkan waktu itu.

"D-D-D-Dari mana kau mendapatkan _sandwich_ itu?"Chanyeol bertanya, merona malu ketika dia sadar dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"Dari toko diskon di lantai bawah. Kenapa?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan kasual, hampir dengan baik-baik sambil menggigit lagi dan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan tangan kirinya. Ada keheningan lainnya yang menelan mereka kecuali ketikan lambat dari jari-jari Baekhyun.

"W-W-Waktu itu … aku …" Suara Chanyeol menjadi pelan di akhir, leher menjadi merah karena sekali lagi tidak mampu berbicara. "A-Apa k-kau …"

" _For fuck's sake,_ Park Chanyeol." Yang lebih kecil berbalik dan menatap yang lebih tinggi. "Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja. Berhenti gagap seperti perempuan." Baekhyun memutar matanya dan Chanyeol hanya ingin menonjok wajah itu sampai datar.

"SANDWICH WAKTU ITU … YANG AKU DAPATKAN DENGAN GRATIS …" Chanyeol berseru, memaksakan kata-kata yang mengancam untuk terjebak di tenggorokannya itu keluar. "… APA ITU PUNYAMU …?"

Keheningan terjadi, dan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun membeku. Yang lebih tua mengalihkan mata dengan perlahan ke sandwich yang berkurang di tangannya, menjadi kaku, lalu dengan perlahan dia berbalik menghadap laptopnya.

"… Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Dia akhirnya menjawab, suara hampir monoton sambil mulai mengetik dengan tanagn kirinya lagi, kecuali kali ini ketikannya lebih sistematik, hampir seperti dia hanya mengetik satu huruf secara terus menerus, Chanyeol tahu apa yang dia lakukan. _Aku bertaruh pada kaus kaki ku dia mengetik huruf 'B'._

"Kau pembohong." Chanyeol menyimpulkan dengan nalurinya, kebanyakan karena rasa takut. "Tak bisa bohong padaku, Byun Baekhyun." Untuk sejenak, Baekhyun masih terdiam, dan Chanyeol mungkin saja percaya Baekhyun akan mengabaikannya.

"… Terus kenapa? Bagaimana _kalau_ sandwich itu untukmu? Apa aku benar-benar orang jahat sampai membiarkan teman sekamarku kelaparan ketika aku tahu dia akan melewatkan makan malam?"Baekhyun akhirnya berseru, tapi masih menolak untuk melihat Chanyeol. Mengedip terkejut, raksaasa itu melihat bahu yang lebih kecil bergetar, mengembalikan nada suara marahnya ketika dia melihat kuping mungil itu merona merah karena malu.

"…" Memutuskan untuk menghentikan penyiksaan tak sengajanya, Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan pintu dan menutupnya dengan pelan di belakang, bergerak untuk duduk di mejanya.

Awalnya, Baekhyun telah mengira Chanyeol akan berseru padanya karena marah, melihatnya dengan jijik karena telah memakan sesuatu yang Baekhyun sentuh, atau setidaknya menertawakannya karena terlalu menggebu akan hal ini, tapi ketika keheningan menggantung di udara, Bekhyun bersyukur (walaupun kaget dan sedikit bingung), karena itu memberikannya waktu untuk menenangkan dirii.

Ketika dia menenangkan dirinya lagi dan mulai menghapu semua B yang dia tulis, Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa?' Baekhyun bertanya, walau dia sangat yakin bahwa Chanyeol mungkin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri (walau itu hampir tak mungkin).

"… Terima kasih." Chanyeol bergumam sedikit lebih keras, dan Baekhyun berhenti menghapus, berkedip, dan berbalik ke musuhnya.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya lagi, bukan untuk mengkonfirmasi, tapi lebih karena dia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang raksaa itu baru saja katakan.

"Kau mendengar ku. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi." Chanyeol mendengkur, wajah pink sambil berbaring di kasur dan berbalik sampai punggungnya menghadap Baekhyun. "… Hanya saja … sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa berfungsi dengan benar jika aku melewatkan waktu makan, jadi—"

"Aku tahu itu." Baekhyun membalas dengan cepat, lebih seperti ingin mengalihkan topiknya jadi dia bisa berhenti merasa tiba-tiba malu. "Aku menyadari kau tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaanmu kapan pun kau …" Dia tiba-tiba melemahkan suara, tidak ingin terlihat seperti menyadari semua tentang Chanyeol, karena tentu saja tidak.

Ada keheningan canggung di udara, dan untuk pertama kalinya keheningan itu terjadi tanpa satu pun dari mereka yang menaikkan penjagaan dan siap untuk memukul satu sama lain ketika situasi memanggil. Untuk pertama kali, mereka memiliki percakapan yang benar tanpa mencoba menyerang satu sama lain.

Dan _goddamn_ , betapa canggungnya itu.

Tapi itu kecanggungan yang Baekhyun tak masalah untuk miliki.

…

Kecuali, apa yang dia katakan? Dia tidak seharusnya menurunkan pertahanan hanya karena Chanyeol melakukannya. Itulah yang orang-orang lakukan padanya. Orang-orang berpura-pura menurunkan pertahanan mereka sehingga mereka bisa menusuk Baekhyun dari belakang ketika Baekhyun melakukannya juga.

Dan Chanyeol juga seperti itu.

 _Tidak, dia tidak begitu, Baekhyun, dan kau tahu itu. Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk menerimanya._ Sebuah suara di pikirannya berteriak, tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayai pengalaman masa lalunya daripada instingnya.

Bagaimana puun juga. Instingnyalah yang mengantarkan pada astraynya.

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan, memberikan sandwich padanya?_

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kita berteman. " Baekhyun memulai, melihat sambil wajah penuh harap Chanyeol jatuh menjadi kecewa, marah, bingung, dan malu karena berpikir mereka bisa lebih dari sekedar musuh. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merengek tentang itu kapan pun kau melewatkan makanmu, lalu mengeluarakan frustasi mu padaku ketika kau tidak bisa mengerjakan pr."

" _What the_?" Chanyeol menggeram, dan Baekhyun meringis pada nada bicara tersakiti dan tersinggung di suaranya.

"Kapan aku pernah—"

"Diam sajalah, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menginterupsi, berbalik menjauh ketika rasa bersalah mulai masuk pelahan ke jantungnya. _Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun. Dan semua bajingan sepertinya pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini._ Ia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri. "Jika kau pikir aku mau berteman dengan raksasa, berkuping besar, kaki besar pecundang sepertimu, pikirlah lagi."

 _Ini demi kebaikanmu._

Ketegangannya kembali, dan kali ini Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu sepuluh kali dari yang biasanya. Dia fokus pada hal itu, merasakan kebencian membakarnya, dan berpura-pura tidak merasakan daun-daun kecil akan rasa sakit dan pengkhiantan yang menggelitiknya.

.

ooo

.

BALESAN REVIEW:

 **LuckyDeer** : haiii, gpp kok baru review haha. Emang sih baek ama cowo lain begitu agak gimanaaa gitu. Tapi penting keknya buat certa. Untuk masa lalu baek pokoknya pantengin aja nih ff terus XD. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih semangatnya ^^

 **Azzuree** : ini alurnya emang lambat. Tapi percaya sama berry ini gak bakal meengecewakan. Azu(?) juga bakal sadar nanti kalau cerita ini memang harus begini alurnya karena kalau nggak ntar gak dapet wah-nya. Serius ini berry. Semua yang kejadian di chapter2 sebelumnya akan berhubungan gtu dengan chap selanjutnya, bahkan yang kita anggap gak terlalu penting. Ya contohnya aja kaya yang kris ngomong tentang toko sandwich berhubungan kan ama cerita yang ini wkwk. Jadi baca aja terus. Lol. Makasih semangat dan pendapatnya /chu/ sama-sama~

 **Hyun CB614** : bener banget. gemes sendiri liatnya.

 **Eka915** : panggil berry aja XD. Ini dah apdet. Sama sama~

 **Daebaektaeluv** : Ini sudah ada ya! XD

 **Ika ohbyun** (spasi ganti titik): hmm kalau mau tau jawabannya baca terus aja ya XD

 **CussonsBaekby** : apdet lagi nih haha emang gitu mereka. lol

 **ChanBMine** : Iyaa makanya unyu sekali mereka

 **Intaniaputri5** : sama-sama! Panggil berry aja. Makasih semangatnya XD dan amin mudahmudahan gak bosen lol

.

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA! LOVE YOU!

.

T/N:

Updaaaatee! Lol. Inget ya tiap Minggu!

Gaktau mau ngomong apa jadi bagi yang berkenan tinggalkanlah jejakmu~


	8. Kejutan

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

181216

.

.

.

 _ **Fuck Baekhyun**_ _._ Chanyeol berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, wajah merah dengan amarah sambil menghentakkan kaki menuju kelasnya pada keesokan hari. _Apa yang salah dengannya?_

 _Pertama dia membelikan ku makan malam_ _ **tanpa alasan**_ **,** _kemudian dia mengatakan tidak ingin berurusan denganku! Jika dipikir-pikir aku bahkan telah mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan gencatan senjata dan ingin memulai dari awal dengannya!_

 _ **Just what the fu—**_

Chanyeol beruap dalam amarah sambil cepat-cepat ke kelas Majornya, di mana itu pelajaran untuk memasuki Kedokteran Gigi. Bagaimana pun juga, Chanyeol selalu menjaga giginya dengan baik dan memiliki rasa kesal yang besar pada orang-orang dengan gigi yang buruk. _Hell,_ jika ia punya satu permohonan dia ingin setiap orang di seluruh dunia memiliki gigi yang sempurna.

Pada saat pelajaran, Chanyeol tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang pengajarnya sampaikan, karena di pikirannya hanya _Byun Baekhyun_ ini dan _Byun Baekhyun_ itu, dari _semuanya salah Byun Baekhyun_ ke _**Fuck you,**_ _Byun Baekhyun,_ sampai ia menjadi sangat kesal hingga membantingkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja dan mengeluarkan raungan ..

… Lalu dia sadar dia ada di dalam kelas.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Pengajarnya, Pak Bae, bertanya dalam perhatian mengejek, dan Chanyeol sudah merasakan bagaiamana mata pengajarnya berputar jengkel.

"Uh …" Chanyeol memerah sampai kupingnya menjadi merah. "Aku hanya … uh … memikirkan tentang seseorang yang aku benci …"

" _Well_ _then_ , kau seharusnya melakukan itu di waktu senggangmu." Beberapa permempuan cekikikan dan Chanyeol duduk malu. Tetap saja, dia tak bisa tahan untuk memutar matanya pada semua perempuan biseksual yang terus cari perhatian ke Pak Bae. Lagian apa yang bagus darinya? Dia bahkan tidak lucu sedikit pun.

Chanyeol menggerutu jengkel sendiri saat kelas dilanjutkan, dan dalam otaknya dia mengumpat _non-stop_ pada Byun Baekhyun, yang sekali lagi membuatnya dalam masalah.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya dan menyelesaikan PR dengan seringai puas pada wajahnya. bagaimana pun juga, seringaian yang sama itu hilang ketika dia berballik dan melihat kasur kosong di samping kasurnya. _Ke mana idiot itu?_ Ia berpikir sendiri. … _Bukan aku peduli juga, tentunya … Apa dia segitu bencinya padaku sampai-sampai apa pun yang terjadi dia akan mau menghindari ku?_

…

 _Kenapa aku peduli?_

 _Kenapa aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri?_

Menggoyang keluar pemikiran bodoh itu dari pikirannya, Chanyeol mendesah dan melihat pada jam, terbaca 10:30PM. _Waktunya bersiap-siap untuk tidur_.

.

.

.

.

Jam 3:30am, dan Chanyeol masih belum tidur.

Kenapa? Karena Byun Baekhyun masih belum di sini.

 _ **Fuck this kid**_ _._ Chanyeol menggeram di kepalanya untuk ke sejuta kalinya malam itu sambil dia bergerak-gerak di atas kasurnya. _Ke mana dia?_

Bukannya Chanyeol perhatian, Chanyeol berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja dia itu teman sekamar yang peduli yang perhatian pada teman sekamarnya. Itu saja. Tetap saja, terasa ada yang kurang tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya. Yang berarti, itu bagus, tapi di saat yang sama terasa sangat aneh.

Alasan dia tidak bisa tidur karena Baekhyun tidak di sini adalah dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun untuk mengganggu musuhnya. _Yeah_ , pasti itu alasannya.

Pasti itu …

Terselamatkan oleh ketukan pintu, Chanyeol duduk dengan cepat, pemikiran yang tak meyakinkan sebelumnya meninggalkan pikirannya secepat pemikiran itu masuk. Dengan waspada, dia bergerak perlahan ke pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Aku bersumpah jika ini lelucon tak lucumu untuk membuatku terjaga—" Suara Chanyeol melemah ketika dia melihat Chen berjuang mendekap Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Diam dan bantu aku membawa bobot mati ini—" Dengan segera Chanyeol merunduk dan mengangkat Baekhyun ke lengannya, menyeretnya ke dalam sambil Chen mengeluarkan nafas lega dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

" _What the hell_?" Chanyeol bertanya, lalu mencium alkohol pada nafas Baekhyun dan sekali lagi aroma seks yang tercampur dengan aroma yang selalu dia pakai—stroberi dan madu.

"Apa kau lupa?" Chen mendesis sambil dilihatnya Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun ke kasur, masih terengah. "Hari ini 17 itu."

"… Oh." Chanyeol melihat ke bawah pada Baekhyun dalam rasa bersalah dan malu. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap sebelum terbuka memicing pada Chanyeol. Lalu—

"Jauh-jauh dariku …" Ia mencerca sambil mendorong jauh Chanyeol dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari apa yang dia bayangkan keluar dari lelaki mabuk yang hampir setengah ukuran badannya. Yang lebih besar tersandung ke belakang sambil melihat Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai pada sebuah tumpukan.

" _What the actual_ …" Chanyeol menggeram, merasakan amarah bangkit dalam dirinya sampai dia melihat Chen bergegas untuk mengangkat temannya.

"Tadi itu apa?" Chen bertanya sambil mencoba mengangkat temannya, yang hanya setengah sadar.

"Aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol menjawab, tersinggung sambil melihat Chen berjuang dengan mengangkat temannya sekali lagi. Mendesah, dia meraih ke depan dan mengangkat jauh lelaki mabuk itu dari temannya, yang menggumamkan 'Terima kasih' lainnya.

"Aku hanya … aku telah menyeretnya dari bar jadi … aku sangat … lelah" Chen menghembuskan nafas berat sekali lagi, dan Chanyeol tersenyum muram. Tapi sebelun dia bisa melakukan apa pun, Baekhyun mulai bergerak kasar padanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Dia berseru, suara terikat dengan alkohol sambil mencoba mendorong jauh Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya jengkel sambil melirik Chen bingung, lalu dia mengencangkan pegangan pada musuhnya.

"Berhentilah jadi jalang yang _moody_ …" Chanyeol mendesis sambil mengerakan badannya sampai dia memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangan dan mendekap punggungnya kukuh dengan yang satunya, tapi itu tidak membantu. Malahan, memperburuk.

"Jangan … sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu …" Baekhyun bergerak lebih kasar lagi sampai Chanyeol menyerah, mengangkutnya dari lantai dengan kesusahan, lalu melemparnya ke kasur. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat Baekhyun marah.

"Dengar …" Chanyeol menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangan, mendekat maju untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun sedikit lebih jelas (dan berharap terlihat lebih mengintimidasi). "Aku belum—" Yang tidak Chanyeol siap, adalah Baekhyun duduk secepat kilat, mencengkram lengan baju dan menariknya sangat dekat sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Terbakarlah di neraka."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun melepaskan dan berbalik menjauh, sekali lagi menyilangkan lengannya seperti anak manja. Tertegun, Chanyeol berdiri di samping kasur sambil melihat musuhnya meringkuk sampai menjadi sebuah bentuk mungil di atas kasur. Chen berjalan menuju temannya dan mencoba menenangkan, tapi Baekhyun mulai bergerak kasar dengan marah karena merasakan sentuhan teman dekatnya, berteriak mati-matian pada Chanyeol agar dia menghilang dari pandangannya.

"… Kau sebaiknya pergi." Chen menyimpulkan setelah menyerah pada Baekhyun. Mulut Chanyeol jatuh terbuka, lalu dia menyilangkan lengan dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar.

" _Fuck no_. ini kamarku!"

"Kalau begitu setidaknya menjauh darinya sejauh mungkin. Dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya." Setelah banyak berargumen dengan sirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mendesah dan bergerak ke belakang sejauh meungkin, bercampur dengan dinding. Ia melihat Chen meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada di sana lagi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sana selain mereka berdua, tapi Baekhyun terus Bergerak kasar, tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapa pun dan terlihat hampir seperti tidak akan berhenti bertengkar sampai dia yakin kalau Chanyeol menghilang. Setelah sekian lama, dia tenang, pergerakkannya berhenti sambil dia akhirnya membiarkan ketidak sadaran mengambil alih.

Chen mendesah, menurunkan pundaknya lelah. Dia beristirahat sejenak, lalu mulai membuka pakaian Bakehyun, meminta Chanyeol untuk membawakan handuk basah dan kering jadi dia bisa membersihkan temannya. Ketika Chanyeol kembali, setengah lengannya penuh dengan handuk kering dan yang lainnya dihiasi dengan yang basah, Baekhyun telanjang.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan menolak untuk melihat yang lebih kecil, tapi kali ini dia tak bisa untuk tidak memandang.

"… Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Dia berbisik, melihat lebam dan luka yang masih baru di sekujur tubuhnya. Chen menutup mata dan mencengkram kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Tidak lagi …" Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, dan Chanyeol merasa kasihan ada mantan teman sekamarnya, yang biasanya penuh semangat dan seru tapi sekarang lelah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Si raksasa bertanya dengan bodohnya sambil menaruh handuk-handuk itu di kasur musuhnya.

"Kau tahu dia punya banyak … _friends with benefit_ , 'kan?" Chanyeol memutar matanya. Bukan hanya _friends with benefit_ , tapi _one night stands_ yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, Chen seharusnya mengatakan seperti itu. " _Well_ , selalu ada satu orang ini yang secara khusus sadis dan posesif . Dia akan menyakiti badan Baekhyun seperti ini karena itu membuatnya mendapatkan dominasi, dan juga memberinya perasaan kalau seluruh Baekhyun itu miliknya jika dia terus menandai badannya." Chanyeol memandang dalam keheningan sambil Chen mengusap hati-hati pada semua luka kecilnya.

"Aku telah bilang padanya untuk tidak melakukan dengannya lagi …" Chen bergumam sendiri, sebal sambil bergerak menuju dada Baekhyun dan mulai mengusap di sana. Chanyeol mencatat jejak jari-jari di sisi tubuhnya, jejak itu dari lelaki yang memegangnya terlalu kasar dan goresan dari jari kuku menghiasi kulitnya yang seharusnya putih seperti susu.

"Kenapa dia tidak menolaknya saja?" Chanyeol berargumen, matanya melihat ke bawah dan mengerenyit ketika dia melihat tanda cambukan di pahanya. _Siapa pun yang menyetubuhinya, dia sangat sadis, itu yang pasti._

"Ia menyukainya!" Chen menjawab, kesal. "Itu mungkin salah satu _kink_ -nya. Pernah sekali dia disetubuhi dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari, dan semua orang tahu saja apa yang terjadi padanya karena hal itu. Dia bahkan tidak komplain sedikit pun, walau seluruh badannya ditutupi oleh lebam dan tanda seperti ini. Jika waktu itu aku tidak memergokinya mengusap leher, aku tidak akan menyadari bahwa ia mungkin saja telah dicekik ketika dia disetubuhi—" Chanyeol tertawa, memotong semua yang akan Chen katakan selanjutnya.

"Serius?" Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Si idiot itu membenci rasa sakit. Kau tidak bisa lihat?" Chen termangu sambil melihat yang lebih tinggi berdiri mengancam di hadapan dirinya dan sahabatnya.

"Memang, dia berpura-pura seakan rasa sakitnya tidak mengganggunya, mungkin berpura-pura dia menyukai itu, tapi ku beri tahu, dia tidak tahan akan itu." Chanyeol diingatkan ketika pernah sekali Baekhyun sedang membaca dan tak sengaja terbeset kertas. Setelah mencuci dan memakai plester, Chanyeol menyadari bagaimana berhati-hati musuhnya itu membalikkan halaman, dan tertawa ketika dia sadar Baekhyun melakukannya selama dua minggu penuh. Lalu ada waktu lainnya ketika Baekhyun sudah sangat telat ke salah satu kelasnya, dan saat ia membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru, pintu bagian bawah mengenai ujung kakinya yang besar. Dia berdiri membeku selama sepuluh menit, lalu berjalan keluar dengan kaku sebelum menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati. Semenjak saat itu, bahkan jika dia telat, dia akan melambat ketika dia menghampiri pintu, membukanya hati-hati, lalu bergegas keluar, bahkan tidak pernah peduli untuk menutup pintu kapan pun ada Chanyeol di dalamnya (menyebabkan yang lebih tinggi kesal). Kemudian ada waktu lainnya ketika dia melempar semua pakaiannya ke bagian kamarnya, tidak peduli untuk merapikannya, dan ketika dia tergelincir karena kaus dan mendarat dengan bokong telebih dulu, Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Itu tentu saja waktu terbaik dalam hidupnya, menonton Baekhyun memerah malu dan melihat bibir menjadi miring kesakitan. Mulai saat itu, lantai di kamar bagian Baekhyun bersih dan tanpa noda, bahkan terkadang lebih bersih daripada Chanyeol (tetap saja, Chanyeol senang menontoni Baekhyun mencengkram pinggangnya kapan pun dia tertatih berkeliling untuk beberapa hari setelahnya).

Karena melihat ekspresi tak teryakinkan Chen dia memberitahu semua kejadian yang telah terjadi itu, mata Chen menjelajah lantai yang masih tetap tanpa noda sampai hari ini.

"Dia bahkan tidak menggerakkan sikutnya ketika sikutnya terkilir." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalau lengan Baekhyun telah lama sembuh sekarang. "Dia menyakiti diri sendiri tanpa disadari. Sepertinya dia melakukannya ketika dia sedang terganggu atau ingin dialihkan pikirannya …" Chanyeol ingat ketika pikiran Baekhyun entah di mana saat klub Memasak sampai-sampai saat sedang memotong wortel, tanpa sadar dan tidak sengaja dia memotong jarinya. Dan ketika Chanyeol menunjukkannya, berharap riang untuk melihat Baekhyun tersentak dan membeku dan melakukan ekpsresi _aku-tidak-akan-melakukan-ini-lagi_ , tapi kecewa ketika Baekhyun melihat ke bawah lalu dengan mekanik bergerak ke bak cuci piring untuk mencuci lukanya.

"Wow .." Chen mengomentari setelah suara Chanyeol melemah dengaan merenung. "Kau pasti sangat mengetahuinya dengan baik …"

"Tidak, aku tidak!" Chanyeol menyangkal dengan marah, memerah dalam amarah. Chen tertawa dengan sepenuh hati sambil melihat kuping Chanyeol berubah merah, karena ketika Chanyeol telah selesai mengatakan observasinya pada Baekhyun, Chen telah selesai membersihkan dan memakaikan pakaian pada teman baiknya.

"Jika aku tidak tahu kebencian kalian pada satu sama lain, aku akan berpikir kalau kalian itu sahabat, bagaimana kepribadian kalian cocok …" Suara Chen melemah untuk sesaat. "Tapi tetap saja … dia pasti sangat membencimu, huh, karena mampu sangat bersemangat setelah melihatmu." Dia bercanda, tapi Chanyeol membeku karena mengingat kejadian lewat yang baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Terbakarlah di neraka."_

Memang Baekhyun menggenggamnya, mendelik padanya, dan mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya, tapi Chanyeol yakin semua itu bukan ditujukan untuknya.

Saat dia mengatakan kata-kata sepenuh hati itu, Chanyeol telah merasakan bahwa mata itu, penuh dengan amarah intens yang belum pernah dilihat Chanyeol selama hidupnya, melihat ke dalam dirinya, melihat figur tak terlihat yang awalnya tidak ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harap kalian berdua sadar kalau kita belum mulai projek musik kita!" Kyungsoo bergegas masuk ke kamar mereka pada suatu sore, dan walau wajahnya netral, nada suaranya stres sambil hampir membantingkan kertas di meja Chanyeol.

"Itu karena _seseorang_ selalu bergegas ke suatu tempat kapan pun kita seharusnya berkumpul." Chanyeol mendelik pada Baekhyun dari sudut matanya, dan Baekhyun menghampiri mejanya dengan sebuah kedikan bahu.

"Begini, bagaimana aku bisa tahu ketika seseorang tidak _peduli_ untuk memberi tahu ku?" Baekhyun menyerang balik, mata berkelebat ke musuhnya.

"Aku telah memberi tahumu! Aku—"

"Menggunakan apa? Bergumam terus-menerus pada dirimu sendiri? Bagaimana aku bisa—"

"Aku tahu kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan! Dan kau tahu kalau aku tahu kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan!" Mereka terus bercekcok, dan Kyungsoo mendesah sambil melihat kriterianya di kertas. Mereka harus membuat lagu, bisa dengan instrumen atau vocal atau keduanya, lagunya berdurasi sekitar 3-4 menit. Tenggat waktunya masih sangat sangat lama jadi mereka punya setumpuk waktu untuk melakukan projek yang kecil itu, tapi mereka juga harus mempertunjukkannya. Juga mengenai pertunjukkan itu sangat tidak jelas, dan itulah yang paling membuat Kyungsoo stres. Sedikit frustasi dia berjalan keluar untuk mendapatkan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, dan ketika dia kembali,mereka masih berseteru, tapi kali ini karena warna karpet.

" _God dammit_!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suara, dan walau itu masih terlampaui oleh suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang besar, mereka langsung berhenti dan berbalik padanya, kaget karena umpatannya. "Jika kalian tidak diam sekarang, aku keluar dan kemudian kalian berdua harus bekerja bersama untuk sisa tahun ini!" Dengan segera mereka menutup mulut dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Jika kita tidak memulai projek sampai akhir satu jam ini, aku akan benar-benar ikut grup lain." Delikan yang Kyungsoo kirim pada keduanya mengerikan. Dia menaruh kopinya di meja Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju partner-partnernya.

"A-Aku telah berpikir untuk melakukan duet," Chanyeol memulai sambil berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo, wajah sedikit merona. "Kau tahu … kau dan aku … uh …"

"Apa? Bagaimana denganku?" Baekhyun berbicara, mengabaikan delikan yang Chanyeol kirim padanya.

"Jadilah manager kami atau sebagainya." Chanyeol mencibir, dan mereka mulai bertengkar lagi. Kyungsoo mendesah lagi, dan bukan sekali dalam hidupnya dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dua sahabat ini selalu berakhir dengan bertengkar lebih banyak dari orang lain yang pernah dia lihat di kehidupannya.

Apakah sahabat benar-benar melakukan hal seperti itu? Jika begitu, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih dekat dengan siapa pun dari sebelumnya.

"Mari pikirkan temanya dulu." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan kalem, tapi suaranya sedingin air es, dan keduanya sekali lagi berhenti.

"Cinta," "Seks," Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjawab pada waktu yang sama, lalu mendelik sebal pada satu sama lain.

"Cinta bagus." Kyungsoo menjawab monoton sambil menuliskannya. Baekhyun mengerang dan Chanyeol menyeringai dengan lebar.

"Aku menolak!" Baekhyun berseru. "Itu membosankan dan klise. Lebih baik melakukan yang menarik."

"Lagu seks kemungkinan tidak sopan untuk situasi formal seperti ini."

"Baiklah, tapi tidak lagu cinta! Kita bukan gadis-gadis kecil yang terobsesi dengan dongeng—"

"Cinta bukan untuk gadis kecil saja! Dan begitu pula dengan dongeng—

" _Fuck_ , Yeol, tumbuhlah, mau kan—

"Berhenti memanggil aku Yeol!"

"…"

"…"

"Benci." Keduanya mengatakan pada waktu yang sama, berbalik kepada Kyungsoo yang jengkel. "Mari kita tulis lagu tentang kebencian."

"Tidak ada yang kita bisa tulis tentang kebenci—"

"Wajahnya sangat membuatku jijik

Dan dia bahkan tidak bisa menyanyi dengan benar

Tapi tidak perlu khawatir

Tidak perlu terbur-buru

Karena ketika aku selesai dengannya

Dia akan berdoa untuk tidak bertemu denganku."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyanyikan setiap baris secara bergantian, dan ketika baitnya selesai, mereka berdua mendelik pada satu sama lain, Kyungsoo mendesah.

" _Well_ , jika itu memotivasi kalian, maka oke." Kyungsoo mulai mencatat sesuatu, lalu tanpa mendongak dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Chan, tolong oper kopiku. Hati-hati, itu panas."

Dengan bodohnya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja musuhnya dan mengambil secangkir kopi itu, pikiran tak hilang-hilang akan bagaimana Kyungsoo memanggil namanya, tapi teralihkan perhatiannya itu ternyata sebuah kesalahan. Kaget pada bagaimana panasnya kopi itu, dia terkesiap dan mengibas tangannya kembali, secara tak sengaja mengenai cangkirnya. Kopi panas tumpah ke seluruh lengannya, dan dia mengeluarkan kesiapan tanda sakit sambil menarik kembali lengannya, merasakan cairan itu membakar kulitnya.

Karena mendengar nafas tercekat-terkejut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepala mereka, mata melebar ketika melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka.

"Chanyeol apa kau baik-baik saja?" " _Fuck_ , Yeol, itu mejaku!" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berteriak sambil bergegas ke sana. Kyungsoo menenangkan Chanyeol, mengusap punggungnya saat Baekhyun mengumpat, melihat mejanya yang hancur sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya.

"…" Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, menutup matanya, dan mengangguk dengan buta pada apa pun yang Kyungsoo katakan. Sebelum dia bisa membuka mata dan melihat cara Kyungsoo melihatnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menampar lengannya.

Itu membuat lengannya lebih baik dengan instan walau rasa dingin itu pada awalnya sakit lebih dari apa pun. Dia membuka matanya tepat saat Baekhyun berbalik menjauh dan mulai mengelap mejanya dengan diam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir sambil menekankan tangannya dengan lembut ke lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merona dan mengangguk, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia berterima kasih pada kenyataan dia sakit. "Aku akan mengambil perban." Dengan itu, sentuhan itu hilang secepat datangnya, dan Kyungsoo pergi.

"… Bagaimana mejamu?" Chanyeol bertanya merasa bersalah.

"… Sepertinya tidak bagus untuk kayu menyerap cairan sebanyak itu, jadi mungkin sebaiknya aku mengganti mejanya." Saat itu, Baekhyun telah menyerah untuk mencoba mengelap bersih mejanya dan melempar handuk itu ke lantai. Chanyeol mengernyit, tahu berapa harga mejanya dan tahu bagaimana lebih kelihatan mahalnya meja itu dibandingkan dengan miliknya. "… Lenganmu?"

"… Terima kasih." Chanyeol bergumam sambil melihat Baekhyun mengambil handuknya, membilaskan handuk itu di air dingin dan memberikannya kembali padanya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku akan membencinya jika aku ada di posisimu." Baekhyun mengatakan dengan cepat, bergerak ke belakang dan menjauh dari musuhnya saat handuk itu meninggalkan tangannya dan berada pada Chanyeol. "Bukan karena kita berte—"

"Ya ya, aku telah mendengar itu sebelumnya. " Chanyeol memutar matanya tepa saat Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar dengan perban baru.

"Baekhyun …" Dia memanggil dengan pelan sambil dia menuntun Chanyeol ke mejanya. "Apa kau ingin memperbaninya? Aku tidak begitu jago …"

"Tidak, kau lakukan saja." Baekhyun membalas dengan cepat sambil bergerak menjauh dan duduk di kasurnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelefon seseorang. Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo menggerakkan peralatan perban ke atas meja dan mengambil lengan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku jika itu terlihat buruk …" Kyungsoo minta maaf dengan pelan, dan Chanyeol diingatkan akan perbanan yang terselesaikan dengan kurang baik waktu itu saat di ruang fisika.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Chanyeol langsung menjawab takut taksirannya itu merubah pikiran akan memperbaninya. "Aku tidak bisa memperbani diriku sendiri, dan Baekhyun kemungkinan tidak bisa memperbani—" Dia mengabaikan delikan yang membakar punggungnya "—jadi sepertinya kau yang terbaik untuk itu sekarang."

Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat ia melihat jari-jari mungil Kyungsoo yang meluncur sedikit di kulitnya, merona matian-matian saat aroma Kyungsoo berhembus di hidungnya, tergagap kapan pun Kyungsoo menanyakan sesuatu dan tertawa sedikit terlalu keras kapan pun Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu.

Baekhyun memutar matanya sambil melihat adegan percintaan terpampang di hadapannya. _**What a fucking idiot**_ _._ Baekhyun berpikir pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat bagaimana mata Chanyeol yang biasanya besar akan terremas menjadi lebih kecil ketika dia tertawa, dan dia bisa melihat kuping besar itu memerah malu dan kesenangan kapan pun Kyungsoo mendekat sedikit terlalu dekat.

Tetap saja, melihat Chanyeol tertawa seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, dan untuk beberapa alasan, senyuman itu memberikan kenyamanan di hatinya, entah dia mengelaknya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

"Uh …" Chnayeol melihat ke bawah kagum pada lengan terperban yang terselesaikan dengan baik dan sempurna. "Terima kasih untuk itu. Kau jago dalam memperban!"

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Kyungsoo membalas dengan malu, dan Chanyeol dapat melihat ada banyaknya perkembangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong … Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu." Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan, dan Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Itu loh … ketika aku melukai tanganku di Fisika beberapa minggu yang lalu …" Suara Chanyeol melemah saat melihat kebingungan masih ada di mata Kyungsoo. Di suatu tempat di kejauhan, Byun Baekhyun tertentu menjadi kaku dan perlahan berguling dari kasur ke lantai di sisi lain, jadi dia bisa berpura-pura tidak ada di sini di kamar ini di menit ini.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu … kau ikut Fisika?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan hati-hati, mata lebarnya masih kosong sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Chanyeol terdiam. _Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan_. Dia melihat lengannya, terperban dengan sempurna, ke perbanan dari waktu itu yang terselesaikan dengan kurang baik sampai-sampai itu bahkan tidak lucu.

Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan seuatu, Kyungsoo berdiri.

" _Anyway_ , aku harus pergi," Dia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan menuju ke pintu. "Maaf soal kopinya … aku seharusnya tidak membeli yang panas … Pastikan kau dan Baekhyun mengerjakan projek kita, oke?" Dengan itu, dia berjalan keluar, meninggalkan senyuman menyilaukan di belakang. Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berdiri di sana dalam keheningan. Lalu:

"Byun Baekhyun …" Dia menggeram, berbalik untuk melihat si rambut coklat tertentu yang mencoba bersembunyi di balik kasurnya.

"Pertama _sandwich_ itu, dan sekarang ini? Kebohongan apa lagi yang telah kau katakan padaku?" Chanyeol berseru, kuping merah sambil melihat Baekhyun memanjat kembali ke kasurnya karena Chanyeol mengetahui kehadirannya.

"Secara teknis, aku tidak berbohong padamu sama sekali soal _sandwich._ " Baekhyun menunjukkan. "Kau mengasumsikannya sendiri."

"…" Chanyeol menyerah sambil menghentakkan kaki menuju kasur dan melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke sana, membiarkan sprei nyaman mengkonsumsinya daripada perasaan berterima kasih yang dia rasakan untuk musuhnya sekarang ini.

Berterima kasih ke musuhnya? _Pah_ , sejak kapan dia jadi orang yang seperti itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia jelas-jelas bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun semenjengkelkan biasanya, bahkan berusaha keras seperti menyelinapkan laba-laba ke kamar mereka setelah tahu Chanyeol takut serangga. Juga dia tidak berhenti memanggilnya 'Yoda!', terus menerus menggoda ukuran kupingnya, ketika dia sangat _tahu_ Chanyeol itu sensitif soal itu! Jika itu bukan tidak sopan dan baik budi, Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi itu apa.

Ia komplain soal semua ini pada Sehun, karena Kris di pertemuan organisasi sekolah, kemungkinan sedang men- _fangirling_ -kan _love interest_ -nya sekarang.

"Dengar," Sehun berkata sambil mengunyah _cookie_ (kenapa orang-orang suka _cookies_ Chanyeol tidak akan pernah paham). "Mungkin kelihatannya seperti kau membencinya, tapi sebenarnya tidak—"

"Aku _membenci_ -nya."Chanyeol berteriak marah, dan _oh god_ dia akan senang untuk memukul Byun Baekhyun, yang tidak akan berhenti memanggil 'Yeol' agar dunia dapat mendengar—

"Dengar aku dulu, mau 'kan?" Sehun berbicara di antara kunyahannya, dan Chanyeol telah sadar temannya itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain makan. "Kau tidak membencinya seperti biasanya lagi. aku ingat kau biasanya ingin memukul setiap kali kau melihatnya—"

"Aku masih mau." Chanyeol memutar matanya, tapi Sehun melanjutkan.

"—dan kau biasanya bahkan membenci ketika kita mengatakan kata-kata tentangnya. Sekarang _kaulah_ yang membicarakannya sepanjang waktu dan kau tidak berhenti!"

"Tapi itu karena dia sangat menjengkelkan—"

"Seperti yang ku katakan—" Sehun memotongnya dengan halus, yang mendapatkan delikan dari mata lebar itu. "Sebelum aku datang ke sekolah ini, semua orang memberitahuku kalau kau dan Baekhyun-hyung akan bertengkar terhadap satu sama lain dan menghancurkan properti sekolah, tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihat kalian berdua melakukan hal seperti itu. Pilihannya antara kau berhenti membencinya atau—"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti membencinya," Chanyeol membalas dengan pelan, dan Sehun berhenti bicara sambil mengunyah _cookie_ -nya, menunggu Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan. "Hanya saja … tindakan kami terlalu berlebihan …

"Maksudku, Byun Baekhyun dan aku tidak peduli dengan properti sekolah, tapi yang jadi masalah, terkadang kami bertengkar sangat parah sampai-sampai menyakiti orang-orang di sekitar kami. Itu pernah terjadi sekali, dan orang yang mencoba untuk menghentikkan kami itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena itu. Kami tidak pernah melakukannya lagi sejak saat itu. Itulah satu-satunya persutujuan mutual yang ada di anatra kami kala itu."

"Oh." Sehun membalas dengan sederhana sambil mengambil _cookie_ lainnya dan mulai mengunyah.

"… Itu saja?" Chanyeol berkedip kaget. "Kau tidak akan menanyakan algi? Atau menunjukkan reaksi yang lebih besar?"

"Terus terang, aku tidak peduli." Sehun menjawab, dan Chanyeol menajamkan matanya kesal.

" _Anyways_ , terkadang kau seperti beromong kosong." Sehun melanjutkan, dan kuping Chanyeol mencuat bingung. "Karena Baekhyun-hyung sangat,sangat baik."

 _Dan aku tidak?!_ Chanyeol berpikir pada diri sendiri, tersinggung. _**What the actual fuck**_ _kenapa dia memanggil Byun Bakehyun hyung? Serius—_

"Dia menjagaku di kelas. Dia memastikan aku tidak sendirian dan sering sekali menemaniku karena di kelas aku tidak punya siapa-siapa …" Ya betul sekali. "… Dan dia sangat sering mengkomplain tentang teman sekamarnya."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Chanyeol bertanya, tiba-tiba penasaran.

"… Katanya teman sekamarnya itu raksasa idiot besar, ceroboh, kebesaran yang mengambil terlalu banyak ruang dan mempunyai kuping besar jelek dan terkadang tidak bisa mengatakan yang mana kiri dari kanannya."

Ada keheningan singkat sambil Chanyeol memproses hal ini.

"Hei," Sehun berkata, menghancurkan keheningan singkat itu. "Itu sangat terdengar seperti kau—"

" _No shit sherlock*_." Chanyeol membentak, lalu sadar dia baru saja menyetujui penjelasan Baekhyun akan dirinya. (*ungkapan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang sudah pasti benar atau jelas)

" _Well_ , Byun Baekhyun itu orang _sok_ yang melemparkan omongan ke mana-mana dan tidak pernah menutup mulut bodoh miliknya itu!" Chanyeol berteriak. "Juga, dia bermain-main dengan _terlalu_ banyak lelaki dan kau tidak tahu berapa banyaknya aku mendengar dia—"

"Dia tidak bermain-main!" Sehun berargumen, jengkel. "Berhenti membuatnya terdengar seperti _slut_ yang tidur kemana-mana—"

"Itulah persisnya dia, kau idiot!" Chanyeol balik berseru walau dia tahu sekarang kalau ' _slut_ ' itu bukan kata yang baik untuk menjelaskan teman sekamarnya.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan, Chanyeol! Baekhyun hyung tidak seperti itu—"

" _What the fuck_? Jadi kau memanggil Baekhyun 'hyung' tapi aku tidak? Apa ini, kau memilih lelaki yang baru saja kau temui daripada temanmu selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Secara teknis, itu hanya setahun." Sehun menyerang dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Aku tidak ingat kau pernah memberikanku makanan gratis ketika aku sedang kelaparan—"

"Apa? Kau disuap? Itu dia?" Sehun mengabaikannya. Ketegangan di udara itu tidak sehat. Jengkel, Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan keluar, berasap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Chanyeol sedang di kasurnya ketika Baekhyun memasuki kamar dengan tenang.

"Selamat datang kembali," Chanyeol menyapa dengan sarkastik, lalu terdiam hampir dengan segera. Kenapa pula dia menyapanya? Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun tidak pantas disapa olehnya. Chanyeol seharusnya mengabaikan dia seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih, Yeol." Baekhyun membalas kasual dengan tanda nada manis sarkastik yang Chanyeol selalu membuatnya jengkel. Chanyeol mengira musuhnya akan menyalakan lampu seperti yang selalu dia lakukan (untuk memastikkan Chanyeol kesilauan, tentunya), tapi mengejutkannya dia tidak melakukan itu. Raksasa yang di kasur itu mendengar yang lebih kecil menyeret kaki di sekitar sebelum kakinya terantuk sesuatu dan mengumpat dengan pelan.

"Nyalakan lampunya, idiot." Chanyeol bermaksud memberi pendapat, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan lanjut membisikan kata-kata buruk sambil dia terpincang ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol memutar matanya, memikirkan _'idiot'_ dan menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun mungkin tidak ingin menyakiti matanya—tunggu, apa yang dia pikirkan? Baekhyun itu hanya idiot—dia tidak _baik budi_.

Memaksa menghilangkan pemikiran itu, Chanyeol menunggu sampai yang lebih tua meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan keadaan bersih, segar, dan siap untuk tidur. Cahaya dari kamar mandi cukup redup untuk tidak menyakiti matanya.

"Jadi, memanipulasi bocah kecil sekarang, ya?" Chanyeol mencibir ketika Baekhyun telah di piyama nyamannya dan baru saja akan mematikan lampu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun memutar matanya jengkel sambil mematikan lampu dan memanjat ke kasurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan pada Sehun untuk berpaling dariku, tapi harus aku akui itu cukup bagus." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Siapa pun dapat berpaling darimu. Lagi pula tidak ada yang bagus darimu."

"… Kau lebih baik berhenti menghipnotis, Byun Baekhyun. Sehun tidak pernah melakukan apa pun padamu!"

"Dan aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa padanya!" Baekhyun balik berbisik dengan tajam. "Aku memperlakukannya sama seperti aku memperlakukan orang lain!"

"Ya, seperti benar saja. "Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku tahu nalurimu, Byun baekhyun. Ekspresimu dapat berubah beberapa kali dalam jangka satu detik."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"… Apa? Tidak!" Chanyeol dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. "Tidak mungkin! Itu hinaan!" Karena mendengar kondisi gelagapannya, Baekhyun terkikik.

" _Well_ , ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan aku lakukan dengan berpura-pura atau aku melakukannya dengan benar-benar. Selingkuh dengan seseorang dan mengambil keuntungn dari kebaikan seseorang. Satu hal yang paling tidak akan aku lakukan, bagaimana pun juga …" Baekhyun bergeser. "…. Yaitu untuk mencintai. Apalagi dengan orang sepertimu."

Kedinginan dari kata-kata itu menggantung di udara, dan Chanyeol pasti berbohong jika itu tidak mengenainya dalam (hanya sedikit, dia mau mengakuinya). Serius, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan Baekhyun—sangat berubah-ubah. Satu menit, dia bisa berpura-pura sebagai teman lamanya, dan menit kemudian dia sedingin es.

Tak tersentuh, seperti yang Chen bilang.

"… L-lagipula aku tidak akan menyukaimu juga. Aku suka lelaki imut." Chanyeol mendengus, jantung berdetak mati-matian ketakutan dan bingung ketika dia tidak mendengar apa pun selain keheningan seperti es di udara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Fuck,_ " Chanyeol mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia melepaskan _headphone_ -nya dan mulai membanting-bantingkannya ke tangan.

"Ada apa?" Kris bertanya dengan halus sambil mereka berjalan setelah menyelesaikan kelas musik.

" _Headphone_ ku berhenti bekerja." Chanyeol mendesah, menyerah akan perlakuannya untuk menghidupkan kembalu objek itu dan hanya melepaskannya dari lengan. "Sekarang aku harus menabung banyak uang untuk membali yang baru. Barang itu sanga mahal, sialan!"

" _Well_ , jika _seseorang_ tidak sangat ceroboh dan bodoh mengenai semua hal …" Sehun memulai, dan Chanyeol mengirimkan delikan mematikan padanya.

" _For fuck's sake_ , Sehun! Byun Baekhyu itu tdiak berharga. Lupakan dia!"

"Dia tidak!" Sehun balik berargumen, menyilangkan lengannya. "Kau bahkan tidak mencoba untuk memahaminya, Park Chanyeol. Ketika kau memberikannya kesempatan, kau akan tahu orang seperti apa dirinya—"

"Kemari, kau _bitch_ tidak tahu sopan santun." Chanyeol meregangkan lengannya melewati Kris, yang ada di tengah, menuju Sehun, yang bergerak menjauh dengan mudah. Kris memegang Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Mari tidak bertengkar karena masalah sepele seperti ini, ya?" Dia mendesah.

"Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun memanpulasinya! Mencuci otakny—"

"Dia tidak melakukannya! Dia memberikan aku _sandwich_ setiap hari. Apa _kauI—"_

"Itulah yang aku bicarakan! Aku tahu dia lebih daripada kau! Aku harus terjebak dengannya selama 27 jam sehari—"

"Tidak _ada_ 27 jam sehari—"

"Cukup!" Kris berdentum, dan keduanya langsung berhenti, mengirimkan delikan kebencian pada satu sama lain. Kris mendesah lagi.

"Dengar, semua orang mencap berdasarkan pendapat masing-mmasing, mengerti?"

"Yasudah beritahu Oh bocah Sehun apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai ini." Chanyeol menekan, Kris yang percaya diri ada di pihaknya. Ragu, dan sudah duluan menyesal tentang apa yang akan dia katakan, Kris diselamatkan oleh Sehun yang memotong pembicaraan.

"Aku bukan bocah—"

"Iya kau bocah. Dan bocah mudah dipengaru—"

"Joonmyun!" Kris memanggil dengan senang sambil dia melihat figur mungil terburu-buru di sudut. Chanyeol dan Sehun berhenti dan berbalik sambil mereka melihat Kris berjingkrak menuju _love interest_ -nya.

"Kris(-hyung), tunggu!" Chanyeol dan Sehun memanggil sambil berlari mengikutinya, sesaat melupakan perseteruan mereka karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kris yang melanturkan tentang Joonmyun lagi berjam-jam setelahnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendesah, Chanyeol melempar _headphone-_ nya ke tempat sampah, lalu membuat catatan dengan cepat pada dirinya sendiri untuk membeli yang baru, menulis tujuan barunya untuk menabung _dengan penuh kesakitan_. Dia harus menyimpan uang makannya dan mati kelaparan.

 _Dan yang harus aku lakukan adalah memberi tahu Byun Baekhyun untuk tidak bermain-main di kamarku, karena sepertinya aku tidak akan tahan mengerjakan PR dengan mereka yang melakukan di belakangku_. Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, dalam mood yang buruk dia mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memetik kord acak untuk membuatnya siap dan juga untuk menyingkirkan frustasi dan kesal yang mulai ia rasakan.

Seperti yang disangka, pintunya terbuka dan Chanyeol dapat melihat puncak kepala Baekhyun muncul dari pintu.

"Oi, kau sebaiknya tidak—" Sekali lagi seperti yang disangka, Baekhyun menyeret lelaki lain, seseorang yang belum pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya, ke dalam. Mengumpat sangat pelan, Chanyeol berbalik dan ingin meneriakkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. _Hanya keberuntunganku saja. Hanya keberuntungan sialku saja._ Chanyeol merantukkan kepalanya pada gitar dengan pelan saat ia mendengar suara kecipak di belakangnya. _Aku akan mendengarkan musik saja dan mengerjakkan PR kedokteran gigi ku._ Ia berpikir pada diri sendiri, mengeluarkan _earphone_ -nya jengkel dan mengaturnya 100% (pada saat yang sama bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak ada 1000%). Lagu pertama ponselnya itu kencang, _thank god_ , dan dia menenggelamkan semuanya sambil mulai memuat laptopnya. Mungkin pada akhir hari ini dia akan setuli pria tua, tapi sekarang dia tidak peduli.

Setelah beberap lagu kencang, Chanyeol datang melewati pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia mengerti pada PR-nya. _**Fuck**_ _, aku tidak mengerti._ Frustasi pada musik kencang yang tiba-tiba menjadi beban baginya, dia langsung berhenti memutarnya dan mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat musik itu. Untuk seesaat, dia lupa kalau di sana ada dua orang lainnya di kamar itu sampai dia mendengar erangan memasuki kupingnya.

 _Aku lupa …_ _ **Fuck**_. Chanyeol mengerang lagi, merenungkan antara menyalakan musik lagi atau hanya mencoba menghalangi suara yang tak penting.

" _Fuck_ , Baekhyun, kau sangat jago …" Lelaki itu bernafas dan Chanyeol ingin meninju dinding karena mendengar suara menjijikkan itu (walau dia tidak tahu lelaki itu). "Kau sangat _hot_ … kau menghisap jauh lebih baik daripada pacarku …"

Biasanya, Chanyeol akan tersedak karena mendengar penggambaran nyata terperinci dari apa yang persis mereka lakukan, tapi kali ini dia membeku. Keheningan menggantung di udara saat nafas Chanyeol tercekat dan menunggu jawaban teman sekamarnya.

"Kau punya pacar?" Suaranya tajam, dan memotong udara seperti pisau.

Merasa senang, Chanyeol tidak bisa menunggu untuk melihat drama ini. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, dia berbalik dan merunduk, berpura-pura mengumpulkan kertasnya sambil matanya dengan kasual melihat ke atas sedikit. Dia langsung menyesalinya.

Lelaki yang lain menggunakan waktu ini untuk mengangkat Baekhyun ke atas dari antara kakinya dan membalikkan diri mereka sampai dia ada di atas yang lebih kecil, mencium leher karena Baekhyun yang tak responsif.

"Aku bi," dia berkata, dan Chanyeol hanya ingin muntah pada bagaimana dia mencium ke bawah dada telanjang Baekhyun. "Aku akan menjadi gay untukmu."

"Apa dia pacarmu atau mantan pacarmu?" Baekhyun bertanya, terududuk perlahan.

"Aw. Cemburu, _nih_?" Lelaki itu tersenyum, tidak sadar akan ekspresi serius pada wajah yang lebih kecil. "Tidak perlu khawatir, dia tidak akan tahu—"

Baekhyun mendorongnya jauh. Chanyeol melihat dirinya bahkan tidak mencoba untuk tidak terlalu kentara lagi—sekarang dia hanya menonton dalam kesenangan nyata dari lantai. Mengetahui kepribadian Baekhyun, musuhnya itu kemungkinan akan mengeluarkan ke- _sassy_ -annya dan menyumpahi lelaki menjengkelkan itu. Walau dia sangat membenci Baekhyun, dia tidak suka tatapan lelaki itu, dan akan senang jika si tukang selingkuh ini mendapatkan apa yang pantas dia dapatkan.

"Berhenti." Suara Baekhyun pelan, tapi lelaki itu tidak mengerti, tidak melihat bagaimana ruangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ber-es. "Kembali ke pacarmu."

"Aw, kau tak seru." Pada titik ini, Baekhyun telah siap untuk keluar dari kasur, tapi lelaki itu menariknya kembali dan mencium lengannya berantakan dengan cara yang Chanyeol akan meninjunya jika dia jadi Bakehyun. "Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil ki—"

"Serius, Taekyoon." Yang lebih kecil sudah menarik menjauh. "Tidak ada alasan untuk memanggilku jika kau sudah punya pacar yang bisa melakukan apa yang aku lakukan."

Akhirnya Taekyoon melihat keseriusan di mata Baekhyun, tapi bukannya setuju dan pergi, dia memegang Baekhyun sekali lagi dalam sikap yang pasrah.

"Tunggu…" Dia memelas, dan Baekhyun menutup matanya saat ia berbalik ke Taekyoon.

" _Please_ … aku butuh kau … Bukan yang lain. Lakukan untukku … aku butuh tubuhmu …" Taekyoon menatap Baekhyun, dan bahkan Chanyeol dapat merasakan amarah karena mendengar kata-kata menyedihkan itu. _Jika Byun Baekhyun tidak menendangnya sekarang juga dan mengirimnnya terbang ke bulan, aku akan …_ Chanyeol berpikir pada diri sendiri, tapi berkedip kaget ketika dia melihat musuhnya berdiri membeku.

Taekyoon sepertinya sadar kalau ini bekerja.

"Hanya tubuhmu yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan ku, Baekhyun …" Dia melanjutkan. "Hanya punyamu, bukan yang lain … aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkanmu. _Please._ "

Chanyeol sadar ada sesuatu yang sangat salah di sini. Bukan hanya pada keadaan membeku Baekhyun, tapi juga ketidakresponsifannya. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi pasif teman sekamarnya, tapi itu ekspresi yang diketahui dengan baik oleh Chanyeol seorang. Bagi orang-orang, Baekhyun mungkin terlihat acuh-tak-acuh dan hampir bosan, tapi Chanyeol dapat melihat keraguan di postur musuhnya.

 _Kenapa dia seperti ini? Apa yang dia lakukan?_ Chanyeol berpikir pada diri sendiri, dan tanpa sadaar jantungnya berpacu untuk Baekhyun, agar dia melakukan ini dengan benar.

Pada titik ini, Taekyoon bergegas dan berjongkok di lantai, membalikkan Bakehyun sehingga Chanyeol dapat melihat sisi sampingnya.

" _Please_ … dia tidak akan tahu … tidak akan tahu kalau aku butuh tubuhmu daripada miliknya … jangan tinggalkan aku menggantung …" Mata Chanyeol melebar horor ketika dia melihat ketakutan dan rasa sakit terkerlip menyebrangi mata musuhnya dalam sekejap sebelum mereka menggelap dan tenggelam menuju kekosongan.

Sambil dia melihat, Chanyeol ingat percakapannya dengan Chen, telah melihat tubuh Bakehyun dikotori dengan lebam. Bagaiman bisa seseorang yang membenci rasa sakit mau disiksa dalam seks?

 _Dia tidak menolak. Dia tidak bisa._

Ketakutan memegang jantungnya ketika dia melihat Baekhyun mulai bergerak.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun dapat bisa menampar Taekyoon atau memanjat kembali ke kasur dengannya. Chanyeol berdiri dengan sangat cepat sampai kursinya jatuh ke lantai, rodanya berputar-putar gila.

" _For fuck's sake_." Chanyeol berkoar, merasakan ketakutan merangkak di jantungnya dan membuat tangannya bergetar. "Kau menggangguku! Keluarlah!" Dia tidak gagal menyadari ekspresi kemenangan Taekyoon berubah menjadi sesuatu yang jengkel dan frustasi.

"Apa masalahm—" Taekyoon memulai, tapi Chanyeol telah bergerak ke arahnya dalam sekejap dan telah mengangkatnya dari lantai dengan manset kausnya.

"Kaulah masalahnya." Chanyeol s menggertak dengan mengancam. "Jika kau tidak mengambil pakaian dan dirimu yang payah keluar dari sini dalam hitungan ketiga, pacarmu itu tidak akan punya pacar ketika aku selesai dengamu." Mata Taekyoon menjelajah ke lengan berotot dengan baju tanpa lengan Chanyeol, dan menyadari bagaimana tingginya Chanyeol (teriakan yang menyuarakan lebih tinggi 7cm), dan mundur. Terburu-buru mengambil celananya, Taekyoon bahkan tidak peduli untuk memakainya sambil dia bergegas keluar dari kamar tanpa kata lain kepada mereka.

"Jangan kembali!" Chanyeol berseru saat pintunya tertutup, dan berbalik ke Baekhyun yang diam, yang saat ini sudah duduk di kasurnya. "Dan kau _little fuck_ …" Kemarahan telah hilang sekarang, sekali lagi digantikan dengan ketakutan dan sesuatu yang Chanyeol tak dapat uraikan (dan kemungkinan tidak ingin diuraikan). "Kenapa kau tidak mendorongnya jauh?"

Baekhyun tetap diam sambil dia memandang kejauhan.

"Seks itu kau bisa menolak kapan pun dan berjalan pergi dengan tidak merasa bersalah." Chanyeol mengepal dan tak mengepalkan tangannya frustasi, bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya Baekhyun yang mengerikan dan berapi-api. " _For fuck's sake_ , kau bisa menolak siapa pun pada waktu kapan pun. Itu yang disebut dengan hak asasi manusia … Jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang secara moral salah dalam standarmu, _fuck_ , tolak dia! Tendang bokongnya juga, jika itu membuatmu lebih baik."

"… Aku tahu itu." Baekhyun membalas dengan kalem. "Tapi bagaimana jika moral, yang lebih kuat, diriku yang lain tidak untuk menolak siapa pun?"

"Bagaimana jika itu membuatmu terluka?" Chanyeol balik menyerang.

"Maka terjadilah."

" _What the fuck_? Apakah tidak menolak siapa pun lebih kuat daripada kebencianmu akan selingkuh?" Bingung dan amarah pada balasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat merasakan dirinya terbakar lagi. Karena alasan apa? Dia tidak tahu. Hanya saja musuhnya itu tidak menjadi dirinya yang tak terkalahkan tidak-untuk-main-main dan untuk beberapa alsan dia marah karena itu.

"Aku tidak peduli tenang selingkuh." Baekhyun membalas, suara tenang tapi Chanyeol dapat mendeteksi sedikit tanda bergetar di sana yang orang-orang mungkin butuh melihat lebih jauh, tapi itu sesuatu yang sangat jelas bagi Chanyeol.

"Jangan berbohong padak—"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Park Chanyeol, jadi jangan berpura-pura." Baekhyun menggeram sambil berdiri tiba-tiba lalu duduk kembali secepat dia berdiri. Chanyeol, frustasi dan bingung, mendengus sebelum berbalik menjauh dan duduk di kursi rodanya, kali ini memilih untuk benar-benar mengabaikan Baekhyun.

 _Kaulah yang tidak mengerti_ … Chanyeol berbalik ke dirinya sendiri sambil menolak untuk berbalik dan bertemu dengan pandangan Baekhyun. _Bagaimana pun juga, jika aturanmu akan tidak menolak siapa pun sangat penting untukmu dibandingkan dengan aturanmu akan berselingkuh, maka tangamu tidak akan bergetar hebat setelah bajingan itu pergi. Kau tidak akan menggigil hebat sampai kau tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar tanpa kau jatuh kembali langsung ke kasurmu._

 _Jiak kau tidak peduli dengan selingkuh, matamu tidak akan terlihat sangat_ _ketakutan dan berterima kasih ketika kau melihatku dan mengatakan kau tidak peduli._

.

.

.

.

Kenapa Bakehyun menghindari lelaki dengan mata besar dan tingginya di atas 180 cm?

Kenapa Baekhyun mengabaikan lelaki tinggi yang menindih tubuhnya?

Karena mereka semua sama. _Asshole_ tanpa emosi, tanpa pertimbangan, dan hanya memikirkan mereka sendiri. Lelaki tinggi tidak untuk dipercayai, karena mereka pada akhirnya akan menusukmu dari belakang.

Ketika maksudnya lelaki tinggi, dia tidak bermaksud pada lelaki yang lebih mudah beberap tahun darinya, atau mereka yang tidak memiliki ketertarikan padanya (seperti Sehun dan Tao, dan Kris, contohnya).

Kali ini, saat Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya melihat Chanyeol yang pergi untuk makan malam tnapa sepatah kata apa pun atau lirikan, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak merasakan terima kasih, bahkan untuk _asshole_ yang tidak bisa dia percayai bagaimana pun situasinya.

Ketika dia melempar sprei dan pakaian yang telah dia pakai saat bersama Taekyoon ke tempat sampah (karena dia tidak ingin diingatkan lagi akan sesuatu yang mengerikan), sesuatu di dalamnya disadari olehnya. Sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti pelangi dengan dua gumpalan besar pada ujung kedua sisinya. Saat ia mengangkat arah pandanganya ke _sticky note_ kuning yang banyak tertempel di seluruh dinding Chanyeol untuk megingatkannya, satu yang khusus dengan huruf-huruf besar dan banyak tanda penjelasan disadari olehnya.

Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak muda, aku harap kau tahu ulang tahunmu yang ke-20 sebentar lagi akan datang." Kris berkata dan Chanyeol memutar mata.

"Jangan ingatkan aku." Dia mendesah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pesta atau makan malam atau—"

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Itu hanya ulang tahun." Chanyeol mendesah lagi. Tentu saja itu bukan sekedar ulang tahun. itu ulang tahun ke-20nya. Kau tidak menjadi 20 tahun setiap hari. Masalahnya bukan sepertinya itu tidak penting, tapi karena dia terlalu malas untuk mwlakukan apa pun. Sebenarnya terlalu malas.

"Aw _man._ Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pesta?"

"Ulang tahun ku hari Rab—"

"Kalau begitu Sabtu malam saja, kau idiot!" Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol merengut jengkel dan menyilangkan lengannya.

"Aku akan membawa beberapa teman dan kau mengundang beberapa juga."

"Ya ya." Chanyeol memutar mata. "Terima kasih telah mengorganisir untukku."

"Tak masalah." Kris menjawab dengan halus.

"Roommate!" Seseorang memanggil dan Chanyeol dan Kris menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Chen melambaikan tangan dengan antusias terhadap mereka sementara pada waktu yang sama Bakehyun yang merajuk, dengan enggan di seret oleh teman yang melambaikan tangan.

"Chen!" Chanyeol menyapa, dengan sengaja mengabaikan teman sekamar aslinya.

"Pesta apa ini? Tidak mengajak-ajak." Chen tersenyum. Chanyeol baru saja akan menjawab dengan 'Bukan apa-apa', tapi Kris menyela.

"Itu ulang tahunnya tiga hari lagi." Kris menginterupsi, dan Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati. "Kita akan ada pesta untuknya pada hari Sabtu di ruang kelas 61. Kau diundang dan satu-satunya yang mesti kau bawa adalah alkohol dan dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak, Kris. Kita _tidak_ akan memiliki alkohol di pestaku—"

"Siapa yang menjadi tuan rumahnya?"

"Bagus!" Chen tersenyum dan merangkul Baekhyun yang apatis. "Kita akan ada di sana!"

" _What the hell_?" Baekhyun berbalik dan mendelik pada sahabatnya. " _Aku_ tidak pergi—"

"Iya kau akan!" Chen membalas, mengirimkan TatapanDae. Baekhyun memutar matanya dan menyilangkan lengan.

" _Well_ , dia tidak diundang!" Chanyeol memaparkan. "Jadi bahkan jika dia ingin pergi, dia tidak bisa."

"Tidak ada yang mau pergi ke pesta ulang tahunmu juga—"

"Diam, kalian berdua." Kris berseru. "Kalian berdua akan pergi entah kalian mau atau tidak."

"Kau hanya ingin lebih banyak alkohol, ya kan …" Chanyeol menajamkan matanya jengkel. Saat itu juga, ponsel Kris berdering dan dia mengangkat tangan agar Chanyeol diam sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dan menjawabnya.

"Halo?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus mendelik pada satu sama lain, tergiur untuk mencakar pada tenggorokkan yang lainnya sementara Chen hanya mendesah. Mata Kris melebar.

"Apa?!" Kekencangan pada suara yang paling tua itu menghentikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berbalik pada Kris yang sangat kaget. Dengan terburu-buru, yang paling tinggi itu memutus sambungan dan menaruh ponselnya ke saku.

" _Guys_ , kalian tidak akan percaya ini." Kris memulai.

"Apa." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjawab bersamaan, suara terikat dengan ketidaksabaran dan ketidakbedaan, tidak sadar akan apa yang mungkin berita itu bawa untuk mereka berdua.

"Jongin kembali."

.

ooo

.

BALASAN REVIEW:

 **Azzurre** : maaf ya mungkin kamu bingung gara-gara translate-an aku yang kurang bagus. Konfliknya sih sebenernya Baekhyun itu sendiri. Emang kaya judulnya gitu XD di sini pokoknya tentang Baekhyun aja wkwk menurut berry sih gitu. Jangan takut-takut berdoa aja yag banyak XD ini udah lanjut ya

 **daebaetaeluv** : entahlah kapan lunaknya. Pantengin aja terus XD. Ini udah lanjut.

 **LuckyDeer** : Aku juga gemes … banget … Jawaban kamu baca aja teru ff ini XD aku update setiap Minggu pokoknya ya. makasih semangatnya.

 **Eka915** : ini udah lanjut~

 **Ika ohbyun (spasi ganti titik)** : Moon Angel akan diungkap dalam beberap chap lagi XD entah mereka kapan akurnya wkwk

 **BaekheeByunnie** : Ini udah lanjut!

 **Byunae18** : Emang seru bangettttt! XD ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih.

 **Baekfrappe** : iyaaa unyu tsundere banget wkwk

 **ChanBMine** : Moon Angel bakal diungkap dalam beberapa chap tunggu saja!XD

 **Dumber614** : Ini udah lanjuuuuuuuuuuut!

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

Tinggalkan jejakmu jika ingin XD


	9. Kim Jongin

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

261216

.

.

.

Kalimat dalam /blabla/ itu maksudnya dicoret ya. di ffn gak bisa soalnya.

.

" _Jongin kembali."_

"Apa?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menolehkankan kepala mereka dengan cepat sambil menatap Kris tidak percaya dan berharap. Kris hanya bisa mengangguk suram.

"Dia di kamar 88—" Sebelum Kris dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergegas pergi dengan kecepatan yang Kris dan Chen belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Saat kedua musuh itu pergi, Sehun muncul di samping dua orang lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Yang lebih kecil berbicara. "Mereka ke mana?"

"Ke Kim Jongin." Chen, membalas seakan-akan itu sangat jelas.

"Kau tak pergi juga?" Kris berbalik ke yang paling pendek, yang mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku mengunjunginya setiap minggu. Aku diberi izin, ingat?" Chen membalas dengan santai. "Sedangkan dua orang itu tidak …"

"Siapa itu Kim Jongin?" Sehun menyela, memanyunkan bibir karena merasa tak dianggap.

"Apa kau ingat rumor terbesar dan pertama yang kau dengar ketika kau memasuki sekolah ini?" Kris bertanya pada Sehun, yang berpikir melihat ke langit-langit.

"… 'Baekhyun-hyung dan Chanyeol dulunya sering bertengkar dan merusak seluruh gedung sekolah …'" Suara Sehun melemah, tapi Kris meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan. "'Mereka sangat berbahaya sampai ketika seseorang mencoba untuk melerai mereka, mereka menyakiti orang itu juga…" Mata sehun melebar sadar sambil Kris dan Chen mengangguk.

"Mereka menyakiti seseorang dengan sangat parah sehingga orang itu harus diopname selama setengah tahun. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki keberanian untuk berada di antara mereka tak lain dan tak bukan, yaitu sahabat keduanya. Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

.

"Kau lebih baik membiarkan aku bicara padanya lebih dulu, atau aku akan …" Baekhyun memulai sambil mendorong Chanyeol dan bergegas pada waktu yang sama. Chanyeol balik mendorong dengan kekuatan yang sama.

"Tidak. Biarkan _aku_ bicara padanya lebih dulu …" Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Kamar 88 ada di penglhatan mereka, tepat di hadapan mereka, dan untuk beberapa alasan itu memberikan motivasi untuk bergegas lebih cepat. Keduanya meraih gagang pintu sambil mereka mendekat, tangan mereka membungkus pada satu sama lain sambil memutar gagang pintu dan mendorong pintunya dengan kekuatan terbesar yang mereka bisa—

"JONGIN!" Mereka berdua berseru, seperti hal itu adalah kompetisi untuk melihat siapa yang bisa mengatakan nama Jongin lebih kencang, atau pada siapa Jongin akan menoleh terlebih dahulu.

Saat pintunya terbuka, mereka bertemu dengan lelaki setengah telanjang yang mencoba memakai pakaian. Bekas luka pudar berbentuk garis dia lengan coklatnya sambil dia mencoba untuk memakai dengan benar _T-shirt_ putihnya.

"Ahh—" Lelaki bagaikan tercium matahari itu mengeluarkan suara antara terksiap dan cicitan terkejut sebelum raksasa dan _puppy_ meloncat padanya dan menahannya di lantai.

"Jongin kau ke mana saja hidup membosankan tanpamu—"

"Apa kau tahu betapa bosannya berurusan dengan Kris dan naksir bodohnya pada culun terbesar di sekolah—"

"Banyak yang telah terjadi Jongin dan kau banyak melewatkan tunggu sampai aku memberi tahumu—"

"Dan aku bertemu dengan bocah bernama Oh Sehun ini dan _gosh_ dia sangat menyebalkan dan dia bahkan tidak mau memanggilku hyung dia seumuran denganmu tunggu itu sama sepertimu—"

"Tebak hal terbodoh yang telah terjaid padaku? Aku harus sekamar dengan idiot yang disebut Yeol dan—"

"Aku harus sekamar dengan orang tidak ada aoa-apanya di sini ini yang bahkan tidak akan mau membersihkan dirinya sendiri sebagian waktu dan barusan kau memanggilku apa—"

"Yeol aku memanggilmu Yeol Yeol Yeol Yeol Yeol—"

"Diamlah! Jongin hentikan dia—"

"YeolYeolYeolYeol—"

" _For fuck's sake_ jika kau tidak diam—"

"YeolYeolYeolYeol—"

"Diamdiamdiamdiamdiamdiamdiam—"

"Oke, oke! Aku mengerti!" Jongin berseru mendorong mereka dari dirinya, bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang merasuki kedua sahabatnya. Pertama, mereka berjuang mendapatkan perhatiannya dan selanjutnya mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia ada di bawah mereka!

"Jongin ada banyak yang ingin ku katakan padamu _man_ —" Baekhyun memulai, tapi Chanyeol menutup mulut dan mendorongnya jauh.

"Jongin jangan dengarkan _asshole_ ini—"

"Aku memang punya lubang pantat!" Baekhyun menyela, mendelik pada Chanyeol. "Takutnya kau tdiak sadar, kau juga punya."

"… Jongin jangan dengarkan _dick_ —"

"Aku memang punya penis."

"… Tidak kau tidak punya." Sudut mulut Chanyeol terangkat ketika melihat mata Baekhyun berapi dengan amarah. Saat ini, keduanya telah berdiri dengan Chanyeol mentiangi Baekhyun yang tak terintimidasi.

"Dengan kurangnya kemajuan akan dirimu dengan Do Kyungsoo sepertinya kau tidak cukup jantan untuk—"

"Apa kau menghina kejantananku?" Chanyeol menggeram, melangkah lebih dekat sampai mereka berjarak beberapa inchi dari satu sama lain.

"Ketidak jantananmu," Baekhyun mengkoreksinya dengan cepat, menerima tantangan melangkah ke arah si raksasa sampai dagunya hampir menyentuh dada Chanyeol.

"Mau ku tunjukkan padamu?" Chanyeol mulai membuka sabuknya, dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maju sini!"

"Berhentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Jongin berseru sambil mendorong jauh keduanya, terengah dengan berat ketika dia berdiri di antara mereka. Kedua sahabatnya menghentikan pergerakkan mereka dan mentap Jongin kaget, seperti bertanya-tanya kenapa dia ada di sini. Ketika yang paling muda telah selesai terengah, dia berdiri dan mulai berbicara.

"Takutnya kalian tidak sadar …" Jongin menunujuk lengannya, yang dihiasi bekas luka pudar. "Pertengkaran kalian membuatku ke rumah sakit selama hampir setengah tahun! Bagaimana jika kalian membuatku ke rumah sakit lagi?" Dengan segera keduanya terdiam. "Jika kau berdua mulai bertengkar lagi di hadapanku, aku serius tidak akan berbicara pada kalian lagi sampai kalian berdua baikan! Serius!" Ada keheningan panjang sambil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdebat antara mendengarkan teman mereka atau hasrat untuk memukul satu sama lain. Bagaimana pun juga, keabasenan teman tercinta mereka membuat hati mereka sakit, dan akhirnya mereka setuju secara diam. Jika Jongin mengatkan hal tersebut enam bulan lalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan tertawa kencang dan mengabaikan Jongin selama sisa hari itu, tapi keabseanan membuat hati mereka lebih berkasih sayang.

"Kalian berdua tidak berubah sama sekali …" Jongin mendesah, mengambil kaus yang telah terlempar ke lantai tanpa sengaja setelah temannya meloncat padanya. "Dan karena itu, sekarang aku harus mengulang satu semester lagi!"

"Itu masih tak apa, karena secara teknis kau seharusnya tidak di tingkat tahun yang sama dengan kita." Baekhyun menunjukkan. Jongin dua tahun lebih muda, tapi karena dia jenius, dia tumbuh ke tingkat yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketika dia pindah ke sekolah ini. Jongin memanyunkan bibir, dan Baekhyun mencubit pipinya dengan afeksi.

"Hentikan itu." Jongin komplain, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan kikikkan. Walau Chanyeol melihat dari samping dengan jengkel, karena ayolah Jongin itu sahabatnya juga dan mereka setidaknya harus berbagi kalau tidak memberikan Jongin sepenuhnya pada dirinya, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak menyadari perbedaan tak kentara pada sikap Baekhyun saat dia berbiacara pada Jongin. Lebih lembut, hampir seperti dia berbicara pada anak atau adik laki-lakinya, seperti dia ingin melindungi Jongin dengan hidupnya. Mata itu mengerut dalam tawa, tentu saja tanpa kegelapan, sarkasme atau rasa pahit, bibir itu melengkung ke atas menjadi senyum kecil karena mendengar lelucon garing yang Jongin buat, dan mengusap dengan afeksi pada rambut Jongin dalam gerakan memutar itu, hampir menghipnotis.

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak menyadari semua ini karena dia tidak pernah melihat dengan sungguh-sungguh akan bagaimana Baekhyun memperlakukan dongsaengnya Jongin (karena setengah waktu /sepanjang waktu/ dia sibuk mencoba mengambil Jongin kembali), tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah Chanyeol lihat pada Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia terpukau.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kalian sekamar?" Jongin bertanya pada Bakehyun, yang mendesah dan mengangguk. Mata Jongin lebar sambil menatap antara si raksasa yang menyilangkan lengan dan bersandar di sudut dan pada Baekhyun, yang duduk di kasur dan menatap lantai.

"Ini sangat …" Jongin mulai tertawa. "ini hal terlucu yang pernah aku dengar!" Jongin terus tertawa. Chanyeol memutar mata pada ke-4Dan Jongin dan Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat yang lebih muda berguling di kasur tertawa.

"Aku hanya …" Jongin terus tertawa untuk beberap saat, lalu dengan cepat duduk dan mengusap air mata non-eksis dari matanya. "Karma pasti telah menjadi kesulitan yang besar. Kalian membayar enam bulan ku di rumah sakit!" Jongin mulai tertawa lagi, dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa dia sudah terlalu lama di rumah sakit.

"Jika kau terus tertawa seperti itu. Karma akan terjadi padamu juga." Baekhyun sedikit menggoda (dan sekali lagi Chanyeol menyadari perbedaannya), lalu dia bergerak dan mulai mengibas perut Jongin.

"Aw! Kau tahu itu sakut, hyung!" Jongin memekik lebih setiap Baekhyun mengibasnya, dan Chanyeol merasakan alisnya berkedut jengkel. _Jongin tidak pernah memanggilku hyung_.

 _Kenapa semua orang memanggilnya hyung tapi aku tidak._

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" Jongin bertanya setelah pulih dari tawaan dan tangisan akan kesakitan dari Baekhyun yang mengibasnya, seakan-akan dia baru sadar temannya yang lain ada di sini.

"Baik." Chanyeol bergumam merespon, mencoba mengumpulkan perasaan kebingungan (setelah menyadari kebanyakan dia telah menatap musuhnya _for god's sake_ ) dan berusaha mengabaikan perasaan cemburu yang tumbuh dalam jantungnya karena merasa terabaikan. Juga … masalah _hyung_ itu.

"Kau tidak seru." Jongin mendesah ketika dia sadar Chanyeol tidak responsif.

"Seseorang cemburu~" Baekhyun memaparkan, menyeringai lebar. Chanyeol mengirimkan delikan padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak diam untuk sekali saja?" Semangat bertengkar Chanyeol mengempis dan dia mendesah "Pergilah. Biarkan aku bicara dengan Jongin untuk beberapa menit. Atau mungkin sejam. Atau sehari. Atau sisa akhir hidupku. Tanpamu."

"Dia bukan satu-satunya temanmu—"

"Ya? _Well_ , aku menarik dia ke nerakanya sekolah."

" _Well_ secara teknis aku kenal dia lebih dulu daripada kau—"

Jongin, yang sebelumnya menikmati kepopulerannya, hanya terlihat bosan dan tak nyaman. _Chen hyung_ … Dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri. _Kau di mana—_

Seperti apa yang diharapkan, pintu terbuka dan Chen datang ke penglihatan.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"Jongin memanggil lega tepat saat Chen berjalan masuk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti berargumen dengan satu sama lain dan berbalik ke Jongin pada waktu yang sama.

"Pilih!" Mereka berseru padanya, dan Jongin merunduk kaget dan kebingungan tepat saat chen duduk di sampingnya.

"… Pilih apa?" Suara Jongin bahkan bisikan saja tidak sambil melihat api dan tekad di mata marah mereka sambil mereka mendelik padanya dengan tajam.

"Aku atau dia?!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menunjuk dengan menuduh pada satu sama lain tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sahabat mereka.

"Ingat siapa yang membelikan sepeda untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke-8—"

"Siapa yang mau tak masuk kelas karena dia ingin berlatih dance dan siapa yang—"

"Hyung lebih tua akan mmebelikanmu apa pun jika kau mau memilihnya—"

"Aku akan membelikanmu ayam setiap hari selama satu bulan ke depan jika kau memlihku—"

"… Chen hyung …" Jongin berbisik.

"APA?!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berseru, dan Jongin bergerak lebih dekat ke arah Chen.

"Aku … Chen hyung … Chen hyung, ayo pergi!" Sebelum dua orang lain bisa merespon, Jongin memegang lengan Chen dan berlalri keluar. Ketika mereka memahami apa yang terjadi, mereka mendelik pada satu sama lain.

"Ini salahmu!" Mereka berseru.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka sama saja seperti saat aku meninggalkan mereka." Jongin mendesah ketika mereka telah hilang dari penglihatan. Chen berjalan bersama di sampingnya. "Aku kira mereka akan berubah, tapi sepertinya tidak … sama sekali …"

Jongin mendesah lagi, dan bertanya-tanya dengan keras apakah opnamenya itu sia-sia.

"Apa mereka benar-benar tidak berubah? Sungguh?" Chen bertanya setelah beberapa detik, dan Jongin terdiam. "Pikirlah. Kau yang paling dekat dengan mereka berdua jadi seharusnya tahu."

"…" Jongin menatap Chen dengan tatapan kosong, dan pada akhirnya Chen mendesah dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Kau secepatnya akan sadar apa yang berubah dari mereka. Jangan khawatir. Ketika kau sadar apa yang sebenarnya berubah pada mereka, itu akan sangat jelas." Jongin terus menatap dengan kosong.

" _Anyways_ , apa Chanyeol menyebutkan tentang pesta ulang tahunnya." Jongin menggeleng kepalanya dengan bengong.

"Dia mengadakannya hari Sabtu. Bawa alkohol dan bertemu di kelas 61 setelah makan malam." Mata Jongin melebar dan tertawa.

"Dia tidak bisa mentoleransi alkohol sama sekali!" Jongin tertawa lagi. "Kenapa aku harus bawa alkohol, jika dia bahkan tidak bisa menghabiskan satu botol tanpa mabuk?"

"Suruhan Kris." Chen mengedikkan bahu, lalu mengeluarkan senyuman. "Siapa yang tahu, kita mungkin akan mengadakan kompetisi minum dan jujur berani …" Jongin mengeluarkan senyuman yang sama dan melakukan jabat tangan dengan Chen.

"Senang untuk kembali, _man_."

.

.

.

.

Apa sesusah itu untuk memilih antara dirinya dan Byun Bakehyun?

Kenapa Jongin idiot?

Mendengus jengkel, Chanyeol membuka pintu miliknya (dan Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun) dan menghentakkan kaki ke dalam, lalu menutupnya. Byun Baekhyun itu _puppy_ kecil iblis yang tidak apa-apanya yang bisa berganti _mood_ secepat air dan dia tidak dapat percaya kalau Jongin baru saja memilih—

Matany terbuka lebar ketika melihat sesuatu di mejanya.

Dia hampir berkaca-kaca.

Menghampirinya dengan hati-hati, dia menatapnya dengan mata lebar dan mulut menganga sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya pada kotak itu.

Itu adalah kotak yang terbungkus dengan rapi dengan _headphone_ duduk nyaman di dalamnya.

Bukan hanya _headphone_ biasa—itu _headphone_ yang _selalu_ dia inginkan.

"STAR SR-009!" Dia berseru sambil mengambil dan mengangakat kotak itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. "AKU SELALU MENGINGINKAN INI!" Saat dengan hati-hati membulak-balikkan kotaknya, dia tidak menemukan nama atau catatan apa pun, tapi dia melihat harganya.

" _HOLY SHIT_ $4000—" Chanyeol menatap label harganya, dan walau tidak tahu berapa 4000USD itu, dia tahu itu pasti banyak. Kesadaran memasukinya dan dia tersenyum licik.

 _Heh heh heh … sepertinya bagiamana pun Jongin memilihku._ Membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati, dia mengeluarkan _headphone_ Dewa itu dan memakainya di kepala, merasakan kenyamanannya. Pasti Jongin yang memberinya ini. Dia melihat meja Bekhyun, bahkan sampai-sampai mencari di bawah kasur dan di belakang bantal dan di antara sprei, tapi dia tidak melihat jejak-jejak akan hadiah. dia tersenyum dengan senang sambil mensteker _headphone_ ke ponselnya, merasa seperti akan meleleh ketika mendengar musik melalui objek barunya.

Dia tidak dapat lebih bahagia dari ini.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan di lorong menggunakan _headphone_ -nya dengan bangga. Ketika duduk untuk makan malam, Kris menyapanya sementara Sehun benar-benar mengabaikannya.

"Wow. Apa yang terjadi dengan headphone mu yang lama?" Kris bertanya penasaran, dan Chanyeol menyeringai lebar sebelum mengambil sesendok penuh mienya.

"Rusak." Dia menyeringai seperti orang gila. "Dan Jongin membelikan aku yang baru." Kris mengangkat alisnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu Jongin? Kau pikir aku yang memberimu sandwich dan—" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

"Hanya Jongin yang tahu kalau aku selalu menginginkan headphone ini!" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu dari mana dia dapat uang, tapi _damn_ , dia memakainya pada orang yang benar!"

"Jangan loncat telalu cepat ke kesimpulan seperti waktu terakhir kali." Kris memperingati, tapi saat itu juga, seperti panjang umurnya, Jongin loncat ke penglihatan. Lebih seperti, loncat di belakang Chanyeol dan memastikan untuk menghempaskan tangannya ke bahu Chanyeol, menakutkan si raksasa.

"Lihat siapa yang memutuskan untuk gabung denganmu hari ini." Jongin duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Sebelum siapa pun dapat memperkenalkan Jongin ke Sehun dan Sehun ke Jongin. Chanyeol berbalik ke sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih _man_. Aku sangat menghargainya, _man_." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk punggung Jongin.

"Apa?" Jongin menatap dengan kosong, lalu sepertinya dia melihat _headphone_ di kepala Chanyeol. "HEI, BUKANNYA ITU HEADPHONE YANG SELALU KAU INGINKAN—"

"TEPAT SEKALI!" Chanyeol berseru, terlalu bersemangat untuk menahan semangatnya. "TERIMA KASIH BANYAK KARENA TELAH MEMBERIKANNYA PADAKU—"

Ada keheningan. Kris mendesah, dia seharusnya sudah mengantisipasi hal ini.

"… …" Chanyeol menatap dengan kosong pada Jongin, dan Jongin menatapa balik dengan sama kekosongan yang sama.

"… Kau tidak memberikanku _headphone_ ini?" Chanyeol menyimpulkan dengan horor.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan yang satunya yang aku berikan padamu?!" Jongin akhirnya bertanya, suara sedikit jengkel.

"Aku merusaknya!" Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah temannya hancur berkeping-keping.

" _Dude_! Aku bekerja keras supaya dapat uang untuk membelikan itu untukmu! Dan kau _menghancurkan_ -nya? Hanya dalam dua tahun?"

"Dua tahun itu waktu yang lama, oke! Lagipula itu barang bekas, _for God's sake!_ "

"Aku tidak bisa untuk punya uang!" Ada keheningan singkat.

"… … Jadi kau tidak membelikanku barang ini?" Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya, dan Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

"LALU SIAPA YANG MEMBELIKANKU INI?!" Chanyeol berkoar, mengambil nampan makanannya dan berlari keluar dari kafeteria.

"Tunggu!"Jongin berseru, putus asa, dan berbalik pada Kris dan Sehun yang canggung.

"… Jadi …" Kris memulai, ingin menutup wajahnya sendiri dan ingin membanggil Chanyeol kembali dan memukul kepalanya—

"… Uh, Jongin. Ini Sehun, teman baru yang ditambahkan ke grup kita." Jongin mengangguk jengkel kepada Sehun yang mengangguk sedikit dan melanjutkan makan. "Sehun ini Jongin."

Ada keheningan singkat lainnya.

"Jangan khawatir Jongin, Sehun itu pemalu, tapi ketika kau sudah mengenalnya, dia bocah nakal terbesar yang pernah ada." Sehun tersedak makanannya dan kemudian memerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia seumuran denganmu."

Kris menutupi wajahnya lagi ketika gelombang keheningan canggung lainnya memenuhi meja mereka. Sepertinya ini tidak akan berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, terengah sambil dia menutup pintu. Apa itu si _fuckery_? Sebenarnya siapa yang membelikannya headphone?

Ini sangat mengerikan Chanyeol bahkan tidak dapat—

Dia bergegas ke tempat tidurnya, _headphone_ masih di kepala (karena dia tidak mau melepaskan bayi barunya) dan menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut sambil mencoba memikirkan siapa yang memberikan _headphone_ itu.

Bagaimana kalau dia punya penguntit?

Itu mungkin saja, karena dia sangat tampan …

Saat itu juga, pintu terbuka, membuat Chanyeol tersentak di bawah selimutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara familiar tersebar ke ruangan, dan untuk sekali ini Chanyeol lega mendengarnya. Dia mengintip dari selimutnya.

"Sepertinya aku punya penguntit. Kunci pintu itu, mau kan?" Chanyeol meminta, dan Baekhyun menutup pintu dan menyilangkan lengannya sambil bersandar di sana. Aksi itu, untuk beberapa alasan, membuat Chanyeol menggerakkan matanya ke jins yang musuhnya pakai—mereka melekat dengan posesif di paha kencang dengan bagus, dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya.

Menyadari bahwa musuhnya memliki kaki luar biasa seksi.

 _Apa yang ku pikirkan?_ Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat wajah Baekhyun, yang alisnya terangkat sangat tinggi sampai tersembunyi di bawah poni.

"Kau? Punya penguntit?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Itu hal terlucu yang pernah aku dengar!" Dengan itu, dia bergerak ke kasur dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Pada titik ini, _headphone_ Chanyeol sudah terjatuh dari kepalanya ketika bersembunyi di bawah selimut, dan dia berjuang untuk menemukannya lagi. Ketika dia menemukannya dan benda itu telah aman di tangannya, dia berbalik untuk melihat teman sekamarnya lagi, yang menyuap satu gigitan _sandwich_.

" _Jangan meloncat terlalu cepat ke kesimpulan seperti waktu terakihr kali."_ Tiba-tiba Chanyeol diinggatkan skenario _sandwich_ dan skenario perban dan—

Tidak mungkin.

Iya kan?

"STAX 0009 …" Chanyeol bergumam, dan Baekhyun, mengunyah _sandwich_ -nya degan polos, berbalik dan menatap musuhnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau melihat siapa pun masuk dan memberikanku _headphone_ ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melempar selimut untuk memperlihatkan benda baru favoritnya. Baekhyun terlihat kaku lalu berputar ke arah berlawanan terlalu lambat untuk dibilang kasual.

"… Tidak." Baekhyun membalas, dan Chanyeol mendapatkan jawabannya.

Memanjat keluar dari kasur, dia berdiri tangguh di lantai sebelum menunjuk dan menuduh jari ke teman sekamarnya yang-mencoba-untuk-tidak-kentara.

"AKU TAHU!" Dia berteriak. "KAU MEMBELI INI, YA KAN?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau—"

"Berhenti beromong kosong, Byun Bakehyun! Aku tahu ketika kau berbohong!" Chanyeol berseru sambil memakai _headphone_ -nya. "Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa kau melakukannya?"

Ada keheningan singkat.

"… Aku bosan, dan barang itu murah …" Baekhyun bergumam sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ -nya dengan sangat lambat.

"Murah? MURAH?" Chanyeol mengambil kotak di mejanya dan melemparkannya ke Baekhyun. "Lihat harganya dan beritahu aku kalau itu murah! Sekarang beritahu aku kenapa kau terus melakukan hal ini! Yang pertama perban, lalu sandwich, dan sekarang ini!" Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulut, tapi Chanyeol menyelanya.

"Bukan hanya itu, tapi aku bertaruh waktu hari di mana kau membebaskanku dari aktivitas klub bukan karena aku sangat menjengkelkan, tapi karena kau tahu betapa lelahnya aku! Iya kan?" Chanyeol tertawa maniak ketika Baekhyun memutar mata tapi tidak menyangkal.

" _Fro fuck's sake_ , Park Chanyeol. Berhenti berpikir aku orang suci yang naksir padamu atau sejenisnya! Aku benar-benar bosan dan aku melihat catatanmu jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu!"

"Haha, menghabiskan 4 ribu dolar untukku? Musuhmu?" Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "4 ribu dolar itu seperti gajiku setiap tahun!"

"… Aku punya … cara untuk mendapatkannya .." Baekhyun bergumam. Ada keheningan. Lalu:

"… Kau prostitusi?" Baekhyun melempar sepatu padanya.

" _What the fuck_? Aku tidak serendah itu!" Frustasi, Baekhyun mengambil bantal dan mulai memeluknya. Memebenamkan wajah pada kehangatan dan kelembutannya. Ada keheningan (normal) nyaman antara mereka.

"Haha, sepertinya aku tahu kau itu bagaimana." Chanyeol menginterupsi keheningan berumur pendek itu setelah beberapa saat, dan Baekhyun ingin mengerang dan melempar sesuatu pada Chanyeol untuk membuatnya diam. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

"Kau berpura-pura seakan _little bitch_ , dan sebenarnya kau seperti itu pada kebanyakan waktu, tapi kau punya periode singkat kecil akan kebaikan, iya kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum seperi orang gilla, dan mungkin itulah alasan dia mau melihat 'kebaikan' Baekhyun karena akhirnya dia telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang selalu ia inginkan untuk waktu yang lama. " _A little tsundere puppy_ ~"

"Diamlah." Baekhyun bergumam. Tapi itu sepertinya membuat Chanyeol menjadi lebih senang.

" _Gosh_ , terus lakukanlah seperti itu dan mungkin aku akan berpikiran kau tidak membenciku lagi!" Chanyeol menyelesaikan riang. Baekhyun memutar mata.

"Aku selalu membenci orang sepertimu. Apa pun persoalannya." Dia bergumam, tapi Chanyeol terlalu senang untuk peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktunya untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Ini sesuatu yang Chanyeol ingin pungkiri sejak waktu yang lama, tapi semenjak dia sekamar dengan Baekhyun, dia awalnya percaya bahwa dia akan membenci Baekhyun selamanya.

Tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu.

Faktanya, bukannya mulai sangat membenci Baekhyun sampai dia dapat membakar dirinya sendiri menjadi ketidak-adaan dan masih membenci Baekhyun dengan seluruh kemampuannya, dia menemukan kebenciannya untuk Baekhyun mulai merosot atom demi atom.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa.

Karena kurangnya alasan, dia memaksa dirinya untuk lebih membenci Bakehyun, tapi ternyata tak ada yang berhasil, dan dia akan kembali ke tahap awal.

Apalagi dengan perilaku kebaikan mendadak dari musuhnya ini, sangat tak kentara sampai dia hampir gagal melihatnya. Chanyeol hampir berharap dia tidak akan turun dari melayangnya akan merima hadiah terbaik yang pernah ada.

Dan fakta itulah yang mungkin membuat kebenciannya pada Baekhyun semakin dan semakin berkurang.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah dia pertimbangkan sebelumnya, dan sekarang membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Ini menyisakan fakta kalau dia masih membenci Baekhyun, iya dia membencinya, tapi tidak sebanyak biasanya.

Berasap karena kebingungan, Chanyeol menghentakkan kaki setelah menyelesaikan kelasnya (dan menghabiskan seluruh pembelajaran memikirkan tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun). Pada awalnya, dia memikirkan untuk makan siang, di mana dia akan bertemu dengan Kris dan Sehun yang tidak mengabaikannya lagi, tapi setelah dua detik merenung, dia memutuskan dia ingin sendirian.

Berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan terburu-buru, dia membuka pintu tapi tidak menyangka untuk melihat teman sekamarnya di sana.

Yang lebih tidak dia sangka, adalah teman sekamarnya setengah telanjang dan merawat ke lebamnya, wajah mengerenyit sakit saat dia melakukannya.

"…"

"…"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa kau ditutupi lebam-lebam?" Adalah hal pertama yang muncul di pikiran Chanyeol yaang sebaliknya kosong. Baekhyun memutar dan memutuskan kontak mata.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dia membalas, tapi bagaimana dia lebih berhati-hati dengan pergerakkannya membuktikan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia merasa tak nyaman karena pandangan teman sekamarnya. Saat mata Chanyeol bergerak di tubuh lebam Baekhyun yang juga dihiasi bekas gigitan dan cakaran, Chanyeol cukup cepat untuk menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

"Ini lelaki itu lagi, 'kan?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan dia mengernyit ketika melihat luka parah khusus di punggung Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecil memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

" _Kink_ apa yang dia punya? Kau tidak bertemu dengannya semenjak kau mabuk, kan?" Satu-satunya lelaki yang dapat datang ke pikiran Chanyeol adalah yang dari waktu malam itu ketika Chen membawa teman sekamarnya kembali. Pertanyaan aneh dan dahsyat mendadak dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun lebih merasa tak nyaman dan sedikit curiga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua ini?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata tajam, dan Chanyeol mundur sedikit.

"Bukannya jelas? Seluruh tubuhmu ditutupi dengan tanda seperti ini waktu itu juga." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya lagi. Chanyeol, karena terlepas dari mata menakutkan nan mengaggetkan itu, merasa lebih percaya diri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Jika dia menyakiti tubuhmu, maka kau seharusnya berhenti bertemu dengannya saja!" Untuk beberapa alasan, rasanya tidak benar untuk melihat Baekhyun yang terluka. Rasanya tidak benar sama sekali.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" Baekhyun berdiri jadi dia bisa(lebih) setingkat dengan pandangan Chanyeol. "Ini hidupku, jadi berhenti ikut campur di dalamnya."

"Aku tahu kau membenci rasa sakit, Byun Baekhyun. Tidak kecuali kau pikir kau pantas mendapatkan." Mata Chanyeol menusuk pada yang lebih kecil, yang melakukan hal yang sama pada teman sekamarnya yang lebih besar. "Berhenti saja melakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri. Itu tidak akan membuat apa pun menjadi lebih baik." _Apa yang kukatakan?_

"Aku sudah biasa dengan ini." Seperti digerakkan dengan kesakitan tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mengerenyit dan tertatih ke belakang, lalu dengan perlahan dia membaringkan dirinya sendiri ke kasur. "Berhenti menggangguku, Park Chanyeol."

"Apa, jadi kau akan terus memuaskan lelaki itu, walau jika itu artinya kau membunuh dirimu sendiri?" Chanyeol dapat merasakan amarah tumbuh dalam dirinya, dan dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak peduli sama sekali, tapi itu terasa tidak benar. Tidak ada yang terasa benar tentang ini. Seseorang sekecil Baekhyun (bahkan jika seseorang yang dia benci) tidak seharusnya disakit seperti ini bahkan jika itu untuk semacam _kink_ bodoh,. "Jika terlalu sulit untuk menolaknya, beri tahu aku namanya, Chen dan aku akan—"

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli?" Suara Baekhyun juga meninggi. "Itu bukan seperti tubuhku mempengaruhi apa pun juga—"

"Itu berpengaruh!" Chanyeol berteriak. "Kau teman sekamarku … dan … dan … jika orang-orang melihatmu dengan lebam, mereka mungkin berpikir akulah yang melakukannya padamu!" _Ya, pasti itu. Itu pasti alasan mengapa aku sangat peduli … tunggu aku tidak peduli. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli._

"Kau idiot." Baekhyun berbalik untuk membersihkan lukanya, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan seperti itu. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun (sedikit terlalu kasar, dia sadar kemudian), dan aksi itu membuat Baekhyun berbalik marah pada Chanyeol, baru akan menyerukan sesuatu yang tak sopan padanya, tapi dia berhenti ketika sadar bagaimana dekatnya wajah mereka—hidung mereka nyaris beresntuhan.

"Hisap aku. Sekarang juga." Baekhyun baru akan tertawa pada lelucon bodoh Chanyeol, tapi dia melihat matanya serius dan begitu pula dengan pegangan pada pergelangan tangannya. Lalu dia ingat.

Chanyeol belum bermasturbasi selama berbulan-bulan, dan tatapan matanya lapar, cukup untuk menelan dirinya sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan main-main—" Baehyun memulai, tapi Chanyeol mengenggamnya lebih kasar dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Aku tidak bermasturbasi selama hampir lima bulan, dan karena aku butuh pelepasan, aku mungkin juga mendapatkan bantuan dari _slut_ terbesar di sekolah." Ada keheningan singkat sambil Baekhyun menatap tatapan bersungguh-sungguh dan bertekad Chanyeol, dan dia sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak berbohong, apalagi karena dia bisa melihat kelaparan di mata si raksasa.

"Cepatlah." Chanyeol menggeram, tapi tidak bergerak, karena dia menunggu Baekhyun untuk bergerak—untuk memilih.

Awalahnya, si raksasa tidak mengira kalau musuhnya akan melakukan itu. _Hell_ , dia bahkan mengekspetasikan teman sekamar _sassy_ -nya itu memukulnya dengan kuat (dan dia tahu dia pantas mendapatkannya), tapi Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal itu.

Justru, dia melihat yang lebih kecil turun dari kasur dan berlutut sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan selangkangan Chanyeol.

Sebelum yang lebih tinggi dapat memahami secara penuh apa yang telah terjadi, dia merasakan jari-jari Baekhyun membungkus sabuknya sambil mulai melepaskannya.

Mungkin sisi dirinya, sisi hormon testosteron masa muda, akan menyerah pasrah pada musuhnya (betul dia tidak bermasturbasi selama berbulan-bulan), karena bagaimana pun juga, siapa yang tidak mau menerima _blowjob_ dari _slut_ teratas universitas?

Tapi matanya melebar horor ketika melihat emosi di bawah ekspresi Baekhyun (yang sebaliknya netral yang Chanyeil telah pelajari untuk mengenalinya seleama tahunfeuding): jijik, horor, dan torment yang absolut.

Yang paling membuat Chanyeol kaget adalah, saat Baekhyun tanpa kata membuka jinsnya, dia bahkan tidak dapat melakukannya dengan benar karena tangannya bergertar. Bukan hanya itu, itu terlihat seperti seluruh badannya mengigil sangat biolent sampai dia dengan susah melakukan apa pun degan akurat.

" _Fuck_." Chanyeol kembali ke akal sehatnya dan mengambil sabuk dari jari-jari bergetar Bakehyun sebelum melempar ke belakangnya. Tanpa merenungkan apa yang dia lakukan, Chanyeol membungkuk turun dan mengangkat Baekhyun ke atas ke lengannya.

" _You fucking idiot_ ," Chanyeol berbisik, dan dia dapat merasakan getaran itu di tulangnya. Ini tidak benar. Entah bagaimana, BAekhyun yang anehnya patuh ini tidak benar. Baekhyun yang mendadak diam, tidak komplain, tidak _sassy_ , tidak berontak seperti ini tidak benar, dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah mengungkit hal ini.

"Pukul saja aku ketika aku mengatakan itu .." Chanyeol berkata sambil membaringkan Baekhyun. "Pukul aku seperti yang akan kau lakukan jika ini situasi yang lain."

 _Kecuali dia tidak bisa, ya kan?_

Pada titik ini, Baekhyun berbaring di kasur dan berbalik menjauh darinya, tidak responsif. Chanyeol tidak dapat untuk tidak melihat bagaimana mungilnya musuhnya itu. Merasa lebih dari bersalah, dia menggapai dan mencoba menyetuh lengan Baekhyun (dan untuk pertama kalinya bertanya-tanya mengapa dia merasakan seperti ini), tapi Baekhyun mundur menjauh. Jengkel, Chanyeol meraih lagi, tapi sebelum jarinya dapat menyentuh kulit putih lebam, Baekhyun bergerak menjauh sekali lagi.

Itu menjadi kompetisi kecil akan siapa yang dapat menyentuh dan sapa yang dapat menghindar, sampai Chanyeol tidak dapat tahan lagi.

"Jika kau tidka ingin aku menyentuhmu, katakan saja!" Dia berteriak, tapi Baekhyun tetap diam keras kelapa.

"Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun, apa kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Chanyeol menggeram, dan walaupun Baekhyun menjawab dengan keheningan, seluruh posturnya meneriakkan _FUCK NO_.

Tapi Chanyeol sadar hanya dia yang dapat membaca postur Bakehyun dan kata-kata diamnya. Tidak semua orang dapat mengerti.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan, pemikiran akan orang-oroang yang mengambil kekuntungan dari penolakan diam dan penerimaan yang enggan membuat Chanyeol gelisah.

"Aku akan ajari apa arti tidak." Chanyeol menggeram sambil memegang lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke depan. Kaget, Baekhyun mengeluarkan pekikan kecil.

"Jangan pegang aku, Yoda!" Yang lebih kecil berteriak, dan Chanyeol membeku.

"Kau baru saja memanggilku apa?"

"Kuping besar membuatmu terlihat bodoh." Baekhyun menatap menantang, dan Chanyeol (Untuk beberapa alasan yang sangat aneh) merasa hampir akan tersenyum karena Baekhyun kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti dia menerima nama panggian bodoh itu.

"Kupingku tidak besar." Dia mengelak, merasa wajahnya memanas dan mengetahui itu terjadi ketika dia merona, kupingnya secara khusus merah. Sebelum Baekhyun mempermalukannya lebih jauh, dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lagi dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kembali ke topik," Dia berbisik sambil melihat humor keluar dari mata Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan _blowjob_. Mengapa kau tidak membantuku?"

Mata Baekhyun bercampur emosi, berubah-ubah sambil mendelik padanya lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Ada sedikit perlawanan, tapi Chanyeol mendekap kuat.

"Lakukan," dia bergumam dengan sangat pelan, mengencangkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Katakan tidak." Ada sedikit keheningan.

"Apa kau benar-benar butuh pelepasan?" Baekhyun akhirnya bergumam, dan mata Chanyeol melebar kaget.

"Aku … Aku …" Sebelum Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan, tangan yang lebih kecil mulai menggerayang di atas celananya.

"Aku akan membantumu," Dia menawarkan dengan cepat, dan jika dia membiskikkannya dengan lebih pelan Chanyeol akan melewatkan argumen tak terucap antara dirinya sendiri dalam kata-kataya. "Gunakan aku dengan cara apa pun yang kau ma—"

" _What the_ _ **fuck**_?" Chanyeol berseru sambil mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang lain dan membatasinya dari gerakan lebih apa pun. "Katakan tidak saja!"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Suara Baekhyun bergetar marah, dan dia masih menolak untuk bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol dapat merasakan frustasi bangun dalam dirinya, dan dia tahu kemungkinan dia akan meledak secepatnya.

"Itu … Itu bukan urusanmu!" Baehyun membalas, jengkel. Dari nada suaranya, Chanyeol dapat tahu bahwa Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak dapat menolak.

" _For fuck's sake_ , Byun Baekhyun! Sadarlah!" Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa dia berteriak atau mengapa dia sangat gusar mengenai orang yang seharusnya tidak dia pedulikan. Karena bingung, dia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Tanpa penyangga, Baekhyun mengeluarkan megapan dan terjatuh ke lantai. Setelah beberapa percobaan untuk kembali berdiri, dia terjatuh. Chanyeol menggenggamnya dan menariknya kembali ke atas (kali ini dengan lembut) dan menaruhnya di kasur. Ekspresi kesakitan Baekhyun (yang dia coba untuk sembunyikan) dan engahannya menggerakan Chanyeol untuk memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Memballikkan badan Baekhyun (dan yang lebih kecil bahkan tidak bisa bergerak menjauh karena betapa lemahnya dia), yang lebih tinggi dengan perlahan melepaskan celana Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerenyit ketika melihat lebam dan luka di punggung Bakehyun. Dengan segan, matanya bergerak di tubuh belakang Baekhyun, dan dia mengernyit lagi ketika melihat pintu masuk musuhnya bengkak. Darah beku di paha bagian dalam bercampur dengan mani dan banyak lebam lagi.

" _Fuck_." Chanyeol mengumpat lagi dan mengambil sekotak Kleenex wipe* yang Baekhyun gunakan sebelum dia masuk ke kamar, dan mulai mengusap di lukanya. (*merek tisu)

"Apa yang kau laukan …" Terdengar suara lemah Baekhyun sambil dia mencoba untuk bergerak menjauh, tapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Berhenti bergerak, _God dammit_." Chanyeol dapat merasakan jangtungnya membola dengan frustasi dan horor karena melihat semua luka pada tubuh Baekhyun. Memicing dalam konsentrasi, dengan hati-hati dia mengusap kuman dari tubuh musuhnya dan mulai merawat luka dengan kemampuan medikal yang minim.

Dia tidak tau mengapa dia melakukan ini. Dia bertanya pada diri sendiri mengapa dia melakukan ini untuk seseorang yang dia benci, tapi sekali lagi dia tidak tahu jawabannya.

Yang dia tau, adalah _kink_ sadis ini tidak dapat diterima dan menjijikkan, dan dia menentangnya seratus persen.

YA, pasti itu. dia membantu musuhnya keran dia membenci hal-hal seperti ini.

"Sakit tidak?" Dia bergumam dengan pelan sambil mulai membersihkan di sekitar pintu masuk tersakiti Baehyun dengan hati-hati. Pada titik ini, wajah Baekhyun telah dimasukkan ke dalam bantal dan dia tidak mersepon, hampir seperti dia mencoba menahan sakitnya.

Untuk satu jam setengah ke depan, Chanyeol mengahabiskan waktu dengan membersihkan teman sekamarnya, memastikan semua luka telah di (karena dia itu perfeksionis) dan setiaptrace od any dirty deed terselesaikan lebih cepat telah dirawat. Karena perfeksionis, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk diam di mana dia sekarang sampai lebih baikan.

"Apa kau idiot?" Baekhyun mendengsu sambil menaruh dagunya di lengan. "Bagaimana aku makan atau pergi ke kelas atau buang air besar atau kecil atau mandi—"

"Kalau begitu, hanya untuk malam ini saja." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas jengkel. "Aku akan membawakan makan malammu atau apa pun itu."

Dan dia melaukan itu.

Sejauh ini, Chnyaeol tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia sudah terlalu jauh untuk peduli—kebanyakan karena akhir-akhir ini dia melakukan beberapa hal dan tidak tahu mengapa melakukannya. Itu pasti kebaikan. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain.

Dia membawakan nasi goreng kimchi dan sup ke lantai atas untuk Baekhyun, dan memeperingatinya agar diam ketika yang lebih kecil mencoba bangun dalam posisi duduk untuk makan. Mungkin Canyeol itu hanya orang empatik khusus, dan dia hampir bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya duduk dengan bokong yang lebam.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu lapar untuk peduli, tapi Chanyeol lega ketika dia tidak menolak object.

Saat dia menyuapi musuhnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak merasakan perutnya bergemuruh—dia belum makan sama seklai. Itu salah satu kebiasaan buruk yang harus dia hindari bagiamana pun caranya, karena dia tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa makan tiga kali sehari, tapi saat ini, untu beberapa alasan, dai tidak terlalu mrmikirkan, dia sadar betapa kecilnya teman sekamarnya itu, tidak sadar saat melihat bibir itu mengerucut untuk meminum supnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Baekhyun bertanya, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan kecurigaan di nada suaranya. Merona, dan tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"… Untuk membalasmu … untuk _sandwich_." Baekhyun mungkin menemukan jawabannya memuaskan, karena dia terus membiarkan dirinya disuapi musushnya. Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang tertukar. Selama sisa malam itu, Baekhyun mendengarkan musik seraya menutup matanya dalam posisi yang sama di atas kasur, sementara Chanyeol mengerjakan pr.

Saat malam, Chanyeol bergerak-gerak tak bisa tidur, ingin melempar sesuatu pada Baekhyun karena merengek pada malam hari walaupun itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan tidurnya yang harus dia terima setiap malam, tapi sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Selain itu, dia tahu bukan suara Baekhyun membuatnya tetap terjaga.

Kesadaranlah (dan penyagkalan), saat Baekhyun berjongkok dan bersiap untuk membuka celananya, yang membuat Chanyeol merasakan perasaan mengasyikan mengalir menuju seluruh tubuh dan langsung ke selangkangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam pertama semenjak Jongin kembali, dia memikirkan dua teman terdekatnya, yang menjadi musuh pada satu sama lain selama mereka bertemu yang lainnya.

Sedikit mengecewakan untuk Jongin, karena bagaimana pun juga, kebencian mereka terhadap satu sama lain sangat kuat sampai ketika mereka mengeluarkan padanya, dia terbang melewati dinding dan membuat lubang di sana ketika dia jatuh melewatinya, mengahsilkan setengah tahunnya tinggal di rumah sakit. Selama beberapa bulan tidak dapat melihat teman dekatnya (bersama atau secara terpisah) bukanlah hal terbaik, dan dia sangat bosan walaupun Joonmyun dan Chen dan terkadang Kris mengunjunginya. Itu tidak sama.

Setiap malam dia akan berdoa mereka akan bersama dan menjadi sahabat. _Hell_ , dia bahan tidak akan peduli jika mereka menjadi lebih dekat terhadap satu sama lain dibandingkan dekat dengan dirinya. Setiap malam, dia akan berdoa agar kedua hyungnya tidak membenci satu sama lain lagi, karena tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang jahat selain opini mereka terhadap yang lainnya.

Dan ketika Jongin kembali, dia sadar bahwa mimpinya kemungkinan tidak akan menjadi nyata.

Tapi saat dia berefleksi r pada sikap sahabat-sahabatnya hari ini, dia menyadari sesuatu yang sebenarnya telah berubah.

 _Mereka tidak bertengkar secara kasar lagi_.

Dan bagaiman dia tidak menyadri itu? Jongin duduk secara tiba-tiba, menatap kamar yang kosong (karena ternyata Joonmyeon pergi—lagi). Dia mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini dalam pikirannya, mengingat bagaiman Cahnyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memukul satu sama lain atau menampar satu sama lain atau apa pun yang sejenis itu. Faktanya, apa yang Jongin lebih lihat pada mereka adalah berseteru.

Sementara watu dulu, mereka memiliki aura membunuh di sekitar mereka sangat kuat sampai tidak seorang pun berani mendekat ke mereka.

Tapi sekarang, ternyata itu tidak membahayakan,hampir seperti auranya berganti menjadi argumen antara dua anak kecil.

Juga, percobaan putus asanya untuk mengancam mereka agar berhenti dengan mengabaikan mereka behasil, ketika percobaan itu tidak banyak seperti sentuhan rambut pada tubuh mereka setengah tahun sebelumnya.

" _Kau secepatnya akan sadar apa yang berubah dari mereka. Jangan khawatir. Ketika kau sadar apa yang sebenarnya berubah pada mereka, itu akan sangat jelas."_

Itu sangat jelas

Dan Jongin meghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Yes_! Akhirnya kita telah menyelsaikan surveinya." Kyungsoo bergumam dalam kemenangan sambil mengumpulan kertas yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _Yes_ , menurutku itu adalah kesakitan terbesar." Ada keheningan singkat sambil dia melihat Kyungsoo menghitung kertasnya. "Apa kau mau aku memasukkkan datanya?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menjawab, lalu menaruh tumpukkannya di salah satu sisi meja. "Aku akan memasukkannya nanti, karena aku sudah mulai memasukannya juga." Dia mengeluarkan uapan kecil. Chanyeol melihat tasirannya, lalu berdiri dan mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menaruh tangan besarnya pada pundak kecil dan mulai memijatnya.

"Kau yang melaukan semua pekerjaannya …" Dia mengatakan dengan apologetically, tidak sadar akan bagaimana postur Kyungsoo menjadi kaku karena sentuhannya.

"Tidak apa." yang lebih kecil menolaknya "Aku hanya membutuhkan kopi …"

"Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu!" Chanyeol berkicau, dan sebelum Kyungsoo dapat menolaknya, dai berlari pergi. Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka telah menjadi lebih baik dan mereka menjadi semakin dekat, dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Chanyeol lebih dan lebih.

Bukan hanya keimutan yang natural saja, tapi juga kecanggungan naturalnya. Dia selalu tersandung pada kata-katanya pada satu titik dalam setiap percakapannya atau dia akan hanya menatap dengan bodoh untuk sepersekian detik sebelum menjawab.

Bukan hanya itu, tapi dia secara khusus baik pada Kyungsoo. Apa pun yang Kyungsoo butuhkan, dia akan mendapatkan untuknya, mendesak bahwa dia harus merawat rekannya.

Hampir seperti _puppy_ , Kyungsoo ingin mengacak rambut gelap miliknya, tapi setiap saat ia menahan diri untuk melakukan itu, karena dia menolak untuk menjadi terlalu hangat dengan siapa pun—itu hanya bukan kepribadiannya.

Sebgai gantinya, dia memilih untuk menunjukkan afeksinya melalui pukulan jengkel kecil dan _headlocks_. Akhir-akhir ini mereka berada pada tahap pertemanan di mana Kyungsoo dapat meng- _headlock_ Chanyeol untuk senang-senang dan keduanya akan menertawakan hal itu (atau lebih seperti, Chanyeol saja).

"Jadi, um, apa kau akan datang ke pestaku hari Sabtu?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika kopi telah bersamanya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya maaf.

"Maaf. Ada yang harus aku lakukan pada hari Sabtu …" Dia membalas, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kekecewaan menggulung di jantungnya, tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Tidak—tidak apa." Chanyeol dengan cepat menyisipkan, benar-benar menggoyangkan lengannya, sesuatu yang menurut Kyungsoo imut (walau dia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya). "I-itu hanya pesta." Ada keheningan singkat di antara mereka.

"Walau pestanya akan lebih seru jika kau datang," kata Chanyeol dengan pelan, mengagetkan mereka berdua. Kedua partner itu merona malu.

"Meski begitu, aku akan ada di sini untuk ulang tahunmu, aku janji." Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"… Apa yang kau lakukan pada hari Sabtu?" Chanyeol menceploskan, penasaran sambil menatap taksirannya dengan mata lebar. Kyungsoo sekali lagi berbalik menjauh dan menolak bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya … ada hal yang mesti dilakukan." Dia bergumam. Hanya seperti itu, dia menutup topiknya. Chanyeol langsung mengerti.

"Tak apa." Lalu dia mengubah topiknya menjadi sesuatu yang lucu yang telah terjadi padanya pada hari sebelumya sampai Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apa-pun selain senyuman berbentuk hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun keesokan harinya, mengetahui bahwa hari itu ulang tahunnya yang ke-20.

Untungnya tidak ada siapa pun di sana untuk menatapnya, tidak ada yang mengganggunya (tidak seperti tahun kemarin, di mana orang-orang ramai di sekitar kasurnya dan menunggunya untuk bangun—memalukannya). Walau, ada sesuatu yang lain di sekelilingnya.

Kado.

Kaget. Dia menatap sekitar kasurnya, yang tertutupi kado dari yang kecil hingga yang besar, dari panjang ke pendek. Sebelum dia bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi (dan saat sedang terpukau, Chanyeol tidak sadar teman sekamarnya telah bangun).

"Semua orang mampir untuk memberianmu kado saat fajar untuk memberikanmu kejutan." Baehyun menjelaskan, menggerakkan tangan ke rambut gelapnya (dan Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau dia memandanginya).

"B-Bagaimana bisa aku bisa tahu aku tidak mendengar mereka mengetuk? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari apapun?" Chanyeol megap-megap kaget pada semua kadonya—itu pasti kesakitan dan dia yakin semuanya pasti mengghasilkan banyak suara hanya denga melakukan ini.

"Aku membuka pintunya, kau idiot." Baekhyun memutar mata.

"Kau merencanakan ini?" Rahang Chanyeol jatuh sampai lantai.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya." Baekhyun mendesah, seperti dia berbicara dengan anak yang lambat merespon yang tidak mengerti ponnya. "Aku hanya membuka pintunya—"

" _Well_ , jika kau tahu mereka akan datang, maka kau pasti dalam rencan juga—" Mereka mendelik pada satu sama lain, jengkel.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _asshole_." Baekhyun akhirnya berkata, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai bermain dengan benda itu. Merona untuk alasan yang tak diketahui dan kemungkinan karena dia frustasi karena Baekhyun hari ini menyerah dengan mudah, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dan berbalik ke kadonya.

Dia mengambil satu, melihat catatan kecil yang terbaca: ' _Yo wassup, brother._ Berbahagialah karena aku menyimpan yang satu ini untukmu.' Dia membuka benda kecil yang seperti paket buku dan menemukan ternyata itu ternyata kupon-kupon untuk segalanya. _Tipikal Kris yang tidak mengeluarkan uang kecuali dibutuhkan._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri.

Sudah tersenyum, dia mengambil beberapa hadiah lain dan membukanya—kaus kaki hangat, plushie, beberapa paket kondom (mengapa dia membutuhkannya? Siapa sebenarnya yang mengirmkan itu?) dan sepasang sepatu. Chanyeol membuka kado dari Chen. 'Selamat ulang tahun, roommate ;)'. Itu adalah _jumpsuit print leopard._

Dia melewati beberapa banyak kago lagi, menerima kado dari lebih banyak sepatu ke lebih banyak _T-shirt_. Jongin memberikannya plushie Rilakkuma dan Chanyeol memuatar matanya karena kekanakan temannya), dan yang terkahir, sebuah _snapback_ dari Sehun.

Dalam spirit yang tinggi dan tersenyum lebar sendiri, Chanyeol telah melupakan Byun Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Tepat saat ia melangkah keluar dari kasur, dia melihat kado kecil di mejanya. Penasaran, dai berjalan menghampiri itu dna mengambil ke tangannya.

Dia membukanya dan menemukan jam duduk di dalamnya, hampir berkilau dengan kesempurnaan. Itu tidak terlihat mahal, tapi tidiak terlihat murah juga. Chanyeol melihat kartu mini sederhana di meja dan mengambilnya.

Jantungnya langsung berdetak lebih cepat ketika dia mengenail tulisan itu.

' _Selamat ulang tahun._ _ **Have a nice one**_ _.'_

Walau kata-katanya sederhana, Chanyeol dapat merasakan wajahnya merona sekali sambil menatap dari jam ke kartu di tangannya.

"Lupa memberitahumu." Baehyun berkicau dari belakangnya. "Kyungsoo juga bagian dari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh … terima kasih kadonya." Chanyeol berkata dengan malu sambil duduk dengan Kyungsoo, yang memutuskan tetap dengannya untuk kebanyakan bagian pada hari itu, menepati janjinya. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka menghabiksan sepuluh menit pertama dengan berargumen pada satu sama lain, Kyungsoo meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa datang pada hari Sabtu dan Chanyeol melambaikan tangan.

"Tak apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, lalu senyuman itu pudar secepat datangnya. "Oh! Aku lupa menuliskan namaku—"

"Tak apa." Chanyeol mneyela dengan cepat. "Aku langsung mengenalinya." Ada keheningan canggung sambil mereka berdua merona, walau Kyungsoo tidak sebanyak dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya … aku melihat kau selalu terburu-buru dan menanyakan jam dan segalanya, jadi aku pikir aku mungkin dapat memberikanmu jam …" Suara Kyungsoo melemah, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak keluar dalam kebahagiaan karena menyadari bahwa taksirannya terus memikirkannya. _Walau dia tidak tahu aku tidak terlalu bisa membaca jamnya._

 _Tapi tak apa. Karena dia memberikanku sesuatu!_

 _Dan jalan bersamanya hari ini karena hari ini ulang tahunnya dan dia ingin memperbaiki karena tida bisa datang hari Sabtu! Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada dia datang hari Sabtu …_

Angin musim dinginnya dingin saat berhembus ke mereka berdua, yang kehangatannya langka di taman sekolah yang luas.

"Mungkin … mungkin kita harus mengambil _jumper_ terlebih dahulu …" Kyungsoo berbisik sambil mengusap lengan, dan Chanyeol mengangguk tak fokus.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"… Kita telat untuk makan malam." Keduanya bangun.

"Apa kau … duduk denganku hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya. Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat.

"Oke … jika itu terdengar bagus." Chanyeol menelan ludah. _Tentu saja itu terdengar bagus_ _ **god dammit**_ _!_

"B-Bagus. Sampai ketemu di sana." Sebelum Chanyeol dapat mengatakan apa pun yang memalukan, dia bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba menggigil dan sangat tahu itu bukan karena dingin.

Lorongnya selalu panas dibandingkan cuaca di luar. Chanyeol menggigil lagi, tapi kali ini karena dia terkena kehangatan dari lantai sekolah bagia dalam, dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, hampir meloncat-loncat karena bersemangat.

Dai membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan _hoodie_ di kasurnya. Saat memakainya ke lengan, dia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Saat itu juga, dia mendengar gedebuk di sampingnya dan terlonjak. Berbalik, dia melihat lelaki tak familiar mentiangi orang lain.

Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan, yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka tidak terlihat seperti menyadari kehadirannya.

"Pergi menjauh dariku." Baekhyun berbisik, suara pelan, tapi justru, lelaki itu bergerak lebih dekat, pergerakkannya lambat tapi mengintimidasi, hampir seperti dia mabuk.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau," Lelaki itu berbicara tak jelas, tapi bukan dengan cara mabuk, hanya seperti kebanyakan layaknya- _gangster_. Dalam sepersekian detik, Chanyeol mendengar gedebuk lainnya sambil lelaki itu membanting Baekhyun lagi ke dinding, kali ini dengan kasar, pergeraknnya secepat kilat dan kontras dengan postur menipu yang dia miliki sebelumnya.

"Kau miliku dan kau akan melakukan apa pun yang aku katakan." Dia menggertak, tanganya bergrak ke bawah dari dinding, memegang erat tenggorokan Baekhyun dengan cara yang membuat yang lebih kecil mulai tercekik. Dia mendekat sampai bibirnya(bibir menjijikkannya) di samping kuping Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kau menyukainya ketika aku menyakitimu …" Dia berbisik, suara mengancam, dan Chanyeol hampir dapat _merasakan_ Baekhyun mengigil. "Kau tahu ketika aku menarik rambutmu seperti ini …" Dia menggerakkan tangan bebasnya ke atas dan memegang erat rambut yang lebih kecil dengan kasar, sangat kasar sampai Chanyeol dapat melihat rambut tercabut karena kekuatannya.

"Berhenti … Aku … _fuck_ , tinggalkan aku sendiri …" Baekhyun menggumamkan apa yang dia bisa melalui tenggorokan yang dibatasi, dan Chanyeol dapat mendengar sedikit getaran dalam suaranya—bukan karena takut akan lelaki itu, tapi takut akan dirinya sendiri. Akan apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap dirinya itu (yang Chanyeol mulai untuk benci dengan dalam) merunduk dan mengapitkan giginya ke tulang selangka Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecil berteriak kesakitan.

"Ayolah …" Lelaki itu membalas serak sambil menarik jauh dan melepaskan tenggorokan Baekhyun, yang akan jatuh jika rambutnya tidak di tarik oleh si tukang menyakiti itu. "Kau tahu kau ingin disetubuhi seperti _slut_ … kau tahu kau mengininkanku untuk _fisting_ sambil memasukkan penis besarku di dalammu … kau tahu tubuhmu bagus untuk hal itu …" Chanyeol dapat meihat Baekhyun gemetar.

Saat itulah dia sadar bahwa lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang menyakiti Baekhyun dalam seks, yang menutupi Bakehyun dengan lebam dan luka dan membuat bokongnya sakit selama berminggu-minggu.

Dan Baekhyun masih dalam penyembuhan sekarang.

Dan lelaki itu akan menyakitinya lagi.

"Kau tahu kau ingin ini, _you litle piece of shit_." Lelaki itu berkata tak jelas, lalu mendekat untuk mencium (lebih seperti menggigit) leher Bakehyun. Chanyeol melihat teman sekamarnya menjadi kaku, melihat mata itu tertutup erat dan tubuh itu rileks dalam kepatuhan, di tidak melihat apa pun. _Hanya si bangsat itu._

Sebelum dia bahkan sadar apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol mengepalakan tangan dan berjalan menuju bajingan itu dengan langkah panjang. Dia memegang rambut lelaki itu, menaruh seluruh kebencian dan kekuatannya dalam pukulan yang terhubung ke rahang lelaki itu. Dia mengirim lelaki itu terbang ke lorong, ke bagian di mana ada orang-orang berjalan di sana. Hal itu menyebabkan keributan, dan akhirnya orang-orang melihat apa yang terjadi. Keramaian kecil terbentuk untuk melihat.

"Kau bajingan sakit." Chanyeol menggeram, amarahnya sangat terfokus pada psiko itu sampai dia tidak melihat Baekhyun menjadi rileks lega dan mencengkram tulang selangkanya yang memar dan berdarah.

"Kau memiliki _kink_ sakit, huh?" Dia melihat si tukang menyakiti itu bangun dengan lambat, tapi juga berbahaya. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Jika ingin menyakiti seseorang, carilah yang sebesar dirimu!" Lelaki itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya, dan Chanyeol menelan ludah— _damn_ , dia seharusnya tidak bertingkah sangat ceroboh.

Dia akan mati.

Lelaki itu berjalan sampai dai berjarak beberapa inchi dari Chanyeol, dan meskipun dia setidaknya 6 sentimeter lebih pendek, dia sudah jelas lamban (kurang tau ini apa maaf).

 _Kenapa aku tidak memikrikan ini …_

"Kau hampir seukuran denganku," Lelaki itu menggeram, lalu sebelum Chanyeol dapat melakukan apa pun, dia merasakan kesakitan membutakan di sisi wajahnya, lalu dia didorong ke bawah menuju lantai.

 _ **Fuck this**_ _. Apa yang aku lakukan sampai pantas mendapatkan ini?_

Dia merasakan lebih banyak hantaman ke wajahnya, setiap hantaman membutakan dan ledaka akan rasa sakit sampai dia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan wajahnya lagi, lalu dia mencium nafas berasap dari lawannya.

"Aku dapat melakukan apa pun yang aku mau." Suaranya mengancam dan rendah dalam bahaya. "Jalang itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang didorong masuk ke bokongnya, selama dia mendapatkan lebih dari satu akan hal itu." Chayeol merasakan dirinya tercekik saat lehernya ditekan lebih kasar ke lantai. "Dan aku mempunyai cara sendiri dengannya. Aku akan membuatnya memohon untuk berhenti sambil kurasakan air matanya meluncur di lenganku … dan aku akan menyetubuhi _cumslut_ itu dengan apa pun yang dapat aku temukan sampai dia meneriakkan namaku dan mengecat sprei dengan darahnya …"

Baru saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, ketakutan Chanyeol memudar lagi, kali ini memantul kembali dengan amarah yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebleumya. Yang hanya Chanyeol lihat adalah merah dan ketika memahami apa yang telah terjadi, dia memegang lelaki tak sadar di lantai dan memukulnya sampai babak belur. Akhirnya, dia merasakan lebih dari sepasang lengan menggengamnya hanya untuk membuatnya berhenti memukul lagi. Dia tidak melihat dan mendengar apa pun, hanya kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu sungguh sakit dan menjjijikan bagaimana bisa dia menyukai seks yang hampir mendekati pemerkosaan dan penyiksaan dan _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ —

"Semuanya. _Please_ , aku meminta kalian untuk tetap diam. Terutama jangan beri tahu guru-guru, karena kita tidak ingin menyebabkan kerusuhan lagi." Dia mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar naik di atasnya, tapi tetap dia tidak melihat apa pun selain merah, hitam, dan putih. " _Please_. Aku akan memberikan kalian kupon gratis dari toko manapun dalam jarak lima meter dari sekolah ini, tapi jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang hal ini." Chanyeol mendengar bisikan, tapi bisikan itu terluap oleh denyutan di kepalanya.

"Jongdae, dan … Huang Zi Tao, bawa dia dan Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan. Beritahu perawat kalau dia bertengkar." Ada pergeseran sambil Chanyeol merasakan dirinya dipindahkan dari lengan yang panjang ke yang lebih pendek (tapi masih panjang). Sebelum dia diseret menjauh, dia mendengar sedikit lebih banyak lagi.

"Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo … seret sampah ini keluar dan pastikan dia tidak datang ke sekolah lagi," Lalu suara tenang tapi marah temannya memudar. Tetap saja, ini belum berakhir—bajingan itu belum cukup menderita. Chanyeol merasakan nafasnya menjadi lebih pendek, pandangannya berubah merah menjadi hitam dan kembali menjadi merah lagi, dan dia mendengar Chen berseru tapi tidak dapat mendengar kata-katanya, dan dia mendengar suara tidak familiar balik berseru pasrah, dan dia harus keluar dari pegangan ini karena pegangan ini menahannya dan dia harus menghabisi _asshole_ itu. _Fuck_ , dia harus mengahabisi bangsat tak berguna itu, apa pun yang harus dilakukan.

Saat dia baru akan lepas dari genggaman, dia merasakan lengan yang lebih kuat menahannya, dan tiba-tiba bernafas menjadi lebih sulit.

Pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam ke merah ke hitam ke merah ke kembali lagi ke hitam.

Dan kali ini, dunianya tetap hitam.

.

ooo

.

BALASAN REVIEW (maaf kalau ada salah tulis nama)

 **Daebaektaeluv** : Udah baca kan? Itulah Jongin XD baca terus aja kalau untuk kyungsoo apa nggak.

 **Eka915** : Iya setiap Minggu tapi maaf update yang ini telat /bow 90 derajat/

 **Jung HaRa** : Baca aja yaaa XD

 **BaekheeByunnie** : XD udah baca kan? Lega? Chapternya gak sama. Udah jauuuuh anget di aff XD udah komplit.

 **Byunae 18** : Sudah bacakan? Itulah jongin. Ini lanjutannya makasih semangatnya.

 **Hyun CB614** : Semua akan terjawab. Tunggulahh~

 **Ikakaaaaaaaa** (maaf kalau a nya salah XD) : Kalau menurut berry sih dia bukan bipolar. Lebih ke jago aja ngefake sama cepet ganti mood.

 **ChanBMine** : Iya XD gak cape cape. Peduli banget mereka tuh :') Chanyeol apa lagi.

 **maybae506** : Maaaaaaaaaaaf berry banyak tugas minggu ini

 **Dhea Park** : SI brengsek XD ntar bakal ketahuan begitu pula dengan Moon Angel. Pantengin aja.

.

MAKASIH BUAT YANG BACA, REVIEW, FAV, DAN FOLLOW :*

.

MAAF BERRY UPDATENYA TELAT /bungkuk 90 derajat/ DAN MAAF JUGA KALAU BANYAK TYPO. NGETIKNYA AMPE TELER NGANTUK XD.

.

T/N :

CHANYEOOOOL! Siapa yang pengen meluk Chanyeol abis baca chap di atas sama kemarin? /maaf Baekhyun/ tapi Chanyeol ya ampun. Baek banget. Berry baper kalau jadi Baekhyun bhak eh nggak juga deng /apasi/

Ok. Berry minata maaf sebesar-besarnya kerena sudah telat update. sumpah deh ini chapter 8k dan banyak urusan. Maaf sekali lagi. tapi ini cerita makin seru kan. Karena tuh, siapa yang nanyain mereka bakal lunak? Mereka udah mulai lunak uunch XD.

Berry mau nanya. Siapa yang mau Berry ngetrans oneshoot? Kalau mau sertakan genre dan rate wkwk M juga boleh XD

Xoxo,

Berry


	10. Aku 20 Tahun, Bukan Orang Dewasa

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

Baca T/N penting!

.

1117

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun tahu bahwa dia sangat parah.

Seluruh wajahnya sakit dan kepalanya masih berdenyut. Ketika bangun, dia mengerang, tetap menutup mata karena jika membuka mata wajahnya mungkin akan robek terbuka. Dia merasakan lengan gentle memeganganya sambil dia duduk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara lembut memenuhi kuping Chanyeol sebelum dia membuka mata, dan ketika membuka mata, wajah khawatir (imut) Kyungsoo menggerayang di pandangannya, sangat dekat sampai Chanyeol otomatis menjadi merah dan bersandar ke belakang tanpa sadar.

"Aku … tak apa …" Chanyeol membalas, mencengkram pipi terperbannya. "Apa yang terjadi …?""'

"Kau bertengkar hebat dengan seorang lelaki, kebetulan … aku tidak ada di sini pada kebanyakan kejadiannya …" Suara Kyungsoo melemah, tapi Chanyeol sudah merasakan dirinya mengerang karena malu akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Apa … yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yang lebih muda bertanya, mata lebar, dan Chanyeol mendengar pertanyaan mengenai Baekhyun di udara sekeras seperti Kyungsoo telah meneriakkannya.

"Dia … lelaki itu … dia memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin Baekhyun lakukan … memanfaatkannya … dan aku …" Chanyeol berhenti, tiba-tiba sadar dia baru saja memberi tahu Kyungsoo sesuatu yang konyol dan sepenuhnya terlalu benar. Sekarang Kyungsoo akan berpikiran bahwa belahan jiwa Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun dan mereka ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain dan fakta akan Chanyeol bertingkah seperti pacar yang kelewat protektif atau semacamnya dan Kyungsoo kemungkinan akan mengatakan mereka terlihat luar biasa bersama dan—

"Kau teman yang baik." Kyungsoo berkata, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pemikiran edan. Ketika dia fokus pada wajah Kyungsoo, dia melihat yang kecil itu tersenyum. Chanyeol menelan ludah.

"Itu … bukan apa-apa, sungguh …" Mendadak Chanyeol merasa malu, dan dia mengusap kepalanya dengan malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pecunda—Uh, Baekhyun, di mana dia?" Memori akan kejadian sebelum Chanyeol tak sadar yang masuk ke pikirannya itu benar, Baekhyun juga 'diseret' ke ruang kesehatan, jadi seharusnya dia istirahat bersamaan dengannya.

"Dia pergi ke suatu tempat." Kyunsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Sepertinya dia benci untuk duduk-duduk saja."

"Tapi luka-lukanya …" Suara Chanyeol melemah ketika dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan. _Aku tidak peduli dengannya! Kenapa pula aku bertanya?_

 _Kenapa pula aku memikirkannya ketika Kyungsoo tepat di hadpanku?_

"Oh. Mereka bilang lukanya bukan apa-apa." Kyungsoo membalas singkat, seakan dia tiba-tiba jengkel tentang sesuatu. "Hanya _shock_ , atau semacamnya."

 _Itu tidak benar!_ Chanyeol ingin berseru, karena _fuck_ , justru, Baekhyun memiliki luka-luka yang lebih dari 'hanya _shock_ ', dan tentu saja lebih dari kombinasi luka-lukanya dan luka-luka _son of a bitch_ itu. Kenapa pula dia bangun dan berkeliling? _For fuck's sake_ , dia seharusnya istirahat dan izin dari kelas selama beberapa hari! Chanyeol telah melihat luka-luka itu, dan _asshole_ itu telah menimbulkan lebih banyak luka-luka …

Chanyeol merasakan amarah bangkit dalam dirinya karena mengingat bagaimana lelaki menjijikkan itu menggigit tulang selangka Baekhyunnya …

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Bakehyun sesungguhnya." Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Chen dan Kris menyeretnya pergi ke suatu tempat daripada ke ruang kesehatan dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja …"

 _Kemungkinan ingin menyembunyikan luka-luka aslinya agar tida menyebabkan_ _ **hype**_ _…_ Chanyeol muse dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai bangun, ingin menemukan Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun itu dan menyeretnya kembali ke kasur. _Serius,_ _ **fisiting**_ _sambil menyetubuhi pada waktu yang sama?_ _Menjijikkan._ Especially menjijikkan karena dia telah melihat betapa memarnya bokong Baekhyun.

Tapi sebelum Chanyeol dapat keluar dari kasur, Kyungsoo mendorongnya kembali ke bawah.

"Beristirahatlah untuk sisa hari ini."Kyungsoo bersikeras, "Lagipula, tidak ada kelas lagi dan hari ini ulang tahunmu." Yang lebih tinggi tidak teryakini karena dia hanya membutuhkan sekitar 10 menit untuk menemukan teman sekamarnya yang berkeliling itu dan membuatnya kembali ke kasur, tapi jari-jari Kyungsoo menekan lebih keras di bahunya sampai dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain sedikit bersandar ke belakang.

"Tetap di kasur. Sekarang juga." Suara yang lebih muda sekarang dingin dan tanpa emosi, dan kurangnya ekspresi itulah yang membujuk Chanyeol untuk menurut.

"Kuharap kau tak keberatan aku tetap di sini …" Suara normal Kyunsoo kembali setelah dia melihat Chanyeol bekerja sama, dan dia mulai mencelupkan sebuah kain ke dalam air (yang baru Chanyeol sadari sekarang).

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol bersandar perlahan ke belakang pada kasurnya, menutup mata sambil merasakan jari-jari lembut Kyungsoo mengoles luka yang ada di pipinya. Dia mendesah, akhinya membiarkan keraguan di pikirannya tercuci jauh bersamaan dengan kotoran pada lukanya.

 _Mungkin ini tidak buruk._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidur lebih cepat malam itu setelah dirawat dengan sangat cermat oleh taksirannya, Kyungsoo. ketika bangun keesokan paginya, Baekhyun masih tidak terlihat. Tidka ingin merasa dia seperti MENDADAK peduli dengan teman sekamarnya, Chanyeol mengocok pergi kekhawatirannya—tapi kekhawatiran itu masih tersisa dengannya selama sisa hari itu, secara konstan mencelanya.

Dia melihat Baekhyun, tapi kapan pun dia mencoba lebih dekat untuk berbicara dengannya (lebih seperti menyeretnya ke kasur), ketika dia telah sampai di mana Baekhyun berada, yang lebih kecil telah lenyap ke udara, seperti dia memang tidak ada di situ sebelumnya dan Chanyeol hanya berhalusinasi.

Itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi tiada akhir, tapi yang lebih membuat Chanyeol marah adalah kenyataan akan adanya kegelisahan konstan di dalam dirinya, seakan-akan itu tidak akan berhenti sampai dia membuat Baekhyun terselimuti dengan aman di kasur miliknya.

Bukan hanya itu, tapi kali ini, di seluruh sekolah telah tersebar rumor tentang Chanyeol menghajar bajingan itu karena dia telah menganiaya Baekhyun dan—dan sekarang rumor itu telah hilang sampai ke titik di mana sekarang menjadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ternyata mulai memiliki _perasaan_ pada satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul dan Chanyeol menjadi cemburu dan dia sangat cemburu sampai-sampai sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa dia telah menghajar orang ketiga itu sampai dia ditarik kemarin—dan sekarang kedua 'pasangan' itu menghindari satu sama lain karena kemarahan Chanyeol dan perasaan bersalah Baekhyun dan bagi Chanyeol ini seperti materi _fanfiction_ sempurna untuk _fangirl_ dan juga dari mana semua rumor ini berasal?

Selain seluruh sekolah tenggelam dalam bisikan setiap kali Chanyeol muncul di dekat mereka, mengejutkannya guru-guru sekolah tidak mendengar apa pun mengenai hal itu (karena jika tidak Chanyeol akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari beberapa luka di wajahnya).

"Tidak pernah tahu kalian punya perasaan untuk satu sama lain." Sebuah perkataan-dari-orang-yang-berlalu acak (dan sekitar sepuluh orang tak dikenal lainnya) sambil dia menepuk punggung Chanyeol. "Tapi sepertinya itu sudah terduga. Kami semua bohong jika mengatakan tidak melihat ketegangan seksual anatara kalian berdua … tapi kami terlalu takut untuk bilang padamu. Sekarang setelah tahu, kami tidak terlalu takut lagi, iya kan?" Terkikik, lelaki itu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol mengerang sambil membenamkan kepalanya di tangan.

Seperti itu sampai akhir sisa hari ini.

Chanyeol menyerah, memutuskan jika Baekhyun ingin menghindarinya (bahkan jika di semua klubnya dan juga di kamar mereka), _for fuck's sake_ , maka terjadilah. Dia memikirkan semua pemikiran ini dengan amarah sampai dia mendengar pintunya terbuka. Duduk penuh harap, dia bersiap untuk membunuh pecundang alias teman sekamarnya, tapi dia percaya dirinya mengempis ketika melihat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan kecewa?" Kris bertanya sambil berjalan menghampiri dan dengan kasual duduk di kasur Baekhyun, seperti itu miliknya. "Apa kau mengharapkan seseorang? Kyungsoo, mungkin?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Kecuali dia tidak mengharapakan Kyungsoo—tidak sama sekali.

"Jadi … Baekhyun, huh?" Kris menaikkan alis tebalnya sambil menatap temannya, yang balik menatap jengkel.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menggeram, dan Kris mengedikkan bahu.

"Rumornya …"

"Itu tida benar!" Chanyeol hampir menyerukannya, melihat sambil temannya mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Hanya mengecek …" Dia bergumam, dan Chanyeol mendesah.

"Tapi Si Bayi sepertinya sangat tajam dengan itu …" Kris melanjutkan.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol menganga tak percaya. "Bocah nakal gampang ditipu itu percaya pada apa pun …"

"Oh _well_. Setidaknya aku percaya padamu, _man_." Kris membalas hampir dengan ragu, lalu dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jinsnya. "Aku akan memastikan Si Sampah itu tidak akan mendekati Baekhyun lagi, jadi jangan khawatir. Aku akan menanganinya." Dengan itu, Kris pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kata-kata itu. _'Seperti aku khawatir saja!'_ berlarian di pikirannya.

 _ **God damn**_ _you Kris! Aku tidak pesuli sama sekali!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk sisa hari keesokan harinya juga, Chanyeol terjebak dengan tidak melihat jejak Baekhyun. Itu membuatnya frustasi tanpa akhir meski ia tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa selamanya menghindar.

Kelas berjalan dengan lancar, dengan guru-guru yang menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja dan mengingatkannya untuk lain kali berhati-hati di tangga jadi dia tidak terjatuh dengan wajah mendarat terlebih dahulu (karena Chanyeol tersayang mempunya wajah yang tampan, seperti yang perempaun-perempuan katakan, dan Chanyeol akan setuju dengan pelan). Dia sadar setelahnya bahwa hal tersebut merupakan hasil dari teman sekelasnya, yang tertawa-terkikik padanya kapan pun gurunya tidak melihat.

Klub Fisika berjalan dengan normal tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak dapat ditemukan di mana pun, dan Chanyeol terjebak dalam klub, berdiri di sana seperti orang idiot dan merasa lebih kurang argumentatif dari biasanya.

(Tapi untuk beberapa alasan merasa lebih gusar dan frustasi dari yang pernah ada).

Ketika waktunya makan malam, Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi pusat dari semua pandangan di kafeteria (bahkan tatapan penuh harap Sehun). Itu membuatnya lemas dan gugup dan dia berkeringat dan memikirkan Baekhyun dan ARGH! Pamit, dan tidak merasa lapar juga (walau hari itu Jumat malam dan meskipun sangat tahu dia tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa makan tiga kali sehari), dia berjalan keluar, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan kaget dan prihatin dari teman-temannya di meja karena melihatnya melewatkan makan.

Mendesah, dan hanya ingin tidur selama sisa hari itu (dan mugkin selama sisa kehidupan perkuliahannya), dia membuka pintu kamarnya—

—dan menemukan Byun Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya, mengunyah _sandwich_ (merek yang sama dengan yang dia berikan pada Chanyeol waktu itu).

Ada keheningan, lalu Chanyeol menemukan kesempurnaan dalam situasi ini (bagi dirinya, tentunya).

Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, rupanya.

Tanpa kata, Baekhyun bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tapi dalam gerakan cepat, karena telah memprediksikan hal ini, Chanyeol menghalanginya dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi dengan kunci di tangannya. Baekhyun melesat hampir dengan segera dan menuju pintu masuk, tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol menghalangi pintu keluarnya.

Dengan diam, yang lebih kecil berjalan kembali ke kasurnya dan duduk dengan hati-hati, mengeluarkan ponsel sambil dengan setengah hati memainkannya, tingkahnya jelas bagi Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Yang lebih tinggi juga tidak gagal menyadari kelambatan dan kehati-hatian dalam langkah teman sekamarnya, yang kemungkinan menjadi alasan utama kenapa yang lebih tinggi dapat menghalanginya di kedua pintu dengan lancar.

"Mengapa kau tidak beristirahat di kasur?" Chanyeol mengkonfrontasi, dan saat matanya bergerak ke tubuh Baekhyun, dia melihat perban membungkus tulang selangka yang rapuh fragile mengintip sedikit dari kausnya.

" _Fisting_ , huh?" Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan pahit setelah tidak ada respon dari teman sekamarnya. "Perlakuan parah apa lagi yang dia lakukan padamu?" Baekhyun menutp mata perlahan, sekan-akan ingin menutup gambaran yang ada di kepalanya.

"Pokoknya aku ingin melihat bokongmu duduk di sini selama sisa akhir pekan." Chanyeol menggeram sambil dia mulai berjalan menjauh dari pintu dan menuju kasurnya, tapi Baekhyun bangkit dengan tiba-tiba dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Chanyeol menegakkan badannya, menunggu Baekhyun memukul dan menamparnya agar tidak mencampuri urusannya atau bahkan menantang apa yang telah Chanyeol suruh untuk dia lakukan dengan _'Buat aku'_ -nya yang terkenal itu. Dia siap untuk menerima apa pun yang Baekhyun akan berikan padanya.

Baekhyun sekarang berjarak beberapa inchi sampai rambutnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Hcanyeol dan aroma storberi dan madu berhembus di lubang hidungnya. Dia menahan nafas, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hantaman yang tak pernah datang. Malahan, Baekhyun berjinjit, jari-jari tangannya sedikit menekan di bahu yang lebih tinggi untuk membuatnya tak goyah, sampai Chanyeol tanpa sadar bersandar ke bawah agar setara dengan musuhnya. Hampir seperti menunggu tamparan keras yang mungkin pantas dia dapatkan karena telah ikut campur.

"Terima kasih …" Baekhyun berbisik, suara selembut angin berhembus sambil nafasnya menggelitik kulit Chnayeol dan bibirnya hampir bersentuhan dengan daun telinga besar Chanyeol. "Untuk … yang kemarin."

Dnegan jari-jari yang masih menggerayang sedikit lebih lama dari yang dibutuhkan, dia entah bagaimana telah mengambil kunci Chanyeol dari jari-jari yang lebih tinggi. Secepat dia berada di sana, Baekhyun hilang dari _personal space-_ nya sambil dengan cepat membuka pintu, menyelinap keluar sebelum menutup pintu dengan pelan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kehabisan kata-kata, terengah, dan merasa jejak jari-jari nan cepat tertinggal di bahunya dan melewati lengan baju sampai bahkan kulitnya terasa seperti terbakar.

Paling penting, dia ditinggalkan dengan jantung berpacu berdegup dengan ritme yang tak karuan.

Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, otaknya meolak untuk memproses semua ini.

.

.

.

.

Bingung dan lebih frustasi daripada sebelumnya, Chanyeol tinggal di kamar untuk sisa malam itu karena tidak ingin berbicara pada pun tentang apa pun. Dia sadar bahwa dia bahkan tidak lapar disamping kebiasaan malfungsinya, tapi itu tadi, dia memang tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa melewatkan makan atau tidak, dengan seseorang yang mengalihkan seperti Baekhyun di pikirannya. Ketika Baekhyun kembali, dia sama seperti biasanya, seperti sama sekali tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka dan si Baekhyun itu tidak menghindarinya selama dua hari. Ketika waktunya malam, Chanyeol telah melupakan semua penghindaran dan kecanggunngan (dan emosi aneh) antara mereka dan mereka telah kembali pada adu mulut bodoh tak berguna.

Ketika Chanyeol menutup mata dan berkaca pada kejadian hari ini, dia diingatkan akan walaupun Baekhyun mencubit wajah bengkaknya setelah dia kembali (yang dia dapatkan karena telah _menolong_ musuhnya) dan sekarang memarnya lebih sakit dari apa pun, dia tidak merasakan frustasi yang dia rasakan sebelumnya selama dua hari, karena akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang. Dan akhirnya mereka berbincang seperti normal kembali.

Yang berbeda, yaitu meskipun dia tidak marah lagi, perasaan akan bingung dan gelisah masih berada di jantungnya, karena ketika biasanya jantungnya mengancam untuk meledak marah dengan melihat Baekhyun saja, sekarang jantungnya berdegup-degup kapan pun dia merasakan kulit Baekhyun menyentuh kulitnya.

Dan dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menerimanya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, roommate." Chen berkicau sambil duduk di antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, lalu dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh. "Oh, maksudku mantan roommate. Maaf Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong, lalu kembali mengerjakkan pekerjaannya, yang Chanyeol dan Chen dapat baca reaksi normal tak tertariknya.

"Bagaimana dengan musik?" Chen bertanya, dan Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.

"Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong soal mengejakkan pekerjaan … Bukan seharusnya kau membantu anggota-anggotamu daripada bertanya tentang yang orang lain?" Chanyeol menembakkan dengan sarkastik, tapi Chen tertawa dengan keras.

"Kami setuju kalau mereka yang buat musik, maka aku akan menyanyikan hampir semua bagian." Chen menjelaskan sambil dia berbalik untuk melihat teman satu timnya. "Memikirkan Jongin dan Sehun yang tidak mau menyanyi, Tao ingin nge-rap, dan Joonmyun tidak pernah ada. Ini menguntungkan untuk kami semua.

"Lebih seperti menguntungkan untuk kau." Chanyeol mengomel, cemburu, dan Chen tertawa untuk merespon.

"Kenapa Jongin tidak bergabung dengan kami?" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibir cemburu. "Kau sudah ada empat orang! Kami hanya tiga." Chen tertawa lagi.

" _Well_ , itu pilihan dia." Chen berdiri. "Tidak ada yang ingin berurusan dengan perseteruan kau dan Baekhyun. Iya kan, Kyungsoo?" Dia menepuk bahu yang sedang terdiam itu, yang berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata lebar yang dapat membunuh.

" _Well_ , aku akan pergi …" Chen mengumumkan dengan terburu-buru, mendekat untuk berbisik di kuping Chanyol. "Aku tidak sengaja memakai celana dalamnya waktu itu … sepertinya seseorang masih marah …" Dengan itu, dia pergi terburu-buru ke grup lain untuk bertanya bagaimana berjalannya pekerjaan mereka.

"Akhirnya kita telah menyelesaik _verse_ 1!" Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia sambil mengambil selembar pekerjaan tertulisnya. "Aku bisa bilang kita duluan ahead dari yang lain."

"Tidak, kita tidak duluan." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cepat sambil mengucapkan liriknya tanpa suara. "Grup Ryeowook-hyung sudah hampir beres dengan lagu mereka."

"Apa?!" Chnayeol berbalik dan melihat kelompok Ryeowook, yang bermain-main dan tertawa bukannya melakukan pekerjaan. Bertekad, dia mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menuliskan kord acak pendek. Kyungsoo melihat hal itu, dan tertawa.

"Pelan-pelan. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mencari _chorus_ dan _bridge_ dan lirik dari _verse_ , dan itu saja." _Terasa seperti kita kurang mengerjakan daripada telah mengerjakkan lebih_. Saat itu juga, Baekhyun muncul entah dari mana dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang aku lewatkan?" Dia bertanya, dan Chanyeol memutar mata. "Semuanya," dia bergumam. Kyungsoo mendesah dan menepuk punggungnya, lalu mempermisikan dirinya untuk mendapatkan kopi.

"Nyanyikan liriknya dan dengar apakah itu terdengar bagus. Chanyeol akan menambahkan melodi ke sana." Dengan itu, Kyungsoo pergi terburu-buru. Acuh tak acuh, Baekhyun mengambil lembarnya dari tangan Chanyeol dan mulai membaca not-notnya.

"Mulai mainkan notnya, please." Baekhyun berkata, dan Chanyeol bergerak rusuh untuk menemukan _keyboard_ dan kemudain bergerak rusuh untuk menemukan steker dan dia sangat tidka teroganisir saat ini dan dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa. Ketika dia berbalik, wajahnya sangat merah.

"Jangan beritahu apa yang harus ku lakukan," dia membalas terengah-engah, dan Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, menggeserkan _keyboard_ ke meja bagiannya sebelum menekan not-notnya sendiri. Chanyeol menganga kaget, sadar kalau dia baru saja menyelesaikan semua berlarian itu untuk Baekhyun tolak bergitu saja pada kahirnya. Dimanfaatkan lalu dilempar jauh.

Jengkel, dia merebut _keyboard_ dari tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh di depannya, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan lucu di perutnya ketika merasakan jari-jari Baekhyun menyentuh jarinya secara tidak sengaja karena kontak tersebut. Dia menekankan not-notnya, mendengar saat Baekhyun mulai menyenandungkan notnya untuk menyelaraskan nada suara dirinya sendiri sebelum menyanyikan lagunya.

Saat Baekhyun menyanyi, Chanyeol sadar dia belum pernah mendengar suara Baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh sebelumnya. Dia tidak yakin apakah alasannya itu karena Baekhyun tidak pernah mau menyanyi di hadapannya walaupun mereka partner, atau fals kapan pun dia bernyanyi, atau Chanyeol hanya tidak membiarkan suara musuhnya meresap ke dalam pikirannya—tapi sekarang saat dia mendengar dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia sadar betapa unik suara yang dimiliki teman sekamarnya.

Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, yang suaranya lembut dan halus dan terdengar seperti coklat yang meleleh, suara Baekhyun lebih unik, _powerful_ tapi lembut, sama sekali tidak seperti Kyungsoo tapi terdengar luar biasa. Sebelum Chanyeol tenggelam dalam dunia akan kekaguman, dia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Saat pertunjukkan, apa kau akan menyanyikan _verse_ satu?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

" _Verse_ dua," Dia menjawab, dan hampir dengan segera Chanyeol tebranjiri dengan ide. Dia mengambil kertas musik lainnya dan mulai menulis, mendengar melodi di kepalanya sebelum menuliskannya ke kertas. Dalam bebrapa menit, dia telah menuliskan _verse_ dua dan menyerahkan ke teman sekamarnya.

"Idiot, tidak ada liriknya di sini—"

"Nyanyikan saja." Chanyeol berkta tak sabar. Kesal, Baekhyun memutuskan kalau ini untuk tugas kelompok dan menyerah. Baekhyun menyanyi tepat seperti apa yang diberikan padanya, kecuali ada beberapa bagian yang tidak terdengar tepat.

Kapan pun dia merasa sesuatu tidak cukup bagus, dia menghentikkan Baekhyun dan mengambil kembali kertasnya, memotong dan membuang melodi sebelumnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Bukan karena itu tidak terdengar bagus—faktanya, itu terdengar bagus, karena harus diakui, apa pun yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun terdengar hebat, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang tidak cocok dengan suara Baekhyun, menurut Chanyeol.

Dia terus melakukan ini untuk duapuluh menit ke depan, dan walaupun dia dapat merasakan Baekhyun semakin kesal, dia tidak peduli karena dia tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa komplain juga, karena dia yang menulis melodi untuk mereka. Mungkin Kyungsoo muncul pada satu titik setelah dia mendapatkan kopinya, tapi saat ini dia tidak peduli dan dia tidak menyadari karena butuh menyempurnakan _verse_ ini dan butuh _verse_ ini terdegar tepat dengan suara Baekhyun.

Setelah waktunya berakhir, dia telah habis sambil berbaring di lantai saat semua orang pergi, tapi dia puas. Akhirnya, dia telah menemukan melodi yang tepat untuk suara Baekhyun, dan walaupun melodinya berbeda dengan _verse_ pertama, dia tidak peduli.

Karena bagaimana Baekhyun membawakan melodi itu dengan suarany tak dapat dilupakancarries out, dan Chanyeol menghabiskan sisa waktunya di ruang musik dengan memutar suara Baekhyun lagi dan lagi di pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kacau.

Dia tidak mengapa dia kacau, dia hanya tahu saja dia sangat kacau.

Sesuatu telah mengubah dirinya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Dia tahu saja dia merasa berbeda sekarang, dan melihat pada banyak hal dengan cara yang berbeda.

Dia mendorongnya ke belakang pikiran walaupun saat dia diseret oleh Kris untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahunnya malam itu. Pikirannya berlumpur, dan bahkan perasaannya lebih dari itu. Ketika dia memasuki ruang 61 untuk pesta, musik disko memenuhi kupingnya, pandangannya menjadi kabur karena hentakan dari suara yang ada dan jumlah orang di sana.

"Kenapa pula ada banyak orang di sini?" Chanyeol berseru menandingi musik, dan Kris mengedikkan bagu.

"Hanya beberapa temanku." Dia balik berseru, dan Chanyeol menganga.

" _Dude_ , ini pestaku atau kau?!" Dia berteriak, dan Kris memutar mata dan menariknya ke belakang ruangan.

"Ingin minum?" Dia bertanya, dan Chanyeol menggelengan kepala, menarik menjauh.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa!" Dia berseru, dan Kris mendesah. Mungkin dia melihat Chanyeol panik terhadap banyaknya oang yang belum pernah dia lihat dalam hidupnya sebelumnya, karena Kris menyeret Chanyeol ke ruangan terpisah, ruangan 65. Pada awalnya, Chanyeol kaget, sambil di melihat dirinya terkunci di kamar gelap di mana sebelumnya dia belum pernh berada di sana, tapi cepat setelahnya pintunya terbuka lagi dan kali ini orang-orang yang lebih familiar masuk.

Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika dia melihat wajah Sehun, Jongin, Chen, dan lebih banyak wajah sampai dia melihat alkohol di tangan mereka—lalu wajahnya langsung muram.

"Apakah harus?" Dia mengerang sambil menunjuk minuman di tangan teman-temannya. Mereka semua mengangguk sambil mulai menggeser-geser yang lainnya untuk duduk melingkar di lantai.

"Kenapa kita tidak main _game_?" Sehun bertanya riang sambil duduk di sebelah Jongin, yang terlihat seperti sahabat barunya.

"Umur berapa kita, duabelas?" Chanyeol memutar mata, tapi menganga ketika semua orang mulai setuju. Saat itu juga, pintunya terbuka lagi, dan seorang lelaki dengan mata seperti panda berjalan masuk dengan Byun Baekhyun di sampinya.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menunujuk Baekhyun, yang menyilangkan lengan dan memutar mata.

"Bukannya aku mau di sini—"

"Bisa berhenti berseteru tidak?" Kris meminta sambil duduk dan menggesturkan pada Tao dan Baekhyun untuk bergabung.

"Kita tidak berseteru!" Chanyeol balik beragumen, tapi itu tadi, dia mendesah kalah, jengel ketika dia harus bergeser jadi Baekhyun bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo main kartu!" Chen mulai sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu. "Yang kalah dari setiap permainan harus meminum sekaleng bir. Setuju?" Semua orang mengicaukan persetujuan mereka kecuali Chanyeol, yang sudah berkeringat gugup.

"Aku bahkan tidak dapat minum secangkir kecil tanpa mabuk, bagaimana bisa kau—" Chanyeol mulai, tapi meskipun ini pesta ulang tahunnya, kelihatannya tidak ada yang peduli.

 _Sepertinya aku hanya harus memenangkan semua permainan … atau tidak kalah di setiap permainan._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, berdoa pada Tuhan sebelum permainan paling pertama dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat tengah malam, kebanyakan orang-orang di kamar 61 sudah mabuk atau agak mabuk, kecuali beberapa orang dari mereka, bernama Chanyeol, Kris, dan Misnseok. Chanyeol, karena dia bagus di permainan, Minseok, karena dia bagus dalam minum, dan Kris yang bagus dikeduanya.

"Jadi tinggal kita bertiga, huh?" Kris berkata dengan muram sambil mengocok kartunya, terlihat serius meskipun Tao dan Sehun yang menaruh lengan mereka pada satu sama lain (sejak kapan mereka jadi berteman?) dan bernyanyi dengan kencang dan Jongin terkikik tiba-tiba menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan mengenai kaus Baekhyun.

"Haruskah kita sekongkol melawan Chanyeol? Bagaiman menurutmu, Minseok?" Kris meliukkan alisnya pada Minseok, yang tersenyum nakal dan mengedikkan bahu, tidak memperharikan Lu Han yang menarik-nariknya dan mengatakan untuk bergegas karena dia mulai bosan. Chanyeol berkeringat gugup.

"Uh—" Dia mulai, tapi seseorang disampingnya mendekat maju dan mengambil kartunya dari tangan Kris.

"Ini belum selesai …" Baekhyun berkata tak jelas sambil mulali mengocok kartunya, tapi dengan cara yang tentunya lebih lambat. "Aku belum mabuk …"

"Iya kau mabuk, melihat bagaiamana kau berbicara." Kris membalas, mencoba mengambil kembali kartunya, tapi Baekhyun menggerakkan kartu dari jangkauannya. Chanyeol terkikik. Baekhyun bagus dalam minum—malah, dia luar biasa, kemungkinan yang paling bagus dalam keseluruhan gurp ini, tapi satu-satunya kerugiannya adalah dia mempunyai kemampuan bermain yang kurang, dan sejauh ini telah kalah di hampir setiap permainannya.

"Baekhyun, biarkan …"Kris memulai, tapi Baekhyun 'hmphs' dan menyilangkan lengan, kartu masih di tangan sambil memanyunkan bibir dengan imut. Chanyeol berkedip, sejenak tercengang, sampai dia mendengar Kris mendesah.

"Baiklah, mari tentukan dengan gunting batu kertas." Kris berkata, dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Sekarang ini sesuatu yang dapat dia lakuan dengan baik—

Saat dia akan meregangkan tangan, Baekhyun menabraknya, tangannya di seluruh wajah Chanyeol dan itu _argh_ —

"Byun Baekhyun! Menyingkirlah dariku—" Chanyeol meronta, mencoba membuat yang lebih kecil menyingkir darinya, tapi sia-sia. Dia tidak dapat melihat apa pun karena berat _goddamn_ dan _tangan itu._ tiba-tiba, secepat dia berada pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyingkir, duduk sila hampir patuh sambil menatap Kris dan Minseok (sedikit _terlalu_ diam, dia mungkin dapat tambahkan), yang menunggu Chanyeol siap.

"Lihat aku jago dalam ini. Kau akan menyesali ini, Kris …" Chanyeol senyum mengejek dengan kemenangan, dan ketika mereka menyerukan 'gunting batu kertas', Chanyeol kalah dengan instan karena kertas dengan dua gunting.

"…" Yang lebih tinggi menganga pada tangannya yang berkhianat sambil melihat Kris dan Minseok tertawa lalu mereka tos. Baru saat dia mendengar suara tawa yang bernada tinggi Baekhyun dia sadar bahwa Baekhyun juga ambil andil di sini.

Semuanya klik menjadi satu, dan dia dapat membayangkan Baekhyun menekannya ke bawah lalu menunujukkan Kris dan Minseok apa yang akan dia keluarkan. Dia tahu ini, karena dia selalu memutuskan beberapa hal dengan Baekhyun melalui metode seperti ini, dan dia selalu menggunakan kertas karena dia tahu Baekhyun selalu menggunakan batu.

Dan _God fucking dammit_ kenapa dia tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya—

"Sekarang minum!" Kris berkata dengan gembira sambil melempar kalengnya ke Chanyeol. Mengerang frustasi, Chanyeol menerimanya dan menatap kaleng kecil yang terasa seperti akan mencekiknya sampai mati.

"Kris, kau tahu—"

"Oh diamlah Chanyeol. Jadilah jantan dan hadapi itu." Harga diri tersakiti, Chanyeol langsung membuka kalengnya.

" _One shot!_ _One shot! One shot!_ " Dia mendengar seruan mabuk semua orang, dan menutup mata sambil dengan cepat menenggakkan semuanya ke tenggorokkan—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo main jujur berani sekarang!" Chen berseru sambil merangkul Minseok dengan-tidak-terlalu-halusnya. Minseok terlihat acuh tak acuh sambil mengangguk. Semua orang mulai bersorak dan berteriak. "Orang yang menolak melakukan tantangan atau menjawab pertanyaan harus minum dua kaleng bir sebagai hukuman dan di- _spank_ sama kita semua!"

"Bagaimana jika kalian menantangku untuk minum? Tidak ada perbedaannya jika aku menerima tantangan atau tidak." Chanyeol, benar-benar mabuk sekarang, merengek "Tidak adil, aku—"

"Oke, oke." Kris mendesah. "Karena kau berulang tahun, kau punya satu kesempatan untuk menolak melakukan tantangan apa pun atau menjawab apa pun. Tapi hanya satu." Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu mabuk, karena dia mengedikkan bahu dan menereima penawaran tak adil itu (bagaimanapun juga, yang berulang tahun seharusnya mendapatkan lebih dari satu …), tidak sadar akan Kris yang menyeringai puas pada dirinya sendiri. Faktanya, mungkin alasan dia tidak peduli karena dia sudah minum dua kaleng bir dan kaget karena belum terkapar. Mungkin karena orang tertentu yang tidak meninggalkannya sendiri dan tidak berhenti mengganggunya …

"Satu kaleng penuh dan kau terkapar? Betapa jantannya." Dia ingat Baekhyun mengejeknya ketika matanya mengancam untuk menutup, terkekek, dan setelah itu dia bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri agar tetap terjaga.

Seseorang meletakkan botol di tengah-tengah dan memutarnya. Botol itu menunujuk ke Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Jujur atau Berani?" Kris bertanya dengan tenang, masih belum agak mabuk. Lu Han diam sejenak, seperti memproses pertanyaan itu di pikirannya. Lalu:

"Jujur." Dia menjawab, dan semua orang mengerang serempak.

"Apa?" Dia berkata tak jelas membela diri, membusungkan dadanya. "Kalian ingin melawanku? Huh? Huh?"

"Lu-ge, tenanglah." Minseok berkata sambil menepuk punggung temannya. Lu Han langsung tenang.

"Kurang _manly_ ," Seseorang komplain, dan banyak kepala mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol bukan salah satunya.

"… Baiklah kalau begitu! Berani!" Lu Han berseru dalam kekalahan, haraga diri lelaki terlukai sambil dia membantingkan kepalan tangan ke lantai. Seluruh ruangan meletus dalam sorakan, dan meskipun dalam kondisi mabuk Chanyeol sejenak bertanya-tanya mengapa dia ada di sini dengan binatang-binatang ini.

"Aku tantang kau untuk …" Chen memulai walau tak satu pun yang memberinya izin untuk melakukannya, tapi karena tidak ada yang keberatan, dia melanjutkan. "… untuk buka baju!"

Keramaian berkoar lagi, dan kali ini Chanyeol bertanya-tanya bagaimana guru-guru belum sadar akan apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi itu tadi, dia tidak akan terkejut jika guru-guru juga mengadakan pesta mereka sendiri seperti ini.

"Buka! Buka! Buka!" Mereka semua berseru, dan Chanyeol tidak ikut berseru dengan mereka karena meskipun otaknya tak dapat berfungsi, dia tahu ada bagian dalam dirinya yang tidak ingin melihat temannya telanjang …

Lu Han merobek kausnya dan ada siulan yang keras, apalagi yang keluar dari Sehun, yang wajahnya sudah merah karena terlalu banyak minum. Dia mulai bergelut dengan celana pendeknya, meraba-raba sabuk, tapi sebelum dia dapat menurunkan celana pendeknya, Chanyeol menghentikannya.

" _Stop stop stop_. Cukup." Chanyeol bergumam, dan semua orang serempak mengerang

"Kau itu perusak acara …" Baekhyun menembakkan padanya, dan Chanyeol mendelik padnaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini kalau begitu?" Dia menantang, dan Baekhyun mendekat, siap untuk menerima tantangan itu.

"Lanjutkan!" Dari luar sudut kupingnnya, dia mendengar yang lain berbisik ke Lu Han, dan dia berbalik.

"Uh uh uh!" Chanyeol berkata tak jelas, menggoyangkan jarinya pada semua orang. "Ini ulang tahun ku, oleh kare- … oleh karena itu aku dapat memilih kapan untuk menghentikkan orang lain un- … untuk tidak melakukan terlalu jauh."

"Tapi kau tidka bisa menghentikkan dirimu sendiri di tengah melakukan tantangan." Kris balik menembak, dan Chanyeol mengirimkan delikan pada sahabatnya, lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Dia menjawab, mengeluarkan tawaan sebelum bersandar pada Tao, yang duduk di sebelahnya (semua karena dia lebih baik bersandar pada lelaki yang belum pernah diajak bicara sebelumnya dari pada Byun Baekhyun). Mengejutkannya, atau mungkin tidak mengejutkannya, Tao membungkus lengannya di sekitar Chanyeol.

Setelah melakukan tantangannya, Lu Han memutar botol, melihat botolnya menunjuk Jongin.

Dan permainannya dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang telah mendapatkan jujur berani setidaknya sekali, menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti 'Maukah kau menghisap penisnya _' atau 'Jika ada _ dan ponselmu berada dalam kebakaran siapa/apa yang akan kau selamatkan?'. Dan salah satu dari sebelas lelaki menjawab dengan 'Tentu saja aku akan memilih ponselku kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas' atau 'Apa kau mau aku menghisap _ sekarang?' dan melakukan tantangan bodoh seperti melakukan _handstand_ selama 10 menit atau duduk di pangkuan _ sleama beberapa watu tertentu dan atau menantang mereka untuk memperagakkan adegan Spongebob Squarepants.

"Yi Xing!" Semuanya berseru ketika mereka melihat botolnya menunjuk ke malaikat diam, yang juga nge- _rap_ dengan imut. Chanyeol mundur menjauh ketika merasakan tangan Baekhyun tidak sengaja menyentuh pahanya.

"… … Berani!" Yi Xing membalas.

"Aku tantang kau untuk …" Mata Bakehyun meng- _scan_ ruangan, sinar jahil di matanya jelas. "… memberikan cupangan ke salah satu lelaki yang lebih tinggi darimu di sini."

Ada keheningan singkat, lalu:

"Baiklah." Yi Xing membalas sambil berbalik ke Jongin yang ada di sampingnya. Nafas semua orang tercekat sambil melihat dia bersandar mendekat, tapi pada akhirnya Yi Xing berhenti maju.

" _Dude_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berbisik (dia pikir dia berbisik, tapi sebenarnya dia hampir berteriak) pada Baekhyun, yang tersenyum sendiri seperti iblis. "Kau tahu dia lugu dan tidak akan—"

"Apa dia benar-benar begitu?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya dalam kaget nan mengejek yang bahkan Chanyeol mabuk dapat tahu dengan pikiran terkurasnya. "Tapi ku pikir _kau_ yang lugu—"

"Diam!" Canyeol berkata tak jelas dengan marah, di sudut matanya melihat Yi Xing kali ini menghampiri Lu Han, yang tersenyum dengan bodoh. "Itu karena aku tidak suka bersetubuh dengan lelaki-lelaki seperti kau—"

"Tepat sekali seperti maksudku! Kau bahkan tidak mau _blowjob_ gratis dari seseorang, tanpa membalas apa pun, dan kau tetap menolaknya—"

"Bukan kau _mau_ mem- _blow_ penisku juga kan—"

"Akui saja, Yeol, kau bahkan tidak akan mau mencium seseorang yang kau tidak sukai—"

"Aku mau! Aku akan sangat sangat mau!" Chanyeol berbohong, hanya ingin Baekhyun berhenti. Dia akan sangat mau! Baekhyun tidak tahu apa pun!

"Oke, anak-anak! Berhenti!" Kris berkoar, wajah merah dengan sedikit agak kemabukan dan amarah. Ruangannya menjadi tenang, dengan wajah Yi Xing yang berjarak beberapa inchi dari Lu Han dan Chen telrihat gembira (dan juga menempel ke Minseok dengan kasual). Seperti tombol saklar yang diklik, Yi Xing bergerak menjauh dari Lu Han dengan otomatis (Lu Han masih tidak mengerti dengan jelas apa yang terjadi) dan merangkak ke arah Kris, yang matanya melebar kaget.

"A-A-A …" Kris tergagap, sangat kontras dengan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, dan mengeluarkan pekikan ketika Yi Xing bersandar turun dan menggigit lehernya. Suara menghisap nan pelan memenuhi udara dan semua orang dapat melihat mata Kris memutar ke belakang. Mulut Chanyeol jatuh terbuka karena apa dia baru saja melihat Kris dikorupsi(maaf ini gak tau apaan) oleh Yi Xing? Yi Xing, yang paling lugu dari mereka semua?

"Kau iblis .." Chanyeol menyinggung, menunujuk Baekhyun, yang terkikik dengan kemenangan.

"Apa? Aku baru saja menunjukkan pada kalian semua dirinya yang asli!" Baekhyun membalas dengan polos, mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya pada Chanyeol. "Dia dapat melakukan apa pun jika dia mengatur pikirannya untuk hal tersebut!" Pada saat itu, Yi Xing berhenti dan bergerak menjauh, tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri sambil bergerak kembali ke tempatnya, meninggalkan Kris dengan titik merah besar di lehernya.

"Joonmyun!" Kris meratap, dan Chanyeol mengedip kaget. "Joonmyun, maafkan aku, aku baru saja dicium oleh seseorang yang bukan diirmu! Tapi tak apa, karena bibirku masih tersimpan untukmu …" Semuanya mengerang saat mendengar Kris berbicara pada udara, bertanya-tanya mengapa pula Kris berbicara seperti itu pada lelaki yang bahkan tidak membalas perasaannya. _Maksudku, mereka bahkan tidak pacaran._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri,tapi masih kaget karena Yi Xing adalah taksiran terlama Kris yang dulu, dan biasanya sesuatu yang seperti itu akan membuat Kris balik menyukainya lagi secepat degupan jantung, tapi untuk beberapa alasan Kris _enggan_ terhadap Yi Xing yang memberikannya cupangan?

Mungkin naksir pada Joonmyun ini sedikit terlalu jauh …

"Oh diamlah, hyung. " Sehun bergumam. "Joonmyun-hyung bahkan tidak ada di sini."

"Bukan seperti dia peduli juga,"Tao menambahkan, menyelipkan lengannya di Sehun, yang untuk beberapa alsan tidak menarik menjauh. Kris mendelik jengkel pada mereka.

"Oke, lanjutkan permainannya, Yi Xing." Dia bergumam, kesal sambil menyilangkan lengan dan menunggu mantan taksirnnya memutar botol. Kali ini botolnya berputar ke Minseok. Akan hal itu, Baekhyun menyeringai dengan lebar dan menoleh untuk membisikkan sesuatu di kuping Yi Xing. Yi Xing, sedikit bingung, mengangguk dan balik tersenyum pada temannya.

"Minseok hyung ..." Dia mulai, kata-kata sedikit menyatu. "Jujur atau berani?"

"Karena orang-orang memilih berani, dan tidak _manly_ jika memilih jujur, aku juga memilih berani." Minseok membalas dengan keren, dan semua orang bersorak kembali. Malah, Chanyeol melihat seringaian Baekhyun melebar.

"Aku tantang kau untuk …" Yi Xing sedikit tertawa ketika Baekhyun meliukkan alis padannya. "… memberikan Chen _lap dance_."

"APA?!" Semua orang kecuali Baekhyun, Yi Xing, dan Minseok berseru, dengan Chen, Lu Han dan Chanyeol yang paling keras.

" _What the fuck_!" Chanyeol berseru, memerah malu sambil berbalik ke Baekhyun,yang menyeringai seperti orang gila pada sahabatnya yang kaget. "Byun Baekhyun, hentikan ini sekarang juga! Tidak semua orang suka hal-hal berbau seks sepertimu!"

"Apa masalahmu?" Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Tidak semua orang lugu sepertimu~" Dia berkata dengan keras.

"Ini pestaku!" Chanyeol meratap, tergugah untuk melempar luapan amarah. "Bukannya Baekhyun!"

"Tak apa, Chanyeol." Minseok membalas dengan tenang sambil dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jinsnya. Baekhyun terkekek.

"Ini bukan pertunjukkan seks!" Chanyeol berteriak, lalu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Dia tidak bisa menerima hal hal berbau seksual ini! _Fuck_! Kenapa semua orang bertingkah seperti acara ini klub untuk orang dewasa? _Well_ , memang agak seperti itu tapi …

Tatap saja! Ini pesta Chanyeol! Pesta ini seharusnya terdiri akan nongkrong dan berbincang bersam-sama dan hal-hal seperti itu! Seperti … mengejar ketertinggalan atau sejenisnya! Bukan mencium sembarang orang dan … ARGH!

Ketika di luar, dia dapat mendengar nafasnya bergema di lorong gelap, dan frustasinya menghilang menjadi udar tipis. Dia menelan ludah—oke, mungkin ini ide yang buruk … … …. Meski dalam keadaan mabuk, Chanyeol takut. Dengan cepat dia berbalik, dan tangannya ada di gagang pintu—

—Tangan seseorang berada di bahunya.

Chanyeol memekik, lalu berbalik, siap untuk mati karena tangan pencabut nyawa atau sejenisnya. Dia menemukan kejutan yang bagus.

Itu Kyungsoo, menatapnya.

"K-K-Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bergumam, merasakan wajahnya memerah karena rasa malu akan dirinya yang berteriak sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hei Chanyeol. Aku berpikir untuk datang ke pestamu karena aku merasa tidak enak untuk tidak datang …" Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk melihat pintu di belakangnya. "Aku tidak terlalu terlambat … kan?"

"T-T-T-T-Tidak, kau tidak terlambat!" Chanyeol membalas, berharap dia terdengar sesadar dan senormal mungkin jadi Kyungsoo tidak akan menemukan kalau dirinya tidak dewasa. Untuk bebrapa saat melupakan mengapa dia kabur pada awalnya, Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Ayo m-masuk, iya tidak?" Chanyeol tergagap , membuka pintunya lebar tepat saat Minseok ada di atas Chen. Sorakannya meningkat. Dengan segera dia menutup intu dan mendorong jauh Kyungsoo dengan pelan, berharap yang lebih kecil tidak meihat apa pun.

"… Atau mungkin tidak." Dia bergumam, jengkel pada mereka yang menemukan kesenangan dalam sesuatu yang tidak berguna dan sekotor itu. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata lebar, dan Chanyeol tahu itu karena dia melihat bagian putihnya bersinar di kegelapan.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa masuk?" Dia bertanya, tepat saat perkumpulan di dalam meletus dalam seruan lagi. Yang lebih muda melihat penasaran melewati bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawaan gugup dan menghalangi taksirannya.

"A-Aku- … hanya ingin cari angin lebih banyak lagi, itu saja." Chanyeol membalas. Tepat sat dia berpikir hal ini tidak akan berakhir, Jongin membuka pintu.

"Sekarang sudah selesai, Chanyeol." Jongin mengumumkan.

"Apa yang selesai?" Kyungsoo bertanya, dan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, mata melebar kaget.

"Oh! Hei, Chanyeol, bukannya ini taksi—" Saat itu, Chanyeol memgang dan menutup mulutnya, tertawa gugup lagi pada Kyungsoo yang bingung.

"Masuk saja. Ayo kita masuk, ya tidak?" Hahaha …" Chanyeol dengan cepat menyeret Jongin dan Kyungsoo ke dalam. Ketika Chanyeol mensurvei keadaan, dia dapat melihat Minseok kembali d tempatnya seperti tidak terjadi apa pun, dan Chen yang duduk di sana yang terlihat _terlalu normal_ untuk dibilang normal.

"Oke hyung." Jongin berseru sambil kembali ke tempatnya. "Putar botolnya!" Kebanyakan dari mereka terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari penambahan anggota, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa malu pada teman payahnya, yang tergeletak dengan tidak indahnya di lantai, yang lainnya bersendawa dan menyanyi dengan fals.

"Kita main jujur berani …" Chanyeol menjelaskan, tapi sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan, Kyungsoo menyela.

"Apa semua yang di sini mabuk?" Dia bertanya, dan ada sesuatu dalam nada suaranya yang Chanyeol tidak dapat proses.

"I-Iya, aku …" Chanyeol merasa lebih malu sekarang, tapi Kyungsoo menyelanya lagi.

"Dengar, Chanyeol …" Kyungsoo mulai, saat ia berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol sedikit meminta maaf. "Maaf aku bohong padamu."

"… Apa?" Otak yang lebih tinggi seperti bubur sayur, dan sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan taksirannya. Tapi itu tadi, walau dia tak mabuk, sepertinya dia tidak akan tahu juga.

"Alasan kenapa aku tidak datang ke pestamu bukan karena aku sibuk, tapi karena aku tidak mau." Sebelum Chanyeol dapat merasa sakit akan pengakuannya, Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Aku tadinya mau datang, tapi aku dengar akan ada alkohol di sana, dan aku pokoknya membenci alkohol. Sangat."

Ada keheningan singkat.

"M-M-Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo .." Chanyeol akhirnya tergagap, merasa bersalah walaupun itu bukan salahnya. "A-A-Aku tidak tahu …"

"Tak apa." Kyungsoo mendesah. "Sepertinya terkadang aku harus menyudahi kebencianku."

"K-K-Kau tidak perlu minum. D-Dalam permainan ini, maksudku …" Chanyeol berkata dengan cepat. "Lagipula ini ulang tahunku, jadi aku yakin mereka akan membiarkanmu jika aku mengatakannnya pada mereka …" Kyungsoo memberikannya senyuman hangat dan mengangguk.

"Oi!" Chen berseru pada mereka. "Jika yang sedang bermesraan tidak mau datang bergabung dengan kami, maka kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman." Keramaiannya terkikik dan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo merona.

"Lebih baik duduk." Chanyeol berbisik sambil bergegas ke tempat di mana ia duduk, melihat kecewa ketika dia tidak melihat taksirannya mengikuti dirinya, tapi menghampiri Chen dengan aura kematian hanya untuk duduk di sebelahnya dengan senyuman.

"Oke, tadi sampai Sehun, kan? Tantang Tao kalau begitu!"

"Aku tantang kau untuk …" Sehun menyeringai nakal. "Untuk melakukan apa pun yang aku katakan selama sisa akhir pekan!"

"Bawa saja sini!" Tao berteriak, lalu memutar botolnya untuk menjujur-beranikan orang selanjutnya.

"Apa ini benar jujur berani?" Chanyeol mendengar Jongin bergumam pada Baekhyun. " Lebih terlihat seperti berani saja bagiku."

Saat itu juga, botolnya kebetulan memutar ke Chanyeol. Seperti tomblolnya dinyalakan, semua orang meletus dalam sorakan, karena setelah waktu yang lama, akhirnya giliran si Raja Ulang Tahun.

"Berani!" Chanyeol berseru bahkan sebelum siapa pun memintanya untuk memilih. Jika mungkin, semua orang bersorak lebih keras.

"Aku tantang kau untuk …"Tao mulai, lalu suaranya melemah, wajahnya berputar dalam kebingungan yang terucap. "Aku tangan kau untuk … uh …"

"Aku tidak takut!" Chanyeol berkata dengan lantang, melayang karena mabuk membuatnya merasa tak terkalahkan, dan juga karena taksirannya Do Kyungsoo ada di sini, melihatnya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

"Untuk … uh … untuk …"

"… Untuk mencium Baekhyun-hyung!"Sehun menyelesaikan dengan riang, dan wajah Tao berubah menjadi ekspresi yang mirip dengan Sehun.

"Iya! Itu! Itu ideku!" Tao setuju, lalu mengirimkan delikan pada Sehun, yang mengabaikannya.

"Cium! Cium!" Sehun berseru, dan Chanyeol sejenak bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun sangat bersemangat untuk membuat mereka bersama.

" _What the fuck_?! Kau memintaku untuk mencium anjing!" Chanyeol berseru, kesal.

"Diam dan minum dua kaleng bir lagi, kenapa tak lakukan itu?" Baekhyun memutar mata, menyilangkan lengan sambil beregerak menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Kalian _cute_ ketika bersama …." Sehun terkikik, wajah merah karena sangat mabuk. Tao terkikik bersamanya. _Well, itu hanya imajinasi Sehun dan Tao_. Chanyeol meyakinkan sirinya sendiri. _Bukan seperti semua orang akan setuju …_

Seperti yang diperkirakan, seluruh ruangan mulai menyerukan 'Cium! Cium! Cium!' kecuali Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menangkap tatapan Kyungsoo, dan mata taksirannya menusuk ke matanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dia baca.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

"Ingat kau punya satu kesempatan untuk menolak tantangan dengan tanpa hukuman! Hak istimewa yang berulang tahun, ingat?" Kris dengan ragu mengingatkan, seakan memprediksi badai yang akan terjadi, tapi terdiam dan menyerah ketika Sehun menyenggolnya.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo lagi, lalu berbalik ke Baekhyun, dan menatap musuhnya dengan mata yang sangat sangat lebar.

.

ooo

.

BALESAN REVIEW:

Maaf kalau ada salah tulis nama.

Eka915 : Awww maksih ^^ love you too XD makasih semangatnya.

baekfrappe : EMANG IYA IH NYEBELIN BANGET. BAEKKIE TT

Byunae18 : Iya nih haha. Kink sakit itu tidak dijelaskan dengan jelas sama cowo yang waktu itu selingkuh dan maksa e baek. Ini udah lanjut. Makasiiih.

Dhea Park : Iyaaaaa ih nyebelin. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih semangatnya.

BaekheeByunnie: Iya ya kenapa mesti ada tbc wkwk XD

RahmaIndirawati : Sorry yaaa belum dapet izinnya nih jadi belum translate.

Hyun CB614 : Kenapa apanyaaaa?

Ikakaaaaaaaa : hmmm baca saja terus Chanyeol bagaimana XD si asshole ituu tidak dijelaskan XD udah dia ke laut.

Bumbu-Cimol : Usernamenya kocak XD panggil berry aja. Iya ini gemesin mereka.

Jung Hara : Hmm baca aja terus untuk dapat jawabannya ;)

Hyera832 : Nice review XD kamu menyimpulkan inti chapter kemarin wkwk.

kyukyu : hmmm ini chanbaek kok.

ChanBMine :Pertama berry minta maaf karena udah ngehapus reviewan kamu. Maaaaf banget karena reviewan mengandung spoiler XD tapi berry gak akan kasih tahu yang mana yang bener XD untuk sekuel kita lihat nanti. Dan oneshootnya tidka bisa ternyata XD

LuckyDeer : iyaaa baca saja lanjutannya haha hmm cowo kemarin bukan joo hyung kok. dan ini udah lanjut. makasih

Rizkyamalia294 : ini udah next yaaa

Byunsilb: makasih udah baca dan review.

.

MAKASIH BUAT YANG BACA, FAV, FOLLOW, DAN REVIEW. LOVE YOU :*

.

T/N:

Berry jadi sehun di chap ini XD ama tao juga deh. Hmm mau minta maaf dulu chap kemarin typo banyak error banyak. Mabok itu haha. Sama maaf neshootnya belum bisa. izinnya gak dapet TT.

Oiya aku mau ngomong hal PENTING nih.

Pertama, plis yang udah baca jangan review mengenai chap yang belum ditrans. Berry mohon karena ntar gak seru kalau ada spoiler XD

Selanjutnya, KALAU REVIEWANNYA LEBIH DARI 20 BERRY BAKAL UPDATE NEXT CHAP BESOK. Ditunggu ampe jam 12. XD ini edisi tahun baru wkwk.

Happy New Year! (inget Baekhyun di video ig ceye semalem)

Tinggalkan jejak.

Xoxo,

Berry.


	11. Kebingungan

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

8117

.

.

.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" Sorakan itulah yang satu-satunya berlarian di pikiran Chanyeol, dan dia dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri menjadi pusing karena hal tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, ketika Baekhyun tertawa, tawaannya momotong kombinasi setiap suara yang ada.

"Kalian semua idiot?" Baekhyun berkata tak jelas, menggoyang-goyangkan bir setengah penuhnya pada semua orang (karena untuk beberapa alasan dia terus minum dan tidak dapat berhenti dan tidak terkapar) dan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk memukul lengan Chanyeol (tidak terlalu pelan juga). "Bukan seperti dia akan menciumku juga, bahkan jika kalian memberinya satu juta dolar!" Dia tertawa lagi dan menoleh ke Chanyeol.

 _Apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan mengenai ini? Apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan? Aku akan sangat terkutuk jika membiarkan tantangan ini menghancurkanku!_ Chanyeol pikir pada dirinya sendiri, dan kali ini dia menolak untuk bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo, karena tidak ingin dikritik olehnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin Kyungsoo berpikir kalau dia mencintai Baekhyun atau sejenisnya. Karena mereka saling membenci. Benci tidak akan pernah berubah jadi cinta.

Tapi saat ia memikirkan hal tersebut, dia tahu dia tidak mempercayainya.

"Aku benar 'kan?" Baekhyun menoleh pada semua orang dan menaruh birnya, kemungkinan menemukan kaleng itu terlalu berat untuk tangannya. "Bukan seperti aku akan menciumnya juga, bahkan jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lagi—" Baekhyun tidak dapat menyelesaikan, karena saat itu, Chanyeol memegang ujung lengan kemejanya dan menariknya, mengunci bibir mereka dengan ganas.

 _Kacaulah._ _Chanyeol ingat memikirkannya._ _Kacau kacau kacau! (ini tanda seru harusnya banyak) kacaulah tantangan ini, kacaulah kalian semua, kacaulah Oh Sehun, kacaulah Do Kyungsoo, kacaulah Byun Baekhyun! kacaulah Park Chanyeol!_

Ada keheningan singkat di antara semua orang, keheningan mengejutkan yang mendinginkan semua orang sampai ke tulang, kerena …

Apakah Park chanyeol baru saja mencium Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan orang-orang sekarang, karena yang dia pikirkan hanyalah menciumi Baekhyun. Dia dapat merasakan bibir lembut di bibirnya, tidak sepenuhnya bergerak dengan bibirnya, namun masih merangsang dan enak untuk dicium. Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama ciuman itu bertahan, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan selain menghantamkan bibirnya di bibir musuhnya, karena sejujurnya dia hanya pernah berciuman sekali atau dua kali dan itu hanya kecupan di bibir. Dia merasakan sensasi geli di seluruh tubuhnya ketika merasakan bibir itu di bibirnya, dan mungkin sebagian kecil dari dirinya mau mengakui kalau dia kemungkin ingin melanjutkan ciuman ini jika Baekhyun tidak mendorongnya jauh dengan kasar.

" _What the fuck_?" Baekhyun berseru, wajahnya berubah menjadi rengutan, tapi Chanyeol tidak dapat merespon karena kepalanya pening dan rasa akan bibir Baekhyun tertinggal di bibirnya, menyebar seperti kebakaran dan Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan jantungnya yang berdegup menggila.

"… _Wow_!" Sehun menyelesaikan, dan ketika Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat semua orang, dia dapat melihat rahang mereka secara harfiah jatuh terbuka, kecuali Sehun, yang tersenyum gembira. "Aku selalu tahu kalian dapat melakukannya!"

Ada keheningan lainnya, dan Chanyeol mulai merasakan kulitnya memanas karena tatapan kaget semua orang. Saat itu juga, dia menggumamkan hal tak masuk akal dengan kasar dan mulai memutar botolnya, meninggalkan udara lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Saat itulah dia sadar Kyungsoo tak ada.

"Kyungsoo di mana?" Chanyeol bertanya tepat saat botolnya berhenti di Kris. Chen mengedikkan bahu.

"Dia baru saja pergi." Ada sesuatu di mata setiap orang, tapi Chanyeol tidak dapat membaca apa yang mereka coba katakan padanya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengedikkan bahu dan mencoba memikirkan tantangan untuk Kris.

Dia menantang Kris untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, seperti berbaring di lantai dan berhenti bicara selama sisa permainan. Dia tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar, dan meskipun selama sisa malam itu semuanya berjalan normal seperti tidak terjadi apa pun, seperti dia tidak baru saja mencium musuh yang dibenci sejak zaman dahulu kala, dia tidak dapat menyingkirkan rasa akan api yang bermunculan di kulitnya kapan pun dia memikirkan ciuman itu.

Dia tidak dapat menyingkirkan jari-jari yang bergetar ketika dia telah memutuskan untuk melakukan tantangan itu, meskipun dia memiliki banyak alasan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Dia tidak dapat menyingkirkan jantung yang berpacu ketika melihat betapa dekat wajah Baekhyun dengannya, hanya beberapa inci, sangat dekat sampai dia dapat melihat tahi lalat imut di sisi kanan bibir yang _kissable_ itu.

Dia tidak dapat menyingkirkan kenyataan bahawa dia baru saja mencium Byun Baekhyun.

Dia tidak dapat menyingkirkan kenyataan kalau dia menyukainya.

(Sangat.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia sangat kacau.

Dia menyalahkannya pada alkohol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dia ingat ketika bangun di pagi hari adalah ciuman itu.

Yang kedua adalah fakta bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar datang ke pestanya.

Pemikiran sesaat melayang, dia berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun tertidur di kasurnya, dan sekali lagi dia menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia mencium pecundang itu. _Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh …_ Chanyeol menyerukannya lagi dan lagi di kepala, menghantamkan telapak tangan ke dahi—tapi dia tahu dia tidak menghina dirinya sendiri karena mencium Baekhyun, tapi karena dia menyukainya.

Dan bahkan sekarang ciuman itu masih mengirimkan rasa geli ke tulang punggungnya.

 _Perasaan apa ini?! Aku tidak menyukainya._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri dalam kejengkelan, dan sekarang setelah dia pikir-pikir, ini adalah ciuman pertama betulan yang belum pernah dia lakukan dengan siapa pun.

Dan ciuman itu terjadi bersama Byun Baekhyun.

 _APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN PADA DIRIKU SENDIRI?!_ Chanyeol teriak dalam hati sambil menghantamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Dia pasti berisik, karena kasur di sebelahnya bergeser-geser.

"Diam, Park Chanyeol. Aku mencoba untuk tidur." Suara mengantuk memasuki kupingnya, membuat Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Dia belum pernah mendengar suara mengantuk Baekhyun sebelumnya, dan harus dia akui, itu terdengar agak imu—

 _Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_ Chanyeol perlahan berdiri. _Aku tidak perlu mengakuinya—tunggu, dia tidak imut! What the hell?!_

"Itu _hangover_ , kuberi tahu kau …" Yang lebih tinggi bergumam sendiri meskipun otaknya tak sakit sedikit pun dan dia bahkan tidak sedikit pun merasakan sakit, dan itu sesuatu yang ajaib "Ada yang salah denganku …"

"Jika tidak ada yang salah denganmu saat ini, masalah itu akan ada jika kau tidak diam!" Baekhyun berseru dari kasurnya, suara teredam dan terikat dengan kelelahan dan kejengkelan. Panas, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk balik berseru.

"Tebak kenapa aku berteriak? Karena kau! _Damn you_ , Byun Baekhyun!" Tak bisa berurusan dengan teman sekamar yang tak tertahankan, Chanyeol menghentakkan kaki dan keluar dari kamar, takut jika tinggal sedikit lebih lama dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja mengakui Baekhyu berada di pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Kau di sini." Sehun menyapa dengan tidak sangat mengejutkan sambil berbaring di kasur Kris dan memainkan laptop Kris, sementara Kris dengan laptop lain miliknya, menggunakan masker wajah.

"Kau pasti senang bertemu denganku." Chanyeol membalas dengan muram.

"Maksudmu, aku sedikit kaget kali." Sehun memutar mata dan berhenti mengetik untuk sesaat. "Maksudku, bagaimana pun juga, kau jarang datang ke sini lagi."

"Itu karena hidupku dipenuhi dengan pecundang yang disebut …" Suara Chanyeol melemah horor saat ia menyadari kebenarannya. Sehun terkikik saat temannya itu jatuh tepat ke perangkapnya.

"Apa dia jago mencium?" Sehun menggoda.

"Dia mendorong jauh aku, kau pikir dia balas menciumku?" Chanyeol menggertak, wajah memanas karena topiknya. Yang lebih muda terkikik.

"Seseorang sedikit tersakiti …"

"Kenapa dasar kau—"

"Cukup, anak-anak." Kris mengusulkan, dan Chanyeol menahan tawanya karena mendengar teman yang lebih tua, yang memakai masker wajah itu, menyuruh _mereka_ untuk diam.

" _Anyway_ , _bagaimana_ ciumannya?" Kris melakukan sesuatu dengan matanya, dan Chanyeol berasumsi dia meliukkan alis walau alis tebalnya disembunyikan masker. Chanyeol memerah lalu mengerang, berbalik menjauh hanya untuk menghindari topiknya.

"Mengapa kau mesti menanyakanku hal ini? Tak bisa lihatkah kalau aku tidak ingin membicarakannya?" Iya, dia tidak ingin membicarakannya. Faktanya, dia ingin berpura-pura dia tidak pernah MELAKUKAN aksi bodoh itu!

" _Well_ , kau tidak ingin membicarakannya, tapi kita mau!" Sehun menyeringai muka tebal. "Bukan setiap hari juga kau mendengarkan kami dan melakukan tantangan yang _menantang_ —"

"Itu sebuah ciuman dengan _slut_ terbaik di sekolah, menurutmu—"

"—Lagipula, tidak setiap hari juga kami melihatmu mau mencium seseorang—"

"Aku _tidak_ melakukannya karena kemauanku—"

"Tidak semua orang dapat mencium Byun Baekhyun." Kris menyelesaikan. Mereka bertiga mendelik pada masing-masing atau hanya Chanyeol yang mendelik pada kedua temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kris-hyung mengadakan semacam kuesioner, bernama Sheun Says, di mana orang-orang dapat berkeluh kesah ke Sheun tentang apa pun dan meminta saran." Dengan itu, kuping Chanyeol mencuat.

"Apa? Benarkah?" _Aku dapat bertanya pada Sheun tentang mengapa aku merasa seperti ini._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri.

" _Yeah_." Sehun menyeringai sambil mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. "Seperti, jika orang-orang memiliki masalah yang ingin dibicarakan pada seseorang, dan terlalu takut untuk membicarakannya pada teman-teman atau keluarga mereka atau mereka belum mendapatkan jawabannya di _answer yahoo com (spasi ganti titik)_ , maka mereka dapat langsung meminta saran dari Sheun. _Link_ -nya ada di paling atas laman depan. Kau harus men- _like_ -nya, cek beberapa pertanyaan dan jawab di sana _man_!"

"Oh, dan juga, apakah kau tahu—" Sebelum Sehun dapat selesai berbicara, Chanyeol di luar pintu, meninggalkan mereka berdua bingung dan tersinggung (karena dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun sebelum pergi).

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sehun bertanya pada Kris, yang mengedikkan bahu dan lanjut mengetik.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan?" Kris mendorong Sehun untuk melanjutkan, dan Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau sudah tahu aku Sheun Says, kan?" Sehun tersenyum muka tebal sambil melihat sesuatu yang menarik atau lucu dan mulai mengetik mati-matian. "Tadinya aku mau memberi tahu Chanyeol bagaimana semuanya itu hanya jebakan iseng yang dimainkan pada orang-orang. Yang lebih lucu adalah orang-orang ini bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku memberikan saran palsu!"

 _Mudah-mudahan itu akan membuat Si Bayi tetap sibuk_ … Kris berpikir sendiri, mendesah sambil melihat Sehun menyeringai seperti iblis pada sesuatu.

"Dengar, hyung! Seseorang baru saja mengatakan kalau dia _poop_ di celana setiap malam! Aku baru saja mengatakan padanya tidak apa untuk memberi tahu teman sekamarnya dan mereka akan menemukan solusi bersama …"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar lagi, mendesah lega ketika dia melihat Baekhyun pergi. Jantung di tenggorokan, Chanyeol menyelinap ke kasur dan menyalakan laptopnya, melihat laptop itu menyala perlahan dan menunggu tak sabar akan semua programnya memuat sebelum mengklik _browser_ dan membuka _tab_ baru, mengetik di _website_ yang Kris miliki dari sekolah ini dan mata lebar mencari 'Sheun Says'.

Sebuah banner baru muncul, 'Sheun Says' dalam huruf besar, tebal dan tulisan yang lebih kecil akan 'Butuh Saran? Butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara? Klik di sini! Sheun akan membantumu!' di sudut kanan bawah. Tanpa berpikir, Chanyeol mengkliknya, mengabaikan perasaan aneh di perutnya akan nama Sheun yang terlihat sangat sangat familiar dan juga sangat tidak familiar di waktu yang sama …

Ketika lamannya memuat, ada lingkaran hijau kecil di samping nama Sheun Says, yang mengindikasikan Chanyol bahwa dia _online_. Tepat saat Chanyeol mengklik 'Berbicara dengan Sheun Says', sebuah kotak muncul, mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus _log in_ dan registrasi terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan pertanyaan pada Sheun.

Mengumpat, Chanyeol merenungkan untuk membuat sebuah _user_ , karena sejujurnya ini kemungkinan satu-satunya hal yang akan dialakukan di _website_ sampah Kris, tapi pada akhirnya dia membuat akun juga. Dia terjebak di _username_ , bertanya-tanya dengan apa dia harus memanggil dirinya sendiri tanpa penyamarannya ketahuan.

Pada akhirnya, dia memilih _Ih8puppies11_ karena saat dia tidak membenci _puppy_ , dia membenci manusia-mirip- _puppy_ yang disebut Byun Baekhyun. Menelan ludah, Chanyeol mengklik 'Berbicara dengan Sheun Saya' dan mengetik.

^Ih8puppies11: Halo. Boleh aku bertanya?

Tak lama kemudan, dia mendapatkan balasan.

^SheunSays: Tentu saja!

^Ih8puppies11: Apa saat ini kau punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?

( _Oke … itu terdengar sedikit_ _ **cheesy**_ _dan sarkastik … tapi entahlah._ )

^SheunSays: Tentu! Aku selalu punya waktu untuk menjawab mereka yang membutuhkan^^

^Ih8puppies11: Jadi begini … ada lelaki yang sangat sangat aku benci …

^ Benar-benar benci …

^SheunSays: Jadi ini tentang laki-laki, hei? ^^

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik. _Dia membuat ini terdengar seperti cinta monyet atau sejenisnya!_ _ **Fuck you**_ _, SheunSays, aku bukan gadis SMP! Ini lebih serius dari itu!_ Dengan segera dia menyesalinya, karena Sheun pasti orang baik yang memberikan saran ke orang-orang, dan di sinilah dia, sudah membencinya ketika mereka hanya mulai berbicara. Chanyeol tidak tahu ini apa, jika bukan kekanakan dan tak jantan.

Sebagai gantinya, dia memilih untuk mengumpat pada Byun Baekhyun di pikirannya. Karena entah bagaimana mengumpat pada Baekhyun memecahkan semua masalah.

^Ih8puppies11: Dan akhir-akhir in aku merasa aneh ketika di dekatnya.

^SheunSays: OoOoO. Bisakah kau menjelaskan perasaan tersebut padaku? ^^

 _ **What the**_ _… bertingkahlah lebih dewasa._

 _Kau juga!_ Bagian lain dari dirinya balik berargumen. Frustasi, Chanyeol mendengus jengkel dan lanjut mengetik.

^Ih8puppies11: Aku tidak tahu kapan dimulainya, tapi akhir-akhir ini kapan pun dia mendekat dalam jarak satu meter dariku, aku jadi sesak nafas. Seperti dia itu hantu iblis atau sejenisnya, yang _duh_ memang iya (iblis maksudku), dan dia menghisap nafas dariku. Kau mengerti permainan katanya?

Ketika Sheun membalas, dia benar-benar mengabaikan dua kaliamat terakhir Chanyeol, yang membuatnya terlempar dan membuat kupingnya memerah malu.

^SheunSays: Menarik … apa ada lagi?

^Ih8puppies11: Dalam diriku melakukan pembalikkan aneh ini … aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya hanya saja … kapan pun aku menyentuhya, seluruh tubuhku terasa seperti terbakar … seperti dia ingin membakarku hidup-hidup atau sejeninsnya … aku tidak tahu menjelaskannya bagaimana tapi serius, betapa iblisnya ini? Aku belum pernah kenal seseorang yang sangat iblis hanya untuk MENYENTUH ku dan membuatku merasa seperti terbakar di neraka!

^SheunSays: Menurutmu perasaan apa ini?^^

 _ **For fuck's sake**_ _langsung beritahu saja aku._

^Ih8puppies11: Itu pastinya bukan naksir _goddamn_ tiDAK aku sudah punya taksiran, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya naskir seseorang, dan ini benar-benar bukan naksir pada seseorang. Ini terasa lebih intens dan aku tidak merasa gugup di sekitarnnya atau aku ingin membuatnya terkesan, seperti _what the fuck_ siapa pula yang mau membuat pecundang itu terkesan, dia sangat menjengkelkan dan dia membuatku kesal dan dia masih membuatku kesal, tidak ada yang berubah mengenai hal itu dan pokoknya akhir-akhir ini dia tidak hilang dari pandanganku, itu sangat menjengkelkan walau akhir-akhir ini aku kurang melihatnya tapi kalau dia tidak akan keluar dari penglihatanku atau pikiranku, itu membunuhku SEPERTI DIA MERASUKIKU AKU TAK TAHU dan itu dia _please_ beri tahu aku perasaan apa ini.

 _^please_

^SheunSays: hm …

^Ih8puppies11: apakah ini hal yang normal antara musuh absolut? Untuk merasa seperti ini padanya? Untuk merasa kau seperti akan meledak jika kau tidak mengeluarkannya?

 _Untuk ingin menciumnya lagi._

.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" Sehun tertawa iblis dan sangat keras sampai-sampai dia membungkuk dan mengusap sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa?" Kris bertanya dengan kalem, telah mengupas maskernya dan sekarang mengagumi kehalusan kulitnya di cermin.

"Lihat! Lelaki ini ssangat lucu man!" Sehun berjuang di antara tawaan tercekiknya. " _Usernam_ -nya 'I hate puppies eleven', dan dia berceloteh mengenai lelaki yang sangat dia benci dan utnuk beberapa alasan dia memiliki perasaan aneh ini padanya dan jantungnya menjadi doki doki dan—" Sehun tersedak lagi, mata tertutup erat sambil lanjut tertawa.

"Dan … dia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu … dan .. idiot!"

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Kris bertanya, merasakan sebuah senyuman penasaran terbentuk di bibirnya sambil bergerak menghampiri untuk melihat percakapan yang Sehun miliki dengan Ih8puppies11.

"Orang idiot ini agak mengingatkan kau dengan Chanyeol, iya tidak?" Kris tertawa. "Untuk tidak mengetahui perasaan akan menyukai seseorang."

"Iya, itu mengingatkanku!" Sehun menyeringai lebar, pulih dari luapan tawanya sambil mulai mengetik dengan jari-jari bergetar.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?"

"Lihat saja."

.

.

^SheunSays: Sangat normal untuk memiliki perasaan ini kepada musuh, bahkan pada orang asing! Perasaan itu tidak berarti apa-apa, hanya ada perubahan dalam dirimu dan tidak pada orang lain. Maksudku, bahkan ada orang-orang yang mempunyai dorongan untuk menyentuh orang sembarang di jalan karena mereka pikir mereka memiliki perasaan ini pada orang sembarang itu. Jika kau merasa seperti ingin menyentuh musuhmu ketika dia tidur, atau menciumnya ketika kau ditantang dalam jujur berani, atau melakukan hal lain dengannya, itu juga sangat normal, jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir mengenai itu. Itu hanya fase orang dewasa yang dilalui semua orang. Testosteron, kau tahu? Pada akhirnya, kau akan selesai dengan fase itu dan kau dan musuhmu akan kembali bermusuhan.

Jangan khawatir. Apa pun itu, itu pastinya bukan naksir.

.

.

Ketika Kris membacanya, dia tertawa dengan keras sambil Sehun meredam tawanya dan lanjut mengetik.

"Serius? Kau mendapatkan bagian ciuman itu dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemarin, kan?" Sehun mengangguk. "Orang idiot akan tahu kau beromong kosong!" Kris tertawa lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan menghancurkan penyamaranmu!"

"Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan tahu aku beromong kosong kalau dia Ih8puppies11, karena dia idiot terbesar di sini." Sehun menyeringai.

" _Well_ , Chanyeol itu pengecualian."

"Lihat!" Sehun terkikik lagi, tertawa sampai air mata mengancam untuk keluar dari kelopak mata yang tertutup erat.

^Ih8puppies11: Aku tahu itu! hahahahahahaha terima kasih _man_ maksudku aku takut kalau perasaan itu benar-benar naksir atau sejenisnya tapi tentu saja tidak, siapa juga yang mau menyukai lelaki _ghey ghey_ _ghey_ pecundang itu LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL makasih _man_ kau membantu banyak _kthxbye_.

"Wow, lelaki ini _benar-benar_ idiot!" Kris berseru dalam ketidak percayaan sambil membungkuk di sebelah Sehun dan mulai tertawa kencang.

"Jika aku tidak tahu, aku akan benar-benar berpikir orang ini Chanyeol!"

"Bak pinang dibelah dua _man_! Aku harap aku tahu siapa Ih8puppies11 itu!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika dia menerima balasan SheunSays, dan setelah mengetikkan terima kasihnya, dia mematikan laptop, _mood_ bagusnya dengan kokoh bangkit ke atas awan.

 _Aku tahu. Bukan apa-apa. Ini bukan apa-apa._

 _Musuh yang sering berciuman itu tidak apa. Itu normal._

 _Juga, itu seperti kompetisi antara mereka, kan? Untuk melihat siapa yang lebih berani mencium atau siapa yang bertahan lebih lama setelah berciuman …_

 _Itu bukan apa-apa …_

Saat itu juga, pintunya terbuka dan Bakehyun berjalan masuk dengan tumpukkan buku di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya, dengan datar mengabaikan perasaan tak familiar akan jantung yang berdegup dengan keras sambil Bakehyun menaruh bukunya di kasur.

"Belajar." Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Kau? Belajar?" Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras, tapi berhenti ketika teman sekamarnya melempar buku catatan ke kepalanya.

" _Time management_ ku memang bagus, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak belajar." Bakehyun membalas, sudah jelas jengkel, sambil duduk di kasur dan mengeluarkan lolipop, membuka pembungkusnya sebelum menaruhnya di bibir. Mata Chanyeol membulat sambil menatap bibir yang disebutkan.

"Apa? Bersetubuh itu _time management_ yang bagus?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu untuk mersepon dan mengeluarkan buku, menyandarkannya ke paha sambil mulai membaca, tidak sadar akan sepasang mata yang memperhatikan setiap pergerakkan bibirnya.

"Bisa dibilang bersetubuh itu hobiku, seperti mendengarkan musik dan bermain gitar hobimu itu. Hampir setiap waktu aku melakukannya untuk senang-senang, tapi aku juga belajar." Sambil berbicara, Baekhyun menggerakkan lolipopnya di bibir bawah jadi kata-katanya keluar dengan sedikit teredam, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan dirinya menelan ludah. Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata sejenak sambil melihat Baekhyun memasukkan bulatan manis itu ke mulut, lalu mengeluarkannya dengan 'pop' yang pelan, bibirnya mengerucut untuk mencium bola kecil itu dengan lembut. Lalu lidah pendek pink itu meliuk keluar sangat sedikit untuk menjilat rasa manis lolipop yang tertinggal di bibirnya sebelum lidah itu menjulur dan memberikan jilatan layaknya kucing pada yang manis itu sekali lagi. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, saat melihaat hal tersebut Chanyeol dapat meraskan rasa panas menyatu turun ke selangkannya, tidak sadar betapa terangsangnya dia atau berapa lama dia menatap sampai Baekhyun menaruh seluruh lolipop di mulutnya dan menggigit dengan suara retak memualkan.

Chanyeol tersadar, berkedip cepat sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ke bawah pada tangannya dengan canggung, setengah bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, sampai dia merasakan nyeri yang meningkat di bagian bawah dan sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Wajah menjadi pink, dengan cepat dia menarik selimut pada dirinya sendiri, menutup matanya erat saat tersadar bahwa _**Fuck**_ dia sangat _horny_ sekarang.

 _Apa ini yang terjadi ketika aku tidak bermasturbasi selama beberapa bulan?_

 _Ya, mungkin._

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Chanyeol tetap di kasurnya, berbaring dan memastikan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, berdoa agar ereksi berdenyutnya menjadi layu. Mungkin dia terlihat sangat bodoh dan aneh, karena Baekhyun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi menghakimi.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi pemikiran Chanyeol, dan saat Chanyeol berbalik untuk bertemu tatapan Baekhyun, dia malah bertemu dengan bibirnya, pink dan mengkilap dengan liur dan _oh fuck_ dia dapat merasakan ereksinya bangkit lagi.

"Ahh, _fuck_ …" Chanyeol mengumpat pelan, terbagi antara ingin mendelik pada Baekhyun atau berbalik menjauh dari kompetisi memandang tak terucap itu. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan yang terakhir, menggerak jauhkan matanya dari bibir ( _kissable_ ) itu dan menjalarkan mata lebar ke bawah, berharap dapat menenangkan ereksi nya atau jika tidak dia akan kacau.

Itu ide yang buruk.

Secepat wajah Baekhyun pergi dari penglihatan Chanyeol, paha seputih susunya memasuki penglihatan. Chaneyol menggigit bibir, mencoba tidak menyadari bagaimana celana pencek Baekhyun meluncur ke bawah menjadi rendah berbahaya karena dia butuh menyandarkan buku itu di pahanya, jadi seperti itulah dia duduk, di mana celana pendek longgarnya itu akan meluncur turun karena tekanan gravitasi dan _for fuck's sake_ kenapa pahanya harus seperti susu—

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika dia mendengar engahan tak tentu Chanyeol. Jantung Chanyeol berpacu lebih cepat karena tidak ingin ketahuan, dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar, lebih tenggelam dalam selimutnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar dari sana sekarang juga, dan katakan padaku kau tidak sakit, maka aku akan mempercayaimu." Dengan itu, Baekhyun menutup buku dan menaruhnya, dan terima kasih pada para dewa, ketika duduk tegak, dia menarik turun celana pendeknya sampai hampir menutupi lutut … tapi tidakidaktidak tidak berterima kasih pada para dewa ketika Baekhyun bangkit dari kasurnya dan menghampiri kasur Chanyeol …

Tidak tidak tidak tidaktidak …

"Menjauh dariku!" Chanyeol berbisik, tapi jelas itu tidak membuat Baekhyun terancam, hanya menaikkan alis dan lebih mendekat beberapa inci. "Lagian kenapa pula kau peduli?"

"… Tentu saja aku peduli!" Baekhyun balik berseru, dan Chaneyol dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup (dan sekali lagi dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini normal dan semua lelaki remaja mengalaminya …). "Aku sekamar denganmu, _god dammit_! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak peduli?"

 _… …_

"Lagipula, jika kau sakit, aku mungkin sekali jadi sakit juga! Pahamilah, Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang ingin menyetubuhi orang yang bersin dan batuk sepanjang waktu." … _Seharusnya aku mengantisipasi ini …_

Chanyeol mendesah, kekecewaan akan menyadari bahwa orang yang Baekhyun pedulikan bukanlah dirinya membuat semangatnya layu, tapi tepat saat akan menutup mata, dia merasakan tangan hangat dan lembut meluncur ke dahinya. Matanya terbuka dengan segera dan menemukan Baekhyun berjarak beberapa inci darinya, telapak tangannya menekan dahi Chanyeol dan aroma stroberi dan madu berhembus di lubang hidungnya—

—membuat Chanyeol sesak nafas.

"… Kau tidak seperti demam atau apa pun …" Baekhyun bergumam, kebanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menekankan tangannya lebih keras di dahi Chanyeol, seakan menemukan itu tidak efektif dan mencoba menemukn metode yang lebih baik untuk mengecek apakah teman sekamarnya benar-benar sakit atau tidak. Tangannya tetap di sana sambil merenungkan iya atau tidak untuk melakukan hal lain, dan pada akhirnya dia menggumamkan sesuatu tak jelas sebelum memundurkan tangannya.

Sampai saat ini, Chanyeol terlalu kaget untuk menyadari, dan sekarang setelah sadar akan perubahan perasaannya, dia seperti merasakan perasaan itu menjadi dua kali lipat. Dia dapat merasakan jantungnya berpacu di dada dan wajahnya memanas (dan _god dammit_ ereksinya mulai bangkit lagi dan fase apa-apaan ini), dan dia berterima kasih karena Baekhyun bergerak menjauh, atau mungkin dia terlalu cepat berbicara karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih hangat tertekan di dahinya dan ketika membuka mata yang tidak sadar ditutup, dia melihat hidung Baekhyun hampir menyentuh hidungnya, dahi mereka tertekan bersentuhan.

Nafasnya terckat di tenggorokan. Baekhyun terlalu _dekat_.

"Tidak terlihat seperti kau demam …" Baekhyun menyimpulkan, bulu matanya menekan lembut pipinya sambil melihat ke bawah berpikir. "… Aneh, aku mengira kau sakit …" Mata Baekhyun menjalar ke atas, dan jantung Chanyeol hampir meledak.

Yang lebih kecil membeku, mata coklatnya menusuki mata Chanyeol saat dia sadar betapa dekatnya mereka.

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Yang dapat Chanyeol pikirkan adalah _bibirnyabibirnyabibirnyabibirnyabibirnyabibirnyabibirnya_ dan kejadian kemarin, sangat jelas, banjir kembali ke pikirannya. Dia setengah berpikir untuk menangkap bibir itu ke bibirnya lagi dan dia dapat merasakan nafas lembut Baekhyun di wajahnya dan mencium storberi dan madu dandan dan—

—dia merasakan ereksinya menyala dan wajahnya memanas.

Chanyeol dapat melihat setiap rincian kecil akan Baekhyun, melihat saat bulu mata itu berkedip ke bawah dengan ragu, melihat _bibir penuh dosa_ itu sedikit terbuka, seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu dan dia dapat melihat semua yang ada di wajah Baekhyun _kecuali ekspresi apa yang dia miliki_ karena _god dammit_ Baekhyun tidak melihatnya lagi dan—

Baekhyun duduk terburu-buru.

"Mungkin kau harus ke dokter. Karena aku bukan." Baekhyun menyelesaikan dengan pelan sebelum bergegas keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol bingung, lega, dan dengan jantung yang tak mau berhenti berpacu.

 _Fuck._ Chanyeol mengumpat sendiri, menampar wajah dengan tangannya beberapa kali seakan-akan itu dapat menghentikkan detak jantung membaranya. _Apa yang aku pikirkan?_ _ **Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuck fuck fuck fuck**_ _…_ wajah Chanyeol panas, tapi dia tahu itu bukan karena tamparannya.

Yang dapat dia pikirkan adalah kedekatan Baekhyun, paha Bakehyun, aroma Baekhyun, dan bibir Baekhyun. Semua Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun, dan tidak berpengaruh seberapa keras dia mencoba memikirkan orang lain, dia tidak dapat berhenti.

Dia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan seberapa _dekat_ nya dia untuk mencium Baekhyun lagi. Hanya satu inci lagi; hanya satu detik lagi.

Memikirkan Baekhyun juga tidak membantu karena membuatnya lebih panas dan berkeringat sampai dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan ceroboh dan agresif dia membalikkan selimutnya, bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan ereksi mengamuk, dan merasa sedikit bingung dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan _Byun Bakhyun_ seperti ini (atau siapa pun dalam hal ini), dia menyalakan _shower_ yang dingin, tidak ingin mengalami pelepasan karena seseorang sekarang.

Saat ia meraskan bulir-bulir dingin berevaporasi di kulit panasnya, Chanyeol mendesah dan memikirkan kembali apa yang Sheun katakan padanya.

 _Fase bodoh ini lebih baik hilang dengan cepat! Sepertinya aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi._

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati ke luar gedung, menghirup aroma akan udara yang sangat dingin dan segar dan merasakan dingin yang menerpa lengan dan kaki telanjangnya. Meskipun saat itu dinginnya sore Desember, dan tanda-tanda salju pertama akan mulai turun, dia tidak peduli untuk tetap di sana, selama dia tidak kembali ke kamar.

Mungkin dingin ini dapat menyembunyikan merah di pipinya.

Mungkin dingin ini dapat mengalihkannya untuk tidak memikirkan ciuman yang mereka bagi malam sebelumnya.

Mungkin dingin ini dapat menipunya untuk percaya bahwa dia tidak menyukai ciuman itu.

Tapi tidak peduli seberapa lama dia tetap di luar sana, Baekhyun tahu hal tersebut tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau dia menyukai ciumannya.

Dan bahwa dia ingin mencium Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Itu suma nafsu._ Baekhyun mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri ketika kembali berjalan masuk, menggigil terus menerus karena dingin, mengusap lengannya agar nyaman. _Itu cuma nafsu, tidak lebih._

 _Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba bernafsu padanya, tapi itu nafsu._ Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar Chen dengan kaku. Tentu saja—teman sejati akan tertawa terlebih dahulu pada masalahmu sebelum membantu, dan itulah yang dilakukan Chen. Ketika dia merasakan mantel Chen di sekitarnya, dia menarik mantel itu ke dirinya sendiri sambil duduk di kasur sahabatnya, melihat Chen membuat secangkir kopi.

"Coklat panas, _you fuck_." Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan mengancam, kecuali dia menggigil dan hanya terdengar seperti tupai tak berdaya. Chen tertawa lagi.

"Aku tahu kau benci kopi, idiot. Kopi itu untukku." Chen tertawa lagi saat Baekhyun mengangkat alis bekunya.

"S-S-Sejak kapan kau s-suka kop-pi?" Baekhyun terbata-bata, dan Chen mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh (saat itulah Baekhyun tahu sesuatu terjadi).

"Aku hanya... tiba-tiba suka, itu saja... "

"K-Kau! Dan! K-Kim! Minseok!" Baekhyun berteriak, melihat sudut bibir Chen berkedut ke atas lebih dari biasanya. Baekhyun benar.

"Kami telah … sering jalan untuk minum kopi akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia suka kopi." Chen menyelesaikan dengan sedikit malu sambil mengambil cangkir lainnya dan mulai membuat coklat panas untuk temannya yang dingin.

"B-Bagaimana kalain berdua m-menjadi sangat dekat?" Chen hanya meliukkan alis padanya sambil membawakan coklat panas.

"Kimia." Chen meliukkan alisnya lagi, dan Baekhyun hampir tercekik akan betapa bodoh penampilan temannya.

"Serius? Sepertinya sesuatu yang baik muncul dari keidiotanmu." Baekhyun minum dari cangkir itu lagi, dan Chen merengek.

"Aku membiarkanmu di kamarku dan begini caramu memperlakukanku?"

"Kurang lebih." Chen merengek lagi sebelum memutuskan kalau hal tersebut tidak bekerja pada Baekhyun, lalu dia berhenti dan mendesah.

"Kenapa pula kau ada di luar? Kau tahu cuacanya sangat dingin, dan—"

Saat itu juga, pintunya terbuka dan Kyungsoo berjalan masuk. Mata lebarnya beralih ke Chen sebelum berpindah ke Baekhyun, dan ada sebuah ekspresi yang berubah dalam matanya, tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat mengenali hal tersebut karena cuaca dingin telah membekukan pikirannya jadi dia tidak dapat memproses apa pun.

Tanpa kata, yang paling muda menghampiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari mejanya.

"Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan hai?" Chen memanyunkan bibir dengan imut, baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun sudah terlalu mengenalnya untuk merasa jengkel.

"… … …Hei." Kyungsoo menyapa, dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun tahu mengapa Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti ini. Kejadian-kejadian tadi malam berlarian di pikirannya, dan jika dia mengingat dengan benar, sepertinya Kyungsoo membanting pintu setelah melihat mereka berciuman.

Dia pikir taksiran ini taksiran yang kecil, tapi jelas sekali tidak.

"Kyungsoo, biarkan aku bicara denganmu!" Baekhyun berkata dengan terburu-buru, tapi sebelum Chen dapat merengek karena terabaikan atau Kyungsoo dapat menolak, Baekhyun memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke luar pintu.

"Mengenai ciuman kemarin..." Baekhyun mulai saat mereka telah di luar, tapi sebelum dia dapat melanjutkan, Kyungsoo menyela dengan marah.

"Jadi itu yang kau lakukan? Bermain-main dengan perasaanku?" Kyungsoo menggeram pelan, tapi dengan cara yang hampir membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. "Ku pikir kau bukan tipe orang yang menusuk temannya dari belakang."

"Apa?" Baekhyun berkedip, bingung, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya.

"Awalnya, kau mendengarkanku yang beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol ... imut, lalu pada akhirnya kau membuat dirimu bersama dengannya."

"Apa?! Itu benar-benar salah, aku bersumpah-"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau beromong kosong padaku atau tidak, Byun Baekhyun, tapi jangan seret aku dalam hal ini. Jika Chanyeol ingin mengikutimu seperti _puppy_ , jangan lakukan ini padaku ketika kau sudah tahu dia memiliki perasaan terhadapmu—"

"Jadi ini tentang itu?" Baekhyun tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo termangu. "Kau pikir Chanyeol _menyukai_ ku?" Kyungsoo berhenti, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata lebar, bingung, dan itu hanya membuat keadaan lebih lucu untuk Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua melangkah menuju Kyungsoo dengan cara yang hampir mengancam. Ketika wajahnya berjarak beberapa inci dari Kyungsoo, yang memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk balik menatap dengan tenang, Baekhyun terkikik, mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?" Suara Baekhyun pelan, dan mata Kyungsoo melebar.

"A-Aku .."

"Kau itu idiot, Kyungsoo, sumpah _deh_." Baekhyun tertawa lagi, dan dia dapat melihat mata Kyungsoo menajam. Tidak ada yang dapat menghinanya tanpa alasan.

"Kau selalu memanggilnya 'Yeol', dan ketika aku melakukannya Chanyeol berseru padaku untuk berhenti, dan—"

" _Serius?"_ Baekhyun mencengkram perutnya dan terus tertawa, dan Kyungsoo memerah malu dan marah sambil menunggu mantan teman sekamarnya untuk menjelaskan situasi ini. _God, Park Chanyeol itu sungguh bodoh, bahkan berseru pada Kyungsoo untuk berhenti._

"Kyungsoo, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Baekhyun menyelesaikan setelah dia mengusap air mata tawa dari matanya. "Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyukaiku."

"…" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata lebar dan tak teryakini.

"Begini, Chanyeol itu punya ego yang besar. Sudah pasti dia akan melakukan tantangan itu jika semua orang mau dia melakukannya." _Oke, menurut prespektifku, aku juga tidak terlalu yakin mengapa dia melakukan tantangannya, tapi …_ "Juga, selera dia lebih … uhm _beradab_."

Kyungsoo terus menatap bingung.

"Yang artinya, Kyungsoo-ah, dia tidak akan menyukai _slut_ terbaik sekolah, yang bibirnya ternodai dengan _cum_ dari penis yang tak terhitung dan bokongnya yang terkorupsi oleh lelaki yang bahkan tak bisa diingatnya." Kyungsoo berkedip dan memerah pada detail eksplisit dan betapa blak-blakannya Baekhyun mengenai semua ini.

"Juga, aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Tidak akan."

"B-B-Bagaimana bisa kau sangat yakin—"

"Aku sangat yakin, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun membalas dengan kalem walau suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku. Kyungsoo, bahkan jika aku menyukai seseorang, itu pasti bukan dia. _For fuck's sake_ , bahkan jika tinggal kami berdua di dunia ini, aku tidak akan _mendekati_ yang namanya melihat dia dengan cara yang romantis. Jangan khawatir."

Bibir berbentuk hati Kyungsoo membentuk garis lurus sambil mempertimbangkan ini.

"Aku pikir kau lebih tahu." Baekhyun berdiri tegap dan menatap mata lebar Kyungsoo.

"Memang, aku bersetubuh ke mana-mana. Aku minum, terkadang merokok. Aku tidak peduli akan membangun hidup yang baik, karena menurutku hal seperti itu tak ada. Aku melakukan semua hal yang orang-orang benci ketika seseorang melakukannya." Dia melihat mata Kyungsoo terbesit kaget karena dia tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo telah benar-benar menilai dirinya dari kesan pertama. "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku orang jahat. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati temanku, tidak demi apa pun, dan tentu saja tidak demi cinta."

Dia melihat mata Kyungsoo terbesit dengan penyesalan besar, dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa tak enak. Jadi dia berjalan menuju mantan teman sekamarnya dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Jadi, aku rindu kita yang jadi teman sekamar. Bagaimana kalau kita main hari ini?" Penawaran itu sebaik permohonan maaf, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk syukur, mengirimkan senyuman kecil sebelum membiarkan Baekhyun menariknya.

.

.

.

.

Chen selalu menyebut dirinya orang yang baik.

Orang yang baik dan tidak kepo.

Tapi ketika dia melihat sahabatnya menyeret mantan teman sekamarnya jauh dengan mencurigakan, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut campur ke urusan orang lain.

Sebenarnya, ini termasuk urusannya. Bagaimana pun juga, yang dia bicarakan merupakan sahabat dan teman sekamarnya.

Ketika selesai, walau dia merasa tersinggung karena mereka benar-benar melupakan dan mencampakkannya dari satu sama lain, setidaknya dia mendapatkan beberapa informasi menarik.

 _Jadi Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol, eh?_ Chen tersenyum hampir iblis karena mengetahui sesuatu yang baru mengenai teman sekamarnya. Hal baru itu benar-benar mengkonfirmasi obesravsi mabuknya kemarin, ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo dengan tidak terlalu halusnya bangun dan bergegas keluar pintu, wajahnya mengerut dengan amarah dan cemburu.

Mungkin Chen bisa sedikit membantu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru-baru ini, Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun.

Dia membenci pendiri kelas memasak mereka.

"Noona?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggoreng daging sapi, melihat ketua menyeramkan, yang namanya Jessica itu, berjalan menghampiri dengan senyum manis yang menipu. "Aku tidak yakin apa arti kata ini …"Dia menggesturkan pada Baekhyun untuk memberikan resepnya, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan mundur menjauh ketika ketua itu datang hingga satu meter dekatnya dengan dia.

Mendesah, yang lebih tinggi menaruh makanannya, tidak melewatkan tatapan bingung yang diberikan wajah Jessica pada sikap Baekhyun, dan mengambil resep itu untuk menunjukkan sesuatu pada Jessica. Dia menjelaskan pada Chanyeol, lalu berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun berjalan kembali dan lanjut membantu seperti tak terjadi apa pun.

"Mengapa kau sangat membencinya?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Baekhyun menaburkan garam (terlalu banyak) di atas daging sapi. Dia mengabaikannya.

" _You fuck_ , aku bicara padamu!" Chanyeol mendesis, tergoda untuk mengambil daging sapi berdesis itu dan melemparnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku membenci semua perempuan." Baekhyun membalas acuh tak acuh setelah banyak penekanan dari Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi menaikkan alis.

"Wow … aku tahu gay tidak suka perempuan, tapi aku tidka pernah tahu kalau mereka _membenci_ perempuan …" Jengkel, Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk dan menyodorkannya dengan kasar pada Chanyeol (walau beratnya tidak berefek banyak untuk seseorang seperti si raksasa) sebelum berjalan menghampiri, mengambil daging sapinya.

"Tapi maksudku … Kau tidak perlu membenci Jessica-noona. Dia baik, _you know_." _Jika melihatnya melalui topeng dinginnya dan kepribadiannya dan karakternya …_

"Semua perempuan itu sama. Mereka hanya memanipulasi orang lain dan menusuk dari belakang dan mengkhianati dan selingkuh." Baekhyun mengeluarkan. Mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Wow, kau sangat berpikiran sempit, Byun Baekhyun. Berhenti menggeneralisasi orang-orang, atau jika tidak kau mungkin menaruhku bersama denganmu." Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia lebih merasa lebih jahil-keterlaluan daripada keterlaluan-keterlaluan hari ini, dan dia senang melihat Baekhyun menjadi gusar.

" _Fuck you_ , Park Chanyeol." Baekhyum mendesis, mata menajam menjadi celah sebelum mengambil daging sapi matang dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Saat itulah Chanyeol menyesalinya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Itu potonganku!" Mereka menghabiskan sisa sesi itu dengan bertengkar pada satu sama lain akan siapa yang mendapatkan potongan daging sapi terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terasa lama sekali sejak kita terkahir kali berbincang." Chen berkata sambil dia dan Chanyeol berjalan pulang dari sesi musik, teman-temman yang lain entah mengapa tidak kelihatan. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Mengenai Kyungsoo …" Chen memulai, dan Chanyeol hampir berhenti berjalan karena kaget. "Apa kau menyadari bagaimana dia beritngkah di sekitarmu?"

"… Uh …" Chanyeol berpikir keras, tapi dia benar-benar tak dapat memikirkan apa pun. "Normal?"

Chen tidak merespon, dan untuk sesaat Chanyeol takut kalau mantan teman sekamarnya itu telah melihat ke dalam dirinya dan menyadari perasaan pada taksirannya itu—

"… Kau seharusnya lebih sering jalan dengannya." Chen akhirnya mengatakan, dan Chanyeol memerah. Beruntungnya, Chen melihat ke arah lain sambil melambaikan tangan ke beberapa teman-temannya yang Chanyeol tak kenali.

 _Apakah dia tahu?_ Chanyeol berpikir pada diri sendiri, tapi sebelum dia dapat bertanya (dengan halus, tentunya), Chen melanjutkan.

"Jadi … tantangan beranimu, eh?" Chen meliukkan alisnya, dan tanpa sukarela jantung Chanyeol berdetak. Dia memukul bahu Chen, pipi menjadi merah muda.

"Itu cuma tantangan, tidak lebih." Chanyeol menajamkan matanya. "Apa yang kau sugestikan?"

"Tidak, tidak." Chen mengedikkan bahu dengan santai. "Hanya saja aku pikir kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku juga begitu …" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri.

"Tadi itu apa?" Suara Chen meninggi, dan Chanyeol memerah, menggoyangkan tangan dan menggelengkan kepala.

"B-Bukan apa-apa!" Dia membalas dengan terburu-buru. Chen sepertinya tidak melihat apa pun selain yang biasanya dan dia mengedikkan bahu sebelum melihat kakinya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu lelaki datang dan membuatnya jatuh cinta," Chen mendesah sambil berhenti berjalan sejenak dan menendang debu tak terlihat di kakinya. "Maksudku, aku tahu dia selalu ingin membuat orang jatuh cinta padanya, tapi kali ini aku hanya ingin seseorang membawa dia keluar dari dunia seksnya dan membiarkannya terjun pada satu cinta."

 _Yeah, itu mungkin saja. Jika Baekhyun_ _ **percaya**_ _pada hal itu._ Chanyeol berpikir secara mental pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi itu kemungkinan yang tak mungkin, ya kan?" Chen mengeluarkan kikikan kecil. "Dia mungkin akan selingkuh dari pacarnya dengan 10 lelaki lainnya, aku tidak akan terkejut—"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menginterupsi, berdiri di sana termangu smabil melihat pada seseorang yang seharusnya sahabat Baekhyun.

"Maksudku, dia banyak sekali bermain-main dengan orang-orang. Dia mempunyai karakter selingkuh itu, _you know_?"

"Baekhyun tidak seperti itu." Chen berkedip kaget, tapi Chanyeol sebenarnya dapat mengatakan yang lebih jahat jika mantan teman sekamarnya itu bukan salah satu teman baiknya, seperti _'Apa kau melihat temanmu dengan rendah? Ku pikir kau mengetahuinya lebih baik daripada itu.'_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Baekhyun benci selingkuh, katanya itu hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan." Chanyeol menjelaskan perlahan, hampir seperti Chen itu bodoh. "Dia sering sekali mengatakannya padaku sampai-sampai tertanam di kepalaku. TERTANAM!" _Belum lagi waktu itu dengan si bajingan biseksual yang memaksakan dirinya pada Baekhyun …_

"Benarkah?" Chen tercengang, dan saat itulah ketika semua kecurigaan Chanyeol akan mantan teman sekamar yang mengerjainya menghilang ke udara. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku …"

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih dia benci: cinta atau selingkuh." Chen mengedip lagi.

"Sejak kapan dia membenci cinta?"

"Sejak dahulu kala." Chanyeol membalas, dan berbalik untuk menatap Chen dengan benar. Apakah lelaki ini tidak tahu apa pun?

"Aku hanya … dia tidak pernah memberi tahuku tentang ini sebelumnya …" Chen berbisik, dan ketika dia lanjut berjalan, Chanyeol tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Dia hanya … setelah apa yang terjadi, dia normal selain minum alkohol dan tidur-tidur. Aku cukup yakin tidak ada hal lain yang berubah—well, aku _tadinya_ cukup yakin sampai kau memberi tahuku hal ini—" saat itu juga, suara Chen melemah, mata terarah pada sesuatu. Penasaran dan otomatis, Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan pintu kamarnya dan Bakhyun memasuki penglihatannya—kecuali kali ini, pintu itu terlihat berbeda.

Tulisan asal merah dan marah dari pilok dan cat menghiasi hampir setiap inci dari pintu itu, dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti kata yang tertulis di sana selain dua huruf besar tersemprot di tengah bagian pintu itu.

'PERGILAH MATI'

Ketika Chanyeol memicing lebih dekat, dia dapat melihat kata-kata seperti ' _whore_ ' dan ' _slut_ ' dan kalimat jelek seperti 'hisaplah paman kayaku, dia akan membayarmu dengan pendapatannya', 'satu-satunya pekerjaan yang akan kau dapatkan adalah menjadi prostitusi di pusat kota' dan 'satu-satunya yang dilihat orang-orang darimu adalah tubuhmu, dan tubuh itu sangat terpakai dan ternodai kau akan tertinggal tak diinginkan suatu hari'.

" _What the fuck_ …" Chanyeol berbisik, merasakan hatinya bengkak dengan emosi intens (karena apa, dia masih tak tahu). Bagaimana pun juga, sebelum dia dapat meledak, Chen menyelanya.

"Ini ditujukan pada Baekhyun." Dia mendesah. "Setiap orang yang populer pasti mempunyai _haters_ juga."

"Kenapa mereka memebencinya?" _Hanya aku yang boleh membencinya._ "Bukan seperti dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah juga—disamping bersetubuh dengan sembarang orang, tentunya."

"Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Jika yang kau katakan itu benar, dia belum pernah membuat seseorang selingkuh, jadi secara teknis dia tidak pernah menyinggung siapa pun." Chen mengambil tisu dan mengelapnya, lalu mendesah ketika tulisan itu tidak mau hilang. "Sepertinya sudah di sini untuk waktu yang lama. _Anyway_ , dia sebenarnya sering mendapatkan kebencian. Tapi hal itu tidak terlalu mengganggunya."

"Tapi siapa yang membencinya?" _The fuck?_ Chanyeol menatap huruf berwarna merah itu, dan jika dia melihatnya dalam gelap, dia akan sangat takut.

"Orang-orang yang cemburu padanya. Mereka yang ingin menjadi dirinya, atau ingin penampilan dan tubuhya. Terkadang kepribadiannya juga. Pikirkanlah—dia bisa mendapatkan semua lelaki yang dia inginkan, nilanya cukup bagus, dia juga cukup sosial dan enak diajak bicara, dan yang paling penting dia bisa menjadi peduli ketika sisuasinya memanggil." _Salahsalahsalahsalahsalahsalah_. Pikir Chanyeol dan mengabaikan perasaan menggerutu dari bagian minor dalam dirinya yang mengatakan dia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia bisa dibilang sempurna. Jika para lelaki tidak menginginkannya maka mereka ingin mejadi dirinya."

"Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi juga, bisa dibilang, beberapa lelaki cukup picik—mereka sepertinya tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa semua taksiran mereka ingin bersetebuh dengan Baekhyun. Sepertinya mereka berpikir kalau taksiran-taksiran itu milik mereka walau taksiran-taksiran itu bahkan tidak memperhatikan mereka. Jadi _yeah_. Sebagai gantinya mereka meluapkannya pada Baekhyun."

"Beberapa … beberapa kata-katanya sangat buruk …" Chanyeol mengomentari, menggerakan tangannya di atas cat merah, jari-jari bergetar.

" _Yeah_ , tapi Baekhyun itu _tough cookie*_ —kemungkinan dia hanya akan mengganti pintunya saja. Terkadang orang-orang ini harus menyudahi obsesi mereka. Aku bertaruh jka Bakehyun memberikan tawaran untuk tidur dengannya, mereka akan mengambil tawaran itu dengan cepat." Chen mendesah lagi. "Dia mendapatkan kebencian dan ancaman hebat dari surat hingga perlakuan fisik langsung, seperit mendorong, mengingsut, 'secara tak sengaja' membuatnya tersandung dan sebagainya. Mereka terkadang, jika bisa, menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil semua barang-barang miliknya, lalu membakarnya—pernah sekali, mencelupkan laptopnya dalam air, tapi dia hanyat tertawa dan mengatakan padaku kalau mereka memberikan dirinya alasan untuk tidak mengerjakan pr. Mereka sangat keji. Pernah waktu itu—apa yang kau lakukan?" Chen berhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol meludahi lengan _jumper-_ nya dan mulai menggosok pintu dengan lengan bajunya itu. (*orang yang kuat atau tak mudah tersakiti)

"Menurutmu apa?" Chanyeol menggosok lebih keras. Chen memandanginya.

"Aku tinggal menelepon Baekhyun saja dan memberi tahunya untuk mengganti pintu, bukan masalah besar—" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan berdiri, berbalik ke mantan teman sekamarnya.

"Aku tahu Bakehyun itu ' _tough cookie_ ', aku tahu itu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi ketika harus mentolerasi hal-hal seperti ini—" Dia menunujuk huruf-huruf marah yang terendam dalam merah dengan jari-jari bergetar. "—bahkan _cookies_ terkuat dan batu bata terkeras pun dapat hancur."

"Mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan hancur sekarang, tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari dia mengalami hari yang buruk, memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk, dan hanya ingin hari cepat berlalu dan menyudahinya, tapi dia harus berurusan dengan hal ini? Bagaimana jika hari itu hari ini?" Chanyeol dapat mendengar nafas beratnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia sangat kesal dengan ini, dan dia dapat melihat mata lebar Chen balik menatapnya. "Bagaimana jika dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berurusan dengan apa pun hari ini?"

Ada keheningan sejenak dan karena mendapatkan kenyamanan dalam kehabisan kata-kata Chen, Chanyeol berbalik dengan hembusan nafas berat dan meludahi lengan bajunya lagi sebelum mulai menggosok pintu.

Chen yang kehabisan kata-kata itu merupakan hal kecil. Chen kaget pada tingkat di mana jika sekarang kiamat, dia tidak akan sekaget ini.

Dia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengelap pintu itu dengan tekad, dan merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menjadi teman yang payah. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu ini, semua hal yang Chanyeol katakan padanya mengenai Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak pernah mermikirkan _fakta_ kentara bahwa Baekhyun mungkin hancur karena di bawah tekanan dan kebencian suatu hari nanti?

Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, hampir tak mungkin, tapi masih ada sedikit kemungkinan—satu atom kesempatan, bahwa Baekhyun akan tersentak dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Dan jika ada seratus atom kesempatan, Chen tak akan memilikkinya.

Ada fakta lain juga bahwa sikap Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun benar-benar berubah dibandingkan dengan pertama kali Chen melihatnya. Sangat-sangat terbalik sampai Chen bertanya-tanya apakah dia benar-benar Chanyeol.

"Juga, jangan _berani-berani_ -nya kau mengatkan ini pada Bakehyun." Chanyeol mendesis.

 _Apakah … dia peduli pada Baekhyun?_ Chen merenung sendiri tepat saat dia memberi tahu mantan teman sekamarnya kalau dia akan mengambil handuk basah untuk membantunya.

 _Tidak ada satu pun yang melakukan itu pada Bakehyun sebelumya._

 _Belum pernah ada yang perhatian pada Baekhyun tanpa meminta imbalan apa pun._

Dan dia sangat berterima kasih, lebih dari apa pun.

Berterima kasih bahwa seseorang seperti Chanhyeol mau membantunya mengenai Baekhyun. Berterima kasih bahwa untuk kali ini seseorang benar-benar peduli akan kesejahteraan sahabatnya dan tidak hanya menyetubuhi tubuhnya.

 _Mudah-mudahan Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu di masa depan. Mudah-mudahan seseorang sepertimu bisa menghentikannya dari kesakitan, menghentikkannya dari omong kosong ini, dan menghentikannya dari mempercayai bahwa cinta itu hanya kebohongan._

 _Coba saja dia dapat menemukan seseorang seperitmu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun sadari ada yang janggal ketika dia menyelesaikan kelasnya adalah pintu dar kamarnya.

Dia membukanya, membantingnya, dan menghadapi orang yang paling mungkin melakukan hal tersebut pada pintunya.

"Mengapa pintunya basah?" Chanyeol mendongak dari ponselnya, mengedip lugu (yang Baekhyun tak ketahui meski dia tahu semua).

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Dia membalas dengan kasual. Baekhyun menajamkan mata curiga.

"Beritahu aku sekarang apa yang kau lakukan pada pintunya." Akan hal itu, Chanyeol berdiri, melempar ponsel ke kasur, dan melangkah menghampiri teman sekamarnya.

"Buat aku." Suaranya rendah, halus dan hampir seksi. Baekhyun merinding, awalanya dia kehilangan kata-kata. Lalu dia menyeringai saat sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Yeol …" Dia mendengkur, tapi bukannya melihat amarah melewati wajah raksasa itu, Chanyeol malah menyeringai lebih lebar dibandingkan yang dia lakukan.

"Simpan itu. Aku sudah terbiasa." _Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya_ … Chanyeol mulai berpikir, tapi dengan cepat mematahkannya, mendorong jauh pemikiran itu. Baekhyun tergagap, untuk pertama kalinya bingung, dan seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar.

" _Fuck you_ , Park Chanyeol." Dia menggeram, tapi bukannya melangkah mundurkarena hinaan itu, Chanyeol malah melangkah maju. Otomatis Baekhyun melangkah mundur, langkah mereka sesuai pada satu sama lain dan jarak mereka tetap sama sampai Baekyun tersudut di pintu. Sebelum dia dapat memikirkan untuk kabur, Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Baekhyun, menjebak nya di tempat itu.

"Jaga kata-katamu." Chanyeol terkikik muram, dan Baekhyun memerah malu (bukan karena kedekatannya, tidak tidak tidak).

"Aku benci kau—"

"Shh. Bersihkan mulut mungilmu itu, atau jika tidak, kau tak tahu kan bagaimana aku akan mengotorinya." Jika Chanyeol bersandar lebih dekat, Baekhyun akan mendengar jantungnya yang berpacu, seperti Chanyeol yang dapat mendengar miliknya.

"…" Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun kalah, tapi tidak lama.

" _Fuck you_." Baekhyun mengumpat dengan menantang, melihat dahi Chanyeol mengerut pada ketidak patuhan itu, merasakan sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat bibir Chanyeol berkedut ke bawah. "Kau bisa mencoba menghentikkanku tapi kau tahu, kau dan _fucking cunt ass_ -mu tidak bisa bahkan jika kau mencoba. _Fuck you, you fucking fuck_. Aku bukan _motherfucking bitch_ -mu _asshole_ kau tidak bisa mengkontrolku dan penis kecil _bitchass_ -mu itu tidak akan cukup untuk—" Bagaimana pun juga, sebelum Baekhyun dapat melanjutkan, perkataannya dihentikan dngan sepasang bibir. Ya, benar—Park _fucking_ Chanyeol dapat melakukan apa pun padanya, tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat dihentikan—

Tunggu, sepasang bibir?

Mata Baekhyun melebar saat menatap mata tertutup Chanyeol, merasakan bibir lembut Chanyeol di bibirnya, dan mencium aroma vanila dan apel berhembus di hidungnya dan _for fuck's sake_ itu aroma Chanyeol dan _goddamn_ kau Chanyeol mengapa aromamu sangat wangi—

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah lidah memasuki bibirnya, dan sebelum sadar, dia balik mencium dengan kuat, merasakan tangan besar dan tak berpengalaman Chanyeol meninggalkan dinding dan memegang bahu Baekhyun. Percikan cahaya di sepanjang tubuh, membuatnya tersengat listrik dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol bukan pencium terbaik, malahan dia mungkin yang terburuk, tapi _oh god_ rasanya sangat enak menciuminya—

Tunggu.

Tanpa peringatan, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol, dan dalam prosesnya gigi Baekhyun tak sengaja menggores bibir Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi tersandung ke belakang dengan kaget, tapi saat itu tidak ada yang sekaget dan sengeri Baekhyun.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan?_

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, keduanya terengah, bibir Baekhyun bengkak karena ciuman bergairah itu dan bibir awah Chanyeol berdarah, dan mereka berdua menunggu satu sama lain untuk menjelaskan aksi mereka.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan? Dengannya?_

"Baekhyun—" Chanyeol mulai, tapi sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan, Baekhyun melarikan diri keluar pintu tanpa peduli untuk menutupnya, selama ini tidak pernah melupakan rasa Chanyeol yang tertinggal di bibirnya dan detakan cepat jantungnya.

.

ooo

.

BALASAN REVIEW:

Maaf kalau ada salah tulis nama

Ikakaaaaaaaa : Iya dia Chanbaek shipper XD sama seperti kita wkwk

Baekfrappe : EMANG BISAAN SI BLEHMEH NGEGGANTUNGNYAAAA

BaekheeByunnie : Awww maaf sekali TT berry updatenya sekarang. Maaf bangeeeeeet. Ini udah lanjut yaaa

Bumbu-cimol : Iya emang XD tod itu tidak baik sodar sodara wkwk

Maybae506 : Greget parah emang. Maaf updatenya hari ini TT makasih semangatnya.

Park Beichan : Cium cium! Udah baca kan? XD

Latifanh : Betul sekali! Wkwkwk

Dhea Park : Gengsi parah emang wkwk udah lanjut ya makasih semangatnya.

Eka915 : makasih semangatnya. Love you too~

Hyera832 : gak gaje kok kamu suma hype aja XD sayangnya gak ampe 20. But here I am! Update! yeay! XD

Azzure : Ini udah next XD udah gak sabar ya. maaf lama XD

Daebaektaeluv : INI UDAH NEXT XD

SuciMyM614 : Ini udah update maaf lamaaa! Makasih semangatnya.

Jung HaRa : Maaaaaaf sepertinya berry ngetranslatenya jelek nih ntar Berry edit. Mudah mudahan yang chap ini ngerti. Btw sarannya thank youuu

HyunAPark12 : Makasih sarannya dear. Padahal aku pasti cek dulu sebelum post sepertinya Berry terlalu mabok dengan beribu-ribu kataXD Berry bakal lebih teliti lagi. ini udah update makasih sarannya.

Likah999 : Emang makin seruuuuu! Keep reading! Ini udah lanjut

Hyun CB614 : Sabaaaaaaaaar TT

ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik): Udah next! XD

Chanpagne : ADUH INI ANAK SATU YA GAK NYELOW XD INI UDAH UPDATE! YEAY! LOVE YOU TOO DEAR /GIVE BACK THE SUPER HUG/ MAKASIH DAH YA SEMANGATNYA XD MAAF UPDATENYA MALAM MALAM /ikutan gak nyelow/

Byunsilb : Makasih udah review semua chap TT ini udah lanjut. Makasih lagi semangatnya!

Byunae18 : Sama XD unyu bat dah Sehun. Ini sudah lanjut maaf lama dan makasih semangatnya!

ChanBMine : XD baca dulu baru review dong wkwk terserah sih Berry mah bebas. Udah ya oneshootnya.

LuckyDeer : Ini sudah lanjut. Maaf lama TT Makasih semangatnya!

Aphroditears : Such a good username btw. /salfok/ iya ya cium aja XD udah baca kan tapi wkwk

Sider yang tiba-tiba tobat : Tak apa kok berry juga sering jadi sider wkwk panggil aku berry aja btw. Ini sudah next yaaa.

Baekbooty : BERRY GOOD THO XD untuk kapan dapat penis yeol tunggu saja yaaaa XD set dah mesum banget /padaha samanya/ ini update. tiap Minggu tapi maaf gak bisa sering sering.

.

MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, BACA, FAV, DAN FOLLOW. MAAF BANGET YA GAK UPDATE SENIN KEMAREN. TERHURA BERRY BANYAK YANG REVIEW. THANK YOU ALL!

.

T/N :

Oke gak akal banyak omong, cuma mau minta maaf karena baru update tapi itu keputusan Berry karena Berry mau editin chap2 sebelumnya.

Satu lagi, buat yang gak baca Melons and football, di sana Berry kasih tahu sesuatu, yaitu Berry pernah nulis di CHANBAEK INDONESIA judulnya What are You Waiting for? Itu tuh FWC dan Berry ingin minta pendapat kalian XD. So, please baca dan kasih saran XD

Last, tinggalkan jejak please.

Xoxo,

Berry


	12. Itu Hanya Sebuah Fase

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

15117

.

.

.

Chanyeol lelah dengan fase yang terjadi ini.

Setiap Baekhyun ada di dekatnya, dia merasa gugup, selalu entah bergetar gugup atau mencoba berhenti melihat _bibir Baekhyun_ atau _mata Baekhyun_ atau _paha Baekhyun_ atau apa pun yang Baekhyun. Kemungkinan bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia memikirkan seseorang dengan sangat seksual juga tidak membantu.

 _Ini hanya sebuah fase._ Dia mengingatkan diri sendiri kapan pun dia sesak nafas dan terangsang. _Aku harap fase ini cepat berakhir._

Sejujurnya, dia tidak bermaksud untuk mencium Baekhyun lagi—justru, hal tersebut tidak pernah _melintas_ di pikirannya. Oke, dia mengaku kalau dia pernah berpikiran untuk mencium Baekhyun lagi, tidak pernah gagal untuk bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasa bibir Baekhyun di bibirnya lagi, tapi tidak pernah berpikiran untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

 _Itu hanya sebuah fase._ Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, tapi _oh god_ apakah sebuah fase membuat ciuman terasa jauh lebih enak, ataukah hanya dirinya saja? Apakah sebuah fase membuat ciuman meninggalkan guncangan di sekujur tubuhnya, meninggalkan jejak gairah berapi-api di kulitnya?

Dia setengah berpikir untuk mencari tahu yang disebut-sebut sebagai _fase_ ini, tapi ketika membuka laptonya, dia tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia pun menutup laptopnya, frustasi.

Dia mengerang di bantalnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mendatanginya. Yang dia tahu, menjadi lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun merupakan sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan, dan ketika dekat dengannya, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain _bibirnya bibirnya bibirnya_ , kata-kata itu menjadi mantra yang berlarian di pikiran lelahnya.

Ketika dia mencium Baekhyun lagi, tanpa diketahuinya, dia merasakan kembang api seperti meledak dalam dirinya, membuatnya sesak nafas. Bibir Baekhyun sangat enak dengan bibirnya.

Yang lebih baik lagi adalah Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu dengan sama kuatnya, tangannya meraih untuk memegang kaus Chanyeol, menariknya lebih dekat, dan sebelum Chanyeol sadar, dia telah memasukkan lidahnya di gua kecil Baekhyun.

Ciumannya terasa sangat enak dia tidak dapat berhenti, dan dia tahu Baekhyun juga tidak menginginkannya. Jadi ketika tiba-tiba didorong ke belakang, dia sungguh bingung sebenarnya.

Sangat bingung sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bibirnya berdarah. Dia mengamati mata Baekhyun, yang terlekat dengan horor, ekspresinya tergores dengan kesakitan dan gairah. Seseuatu menahannya.

"Baekhyun—" Chanyeol ingin menjelaskan, mengatakan apa pun untuk menghentikkan Baekhyun melihatnya seperti itu, tapi sebelum dia dapat utter kata-kata lain (lagipula dia kehilangan kata-kata, Baekhyun telah melarikan diri.

 _Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Baekhyun._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, tapi dia tahu pada akhirnya dia hanya mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri. _Tapa apa yang menahanmu?_

 _Kenapa kau tidak menciumku saja dan melupakannya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika Baekhyun kembali, dia tidak berbicara dan mengabaikan Chanyeol sampai-sampai Chanyeol mulai merasa dirinya berhenti eksis.

Sedikit sulit dan menyakiti hati sebenarnya, tapi Chanyeol berpura-pura tak peduli.

Sampai suatu hari, tepatnya beberapa hari kemudian dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun!" Dia berseru ketika Baekhyun berada di kamar. Teman sekamarnya tidak bereaksi, bahkan tak tersentak, sambil terus melipat bajunya. Kesal, Chanyeol berseru lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Tak ada respon.

" _Whore_!" Oke, mungkin itu sedikit keterlaluan, dan meskipun Chanyeol yang dulu akan menghinanya seperti itu tanpa buang waktu, sekarang Chanyeol tidak tega melakukannya. Ketika kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dia berharap dapat menariknya kembali, merasa bersalah, tapi karena melihat tak adanya reaksi, benar-benar membuat hatinya mengecil.

Sehingga dia melanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, hampir setiap hari dan hampir setiap dia memasuki kamar, kecuali saat malam, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan orang lain, kalau tidak sedang melakukan sesi penuh bercumbu, mereka bersiap untuk bersetubuh di kasur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bersumpah hal tersebut semakin sering, dan dia bersumpah kali ini dia tidak merasa jijik atau jengkel, tapi jijik, jengkel, kesal, sangat marah, bahkan lebih jengkel, bahkan lebih kesal, dan ada sesuatu yang mencakar dalam dirinya dan tak mau pergi.

Setiap dia melihat Baekhyun dengan seseorang, dia hanya ingin memisahkan mereka.

Dia menyebut emosi ini sebagai _kemungkinan-aku-sudah-sangat-tak-bisa-berurusan-lagi-dengan-dia-yang-bersetubuh-di-kamarku-dia-seharusnya-bersetubuh-di-tempat-lain-dan-berhenti-mengotori-kamarku-aku-sudah-tak-bisa-menahannya-lagi-ya-itu-dia-itu-maksudnya_. Mengetahui perasaan itulah yang dia rasakan setiap ingin meninju dinding setelah menyaksikan Baekhyun yang melakukan hal intim dengan orang lain, menenangkannya.

 _Fase apa pun kau, aku berharap kau secepatnya keluar dari sistemku_. Karena Chanyeol mulai khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri, dan dia mulai takut bahwa fase ini mungkin tidak akan hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun butuh penenang hati.

Setelah ciuman kedua itu, dia tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar. Kapan pun dia menggigit bibir, menjilat bibir, minum atau makan sesuatu, dia sering kali diingatkan dengan ciuman bersama musuhnya itu.

Baekhyun tidak akan memikirkannya sedetik pun jika dia mencium lelaki lain, walau mereka lebih berpengalaman. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan betapa enaknya sebuah persetubuhan setelah dia menyetubuhi seseorang! Bagaimana bisa pikirannya terus kembali pada hal ini?

Hanya ciuman bergairah di pintu, aksi polos jika dibandingkan dengan semua hal kotor yang telah Baekhyun lakukan dengan orang lain.

Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, menolak untuk menagkui, tapi ada akhirnya tak terelakkan: Dia menyukainya.

Dia _sangat_ menyukainya.

 _Itu nafsu,_ dia mengingatkan diri sendiri, tapi pernyataan itu tidak menjelaskan bagaimana ciuman Chanyeol membuat wajahnya terbakar dan perutnya terbalik.

 _Itu … nafsu baru._ Dia kemudian memutuskan, memilih untuk percaya bahwa mungkin tubuhnya berubah karena pertumbuhan, tapi bahkan setelah mencapai kesimpulan tersebut, Baekhyun merasa gelisah.

Jadi bukannya memaksa pemikiran ini ke belakang pikirannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bereksperimen (atau lebih seperti mencoba membuktikan pada dirinya bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak spesial. Karena dia memang seperti itu).

Akhir-akhir ini dia berhenti sejenak dari bersetubuh, tapi sekarang dia ingin memulai lagi—bukan karena merasa _horny_ , tapi karena dia _harus_ mengeluarkan Park Chanyeol dari pikirannya.

Jadi, dia menghabiskan beberapa hari ke depan dengan mencari orang, terkadang lelaki acak yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya tapi yang dengan-tidak-halus mengecek bokongnya, dan dia dengan-tidak-halus berjalan menuju mereka, dan tanpa bertukar lirikan dan kata, dia akan menarik dan mencium mereka segairah Chanyeol menciumnya. Terkadang, dia akan bertindak jauh sampai menyetubuhi mereka, dan untuk beberapa hari kemudian dia bersetubuh setidaknya 5 kali sehari. Ketika waktunya malam, dia akan merasa lelah, sampai-sampai dia jatuh tertidur bahkan sebelum Chanyeol dapat kembali ke kamar.

Tapi itu tidak pernah sama.

Rasa akan cahaya meledak di kulitnya itu tak ada, begitu pula dengan kesesakan nafas ketika Chanyeol sangat, _sangat_ dekat dengannya. Tidak ada _**fuck**_ _-aku-hanya ingin-menciumnya-sampai-bibirnya-menghilang_ dengan orang lain, dan biasanya setelah setengah menit dia akan muak dan bosan mencium orang itu. Itu aneh, mengingat seharusnya tubuh Baekhyun mengalami 'pertumbuhan' jadi dia seharusnya merasakan seperti ini ke semua orang, tapi ternyata benar-benar berbeda.

Dia menyalahkannya pada kurangnya kemampuan ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya juga tidak membantu. Setiap dia mendengar suara berat Chanyeol (dan _oh_ _ **god**_ terkadang suara itu berefek sesuatu padanya sampai-sampai dia tidak ingin tahu apa itu), dia diingatkan dengan bibir itu, dengan bagaimana bibir itu pas di bibirnya—tidak tepat sempurna, tapi benar-benar kekurangan yang membuat ciuman itu jauh lebih tak tertahankan. Semua pikiran ini tak disengaja, yang berarti Baekhyun tidak sadar apa yang dia pikirkan sampai dia memikirkannya. Awalnya dia berpikiran untuk menyangkal pemikiran ini, tapi setelah pemikiran itu membanjiri pikirannya, dia menyerah, sebagai gantinya menyalahkan hal ini sebagai nafsu.

Seminggu berlalu dengan dia yang mengabaikan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang berteriak padanya, memanggil namanya dari ' _puppy_ ' sampai ' _slut_ ' untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, dan tak satu panggilan pun membuatnya tersinggug. Dia sadar Chanyeol menyukai ciuman itu, dan dia tahu Chanyeol tahu dia menyukainya juga.

Dan itu tidak membantu, sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku benci ini_. Chanyeol mengamuk dalam hati setelah merenung, mengeluarkan laptopnya marah sebelum mengetik URL _website_ Kris lagi.

Ketika _log in_ sebagai ih8puppies11 lagi, dia melihat percakapan dengan SheunSays yang sebelumnya.

Kali ini, Sheun tidak online.

Dia tetap mengetikan pesan, siapa tahu SheunSays bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

^ih8puppies11 : Halo lagi. Bisakah aku menanyakan pertanyaan lagi?

Setelah satu menit, tak ada jawaban.

Kesal, Chanyeol menutup laptopnya kasar, melempar jauh dari dirinya (dan _thank god_ laptop itu tidak meluncur melewati ujung kasur jika tidak dia akan kacau) sebelum berdiri dan memutuskan untuk bertemu Sehun, karena Kris keluar dengan beberapa temannya yang lain.

Dia mengetuk pintu Sehun, yang terbaca kamar 81, dan berdiri di sana selama 10 menit sbelum seseorang membuka pintu.

" _Fuck you_ , _brat_ , lama seka—" Mata Chanyeol melebar ketika melihat orang itu bukan Sehun, tapi teman sekamarnya, Tao.

"Uh …" Tao mulai, dan Chanyeol memerah malu.

"… Sehunnya ada?" Dia bertanya gugup, merasa bersalah karena menghina orang yang tak begitu dikenalnya. Tao menggelengkan kepala sebelum menguap dan mengucek matanya.

"Maaf lama. Aku tadi tidur …" Dengan segera Chanyeol merasakan rasa bersalah menusuk perutnya. "Dia sibuk—ada kegiatan Klub Puisi, sepertinya."

"Apa?" Mulut Chanyeol jatuh terbuka dan dia mulai tertawa. Sehun? Klub Puisi? "Itu hal terlucu yang pernah aku dengar!" Tao menyeringai.

"Iya kan? Ketika dia tidak berteriak padaku tanpa alasan, dia akan mendeklamasi puisi yang ditulisnya padaku."

" _Well_ , terima kasih telah memberi tahu dia di mana. Maaf telah mengganggumu …" Tao mengedikkan bahu, dan mereka melambaikan selamat tinggal pada satu sama lain sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Jongin sebagai gantinya.

Ketika dia di kamar 88, dia menemukan Jongin dan Chen duduk di lantai bermain _game_.

"Teman sekamarmu tak pernah di sini, ya kan?"Chanyeol mengobservasi, dan Jongin mengedikkan bahu.

"Joonmyung-hyung sangat sibuk, sepertinya." Jongin mengedikkan bahu lagi, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dia cukup yakin Kris juga hampir berada dalam semua peran pemimpin seperti Joonmyun, mungkin lebih sedikit, tapi Kris tidak SE-sibuk itu. Mungkin Joonmyun hanya ingin menjadi babunya guru yang berlebihan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Kris lihat darinya, kalau boleh jujur—tidak dengan kacamata norak dan gaya rambut gay (tidak bermaksud menjadi perumpamaan dan menyinggung hanya mengenai seluruh orang di sekolah) dan gaya berpakaian kaku yang selalu dia pakai—kemeja berkerah lengan panjang, dasi menyesakkan tepat di paling atas sampai inci terakhir kerahnya, dan _blazer_ dengan celana yang melekat. _For God's sake_ Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melihat apa yang Kris lihat dalam Joonmyun. Dia terkejut bahwa sekarang pun Kris masih memelihara ketertarikannya.

Saat Chanyeol melihat mereka bermain dalam satu tim dalam game perang menembak, pada akhirnya keduanya mengerang dan terlentang ke belakang frustasi karena kalah.

" _Damn_! Coba saja Baekhyun-hyung di sini …" Jongin berkata, Chanyeol menengang karena nama itu. "Dia akan jago dalam semuanya, man!"

 _Tunggu sampai aku melawannya …_ Chanyeol bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendengar Jongin bertanya pada Chen "Dia di mana, _sih_?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Chen mengedikkan bahu, tapi baik Chen maupun Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang bermain-main lagi. Jongin mendesah dan terlihat memanyunkan bibir (dan Chanyeol tidak mengakuinya, tapi dia selalu memiliki afeksi khusus untuk Jongin—ini membuat dirinya ingin memeluk Jongin dan mengatakan padanya kalau Baekhyun itu tak berguna dan harus dilupakan dan _god dammit_ Jongin seharusnya memilih dia sebagai sahabat terakhir).

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tak pernah di sini …" Jongin mendesah, dan kamar itu tertelan dalam keheningan singkat tak nyaman. "Semenjak aku pergi dari lingkungan rumahku yang lama dan harus pindah sekolah … hyung tidak bermain dengan kami lagi …"

"Kau tahu hobinya hanya bermain-main dengan orang, 'kan?" Chen berkata dengan lembut sambil menyenggol Jongin pelan denagn bahunya, seperti kucing yang mencoba menghibur kucing lainnya. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi aku tak mengerti." Dia menjejakkan jarinya di karpet, larut dalam pikiran, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa terabaikan saat keduanya tercebur dalam memori masa kanak-kanak. "Dia tidak biasanya seperti ini. Dia biasanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang menemukan cinta pertama sebelum melakukan hal-hal tersebut, di antara kita." Dan keheningan tak nyaman lainnya (atau itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol), lalu:

"Hyung?" Dan Chanyeol tahu itu ditujukan pada Chen karena tidak ada yang memanggilnya hyung.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika aku tak ada?" Ada keheningan, dan Chanyeol sampai pada kesadaran bahwa Jongin _tidak tahu._ Dia juga tidak tahu, tapi dia lebih tahu daripada Jongin.

"… Baekhyun hanya berubah pikiran, itu saja." Chen menjawab.

"Tapi pasti ada _sesuatu_ yang terjadi sehingga dia merubah pikirannya! Apa kau sengaja menyimpan hal ini dariku sehingga aku bisa merasa terabaikan?" Ada suatu yang seperti rengekan pada suara Jongin, tapi dia mencoba tetap membuatnya serius.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Chen tersenyum lembut sambil menyeggol Jongin untuk meyakinkan, dan keyakinan maknae tersebut mengempis.

"… Aku harap dia bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, daripada memberikan tubuhnya seakan tidak berarti apa-apa."Jongin mendesah lagi sambil mengambil _controller_ _video game_ -nya. "Menurutmu apakah dia bersetubuh di sana-sini untuk menemukan jodohnya dengan cepat?"

Kali ini keheningannya lebih lama karena Chen tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjawabnya.

Jadi sebagai gantinya Chanyeol memilih untuk menjawab.

" _Fucktard_ itu tidak percaya—" Chanyeol mulai, tapi Chen menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Jongin tidak sadar samibl terlihat fokus menatapi _controller_ -nya, pikirannya jauh.

Setelah sejenak, Jongin kembali.

"Mengapa pula kita memikirkan ini? Baekhyun-hyun dapat memiliki kehidupan apa pun yang dia mau, dan kita tidak berhak mengkritiknya!" Jongin menyimpulkan sambil mulai dengan gamenya lagi. "Maksduku, aku juga tidak mau dia seperti itu, tapi dia dapat menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan tidur di sana-sini jika dia ingin. Tapi menurutku dia melakukannya untuk menemukan cintanya. Aku tahu itu."

Saat melihat senyum penuh harap, brilian Jongin, sangat lugu dan tidak mengetahui kebenarannya, Chanyeol mendesah, merasa sedih untuk sahabat yang sepertinya sangat peduli dengan Baekhyun. Dia menggelengkan kepala, mengetahui hal itu tidak akan terjadi, dan tahu, jika Jongin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun (dari orang misterius yang dibicarakannya ke kehilangannya dan opnamenya), Chanyeol takut dia tidak akan pernah melihat senyuman sahabatnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Selain Jongin, seseorang terlihat tak tenang juga.

Chen menggigit bibir, dan meskipun dia bermain _game_ dengan Jongin selama sisa waktu luangnya, kali ini dia bermain setengah hati sambil pikirannya melayang menuju hal lain.

Lalu dia sampai pada sebuah keputusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke asramanya, dia memutuskan untuk menyalakan laptop lagi. Kali ini, untuk kesenangannya, dia melihat balasan dari SheunSays, dan melihat tombol hijau familiar di sebelah _username_ itu.

^ih8puppies11: Halo lagi. Bisakah aku menanyakan pertanyaan lagi?

^ShenSays: Tentu saja ^^

^ih8puppies11: Kapan fase orang dewasa ini akan berakhir?

Chanyeol menunggu setidaknya 10 menit sebelum dia mendapatkan balasan, dan walaupun tak sabar dan kesal, dia menekannya dan mengatakan pada dirinya sedniri kalau SheunSays kemungkinan sangat sibuk.

^SheunSays: … Sepertinya tergantung orangnya. Terkadang dapat bertahan selama seminggu, kadang sebulan, dan kadang satu tahun. Kadang sepuluh tahun. Jika … emosimu tak kunjung mati juga, itu berarti fasenya kemungkinan akan berjalan pada masa yang lebih lama dari yang kau kira.

Chanyeol mengerang.

^ih8puppies11: Lalu …. Bagaimana jika aku merasa lebih risau di sekitarnya? Gelisah? Dan kadang-kadang aku bisa memikirkannya selama berjam-jam?

^SheunSays : Sepertinya kau telah mendapatkan jawabanmu.

Mengumpat, Chanyeol merasa tergoda untuk melempar laptopnya ke luar jendela, tapi menahan dirinya sendiri dari hal tersebut. _God dammit!_

^ih8puppies11: Menurutmu berapa lama fase ini akan bertahan? Dari pengalamanmu?

^SheunSays: Untuk waktu yang lama.

^ih8puppies11: _God dammit_!

Degan itu, Chanyeol mematikan laptopnya, terlewat kesal.

 _Aku tidak ingin merasa seperti ini pada Byun Baekhyun!_ _ **What the hell**_ _?! Aku tidak ingin merasakan_ _ **apapun**_ _terhadap Byun Baekhyun!_

Saat Chanyeol tak karuan selama sisa jam itu, seorang maknae sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di kamar 81, menunjukkan pada Tao bagaimana bodohnya ih8puppies11, dan menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan geli.

.

.

.

.

Saat Chanyeol baru saja akan pergi tidur sambil mendorong ke belakang pikirannya mengenai fakta bahwa Baekhyun masih belum di rumah, dia mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Dia berseru, dan Chen datang.

"Baekhyun tak di sin—"

"Aku tahu." Chen membalas dengan cepat matanya bergerak cepat ke sana ke mari. "Dia nongkrong di kamarku. Tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Penasaran, Chanyeol duduk di kasurnya tepat saat Chen jalan menghampiri. Ada sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia dalam sikap mental Chen yang membuat Chanyeol merasa gugup dan semangat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ingat ketika aku bicara padamu mengenai Baekhyun? Sudah lama?" Chen bertanya sambil duduk di kasur mantan teman sekamarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengingat waktu itu, yang terlihat seperti baru saja kemarin. "Kau bertanya padaku apakah aku tahu dengan siapa dia bicara ketika aku merebut ponselnya hari itu, dan aku mengatkan tidak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bodoh.

"Aku berbohong." Chen berbisik, dan mata Chanyeol melebar ketika dia sadar apa yang akan Chen beritahu padanya.

"Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa tidak memberi tahumu waktu itu, mungkin karena aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus mempercayaimu … tapi sekarang aku benar-benar yakin aku percaya, dan aku benar-benar ingin seseorang mengingatkanku bahwa ini bukan sekedar mimpi buruk."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan saat melihat mata Chen menusuk ke matanya.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sedikit, tapi aku mengingatnya sejelas seperti hal tersebut dijahitkan ke mataku." Chanyeol merasakan jantung berpacu di dalam dadanya.

"Orang itu 'Joo-hyung.'"

.

.

.

.

 _Jadi orang itu_ _ **memang**_ _Joo-hyung._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri pada malam hari, bahkan saat Baekhyun kembali dengan tanpa suara dan tertidur sebelum kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

Kenyataan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, tepatnya siapa Joo-hyun bagi Baekhyun. Dari namanya, Chanyeol dapat menebak dia laki-laki, sudah pasti seseorang yang lebih tua dari dirinya dan Baekhyun. Tapi siapa dia?

Kakak? Teman?

Pasangan?

Ketika dia mengingat setiap Baekhyun menunjukkan bagian dirinya yang pahit, bagian yang sepertinya tidak dia tunjukkan pada orang lain, menurut Chen, hal itu membuat dalam dirinya terbakar dengan emosi intens yang belum pernah dia rasakan pada seseorang sebelumnya. Sebelum dia sadar, dia telah menggores sprei kasurnya dengan marah dan entah bagaimana sprei itu terkupas karena jari-jarinya. Jenis emosi seperti ini—pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Terkahir kali ketika sampah itu menyentuh Baekhyun—menyentuhnya dengan _gigi_ di tulang selangka Baekhyun.

Telah menyakitinya.

Chanyeol melihat merah, di mana bagian dirinya yang terkceilpun, keruh dengan kemarahan, takut, dan tiba-tiba dia memliki dorongan untuk pergi dan menemukan Joo-hyung ini dan membunuhnya.

"Mm …" Tiba-tiba, suara Baekhyun menggerayang di samudra merah-darahnya, dan sebelum dia sadar, dia kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mengedip cepat, dia merasakan kemarahan menyurut sambil berbalik dan memandang Baekhyun di kegelapan. Mata yang menyesuaikan pada malam hari membuatnya menyadari bibir Baekhyun yang mengerut begitu pula dengan alisnya, di mana hal tersebut imu—

"Berikan aku …" Dia bergumam, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan dirinya memerah karena melihat Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir. "… _Cookies_ … Berikan aku beberapa …" Dengan itu, teman sekamarnya bergeser dan tanpa sadar lebih membungkuskan selimut pada dirinya, lalu mulai mendengkur pelan.

 _Fucking idiot_. Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, merasa wajahnya merah sambil berbalik menatap langit-langit dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dia merasa sangat …. marah ketika dia memikirkan Joo-hyung. Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dia, dan mengapa dia harus mengasosiasikan dirinya dengan masalah orang lain?

Itu bukan urusannya.

 _Fase orang dewasa bodoh ini_ … Chanyeol bergumam sendiri dalam kefustrasian, berharap sekali lagi fase ini akan selesai dan kemudian dia dapat kembali dengan membenci Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika sebelumnya Baekhyun bertingkah aneh, dia bertingkah lebih aneh sekarang.

Tao, Chen dan Jongin melihatnya saat dia menusuk saladnya dengan sendu pada waktu makan siang.

"Apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Tao berbisik pada Chen, yang lebih tua mengedikkan bahu.

"Hyung …" Jongin mulai, membuka mulutnya dalam kekhawatiran, tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi, seperti sadar apa yang akan dia katakan mungkin terlalu personal. Baekhyun bertingkah seakan dia tidak mendengar sama sekali.

"Dia telah seperti ini selama _bertahun-tahun_ …" Tao mengobervasi. "Mulai membosankan." Chen menyikutnya, dan Tao tersedak kesakitan.

"Hyung …" Jongin mulai lagi, kali ini suaranya tidak bergetar seperti sebelumnya. "…. Apakah seseorang menyakitimu? Dalam seks, maksudku?" Ada keheningan singkat di meja itu, dan untuk sesaat Jongin pikir teman masa kecilnya itu akan mengabaikannya. Lalu:

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Baekhyun bergumam seperti tidak sadar sikapnya benar-benar berubah.

"Lalu mengapa kau sangat diam?" Jongin bertanya, sedikit panik, lalu sebuah bayangan jatuh di wajahnya. "Jika seseorang menyakitimu …"

"Tidak ada yang melakukannya." Baekhyun menaruh garpunya, dan berbalik untuk melihat Jongin, kali ini lebih fokus dari sebelunya. Kaget pada aksi tiba-tiba itu, Jongin tersentak ke belakang.

"Dengar, Jongin …" Bagaimana Baekhyun yang menatap intens, hampir pasrah, pada Jongin itu mengerikan. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Kali ini keheningannya lebih lama dan mengejutkan, dan tiga pasang mata menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

" _What the actual_ —"

"Baekhyun-hyun apa kau baik-baik sa—"

"Jangan rusak Jongin—"

Semua tiga suara itu mulai bersamaan, tapi Baekhyun mendiamkan semuanya dengan mengangkat sebuah tangan, matanya sekali lagi meninggalkan mata Jongin. Saat memegang bahu maknae itu, dia tidak melihat bagaimana Jongin tersentak pada pergerakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ini untuk eksperimen. _Pelase_?" Jongin terlihat takur, terbagi antara menolak dan ingin memuaskan hyungnya tapi di waktu yang sama tidak ingin membawa luka karena mencium sahabatnya. Tao dan Chen berdebat akan menonoton atau tidaknya fenomena ini, tidak ingin melewatkan momen aneh tapi pada waktu yang sama tidak ingin membutakan mata mereka dengan kejijikan akan kedua teman baik mereka yang berciuman. Baekhyun memastikan matanya terus pada Jongin sepanjang waktu, memastikan terus matanya berair dan seperti- _puppy_ ( yang dia tahu Jongin mempunya kelemahan akan hal tersebut), dan tepat saat bahu Jongin merosot turun, dia tahu dia menang,

Saat Baekhyun akan mendekat, dia diganggu.

"Jongin!" Sebuah suara berat, _familiar_ memasuki kupingnya, dan semendadak dia memunculkan pertanyaan pada Jongin, Baekhyun mundur ke belakang dan kembali ke dunianya lagi, Jongin terlihat seakan beban dunia telah diangkat dari bahunya. Tao dan Chen mentapnya kaget, sementara Chanyeol, yang baru datang, dan Jongin, yang perhatiannya sesaat pada yang lebih tinggi, tidak sadar.

"Hai _guys_." Chanyeol melambai pada mereka, lalu ketika dia melihat Baekhyun, bagian wajahnyanya menjadi kaku sedikit, tidak cukup lama untuk Tao dan Chen sadari) sebelum berbalik ke Jongin. "Jongjong, aku pikir mungkin kita harus tetap tinggal selama Natal atau sejenisnya." Akan itu, Jongin melihatnya dengan maaf.

"Maaf _man_." Dia berkata. "Aku janji pada Jongdae-hyun—Chen-hyung bahwa aku akan bersamanya selama Natal tahun ini."

" _Yeah_." Chen nyambung dengan senyuman besar. " Nini milikku tahun ini." Chen berbicara dengan gugup, lalu dia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

" _God dammit_ aku akan sendirian lagi tahun ini!" Chanyeol mendesah, dan tepat saat ia akan berjalan menjauh, Jongin menghentikkannya.

"Baekhyun-hyung akan tetap tinggal." Dia berkata, hampir dengan bersemangat. "Kalian berdua dapat mendekatkan selama waktu germbira ini—"

" _Fuck no_!" Chanyeol menggertak, dan itu akan mengintimidasi jika bukan karena rona kecil di wajah Chanyeol dan kuping menonjolnya yang merah. Chen mendesah—Jongin sangat tak sadar untuk setidaknya membuat mereka berteman.

"Aku tidak akan pernah … aku …." Chanyeol mencuri lirik pada Baekhyun, yang dengan kasual menyeruput minumannya dengan sedotan (dia suka minum dengan sedotan), dan kemudian berdiri membeku untuk beberapa detik. Lalu:

"Itu hanya sebuah fase… hanya sebuah fase…" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri sambil berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Jongin, Chen, dan Tao yang terlihat heran. Trio itu tidak yakin akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi yang mereka tahu kedua musuh itu bertingkah aneh.

Entah bagaimana, mereka tidak dapat mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang aneh tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat muak dengan ini!" Kris berkoar ketika memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Chanyeol, tidak mengira sebuah ledakan datang ke dalam kamarnya, memekik sambil terlonjak di kasurnya karena kebisingan mendadak tersebut.

" _Damn you_!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menghantamkan ponselnya ke kasur. "Kau hampir membunuhku! Ketuk, mau kan?"

"Oh, kurang-kurangkan _drama queen_ itu, mau kan?" Kris memutar mata, lalu menjulurkan kertas-kertas dan menggoyangkannya dengan keras pada Chanyeol. " _Anyway_ , AKU AKAN MENCARI TAHU SIAPA ITU MOON ANGEL, _GOD DAMMIT_!" Kris memukul tangannya.

 _Siapa yang jadi drama queen di sini?_

"Seperti yang ku katakan …" Kris terbagi antara semangat dan frustasi dan tekad sambil bergerak lebih dekat ke sahabatnya untuk menunjukkan kertas-kertas itu padanya. "Suatu hari aku sedang membaca komentar-komentar dengan kasual, dan SESEORANG DENGAN TIDAK SENGAJA KECEPLOSAN MENGENAI JENIS KELAMINNYA!"

 _Aku sudah tahu jenis kelamin dia,_ _ **God dammit**_ _. Kau sedikit lebih lamban._ Chanyeol mendesah, walau dia harus memberikan penghargaan pada Kris karena menemukan komentar kecil itu di antara ribuan, dan jika bukan karena malam itu, dia _tidak akan pernah_ tahu apa pun mengenai Moon Angel.

"Bagus. Sekarang tahu dia laki-laki, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan mengenai itu?" Chanyeol berekspresi datar, tapi jika Kris mendengar sarkasme di suara temannya, dia berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Sehun dan aku telah setuju untuk memecahkan misteri ini." Kris tersenyum lebar sambil membalik halmannya, lalu menunjukkan Chanyeol beberapa komentar lainnya. "Menurut para lelaki yang pernah bermain dengan Moon Angel sebelumnya, mereka selalu menyatakan bahwa mereka bermain-main selama tengah malam, di mana malam sangat gelap sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas walau mereka tahu Moon Angel benar-benar indah berdasarkan sinar bulan dan _angle_ -nya. Mereka bilang dia berkeliaran sekitar jam 1-3 di sekitar lorong."

"… Oke …" Chanyeol mengangkat alis, tapi Kris tidak berhenti termotivasi.

"Sehun dan aku memutuskan untuk kurang tidur selama beberapa malam dan menangkap lelaki ini." Mata Kris berkilat, dan Chanyeol mendesah, bertanya-tanya apakah ini satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kris termotivasi selain _love interest_ -nya.

"Tentu, terserah …"

"Kau tak ikut bersama kami?"

"Tidak."

"… Baik kalau begitu. Tapi jaga-jaga kau mungkin mau, tanggal yang kami telah tentukan yaitu Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu malam minggu ini. Kau akan menemukan kami berkeliaran, sepertinya."

"Kau tak takut ketahuan guru-guru?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Kris tertawa.

"Serius? Tak satu guru pun yang mengecek. Mereka hanya menyeret murid-murid sepertimu untuk mengecek, aku sudah punya sumber untuk menghilangkan mereka." Kris tersenyum. Chanyeol mendesah.

"Kau sangat termotivasi dengan ini, ya kan?"

" _Duh_!" Chanyeol mendesah. Bahkan saat Kris meninggalkannya, dia tertinggal dengan kata-kata Baekhyun dari beberapa waktu lalu yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya seperti Baekhyun baru saja mengatakannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

" _Kau tak akan mau tahu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senang akhirnya kita sudah menyelesaikan tugas!" Kyungsoo mendesah lega saat meluruskan kertas-kertasnya. "Kita sudah bekerja keras."

"Ya, kita telah melakukannya." Chanyeol membalas, dan meskipun dia merasa lega, pada waktu yang sama dia merasa sedikit sedih bahwa sekarang pertemuan terakhir mereka untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Menurutku hasil dari survei itu yang terbaik!" Kyungsoo berseru, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menemukan taksirannya sangat _squishy_ dan imut. "Terutama mengejutkan melihat ada banyak orang yang benar-benar percaya cinta, atau, _you know_ , sebagian seperti-aku-tak-tahu aku percaya. Malah semuanya, kecuali satu orang." Kyungsoo mendesah gundah. _Byun Baekhyun._

"Senang bekerja denganmu." Chnayeol berkata tanpa berpikirsetelah tak tahu ingin berbicara apa. "Mari bekerja sama lagi nanti—"

"Kau bodoh." Kyungsoo tertawa, dan pada hinaan afeksi itu, Chanyeol merona. "Kita masih ada projek musik itu, ingat?"

"Oh iya …"

"Aku dapat mengatakan kita cukup ada kemajuan, karena satu-satunya yang kita harus kerjakan adalah beberapa bagian _chorus_ dan _bridge_." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri meleleh.

"Aku akan tertidur dengan nyenyak!" Chanyeol berkata, kebanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak perlu bemimpi mengenai tenggat waktu lagi." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

Hal ini mengingatkan Chanyeol pada rencana Kris untuk menemukan Moon Angel.

"Begini, Kyungsoo …" Chanyeol mulai sambil melihat mata besar menatap padanya dalam ekspetasi. "Apa kau pernah keluar dari kamar pada malam hari? Seperti jam 1-3 atau sejenisnya?"

"…" Kyungsoo menatapnya curiga. "… Kau tahu itu tidak diijinkan, kan?"

"A-A-Aku hanya bertanya." Chanyeol membalas dengan cepat. "O-Orang-orang juga melakukannya, jadi itu bukan masalah besar, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau melakukannya juga."

Ada keheningan singkat sambil Kyungsoo merenungkan hal ini, lalu:

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sedikit petunjuk akan senyuman, yang dipenuhi dengan kenakalan. "Biasanya, untuk mendapatkan kopi."

 _Ada apa dengan obsesinya pada kopi?_

"Pernahkah kau … uh …" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah dia harus menanyakan hal ini, tapi bagaimana Kyungsoo mendongak padanya dengan senyuman di wajah, menunggunya bicara, Chanyeol entah bagaimana mengatakannya tanpa berpikir.

"Apakah kau kenal siapa pun dengan nama 'Moon Angel'?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan dia tidak menyadari bagaimana senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo membeku.

"Tidak … mengapa kau bertanya?" Kyungsoo menjawab, dan Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Tak tahu … aku hanya… beberapa orang hanya sangat penasaran."

"Oh. Begitu." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol menolehkan kepala lalu melihat jamnya.

"Karena kita masih punya waktu tersisa dan telah selesai lebih cepat dari yang kita kira, bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu?" Chnayeol tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, sadar bukan untuk pertama kalinya, bagiamana menyilaukannya senyuman Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun tidak berbicara padanya untuk hari kesepuluh, Chanyeol meledak.

"Ya!" Chanyeol berseru ketika teman sekamarnya kembali dari makan malam, dan seperti yang dikira, yang lebih tua tak menjawabnya. "Aku muak denganmu! Bisakah kau berbicara saja?"

Dia dapat melihat Baekhyun memutar matanya, dan meskipun itu menyinggungnya, itu sebuah langkah—dia sudah bereaksi.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Dia berseru lagi,dan Baekhyun merespon dengan menarik bajunya ke lengan dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan Chanyeol hampir mendengar tingkah menantang puas saat pintunya terklik menutup.

Jengkel, Chanyeol terbaring di kasur dan menunggu musuhnya keluar dengan-sabar-tak-begitu-sabar. Pada akhirnya, dia jatuh tertidur ayam.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membangunkan Chanyeol, dan aroma madu yang kuat berhembus di hidungnya. Dia membuka mata tepat saat Baekhyun menyemprotkan deodoran beraroma stroberi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Menyebut dirimu sendiri _manly_." Chanyeol cekikikan, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar sambil menunjuk kaleng pink kemerahan di tangan Baekhyun. Yang lainnya berbalik menjauh, tapi semua dalam sikap mentalnya mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia tidak peduli akan apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membicarakannya karena deodoran Chanyeol beraroma apel dari merek yang sama.

"Bicara denganku." Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya dengan keras, nada suara di ujung merengek dan tidak sepenuhnya yakin mengapa dia sangat ingin Baekhyun berbicara padanya. Mungkin karena ketegangannya. Ya, pasti itu. Kecanggungannya juga. _Yeah_.

Dia terduduk, melihat saat Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan berpura-pura kalau dia tidak mengetahui eksistensi Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil berdiri, melihat Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. " _Goddamn you_ mengapa kau mengabaikanku aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun!" Dia melangkah menghampiri kasur itu dan mendekat ke bawah untuk melihat musuhnya. Mereka berada dalam jarak terdekat dibandingkan dengan jarak mereka selama sepuluh hari yang telah lewat.

"Lihat aku." Chanyeol menggeram, merasakan jantungnya berdetak ketika dia sadar terlebih dahulu bagaimana kelihatan lembutnya kulit Baekhyun dan betapa halus rambutnya. "Aku bersumpah jika kau tidak—" Saat itu juga, Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya seakan terbakar, menoleh dan memegang kuduk kemeja Chanyeol, lalu menghantamkan bibir mereka bersama.

Chanyeol menatap kaget, tapi hanya berselang selama dua detik sebelum yang lebih tinggi menutup mata dan balas mencium, tangan meliuk di rambut coklat lembut dan menarik yang lebih kecil lebih dekat dengannya. Sangat natural, tidak sadar sampai dia merasakan bagaimana lembutnya rambut Baekhyun— _seperti yang dia bayangkan._

 _ApayangterjadiApayangterjadiApayangterjadi—_

 _Ini_ terjadi. Dia mencium Baekhyun lagi.

Awalnya dia dapat merasakan pikirannya kacau balau menjadi gambaran yang membingungkan, tapi setelah itu, dia tidak dapat memikirkan apa pun—dia hanya dapat merasakan bibir Baekhyun di bibirnya, lembut tapi mengirimkan api ke sekujur tubuhnya, seperti dua ciuman sebelumnya. Bibir Baekhyun lembut, tapi meskipun begitu dia masih mencium Baekhyun dengan segala yang dia punya.

Awalnya, ciuman itu hanya panas, tapi setelah sejenak Chanyeol merasakan dirinya beradu untuk dominasi, lidah mereka terbelit dalam harapan akan menang melawan satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol, tak berpengalaman dan sedikit bingung, kalah dan menarik lepas, terengah berat. Melalui mata tak fokusnya, dia melihat yang lebih kecil menyeringai padanya dengan kemenangan.

(Walau dia tidak menyadari bahwa teman sekamarnya semerona dirinya).

Tak puas, Chanyeol mengedipkan kepeningan itu dari dirinya dan memegang belakang kepala Baekhyun, lalu menariknya untuk berciuman lagi.

Kali ini, Chanyeol menemukan kepercayaan diri dan tekad yang lebih sambil mencium Baekhyun lebih kuat, ingin memenangkan tantangan apa pun ini. Ketika dia merasakan Baekhyun kalah tak terkontrol, dia menyeringai dan menarik lepas, sadar bahwa melihat Baekhyun yang terengah cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti tertengah. Hal ini entah bagaimana menjadi tantangan untuk melihat siapa yang dapat bertahan lebih lama, dan mereka terus melakukannya selama siapa yang tahu berapa lamanya sampai keduanya menyerah bersamaan, berbaring di kasur-masing-masing (tentu saja Chanyepl harus merangkak kembali ke kasurnya), melihat langit-langit dengan dada yang kembang kempis.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, tapi dia mendorongnya ke belakang pikiran, sesaat memberi tahu pada diri sendiri kalau ini hanya sebuah fase dan tidak ada hal lebih lainnya yang akan terjadi dan mereka akan kembali pada mereka yang sebelumnya ketika fase ini menghilang.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berpacu seperti jantung teman sekamarnya, tapi dia malah menyalahkannya pada nafsu tiada akhir. Nafsu itu akan segera pergi, dia terus mengulang pada dirinya sendiri setelah sadar kalau _'Mencium Chanyeol tidak terasa enak'_ tidak berhasil, dan merasa tenang setelah memberi tahu dirinya sendiri bahwa nafsu aneh ini akan segera pergi—pada akhirnya semuanya pergi.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Jongin tahu saat keesokan paginya adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kembali normal.

Keanehan kecil muncul dari kedua sahabat yang membenci satu sama lain dan tidak ingin melakukan apa pun pada satu sama lain itu, karena tiba-tiba memiliki masalah pada waktu yang sama dan memecahkannya pada waktu yang sama.

Sedikit aneh, tapi Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemikiran itu di belakang pikirannya.

Seperti dia yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mulai duduk bersama dengannya di satu meja selam beberapa hari ini, sementara sebelumnya (6 bulan sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya), mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak melihatnya sama sekali jika berarti beresiko melihat satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai ini." Chanyeol berkicau, dan Jongin akan percaya bahwa Chanyeol berteman dengan Baekhyun jika bukan karena seringai iblis di wajahnya sambil mengoperkan timun ke piring Baekhyun dengan sumpit. Yang lebih kecil mendelik padanya, dan cepat setelahnya, seringai Chanyeol berubah menjadi kesakitan sebelum dia balas mengirimkan delikan.

Transisi halus antara kesakitan dan kepuasan terus bersirkulasi di sekitar wajah mereka berdua, tiap ekspresi tidak pernah sama pada waktu yang sama, dan Jongin mendesah saat sadar bahwa mereka menginjak kaki satu sama lain secara terus menerus.

Dia lebih muda dua tahun dibandingkan dengan kedua sahabatnya, tapi terkadang terasa seperti dia lebih tua sepuluh tahun daripada mereka.

"Dengar kau _little asshole_ ," Baekhyun mendesis sambi menyingkirkan piringnya, "Kau memang duduk dengan Jongin hari ini tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan duduk dengannya besok." Chanyeol menyeringai lebar sambil dengan sembrono melempar timun ke arah teman sekamarnya, melihat riang saat Baekhyun memekik dan benar-benar menyingkirkan piringnya.

"Kau memang tidak duduk dengannya hari ini tapi bukan berarti kau akan duduk denganya besok." Chanyeol kehabisan timun dan berhenti, memutuskan untuk mulai memakan makanannya. Baekhyun terlewat kesal, meludah di bubur Chanyeol, lalu menaruh piringnya setelah tak takut kalau Chanyeol akan balas meludah karena dia juga sebenarnya sudah kenyang. Chanyeol memegang sumpit sampai buku-buku jarinya berubah putih, dan Jongin menelan ludah.

 _ **Please**_ _jangan membunuh satu sama lain_ _ **please**_ _jangan—_

" _G-Guys_ …" Jongin mulai, tapi Chanyeol justru mengangkat kepala dan bertanding dalam kompetisi mendelik dengan Baekhyun. Jongin mengedip kaget—mereka seharusnya sudah beradu mulut. Saat ia menonton, dia melihat ketegangan yang belum pernah dilihat di antara mereka sebelumnya.

Sebelum dia dapat mengetahui apa yang baru di antara mereka, konsentrasinya hancur oleh sebuah suara familiar.

"Jongin!" Chen memanggil dan Jongin mendongak lega, tak sadar bahwa dia telah melewatkan klu _terbesar_ akan perubahan terbaru dalam hubungan sahabatnya.

"Hyung!" Jongin balik menyapa, dan ketika dia berbalik kembali, keduanya mengabaikan satu sama lain, Baekhyun dengan kasual memainkan ponsel dan Chanyeol _mengejutkanya_ memakan makanannya (? /ini harusnya tanda tanya banyak/).

Sebelum Jongin dapat bertanya pada Chanyeol mengenai hal tersebut, Chen duduk di sisi lain dari Jongin dan membungkuskan lengan disekitarnya.

"Jadi, aku telah berpikir …" Chen mulai. "Kau tahu liburan dimulai tanggal 19, 'kan? Mungkin kita seharusnya pergi ke rumahku tanggal segitu daripada tanggal 25, jadi kau bisa bermain lebih lama."

"Tidak …" Chanyeol meringis, Baekhyun memutar mata, dan Jongin mendesah.

"Oh, terimalah, roommate." Chen komplain. "Kau lebih sering melihatnya sekarang, dan kau menolak untuk menerima fakta bahwa Jongin itu sahabat baruku." Dia tertawa sambil menarik Jongin lebih dekat, yang sebenarnya merasa semakin tak nyaman mendapatkan banyaknya atensi dari hyung-hyungnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tahu, semenjak kami semakin dekat selama 6 bulan yang lewat ini _terima kasih pada dua orang di sana_ , aku mungkin saja menjadi teman terdekatnya!" Chen meliukkan alisnya dengan jahil pada temannya. "Jika kami bisa menjadi sahabat, maka kalian berdua juga bisa." Dengan itu, Baekhyun hampir membanting ponsel sementara Chanyeol membanting sumpit, melihat Chen yang hampir tertawa dengan horor.

" _Fuck no_!" Mereka berseru, lalu mendelik pada satu sama lain.

"Harapanmu ingin berteman denganku—"

"Aku _fabulous_ —"

"Ya se- _fabulous_ batu—"

"Lebih _fabolous_ dibandingkan dengan kaus kaki superman yang kau puny—"

" _KAU_ mengambil kaus kaku supermanku?!"

"Apa—"

"Aku akan membunuhmu—"

"Lihat saja kau mencoba—"

"Mari selesaikan ini."

Mereka berdua berdiri dengan kaku, melihat satu sama lain dengan panas (Jongin kehilangan sesuatu) sebelum berjalan pergi ke arah yang sama dengan kaku. Chen mantap Jongin dengan mata lebar, menuntut penjelasan, tapi Jongin mengedikkan bahu.

"Menyelesaikan di kamar, mungkin?" Jongin menebak, dan Chen meliukkan alis.

"Akhir-akhir ini semakin dekat, ya tidak?"

Chen tidak tahu betapa benarnya dia.

.

ooo

.

BALASAN REVIEW:

Maaf kalau salah tulis nama dan gak ada yang kecantum karena ffn such a bitch sometimes. Jadi review kalian suka gak muncul daaaan berry juga suka mabok. Sorry!

baekfrappe: IYAAAAAAAA CIUMAN TERUS XD

Byunsilb: Ini udah yaaaa. Makasih semangatnya

maybae506: lagi lagi dan lagilah pokoknya wkwkwk ini udah update. pokoknya tiap Minggu oke makasih semangatnya love you too

daebaektaeluv: XD ini udah next~

HyunAPark12: Thank god udah lebih bagus TT makasih semangatnya. Insyaallah lanjut kok ini ff. banyak berdoa aja wkwkwk nado saranghae.

Eka915: Makasih semangatnya. Emang blehmeh juara.

Azzuree: Sama sama ^^ makasih semangatnya. Ini udah lanjut. Maksih juga udah review panjang gitu terhura Berry.

Ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik): Ini sudah lanjut. Kayanya makin baper deh haha

Jung HaRa: Lah enaena XD sama Berry juga menantikan /plak/

Bumbu-cimol: EMAAAAAANG TERUUUUUSLAH WKWK

Baekbooty: Tidak apa-apa. reviewanmu bukan receh TT tapi anugra/lebay/ penyemangat untuk Berry. Makasih semangaaaatnya. XD

Chanpagne: SAMA SAMA ILY TOO! POST IG CEYE EMAANG UDAH AKU LEMAAAAASSS DIBILANG CUTE SI BAEK TT GAK KUKU.

Guest: Mohon bersabar ini ujian /plak/ canda deng. Hmmm untuk alur Berry tidak bisa apa-apa wkwk. Tapi ini makin seru kok. keep reading yaaaaa.

Byunae18: Samaaaaaa aduh ini gak bisa pake emot TT ini udah lanjut makassssih.

ChanBMine: XD iyaaa sama sama. Makasih udah baca /kiss you/ menurut ChanBMine Bery bisa gak sih nulis? XD jujur aja tak perlu sungkan. Kalau gak berbakat bilang saja wkwk.

Mongryeongie: WELCOME TO THIS TRANS FF! lol mantab kan ffnya wkwk emang masterpiec. Still cant get over with it haha makasih semangatnya!

Ereegtufe: HAHAHA BERRY PERTAMA BACA JUGA PEN TERIAK TERIAK. EH UDAH BERAP KALI BACA JUGA TETEP TEREAKTEREAK. GAKUNA.

.

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, FAV, FOLLOW, DAN REVIEW. LOVE Y'ALL!

.

T/N:

Pertama

CHABAEK DI IG CEYE GOT ME LIKE TT MEREKA CUTE BANGET YA ALLAH. LEMES BERRY PAS LIAT ITU WKWK.

Berry gak tau mau ngomong apa XD hmmm Cuma masih penasaran berbakat gak sih Berry nulis? Wkwk jujur aja. Wkwk.

Oh! Kalau kalian menganggap tfibb alurnya lambat, kalian belum baca a guide to romance. Itu lebih lambat ya ampun. Tapi berry tetep sukaaaa. So, sabar-sabar aja sama alur, tapi menurut berry ini pas kok mantap jiwa jadinya keren lol. Lagian kita bisa liat chanbaek lebih lama.

Oke itu aja kali yaaaa.

Happy weekend and reading!

Xoxo,

Berry


	13. Moon Angel

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

220117

.

.

.

Yang dalam /blabla/ artinya dicoret

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba dari kelas minornya, lega karena akhirnya mendapatkan istirahat Sabtu siangnya. Saat duduk di kasur, dia mendengar 'Peter Pan' dari EXO memenuhi ruangan. Tanpa berpikir, dia otomatis melihat ponsel beredering milik Baekhyun, yang kemungkinan dilupakan pemiliknya.

Acuh tak acuh, seperti dia yang memiliki ponsel Baekhyun, Chanyeol turun dari kasur dan meraih untuk mengambil iphone itu, membuka kuncinya (memang tak dikunci sebenarnya) menekankan ponsel itu ke kupingnya. Bagaimana pun juga, sebelum dia dapat mengatakan halo, sebuah suara serak membalasnya.

" _Baekhyun-ah."_ Suara rendah itu bernafas, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan rasa jijik bangkit dalam dirinya sambil mengerutkan hidung. _"Bisakah kau mampir sekarang? Aku butuh berada di dalam lubang ketatmu."_

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata.

" _Aku sangat_ _ **horny**_ _memikirkan tubuhmu, Baekhyun-ah."_ Suara itu berlanjut, dan Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan dengan kosong. _"Aku ingin melihatmu menggeliat di bawahku …"_

" _Fuck you_. Jangan menelepon lagi!" Chanyeol berkata tanpa berpikir bahkan sebelum sadar apa yang terjadi, dan karena takut dia memutus sambungan saat mendengar yang lainnya mengumpat. Dia memegang ponsel itu dengan erat di tangannya, menatap kontak yang terbaca tak dikenal. Tapi itu tadi, Baekhyun memang biasanya tak menyimpan kontak, jadi lelaki ini bisa siapa berkisar dari pengaggum mesum acak sampai salah satu _fuckbuddies_ -nya. Dia melihat buku jarinya memutih dan dengan enggan membiarkan ponsel itu jatuh ke kasur.

 _ **The fuck**_ _. Tidak ada yang berhak berbicara seperti itu pada Byun Baekhyun!_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, merasakan jantungnya berpacu di dada dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dengan amarah. Dia tidak yakin mengapa dia bisa marah, dia hanya tahu dia memang marah. Terlewat marah—bahkan sangat marah.

 _Fase apa pula ini …_ Dia berpikir sendiri, dan tepat saat akan mengambil ponsel Bakehyun dan menghapus bajingan itu dari daftar panggilan, Baekhyun masuk dengan buku di tangan dan kacamata yang terletak di hidung.

Chanyeol termangu.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?" Kata-kata itu menyelinap keluar bahkan sebelum dapat menariknya kembali, dan sadar sudah terlambat, dia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi kalau dia tidak menyadari perubahan pada Baekhyun. Dia menggigit lidah saat merasakan rasa panas terlukis di pipinya. Baekhyun menaruh buku-buku itu dan mendorong kacamata berbingkai kotaknya ke atas. Chanyeol tersedak— _fuck_ , itu sangat _imut_.

"Aku memang buruk penglihatannya …"Baekhyun mendengus. "… atau seperti itulah yang mereka katakan. Menurutku mataku baik-baik saja, tapi aku memakai _contacts_ karena orang-orang menyuruhku. Terkadang." Yang lebih kecil menyadari ponsel di mejanya, dan menepuk celananya sebelum menajamkan matanya pada Chanyeol—dan _fuck_ , dia sangat _menggemaskan_ karena mendelik padanya melalui kacamata.

"Kau bajingan suka mengambil. Berikan kembali ponselku!" Tiba-tiba merasa bermuka tebal dan ingin menggusarkan Baekhyun-berkacamata ini, Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengambil ponsel itu sebelum Baekhyun dapat merebutnya dari meja, dan memegangnya tinggi di udara.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Dia menggoyangkan ponsel itu, seringaiannya mengejek. "Datang dan ambillah."

Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan memanjat ke kasur sebelum melompat ke Chanyeol, meloncat-loncat untuk mencoba dan merebut ponselnya kembali, tapi Chanyeol terlalu tinggi dengan tingginya dan kaki besar yang berjinjit, dan yang lebih kecil berjarak beberapa inci untuk dapat meraih ponsel itu. Betapa membuat frustasi.

"Seseorang sedikit terlalu kecil." Chanyeol tertawa, menyukai bagaimana kacamata itu berguncang ke atas dan ke bawah di hidung mungil Baekhyun, dan _fuck_ dia hanya ingin mencium hidung itu—

Jari panjang membungkus lengannya, dan sebelum Chanyeol dapat memproses apa yang terjadi, dia dapat merasakan dada Baekhyun tertekan di dadanya, wajah itu dan _kacamata itu_ sangat dekat dengan intim saat Baekhyun berjinjit dengan seluruh kemampuannya, menggunakan lengan Chanyeol sebagai penyangga. Secepat dia merasakan Chanyeol menatapnya, Baekhyun menurunkan matanya dari ponsel dan bertemu dengan mata gelap Chanyeol.

Dunia terhenti.

Lalu Baekhyun melihat tantangan di mata Chanteol, dan dia menerima itu tanpa keraguan.

Meraih ke atas, yang lebih kecil membungkuskan lengannya yang lain di sekitar Chanyeol dan menariknya ke bawah dalam ciuman bergairah, untuk sementara ponsel itu terlupakan saat merasakan bibir adiktif Chanyeol bergerak bersamaan dengan bibirnya. Dalam sekejap, Chanyeol telah membungkuskan lengan bebas-ponselnya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun berjaga-jaga jika dia jatuh, dan menariknya lebih dekat saat lidah licin dan berpengalaman Baekhyun menari bersama lidahnya yang canggung.

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol diingatkan dengan semua waktu ketika Baekhyun mencium lelaki lain, kemungkinan dengan gairah yang sama, kemungkinan dengan semacam percikan sama yang menyala di antara mereka ketika mereka melakukan kontak, bisa kulit maupun bibir. Dengan hanya pemikiran itu di otaknya, dan mengingat _motherfucker_ itu telah menelepon Baekhyun tadi, Chanyeol dapat merasakan amarah berlimpah lagi dalam dirinya. Karena merasa kompetitif, Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada Baekhyun dan menciumnya lebih kuat, merasakan api bergerak dari rambut yang ada di kulit dan tepat langsung ke bagian bawahnya (dan mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa ini adalah sebuah fase dan Baekhyun juga mengalaminya), tapi pada akhirnya stamina berkhianat dan dia menarik ke belakang, terengah.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, setelah semabuk Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol linglung, terbagi antara mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dan pada waktu yang sama mencoba mengkontrol hasratnya, Baekhyun telah mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak begitu menantang." Suara Baekhyun memenuhi udara, dia sedikit menggoyangkan ponselnya. Itu membuat Chanyeol tergertak, dan dengan segera melangkah menuju teman sekamarnya.

"Oh ya?" Suara Chanyeol serak dan kurang nafas sambil menatap ke bawah pada teman sekamarnya. "Mari buktikan itu." Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menanggkap bibirnya dalam ciuman panjang lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada Sabtu malam, Chanyeol sedang tidur dalam damai sambil memimpikan dunia di mana fase dewasanya berakhir dan dia kembali membenci Baekhyun tanpa memiliki perasaan aneh acak yang mengisi dirinya, membuatnya seperti tiang kaku denganemosi yang terus-menerus berkecamuk di belakangnya, mengatakan padanya untuk berjalan layaknya terdapat penggaris tegap di lengan, kaki, bahu dan lehernya.

Lalu nada dering membangunkannya.

Pening dan kesal, Chanyeol mengucek matanya sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, mengeluarkan uapan kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Halo? " Secepat dia mengatakannya, sambungannya mati.

 _ **Fuck you**_. Chanyeol mengirimkan ancaman mematikan kosong kepada penelepon, yang ternyata Oh Sehun, sampai ponselnya bergetar karena sebuah pesan.

 _Brat from hell_ : Kami menemukannya!

Chanyeol: Menemukan siapa?

 _Brat from hell_ : Moon Angel!

Chanyeol: Siapa dia?!

Jantung di kerongkongan, Chanyeol duduk dan menyalakan lampu di samping. Tetap saja, hal tersebut tak menghentikannya untuk merasa jengkel.

Chanyeol: Dan kau _harus_ membangunkan ku karena itu?

Tak ada balasan untuk waktu yang lama, dan selama menit-menit yang lama itu, Chanyeol tertinggal sekarat setiap detik berlalu. Dia sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai tak melihat seseorang sedang menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol terlonjak karena suara itu, tidak mengiranya sama sekali. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun mengangkat selimut dan bergerak menjadi posisi duduk. Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dia berkata, tapi ketakjuban dan tak menghentikkan kemenangan tumpah dalam nada suaranya. Baekhyun mengangkat alis sambil memeriksa Chanyeol dengan cermat—saat itulah Chanyeol sadar, Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikirannya.

Bagaimana pun juga, sebelum dapat memutuskan kontak mata, Baekhyun menajamkan matanya. Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun akan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti lagi seperti waktu terakhir kali, tapi setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun mendesah, bahunya menurun.

"Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan idiot sepertimu, ya kan?" Baekhyun menyatakan sambil turun dari kasur, celana pendek longgarnya terangkat dengan bahaya di pahanya karena bergerak-gerak di kasur (dia sering melakukannya, Chanyeol mengobservasi). Yang lebih tinggi dapat merasakan wajahnya merona sebelum menoleh menjauh, merasa seperti memandang entah bagaimana akan obtrude privasi Baekhyun. Tetap saja, dia menemukan dirinya sendiri melirik dengan-tidak-halus melalui sudut matanya. Yang lebih tua, tak sadar, melakukan sedikit peregangan sebelum menarik turun celaan pendeknya, lalu mengambil sebotol air dan mulai minum. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengabaikan komentar itu dan memegang ponselnya lebih erat. Merasakan ketegangan mengalahkannya, pada akhirnya dia mengetikkan ' _Well_?!' pada Sehun.

"Tapi kalau kau di sini lalu siapa yang melakukan pencariannya?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengusap tetesan air di sudut mulut (dan _god_ , Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya). Dibutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk yang lebih muda tersadar dari itu.

"Kris and Sehun, _duh_." Chanyeol membalas, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawa.

"Mereka akan menyesal," Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya. " _Kau_ akan menyesalinya."

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat bertanya apa yang Baekhyun maksud, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan lagu _Run_ dari EXO memenuhi ruangan. Dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya ketika Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti musik dan sebagai gantinya mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali?" Dia menggeram, tapi dia dijawab dengan engahan.

"Kami kehilangan jejak. Sebenarnya _aku_ kehilangan jejak akan dia, karena ada dua jalan yang dapat dia ambil dan aku mengambil satu sementara Kris-hyung mengambil yang lainnya." Suara berat tapi terengah terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu dia!" Kris berseru-berbisik, menunjuk bayangan yang baru saja berlalu di sisi lain ujung lorong. "Moon Angel!"

Tanpa kata lagi, dia dan Sehun berangkat, mencoba datang di antara berjinjit dan berlari pada waktu yang sama. Sehun memutuskan untuk menelepon Chanyeol untuk memberi tahu kabar tersebut sampai dia sadar betapa berisiknya dia jika bicara, mengetahui dia yang bicara akan cukup keras untuk Moon Angel dengar. Dia memutus panggilan dan memutuskan untuk mengirimkan beberapa pesan terburu-buru.

Keberuntungan mereka saja Moon Angel muncul di malam kedua, karena sejujurnya Sehun berpikir dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa tidur sampai Minggu malam. Mereka pikir mereka telah menemukan Moon Angel pada Jumat malam, tapi ternyata orang itu nya bocah mabuk penipu yang hanya ingin kembali ke asramanya. Sehun tidak ingat bertapa marahnya dia.

Tapi sekarang dia yakin mereka telah menemukannya, karena dia bersumpah dia mendengar bisikan bak angin akan _'Moon Angel'_ tepat sebelum bayangan itu muncul di sisi lain ujung lorong. Dia dapat merasakan semangat hyungnya dari caranya bergegas, dan dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri seirama dengan langkah kaki Kris. Chanyeol membalas, dan Sehun mengirim pesan lagi.

Mereka berkeliling dan berbelok di sudut saat bertemu dengan lorong yang lebih pendek. Sedikit cahaya bersinar, tapi itu hanya cukup untuk memberi tahu mereka kalau bayangan itu menghilang di sekitar sudut lainnya. Merek sudah dekat, pokoknya Sehun tahu itu. Tepat saat mereka akan berbalik di sudut, sebuah tangan memegang kerah Sehun dan menariknya ke belakang dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Pekikan tercekik Sehun menghentikkan Kris, dan dia berbalik, menemukan Tao yang memegangi Sehun.

" _What the fuck_ —" Sehun mendesis tepat saat Tao melepaskan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tao berbisik, dan Sehun menarik jauh dari genggaman teman sekamarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sehun berdiri dan menyilangkan lengannya, tak sadar akan Kris yang terbagi antara ingin pergi mengejar Moon Angel sendiri, ingin memegang Sehun dan menarik Sehun dengannya, atau ingin mengingatkan Sehun bahwa ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan berargumen dengan teman sekamarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang dalam hukuman—tunggu, itu bukan urusanmu!" Tao membalas, jengkel. Sehun memutar mata, mengetukkan kaki tak sabar sampai dia mendengar Kris berdeham sedikit tak sabar.

" _Well_ , mari kita pilih untuk menghindari satu sama lain dan memikirkan urusan masing-masing, ya tidak?" Dengan itu, Sehun baru saja akan menyelinap pergi, tapi tangan kuat memegangnya lagi.

"Tidak! Aku harus menemukan seseorang untuk diserahkan, dan orang itu kau—" Tao berhenti ketika melihat yang lebih kecil mendelik padanya, dan dengan segera ingat bahwa mereka teman sekamar dan Sehun dapat balas dendam dengan baik. Dia melepaskan, mengangkat tangannya menyerah sebelum bergegas pergi ke jalan lain.

"Cepat!" Kris mendesis, dan Sehun tersentak sadar sebelum berlari setelah Kris.

.

.

.

.

"Dia pergi ke jalan yang mana?" Kris berbisik saat mereka tiba di dua pintu berbeda yang benar-benar mengantarkan ke dua lorong yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku di belakangmu, _god dammit_!"

" _Well_ , jika kau tak mendapatkan banyak _gangguan_ dari Tao, kita sudah menemukannya sekarang!"

"Ma _af_ aku tidak bisa mengontrol aksinya!" Sehun merasakan frustasi bangkit dalam dirinya, dan ugh dia hanya ingin berteriak atau kembali ke kamarnyad dan mendapatkan beberapa tidur malam indah. Atau membunuh Tao, itu juga bagus. Tapi Kris keras hati, bertekad, dan tak sabar.

"… Oke. Kau pergi ke lorong itu, dan aku pergi ke yang satu ini." Dia mengumumkan, dan Sehun menganga.

"Kau meninggalkanku _sendiri_ untuk menghadapinya?" Kris memutar mata.

"Berapa umurmu, 18? Berhenti menjadi bayi! Selain itu, ada 50 persen kemungkinan kau akan menemukannya. Dan bukannya kau selalu ingin menemukannya?" Tak teryakini, Sehun mendesah dan membuka pintu ke lorong yang ada di sisinya.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi. Bukan di neraka." Dia bergumam, dan sebelum dapat melihat Kris memutar mata pada tingkah kekanakannya, Sehun membuka pintu itu dan terjun ke dunia baru akan sebuah lorong baru.

Untungnya, lorong ini lebih kecil dengan hanya satu belokan, tapi ketika tiba di jalan buntu, dia tidak menemukan siapa pun. Tiba-tiba merasa sendirian dan sedikit takut, Sehun mengingat temannya.

" _Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali?"_ Suara Chanyeol memberkannya kelegaan.

"Kami kehilangan jejak. Sebenarnya _aku_ kehilangan jejak akan dia, karena ada dua jalan yang dapat dia ambil dan aku mengambil satu sementara Kris-hyung mengambil yang lainnya."Dia membalas disela-sela nafas. Ada keheningan singkat.

" _Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan jejak?"_ Chanyeol bertanya, dan Sehun merasa lebih jengkel seiring detik berlalu.

"Karena teman sekamar idiot memutuskan tidak apa-apa untuk menghentikanku!" Sehun membalas. Sebelum dia dapat melanjutkan, atau sebelum Chanyeol dapat menanyakan apa pun lagi, sambungannya terpotong saat panggilan lainnya masuk.

"Tunggu, sepertinya Kris-hyun memanggil. Tunggu." Dengan itu, Sehun menahan panggilannya dan mengangkat yang lainnya. "Hyung?"

" _Sehun apakah kau menemukan sesuatu?"_

"Tidak. Sepertinya tak ada siapa pun di sini."

"… _Sepertinya Moon Angel di sini."_ Kris membalas, suaranya rendah dan serak, dan meskipun dia berbisik, suaranya bergema melalui speaker ponsel Sehun.

"Bagaiamana? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" _Sepertinya aku baru saja melihat sebuah bayangan bergerak di ujung lorong. Tidak ingin beresiko dengan berbicara lagi atau jika tidak dia akan mendengarku. Akan ku telepon nanti."_ Dengan itu, kris mengakhiri panggilan dan Chanyeol kembali menyala.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol menuntut

" _Sepertinya Kris-hyung akan menemukannya secepatnya. Dia sudah dekat."_ Suara Sehun bergetar semangat. _"Mengabarimu nanti. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu takut-takut tertangkap. Oleh Huang Zi Tao."_ Dengan itu, panggilan berakhir.

Baekhyun mendengar semuanya, kebanyakan karena Chanyeol men- _speaker_ semua di kebanyakan waktu. Dia mengangkat alis sambil melihat Chanyeol bergidik senang.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati, dan Chanyeol menatap seperti Baekhyun baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan terbodoh dalam hidupnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Chanyeol memutar mata. "Tentu saja iya!"

"Kau yakin?" Yang lebih kecil mengulang, dan Chanyeol mulai lelah akan hal ini.

"Iya, kau _fucktard_!." Baekhyun menajamkan mata dan melempar ponselnya pada yang elbih tinggi, yang memekik kaget dan tersentak menjauh tepat waktu untuk menghindari ponsel yang menghantam dinding dan berguling ke bawah.

"Kau bahkan tidak peduli akan keadaan ponselmu! Apa yang salah denganmu!" Chanyeol menatap dengan mata lebar pada ponsel yang sekarang retak pada bagian layarnya karena hantaman itu. Baekhyun mengedikkan bagu.

"Lebih mendingan jika Sehun yang menemukan Moon Angel." Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Kris tidak cocok."

"… Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis sambil perlahan membalikkan perhatiannya pada teman sekamarnya, melihat ekspresi muram Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak mengakhiri panggilan, Kris dapat merasakan jantungnya berada di tenggorokan, mengancam untuk meledak dalam dirinya. Bayangan itu ada di sekitar sudut, dan Kris sudah hapal di luar kepala bentuk lorong itu—dalam dua belokan, dia akan tiba di jalan buntu. Dalam dua belokan, akhirnya dia akan mengetahui siapa Moon Angel.

Dia memiliki _feeling_ yang buruk mengenai ini, tapi apa pun yang terjadi dan siapa pun dia, Kris berjanji baik pada dirinya maupun teman-temannya dia akan mengungkap identitas Moon Angel pada mereka, apa pun yang terjadi. Sehun belum berjanji mengenai hal ini, sehingga jika dia di posisi Kris, dia mungkin akan menyimpannya sendiri, tapi Kris adalah orang memegang perkataanya.

Dia tahu kalau ini akan menyakiti seseorang, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa, dan tidak tahu apa.

Dengan setiap langkah yang dia ambil, hati nurani dalam dirinya mengatakan untuk berbalik menjauh karena dia akan menyesali hal ini, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun karena memikirkan hal ini. instingnya berteriak agar dirinya kembali, tapi dia mengabaiknanya karena dia telah menunggu momen ini— _mempersiapkan_ momen ini—dan dia tidak akan mundur, tidak ketika dia sudah sangat dekat untuk mengetahuinya.

 _Mungkin aku harus menyalakan_ _ **torchlight**_ _. Berjaga-jaga._ Kris meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa tidak ada guru di sini, karena biasanya mereka tidak mengecek di sekitar jalan buntu, dan setelah banyak meyakinkan, dia dengan pelan menyalakan _torchlight_ , memegangnya dengan jari-jari bergetar.

Dia berbelok di sudut, dan merasakan nafasnya tercekat dengan kaki yang bergetar—satu lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menyesalinya." Baekhyun mengatakan dengan sederhana, dan cara kasualnya membicarakan topik ini membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Beritahu aku!" Chanyeol menuntut, dan pada awalnya dia mengira Baekhyun tidak akan tidak memberitahunya apa pun, tapi pada akhirnya yang lebih kecil mendesah.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, tapi aku bisa mengatakan kalau Kris yang akan paling menyesal, melihat dia sangat terobsesi padanya …" Baekhyun bergumam pelan sambil melihat jauh, bibir mungilnya membuntuk _pout_ kecil sambil mencoba untuk tidak membuat apa pun terlalu kentara karena takut hal tersebut masuk terlalu cepat ke otak lamban Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya, mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Maksudmu bukan …" Suara yang lebih tinggi melemah ketika teman sekamarnya menatap muram padanya.

"Itulah yang aku maksud …"

.

.

.

.

Kris berbelok di sudut setelah mempersiapkan dirinya—

—dan langsung menyesal.

Ada lelaki tinggi yang menekan lelaki lebih kecil di dinding, tangannya kebanyakan menggerayangi tubuh yang lebih kecil dengan kentara, dan bukan posisi erotik yang mengejutkan Kris sampai membuatnya terdiam.

Wajah lelaki yang lebih kecillah yang membuatnya terdiam.

Ekspresi wajah Kris menjadi kecewa, dan dia merasakan seluruh dunianya plummeting saat melihat sepasang mata yang melebar, seperti tertangkap basah, menatapnya. Tangan yang lebih kecil terjebak di rambut yang lebih besar. Dan sekarang saat Kris dapat melihat mereka jelas dengan _torchlight_ -nya, dia menyesal karena telah melakukan ini. Dia menyesal untuk hidup.

.

.

.

.

"… Lelaki yang kau coba cari tahu identitasnya dalam waktu yang lama …"

.

.

.

.

Lelaki mungil di hadapannya adalah Moon Angel.

.

.

.

.

"… Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang tercupu di sekolah."

.

.

.

.

Dan moon Angel adalah Kim Joonmyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam?" Chen bertanya, tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak ingin membicarakannya." Chen mengangkat alis.

" _Segitu_ buruknya." Baekhyun sedikit mengedikkan bahu sambil menggarpukan makananya. Tao menatap piringnya tiba-tiba tertarik.

"Tao?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkata cepat. Dan Tao terlonjak.

"A-Apa?"

"Mengapa kau tidak menghentikkan mereka tadi malam?" Tao menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepala hampir dengan gugup.

"Itu bukan salahku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, demi Tuhan—"

"Itu aneh, Zi Tao!" Baekhyun mendesah sambil menyendok makananya dan biasanya dia tidak peduli dengan hal seperti ini, tapi ini _Kris_ , dan _seluruh dunia_ akan harus berurusan dengan depresinya.

"Panjang umurnya—" Entah bagaimana, Chen telah menangkap apa yang terjadi, dan menunujuk seseorang di sebrang kafeteria. Bertentangan dengan keinginanya, Baekhyun tetap mendongak, dan menonton saat temannya Kim Joonmyun bergegas menuju mereka dengan terburu-buru dan hampir malu, kemeja terpakai dengan kaku dan dasi yang tertarik dengan cermat di atas kancingg teratas. Rambutnya diatur dalam gaya yang cupu, jatuh di wajahnya dengan halus dan rapi, matanya lebar dan hampir takut, seperti dia menunggu _jock_ berbadan besar mengeroyoknya, dan caranya berjalan _meneriakkan_ orang kikuk.

Biasanya, tidak ada yang akan meluangkan lirik padanya (kecuali Kris, tentunya), tapi kali ini, seluruh kafeteria sesak nafas sambil mereka melihatnya berjaan.

Tidak ada satu pun yang menduga kalau dia itu Moon Angel.

Saat dia menghampiri mereka, seluruh tingkah lakunya berubah.

Matanya berubah dari lebar dan polos menjadi bak kemalasan elang yang mengincar tikus. Dia memperlambat kecepatan menjadi berjalan, punggung menjadi rileks hampir membungkuk, langkahnya mematikan pelannya sampai dia duduk di sebelah Tao. Nafas seluruh keramaian terangkat dalam kekaguman. Lalu, ketika Tao mengangkat alis dan menatap semua orang, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mereka, takut jika menyinggung Tao dalam hal apa pun, yang paling muda itu akan me-wushu mereka.

"Hei. Akhirnya kau punya waktu untuk bergabung dengan kami."Chen berkata, dan Joonmyun menatapnya sedetik sebelum melonggarkan dasinya dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Kenapa di sini panas terus?"Dia bertanya, suaranya semakin serak jika dibandingkan dengan yang biasa dia gunakan ketika berbicara dengan orang lain, dan perlahan dia memperhalus rambutnya ke belakang, dengan hampir menggoda. Tangannya yang lain membuka kancing kerah yang dikancing dengan kaku sampai cukup terbuka untuk memampangkan dadanya, membuat mata lelaki _horny_ keluar dari rongganya, perlahan dan sangat halus sampai terlihat seperti sedang menggoda seseorang, tapi justru seperti inilah cara normalnya untuk membuka baju.

Kim Joonmyun, cupu yang paling cupu, sebenarnya _seksi_.

"Cuma kau." Tao membalas, dan jika Joonmyun bukan temannya, dia akan jatuh mati melihat hyungnya menjilat bibir.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu sibuk sepanjang waktu?" Chen bertanya sambil mengoper makanan ke Joonmyun, yang menolak.

"Urusan organisasi sekolah. Biasa."Dia membalas, suara halus tapi dengan bahaya pelannya sambil menggerakkan jari-jari ke leher putih susunya.

"Aku menyebutnya omong kosong." Chen langsung menyela. Joonmyun mengedikkan bahu, menyerah, baik Chen maupun Tao tertawa.

"Jadi... Apakah ada hal menarik yang terjadi tadi malam?" Baekhyun akhirnya berbicara, membuat kata-katanya pelan dan disengaja sambil melihat teman baiknya. Joonmyun berbalik padanya, alis terangkat.

"Menurutku kau sudah tahu."Dia membalas, tidak memberikan petunjuk apa pun.

"Menurutku semua orang tahu." Chen terkekeh.

"Kau tak merasa bersalah pada Kris—hyung?" Tao nyambung. "Dia sangat sangat menyukai Joonmyun-hyung."

" _Well_ , sebelumnya aku akan merasa seperti itu, sampai dia meneriakkan identitas Moon Angel sehingga semua orang mendengar." Chen balik menyerang. "Bukannya kau ingin identitasmu menjadi rahasia? Bukannya itu mengapa kau memilih untuk jadi orang cupunya sekolah?" Joonmyun mengedikkan bahu, seperti dia tidak peduli dengan topik tersebut. Lalu mengambil gelas Tao, dengan santai menyesap jus jeruk (mengabaikan 'HEI!'nya si maknae) dengan mulut mungilnya, seakan minuman itu miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" Joonmyun mengedikkan bahu dalam membalas, lalu melanjutkan menyesapnya. Baekhyun menajamkan matanya-dia tidak mengambil Psikologi tanpa alasan.

Joonmyun yang menolaknya (dan juga yang lainnya, yang dengan penasaran menekannya untuk menjawab) menunjukkan ke siswa psikologi bahwa dia memiliki perasaan pada Kris. Baekhyun tahu itu.

Tapi Baekhyun menyimpannya sendiri, karena orang seperti Joonmyun kemungkinan sudah mengetahui itu dan dia akan langsung menyangkalnya.

Yang cukup menjengkelkan untuk Baekhyun, sejujurnya. Baekhyun sangat frustasi kapan pun orang-orang melakukannya—menyangkal perasaan mereka, itu dia. Bukan seperti dia percaya cinta juga, tapi sangat tidak berguna ketika orang menyangkal hal yang sudah jelas! Akui saja kau sedang dalam cinta, bukan seperti orang-orang tak melihatnya juga!

Mereka juga boleh buta karena cinta, Baekhyun tidak peduli, selama mereka tidak menyangkal sesuatu yang sangat kentara! Seperti menyangkal eksistensi udara atau semacamnya! Tapi itu tadi udara ada dan cinta tidak?! Baekhyun membingungkan dirinya sendiri. Dia memilih untuk berhenti berpikir dan sebagai gantinya menyalahkan pecundang-pecundang bodoh, tak peka.

 _God damn_ _orang-orang ini_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi …" Kris merengek sambil menghantamkan kepalan tangannya degan setengah hati ke meja. Seluruh dunia akan memandanginya jika bukan karena tatapan 1000 derajat Sehun yang dapat membakar mereka sampai garing.

"Santai, Kris. M-Mungkin … cahayanya tidak terlalu bagus …" Chanyeol gagap, tidak yakin bagaimana caranya untuk menenangkan temannya— _boy_ , dia garang ketika sedang meratap. "Kemungkinan kau salah lihat orang …"

"Aku? Salah mengenali Myeonnie jadi orang lain? _Psah_ itu hal terlucu yang pernah aku dengar!" Kris menatapnya dengan mata merah dan tertawa dengan maniak. Chanyeol mengirimkan tatapan panik pada Sehun, yang mengedikkan bahu dan membuang muka, menyembunyikan perhatian dan ketakutan mencoloknya.

"… … Kris tenanglah, _please_ …" Chanyeol berbisik. "Jangan membuatmu ditangguhkan atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah sebelum Natal, ayolah!"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi …" Kris meratap sambil mencuri sepotong ayam Sehun (mengabaikan 'HEI'-nya si maknae) dan mulai mengunyahnya tanpa pikir panjang. Keduanya menganga kaget—apa yang telah kejutan ini lakukan pada teman mereka?! "Aku akan mati karena obesitas dan kejelekan aku tidak peduli."

"Kau hanya terlewat dramatis, hyung." Sehun memutar mata, tapi Chanyeol dapat merasakan kegugupannya. Lalu, kemungkinan mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri, Sehun berbalik ke Chanyeol. "Kau benar menebaknya waktu itu."

 _Aku … aku hanya bercanda waktu itu …_

"Ketika Chanyeol 'mengira'-nya, aku telah mempesiapkan diri …" Kris terisak sambil bersandar menghampiri dan mengambil ayam orang lain (seseorang yang benar-benar acak), lalu dia makan, tidak sadar dan tentunya tidak peduli akan adanya kuman orang lain di sana. "Aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, _well_ tak apa jika dia itu Moon Angel, benar-benar tak apa … aku hanya … aku tak pernah tahu bahwa bayi luguku _serbenarnya_ seri di _slut_ kedua dengan Lee Taemin!" Dia terisak keras lagi, dan Chanyeol menggerakkan jari gelisah sambil melihat orang-orang yang duduk di dekat meja mereka mengangkat nampan dan pindah dengan tatapan jijik yang ditujukan pada mereka.

"Kau seharusnya bangga padanya—" Sehun mulai, tapi Chanyeol menginjak kakinya dan dengan segera menutup mulutnya. Jika Kris mendengar, dia benar-benar tidak akan menunjukkannya.

"Bayangkan berapa banyak bajingan-bajingan yang telah dia cium! Berapa banyak bajingan yang telah menyentuhnya! Berapa banyak bajingan yang menghisapnya! Berapa banyak bajingan yang telah menyetu—" Kris terisak lagi, dan Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya, merasa kasihan padanya walau Kris sebenarnya menjadi _drama queen_.

Tapi itu tadi, dia tidka bisa bicara, karena bagaimana jika Kyungsoo itu Moon Angel …

Panjang umurnya, Kyungsoo datang dan melihat kekacauan Kris.

" _Gosh_ , apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Dia bertanya dengan polos sambil duduk di sisi lain Kris, menatapnya dengan perhatian. Dalam pikirannya, Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kyungsoo memilki pikiran waras untuk duduk di sebelah hyung menyedihkan dan menangis ini.

"Ceritanya panjang. Moon Angel." Chanyeol mengatakan fakta, tidak berekspetasi Kyungsoo akan mengerti, tapi mengejutkannya wajah Kyungsoo menggelap dan kemudian dibanjiri dengan iba.

"Oh."

Semua orang tahu Kris suka Joonmyun. Semua orang.

Tapi tak semua orang tahu siapa Moon Angel.

"… Bagaiamana kau bisa tahu?" Chanyeol bertanya, alis terangkat sambil menatap ekspresi mengerti Kyungsoo. Yang lebih muda mengedikkan bahu dan menyesap kopinya.

"Suatu hari aku sedang lewat saat tengah malam dan aku hanya … memergokinya. Tidak ingin membicarakanya." Kyungsoo mendesah. Chanyeol mengangguk. _**Thank God**_ _dia tidak memberi tahu Kris_.

 _Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, karena Kris sudah tahu._

"Mungkin kau harus membawanya kembali ke kamar atau jika tidak dia akan merusak seluruh tempat ini." Taksirnnya mengsugestikan, dan tanpa kata lagi, mereka berdua mengangkat Kris (dengan kesulitan sampai Sehun bergegas menghampiri untuk membantu), menyeretnya kembali ke kamar Sehun (karena bersetubuh merupakan topik sensitif sekarang dan sejujurnya Kris tidak bisa berurusan dengan teman sekamarnya yang tidak melakukan apa pun selain tidur di sana-sini).

Saat melihat Kris membuat pulau di bantal dan Kyungsoo menenangkannya, Chanyeol dipukul dengan gelombang kelegaan akan Kyungsoo bukanlah Moon Angel dan orang itu orang lain (walau tentu dia lebih senang Moon Angel itu sesorang yang benar-benar berbeda dan acak). Dia merasa bersalah mengenai itu, tapi dia tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa sangat lega dan berterima kasih.

Karena mungkin jika Moon Angel itu Kyungsoo, akan menjadi beda lagi ceritanya.

Jadi dia membiarkan Kris menghancurkan bantal Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama rangkaian beberapa hari ke depan, Kris melalui beberapa tahap.

Pertma dia menagis tersedu-sedu meneriakan ibaan-diri-sendiri pada semua orang lalu memakan setiap makanan yang dapat dia temui dengan cepat. Selanjutnya dia menolak untuk makan dan menolak untuk berbicara dan menolak untuk hadir ke kelas dan sebagai gantinya mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar. Bahkan teman sekamarnya takut untuk masuk ke dalam dan sebagai gantinya tidur di tempat orang lain. Terakhir, dia bergerak ke sana-sini, selalu menemukan sesuatu untuk dilakukan, memilih untuk membersihkan kamar orang lain atau mencuci dinding atau melakukan apa pun yang membutuhkan dua tangan dan satu kaki—tapi dia masih menolak untuk makan atau berbicara.

Chanyeol terlewat khawatir, tapi semua orang mengatakan padanya untuk membiarkan Kris sendiri dan tak ada satu pun yang dapat membantunya kecuali dirinya sendiri—dia harus melupakan dengan usahanya sendiri.

 _Dia sangat menyukai Joonmyun, huh?_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri sambil menggerakan jari-jarinya di topeng yang Kris beli untuk dirinya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan wajahya dari orang-orang, jadi orang-orang tidak akan berbicara padanya (tapi sadar dia terlalu banyak membelinya, jadi tanpa kata dia melemparnya satu pada Chanyeol). _Sebelumnya ini belum pernah terjadi padanya … dia yang dulu akan mengabaikannya dan berpaling ke orang lain._

 _Mungkin Kris-hyung tua kita bertumbuh._

Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak menghentikkannya dari merasa menyesal. Mereka seharusnya tidak mencoba menyentuh misteri Moon Angel itu. Semua rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia karena alasan, dan sekarang rahasia telah terbongkar, mereka tidak bisa menarik apa pun kembali.

Mendesah, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kalender, tapi dia tiba dalam kesadaran menganggetkan bahwa hari ini ke-17.

Baru beberapa bulan, tapi sekarang hal tersebut mendarah daging di otak Chanyeol.

Hal tersebut merupakan rutinitas untuk Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tidak seharusnya merasa sangat gugup mengenai hal itu, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia gugup. Walaupun sekarang jam 12 tepat pagi hari, Chanyeol menolak untuk pergi tidur meski kelopak matanaya sudah tertarik ke bawah karena lelah.

 _Tersisa beberapa jam lagi …_ Dia bergumam sendiri di kepalanya, dan hal tersebut mematahkan semangat, mengingat waktu tidurnya 11:30 dan dia bahkan tidak dapat bertahan setengah jam tanpa merasa siap untuk jatuh tertidur di kasurnya. Mendesah, dia mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin (dan bertanya-tanya mengapa pula dia terjaga hanya untuk membuka pintu itu untuk _fuctard_ yang dapat dengan mudahnya tinggal di kamar Chen atau Jongin), lalu berjalan kembali ke kasurnya dan mengambil topeng itu sebelum menaruhnya di wajah.

"Bukan seperti aku dapat menakuti Baekhyun juga dengan ini …" Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang gila, bertanya-tanya apakah dia menjadi gila karena memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat tak dewasa—Baekhyun kemungkinan akan menamparnya jauh dan mengatakan 'Kau menghalangiku'.

Sebelum dia dapat melakukan apa pun, pintunya terbuka, membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Baekhyun yang mabuk tersandung masuk, dan Chanyeol menatapnya kaget (oke, mungkin dia tahu Baekhyun dapat membuka pintu—oke, tapi dia tidak tahu Baekhyun akan berada di sini secepat ini).

Saat dia melangkah lebih dekat untuk menutup pintu … bukan untuk memeluk Baekhyun, tidak tidak _tidak_ … … entah bagaimana, Baekhyun tetap berakhir di lengannya.

Kali ini, ketika Chanyeol mencium aromanya, dia hanya mencium stroberi dan madu, dan alkohol dan seks hanya ada sedikit di sana, tidak sekuat dua waktu yang sebelumnya ketika dia merasakan Baekhyun dangat dekat denganny di tanggal ini.

Jadi Baekhyun telah pulang lebih cepat dan tidak melakukan seks? Aneh.

Jadi Chanyeol outright bertanya.

"Apa kau menyetubuhi seseorang hari ini?" Dia berkata tanpa berpikir sebelum sadar, dan akan menaruh telapak tangan di wajahnya sendiri jika tidak memegangi Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, lalu mendongak ke topeng.

"Aku … memberi _blowjob_ pada seseorang …" Yang lebih tua bergumam dalam membalas, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir. Tak dapat menahannya, dia menopang berat hampir mati Baekhyun dengan satu tangan dan mengangkat tangannya yang lain, jarinya mengenai bibir merah muda, tipis sebelum mengusapnya berlebihan, hampir mati-matian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berkata tak jelas, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan amarah semakin dan semakin tumbuh sambil mengusap lebih kasar. Yang lebih kecil menggerenyit, dan bagaimana matanya mengerut sedikit sakit itu _terlalu menggemaskan_.

"Hentikan … sakit … Siapa kau …?" Baekhyun mencoba mendorong, tapi Chanyeol memegangnya lebih erat, sejenak mengusap kuman itu ke bajunya sebelum meraih ke atas untuk mengusap lagi.

" _Fucking_ … apa yang ku lakukan …." Chanyeol bergumam, kesal sambil mulai mengusap bibir Baekhyun lagi, tapi bergidik kaget ketika dia merasakan lidah mengibas di telapak ibu jarinya.

"Yeol … kau kah?" Nada suara Baekhyun sedikit tak yakin, dan Chanyeol terdiam.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam malam ke-17, Baekhyun mengenali Chanyeol.

Yang lebih tinggi setengah berpikir untuk membuka topengnya, tapi saat ia meraih ke atas dengan satu tangan yang telah mengusap bergairah di bibir Bakehyun sebelumnya, saat merasakan kerasnya topeng yang dia pakai, pada akhirnya tangannya berhenti di sana untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum membiarkan tangan itu jatuh di sisinya.

Tiba-tiba dia takut untuk melepasnya, takut Baekhyun akan menatapnya dalam kebencian lagi, seperti terakhir kali.

Takut Baekhyun akan melihatnya tapi melihat orang lain.

Karena apa pun yang dia katakan pada diri sendiri, apa yang dia terima atau elak, dia tahu dia ingin Baekhyun melihat _nya_ dan bukan orang lain.

Sebagai gantinya dia mengalihkan dirinya sendiri, menjilat ibu jari dan mnggunakannya untuk mengusap bibir Baekhyun lagi, merasakan jantung berpacu di dada saat dia sadar betap dekatnya dia melepas topeng hanya karena Baekhyu mengucapkan namanya. Betapa bodohnya.

Lidah Baekhyun mengibas lagi, dan sebelum dia menyadarinya, Baekhyun telah memasukkan jari Chanyeol ke gua mungilnya dan mulai menghisap dengan pelan.

"Kau _fucktard_ , aku tahu kau." Baekhyun mendengung di antara jari Chanyeol, dan yang lebih tinggi bergidik. _Tidak tidak tidak tidak …_ dia dapat merasakan darah mengalir deras ke selangkangannya, dan dia melepaskan. "Aku tidak semabuk itu untuk tahu itu kau."

"J-Jadi?" Chanyeol panik dan menarik jempolnya, merasakan kehangatan menyala di pipinya. "Bukan seperti aku bersembunyi darimu atau sejenisnya juga!"

"Lalu apa yang kau pakai?" Baekhyun berkata tak jelas, berjinjit tak stabil ke mata topeng Chanyeol dan tepat saat ia akan melepasnya, Chanyeol merasakan rasa takut menggigit jantungnya bite dan dia memegang topengnya di tempat.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu. Pikirkan saja urusanmu!"

"Tapi …" Baekhyun sangat dekat, dan mata itu sangat berkilau dan hidung itu sangat imut dan bibir itu sangat mengkilat … "Aku _horny_. Cium aku."

" _Fuck_ , Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menggeram, dan sebuah bagian dari dirinya ingin memegang Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke kasur /karena _fuck_ dia juga _horny_ /, tapi bagian major dirinya tatap berdiri dan mengingatkan diri sendiri kalau Bakehyun itu _mabuk_ dan _tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan_ "Mengapa kau tidak menyetubuhi orang lain saja, kalau begitu? Jika kau sangat _horny_?" Oke, dan mungkin bagian pahit dari dirinya juga ingin menghentikkannya.

"…" Baekhyun diam sejenak sambil memikirkan hal ini, dan Chanyeol berasap hanya berdiri di sana, berkecamuk karena Baekhyun harus memikirkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Mereka …" Alisnya mengerut sambil mencoba membentuk kata-kata, atau mungkin terbagi antara ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi menahan dirinya sendiri, dan yang manapun sangat imut Chanyeol tak kuat. Pokoknya tak kuat. "... Tak sama. _Jerk_ , cium saja aku, oke? Itu tak sama!"

"Apa maksudnya dengan tidak sama?!" Chanyeol mulai merasa tak sabar, dan terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa _ini sebuah fas_ _e_ dan Baekhyun _mabuk_ jadi dia tak seharusnya mempercayai semua ini.

"Terasa berbeda! Aku lebih suka menciummu, jadi diamlah dan cium aku saja!" Baekhyun mendekat membungkuskan lengannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol dengan ceroboh, tapi sebelum dia dapat menyentuhkan bibir, Chanyeol menyerah menahan ini.

Chanyeol menyerah dalam melawannya.

Dia mengangkat Baekhyun dengan pinggang, lalu melemparnya ke atas kasur sebelum memanjat ke atasnya, hormonnya berkecamuk di luar kendali dan pikirannya hilang setengah. Entah Baekhyun sadar atau tidak, dia menggoda Chanyeol dengan semua kata-kata ini dan sentuhan halus dan itu tidak membantu. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali, _god dammit_!

Dia menjebak Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya sambil mengkungkungi si pemabuk, merasakan jantungnya berpacu sangat keras di dadanya saat melihat ke bawah pada wajah halus Baekhyun, air mukanya tak patuh tapi lembut, halus tapi kasar. Saat menatap mata coklat itu (yang dia tidak pernah tau dapat menjadi sangat memikat), dia melihat nafsu intens yang berkaca dari miliknya. Itu malah membuatnya lebih terbakar. Kaus Baekhyun longgar di mana hal itu memperlihatkan tulang selangka nikmat dan kulit putih susunya, matanya setengah tertutup sambil menatap dengan menggoda pada Chanyeol, menunggunya untuk bergerak terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol pecah.

"Aku bersumpah – " Chanyeol menggeram, siap untuk merobek topeng dari wajahnya untuk mencium Baekhyun, tapi kemudian dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Memori akan Baekhyun mendelik padanya tepat satu bulan yang lalu membanjiri pikirannya, mendelik dengan kebencian absolut dan rasa sakit dan kesedihan pada seseorang yang tidak ada di sana, dan mendadak di takut lagi.

Juga, apa yang dia lakukan? Baekhyun mabuk—dia tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku pasti menjadi trauma karena itu*. Chanyeol bercanda pahit pada dirinya sendiri, dan tepat saat ia akan mengangkat dirinya sendiri dari kasur, Baekhyun menariknya ke bawah, mencium topeng yang satu-satunya menjadi penghalang ke bibirnya. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Chanyeol mendorong jauh.

"Baekhyun, pergilah tidur." Dia bergumam, merasa kehilangan saat memaksakan dirinya keluar dari kasur.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu."Baekhyun memanggilnya. "Aku akan memuaskanmu jadi sangat enak, jadi kembalilah."

"Baekhyun, kau bukan prostitut." Chanyeol mendesah, dan dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri sebelum dia tahu dia akan pergi menuju Baekhyun lagi. Dia mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk mengelem kakinya di karpet, berlaku banyak untuk membuat ereksinya _turun_. Dia berdoa Baekhyun akan segera berhenti. "Jika kau menginginkan seseorang, mintalah untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain."

Ada keheningan.

"Yeol, kembalilah! Kau tak ingin aku mem- _blow_ mu?" Suara Baekhyun di ujung merengek (dan _boy_ , Chanyeol belum pernah mendengar nada suara semacam itu pada Baekhyun sebelumnya), dan _fuck_ _ **iya**_ Chanyeol ingin di- _blow_ oleh Byun Baekhyun ( _oh my god_ , apakah dia baru saja mengakuinya?), tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak saat Baekhyun terdengar seperti dia _butuh_ memuaskan seseorang untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia ingin, seakan hasrat dan tubuhnya tak penting. Tidak saat Baekhyun mabuk sampai kehilangan akal. Tidak saat Chanyeol tak bisa melepas topengnya dan terlihat sebagai orang lain. "Aku akan membuatmu merasa enak."

"Katakan kau menginginkannya karena kau menginginkannya, _for fuck's sake_!" Chanyeol merasa frustasi, tapi dia menolak mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun (karena dia takut) dan sebagai gantinya bergerak menjauh. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menyerah dan jatuh tertidur di kasur. Chanyeol mendesah, bergerak mendekat ketika dia yakin Baekhyun mendengkur pelan. _Mengapa dia harus mengatakan hal seperti itu?_ Dia berpikir sendiri sambil dengan berhati-hati melepas topengnya. _Seks itu mutual, bukan hanya satu orang memuaskan yang lainnya._

 _ **Fuck**_ _, itu menjengkelkan._

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan masam, merasa tak nyaman saat permintaan Baekhyun masih berdering di kupingnya, dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya dia bertanya-tanya (dalam amarah) mengapa Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu. Seperti dia hanya sebuah alat untuk dipakai. Itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Tapi pada akhirnya kepahitannya memudar saat melihat wajah Baekhyun, air mukanya melembut oleh tidur damai, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir dia terlihat sangat muda dan polos seperti ini—tidak ternodai 'hobi'-nya, tidak dirusak 'kepercayaan'-nya—tidak scatredoleh' masa lalu'nya.

 _Itu hanya sebuah fase_ … Chanyeol berpikir setengah hati sendiri, merasakan kelelahan perlahan menguasainya.

 _Itu hanya sebuah fase_ _._

 _Itu hanya sebuah fase_ _._

 _Itu_ _…_ _hanya sebuah fase_ _._

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tidak peduli.

.

ooo

.

T/N:

Maaf gak bisa bales reviewan. Ini ngejar waktu. But I love y'all. Thank you :*

Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow, dan baca. Maaf ini kemaleman. Dan maaf juga kalau ada banyak yang salah. Berry lagi bad mood TT.

Oke banyak yang mau diomongin tapi nanti kelamaan. Jadinya udah aja. Buat review ntar deh berry pikirin gimana balesnya. Berry punya rencana untuk bikin list of cb fics yang pernah berry baca semacem rekomendasi gitu. Di chap selanjutnyaa akan dijelaskan. Sekali lagi maaf gak dibales.

Xoxo,

Berry.


	14. Perubahan Hati

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

29117

.

.

.

Maaf lama tadi laptop dipake TT

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol membuka mata, merasakan berat tak perlu di atasnya dan_ _rasa membara_ _aneh di bagian bawahnya. Ketika melihat ke atas, dia melihat Baekhyun menatap ke bawah padanya dengan seringai menggodabermain di bibirnya sambil men_ _gangkangi_ _yang lebih tinggi._

"…" _Chanyeol ingin berbicara, tapi dia menemukan kata-katanya tersimpul di tenggorokan ketika Baekhyun memutar pinggangnya ke bawah pada selangkangannya, dan sebagai gantinya dia mengerang._

" _Yeol …" Dia mendengkur, dan_ _ **fuck**_ _nama panggilan itu terdengar sangat bagus di bibirnya. Ketika dia meluncurkan tangannya di dada yang lebih tinggi, yang Chanyeol lihat hanyalah bagaimana jari-jari cekatan tersebut bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemejanya satu demi satu dengan menggoda._ _ **Fuck**_ _, dia sangat tegang sekarang, dan kedekatan Baekhyun, dapat mencium ma_ _d_ _u dan stroberi Baekhyun, cukup untuk membuatnya_ _tak waras_ _._

 _ **Fuck**_ _… Dia berpikir sendiri, sekarat untuk menempatkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, untuk menyentuhnya, untuk memuaskannya juga ... tapi untuk beberapa alasan, dia tidak dapat menggerakkannya sama sekali. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah melihat pasrah pada Baekhyun yang menggerakkan bokong montoknya dengan memmbuat menderita pelannya di ereksi membaranya, melihat bibir itu terbuka dalam desahan tak bersuara sambil tangannya berada di dada Chanyeol untuk menyangga support._

"… _Byun Baekhyun …" Chanyeol akhirnya mengerangkan ketika sadar tangannya di_ _ikat_ _ke belakang di_ _tonggak_ _kasur. "… Lepaskan aku … Aku ingin menyentuhmu,_ _ **you little fuck**_ _…"_

" _Shh …" Suara Baekhyun lembut, tapi_ _ **god dammit**_ _suara itu mengirimkan_ _gemetar_ _ke tulang belakang Chanyeo_ _l_ _. "Hanya aku yang dapat memuaskan … Karena aku dibuat untuk memuaskan …" Dengan setiap kata, dia bersandar lebih dekat sampai_ _hanya_ _berjarak_ _beberapa_ _inci, lalu menangkap bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir miliknya, dan sentuha_ _n_ _itu,_ _membuat Chanyeol tak waras._

Chanyeol duduk dengan keringat dingin.

 _Dammit_! Dia mengumpat dalam hati ketika merasakan rasa sakit membara di selangkangannya, dan sadar dia sudah sekeras batu. Sangat keras sampai _precum_ bocor di celana pendeknya. Dia belum pernah merasakan nafsu sekuat ini pada seseorang sebelumnya.

 _Aku merasa sangat kotor_ … Dia berpikir, sejenak kaget, dan membenamkan kepalanya di lutut.

 _Aku tidak pernah mimpi basah tentang seseorang yang aku tahu di kehidupan nyata!_

Mimpi basah lain yang dia alami adalah mimpi basah akan lelaki dan perempuan tanpa wajah dengan tubuh indah, tapi mimpi basahnya tak pernah sejelas, senyata, sedeskriptif ini.

 _Aku sungguh kacau._

Dia mengangkat selimut dari kasur dan berdiri, berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi air dingin (karena _god dammit_ dia tidak ingin menodai dirinya dengan pemikiran erotis akan teman sekamarnya lagi) tapi saat dia melewati kasur Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik agar dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan subjek mimpinya.

Baekhyun terlentang di kasurnya, selimutnya setengah tertendang dari kasur, satu tangan di perut dan yang lain di atas kepalanya. Ketika Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat, dia dapat melihat rambut Baekhyun berantakan karena bergerak-gerak (tapi entah bagaimana ada warna seksi di sana), kulitnya tanpa cacat, lembut dan kontras dengan _t-shirt_ gelap dan celana pendek hitam yang dipakainya. Hidung kancingnya mengerut, Chanyeol duga hal itu terjadi karena sedikit gatal, celana pendeknya terangkat dengan bahaya di paha seperti susunya saat dia melakukan itu.

Chanyeol menelan ludah.

Dia bergegas ke kamar mandi, tidak puas sampai dia merasakan air sedingin es menyentuh kulit seperti apinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk berkonsentrasi kemarin.

Ke-17 biasanya hari yang membawa memori buruk padanya, yang mengerikan sampai sepertinya dia tak bisa menahan di sudut terdalam dirinya. Bagaimana pun juga dia juga tidak ingin berkoar mengenai hal tersebut pada siapa pun atau membahasnya dengan siapa pun. Dia tidak takut dikritik—justru, dia tahu temannya tidak akan pernah mengkritiknya. Yang dia takuti, yaitu membawa masa lalu tak terucap, berarti menghadapi kepingan dirinya yang hancur.

Dan dia sudah melewati itu.

Dia memperbaiki dirinya sendiri, menyatukan dirinya kembali sampai dia bahkan tak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri lagi, di mana sebuah colekan kecil dari seseorang dapat membuat hancur seluruhnya lagi. Itulah mengapa tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya (secara metafora, tentunya), bahkan teman yang berpotensi dipercaya dengan hidupnya.

Tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Walaupun dia kebanyakan sering minum bir di klub, merasakan bagaimana bartender menatapnya, merasakan dentuman musik dan mengingat rasanya telah mengumpulkan setiap tanggal 17, Baekhyun hanya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi.

Ketika dia minum, yang dapat dia pikirkan adalah pertama kali Chanyeol menciumnya, dan mengingat dengan kekekkan agak mabuk akan bagaimana payahnya teman sekamarnya itu pada sesuatu yang sederhana.

"Siapa yang akan kau setubuhi malam ini?" Bartender itu, dipanggil Youngjae, bertanya, suaranya halus sambil menggerayang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu …" Dia membalas sambil menenggak lagi. "Banyak dan banyak orang ..."

"… Kau biasanya sudah tak ada sekarang. Mengapa kau masih di sini?" Youngjae menekan dengan santai, jari-jarinya menggerayang terlalu dekat di jari Baekhyun. "Kecuali kau menunggu seseorang menyelesaikan _shift_ -nya..."

"…" Awalnya, Baekhyun bingung, lalu dia mengamati bartender itu dan mengeluarkan seringai jahil. "Itu one night stand. Tidak bisa menyetubuhimu lagi... terasa tak benar." Youngjae mendesah dan menghentikan perlakuannya.

"Itu karena kita terlalu ramah pada satu sama lain..." Baekhyun melanjutkan, dan jika suaranya tidak merengek imut, Youngjae sudah mencampakkannya.

"Ya ya, terserah." Youngjae memutar mata. _Walau m_ _asih tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir kau_ _itu_ _ **hot**_. "Bagaimana kalau aku kenalkan kau dengan beberapa temanku malam ini? Bukannya kau ingin _gangbang_?" Baekhyun menatap tajam ke kejauhan kemudian minum lagi.

"… Tidak terima kasih. Tidak hari ini." Dia mengeluarkan jumlah uang yang banyak dari sakunya dan membantingkannya ke meja, lalu mulai berjalan pincang menjauh. "Tidak ingin melakukannya hari ini."

 _Semua karena Park_ _ **fucking**_ _Chanyeol_ …

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Youngjae memanggil, tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan sempoyongan keluar klub.

 _Park Chanyeol itu pecundang_ … Dia berpikir sendiri sambil mengingat ciuman Chanyeol, kuping besar Chanyeol, dan semua interaksinya dengan Chanyeol. Itu bodoh. Dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan Chanyeol pada hari seperti ini—hari di mana dia seharusnya tinggal di masa lalu, tapi mencoba keluar dari sana.

Hari di mana seharusnya berkabung pada kerugiannya, memukul diri sendiri karena semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Hari di mana Baekhyun seharusnya merindukan lelaki yang memberinya luka, atau mengumpatinya sampai ke kedalaman terdalam neraka.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol nan ceroboh memasuki pikirannya sesekali.

Baekhyun sangat frustasi, karena dia seharusnya menghalangi pikiran dan hatinya dari siapa pun kecuali _dia_ , tapi sekarang seseorang yang baru perlahan masuk, dan itu membuatnya merasa takut.

 _Jangan biarkan ia masuk jaman biarkan ia masuk jangan biarkan ia masuk_... Sebuah mantra terulang dengan sendirinya lagi dan lagi di pikiran Baekhyun, sebuah mantra yang dia buat untuk dirinya sendiri ketika kehidupannya terbalik.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak membiarkannya masuk.

Dinding kokoh yang dia taruh tidak runtuh sama sekali. Justru, entah bagaimana Chanyeol sendiri yang menerobos masuk di sana, memastikan mengetuk jauh setiapbata yang menghalangi jalannya, tak sadar apa yang dilakukan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun, tak sadar bahwa setiap bata yang dia pisahkan dari benteng hati Baekhyun itu seperti menusukkan jarum di otak Baekhyun—itu sangat sakit, dan membuatnya merasa tak ada pertahanan. Sangat tak ada pertahanan, dan sangat _rentan_.

 _Hentikan hentikan hentikan hentikan_

Tapi saat menutup mata, dia dapat melihat Chanyeol merangkak melewati lubang kecil yang dia buat di dinding Baekhyun, merangkak dengan usaha besar tapi entah bagaimana tetap merangkak masuk (dan _god dammit_ , ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya menunjukkan pada Baekhyun kalau dia bahkan tak tahu dia melakukannya, bahkan tak tahu dia mencoba). Dan saat dia menghampiri kepingan yang tak daat dipahami akan Baekhyun yang Baekhyun sendiri coba perbaiki, potongan-potongan kecil sedikit mencuat dari tempat yang seharusnya, sampai Baekhyun terlihat seperti monster bukannya manusia, Chanyeol tidak mencoba memeluknya tegak.

Sebagai gantinya, Park Chanyeol mengambil kepingan itu satu demi satu.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun menemukan tak ada kepuasan dalam seks, menemukan bahwa mencoba mengalihkan dirinya sendiri dari pemikiran akan Chanyeol dengan bersetubuh tanpa berpikir, dia sadar itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Karena pada akhirnya, bersetubuh dengan teman sekamar di pikiran malah membuatnya jijik.

Setelah sebuah _blowjob_ , dia mencampakkan lelaki itu (dan _thank god_ lelaki itu tidak bersikukuh) dan berjalan sempoyongan kembali ke asrama, ingin beristirahat dan tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun.

Tapi justru, Park _fucking_ Chanyeol di sana.

Biasanya pada tanggal seperti sekarang ini, Baekhyun akan minum sangat banyak sampai tidak dapat mengingat apa pun dari yang tadi malam, akan bersetubuh dengan banyak sekali orang sampai tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak orang yang melakukan seks bersamanya, bahkan tak dapat mengingat wajah mereka, dan hal terakhir yang dia akan ingat adalah dipakai sebagai _fuck toy_ oleh orang asing yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Tapi sekarang, karena sangat terganggu, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut, jadi dia terjebak dalam kondisi hampir tak mabuk (dibandingkan dengan sangat mabuk) dan dia tahu saja dia akan mengingat ini besok.

Itu tidak menghentikan aksi lamban dan reaksi tak logisnya.

Jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan ketika memohon pada Chanyeol untuk menyetubuhinya, lagipula dia tidak tahu mengapa awalnya dia ingin mencium Chanyeol (karena ciuman yang lainnya mengenai kompetisi). Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia menjadi sangat butuh, dan mengapa untuk pertama kalinya dalam banyak tahun dia menindih seseorang,bukan orang lain menindihnya.

Itu bodoh, dan dia tidak pantas untuk memilih. Sejak kapan dia memiliki hak untuk memilih?

 _Kau tidak dapat memilih kau tak cukup bagus kau tak cukup bagus kau tak cukup bagus_

 _Mereka hanya menyukai tubuhmu tubuhmu tubuhmu_

 _Kau seharusnya memuaskan semua orang memuaskan semua orang memuaskan semua orang_

Dan demikian, cuplikan paling sedikit, paling pertama pada celah terdalam akan pemikiran personal dan kelam Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol idiot.

Di sana dia kemarin, hampir akan melompat ke teman sekamar imut mabuknya (bahwa dia itu musuhnya dan dia seharusnya membenci dia dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga dan tidak akan lagi menghampirinya!), dan di sini dia hari ini, memiliki ereksi pagi karena memimpikan lelaki yang biasanya dia benci (masih benci).

 _Park Chanyeol, sadarlah._

Dia melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan.

Dia menghindari Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi dia tidak dapat bertingkah jauh-jauh, karena keesokan harinya, dia sakit. Mengapa? Karena dia mengalami mimpi basah mengenai seseorang dan dia mandi yang membuatnya sangat dingin di musim dingin karena hal itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya, dan dalam pikiran demamnya (atau mungkin hanya dia) Chanyeol bersumpah Baekhyun juga bertingkah menjauh.

"Aku sakit, dan itu bukan urusanmu." _Kecuali memang iya, karena kau penyebabnya._ Chanyeol menyembunyikannya di bawah selimut, merasakan gelombang panas di sekitarnya dan menelannya ke dalam dunia kepusingan dan api.

"Terserah." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan ke luar kelas, dan Chanyeol tertinggal dalam kekaburan di mana dia terjebak di antara terjaga dan tak sadar.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di perbatasan kesadaran, dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat ringan seperti melayang di udara (siapa yang tahu? Mungkin dia meninggal karena demam)—lalu sadar selimutnya hilang, digantikan dengan kain tipis tapi hangat yang menghentikkannya dari menggigil. Tepat saat akan kembali tidur, dia mendengar suara tetesan air pada air, lalu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menhantam lembut dahinya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bangun, dia merasakan bibir kering, merekahnya dibuka kuat oleh jari lembut. Bahkan dalam kondisi kaburnya, dia sadar bahwa siapa pun dapat melakukan ini padanya, bahkan pecandu narkoba yang mau memberinya obat, jadi dia menolehkan kepalanya dalam percobaan lemah untuk kabur. Bagaimanapun juga, itu ternyata menjadi pergerakan yang menyedihkan, saat jari cekatan kuat mendorongnya ke belakang dengan pelan dan membuka bibirnya lagi, dan kali ini sesuatu yang kecil dan berbentuk seperti pil memasuki mulutnya. Dia ingin mendorong keluar pil itu, tapi jari-jari itu kokoh sambil menutup mulutnya dan memastikan dia menelannya. Setelah melawan dengan lemah, Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menelan, tapi bukannya sesuatu yang beracun, seperti yang setengah di ekspetasikan, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyeggarkan dan dingin melewati tenggorokan, dan menelannya syukur, merasakan air itu mengembalikan kelembaban bibirnya.

Siapa pun yang memberikan air padanya telah memberikan yang cukup, karena tepat ketika Chanyeol ingin tidur lagi, gelas kaca dingin itu meninggalkan bibirnya dan dia diijinkan untuk membuat keputusannya sendiri.

Jadi, dia menutup pikiran dan membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bangun keesokan paginya, dia merasa lebih segar dibandingkan dengan hujan setelah kemarau.

 _Wow! Apa yang terjadi kemarin?_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri sambil melakukan peregangan dan keluar dari kasur. _Aku sakit, kan? Wow, aku tak pernah pulih dengan sangat cepat sebelumnya._

Ketika mengecek jam, dia sadar saat itu jam 6am, dan terlalu pagi untuk Minggu pagi. _Mungkin aku seharusnya pergi membangunkan seseorang._ Chanyeol berpikir tak sopan sendiri sambil pikirannya berlari menuju korban yang memungkinkan. Kris bukan pilihan karena dia sangat menakutkan di pagi hari, dan akhir-akhir ini depresi merasukinya dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak ingin membuatnya semakin menjadi. Sehun juga bukan pilihan karena Tao mungkin saja kesal dan me- _wushu_ -nya. Chen bukan pilihan karena Kyungsoo ada di sana dan Chanyeol tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Kyungsoo.

Jadi orang itu pasti Jongin.

Dengan itu, Chanyeol memakai jumper dan melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertidur dengan damai di kasurnya, walau pagi itu dingin, dia tidak memakai selimut.

 _Apa yang salah dengan bocah ini?_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, dan dia bersumpah dapat _melihat_ bocah tertidur itu menggigil. Jadi, seperti lelaki yang baik, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri dan membuka lipatan selimut teman sekamarnya ( _mengapa selimut itu terlipat? Itu seakan dia sangat lelah, tak ada energi tersisa untuk mempersiapkan kasur atau semacamnya_ ) lalu dia memakaikannya di figur yang lebih kecil, memastikan untuk menyelipkannya dengan benar, karena dia tahu Baekhyun benci panas dan akan menendang selimutnya dan akan sakit karena menendang selimut itu.

Saat melakukannya, dia tidak menyadari di atas meja di sebelahnya, terdapat semangkuk air dan kain basah yang ditaruh dengan hati-hati dan terus menerus diletakkan di dahinya pada hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"JONG JONG!" Chanyeol berseru sambil membuka pintu kamar 88, tapi dia disapa dengan kekosongan dingin.

" _Wait_ … _what_?" Dia melihat sekeliling, melihat barang-barang dilipat rapi (seperti Jongin telah pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi), dan saat itulah dia sdar.

Jongin mungkin telah menghilang dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Panik, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menyepam sahabatnya dengan pesan, dan setelah yakin itu cukup, dia bergegas dan melihat dengan cermat sekitar kamar takut-takut Jongin memutuskan untuk menjahilinya atau sebagainya.

Bagaimanapun, saat dia akan menyerah, ponselnya bergetar di sakunya.

`JongJong: Aku di rumah Chen selama Natal, ingat?

 _Tidak, aku tidak ingat._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri tepat saat pesan lainnya masuk.

`JongJong: Mengapa kau membangunkanku?

`JongJong: Di mana kau dan Baekhyun-hyung kemarin saat kami pergi? Kau teman yang baik.

 _ **What the hell**_ … Chanyeol duduk di atas kasur rapi Jongin.

`Chanyeol: Kau idiot, kau tak pernah memberi tahuku kau pergi secepat _ini_!

`JongJong: Kau di _sana_ saat Chen mengusulkannya, _for fuck's sake_! Jangan salahkan aku! -,-

`Chanyeol: Aku sakit! Kau teman yang baik, karena tak tak peduli untuk mengingatkan kepergianmu yang cepat pada minggu ni.

`JongJong: Teman yang baik, karena tak ingat.

`JongJong: Bakehyun-hyung juga.

`Chanyeol: Kenapa berhubungan dengan Bakehyun?"

`JongJong: Tak satu pun dari kalian ada di sana untuk mengantarkan kami pergi. Wow, aku bertanya-tanya sahabat macam apa yang aku punya … Bahkan Kris-hyung ada di sana, dan kita semua tahu 'kondsi'nya!

`Chanyeol: Mengapa dia tak ada di sana?

`JongJong: Mana aku tahu? Yang aku tahu hanya tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menemukan kalian, karena tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang mengahadiri klub! Apa yang kalian lakukan, memiliki waktu untuk menjadi akrab, eh? ^^

`JongJong: Harusnya dari dulu, Chanyeol. Aku mulai berpikir kalau aku akan selalu berada di antara kalian …

`Chanyeol: _Fuck you_ , aku sakit!

Dengan itu, Chanyeol mematikan ponsel dan melemparnya ke samping sebelum berbaring di kasur. _Mengapa Baekhyun tak ada di sana tadi malam?_

 _Apa yang dia lakukan?_

Saat dia berpikir keras akan apa yang kemungkinan Baekhyun lakukan, pada waktu yang sama mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia tak peduli sama sekali, pintunya terbuka.

Hal tersebut datang tak terkira, mengingat dia sekarang tahu Jongin tak ada di sini lagi, jadi suara mendadak itu memberikan Chanyeol rasa takut sambil dia memekik tak berdaya dan terlonjak keluar turun dari kasur.

Joonmyun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jongin pergi selama Natal, 'kan …" Joonmyun bertanya pelan, tapi itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan sambil dia berjalan ke kasur di sebelah Chanyeol. Yang lebih muda berkedip saat sadar Jongin sebenarnya sekamar dengan Joonmyun, dan itulah mengapa tak ada satu pun yang pernah melihat teman sekamar Jongin ketika mereka berkunjung. Tidak pernah.

"Iya …" Dia berkata dengan pikiran kosong. Ada keheningan saat Joonmyun melepas sepatu dan berjalan masuk.

Keheningan membungkus ruangan sambil Chanyeol melihat taksiran terlama sahabatnya, dan tahu tanpa ragu, saat itu, bahwa lelaki di hadapan ini, lelaki yang memliki julukan 'Orang cupu paling cupu" selama tiga tahun bertuut-turut di Universitas Pop, sebenarnya _slut_ ke-2 yang dengan stabil bangkit di peringkat—si misterius Moon Angel.

Semua tentagnya terlihat seakan-akan berubah. Rambutnya dirapikan ke belakang dengan sempurna bahkan tanpa menggunakan jel rambut, tatapan yang ada di wajahnya malas saat menatap ke bawah pada Chanyeol ketika dia berjalan masuk di hadapannya. Posturnya meneriakkan 'keren' dan ' _trendy_ ' dan setiap gerakan yang dia buat elegan seperti air, dan Chanyeol menemukan dirinya sendiri tak adapat membuat matanya berpaling dari teman sekamar Jongin. Kesadaran merasukinya. Kris benar. Sangat benar.

Kim Joonmyun itu seksi.

"Uh .." Chanyeol berkata tanpa berpikir, wajah memerah setelah sadar dia telah mengecek _love interest_ sahabatnya secara tak disengaja, dan berbalik. "S-Sudahkah kau berbicara dengan Kris?"

"… Kris?" Joonmyun berbicara, dan bahkan suaranya halus seperti kilauan air—suaranya jatuh menjadi serak bukannya nada lebih tinggi yang selalu dia gunakan. "Ada apa dengannya?" Dia terdengar hampir bosan, dan saat itulah amarah mengesampingkan kegugupannya.

"Apa maksudmu akan, 'Ada apa dengannya?'" Chanyeol mengarahkan matanya ke Joonmyun dalam amarah, yang dengan malas balas menatapnya, tubuh dengan santai bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Kau tahu Kris menyukaimu, SANGAT, jadi setidaknya berbicara dengannya mengenai—"

"Mengenai apa?" Joonmyun menginterupsi, dan Chanyeol sudah mulai untuk tidak menyukai sikapnya—seperti dia tidak tahan menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga membicarakan tentang Kris. "Dia hanya salah satu dari lelaki yang mengejarku. Tak ada yang spesial—"

"Kau _jerk_!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil berdiri. "Tidak seperti 'penggemar'-mu, Kris melihat kau melalui status sekolah tak populer mu dan menganggapmu menggemaskan, walau semua orang menganggapmu menjijikkan hanya karena kau memiliki julukan 'Orang cupu palingrcupu' Itu!" Joonmyun tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan hanya bersandar di dinding, melihatnya dengan makskud, dan dengan kesabaran pendek yang mulai membuat Chanyeol gila.

"Dia benci menjadi bagian dari komunitas yang lebih besar, karena dia tipe orang yang benci melakukan sesuatu tanpa mendapatkan uang balasannya, dan tetap saja setuju dan mendaftar di semua yang kau daftar, semua karena _kau_. Semua hanya untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengamu." Chanyeol merasa sangat frustasi, dan jantungnya terputar karena mengingat keadaan mental Kris setelah hari amat penting beberapa hari yang lalu. "Dan lihat yang terjadi. Rahasiamu telah terungkap padanya, dan sekarang dia menderita depresi yang nyata. Biarkan ku beri tahu kau, Kim Joonmyun, Kris Wu Yi Fan tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sesuka ini sebelumnya—mereka biasanya suka sesaat, dan biasanya dia tidak menyukai seseorang lebih dari seminggu, apalagi tiga bulan penuh! Tapi tidak bisa menyukai seseorang selama lebih dari satu minggu, apalagi lebih dari tiga bulan! Tapi dia memiliki perasaan padamu untuk waktu yang cukup lama sekarang, dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa itu bukan candaan. Dia memang ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan kau." Joonmyun bergeser, dan meskipun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, Chanyeol dapat membaca semuanya.

"Dan dia sukses, ya tidak?" Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kau memiliki semacam perasaan padanya, kan?"

"Jangan menjadi idiot." Joonmyun membalas, nada suara seperti es sambil menutup matanya. "Cinta hanya membatasi orang-orang dari apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Kris tidak mendekati standarku. Dia gembel." Dengan itu, Joonmyun berjalan menuju pintu (dan _god dammit_ , meskipun Chanyeol tertelan kemarahannya tidak bisa untuk tidak menganggumi keanggunan dan kesempurnaan yang dia miliki dalam pergerakannya) dan pergi, menutup pintu sampai bersuara, meninggalkan Chanyeol bingung, frustasi, dan merasa sangat, sangat kasihan pada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Joonmyun itu _jerk_!" Chanyeol bersuara sambil membantingkan tangan ke meja.

"Oi!" Lu Han berseru sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, yang langsung terlonjak. "Itu mejaku yang kau sakiti!"

"Lanjutkan." Minseok mendorong Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan sambil mengunyah keripik.

"Jika dia orang baik, dia akan memberi tahu Kris orang macam apa dia. Lebih cepat dia memberitahu Kris, ledakannya akan lebih kecil."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bersumpah, semakin waktu berlalu, Kris semakin dan semakin jatuh pada Joonmyun." Chanyeol mendesah. "Kapan pun dia membicarakan Joonmyun, wajahnya menyala seperti pohon Natal. Dia senang akan setiap interaksi kecil dengan Joonmyun, dan itu sangat _cheesy_ untuk ditonton, kalau boleh jujur."

"Itulah mengapa Joonmyun itu _asshole_." Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Dia tahu Kris menyukainya … _**Hell**_ , _semua orang tahu_ , tapi dia masih membiarkan Kris mengikutinya seperti _puppy_ kecil. Dia memiliki Kris di tangannya. Sekarang _jerk_ itu menyebut Kris _gembel_?! Dia bercanda bukan? Kris memang bukan orang terkaya di sekolah, tapi bukan berarti dia harus merendahkannya! _Jerk_ ini pikir dia punya hak untuk membuat orang jatuh padanya lalu barbalik dan menghancurkan hati mereka tepat di hadapan mereka?! Aku sangat kesal!" Chanyeol membantingkan kepalan tangannya di meja lagi, dan kali ini Lu Han berdiri, ingin mengajarinya karena telah mencoba menghancurkan mejanya, tapi Minseok menghentikannya dengan lengan, ekspresinya mengatakan sekarang ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajari seseorang. Dengan enggan, Lu Han kembali duduk.

"Kau tahu …" Minseok berkata. "… Lu Han dan aku telah mengetahui identitas Joonmyun untuk waktu yang lama, sebenarnya …" Chanyeol berputar untuk menghadap mereka, mata lebar.

"Apa?!"

Lu Han mengangguk bersamaan dengan Minseok.

"Dia dalam penyamaran sejak sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Hanya bermain di sana-sini … sampai dia memutuskan dia ternyata menyukainya, sepertinya …" Minseok berbalik ke Lu Han untuk konfirmasi, dan Lu Han mengangguk. "Rupanya dia memiliki orang tua yang tegas, dan berasal dari keluarga berada yang menginginkan dia berlaku baik. Mereka telah menentanag dirinya yang gay, atau setidaknya biseksual, dan ingin dia memperbaiki hal tersebut setidaknya dengab menjadi murid yang baik, jadi kemungkinan itulah mengapa dia mendaftar pada banyak jabatan pemimpin …"

 _Mungkin itu mengapa dia menyebut Kris gembel …_

"… dan itu sebenarnya membuat dirinya terlihat baik, ketika dia justru memakai hal tersebut sebagai alasan untuk bermain-main dengan lelaki, menurutku. Itu yang dia katakan?" Minseok bertanya pada Lu Han, dan Lu Han mengangguk. "Jadi sebenarnya, dia hanya salah satu dari banyak lelaki yang suka seks, cerita selesai. Tak ada hal lain di belakang itu, selain dia memiliki tekanan dan reputasi untuk di jaga."

"Itu bukan alasan untuk mengatakan Kris seperti itu—" Chanyeol berkoar.

"Tunggu, tapi dia tidak selalu suka berahasia, ingat?" Lu Han berkata sambil bergeser di kasur Minseok. "Dia biasanya tidak peduli dengan identitas yang dapat terbongkar …"

"… Sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu." Minseok menyelesaikan. Chanyeol menajamkan mata dalam kebingungan.

"Mengapa dia melakukan itu?" Dia bertanya, tapi Minseok dan Lu Han mengedikkan bahu. Saat itulah Chanyeol mengerti.

"Kris!" Dia berseru, dan secepat perasaan buruknya datang, perasaan itu menghilang dalam udara tipis, dan dia mengeluarkan senyuman lebar. "Aku tahu! pokoknya aku tahu! Bajingan kecil itu tidak akan mengakuinya! Kris berhasil untuk sekali ini!" Chanyeol menggapai untuk berbagi kebahagian dengan dua orang lainnya, tapi mereka bangun berbarengan dan mulai mendorongnya keluar.

" _What the fuck—_ "

"Lu Han harus mengepak barang, dan dia membutuhkanku untuk membantu," Minseok mengatakan dengan otomatis. "Untuk Natal. Kami pergi untuk merayakannya di rumahku tahun ini, dan kau sudah cukup menghabiskan waktu kami. Terima kasih telah menghibur, dan kami harap kami membantumu menenangkan diri. _Have a good day_." Dengan itu, mereka membanting pintu di depan wajahnya.

Chanyel mendesah.

Hyung memang bertingkah seperti hyung.

Tapi setidaknya dia mengetahui hati Joonmyun.

.

.

.

.

"Kris!" Chnayeol berseru sambil mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban, seperti yang dikira, tapi kali ini semangatnya lebih tinggi dari yang biasanya walau lorong hampir sepi karena orang-orang kembali ke ruamh untuk Natal (dan sedikit menakutkan dengan kuragnya orang). "Kris, jangan bersedih lagi!"

Keheningan menjawabnya sekali lagi.

"Buka pintu! Berhenti merajuk seperti bocah nakal!" Chanyeol terus mengetuk, dan dia dapat merasakan buku jarinya sakit bersamaan dengan _mood_ bagusnya. Masih tak ada jawaban.

Dia terus seperti ini untuk 20 menit ke depan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit, masih tak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol menyerah, mengeluarkan desahan menderita sambil mengusap buku jarinya, kembali menuju asramanya. Sebelum meninggalkan lorong, dia melihat figur mungil lewat mengenai dirinya.

"Yah!" Dia memamanggil sambil berbalik cepat, menemukan Byun Baekhyun bergegas ke dalam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Pergi bertemu Chen." Baekhyun membalas sambil menaruh tangan di pinggang dalam sikap _sassy_. "Apa itu urusanmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanku! Bukan seperti … aku p-peduli atau semacamnya juga …" Chanyeol menemukan dirinya sendiri terbata-bata, dan memerah malu. Dia melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringai kemenangan. Tahu itu kekanakkan, tapi Chanyeol tetap menghentakan kaki, lalu menghentakan kaki pada sisa jalan keluar.

Saat itulah dia sadar Chen sudah pulang ke rumah untuk liburan.

.

.

.

.

Ketika dia tiba di kamarnya, sendiri, ponsel Baekhyun kebetulan berdering.

 _Wow idiot ini selalu melupakan ponselnya_ … Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, dan tanpa berpikir lagi, dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Baekhy—Chanyeol?"_ Suara Chen melayang di sebrang sambungan.

"Ya. Seorang idiot melupakan ponselnya saat berjalan untuk mengunjungi kamarmu."

" _Idiot yang disebutkan tahu aku pergi!"_

"Aku tak tahu. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu." Chanyeol dapat merasakan penasaran dan kejengkelan mulai mendidih di perutnya, dan bersandar di dinding dingin untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Mungkin aku bisa menyampaikan pesan padanya?" Chanyeol melanjutkan.

" _ **Nah**_ _. Aku hanya ingin menelepon untuk mengganggunya."_ Chen membalas dan keduanya terkekek.

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut bersama kalian? Ke rumahmu, maksudku?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap _sticky notes_ di dinding, lalu matanya bergerak ke meja baru Baekhyun. "Tunggu, bagaimana dia bisa memiliki uang untuk mendapatkan meja baru?! Aku bersumpah meja belajar berharga sekitar $100+!"

" _Dia kaya."_ Chen bercanda. _"_ _ **Anyway**_ _. Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu karena dia tahu orangtuanya akan mencoba untuk mencarinya di rumahku, dan dia tidak ingin beresiko—beresiko pulang ke rumah, maksudku."_

"Oh. Tapi kenapa?"

" _Orangtuanya meninggalkan bekas luka padanya."_ Chen mendesah. _"Dia sangat membencinya—sampai ke tulang dan sampai atom terakhir."_

Chanyeol diingatkan dengan waktu ketika Chen mengatakan tentang Baekhyun padanya.

"Orangtuanya bercerai, 'kan?"

" _Ya. Tapi bukan itu titik masalahnya di sini. Poinnya adalah, rupanya, mereka berselingkuh pada satu sama lain saat mereka masih dalam hubungan menikah. Dan Baekhyun memergoki mereka berdua dengan orang lain—dan tiap orangtua mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga rahasia dari orangtua lainnya."_ Chen mendesah lagi, dan Chanyeol merasakan alisnya mengkerut.

 _Orangtua yang buruk._

" _Dan ketika mereka tahu satu sama lain berselingkuh, mereka benar-benar lega. Karena mereka tidak perlu menahan rasa bersalah lagi. Lalu mereka selingkuh terang-terangan dengan yang lainnya untuk sementara, dan tak satu pun dari mereka berhenti untuk memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun."_ Chanyeol dapat mendengar kesedihan di suara Chen.

" _Sejujurnya, sepertinya Baekhyun lebih senang jika mereka berteriak pada satu sama lain setelah mereka mengetahui kebenaran—karena hal tersebut memberi tahu padanya bahwa mereka masih memiliki perasaan pada satu sama lain. Malah, satu-satunya yang mereka argumenkan adalah uang. Awalnya, mereka tidak peduli mengenai Baekhyun, justru, mereka ingin memberikan anak tersebut pada satu sama lain, setelah ibunya ingin memulai keluarga baru dengan lelaki yang dia selingkuhi, ayahnya ingin fokus dengan pekerjaan dan mungkin memiliki beberapa hubungan. Kakak Baekhyun baik-baik saja, karena dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mellihat apa yang terjadi, dan sudah menjadi orang dewasa saat itu, jadi dia sudah memulai kehidupan baru dan pekerjaan baru di tempat lain."_

 _Orangtua yang sangat buruk._

" _Maaf. Sepertinya aku selalu memberitahukanmu mengenai kehidupan Baekhyun, bahkan setelah tahu kau benci mendengarkannya."_

 _Sebenarnya, tidak juga …_ Chanyeol ingin menolak, tapi menutup mulut, dengan segera mendorongnya ke belakang pikiran.

"… _Tapi ada seseuatu mengenai kau. Pokoknya sesuatu mengenai kau, yang membuatku ingin memberitahukanmu semua mengenai Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku mempercayakan kehidupan Baekhyun padamu."_

 _Makanya beritahu semuanya._ Chanyeol merasakan jantung menariknya saat kata-kata itu mengancam untuk tumpah keluar, tapi sebelum dapat membuka mulut, dia mendengar seruan dari sebrang sambungan.

" _Ups, harus pergi."_ Suara Chen bersemangat. _"Waktunya makan malam~~~"_ Dengan itu, tidak peduli untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal, Chen memutus sambungan.

Chanyeol tak dapat berhenti berpikir mengenai keluarga Baekhyun, dan bagaimana keluarga dia benar-benar kontras dengan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

Saat malam, ketika Chanyeol memainkan gitar (sangat kesepian), ponsel Baekhyun berdering lagi.

"Halo?" Dia mengangkat, bahkan tak sadar bahwa itu merupakan ponsel orang lain dan orang lain yang disebutkan bahkan bukan teman dekat atau sebagainya.

" _Baekhyun, aku mengirimkan beberapa_ _ **body guards**_ _untuk menjemputmu. Kau akan pulang ke rumah selama Natal."_ Mata Chanyeol melebar ketika dia sadar kemungkinan ini Ayah Baekhyun. Panjang umurnya.

"Baekhyun tak ada di sini." Dia tetap menjawab, setelah tidak ingin menjadi tak sopan dan memutus sambungan pada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. "Boleh aku sampaikan pesan?" _Mana mau aku meninggalkan pesan._

"Siapa ini?" Suara berat dari sebrang sambungan bertanya, seluruh nada bicaranya berubah.

"… Teman sekamar Baekhyun." Cahnyeol membalas, sedikit kasar, masih terlalu pahit pada cerita mengenai Baekhyun yang baru saja didengarnya. "Namaku Park Chanyeol!"

"… Teman sekamr, huh … Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"…" Suara di ponsel merenung untuk sementara. Saat Chanyeol akan menuntut untuk tahu apa lagi yang diinginkan lelaki menjijikkan ini, sambungannya mati.

Chanyeol menganga. _Apakah dia baru saja menutup sambungannya?_

Kesal, Chanyeol melempar ponsel itu ke kasur, dan saat dia akan melakukan hal tak terucap seperti mem- _block_ nomor lelaki tak sopan ini atau melempar ponsel itu ke bak cuci, sesuatu yang ada di meja Baekhyun menarik perhatian matanya.

Penasaran, dia menghampiri meja nakas itu, menatap hampir dengan hati-hati saat melihat kain dan semangkuk air. Saat itulah semua memori kembali padanya—dari dinginnya kain ke jari-jari lembut yang memegang kain itu.

Lalu pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya jatuh tertidur dengan baju yang masih dipakai—dan selimut yang bahkan tidak terbungkus padanya sama sekali, hanya berbaring dengan lugu di bawahnya, tak tersentuh dan tak tergulung.

" _Di mana kau dan Bakehyun-hyung kemarin saat kami pergi? Kau teman yang baik."_

 _Pantas saja._

Chanyeol merona malu saat mengingat bagaimana dia dirawat setelah malam kemarin.

Dia ingat merasakan gelombang kenyamanan mengenainya ketika merasakan jari-jari itu menepikan poni lengketnya dengan lembut. Wajahnya lebih memerah ketika mengingat bibirnya disentuh dan dibuka dengan pedui penuh—dengan semacam kesabaran lembut yang Chanyeol tak pernah pikir Baekhyun dapat miliki.

 _Itu hanya fase._ Chanyeol mengingatkan diri sendiri, sangat merona sambil dengan tak sadar membawa jari-jarinya ke bibir pada area di mana dia yakin telah disentuh teman sekamarnya kemarin malam. Dia tidak tahu mengapa sebuah fase membuatnya merasa seperti ini, dan dia mulai merasa takut—bagaimana kalau perasaan ini tak akan pergi? Bagaimana kalau ini permanen?

Kacaulah semua ini.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak kembali sampai 12:33am tepat.

Kesal, Chanyeol pura-pura tidur saat Baekhyun masuk dengan pelan, tubuhnya mendorong untuk bertanya sebenarnya Baekhyun dari mana, mengingat semua temannya sudah pergi juga.

Ada keheningan saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menyeret kaki ke kamar mandi untuk menyalakan lampu, lalu mulai membersihkan diri. Chanyeol setengah berpikir untuk mengambil apa pun yang ada di meja nakas dan melemparnya ke kepala bodoh Baekhyun, tapi menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari melakukan hal itu di menit terakhir.

Saat Baekhyun tiba di kasurnya, mematikan lampu sebelum memanjat ke matras, Chanyeol menutup mata, melihat dunia berubah gelap di bawah kelopak mata saat mendengar kasur berbunyi karena berat Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau bangun, Yeol." Baekhyun berkata datar, dan meskipun dia mengucapkan nama panggilan itu hanya untuk mebuat Chanyeol jengkel, dia seperti tak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Atau mungkin Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah terbiasa mengucapkannya.

"Ya, aku juga tahu." Chanyeol berkata ketus dengan marah, masih merasa marah sambil berbalik dan lebih membungkuskan selimut di sekelilingnya sendiri, ingin mentamengi semua yang Byun Baekhyun.

Keheningan terbagi di antara mereka selama seperempat jam.

"Kau tak pulang ke rumah untuk Natal?" Suara Baekhyun muncul, hampir menakuti Chanyeol.

"… Dan itu bukan urusanmu." Dia akhirnya membalas, setelah memiliki pertarungan dalam diri antara menjawab jujur dan berkata ketus dengan pahit.

"…" Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Karena mendengar reaksinya (atau kurang dari itu), Chanyeol merasakan kepuasan mulai menggerogoti dirinya.

"Baiklah, jika begitu caramu bermain." Baekhyun akhirnya berbisik.

"Huh? Apa itu? Tak mendengar~"

"Tentu saja kau mendengarku. Kau memiliki kuping yang sangat besar. Yoda." Baekhyun membalas, tapi suaranya lebih besar kali ini. Chanyeol merasakan dirinya memerah.

"Baiklah! Aku memikirkan urusanku, dan kau memikirkan milikimu!"

"Baiklah!"

"Baiklah!"

"Aku tidak punya kuping besar seperti kau, tapi mendengar kau mengatakannya sekali saja cukup, idiot!"

" _Fuck!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak ada di kamar sama sekali untuk dua hari ke depan, hanya kembali saat malam-malam sekali. Chanyeol terbagi antara marah, khawatir, dan tak peduli.

Pada akhirnya, kemarahan menang kemudian kepedulian (sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dia akui) berhembus di jantungya, membuat matanya meloncat dari kelopak dan jantungnya memantul gelisah di dadanya saat malam.

 _ **Damn you**_ , _Byun Baekhyun._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit. _Sebenarnya kau di mana, dan apa yang kau lakukan?_

… _menjadi suka berahasia, hampir seperti kau menjadi sama dengan kau yang beberapa tahun lalu._

Mendadak, jantungnnya terasa seperti akan meledak dari dada. Dia langsung duduk. Bergeser-geser, dia keluar dari kasur dan bergegas menuju pintu, bahkan tak peduli untuk mengganti baju. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Baekhyun saat itu, sepertinya tak ada satu pun yang tahu selain Baekhyun, tapi itu pasti tak dapat dibicarakan, mengubah Baekhyunmenjadi merasakan benci pada cinta. Ketakutan menggenggam jantungnya saat dia tersandung-sandung untuk membuka pintu, takut sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi lagi (karena Baekhyun seperti tak pernah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri), tapi saat dia akan menerobos ke luar, dia bertemu dengan tubuh yang akan berjalan masuk.

Baekhyun yang kaget berdiri di sisi lain pintu, dan Chanyeol telah bersandar sangat jauh ke luar (dan Baekhyun telah bersandar sangat jauh ke dalam) sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Ketakutan digantikan dengan malu dan marah, dan dia menemukan kupingnya berubah merah dan sadar betapa dekatnya Baekhyun.

"Dari mana kau?" Chanyeol menggeram, masih merona saat memegang teman sekamar yang lebih kecil dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamar.

"Seperti yang ku katakan, itu bukan urusanm—"

"Itu _adalah_ urusan ku, _for fuck's sake_!" Chanyeol berseru sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya. "Aku teman sekamarmu! Aku punya hak untuk tahu kau di mana!" Chanyeol tahu dia berasap, tapi bagian dari dirinya lega sampai titik dia ingin menutupinya dengan marah (justru, dia lebih memilih menutupinya dengan amarah dibandingkan dengan menyingkapnya untuk semua orang lihat).

"Yeol, kupingmu merah …" Baekhyun mengobservasi dengan bingung sambil menatap dengan-tidak-halus pada kuping menonjol Chanyeol, ekspresinya hampir takjub. Chanyeol lebih memerah sambil dengan otomatis membawa tangannya untuk menutupi kuping, mentamengi kupingnya dari ejekan.

"Itu bukan poinnya di sini!" Chanyeol menyentak, dan Baekhyun tersadar, menajamkan mata sambil bergerak ke kasur.

"Kau sangat kepo, Yeol." Baekhyun berkata ketus dengan marah sambil menendang lepas sepatu dan melemparnya ke pintu masuk "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

" _Fucking_ —" Pada awalnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ngotot, tapi pada menit terakhir dia memilih untuk menyerah, menghempaskan dirirnya sendiri ke kasur, merasa heat bradiate off him seperti uap.

"Kau sangat suka berahasia, Byun Baek." Chanyeol membalas dengan beracun, ingin melempar apa pun yang ada di sana untuk meghentikan Baekhyun dari menghilang lagi.

"Byun Baek."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu kau duluan yang berhenti memanggilku Yeol."

"Yeol Yeol Yeol Yeol—"

"Byun Baek Byun Baek Byun Baek Byun Baek—"

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering, membuat keduanya terlonjak. Mata Chanyeol otomatis berada di ponsel Baekhyun, karena dia tahu itu nada dering Baekhyun ketika menyala.

Jengkel karena diganggu, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkatya.

"Apa?" Dia berkata dengan sedikit tak sopan. Ada keheningan saat Chanyeol meliihat ekspresi Baekhyun berubah membeku.

Dia tidak berbicara untuk sejenak, dan kamar itu menjadi sangat hening sampai Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara orang yang di sebrang sambungan.

Suara yang langsung dikenalinya sebagai Ayah Baekhyun.

" _Kau akan pulang ke rumah untuk Natal."_ Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan jika Bakehyun tidak menyadarinya, dia pasti tak menunjukkannya.

" _Aku telah mengatur orang-orangku untuk menjemputmu pada Malam Natal. Pastikan kau telah mengepak pada saat itu."_

 _Wow, lelaki ini memiliki orang-orang?! Sebenarnya siapa dia?_ Chanyeol manatap dengan lebar pada Baekhyun, melihat dirinya dalam semacam cahaya baru yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol apa warnanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke _hellhole*_ itu." Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan, dan kebencian yang ada di sana cukup liar untuk membakar Chanyeol, dan dia hanya penonton. (*tempat tak menyenangkan)

" _Sekarang, Baekhyun. Kau belum ke rumah selama hampir setahun, dan menurutku ini waktunya kita mulai menjadi kelu—"_

"Diamlah. Berhenti meneleponku." Baekhyun baru saja akan menutup, tapi suara itu mulai tertawa dengan mengerikan nan mengancam.

" _Jika kau tidak datang, kau akan menyesalinya."_ Ancaman itu menggantung di udara, tapi hanya untuk sesaat sebelum Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan, dan menekan beberapa nomor, sepertinya untuk memblok nomor itu, lalu melempar ponsel itu ke lantai dengan kasar. Dia duduk di kasur (dan Chanyeol tidak dapat _percaya_ dia baru saja melakukan itu ke ponselnya), terengah berat.

Chanyeol menyadari beberapa hal.

Suara itu, walau terdengar sombong, iblis dan terlalu formal untuk seorang ayah, juga terdapat tanda kesedihan di sana, terutama setalah Baekhyun bicara ketus dengan sangat beracun.

Ponsel itu mahal, tapi Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti bukan apa-apa? Prestasi apa ini? Seperti terakhir kali ketika Baekhyun dengan tidak pedulinya melempar ponsel ke dinding tapi tidak peduli? Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud dari ini?

Terakhir, dia melihat dengan sedikit masam saat Baekhyun bergetar tak terkontrol dengan amarah di kasur, dan nafasnya memburu, Chnayeol tiba-tiba memiliki dorongan untuk melakukan sesuatu—dia tidak tahu apa sebenarnya—hanya melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan getaran dan menghentikan Baekhyun dari bergerak terlalu banyak.

Sebagai gantinya, dia hanya duduk di sana dengan perasaan tak nyaman sambil melihat Baekhyun menenangkan diri sendiri.

Dan dia sadar, biasanya pada situasi seperti ini, apakah itu di film atau dunia nyata, orang lain biasanya akan balas berseru dan bahkan lebih berkata ketus, dan ketegangan panggilan akan berubah menjadi argumen tiada akhir, dengan yang tersakiti bergembar-gembor dan yang menyakiti membela diri sendiri atau terdiam.

Tapi ini sama sekali bukan seperti itu.

Biasanya, orang-orang yang di situasi Bakehyun akan berkata ketus, bukan memprovikasi, tapi lebih mengekspresikan—untuk meluapkan perasaan terpendam yang mereka simpan dalam diri mereka utnuk membuat yang lainnya lebih merasa bersalah dan untuk menyakiti mereka, kebanyakan karena mereka menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak melakukan itu, tidak sama sekali.

Sebagai gantinya, dia menghindari topik dengan secara langsung mengakhiri percakapan. Tidak ada ekspresi, tidak ada pengakuan—hanya marah, jawaban ketus, dan hening terluka.

Baekhyun tidak berekpresi, dia hanya terus menaruh semua di hatinya, mengambil beban sepotong demi sepotong dan menambahkannya ke bawaan berat yang dia topang di bahu—membawa semuanya sendiri—kemudian membangun dinding besar, tak terbayas di sektiarnya jadi tak ada satu pun yang dapat membantunya; sebuah dinding yang sangat tinggi dan tebal sampai Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar siapa pun.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak mengekspresikan? Itu akan membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik, tapi justru, saat Chanyeol melhat Baekhyun, dia melihatnya pada setiap getaran, Baekhyun mengakumulasikan sesuatu yang lebih dari rasa sakit dalam dirinya sendiri.

Dan suatu hari dia akan meledak.

Mungkin bagian dari dirinya ingin mengatakan _'Oi, Baekhyun. Jika kau butuh bicara, kau bisa berbicara padaku.'_ , tapi dia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil—itu tidak akan pernah behasil pada seseorang seperti Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kau harus pulang ke rumah. Lihat seperti apa itu." Chanyeol menyarankan, karena dia tidak ingin melihat lelaki di hadapannya ini menopang dunianya di bahu dan tak dapat membantunya. Dia juga menginginkan sebuah akhir bahagia untuk lelaki tua yang menyembunyikan kesedihan di balik sikap tegas dan dinginnya. "Kau tak tahu—"

" _Shithole_ itu bukan rumahku." Baekhyun berkata ketus, dan Chanyeol agak menyeseal karena Baekhyun mulai membara lagi. "Dan tak akan pernah." Itu dia. Tak lebih.

"Entah bagaimana, tapi kau akan selalu harus pergi—"

" _Fuck_ , Park Chanyeol! Kau tak mengerti, makanya jangan ikut campur—"

"Iya!" Chanyeol menginterupsi dengan tawa tak lucu. "Kau benar. Aku tak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tak dapat menyarankan. Bukan seperti pulang ke rumah untuk beberapa hari akan berefek sesuatu juga. Kau bahkan tak harus berbicara pada siapa pun untuk beberapa hari. Pergi saja ke sana dan miliki waktu untuk berpikir untuk dirimu sendiri." _Pergilah ke rumah, karena kau butuh tempat untuk sendiri dan memikirkan dirimu sendiri._

" _Rumah_ miliku itu tak membawakan apa pun selain rasa sakit!" Baekhyun berkata ketus lagi, dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya bagaimana sesuatu yang sangat kecil dapat memiliki banyak sekali emosi. Yang lebih tinggi berkedip kaget, kebanyakan karena Baekhyun telah mengatakan sesuatu—akhirnya dia mengekspresikan dirinya—dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah dia berekspresi pada- _nya._ "Aku tidak akan pernah pegri kembli ke sana selama aku hidup! Tempat itu tak pernah menjadi rumahku!"

"Lalu rumahmu _itu_ apa?" Chanyeol balas menjawab ketus, kebanyakan karena dia muak melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, melihat Baekhyun menapak pada permukaan air atau berjalan pada benang perak melihat ke bawah pada sebuah pelupaan tanpa akhir. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah (walau dia tidak akan pernah mengakui) saat kata-kata itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, Bakehyun terdiam, benar-benar termangu.

Sangat termangu sampai dia bahkan tak dapat membalas.

"Aku … Itu …" Baekhyun terbata, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang keluar. Sesuatu dalam Chanyeol pecah. Sebenarnya apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan pada bocah ini?

"Kalau begitu di mana rumahmu, jika yang itu bukan?" Chanyeol menekan, melihat teman sekamar, yang sebelumnya berdiri dalam amarah, perlahan terbenam ke kasurnya. Karena melihat itu, Chanyeol melembutkan suaranya tanpa disadari. "Di mana kenyamananmu? Ke tempat mana kau harus pergi ketika kau paling membutuhkannya?"

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang tersandung, orang-orang terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

"Aku …"

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang memiliki tujuan, orang-orang memiliki perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

" **Aku tak butuh rumah."**

.

.

.

.

 _Petualangan ini seluruhnya membuat bersemangat, memanjat dan ketekunannya menggetarkan hati, tapi pada akhirnya, semua orang akan lelah._

.

.

.

.

 _Dan pada akhirnya, tempat yang paling mereka pikirkan ketika mereka sedang membutuhkan adalah rumah mereka._

.

.

.

.

 _Tapi apa yang dapat kau lakukan, ketika kau tak punya?_

.

.

.

.

Selamanya berkelana … mencari … menemukan …

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu

.

.

.

.

Selamanya menunggu … Selamanya lelah … Selamanya kosong.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol bangun sendirian.

Ketika dia menggosok gigi pagi itu, matanya beralih ke mangkuk toilet dengan santai, dan matanya besar, kaget ketika melihat sesuatu yang hitam dan kotak di dalamnya, kesadaran memasukinya ketika dia melihat itu sebuah ponsel.

Ponsel Baekhyun.

Sedikit bingung akan bagaimana Baekhyun bisa sangat sampai melempar sesuatu yang sangat tak bernilai dengan sangat tak peduli ke mangkuk toilet, pada akhirnya Chanyeol mendesah dan memakai sarung tangan sebelum mengambil ponsel itu dan dengan benar melemparnya ke tempat sampah. _Well_ , jika itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol tak bisa menghentikannya.

Kemudian, dia ke lantai bawah untuk membeli _sandwich_ untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam, dengan tenang dan malas duduk sendiri di kafeteria sambil makan dengan perlahan.

Sehun and Tao telah pergi ke rumah untuk Natal (karena untuk beberapa alasan mereka mendadak bersahabat dan Sehun mengundang Tao ke rumah _wth_ )

Jongin dan Chen bersama.

Kris tak ditemukan di mana pun (dan tidak bisa dikontak).

Lu Han dan Minseok juga pergi ke rumah.

Baekhyun tak ada di mana pun.

Mendesah.

Chanyeol benar-benar sendirian.

(Tapi bahkan tanpa kehadiran temannya, dia tahu rasa kesepiannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang Baekhyun.)

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan bermain _game_ di _mall_ yang dekat (karena saat itu musim liburan dan pihak sekolah mengijnkam ke mana pun mereka ingin berada). Sedikit membosankan, terutama tanpa adanya kompetisi dari temannya, dan dengan bgitulah dia harus lewati.

Dan ketika hari berlalu, dia menemukan dirinya sendiri memenangkan mainan kekanakan seperti boneka dan kupon (tapi tentu saja, dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan dia tidak menyukainya).

 _Malam Natal itu besok. Jika seperti ini terus, aku akan menghabiskan Natal sendirian._ Chanyeol mendesah sambil mengambil teman barunya (boneka _puppy, bunny_ dan beruang) dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

 _Mungkin aku seharusnya memberikan ini sebagai hadiah Natal._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, mengeluarkan senyuman kecil pada diri sendiri saat bermain dengan teman barunya.

 _Hmmm_ … Chanyeol memegang boneka _puppy_ terlebih dahulu, melihatnya dengan mata lebar. _Kau mengingatkanu pada Jongin … karena dia sangat menyukai_ _ **puppy.**_

 _Kalau begitu aku akan memangglmu Nini!_

Lalu dia menaruh _puppy_ abu itu di lengan yang membawa lainnya dan mengambil beruang merah muda.

 _Kau … mengingatkan ku akan … aku!_ Chanyeol menatap ke mata besar maniknya dan senyum jahitan yang besar. _Coba saja kau menunjukkan gigimu …_

Dia menaruh yang lainnya, dan mengambil yang terakhir.

Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencari tahu siapa _bunny_ biru itu. Di boneka ini ada sikap khusus yang berbeda dari dua yang lain—dia memiliki aura akan keimutan yang meneriakkan untuk dikeloni, dan _bunny_ ini sudah pasti lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan boneka yang lain.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan Nini dan Chan membulimu._ Chanyeol mengirimkan secara mental pada _bunny_ mungil itu (dan setengah dari dirinya bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan—mungkin dia terlalu kesepian). Saat dia meneliti _bunny_ itu, dia melihat matanya teremas tertutup seperti (tak bisa nulis emot ini di ffn pokoknya emot siku tutup titik siku buka), dan hidung kancing itu sangat menggemaskan! Tiba-tiba dia merasakan déjà vu …

 _ **Bunny**_ _ini mengingatkan ku akan … Mengingatkan ku akan …_

… _Baekhyun._

Pada awalnya dia termanggu pada bagaimana dia bisa berakhir dengan hasil itu, tapi ketika melihat ke bawah pada boneka _bunny_ polos itu lagi, dia sadar bahwa mereka memang cukup mirip.

… Chanyeol menatap _bunny_ itu lagi, merasa butuh melindunginya dari seluruh iblisnya dunia, dan menggoyang pergi pikiran itu. Setelah banyaknya konflik dalam dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Chanyeol mendesah.

"… Baiklah. Aku akan memanggil ByunHyun." Chanyeol menggerutu sebelum memeluknya ke dada sambil berjalan ke tangga menuju lorong asrama dan akhirnya menemukan kamarnya.

Ketika dia menghampiri pintu, dia melihat pintunya sedikit terbuka. _Aneh_ … Dia berpikir sendiri, lengan penuh mainan sambil menendang minggir pintunya dengan pelan. _Aku tidak mengunci pintu, tapi aku yakin telah menutupnya …_

 _Baekhyun seharusnya menutup pintu dengan benar. Bagaimana jika pencuri masuk ke dalam?! Lebih buruk, bagaimana jika orang seperti teman sekamar Kris masuk ke dalam?!_ Chanyeol bergidik, menyerodok ke teman barunya untuk kenyamanan sambil melangkah ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan kaki.

Setelah banyak konflik, dia menaruh Chan di kasur Baekhyun, lalu menaruh ByunHyun di dirinya dan Nini ke dalam tas. Pada awalnya, Chanyeol merenung untuk memberikan Baekhyun _puppy_ -nya (karena Chanyeol pada awalnya melihat Baekhyun sebagai _puppy_ , yang ganas, tapi itu tidak benar sekarang. Sekarang Baekhyun itu _bunny_ ), tapi dia memutuskan melawannya karena tidak ingin memberikan Jongin ke Baekhyun. Itu seperti mengatakan dia benar-benar menyerah akan Jongin sebagai sahabat kepada Bakehyun. _No way_! Dia juga tidak ingin memberikan ByunHyun, karena dia paling menyukai ByunHyun dan ingin menyimpan ByunHyun. Pada akhirnya, dengan enggan dia memilih Chan sebagai yang dikorbankan.

Tunggu.

Lagipula mengapa dia merasakan kebutuhan untuk memberikan boneka pada Baekhyun? Bukan seperti dia berhutang pada Baekhyun atau semacamnya juga.

 _Tapi Byun Baekhyun suka boneka._

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa dia tahu itu. (oke; mungkin dia pernah melihat Bakehyun bermain dengan beruang pooh di kamar Chen), dan tepat saat dia akan mengambil Chan lagi dia mendesah. _Kacaulah ini. Bukan seperti aku butuh Chan juga._ Dia dengan enggan melepas tangannya dan sebagai gantinya memilih untuk duduk di kasur dan memikirkan makna hidup.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Karena sesuatu terasa sedikit tak benar di sini.

Dia melihat sekeliling, dan meskipun semua terlihat benar-benar tak berubah( _terlalu_ sempurna di tempat), dia tak bisa untuk tidak memiliki perasaan aneh bahwa sesuatu sedikit tak benar di sini.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil dengan hampir gugup sambil berdiri. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun ingin menakuti dia atau semacamnya? Itu tidak baik untuk jantungnya (tidak ada yang baik). "Byun Baek? Byun Bae? B.B?" Dia memaksa tawa gugupnya ke bawah, dan dia _tahu_ sesuatu terasa ganjil.

Tapi sebelum dia dapat tinggal pada hal tersebut, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Chanyeol terbaang menuju pintu itu, berharap itu adalah kepala sekolah atau jebakan bodoh dari idiot yang belum pergi ke rumah untuk Natal, atau hanya _siapa pun_ yang dapat memadamkan ketakutan tiba-tiba tak beralasan yang dia rasakan ini (diperpanjang sampai dia membuat nama panggilan untuk teman sekamar sialannya).

Dia membuka pintu, mendesah lega, tapi saat dia menjatuhkan matanya ke luar, dia melhat dua lelaki yang memakai jas kaku dan kacamata hitam.

"Kau Park Chanyeol?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya dengan kaku, dan Chanyeol menelan ketakutannya ke di dalam.

 _Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

 _Aku ingat aku tidak mencuri boneka-boneka itu …_

"Iya." Chanyeol menjawab, dan kaget akan bagaimana percaya dirinya dia terdengar. Mungkin dia sanagt fokus pada hal itu, atau mungkin dia terlalu konsentrasi pada kacamata hitam keren dua lelaki ini (dia setengah berpikir untuk bertanya pada mereka di mana mereka mendapatkan kacamata hitam itu), karena dia tidak sadar sampai terlalu terlambat bahwa ada bayangan menghalangi matahari terbenam yang tumpah dari jendela di belakangnya sampai ada lelaki kabur sangat dekat di belakangnya sampai dia bisa mencium parfum kayanya.

Sebelum dia dapat berbalik, dan mempertahkan dirinya sendiri atau bertanya apa yang terjadi apa, dia merasakan pukulan di lehernya, dan hal terkahir yang dia lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam adalah seringai halus di wajah kedua pria itu.

 _Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di kamar itu!_

.

Ooo

.

Gak sempet nulis T/N. But I love y'all!


	15. Mansion

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

5217

.

.

.

Kemarin malam, Baekhyun memiliki mimpi yang sudah lama tidak dimimpikan.

(Itu bukan mimpi, itu hanya mimpi buruk gelap terbuat dari memori yang terulang).

" _Mama?" Kaki mungil anak sembilan tahun mengayuh di atas sesuatu yang seharusnya lantai keramik putih mahal akan rumahnya, tapi dia malah melihat kakinya menggerayang di atas kegelapan tanpa akhir yang mengancam untuk menelannya. "_ _Mama_ _di mana?"._

 _Dia takut. Kegelapan_ _berada_ _di sekitarnya_ _dengan mematikan_ _, hampir seperti kematian menunggunya di akhir. Petir telah membangunkannya, suara dentuman menggema di kupingnya. Kilat menyerang cepat di seluruh sudut, dan dia merasa seperti, jika cukup dekat, dia kemungkinan akan direnggut ke dalam cakar tajam, yang menunggu itu. Dia tidak memiliki apa pun selain boneka mai_ _nan_ _di tangan_ _nya_ _—satu-sa_ _tun_ _y_ _a_ _kenyamanan yang saat ini dia miliki—satu_ _-_ _satunya kenyamanan yang tak cukup._

 _Lantainya dirancang untuk tidak membuat suara. Bagaimana pun juga, lantai itu bukan tipikal papan lantai kayu murah yang kebanyakan keluarg_ _a_ _miliki di rumah biasanya. Tapi_ _lantai tersebut_ _sepertinya menjadi kerugian untuk seseorang yang sekecil Baekhyun saat itu._

 _Saat dia semakin dekat ke kamar tidur orangtuanya, pintu yang terlihat menjulangi tubuh yang kecil itu dengan tidak pedulinya tertinggal terbuka sedikit sampai-sampai sebenang cahaya tumpah dari celahnya._

 _ **Mungkin**_ _ **Mama**_ _ **tidak mendengarku.**_ _Dia berpikir sendiri, lagipula,_ _itu_ _masuk akal._ _Di seluruh_ _tahun-tahunnya dia telah diberi tahu oleh ibunya secara dida_ _ktik_ _kalau dia harus pelan dan lembut ketika berbicara—harus e_ _lok_ _dan_ _sopan_ _s_ _etiap waktu_ _._ _ **Kalau begitu aku langsung pergi ke**_ _ **Mama**_ _ **saja.**_

 _Saat lebih mendekat, dia mulai mendengar suara aneh._

" _Ah~ Jaeyong …" Dia mendengar ibunya mendesah, dan tidak tahu mengapa_ _ibunya_ _melakukan_ _itu_ _. Dan bukannya Jaeyong itu... teman bisnis atau semacamnya? Apa pun yang disebut ibunya?_

 _Baekhyun melangkah lebih dekat dan mengintip melalui celah, dan dia dapat melihat tubuh mereka dekat dengan intim, tubuh mereka telanjang dan sangat dekat dengan_ _ **intim**_ _._

 _ **Bukannya kita hanya boleh dekat itu ketika menikah?**_ _Baekhyun berpikir sa_ _at bergerak mendekat_ _._ _ **Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini ke teman, kan ...?**_

 _Bingung, Baekhyun dapat mendengar erangan mereka yang serentak saat kasur berderik di bawah beban mereka, dan itu menenggelankan bisikan anak lelaki itu._

" _Mama …" Mencengkeram mainan beruang lebih dekat pada dirinya, merasakan semacam ketakutan berada di jantungnya sambil mendengar mereka meneriakkan kata-kata tak karuan dengan kencang, lalu tumbang bersama menjadi sebuah tumpukan._

 _Terlalu dekat._

 _Lebih dekat dari yang Baekhyun inginkan._

 _Lebih dekat da_ _ri ibu dan_ _ayahnya._

" _Aku mencintaimu , Jaeyong …" Dia mendengar ibunya berkata d_ _engan_ _nada suara yang belum pernah didengar sebelumnya dalam hidupnya, tidak pada ayahnya. Tidak padanya._

 _Kita seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal tersebut pada siapa pun selain keluarga_ _kita_ _._

" _Aku juga mencintaim_ _u_ _,_ _ **baby girl**_ _~" Lelaki jaeyong ini membalas, dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, merasakan air mata menumpuk di matanya. Itu panggilan yang ayah_ _nya_ _biasa_ _sebut_ _untuk ibunya._

 _Jantungnya sedikit terlalu berat untuk anak lelaki sembilan tahun. Dia tahu ada sesua_ _tu_ _yang salah di sini, karena dia dapat melihat semacam cinta_ _tersimpul_ _yang tak a_ _kan_ _pernah dia saksikan_ _pada_ _orang tuanya (atau dari ibunya pada_ _diri_ _nya), dan tiba-tiba dia membencinya. Dia ingin_ _melepas_ _beban tiba-tiba itu, dengan berteriak atau mel_ _uapkan amarah_ _atau_ _secara_ _sim_ _p_ _el mengancam ibunya untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan menumpahkan air matanya, karena dia tahu itu akan be_ _rhasil_ _. Dia tahu jika dia berteriak cukup keras ibunya kemungkinan akan meninggalkan lelaki Jaeyong ini._

 _Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya._

 _Dia m_ _enahannya_ _dan membiarkan air mata jatuh dengan pelan._

 _Tapi sepertinya_ _lelaki itu_ _tetap mendengar juga ketika_ _Baekhyun_ _mengeluarkan isakan keras yang tak disengaja._

 _D_ _ua_ _kepala menoleh cepat_ _untuk melihat padanya_ _, dan dia memeluk mainannya lebih erat. Mendadak dia lebih takut_ _pada_ _dua orang dewasa di hadapannya dibandingkan_ _dengan_ _kilat dan petir yang membawanya ke sini tanpa sadar._

" _Baekhyun …" Ibunya terkesiap, ekspresimya terbagi antara ingin menghukumnya dan ingin me_ _n_ _enangkannya. Dia bergegas menuju Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mencoba menahan air matanya, tapi air mata itu tumpah dari sudut mata dan turun ke pipinya._

" _Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, takut jika_ _b_ _erbicara, dia tak akan bisa berhenti menangis. Sebagai gantinya, dia mencengkeram mainan kecilnya lebih erat di jari-jadi mungilnya. Dia tak ingin memberi tahu ibunya mengapa dia menangis. Dia tidak mau memberi tahu apa pun padanya._

" _Apakah dia tahu – ?" Lelaki itu bangkit dari kasur dan menatap keduanya, tapi ibunya menggelengkan kepala_ _sekeras-kerasnya_ _._

" _Dia hanya, berapa_ _ **sih**_ _, 8 tahun? Dia tidak mengerti." Dia mencoba_ _berbicara dengan lembut padanya_ _, tapi Baekhyun merasakan beban d_ _i_ _jantungnya semakin berat._

" _Mengapa kau menangis?" Datang seperti yang diharapkan, petir khusus nan lantang terdengar tepat saat ibunya meraih dan mengusap air matanya, dan Baekhyun terlonjak, mencoba menjauh dari jari-jari indah cekatan ibunya yang sekarang hanya menjadi cakar tajam, mengoyak di matanya._

 _Sepertinya_ _ibunya_ _pikir petirlah alasannya, dan langsung mengerti._

" _Tak apa. Petir itu tak usah ditakuti."Dia berbalik dan memberikan sebuah tatapan pada lelaki itu, yang mengedikkan bahu (dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan dirinya mulai membenci orang itu, tapi dia menahannya dan mengaitkannya di sudut terbawah, celah terdalam tergelap, dari hati munggilnya). Dia_ _memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mulai menuntunnya keluar._

" _M-Mama …"Dia terbata, sadar akan berapa banyaknya ingus menetes di hidungnya._

" _Panggil aku ibu." Bahkan di saat seperti ini, ketika telah terpergok melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan, ibunya tegas padanya._

" _I-Ibu …" Dia memanggil dengan pelan. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia ingin tahu. Dia ingin tahu dengan jelas apakah tingkah ibunya benar atau tidak. Ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya mengatakan semuanya._

 _Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan mudahnya Baekhyun dapat membaca dia. Dia tidak tahu betapa dapat menjadi dewasa pikirannya—betapa dewasa pikirannya, setelah berhadapan dengan konflik antara dirinya dan suaminya; berurusan dengan kebencian yang mereka kirim pada satu sama lain bukannya cinta yang seharusnya mereka berikan padanya._

" _Denar, Baekhyun …"Ibunya mulai sambil membungkuk ke bawah dan menatap matanya. Pegangan tiba-tiba di bahunya membuatnya takut. "Ini rahasia, oke? Jangan beri tahu ayahmu, oke?"_

" _Mama…" Dia membalas, takut._

" _Jangan beri tahu siapa pun, oke? Ini rahasia kecil kita … anak baik harus membuat semuanya rahasia …"_

 _Rahasia kecil kita …_

 _Buat semua rahasia …_

Dan itulah awal dari konflik dari dalam, pemikiran dari dalam, perasaan dari dalam, dan kegusaran dari dalam Baekhyun yang tak pernah dia ekspresikan dengan benar pada orang-orang.

Itulah awal dari akhir untuknya, di mana dia mulai hidup dalam kehidupan di mana semuanya terlihat sempurna, tapi dibalik lapisan, semuanya terbaring hancur.

Pada awalanya, dirinya yang riang penuh harapan dan kuat bertahan menolak untuk mundur dari persepsi bahwa dunia itu tempat yang baik, penuh akan kebaikan dan berlimpah dengan cinta. Dia telah menerima orangtuanya yang berselingkuh pada satu sama lain (karena tepat dua tahun kemudain, dia melihat ayahnya melakukan hal yang sama, mengucapkan tiga kata yang sama—yang seharusnya sakral dan sangat berarti pada yang lainnya—pada wanita yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya dalam hidupnya), karena dia percaya bahwa orangtuanya memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya, terkadang mereka harus pergi menjauh dari satu sama lain—dia percaya, dalam menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain, mereka pada akhirnya akan merindukan satu sama lain, dan kembali ke sisi satu sama lain seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

Tapi sudah jelas ini bukan seperti itu.

Jika mungkin, mereka semakin menjauh dari satu sama lain, dan justru lebih mulai mengabaikan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang berpegang teguh pada benang akan masa lalunya.

Setiap hari ketika dia masih kecil, bagian kecil dari dirinya mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri: _Tidak, Baekhyun. Berhenti berjuang. Ini bukan pertarunganmu. Kau akan kehilangan tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, dan pada akhirnya, kau akan mendapatkan lebih banyak luka dari yang seharusnya kau dapatkan._ Tapi dia telah meremasnya ke bawah pada setiap atom terakhir, setiap kali perkataan itu muncul (dan setiap kali itu terjadi, perkataan itu kembali sebesar dua kali lipat dan sepuluh kali lebih sakit), sampai dia tak tersisa dengan apa pun kecuali optimisme bahwa ia telah memohon pada dirinya sendiri agar terus maju.

Tapi setiap kali hal tersebut kembali, dia merasa lebih lelah dan letih, dan jika mungkin, hatinya seperti dipenuhi dengan lebih banyak beban yang menariknya ke bawah pada inti bumi.

Tetap saja, meskipun dirinya yang berlogika menyerukan kenyataan di pikirannya dengan berulang dan berulang, dirinya yang termangu tetap mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Dan berulang lagi dan lagi, dia akan membuat dirinya lelah karena berjuang untuk sesuatu yang sudah lama menelantarkannya.

Ketika berumur 14, orangtuanya bercerai.

Dan saat itulah dunia Baekhyun mulai terbagi berjatuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun melihat ke belakang, dia sadar betapa bodohnya dia, berpikir bahwa dunia dapat dibentuk dengan cinta dan dapat seimbang pada kesempurnaan.

Karena seperti keluarganya, terlihat sempurna, tapi ketika kau merobek, membuka dan melihat dalamnya, tak ada apa pun selain kejelekan dan keanehan di sana.

Baekhyun membenci dirinya yang muda, karena dengan idiotnya menjadi sangat naif, sampai pada titik di mana kenyataan tepat di depan matanya tapi dia menolak untuk melihat. Memuakkan, hampir.

Dan setiap mengingat masa lalunya, dia akan tertawa. Tertawa pada dirinya yang menjadi anak lelaki buta. Tertawa pada semua yang telah diberikan pada dirinya yang muda: diabaikan dan diabaikan dan diabaikan. Tertawa pada kekejaman dunia egois yang memaksakan anak lelaki yang tidak memberikan apa pun—benar-benar tidak—kecuali cinta pada semua yang ada di sekitarnya, entah mereka pantas menerimanya atau tidak. Sekarang, dia terlihat membenci semua yang ada di jalannya, benci dengan semua yang dia sentuh—muak dengan semua yang ada di dunia ini, dan memandang rendah semua yang dirinya.

Baekhyun tak penuh benci—dia tidak pernah penuh benci.

Tapi dia selalu sedih.

Dan ketika sedih, dia tertawa.

Dia tidak melakukan apa pun selain tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bangun, Baekhyun merasakan keringat dingin menempelkan baju ke kulitnya. Cahaya pagi mengintip sedikit di balik tirai, tapi dia tidak melihat apa pun selain cahaya yang tumpah dari celah pintu kamar orangtua pada malam amat penting, bergemuruh itu …

Dia tidak bisa bernafas.

Dia melepas jauh selimut darinya, dengan membabi buta bergegas ke pintu tanpa apa pun kecuali piyama, mendengar dengkuran pelan teman sekamarnya sambil dengan tak peduli untuk mengunci pintu dan bergegas keluar.

Dia berlari.

Dia tidak berhenti berlari sampai berada di luar asrama dan bertemu dengan udara dingin yang menampar wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan kaki sampai merasakan es dingin menelan kaki telanjang ke dalam cengkraman putihnya. Dia tidak berhenti berlari sampai merasakan dunia yang sangat, sangat dingin memberikan perasaan yang diduga dia rasakan selama beberapa tahun ini—mati rasa.

Dan ketika dia merasakan mati rasa, dia berhenti.

Terengah untuk bernafas, Baekhyun melambat dan tumbang di tumpukan salju putih brilian tanpa apa pun kecuali pakaian malam tipisnya. Salju itu membakarnya, melukai kulitnya dan mulai menyesap ke tulangnya, tapi dia tidak peduli, karena dia butuh merasakan mati rasa. Dia tidak ingin merasakan yang lain.

Seperti malam sebelas tahun yang lalu itu, Baekhyun merasakan air mata panas mengancam untuk membuat kabur penglihatannya, tapi dia memaksanya tertahan. _God dammit_ dia memaksanya tertahan dengan seluruh kekuatan walau jantungnya terasa lebih tercengkram sakit karena itu. Dia tidak akan menangis lagi—dia sudah lama, lama melewatinya.

Dia bukan anak kecil naif lagi.

Sebagai gantinya, dia tertawa.

Tawaan itu keluar sebagai kekekan kecil, tapi saat jantungnya berpacu, berteriak untuk kelegaan, berdetak lebih dan lebih keras di dadanya sampai merasa hal tersebut seperti akan meledak keluar, dia tertawa lebih kencang dan ingin menahannya. Dia memaksa bebannya turun dengan seluruh kemampuan, memampatkannya sampai tak ada lagi tempat tersisa—karena dia bisa menyimpan semuanya. Dia harus menyimpan semuanya.

Dia diajarkan untuk menyimpan semuanya.

Pada akhirnya, dia merasakan hatinya mati, dan ketika dia bernafas berat lega sambil menderita akibat tawaan mengancam. Setelah beberapa saat, dia berdiri dengan kaki bergetar, hampir terjatuh lagi ketika sadar betapa kebasnya mereka.

Tapi kebas itu memberikan kenyamanan padanya disamping dingin beku yang menyebar ke setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Dia dapat melihat jari-jarinya berubah biru, jadi dia bergegas ke dalam (karena akan mengganggu jika dia harus ke rumah sakit atau semacamnya, dan dia tidak ingin atensi semacam itu). Kebas ini menyakiti seluruh dan sekujur dirinya secara fisik, tapi tak apa, karena sakit semacam itulah yang dia butuhkan.

Dan rasa sakit semacam itulah yang tak membuatnya keberatan untuk menemaninya selama sisa akhir hidup.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak kembali ke kamarnya selama sisa hari itu.

.

.

.

.

Saat hari baru memasuki malam, Baekhyu kembali, lelah dan lebih lusuh dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sangat lelah sampai tak sadar pintu yang anehnya terbuka dan kegelapan nampak di belakangnya. Dia menyeret dirinyasendiri ke dalam kamar, membuka pintu dengan pelan sebelum menutupnya dengan pelan, lalu menyeret kaki ke kamar mandi untuk menyalakan lampu di sana (karena beberapa bagian darinya telah memprediksi bahwa Chanyeol tidur? Pada jam 8 malam?).

Saat cahaya redup tumpah di tubuhnya, dia tahu sesuatu terasa tidakbenar.

Dia menolehkan kepala ke kasur, berekspetasi untuk menemukan bentuk besar ditutupi lapisan dan lapisan akan selimut, tapi sebagai gantinya, dua kasur rapi dengan lugu bertemu matanya.

Panik, Baekhyun bergegas ke pintu kamar mereka dan menyalakan lampu yang berada di samping pintu sampai cahaya membanjiri seluruh tempat tidur mereka. Dia takut ketika menemukan semuanya bersih tanpa noda, tanpa jejak akan Chanyeol di mana pun.

 _ **What the fuck?**_

Jantung berdegup di dada, matanya menjelajahi kamar nan kotak itu sampai matanya berada pada secarik kertas di tengah-tengah meja. (Karena untuk beberapa alasan, benda itu lebih terlihat tidak pada semestinya dibandingkan yang lain).

Dia mengambilnya dalam sekejap, menyebrangi kamar secepat kilat. Amplopnya simpel, hampir mengejek, dan Baekhyun membuka pesan itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Surat itu diketik dengan rapi, simpel, dengan ukuran huruf 10 yang memeberikan gigilan ke tulang belakangnya.

 _Jika kau tahu apa yang baik untuk teman sekamarmu, kau akan bertemu dengan mobil hitam berplat XXX 666 di gerbang sekolah besok, pukul 8 pagi._

Baekhyun menatap benda itu sesaat, merasakan rasa takut berbelit dengan amarah. Pada akhirnya, dia meremukan kertas itu dalam kegeraman dan melemparnya ke lantai dengan kekuatan yang dapat dia kumpulkan. Lalu dia tumbang ke kasur dan membenamkan wajah di tangan.

Semuanya sangat melelahkan.

Menagapa semuanya membuatnya sangat lelah?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghabiskan malam dengan bergerak-gerak di kasur, tak bisa tidur walau rasa lelah menggarayangi kelopak matanya. Ada sesuatu yang hilang di sini, dan sesuatu itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa tidur.

Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau kehadiran Chanyeol bisa mejadi sangat penting sekali pada malamnya.

 _ **Well**_ _, maksudku. Aku tidak peduli dengannya, jadi aku benar-benar tak perlu pergi …_ Baekhyun terus memberi tahu dirinya sendiri, karena dia memiliki ide nan redup mengenai siapa itu penculiknya, tapi walaupun terus menyorakkan hal tersebut di pikirannya, jantung gelisah menghentikannya dari merasa seperti ini.

Dia tahu apa pun yang terjadi Chanyeol akan aman, dan dia tahu ancaman itu hanya penuh kekosongan. Dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri mengenai ini, dan hatinya terbagi antara ingin memastikan teman sekamarnya baik-baik saja dan menolak untuk kembali ke tempat yang tanpa ragu tak akan membawakannya apa pun selain memori buruk.

 _Dia tidak bisa menyakiti Chanyeol … Dia tidak bisa._ Baekhyun mengulangnya lagi dan lagi di kepalanya, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, dia tidak teryakini.

Dia tidak tidur semalaman.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyu keluar dari kasur pukul 6 di pagi hari. Pening tapi gelisah, dia merasakan amarah bangkit dalam dirinya dan tidak memakai apa pun kecuali _jumper_ ringan dan sandal sambil berlari keluar menuju salju sekali lagi.

Dia sangat marah dengan trik memuakkan orang-orang ini. Dia geram karena mereka telah menyeret Chanyeol ke dalam hubungan personal mereka. Dia sangat jengkel pada kenyataan bahwa dia akan memilih untuk melakukan seuatu yang akan membuat dia mengingat lagi seluruh masa lalunya—hampir seperti memilih untuk menggerayang pada benang yang pandai menghindar, melihat ke bawah pada ratusan dan ratusan pisau, menunggu untuk menyayatnya ketika dia tersandung dan jatuh.

Dan dia sangat bingung, karena dia melakukan semua ini untuk Park Chanyeol.

Sebelum dapat menjadi pengecut dan mundur, Baekhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mendorong kakinya untuk berlari menuju pintu masuk sekolah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras di dada (dan dia tidak tahu jantungnya masih sangat hidup sampai sekarang) karena dia dengan sangat enggan melakukan ini. Sangat takut.

Tapi dia melakukannya.

Menggigit bibir, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk melewati taman sampai dia menghampiri gerbang sekolah. Dia ingin berseru, ingin meneriakkan semuanya, tapi dia malah menyimpannya di dalam.

Menyimpannya di dalam.

Terengah, dia sampai di gerbang sekolah sekitar 6:31 pagi, kaget tapi jengkel ketika menemukan mobil menunggu di sana, dua jam lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

"Tuan …" Seorang lelaki, memegang benda merah muda yang telihat empuk dan aneh di tangannya (dan tersenyum ketika bermain dengan benda itu, seperti _bodyguard_ kekanakkan), berbalik padanya dan menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Baekhyun ingin meludahi tangan itu.

Lelaki kabur itu setengah jalan di antara puas dan rasa bersalah.

"Dia sudah pergi ke rumahmu, Tuan." Dia meraih dan memegang Baekyun sebelum yang lebih kecil dapat protes. "Kau harus datang ke rumah untuk memastikan kesalamatannya."

"Pergilah ke neraka." Baekhyun mendesis. Lelaki itu sepertinya merasakan tentangan yang melemah dan menyeretnya ke bagian belakang mobil. Yang lebih muda kemudian di dorong ke dalam, merasakan kehangatan pemanas mengenainya seperti gelombang panas. Dia melihat satu lelaki lagi di bangku kemudi. Lelaki yang pertama melemparkannya sesuatu, dan matanya memutuskan untuk melihat apa itu, benda itu adalah mantel tebal dan benda merah muda berukuran sedang yang ada pada _bodyguard_ itu sebelumnya—dan ketika Baekhyun melihat lebih dekat, dia sadar benda itu adalah boneka beruang merah muda.

Pintunya terutup, dan dengan segera mobil itu mulai berangkat. Baekhyun merasakan ajal yang akan datang masuk perlahan padanya semakin mobilnya bergerak, tapi saat dia berbaring di bangku belakang dengan coat yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menemukan kenyamanan pada beruang itu. Jari-jarinya yang lebih panjang dan lebih cekatan menggulung di sekitar lengan mainan merah muda itu, dan menarik boneka itu dekat ke dadanya, membenamkan hidungnya di sana sambil menutup mata dan membiarkan rasa lelahmengambil alih.

Walau dalam hati, Baekhyun sangat takut (walau dia tidak menunjukkannya, karena dia telah belajar dengan cara yang sulit bahwa menunjukkan kelemahan hanya akan membuat sakit), ketika hidungnya menyentuh hidung kacing beruang itu, dia hampir bisa merasakan kehangatan memancar dari boneka kecil itu (tapi itu tak mungkin, kan?) dan entah bagaimana dia merasa nyaman saat jantungnya berpacu lambat menjadi detakan stabil.

Dan dia mendapatkan pemikiran aneh—sebuah kepercayaan yang tak dimilikinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama—pemikiran akan mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika terjaga, Chanyeol langsung sadar dia tidak berada di asramanya.

 _Kenapa pula seseorang menculikku?_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, mencengkram kepala bedenyutya sambil duduk.

Dia berkespetasi bahwa dirinya ada di penjara gelap, lingkungan gelap, siap untuk disiksa atau dibunuh, tapi justru dia kaget karena menemukan dirinya sendiri tidur di atas kasur _king size_.

" _What the …_ " Chanyeol berkedip saat sadar betapa lembutnya spreinya. Ini adalah rumah orang kaya! Faktanya, ini _ **mansion**_!

"Senang melihatmu sadar." Suara familiar membangunkannya, dan Chanyeol menolehkan kepala dan menemukan pria setengah baya menatapnya.

Pria itu memiliki keriput yang menghiasi dahi dan di sekitar mulutnya, tapi Chanyeol tahu pria ini cukup tampan (juga, terlihat cukup familiar…). Dia memakai jas cocok untuk orang kaya, bahkan tempat dudukunya seperti untuk bangsawan.

" _What the f_ …" Chanyeol memulai, tapi menghentikan dirinya sendiri. _Wow, aku diculik oleh orang beraroma kaya nan pekat. Bisakah ini menjadi lebih aneh lagi?_ Lalu pria itu berbicara lagi, Chanyeol sadar siapa dia.

"Dengar, Park Chanyeol …" Yang lebih tua memulai sambil menatap figur acak-acakan Chanyeol. "Aku minta maaf karena memaksamu datang ke sini, tapi hal ini diperlukan."

"Perlu? Untuk apa?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan parau.

"Untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali ke rumah."

Ada keheningan sambil Chanyeol berusaha untuk menaruh pikiran dan emosinya bersama.

"Aku tahu. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa pun." Ayah Baekhyun berkata ketika melihat Chanyeol membuka mulut. "Aku tahu seberapa besar dia membenci tempat ini. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, jika dia tidak datang ke sini, dia tidak punya tempat lain untuk didatangi.

"Hubungan kami bukan yang paling sempurna di dunia ini." Pria itu mendesah. "Dan aku harus mengatakan kalau ini kesalahanku dan ibunya."

"Betul sekali itu." Chanyeol menggertak, kaget bahwa dia bahkan punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu pada pria yang cukup kuat untuk mengirimnya ke penjara tanpa alasan. Tapi pria itu terlonjak pada kata-katanya dan menerimanya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, aku tak melakukan apa pun selain berkerja dan bekerja setelah kehancuran, bahkan sebelum kehancuran, aku tidak melakukan apa pun selain mengabaikan anakku" Pria itu melanjutkan. "Tapi semakin aku tumbuh tua, aku mulai sadar akan pentingnya keluarga."

"Keluarga yang kau hancurkan." Chanyeol berkata, dan sekali lagi dia kaget akan betapa cepat kata-kata tumpah tanpa disadarinya. Pria itu mendesah.

"Jadi kau teman baik Baekhyun. Itu bagus … Dia membutuhkan teman baik sepertimu …" _**What the fuck**_ _? Aku bahkan bukan temannya. Hanya teman sekamar yang tak ada urusannya dengan_ _ **shit**_ _yang kau seret aku kedalamnya ini._ "Aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau mau. Hanya … ku mohon, bantu aku untuk dapat berbicara dengan anakku lagi."

Kata-kata terakhir yang keluar sedikit mengejutkan, dan Chanyeol berkedip sambil menatap mata pria itu. Ya, pria ini telah mengeras, tidak dipenuhi dengan apa pun selain menjadi pria tegas dan dingin selama dua dekade yang lewat ini, tapi juga terdapat kerlipan atau ssesuatu yang lain di sana—kesedihan.

Dan emosi semacam ini, Chanyeol telah sering sekali melihatnya di mata orang, walau tidak terlalu kentara dan lebih tertutup dibalik emosi lainnya—atau kurang dari itu.

Mungkin kemiripan mata pria ini pada orang lainlah (orang lain yang seharusnya dia benci) yang menggerakkan Chanyeol untuk setuju. Mungkin dia hanya ingin membantu pria tua ini.

Atau mungkin, hanya mungkin, dia ingin melihat bekas luka seseorang sembuh dan memudar.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol membalas sambil melihat wajah pria itu bergerak ke dalam senyuman lebar sebelum berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Chanyeol. Sedikit menyedihkan, melihat seseorang yang berada sangat tinggi di tingkat orang kaya untuk mampu berterima kasih pada yang bukan siapa pun seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau teman yang baik." Pria itu berkata sambil berdiri dan mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, terlihat seperti pria dingin seperti biasanya sebelum menunjuk pintu. "Teman-temanmu yang lain menunggu di luar."

 _Wait,_ _ **what**_ _?!_

Bingung, Chanyeol dengan ragu melangkah ke luar. Tapi sebelum dapat mengambil langkah lainnya, dia merasakan dua beban berat menghantamnya ke bawah menuju lantai.

"Chanyeol!" Chen dan Jongin berseru sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sangat lebih dihargai dibandingkan momen ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mendorong Chen dan Jongin turun dairnya.

"Kami diundang, tentu saja." Chen tersenyum, dan Jongin sedikit melompat di tempat, sedikit terlalu riang.

"Tidak terlalu yakin Baekhyun akan memilih untuk datang ke rumah, tapi ..." Chen berbalik ke Jongin, dan keduanya mengedikkan bahu. Chanyeol ingin meneriakkan _**WHAT THE FUCK**_ _BAEKHYUN BAHKAN TAK INGIN DATANG KE SINI DIA KEMUNGKINAN TAK AKAN PERNAH DATANG KE SINI KECUALI DIA DISERET KE SINI OLEH 100 ORANG …_

"Mungkin dia merindukan keluarganya." Jongin membalas, dan Chanyeol ingin meremasnya karena betapa terdengar polosnya dia, tapi Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak merasa seperti itu. Mungkin bagian dalam dalam diri Baekhyun rindu, tapi dia tidak akan menerima perasaan itu selama bekas luka terus menghiasi setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Jangan berharap tinggi-tinggi." Chanyeol memperingati. "Dia mungkin tak akan ada di sini."

"Oh, dia akan ada di sini!" Jongin tersenyum dengan lebar. "Mereka sudah mengirimkan dua mobil untuk menjemputnya. Dia akan berada di sini dalam beberapa jam."

 _Menjemputnya? Lebih seperti menyeretnya ke sini!_

"Terserah." Chnayeol mengedikkan bahu sambil membiarkan Jongin dan Chen menariknya untuk menunjukkan sekeliling tempat raksasa yang lebih terlihat seperti _shopping mall_ daripada rumah. semuanya terlihat sangat putih, ubin keramik putih di bawah kakinya terlihat menyinarkan kekayaannya.

Langit-langit terlihat seakan bermil-mil tingginya, dengan lampu gantung yang menggantung di sana. Dindingnya dicat cantik dengan warna putih ke-kreman, dengan lukisan panjang-bermeter-meter menggantung di dinding. Tirainya juga krem, berjumbai-jumbai. Semuanya terlihat sangat _megah_ , dan ke mana pun Chanyeol meilihat, dia bersumpah dapat melihat _maids_ dan pelayan berkeliaran. Chanyeol menganga. _Serius? Baekhyun benar-benar kaya?_

Dia tidak sadar dia telah mengatakannya sampai kedua teman Baekhyun menjawab.

"Dia salah satu anak terkaya di sekolah!" Mereka tertawa.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dia selalu membeli banyak barang tanpa dipikir?" Chen memaparkan.

"Aku ingat dia pernah menggunakan ponsel sebagai bola basket karena tak ada apa pun yang lain, yang kecil atau cukup berat untuk menjadi bola." Jongin berkata.

 _Pantas saja dia selalu melempar benda-benda berharga dengan sembarangan._ Chanyeol masih kaget sambil membiarkan dua temannya membawanya keliling. Tangganya dibuat dari marmer dan memutari rumah itu dengan cantik, seperti seperti sebuah karya seni yang dibawa ke kehidupan. Dia melihat _grand piano_ (terbesar yang dia pernah lihat) berada di ruang besar di ujung tangga, warna gelapnya mengkilat dan berkilau bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari yang mengintip di balik jendela yang sangat besar.

Wow.

"Kamar … kamar siapa yang aku tiduri?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bodoh, Chen dan Jongin tertawa.

"Itu kamarmu sekarang."

"Apa?!"

"Begini, rumah ini sangat besar sampai-sampai semua orang mendapatkan kamar mereka masing-masing ketika berkunjung." Cengiran Jongin dan Chen seperti akan membelah wajah saat mereka lebih dan lebih bersemangat.

"Ini kali pertamanya aku di sini, sejujurnya …" Chen mulai sambil melihat sekeliling dengan kagum. "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu rumahnya sangat besar … Oke, Jongin. Ke mana selanjutnya?

"Aku tak tahu …" Jongin juga melihat sekeliling. "Aku sudah lama tak ke sini! Selain itu, mengapa kita tidak menunggu Baekhyun-hyung datang lalu membiarkannya menunjukkan pada kita? Aku lapar!" Kemudian dia bergegas menuju seorang _maid_ yang membawa senampan makanan dan mengikutinya ke dapur. Chen dan Chanyeol mengikuti.

"Aku agak senang …" Chen berbisik ke Chanyeol sambil mereka melihat lebih banyak orang di dapur dan Jongin menggoyangkan ekor tak terlihatnya karena melihat banyak sekali makanan enak. "Aku sangat senang ketika ayahnya mengatakan kalau Baekhyun mengundang kami untuk merayakan Natal, sangat senang sampai aku mau mencampakkan keluagaku dan bergabung dengan mereka. Dia mau datang ke sini, datang ke rumah setelah sangat lama, pasti berarti sesuatu. Mungkin Baekhyun telah melupakannya sekarang. Mungkin dia mulai menerima berbagai hal."

"Ya …"

"Sepertinya dia bergerak maju, Chanyeol."

"…" Chanyeol melihat Chen bergabung dengan Jongin dengan bahagia. Dan meskipun tempat ini penuh dengan kecantikan dan kekaguman, Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak terganggu.

Bukan terganggu seperti Chen dan Jongin, yang terlihat sangat sibuk dengan semua yang ada di sekitar mereka, penuh dengan senyuman dan tawaan dan penuh dengan banyak sekali semangat tanpa beban, tapi terganggu di mana dia peduli akan Baekhyun. Ekspresi Baekhyun malam itu, ketika memberi tahu Chanyeol dia membenci tempat ini, adalah sesuatu yang terus terputar ulang dengan sendirinya di pikiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun belum melupkannya.

Dia tidak mau datang kembali. Dia tidak pernah mau datang kembali.

Dan Chanyeol takut akan bagaimana Baekhyun bereaksi ketika dia melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Saat Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya sendiri untuk sarapan—makanan mewah dengan semua makanan yang selalu ia inginkan untuk sarapan sederhana—dia menemukan kegembiraan dalam makaan seperti raja itu.

Ayah Baekhyun tak ada di sini, mengatakan kalau dia berada di sebuah _meeting_ dan akan kembali tepat waktu untuk makan malam dengan anaknya. Menetapkan bahwa anaknya _benar_ datang.

Semua _maid_ dan pelayan cukup ramah, mengejutkannya, dan Chanyeol menemukan dirinya sendiri tertawa bersama dengan mereka, yang duduk bersama mereka untuk berbincang. Semua mengenai rumah ini, tepat semuanya, adalah sesuatu yang selalu Chanyeol impikan, dan sesuatu yang dia yakin semua orang impikan.

Lalu mengapa Bakhyun membencinya?

 _Maid_ dan pelayannya bahkan memiliki keberanian untuk komplain akan bagaimana mereka tak pernah pulang ke rumah dan selalu terjebak di sini sampai pada tingkat mereka muak dengan tempat ini. chanyeol pada awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa, karena tempat ini indah dalam cara apa pun, tapi kemudian mungkin itu masuk akal—bagiamanapun, merekalah yang membuat temmpat ini sempurna.

Chanyeol ingin hidup di sini selamanya.

Dia melihat Chen dan Jongin, bahkan dari wajah cerah mereka dia dapat mengatakan mereka juga tidak keberatan untuk tinggal di sini.

Lalu mengapa Baekhyun membencinya?

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Chen berkeliling di depan Chanyeol (karena entah bagaimana Chanyeol menolak untuk ikut dalam obrolan bersemangat) saat mereka melihat lukisan-lukisan di dinding. Takjub, melihat banyak macam, dari seni abstrak ke lukisan tradisional.

Semuanya sangat cantik, dan membuat _mansion_ itu bangkit lebih tinggi dalam daftar "Rumah yang ingin ku tinggali'.

Tapi entah bagaimana ada sesuatu mengenai semua ini yang sepertinya tidak benar. Bingung, Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu, tapi ketika mereka dekat ujung lorong, baru akan berbelok ke lebih banyak lorong-lorong yang tak terhitung, perasaan itu tidak hilang.

"Wow, Lihat ini!" Jongin memegang Chen dan bergegas menuju karya terbingkai di ujung lorong selanjutnya, dan Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru mengikuti, takut jika tidak melakukannya, dia akan tersasar. Saat menghampiri mereka, dia melihat bahwa itu adalah …

… bukan lukisan sama sekali.

"Mengapa yang ini kosong? Apakah seseorang mencurinya?" Jongin bertanya pada Chen, yang menggelengkan kepala. 'Lukisan' itu hanya sebuah bingkai dengan kaca terlihat mahal yang menutupinya—hampir seperti menunggu gambar yang tepat atau kanvas untuk datang. Beberapa tempat terlihat seperti baru dilakbani dengan acak, seperti 'lukisan' ini benda rapuh yang butuh dilem kembali secara konstan. Chen terdiam sejenak, lalu menunjuk sesuatu di bawah bingkai.

"Lihat! Ada label di sana!" Ketika Chanyeol bersandar lebih dekat dengan dua orang lainnya, dia melihat kata-kata 'Tak Berjudul' oleh 'Tak Diketahui'.

"Kalau begitu ini _memang_ lukisan!"

"Tapi ini maksudnya apa?"

Chanyeol melihat pada kekosongannya, dan tak melihat apa pun selain … kekosongan.

Aneh.

"Ini favoritnya Tuan Baekhyun." Sebuah suara baru muncul, dan ketiganya berbalik pada wanita yua, pendek yangmembawa senampan makanan.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena lukisan ini bukan apa-apa."

Ketiganya menatap wanita itu, termangu.

Lalu mata Chanyeol melebar sambil dengan perlahan berbalik untuk menatap lukisan yang sepertinya hanya bingkai kosong. Wanita itu terkekek.

 _Coba saja hal-hal berbedea_ … Chanyeol selalu memiliki pemikiran itu di pikirannya, apalagi ketika dia di sekitar Baekhyun.

Sejak mereka bertemu satu sama lain, itu adalah frasa yang secara terus menerus menghantui pikirannya. _Kita akan bagaimana, jika hal-hal berbeda?_

Dan saat dengan perlahan mulai memahami Baekhyun, dia yakin bahwa, bahkan jika Baekhyun tidak memikirkannya, tubunya berangan mengenai pemikiran itu—dari posturnya, dari kata-kata dan pergerakkannya yang bahkan tak disadarinya.

Dari saat Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun memiliki masa singkat kebaikan, Chanyeol tahu setidaknya bagian dari Baekhyun, entah betapa kecilnya tau betapa sadarnya dia akan hal itu, merasakan yang sama.

"Begini, lukisan ini dengan tepat menjadi apa yang kau inginkan." Wanita itu menjelaskan. "Ketika kau melihatnya, kau dapat membayangkannya menjadi apa pun yang kau inginkan. Bahkan judulnya memberikan izin untuk meninggalkan lukisan ini pada imajinasimu.

"Lukisan ini juga memberikan perasaan tenang, ketika kau tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun. Menurutku bagian ketiadaannyalah yang membuatnya sangat mempesona dan memikat—kau hanya menatap dan membayangkan apa pun yang ada di sana, dan kau tidak akan pernah salah."

Dia menatap lukisan itu sejenak.

"Ketika Tuan Baekhyun lebih muda, dia biasanya duduk di sini …" Dia mengetukkan sebuah tempat di kakinya, tepat di hadapan lukisan. "… dan menatapnya. Selama berjam-jam. Tak ada satu pun yang dapat membuatnya bergerak pergi dan tak ada satu pun yang bisa menghancurkan konsentrasinya. Dia hanya duduk di sana seperti boneka kecil dan melihat lukisan itu dengan tatapan rindu di wajahnya."

Ada keheningan singkat saat keempatnya memikirkan orang yang menghubungkan mereka bersama—dan Chanyeol tak ragu mengenai apa yang teman sekamarnya gambarkan di pikirannya.

"Sepertinya itu satu-satunya yang menghibur dia, karena tak ada apa-apa lagi di rumah besar, menakutkan ini yang dapat menghiburya. Orang tuanya cukup tegas walau mereka tak pernah di rumah, menyuruhnya untuk tidak bermain-main dan hanya duduk di sana dan belajar seperti anak pendiam. Awalnya dia melakukan apa yang mereka pinta, tapi ketika mencampai dua angka dalam umur, dia berhenti mendengarkan, dan bertingkah sejauh menjahili koki dan pelayan. Satu-satunya waktu dia sediam keheningan itu ketika dia duduk di sini." Ada afeksi kentara di suaranya, dan Chanyeol sekali lagi bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun membenci tempat ini.

"Oh, _well_." _Mood_ nostalgia berakhir saat yang lebih tua menghancurkan keadaan termangunya. Dia tersenyum pada lelaki-lelaki itu. "Dalam beberapa menit, pria-pria akan menebang pohon Natal. Apakah kalian ingin ikut?"

" _HELL YES_!" Chen dan Jongin berseru sambil meloncat-loncat di belakang _maid_ tua yang terkekek. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka menyadari bahwa yang paling tinggi dari mereka bertiga tidak bergerak.

"Chanyeol! Kau tak ikut?" Jongin Dan Chen melihat ke belakang padanya. Chanyeol menggeserkan sedikit kakinya, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Nah … aku akan tetap di sini sebentar … dan menyelesaikan berkeliling …" Keduanya mendelik sambil bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di lorong yang mendadak sangat besar ini.

Chanyeol berbalik kembali sambil memeriksa lukisan itu, yang sepertinya telah menjadi bagian besar dalam hidup Baekhyun di _mansion_ ini. Dia duduk, di tempat yang sama persis di mana wanita tua itu tunjukkan pada mereka, dan menatap lukisan itu.

Dia duduk di sana untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol telah duduk cukup lama di sana, itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyadari sesuatu.

Bahwa walau rumah ini sempurna dalam sisi mungkin mana pun, memliki semua yang semua orang butuhkan, ada satu hal yang hilang, dan satu hal itu dapat membuat seluruhnya terbalik.

Kehangatan.

Rumah ini bisa sedingin es, dan ketika Chnayeol duduk di sana tanpa teman atau siapa pun di sekitarnya, dia merasakan rasa kesepian mulai mengelilinginya, mengancam untuk menelannya. Itu bukan emosi yang dapat dikenali dengan mudah—faktanya, jika Chanyeol tidak memikirkan mengapa ada sesuatu yang ganjil mengenai rumah ini, dia tidak akan menyadarinya sama sekali. Perasaan semacam ini sangat menular, apalagi di tempat yang sebesar ini, dan perasaan itu seperti ditarik ke dalam sebuah penyakit bahkan tanpa diketahui.

Semua ada di rumah ini—penuh akan makanan dan langit-langit tinggi dan karpet mahal dan lukisan yang tak terhitung—tapi itulah persoalannya. Terlalu banyak, terlalu penuh dekorasi untuk terlihat seperti rumah daripada museum.

Walau _mansion_ ini penuh, Chanyeol anehnya merasa kosong di dalamnya.

Juga masalah lukisan. Pantas saja Chanyeol merasa sangat ganjil sepanjang waktu dia mengangguminya.

Sepangjang waktu, dia telah melihat bingkai cantik yang menghiasi dinding, dekorasi kecil cantik menggantung di _wallpaper_ putih krem, dan kali ini Chanyeol sadar mengapa dia merasa sangat salah tempat, mengapa _mansion_ ini terasa seperti galeri seni dibandingkan rumah seharusnya.

Selama dia berjalan, dia tidak melihat satu foto pun.

Tak ada foto keluarga, tak ada foto nenek moyang, dan tak ada jejak akan Baekhyun muda di sana. Tak ada apa pun selain lorong tanpa akhir dan tanpa akhir akan lukisan, lukisan yang kemungkinan tak peduli untuk mereka lirik.

Tempat ini terlalu dingin.

Dan saat itulah Chanyeol sadar mengapa Baekhyun membenci tempat ini.

Dia juga mulai membencinya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah waktu yang lama akan berkeliling tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol menemukan dirinya kembali di bagian depan rumah lagi, dan dalam(dan hampir kosong) ruang tamu yang besar sekali di mana ditempati pintu masuk depan. Chanyeol tidak ingat pernah di sini, lagipula, dia kemungkinan diseret ke sini oleh _bodyguard_ yang menucliknya ke sini.

Dia merasakan lantai putih marmer di bawah kakinya, dan sejenak bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana rumah seperti ini dapat terjaga dengan sangat baik, dan bagaimana rumah itu dapat terasa sangat baru walau kemungkinan telah berdiri setidaknya selama satu dekade.

Ini rumah Baekhyun. Tempat di mana Baekhyun telah hidup dalam kebanyakan waktu hidupnya.

Tapi tetap, selain ukuran bangunannya, Chanyeol tidak dapat merasakan jejak akan Baekhyun di mana pun.

Dia merasakan getaran di saku, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Itu pesan dari Chen.

 _Bertemu di ruang tamu. Di mana kita membuka pintu depan dan melangkah masuk, && ada tempat besar seperti sofa dan lainnya—yaaa bertemu di sana. Kami membawa Pohon Natal ke sana!_

Chanyeol memutar mata dan menaruh ponsel kembali ke sakunya—untungnya dia sudah di sini.

Seperti yang dikira, dia mendengar hantaman pintu mobil di suatu tempat di luar bangunan (dan dari suaranya, sepertinya mobil itu berada sangat-sangat jauh—sebenarnya seberapa besar halaman depannya?). Penasaran, Chanyel memutuskan untuk membuka pintu (dan _god damn hell_ pintunya sangat _besar_ ). Dia mendengar seruan teredam di sisi lain, walau sangat jauh. _Mungkin Pohon Natalnya terlalu berat untuk mereka atasi._ Chanyeol berpikir dengan puas tepat saat dia beberapa langkah dari pintu.

Tiba-tiba, pintunya terbuka dengan sangat kasar bahkan ukurannya tidak dapat menghentikannya dari terbentur ke belakang pada dinding, kekuatannya mengirimkan 'dentuman' keras yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan dan bahkan ke atas pada langit-langit. Chanyeol terlonjak karena suara itu, mata teremas tertutup karena kaget.

"DI MANA PARK CHANYEOL?!" Suara itu langsung membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya, dan dia menemukan dirinya sendiri menatap figur yang lebih kecil, rambut berantakan dan ekspresi marah tapi bertekad, dan tak sedetik setelah dia membuka mata, mata lelah tapi gigih itu bergerak dan bertemu dengan matanya.

Byun Baekhyun kembali.

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad):

aphroditears, Azzuree, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, BaekheeByunnie, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, Chanlie, Chanpagne, ChanBMine, CYBH, daebaektaeluv, Dhea Park, Dlajeng, Dwarfeu-B, Ereegtufe, Eka915, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, Glowixhan, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, LavenderCB, LuckyDeer, mashedpotato, maybae506, Mikaela Clavem, RahmaIndirawati, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, srzki, Sweatcold, yeoletbaek.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N:

Berry balesin di sini ya …

Pertama, berry minta maaf karena gak bales secar rinci atau satu-satu, tapi **baekfrappe** bener, berry baca review kalian semua bahkan tiap hari tuh cekin mulu XD karena review kalian yang bikin semangat. Buat yang minta lanjut ini udah lanjut ya! dan terima kasih banget semangatnya love y'all :*

Selanjutnya buat yang baru tau TFIBB di trans dan bilang ff itu wow and everything. Memang iya! XD TFIBB keren. Kalian yang baca nih chap pasti rasa tajubnya makin ningkat nih. Blehmeh emang jago. Salam kenal juga **mashedpotato**!

Buat **ChanBMine** _ **.**_ Berry perempuan dan ada niat sih buat nulis tapi entar deh belum mateng nih ide XD makasih udah muhi TT dan **Chanpagne** makasih semangatnya ya TT berry emang moos swingnya parah gitu aduh kaga ngarti lagi dah. Oh iya berry bingung inggris kamu bagus kenapa gak baca yang di aff aja? Ini udah lanjut ya dear. Reader ku yang tak sabaran XD

FF ini panjaaaang banget **saltybyun** tapi seru kok! kalau gak sabar mampir aja ke ff asli yang ada di aff. Dan oh aff itu setau berry gak ada apknya nih **HyunAPark12** ini masih lama banget btw wkwkw. Buat **Azzure** berry mau jawab pertanyaan kamu tapi bingung di sini kah atau nanti di Q &A soalnya Berry mau mengadakannya di pertengahan FF. so, mau dijawab di chap depan atau ntar pas Q&A?

Makasih buat **srkzi** dan **Sweetcold** you both are so sweet I kennot. Makasiih ih serius dah gpp baru review oge begitu pula dengan **flyingwithjoy**. Makasih ih serius ini mah (berulang kali ini edan)

Oh iya berry bakal publish semacam daftar ff chanbaek yang udah dibaca dan oneshot smut /smirk/ kira-kira minggu depan tapi gak janji haha. Buat **Fyouth** yang ingin scene rated dan readers lain yang pingin XD, baca itu aja dulu ya masih lama soalnya di TFIBB. Dan daftar ff chanbaek itu cuma yang b ing, mian. Di sana bisa req(?) gitu mau genre apa dan blabla akan dijelaskan pas di publish wkwk. Ide ini sudah ada sejak lama dan semakin yakin ketika **Dlajeng** berterima kasih pada berry eaa. Sama-sama loh. pingin ngobrol banyak tapi TT Nanti kalau mau ff bagus lagi mampir ke sana ya!

Huft! Banyak sekali. Terakhir MAAF KALAU ADA SALAH TULIS NAMA DAN GAK KECANTUMIN! JUGA KALAU YANG GAK DIBALES SECARA RINCI JANGAN BERKECIL HATI YA BERRY MENGHARGAI SEKALI KALIAN TT. Oiya berry mau nanya kalau seterusnya bales kaya di atas gakpapa?

XOXO

BERRY


	16. Tak Dapat Dihindari

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

19217

.

.

.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain untuk sesaat, dan Chanyeol sangat terperangkap dalam mata Baekhyun (ini hanya karena di kaget—bukan berarti yang lain) sampai tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hanya memakai piyama tipis dengan mantel kebesaran yang menggantung di bahu mungilnya dan memegang beruang merah muda yang sangat, _sangat_ familiar di jari-jari panjangnya.

"Apa—" Sebelum Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun melempar lepas mantel kebesaran itu (tepat saat lelaki kabur yang memakai jas dan kacamata hitam berjalan di jalan teras panjang), berjalan tepat ke arahnya, memegang pergelangan tangannya, dan mulai menyeretnya.

Jari-jari Baekhyun kurus tapi kokoh saat memegang pergelangannya, dan jari-jari itu hangat saat menyentuh kulitnya. Secara insting Chanyeol mencoba menarik jauh, bertanya-tanya mengapa perlakuan ini tiba-tiba memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak sangat cepat, tapi Baekhyun memegangnya lebih erat, sangat erat sampai Chanyeol takut dia akan meninggalkan lebam di kulitnya.

Mereka belok berkali-kali sampai tiba di tangga megah (Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah sudah melihat tangga itu sebelumnya), dan Baekhyun mulai menyeretnya ke atas sana. Perjalanannya tak lama, tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakannya seperti lama sekali. Ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di puncak, Baekhyun menariknya menuju pintu pertama di sebelah kiri mereka, membuka pintunya dengan cepat, menyeret keduanya ke dalam, lalu membanting pintu di belakangnya.

" _Damn you!_ " Baekhyun mendesis, dan saat itu pun Chanyeol dapat mendengar kelelahan di suaranya. "Kau itu apa, bayi? Tidak bisa mengurusi dirimu sendiri?"

"Itu maksudnya apa?" Chanyeol mendengus saat Baekhyun melepaskannya. "Kata orang yang kemungkinan tidak tidur tadi malam!" Baekhyun terdiam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam, huh?" Chanyeol tahu dia seharusnya berhenti, tapi dia terus melakukannya—ada emosi dalam dirinya yang dalam dan sudah ada di sana untuk waktu yang lama (yang juga menggerogotinya dan tak mau pergi) itulah yang memacunya untuk terus maju. Itu adalah perasaan yang didapatkan kapan pun dia melihat Baekhyun pergi tanpa pemberitahuan—tanpa memberi tahunya—dan itu membuatnya marah untuk beberapa alasan aneh. "Bertemu dengan orang tak dikenal? Tinggal bersama mereka semalaman? Apa itu menyenangkan?" Mata Baekhyun menyorotkan amarah dengan berbahaya.

"Diam!"

"Kalau begitu, apakah itu artinya aku benar?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian, tapi seringaian yang hanya untuk dipertontonkan dan tidak benar-benar merefleksikan bagaimana perasaannya. Marah, Baekhyun mendorongnya.

"Apakah selalu menyenangkan, bertemu dengan banyak orang yang bahkan kau tak ingat wajahnya, bahkan tak peduli dengan nama mereka?" Mata Baekhyun menajam dan dia mendorong lagi. chanyeol membiarkannya.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu, jadi jangan berpura-pura seakan kau tahu. Bahkan _sedetik_ pun jangan berpikir kau punya hak untuk membuat asumsi buruk tentang mengapa aku tak bisa tidur kemarin malam." Baekhyun menggeram, dan Chanyeol mengejek.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis tanda menantang. Baekhyun memerah malu dan mendorongnya lagi. Mereka terus melakukan ini sampai Baekhyun menjebak Chanyeol di dinding.

Bahkan dalam situasi ini, di mana mereka berdua cukup marah pada satu sama lain (untuk alasan apa Chanyeol juga tak tahu), yang lebih tinggi tak bisa untuk tak menemukan bibir Baekhyun mengundang. Walau bibir itu merekah dan kering, bukannya merasa jijik seperti yang Chanyeol biasanya rasakan pada orang lain, dia malah ingin membasahi bibir itu dengan saliva miliknya.

Tiba-tiba, dia menyadari situasinya. Baekhyun _sangat dekat_ sampai Chanyeol dapat mencium sedikit aroma madu dan stroberi, dapat melihat sesuatu yang ada di dalam mata itu menari dengan emosi, dan sial, dia dapat merasakan jantungnya bertingkah gila lagi.

Baekhyun sepertinya merasakan sesuatu berubah, tapi dia tak tahu apa.

"Kau menatap ke mana?" Baekhyun berkata ketus, jengkel, dan Chanyeol melakukan semua hal dengan seluruh kekuatannya untuk tidak bersandar turun dan menangkap bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

"Kau, siapa lagi?" Chanyeol memutar mata, bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh. Hidung Baekhyun mengkerut dalam geram (dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menemukan betapa menggemaskannya hal tersebut meskipun ia tidak mau mengakui itu) sambil memegang kaus Chanyeol dan menariknya ke bawah sampai mata mereka hampir sejajar.

"Mengapa kau tak tumbuh dewasa?" Dia menggertak.

"Mengapa kau tidak membuatku?" Chanyeol menjawab, berharap keluar dengan ganas walau jantungnya berdebar dan dia merasa seperti tertawa.

Ketegangan di antara mereka sangat jelas, dan mereka menatap pada satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama, dan walaupun Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini seharusnya menjadi kebencian mutual serius dan persaingan mutual di antara mereka, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menemukan bibir Baekhyun sangat _sangat_ nikmat.

Mungkin Baekhyun merasakan yang sama, karena momen berikutnya mereka berciuman.

Percikan yang meledak di kulitnya kapan pun bibir mereka melakukan kontak (sebenarnya, setiap kali kulit mereka melakukan kontak juga dihitung) datang sangat sering sampai Chanyeol terbiasa. Tanpa kata, dia memegang kepala belakang Baekhyun dan menariknya lebih dekat, memiringkan kepala sehingga dia mendapatkan akses lebih banyak ke mulut Baekhyun. Bibirnya memang kering, dan dalam ciuman itu Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, lalu dengan sangat malu (walau dia menolak untuk mengakui) menjentikkan lidahnya di bibir atas yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun menarik jauh dengan cepat, mata berkedip dengan rasa lelah, dan Chanyeol dapat menebak kalau begadanglah alasannya.

"Kau harus tidur." Chanyeol menceploskan sebelum sadar apa yang dia katakan. "… Karena kau sangat lemah dan sebagainya …" Dia menambahkan, mencoba terdengar seakan dia mengejek yang lainnya.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu."

 _Sepertinya dia masih marah._

Tapi Baekhyun sedikit melangkah mundur, dan hal tersebut memberikan Chanyeol lebih banyak ruang personal untuk memikirkan hal-hal di luar Baekhyun dan dirinya. Dia melihat sekeliling kamar, dan baru memiliki waktu untuk mengenali gunung di samping kasur besar _queen size_ itu.

"… Santa datang lebih cepat …" Dia bergumam, dan Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dalam kebingungan dan frustasi. Chanyeol menunjuk gunungan akan hadiah, dan yang lebih kecil menolehkan kepalanya.

Sekarang keduanya terdiam, Chanyeol memiliki waktu untuk mengetahui sebenarnya gunung hadiah itu apa. Semua hadiahnya dibungkus dengan rapi (dan terlihat sangat mahal) dengan pita yang terikat rapi pada setiap hadiah tersebut. Hadiah-hadiahitu berbeda-beda bentuk dan ukurannya, dan lebih terlihat seperti sesuatu untuk dipajang daripada sesuatu yang nyata—hadiah-hadiah itu terlihat terlalu bagus untuk menjadi nyata.

Di atasnya tergantung sebuah _banner_ dalam huruf berukuran besar yang terbaca, 'SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, NAK'.

Chanyeol terlalu terpaku dalam ketakjuban akan semua itu, dan tidak sadar sampai beberapa saat yang lama kemudian, bahwa Baekhyun bergetar. Lalu dia ingat apa yang ayah teman sekamarnya mohonkan padanya untuk lakukan. Dia berbalik ke yang lebih kecil, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa pun, yang akan membuatnya tenang, tapi sebelum dapat melakukannya, jari-jari dingin membungkus pergelangan tangannya lagi.

"Kita akan pergi kembali." Suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan kata-kata itu, lalu dia mulai menyeret mereka keluar.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol memulai, tapi hanya bisa diseret dengan pasrah karena jika dia berhenti, maka Baekhyun akan pergi kembali sendiri. "Karena kau sudah di sini juga, kau berkeliling saja, kau tahu. Kau sudah lama tidak ke sini, kan? Menagapa kau tidak—"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat tempat ini lagi." Baekhyun membalas dengan tegas, masih melihat lurus ke depan sambil menarik yang lebih tinggi. "Aku tidak pernah mau kembali ke sini lagi."

Chanyeol sekarang sadar bahwa pegangan yang lebih kecil bahkan tidak setengah kuat dari yang sebelumnya, dan hanya menggantung dengan longgar di sekitar peregelangan tangannya. Jika Chanyeol menarik mundur sekarang, dia akan dapat melakukannya dengan sangat mudah.

Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi suara Baekhyun juga. Dia anehnya terdengar lelah. Sangat, sangat lelah.

Sebuah bagian dirinya menyerah, dan ingin pergi kembali bersama dengan Baekhyun juga, karena dia muak melihat Baekhyun seperti ini—sangat _moody_ dan sangat tak dapat diprediksi dan sangat muak dengan semuanya—sangat tidak seperti dirinya, yang kuat, percaya diri, jujur, dan tidak takut dengan apa pun.

Chanyeol membencinya, karena dia benci merasa seperti harus melindungi saingannya.

Terbagi antara ingin membuat Baekhyun dan ayahnya kembali bersama dan ingin pergi kembali ke kamar mereka di sekolah dan tak akan membicarakan ini lagi, Chanyeol hanya ingin menyerah pada semuanya saja. Mengapa dia menginvestasikan banyak sekali emosi dalam hal ini? Ini tak ada hubungan dengannya!

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak perlu memilih sama sekali.

"BAEKHYUN~~~"

"BAEKHYUN-HYUNG!"

Saat mereka dekat dengan ruang tamu menuju pintu keluar, dua orang menyerukan rasa senang mereka dan berlari menuju Baekhyun, menariknya dalam sebuah _bear hug_. Ketika menarik lepas, mereka mulai berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol mendekati yang lebih kecil dan berdiri di sampingya dengan kasual.

"Lupa untuk memberi tahumu mereka di sini." Dia berbisik, dan Baekhyun mengirimkan delikan padanya … "Ngomong-ngomong, mereka pikir kau datang ke sini karena kemauan sendiri" … dalam kekalahan.

"Rumahmu sangat keren!"

"Aku senang kau mengundang kami!"

Mereka terus berbincang seperti sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Lalu Jongin yang penasaran mengambil sesuatu dari tangan Baekhyun—sesuatu yang merah muda, empuk, dan dengan sangat familiar. Lalu Chanyeol sadar dalam tingkat penuh akan benda apa yang selama ini Baekhyun pegang.

"Aw, ini imut." Jongin berkata sambil menatap boneka itu dengan intens. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Sebelum Baekhyun dapat membalas, Chanyeol menghentakkan kaki ke arah mereka dan merebut boneka itu dari tangan sahabatnya.

"Ini milik _ku_!" Dia berseru, merasakan wajahnya merona ketika sadar dia tadinya akan memberikannya pada Baekhyun dan jika dia telah memutuskan untuk memberikannya pada Baekhyun maka secara sah itu milik Baekhyun dan dia seharusnya tidak mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya tapi dia hanya sangat bingung karena bagaimana Chan bisa ke sini _what the hell_ —

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ide itu?" Baekhyun melangkah maju dan merebut kembali ke tangannya, menimangnya dengan penuh afeksi. "Dia milikku!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa mundur sekarang—dia tidak bisa lagi membuat alasan yang bagus.

"Permisi kau, tapi aku memenangkan ini dengan penuh hak di arkade kemarin, setelah _seseorang_ memutuskan untuk mencampakkanku."

"Permisi _kau_ , tapi kebetulan benda ini adalah 'hadiah' yang diberikan _bodyguard_ buruk tapi kekanakan padaku!" Chanyeol menganga.

" _Son of a bitch_ itu mencuri hadiah _ku_ —"

"Dia _bukan_ hadiahmu—"

Tiba-tiba, di tengah-tengah seruan mereka, Chen menyela dan merebut beruang merah muda itu dari tangan Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun protes.

"Oke, anak-anak!" Dia berseru sambil memegang beruang merah muda itu. "Sampai kau menyelesaikan ini, beruangnya milikku, dan akan menjadi milikku selama kalian beradu mulut!" Dengan itu, dia mengeluarkan senyum kecil kemenangan dan mulai bermain dengan boneka itu (dengan Jongin yang jengkel di sebelahnya).

.

.

Sering kali Chanyeol mencoba merebut Chan kembali, tapi Chen seperti selalu memiliki mata yang lebih dari dua dan sebelum yang lebih tinggi dapat menyentuh beruang itu, Chen sudah memegangnya di luar jangakauan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah.

Jika seperti ini terus, dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelayan menatakan pada mereka bahwa saat itu waktunya makan malam, dan seseorang mengumumkan dengan cukup senang bahwa Ayah Baekhyun akan bergabung dengan mereka hari ini, karena dia akan sibuk minggu depan atau sekitar itu dan akan melewatkan Natal dengan mereka.

Ketika mereka mendengar berita ini, Chanyeol sedikit lega melihat wajah Baekhyun sukup netral pada keseluruhan hal tersebut, seperti tidak peduli apakah dia akan makan dengan ayahnya atau tidak. Dan ketika dia menyapa pekerja-pekerjanya, yang mengerumuni Baekhyun seperti mengelilingi beo yang berbicara, Chen memegang Jongin dan Chanyeol dan menarik mereka ke sisi.

"Aku punya ide." Chen tersenyum dengan lebar. "Kalian tahu Ayah Baekhyun akan bergabung dengan kita?" Kedua orang lainnya mengangguk dengan bodoh.

" _Well_ , karena Baekhyun baru saja mulai menerima ayahnya, sepertinya makan makamnya akan menjadi sedikit canggung untuk keduanya …" _Aku tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini …_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri. "… Aku berpikir, kita semua harus mempermisikan diri kita di tengah-tengah waktu makan, dan memberikan waktu berdua untuk mereka …"

"Itu ide yang bagus!" Jongin membalas. Keduanya berbalik ke Chanyeol.

"Uh … ya. Sepertinya …" Dia berharap dia terdengar cukup meyakinkan, dan sesungguhnya itu ide yang bagus. Menjajikan Baekhyun tidak meledak.

Lagipula, Chanyeol belum pernah melihatnya sangat beremosi pada seseorang sebelumnya, jadi dia pasti sangat membenci ayahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mendiskusikan mengenai hal ini pada pekerja, dan mereka setuju total denganku." Chen mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku berpikir kalau masing-masing dari kita harus mempermisikan diri dengan alasan yang bagus selama rentang waktu setengah jam jadi tidak akan terlihat terlalu mencurigakan. Aku yang pertama pergi …"

"Lalu pekerja akan menutup dan mengunci pintu setelah setengah jam berlalu, jadi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dapat keluar jika mereka ingin. Lebih banyak waktu untuk lebih akrab. Dan kita akan pergi dari sana untuk sekitar empat puluh lima menit."

"Aku akan mempermisikan diri dengan panggilan telepon palsu—"

"Hah! Aku yang duluan memilih itu!" Chen tersenyum dan Jongin mendesah.

"Tapi aku yang kedua pergi!" Jongin berseru, dan Chen memegang dan menutupi mulutnya, berbalik untuk tertawa dengan gugup pada Baekhyun yang curiga, yang dikelilingi oleh pekerja yang tertawa dengan gugup yang mirip. Mereka menarik Tuan mereka kembali dan bersandar ke bawah dalam lebih banyak bisikan.

" _Anyway_ , kita seharusnya jangan membicarakan mengenai ini lagi takut-takut Baek mengetahuinya." Chen berbisik sambil menarik tangannya dari Jongin. "Tapi ingat: setelah aku meninggalkan pintu itu, kalian berdua harus pergi dalam waktu setengah jam. Tak lebih, karena kita takut Baekhyun juga akan pergi mengikuti kita." Chanyeol sedeikit enggan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan ayahnya, tapi itu tadi, Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan banyak bantuan. Selain itu, situasi tersebut hanya akan menjadi canggung untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi … Chen, ya kan?" Ayah itu bertanya, dan satu-satunya suara yang dapat didengar di ruang makan itu adalah dentingan pisau di piring dan suara mengunyah. "Bagaimana sekolah?"

"Baik." Chen membalasa setelah makan, mengeluarkan senyuman brilian. "Klub yang aku ikuti itu Musik, Kimia, dan Bahasa Cina."

"Oh …" Jelas sekali Ayah Baekhyun tidak peduli, dan Chen melihatnya juga, tapi mereka semua dapat mengatakan kalau dia menjaga percakapan untuk mencoba merelasikannya pada Baekhyun dan/atau mencoba untuk meninggalkan kesan baik pada anaknya. "Frasa apa saja yang kau pelajari dari Bahasa Cina?"

"Uh … 伯贤是个王八蛋 (bo xian shi ge wang ba dan)!" Senyuman Chen tumbuh semakin lebar, seperti dia berada di dalam _inside joke_ yang tak dimengerti siapa pun. Chanyeol, yang duduk di sebelah Jongin dan di sebrang Baekhyun, dapat melihat delikan yang Baekhyun kirim. "Yang berarti 'Baekhyun dalah teman baikku'."

"Bohong sekali." Jongin bergumam pada Chanyeol saat yang paling tua bertepuk tangan dengan sopan. "Kemungkinan berarti 'Baekhyun itu _son of a bitch_ atau semacamnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Chen berkicau. "'Teman baik' di sini ini juga penanggung jawab sebuah klub bergengsi di sekolah." Udara bergeser, dan tiba-tiba Ayah Baekhyun sepuluh kali lebih tertarik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Iya!" Chen tersenyum, berbalik ke Baekhyun yang dengan terang-terangan mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekitarnya sambil mentap ke bawah pada makanannya dan makan dalam diam. "Juga, aku dengar dia sangat baik di Psikologi. Teratas di kelas!"

"Lelaki ini benar-benar bisa membual …" Jongin berbisik. Tuan Byun tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Itu bagus!" Sepertinya Chen kehabisan bahan untuk dibicarakan, atau mungkin dia tiba-tiba merasakan kehadiran amarah Baekhyun, karena mendadak meja itu menjadi tenang sekali lagi.

"Jadi … Jongin. Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu?" Sang ayah bertanya sekali lagi, dan Jongin hampir menyemburkan minumnya karena terkejut.

"Uh … Uh … Baik." Jongin membalas dengan sopan, sedikit memerah sambil dengan cepat mengelap cairan yang menetes ke kausnya. "B-baru-baru ini mereka pergi ke Australia untuk liburan, jadi itulah mengapa aku … bermain di rumah Chen-hyung."

"Itu bagus …" Ayah itu bergumam hampir melamun, dan keheningan menjatuhi meja itu sekali lagi. Jongin masih merah, karena dia selalu canggung dengan orang yang biasanya tak berbicara dengannya—apalagi yang lebih tua.

"Park Chanyeol …" Pria itu akhirnya berucap, dan Chanyeol menjadi kaku karena terkejut, tentunya lebih terkejut daripada Jongin. "Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Baekhyun selama ini. Aku bisa mengatakan bagaimana protektifnya dirimu dari momen ketika aku berbicara denganmu di telepon." Jongin tersedak dan membungkukkan torsonya ke bawah sambil tertawa tanpa suara di bawah meja sementara Chen mengangkat alis dalam ketertarikan dan Baekhyun memegang sendoknya dengan erat di tangan, melirik Chanyeol curiga. Chanyeol menelan ludah.

"Uhm … itu bukan apa-apa … sungguh …" Chanyeol bergumam, merasakan rasa malu mewarnai ujung kupingnya dan menyebar ke leher bahkan lebih ketika melihat Baekhyun menatapnya lagi walau kepalanya masih dibungkukkan ke bawah.

"Aku senang kau teman sekamarnya, dan dari apa yang aku lihat, kau juga sahabatnya, ku berasumsi?" Tuan Byun melirik Baekhyun, yang tatapannya pada sup lagi. Chanyeol baru saja akan menyemburkan 'Tidak kami bukan!' yang lantang tapi Chen menyela.

"Ya, ya mereka sahabat!" Chen menginterupsi dengan halus, dan Chanyeol dapat meihat Jongin bergetar dengan tawaan di sampingnya, 'keabsenan'-nya sementara terlupakan sambil dia terus tertawa di pangkuan. "Aku bersumpah mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama! Mereka seccara kebetulan berada di klub yang sama, ketiganya! Tanpa keduanya ketahui!" Jika mungkin, Jongin tertawa lebih keras dan Chanyeol merasa tergoda untuk mencekik sahabatnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Keduanya berada di Memasak, contohnya, dan Chanyeol bahkan tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun memasak karena takut Baekhyun akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri!" Chen tertawa tanpa beban dan dengan kasual, dan Chanyeol ingin tenggelam di bawah bumi dalam rasa malu. "Dia teman yang baik! Maksudku, dia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan semacam perhatian di mana dia sampai menyelimutinya di kasur saat malam!"

 _Kim Jongdae, aku akan membunuhmu nanti._

"Tapi Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka sangat peduli pada satu sama lain tanpa meminta apa pun sebagai gantinya, dan itu sangat manis sampai melihat mereka dapat membuatku diabetes." Chen tertawa, dan mungkin alasan mengapa dia membuat situasinya sangat canggung untuk keduanya dan membuat malu mereka dengan kata-kata ini, karena dia akan kabur secepat ini.

Seperti yang dikira, ponselnya berdering dan dia mengangkatnya dengan kasual setelah mendapatkan izin dari Ayah Baekhyun.

"Halo? Oh benarkah?" Mata Chen melebar dalam keterkejutan palsu dan dia berbalik ke Tuan Byun dan meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku benar-benar harus mengangkat ini." Dengan itu, dia bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ada keheningan singkat setelah itu.

"Jadi …. Aku dengar fisika itu pelajaran yang sangat sulit …" Tuan Byun memulai, melirik Baekhyun, yang berpura-pura hanya dia seorang yang ada di ruangan itu, lalu berbalik ke Chanyeol.

"Uh … Ya. Ya itu susah." Chanyeol membalas, melihat Jongin muncul dari meja seperti tak terjadi apa pun. "Maksudku, asam dan basa itu apa pula? Ha ha ha …. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ikatan kovalen berhubungan dengan Hukum Inersia Frankenstein." Tuan Byun mengeluarkan anggukan setuju sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh lainnya ke dalam mulut sementara Jongin menyikutnya.

"Kau idiot! Kau bisa membedakan Fisika dengan Kimia tidak?" Yang paling muda mendesis. "Terus, itu Hukum Inersia Bohr!" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu walau dia merasakan wajahnya memanas pada informasi yang salah itu. Jelas Tuan Byun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol salah, karena dia telah mengangguk sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun …" Ayah Baekhyun memulai, tapi tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri.

"Maaf, Tuan Byun tapi bolehkah aku pergi ke toilet? Sepertinya aku makan terlalu banyak." Jongin mengeluarkan erangan berlebihan saat Chanyeol melihatnya tak percaya.

"Uh, ya." Tuan Byun membalas, sedikit kaget. "Tanyakan pada salah satu pelayan di mana toletnya." Jongin mengeluarkan anggukan dan dengan cepat bergegas keluar, dengan Chanyeol yang mendelik padanya. _**Fuck you**_ _, Jongin! Itu ideku!_

 _Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Mungkin aku harus menumpahkan air pada diriku sendiri_ … Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan ide payah itu dan duduk sambil menunggu waktunnya berdetik. Tiba-tiba dia mendapatkkan getaran di sakunya, dan terlonjak dengan tidak natural, mengeluarkan senyuman gugup sambil mengambil ponel dan mengecek pesan itu.

^Chen: 10 menit sebelum pintu dikunci. _Good luck_ ^_^

 _Aku akan pergi dalam beberapa menit._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri sambil meminum supnya setengah hati.

"Baekhyun …" Ayahnya mencoba lagi, tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak mengatakan apa pun. Kecanggungan dan ketegangan meningkat, dan Chanyeol ingin keluar.

 _Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku tidak peduli lagi_ … Chanyeol dengan-tidak-sengaja-yang-sengaja menjentikkan pergelangannya pada segelas air dan gelas itu jatuh ke pangkuannya. Tepat saa ia akan membuat itu menjadi masalah besar, Baekhyun berbicara.

"Chanyeol-ah, operkan garamnya padaku, mau kan?" Tanpa kata, Chanyeol menatap teman sekamarnya, lalu pada ayah yang konsentrasi penuhnya berada pada anaknya (dan sepertinya tidak menyadari kekacaun Chanyeol), dan untuk beberapa alasan, dia merasa harus menunda misinya. Dia mengambil garam dan mengopernya ke Baekhyun, yang menggumamkan "Terima kasih' dengan cukup lantang untuk ayahnya dengar.

"Baekhyun-ah—"

"Yeol, bisakah kau operkan teko itu padaku? Aku agak haus." Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan meninterupsi lagi, dan Chanyeol tercengang sambil dengan kehabisan kata mengambil seteko air dari meja dan mengopernya ke Baekhyun.

Ada keheningan singkat, tapi Chanyeol tahu ketegangannya meningkat dalam kecepatan yang cepat sampai dia takut dia tidak akan bisa keluar.

Kemudian dia ingat misinya.

"Oh—" Chanyeol mulai, tapi Ayah Baekhyun memulai pada waktu yang sama.

"Baekhyun, aku ahu—"

"Chanyeol. Maaf lagi, tapi bisakah kau operkan sendokmu? Punyaku jatuh ke lantai." Chanyeol tersadar dari kondisi tercengang dan matanya menajam. Baekhyun pasti telah mengetahui rencana mereka.

"Tapi ada sendok yang tak terpakai di mana-mana! Mengapa kau harus memakai—"

"Chanyeol. Sendokmu." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dan Chanyeol tercengang dalam keheningan lagi. Otomatis, dia mengambil sendoknya dan menaruhnya di tangan Baekhyun, siap untuk pergi setelah ini, dan walaupun gestur itu bertahan untuk sepersekian detik, Chanyeol mengerti artinya.

 _Jika kau tinggalkan aku, kau mati._

Dan pada saat itu Chanyeol tercengang lagi sambil duduk seperti boneka terkontrol.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang mendatanginya—yang dia tahu hanyalah rasanya seperti beberapa detik telah terlewat walau sebenarnya telah beberapa menit.

Lalu Chanyeol mengingat misinya, dan saat berdiri seperti robot, dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa pula dia membiarkan otaknya dicuci oleh seseorang yang seperti Byun Baekhyun. _Seperti aku ingin patuh pada ancamanmu saja!_ Dia berpikir dengan menang sendiri sambil tanpa kata mempermisikan dirinya sendiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, menyembunyikan perasaan lega dengan rasa tak suka pada pakaian basah yang dia pakai sambil memutar gagang pintunya—

—dan pintu itu tidak bergerak.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol panik, dan menarikya lagi, tapi pintunya tinggal di tempat dengan kokoh. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan tak hati-hati dan hampir mengumpat dengan keras ketika sadar sudah lima menit terlewat dari waktu di mana ia seharusnya keluar, dan sekarang mereka mengunci dirinya di dalam.

Dengan Baekhyun dan Ayahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Ayah itu memanggil, dan Chanyeol tertawa dengan gugup, bergerak-gerak gugup dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja … Hanya kupikir aku telah menjatuhkan sesuatu di sini, itu saja …" Kalah, yang lebih tinggi berjalan terkedek kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk, bahu merosot. Dia melewatkan sedikit tanda seringai lega dan puas di sudur bibir Baekhyun. Tuan Byun kembali lagi ke anaknya.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu aku bukan ayah yang benar-benar baik, dan aku tahu ibumu bukan ibu yang benar-benar baik …" Dia memulai dan Chanyeol sejujurnya berharap dia bisa menjadi genangan sup sekarang—kausnya basah kuyup karena air, dia terjebak di dalam ruangan dengan musuh terburuk dan ayahnya, dan dia harus tahan permohonan sang ayah dan amarah sang anak.

"… Secara jujur aku mengakui salahku, dan secara jujur aku menyesal telah mengabaikanmu selama bertahun-tahun …" Suaranya melemah, mengekspetasikan jawaban, tapi Baekhyun mengambil makanannya tanpa kata. Chanyeol melirik dari ayah ke anaknya, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari sini.

"Aku bukan ayah yang baik, dan aku tahu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan maaf, Baekhyun." Dia melanjutkan, sudut matanya mengkerut dengan kesedihan. Chanyeol mengerenyit—walaupun laki-laki ini sangat kuat dalam pekerjaan apa pun yang dia lakukan, sangat kaya, dan memiliki apa pun yang dia butuhkan, ada satu hal yang kurang darinya, dan satu hal itu yang menghancurkannya.

Kepercayaan anaknya.

Pria ini hanya orangtua. Dibalik kerah kaku dan kemeja besar itu adalah orang tua lelah yang memiliki uang dan kekuatan, tapi sekarang dia hanya ingin kehangatan dan cinta.

Baekhyun terus mengabaikan pria ini.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku."

Ada keheningan panjang, terentang, dan walaupun Baekhyun tak menjawab dan berpura-pura ayahnya tak ada, Chanyeol dapat melihat dia menahan dirinya sendiri dari cara dia memegang sendok Chanyeol, memastikan sisi tajam sendok menusuk telapak tangan dalam kepalan tangannya. Seakan rasa sakit akan mengizinkannya untuk fokus pada sesuatu yang lain dibandingkan amarah. Bukannya menyerah, Tuan Byun mencoba lagi, suaranya pasrah.

"Aku tahu ibumu dan aku sangat egois dan hanya memikirkan diri kami sendiri, tapi kali ini, sebagai ayahmu—"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghantamkan kepalannya di meja, membuat meja, Chanyeol dan ayahnya terlonjak. Sendoknya sedikit bengkok dari tenaga tersebut, dan saat Baekhyun membuka kepalannya, Chanyeol dapat melihat bekas merah marah di telapak tangannya karena memegang sendok terlalu keras.

"Ibu? Ayah?" Suara Baekhyun pelan, tapi dalam cara yang sangat bahaya sampai Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan rasa takut. Nada suaranya sangat mematikan dan merusak. "Dengan itu kalian memanggil diri kalian?" Kekekkan yang keluar setelahnya membuat temperatur ruangannya mirip seperti dinginnnya _freezer_.

"Baekhyun, aku—"

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Dengan. Nama. Itu." Setiap kata tergigit keluar dengan racun, dan Chanyeol melihat tangan Baekhyun mencengkram dan tak mencengkram, seperti gatal untuk menghancurkan sesuatu.

Chanyeol takut.

"N-Nak—"

"Kau berani memanggilku dengan itu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kekekkan gelap lagi, kekekkan yang mengirimkan gigilan ke tulang belakang Chanyeol. Dia melihat yang lebih kecil berdiri, bangkunya tumbang ke lantai karena aksi yang tiba-tiba itu, dan dia dapat melihat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalannya, siap untuk menghantamkannya ke bawah. "Kau _berani_ —"

"Byun Baekhyun—" Chanyeol mulai dan berdiri juga, tapi sudah telat. Baekhyun mengahantamkan tangan kanannya ke bawah tepat pada panci berisi sup berasap panas, dan panci terbesar di ruangann itu jatuh terbalik, isi mendidih itu tumpah ke mana-mana, tapi kebanyakan pada Baekhyun.

Tak ada tangisan atau desisan sakit, tapi Chanyeol dapat melihat cairan itu mendesis di kulit Baekhyun yang harusnya putih-mutiara.

"B-Baekhyun!" Ayahnya berseru, tapi pada saat itu Chanyeol sudah berjalan mengelilingi meja dan berdiri di belakang teman sekamar tak terkontrolnya, memegang kedua siku Baekhyun untuk menghentikkannya dari melakukan apa pun yang ceroboh. Dia dapat melihat asap bangkit dari kulit merah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, dengan tangan yang masih kokoh pada yang lebih kecil, mengambil seteko air dan menumpahkan semuanya ke lengan terbakar Baekhyun.

"Oke! Berhenti." Chanyeol berbisik dengan sengit pada teman sekamar, yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan. "Itu cukup."

"Kau ingin kembali bersatu dengan anakmu, kan?" Baekhyun melanjutkan, nadanya berada di ujung ketidak warasan. Chanyeol memegangnya lebih erat, takut yang lebih kecil akan meledak menjadi api. Chanyeol, sudah putus asa, mengaitkan lengannya di sekitar siku Baekhyun, mengamankannya dalam kuncian erat, merasakan tubuh meronta yang lebih kecil tertekan di dadanya, dan jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan liar dan dia berdoa _Jangan lakukan apa pun yang bodoh._

"Baekhyun, lenganmu …" Sang Ayah berbisik.

" _Well_ , biar ku beri tahu: Kau tak akan bisa melakukan itu. Kau tak akan bisa melihat anakmu lagi." Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya melompat, dan tepat pada momen itu, pintu terbuka dan semua pekerja meledak kaget, melihat makanan yang terbagi dan lengan memerah Baekhyun. Pada saat itu, Chanyeol melepaskan, karena Baekhyun menjadi lemas dan merosot, wajah menggelap menjadi salah satu dari naturalisme sambil pekerja membawanya dari lengan Chanyeol yang merenggang dan bersiap untuk menariknya.

"Tuan muda! Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mendengar satu bisikan sambil mengambil buntel handuk untuk mengelap Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk meihat ayah, itu saja." Baekhyun membalas dengan pelan, tapi dalam nada suara meyakinkan yang Chanyeol akan percaya jika dia tidak menyaksikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Mengapa? Mengapa dia bersandiwara?_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, melihat sikap kalah— _mati_ —Baekhyun.

"Oh, tuan muda! Kau akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu dengannya!" Beberapa koki tertawa dengan sepenuh hati sambil membersihkan kekacauannya. Hanya Chanyeol dan Tuan Byun yang suram dan serius, dan sedikit ngeri ( _sangat_ ).

"Tuan muda! Kami harus merawat lukamu! Mohon jangan ceroboh sekali lain kali!" Beberapa pekerja tua mulai menariknya keluar, tapi Baekhyun berhenti di pintu, menolehkan kepala untuk menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi sayang, raut wajah yang benar-benar berebeda dari raut yang telah menusuk dengan sangat sungguh-sungguh dan membara sebelumnya.

"Bersenang-senang dalam perjalananmu, Ayah. Ingatlah untuk tidur setidaknya delapan jam sehari." Dengan itu, dia melepas dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik pelayan, meninggalkan pegawai yang tersisa tertawa dan ber-aw-ria pada ke- _cheesy_ -an antara ayah dan anak itu.

Tapi selain kehangatan ruangan itu, Chanyeol bergidik, mengingat ekspresi dingin es di mata baja-keras Baekhyun sambil Baekhyun membuat senyuman manis itu.

Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Ayah Baekhyun juga bergidik.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua tadi di mana?" Chen bertanya ketika mereka bertemu di ruang tengah, tempat yang entah bagaiamana telah menjadi teritorial mereka. Chanyeol berbalik ke Jongin penasaran.

"… Sebenarnya aku makan terlalu banyak. Aku menghabiskan sisa waktu di dalam kamar mandi." Jongin memerah malu saat Chen tertawa, dan Chanyeol akan bergabung jika pikirannya tidak sangat terpenuhi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin berbalik ke sahabatnya, dan Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Ketika pergi, aku bertelepon dengan Kris." Dari bagaimana Baekhyun bertingkah sebelumnya, menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak ingin Jongin dan Chen tahu emosi aslinya. Mata Chen berjejak turun pada kaus Chanyeol, mata melebar kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kaus mu?" Chanyeol melihat ke bawah, dan ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ada sedikit sup di bajunya, dia cukup yakin.

"Ceroboh, sepertinya …"

Saat itu juga, Baekhyun datang dengan lengan yang diperban, terlihat sedikit khidmat tapi selain itu … normal.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku tak sengaja mengibaskan tangan dan supnya jatuh ke lenganku." Baekhyun membalas dengan halus, dan Chen dan Jongin meringis membayangkannya.

"Ouch. Itu pasti sakit."

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan kau dan ayahmu?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, mengeluarkan senyuman kecil, hampir malu (yang Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu sepalsu Boneka Barbie).

"Uh … Sepertinya kami telah memperbaiki apa pun yang ada di antara kami." Jongin dan Chen, karena mendengar itu, tersenyum lebar dan menepuk punggungnya. Chanyeol menciut ke belakang, tidak ingin mengungkapkan kebenaran pada mereka dengan ketidak mampuannya untuk menjaga raut wajah yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Itu bagus!" Chen tersenyum, tapi wajah sedikit pudar ketika melihat Baekhyun menatapnya serius.

"Kalian merencanakannya?" Jongin tertawa gugup.

"I-Itu berhasil, ya kan?" Sesuatu yang gelap terbesit di ekspresi Baekhyun, tapi itu pergi dengan cepat sampai Chanyeol hanya melihat sekilas, dan bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah dia benar-benar melihatnya atau tidak.

" _Damn_ kalian berdua!" Baekhyun mulai menendangi mereka berdua, dan kedua temannya mulai tertawa saat mulai pertarungan menendang. Chanyeol menyelinap di sofa dan duduk di sana, melihat mereka bermain-main, dan pada akhirnya, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun lebih damai dan tenang, kejadian makan malam menyelinap keluar dari pikirannya.

Dan sekarang, yang Chanyeol fokuskan hanyalah boneka merah muda di lengan Chen.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak akan melepas Chan dengan sangat mudah.

Ketika mereka bersiap untuk mandi saat malam, Chanyeol memastikan untuk berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dengan kasual, tapi ketika yakin Chen tidak melihat, dia berbalik dengan cepat dan mulai mengikutinya.

Semacam sakit, melihat Chen berkelonan dengan beruang merah muda yang _dia_ menangkan sementara Chen dan Jongin dengan nyaman memiliki waktu manis yang mereka lakukan untuk apa, siapa yang tahu! Awalnya Chanyeol khawatir bahwa mungkin dalam perjalanan panjang untuk mengambil Chan kembali, Chen tiba-tiba menyadari Chanyeol dengan mata suka mengobservasinya. Untungnya, Chen memasuki kamar dengan cepat dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Mengenal Chen, dia kemungkinan menemukan kebosanan dalam melakukan berbagai hal sendrian dan kemungkinan akan keluar tepat setelah dia selesai mandi, dan mengenal Chen, karena mantan teman sekamarnya, kemungkinan dia menikmati waktu manisnya dalam mandi.

Merasa percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol menunggu beberapa menit lagi sebelum berjinjit menuju pintu dan menekankan kupingnya di sana. Suaranya redup, tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara air menyerbu, dan tepat setelah itu, suara penuh tenaga Chen mendominasi.

Menyeringai sendiri, Chanyeol memutar gagang pintu dengan penuh hati-hati dan mendorng buka pintu itu, mengeluarkan nafas lega ketika tak ada derikan atau apa pun, tidak seperti pintu di sekolah mereka. _Ini benar-benar rumah orang kaya._ Saat memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam, dia melihat pintu tertutup lainnya hampir dengan tepat berada di sebrang, dan langsung mengenalinya sebagai pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah mengamankan pemikirannya bahwa Chen benar-benar berada di sana, Chanyeol membuka pintu lebih lebar dan melangkah masuk, kepala mengencang sambil mencari boneka tercintanya.

Pada awalnya, dia tidak menemukan apa pun yang merah muda di ruangan besar ini, dan untuk sesaat dia memliki pemikiran mengerikan bahwa mungkin Chen telah membawa Chan dengannya untuk mandi, tapi ketika berjalan menuju kasur, dia melihat boneka duduk dengan nyaman di samping kaki kasur _king size_ itu.

Dengan rasa menang, Chanyeol hampir lupa di mana dia berada dan mengeluarkan 'Horee!' singkat sebelum dia menghentikan dirinya. Chen benar-benar berhenti bernyanyi, dan Chanyeol menciut ke bawah pada lantai seperti tentara (seakan meminimalisir eksistensi akan membantunya untuk tidak ditemukan), jantung berdetak sangat cepat, dia kaget jantungnya belum meloncat keluar dari dadanya (karena dia tahu Chen akan memukulinya jika dia tahu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan—sesadis dan sekejam itulah mantan teman sekamarnya). Setelah seperti seabad kemudian, Chen mulai bernyanyi lagi. Canyeol mendesah lega dalam hati, sebelum mulai merangkak menuju Chan. _Lihat betapa banyak yang harus aku lewati hanya untuk mendapatkanmu kembali._ Dia berpikir hampir tak suka pada mainan itu sambil meraih dan memegang lengan, lembut, empuk Chan.

Ketika pegangannya mantap, Chanyeol berdiri dengan kaki goyah dan berjalan tertatih menuju pintu, memegang gagang pintu dengan sembrono sebelum membuka (selama itu, semuanya dilakukan dengan pelan, tentunya). Ketika melangkah keluar, dia menutup pintu sepelan mungkin dan berlari keluar dari sana seperti hidupnya bertaruh pada hal itu (yang memang agak iya).

Setelah berlari di sepanjang rumah dengan tanpa harapan untuk menemukan kamarnya, Chanyeol melambat menjadi berjalan sambil memegang Chan di tangannya.

"Sekarang setelah aku pikir, benar-benar tak ada poin dalam mendapatkanmu kembali, ya kan?" Chanyeol berkata pada bonekanya dengan sepadan, melihat mata lugunya balas menatap. "Bukan seperti kau favorit ku juga … _no offense_ …" Beruang itu menatapnya dengan kosong.

"Mungkin seseorang akan lebih menghargaimu …" Chanyeol melanjutkan saat Baekhyun terbesit di pikirannya. "Aku … tadinya ingin memberikanmu padanya juga, ya kan? Karena aku orang yang suka memberi … maksudku, aku tadinya ingin memberikan Nini pada Jongin juga! Jadi bukan seperti Baekhyun itu spesial atau semacamnya …" Mendesah, seperti sadar bahwa berbicara dengan boneka tidak akan memberi tahunya kalau Baekhyun itu tidak spesial. Karena Baekhyun tidak spesial. Dia kebalikan dari spesial.

Setelah banyak konflik, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Baekhyun, dan untuk beberapa alasan dia menemukannya lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan kamanya sendiri. Masih belum cukup yakin, Chanyeol membuka pintunya dengan pelan (lebih pelan dibandingkan saat dia di kamar Chen), takut bahwa mungkin dia mengganggu sesuatu. Dia memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam, dan saat matanya berkeliaran, dia mulai melihat atribut dari kamar ini.

Kamarnya memliki dinding putih yang menghiasi tiap sudut dengan bingkai kecil cantik di dinding yang Chanyeol sadari setelahnya adalah lukisan kecil acak dan gambar akan pemandangan, kemungkinan untuk membuat kamarnya terlihat lebih baik. Tirainya menjuntai cantik sambil digantung di jendela besar dengan sempurna. Karpet di bawah kakinya lembut dan menggelitik ujung kakinya. Semua mengenai kamar ini, seperti semua yang lainnya di rumah, terlalu murni untuk menjadi nyata, dan karena sangat tanpa kekurangan, ruangan itu terlihat seperti boneka dan tak ada kehidupan. Tak ada yang personal mengenai kamar ini, tak ada satu pun yang mengungkapkan apa pun mengenai ketertarikan dan hobi Baekhyun. Tapi tepat saat matanya menjejaki ke tengah-tengah, dia menemukan Baekhyun di tengahnya. Entah bagaimana, adegan di hadapannya membuat dia termangu.

Jari panjang, cekatan menjejaki ujung meja kamar tidur, seperti larut dalam pikiran. Ekspresinya seperti berada di kejauhan sambil dia tinggal lebih lama pada satu objek setelah objek lainnya, seperti dengan perlahan mengingat masa lalu, seakan merasakan kehadiran tak diterima Chanyeol, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol, keseluruhan ekspresi barunya semacam nostalgia.

Senyum suka dan duka itu sesuatu yang tak akan Chanyeol lupa.

Lalu _mood_ itu tersentak, dan ekspresi itu hilang, seperti tak ada di situ sama sekali, terganti dengan kaget dan curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya, mata menajam sambil melihat Chanyeol dengan teliti. Yang lebih tinggi memerah untuk beberapa alasan, detak jantung tak menentu sambil menjulurkan tangannya keluar, mencoba membuktikan keluguannya, tapi pada titik itu, beruang merah mudah terbang keluar dari tangannya dan menuju Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa … hanya untuk memberi tahumu, bahwa aku tak membutuhkan mainan kecil seperti Chan … J-Jadi jagalah dia." Dia dengan canggung menggsetur beruang merah muda yang jatuh itu dengan dagunya, dan Baekhyun mengangkat alis, tak teryakini.

"… Chan? Kau menamakan sebuah mainan dari namamu?" Dia mengeluarkan seringai mengejek, tapi bukannya merasa marah seperti yang akan Chanyeol lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu, entah mengapa Chanyeol malah merona malu.

"T-Terus kenapa?" Chanyeol terbata. Mungkin _mansion_ ini yang mencuri rasa percaya dirinya dan membuatnya merasa lebih gelisah. Ya, pasti itu. Tak ada yang lain.

"Jadi bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun mengambil beruang merah muda itu dan memeluknya di dada. Chanyeol menelan luda, mata menjejak dari benda merah muda itu ke putih dari lengan terperban Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana lenganmu?" Dia bertanya sedikit sarkastik, tapi hatinya penasaran.

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Mengapa kau tak memberi tahu Chen dan Jongin yang sebenarnya saja?" Chanyeol menekan, mengingat wajah Chen dan Jongin yang bercahaya dan rasa tak sabar mereka untuk membantu temannya bersatu kembali dengan ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, menerutku mereka akan lebih marah jika kau berbohong padanya mengenai sesuatu yang seperti ini …" Chanyeol mulai. "Aku janji, jika kau memberi tahukan mereka masalahmu, kau tak akan merasa terlalu tertahan." Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan mengabaikan sambil dia menekankan hidungnya dia hidung Chan (dan _god dammit_ , Chanyeol dapat merasakan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan).

"Aku percaya mereka. "Baekhyun akhirnya membalas. "Tapi tidak dengan semua. Ada beberapa hal yang tak pernah bisa kau percayai pada orang."

"Tapi—"

"Aku juga percaya padamu, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol secara penuh, mata tanpa ekspresi menusuk matanya, dan Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghentikan jantungnya yang menjadi cepat. "Aku percaya kau untuk membersihkan kekacauan ku, percaya kau untuk tidak menyentuh hal-hal berhargaku, dan aku percaya kau untuk tidak membunuhku dalam tidurku.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mempercayaimu dengan yang lainnya. Sebesar itulah jumlah yang aku taruh padamu. Mengerti?" Untuk beberapa alasan, Chanyeol mengempis pada pemikiran itu—sejujurnya sedangkal itulah hubungan mereka. Itu agak … mengecewakan (bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak akan _mengakui_ itu). Keheningan terjadi lagi.

"Aku … tidak memiliki baju untuk ganti … karena aku diculik dan sebagainya … dan seseorang tidak membiarkanku pergi dari ruangan itu …" Chanyeol memegang kausnya untuk menekankan. Baekhyun menunjuk sisi kanannya.

"Kamar sebelah—pakaian kakakku." Kata Baekhyun. "Dia lebih besar dariku, jadi seharusnya pakainnya agak muat denganmu."

Tanpa kata, Chanyeol berdiri dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Ketika dia kembali, Baekhyun berbaring dengan beruang merah muda tinggi di udara, seperti ibu yang bermain dengan bayi baru lahirnya.

"Kembali terlalu cepat?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan retorikal tapi tak bergerak. Sekarang setelah Baekhyun memaparkannya, Chanyeol sadar dia tidak tahu mengapa dia di sini.

"… Mungkin aku terbiasa dengan keberadaan menjengkelkanmu, itulah mengapa aku datang kembali secara otomatis." Chanyeol membalas, dan Baekhyun mengirimkan delikan padanya secara terbalik.

"Kau seperti anak kecil." Baekhyun membalas, duduk untuk menghadap teman sekamarnya.

"Kata orang dengan sebuah beruang _teddy_." Chanyeol membalas, dan Baekhyun memutar mata sambil memeluk beruangnya lebih dekat. Sekarang saat memiliki tampilan yang lebih baik, Chanyeol menyadari kaus hitam yang Baekhyun pakai terlihat terlalu longgar untuk menjadi miliknya.

"Kau memakai baju kakakmu juga?"

"Ya. Aku tak ada pakaian di sini."

"Apa? Kenapa—"

"Aku memberikannya pada orang." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Tak pernah berpikir aku akan kembali ke sini. Tak pernah ingin."

"Kau seharusnya setidaknya memberikan ayahmu kesempatan—"

"Memberikan kesempatan?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Pernahkah dia memberi _ku_ kesempatan? Pernahkah dia berhenti untuk memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, dengan setiap keputusan yang dia buat?" Suara Baekhyun lebih ringan dibandingkan sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan kalau ini topik yang sangat sensitif.

"Dan jangan panggil sampah itu ayahku. Aku tidak punya ayah."

Chanyeol ingat kat-kata terakhir Baekhyun pada ayahnya (yang benar-benar penuh dengan kesungguhan hati), dan dia ingat tatapan penuh rasa sakit Tuan Byun.

Tapi ada alasan mengapa Chanyeol tidak menyela dan membantu orang tua itu, walau dia percaya keduanya seharusnya bersatu kembali.

Itu karena, walaupun dia dapat melihat kesedihan tumpah dari ayah teman sekamarnya, dia tahu Baekhyun telah melewati lebih banyak. Sangat lebih banyak, sampai membuat seseorang tak mau memaafkan dan ceroboh dan tak penuh dengan apa pun kecuali kebencian.

Tapi semakin waktu berlalu, Chanyeol mulai melihat bukanlah kebencian yang ada pada Baekhyun, tapi kesedihan.

Dan emosi Baekhyun itu seperti air—dapat menjadi tenang dalam suatu detik dan dapat menjadi angin topan di detik berikutnya. Dia dapat menjadi dingin dan marah dan membara dan tak terprediksi dalam suatu momen, lalu tenang dan netral dan malu dan manis dan riang di momen berikutnya.

Chanyeol ingat merasa takut, sangat takut saat di meja makan tadi, ketika Baekhyun menjadi sangat tak terkontrol dengan aksinya, emosinya mengamuk tak tertahan seperti tornado liar—dan tetap, entah bagaimana dia menyimpan semua alasan-alasan mengapa dia membenci ayahnya di dalam, tidak mengungkap apa pun kecuali kebencian dan kegeraman dengan hanya beberap kata-kata mematikan.

Dan Chanyeol merasa ngeri, bukan karena takut pada Baekhyun.

Tapi entah menagapa takut padanya.

Byun Baekhyun, ketika geram, akan hancur, roboh, rusak.

Dan Chanyeol takut, sangat takut, karena ketika Byun Baekhyun geram, dia merusak dirinya sendiri.

" _ **Well**_ _, biarkan ku beri tahu: Kau tak akan bisa melakukan iitu. Kau tak akan bisa melihat anakmu lagi."_

Karena mengingat itu, kenyataan merasukinya. Dengan artian, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun bukan bermaksud, dia akan menghindari ayahnya apa pun yang terjadi, tapi yang dia maksud adalah ayahnya tidak akan melihat anaknya lagi, bahkan jika dia selalu berdiri di depannya.

Karena anaknya mati.

Dan yang menggantikan anaknya adalah seseorang yang benar-benar baru dan seseorang yang benar-benar berubah. Seseorang yang tidak memiliki ayah atau ibu, yang menaruh seluruhnya di pundaknya sendiri, yang tidak bergantung pada siapa pun tapi dirinya sendiri, yang tidak percaya pada cinta.

Byun Baekhyun masih hidup, tapi dia bukan orang yang sebelumnya.

Dan dia tidaka akan pernah menjadi orang yang dulu lagi.

Pada saat ini, sebuah nada dering tak familiar terdengar di udara, menyebabkan Chanyeol yang merenung terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun mengeluarkannya dari saku.

"Kau sudah punya ponsel baru? Secepat itu?" Chanyeol menganga saat ingat ponsel dulu yang malang terjebak di mangkuk toilet, dan Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Apakah itu penting? Bagaimanapun juga mereka dibuang sesudah dipakai." Dengan itu, Baekhyun mengangkatnya. "Halo?" Ada berhenti sejenak, lalu nada Baekhyun benar-benar berubah.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. tenanglah. Percaya padaku akan hal ini … aku berjanji …" Saat Baekhyun terus bicara dengan nada yang mendadak anehnya menengakan, dia menyeimbangkan ponsel di antara telinga dan bahunya sambil mulai mendorong Chanyeol keluar. Kaget, Chanyeol awalnya membairkan yang lebih kecil mendorongnya lalu ketika dekat pintu, dia berbalik.

"Siapa dia?" Dia mendesis, dan Baekhyun memutar mata sambil menggunakan lebih banyak tenaga untuk mendorong keluar yang lebih tinggi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun balsa mendesis. "Dengar, jika kau butuh bicara, telepon aku kapan pun … tidak, itu belum terlalu terlambat … berhenti meminta maaf, aku akan selalu membantumu …" Lalu dia menutup pintu, dan suaranya benar-benar menghilang bersamaan dengan hal tersebut.

Chanyeol tertinggal sendiri dan tak berdaya dan merasakan semacam emosi kuar mulai meluap di perutnya.

 _Dengan siapa dia berbicara? Siapa orang spesial itu?_

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad):

aphroditears, ay, Azzuree, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, BaekheeByunnie, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, CBZAAY, Chanlie, Chanpagne, ChanBMine, CYBH, daebaektaeluv, Dhea Park, Dlajeng, Dwarfeu-B, Ereegtufe, Eka915, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, Glowixhan, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, Latifanh, LavenderCB, LuckyDeer, mashedpotato, maybae506, Mikaela Clavem, parkbaekhy, RahmaIndirawati, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, srzki, Sweatcold, tikayuan, yeoletbaek.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N:

Hi Straws! (panggilan berry untuk kalian, is that ok?)

Berry udah sembuh! Makasiih ya ucapan gwsnya **CBZAAY HyunAPark12 Chanpagne tikayuan maybae506**! And I miss you too staws! (walau berry tahu kalian lebih rindu dengan ff ini wkwk) Nih updatean dari Berry XD tadinya berry mau double update. Eh ternyata chap selanjutnya panjang parah TT ampe 37 pages kalo gak salah. Jadi bersabar aja ya.

Untuk yang nanya ini berapa chapter **SexYeol LavenderCB** hmmm ini 50+ jadi bersabarlah. Kalau gak sabar baca yang inggris juga boleh. Untuk yang nanyain Berry bakal translate TFIPC **Glowxihan** , hmm lets see it later. Gimana ntar dah. Pokoknya beresin ini dulu. **Chanpagne** juga wkwk and youre so sweet, I kennot TT thank you so much straw!

Dan OMG! Blehmeh apdet coba pas valentine. Bahagia parah wkwkw. Oh iya buat yang udah baca semua liat ig goldenyeol deh postannya ya ampun. TFIBB TT

Oh iya Berry ingetin lagi ya untuk panggil Berry ya Berry aja gak usah pake kak dsbgnya karena Berry suka getek sendiri wkwk. Udah Berry aja biar akrab gitu. Untuk **Eka915** berry Cuma bisa update Minggu pokoknya mian. Sulit ini juga seminggu sekali /menangos/

Salam kenal juga **ChanBMine** untuk ff buatan berry hmmm kapan tau jangan diharepin. Berry hobinya ngayal untuk ditumpahkan ke tulisannya itu susah wkwk. Jadi numpuk ide doang. Dan berry kemaren sakit TT makanya gak update.

Buat new straws! Welcoooomeee! XD **Incandescence7 parkbaekhy**

Segitu aja kayanya. Mesti buru buru post wkwk. Inget BUAT SEMUA STRAWS YANG REVIEW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Buat yang baca dan fav dan follow juga deng wkw. Bye bye Straws!

Xoxo,

.

.

Berry


	17. Tak Berjudul

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

26217

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun karena suara teriakan dari idiot-idiot di lorong.

"HARI INI NATAL!" Chen berseru bersama dengan Jongin, dan dia mendengar ketukan keras menusuk di pintu, yang lebih terdengar seperti mengetuk pada pintu otaknya. Jadi setelah beberapa detik nan lama (yang terasa seperti bermenit-menit) menahan, Chanyeol bangun dengan meraung.

Ada keheningan sesaat.

" _ **Yes**_ _!"_ Dia mendengar dari sisi lain pintu, kata sial itu terdengar sangat menang dengan mengejek, jadi dia menjaga rengutannya sampai mengganti pakaian dan bersih-bersih dan keluar pintu. Hal pertama yang _kebetulan_ dia lihat adalah wajah tersenyum Chen.

"Chanyeol~~~ Ini Natal~~~~" Chen bernyanyi, mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya dengan mengejek, dan Chanyeol merasa sangat tergoda untuk menamparnya.

"Aku, tidak, peduli. Biarkan, aku, tidur." Chanyeol membalas, suara berat sambil menghentakkan kaki menuju Chen, yang pergi menjauh terkekek.

Mengerang, yang lebih tinggi berjalan ke bawah tertatih pada tangga, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan karena jika tidak mengapa dia diganggu untuk bangun pagi-pagi?

"Di sini! Sini!" Dia mendengar seseorang berseru dari beberapa ruangan dan lorong, dan Chanyeol mengikuti suara itu. Dari suaranya, sepertinya mereka berada di ruang tengah. Memiliki beberapa memori akan tempat itu, Chanyeol pada akhirnya menemukannya, dan mulutnya jatuh terbuka ke lantai ketika melihat apa yang ada di sana.

Sebuah pohon Natal besar menjulang sampai dekat dengan atap nan tinggi—pohon Natal terbesar yang pernah ia lihat. Sekarang dia mengerti menagapa Chen dan Jongin sangat bangga dan memamerkan mengenai bagaimana mereka telah membantu membawanya ke rumah. Pohon itu dihiasi dengan ornamen Natal yang dekoratif, membuatnya berkelip dan indah, bintang nan besar bersinar di puncak pohon Natal itu. Bukan hanya itu, tapi di sana terlihat ada beberapa lusin hadiah yang memenuhi di bawahnya, membuat pohon itu terlihat penuh dan hampir hidup.

" _What the_ —" Chanyeol memulai, melihat Chen berputar di sekitar dengan lengan di udara, memakai _sweater_ putih dan _jeans_ dan terlihat seperti idiot bodoh tersihir dengan riangnya Natal.

"Lihat!" Saat itu juga, seseorang masuk, dan ketika Chanyeol berbalik, dia melihat Jongin menarik Baekhyun marah-marah dengan menagntuk. "Bukankah itu luar biasa?"

Baekhyun membalas menggerutu saat Jongin bergegas pergi untuk bergabung dengan Chen dalam merayakan Ulang Tahun Yesus, dan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengucek mata mengantuknya.

 _God dammit,_ dia sangat imut.

Rambut Baekhyun berantakan karena baru saja bangun, dan dia telah berganti memakai _sweater_ biru ringan dengan kemaja berkerah dibaliknya (yang tak terkancing dengan benar), dan kemeja berkerah putih itu mencuat di tempat acak dari _sweater_ -nya. Mata setengah terbuka sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan _**god dammit dia sangat**_ imut _._

Chanyeol menelan ludah, tidak terlalu memproses pemikiran akan teman sekamarnya dan _oh,_ bagaimana bisa dia tak pernah sadar betapa terlihat menggemaskannya Bakehyun ketika mengantuk? Entah Chanyeol tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk menyadari atau dia memang belum pernah melihat Baekhyun mengantuk yang bangun setelah dirinya. Karena cukup diketahui, setidaknya di antara mereka, bahwa Chanyeol yang biasanya lebih menjadi tukang tidur.

"Tidak tidur tadi malam?" Dia bertanya, sedikit penasaran dan sedikit mengejek sambil berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun, yang mengeluarkan uapan kecil lalu mengirimkan delikan padanya.

"Bagaimana itu menjadi urusanmu?" Dia membalas, tidak memiliki semacam efek keterlaluan yang biasanya ada dalam nada bicaranya ketika dia tak lelah.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. Keduanya berdiri dalam ketenangan sambil melihat kedua teman mereka menggerayang di sekitar hadiah-hadiah. Chanyeol pada awalnya sedikit berkonflik—terbagi antara ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan ingin menyimpannya karena harga diri, tapi pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk masa bodoh.

"… _Merry Christmas_." Chanyeol menggumamkan, dan kata-katanya bergema di dinding, membuat seakan dia telah menyerukannya. Baekhyun berbalik dan melihatnya dengan kaget. Dalam dirinya juga ada konflik, sepertinya, dia menghabiskan waktu lama untuk membalas tapi pada akirnya dia berkahir pada sebuah keputusan. Bagaimana pun, hari ini pagi Natal, dan seberapa sering musuhmu menayapa saat Natal.

" _Merry Christmas_." Baekhyun membalas, sedikit tanda akan senyuman berada pada wajahnya (itu membuat jantung Chanyeol meledak), tapi _mood_ itu terbagi setengah oleh Jongin secepat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Oi! Kalian _loverbirds_ akan ke sini atau tidak?" Jongin berseru, dan Chanyeol memerah, berbalik mejauh dari Baekhyun dan menolak untuk bertemu matanya, lalu mulai bergegas menuju temannya.

"Kita semua mendapatkan hadiah, kau tahu!" Chen tersenyum sambil dengan kasual membuka satu, mengedikkan bahu ketika melihat Chanyeol menganga kaget padanya sebelum dengan cepat melangkah liar menuju hadiah-hadiah itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau … menyentuh ini … bukan milikmu …" Chanyeol menceploskan, Jongin memutar mata dan mendorong sebuah kotak besar padanya. Chanyeol melirik ke bawah, dan ketika dia melihat ke dalam kartu Natal kecil, dia melihat 'Park Chanyeol' tertulis di sana.

"…" Chanyeol menatap dua orang lainnya, yang menganggap mereka sendiri berada di rumah dalam _mansion_ besar ini sambil mereka duduk dan mulai mengatur hadiah-hadiah itu dengan nama yang ada di kartu. Baekhyun berdiri di sisi lain, lengan tersilang sambil menatap dua orang yang lebih muda itu, lalu mendesah sebelum membungkuk turun untuk membantu mereka. Chanyeol masih sedikit tak teryakini.

" _The fric_ —"

"Oh diamlah, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu kau menginginkannya juga." Chen berkata datar. Nada suaranya membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah, jadi dia menyerah dan mulai mengelompokkan hadiahnya. "Selain itu, tak sopan jika kau tidak menerima barang yang sudah orang beli untukmu."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap barang-barang di hadapannya.

Beberapa pakaian, _laptop_ , kartu ucapan, lebih banyak pakaian, dan bahkan _lebih banyak_ pakaian.

Dan yang penting adalah, semua baju itu cukup dengan sempurna di tubuhnya, dan semuanya dari merek yang sama.

Merek favoritnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mengambil pakaian-pakaian dari merek favoritnya dan mengangkatnya ke Chen, yang menatapnya dengan aneh. "Mengapa semua pakaian ini dari merek favorit ku, seperti mereka tahu hobiku atau semacamnya!"

" _Bronze_ itu merek favoritmu?" Chen mengangkat alis dan tertawa. "Tak tahu kau suka pakaian _designer_. Salah satu yang terkenal, lagi!" Chanyeol memerah.

"Aku tak pernah punya cukup uang untuk membelinya, tapi aku selalu menyukai _style_ mereka." Chanyeol merasakan hatinya mengembang dalam rasa senang. "Tak yakin aku pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat mahal …" Chen tertawa dengan pelan di tangan, dan Chanyeol menajamkan mata padanya, mendorongnya untuk menjelaskan.

" _Well_ , benar-benar tak apa kalau begitu." Chen tersenyum. "Nasib pasti menyukaimu. Ayah Baekhyun pemilik perusahaan _Bronze_. Mendirikannya sendiri."

Chanyeol membeku.

"Apa?" Mulut Chanyeol jatuh terbuka sambil menagnga tanpa kata pada Chen _**What the fuck**_ -

"Ya." Chen menunjuk kartu yang ada di samping tumpukkan baju. "Aku bertaruh ini juga kartu ucapan untuk lebih banyak baju di _Bronze_." Ketika Chanyeol menghampiri, dia sadar bahwa ya, kartu itu untuk toko _designer_ favoritnya.

"Tapi aku pikir—aku pikir _Bronze_ itu dimiliki oleh—pria tua gendut di Amerika …" Chanyeol membalas, masih sedkit kaget. "Maksudku … _Bronze_ itu merek terkenal ketiga secara internasional jadi aku selalu berpikir …"

"Tidak, cabang di Amerika adalah markas besar kedua _Bronze_. Tapi sungguh, Tuan Byunlah yang memulai perusahaan sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dan pusat dari _Bronze_ selalu berada di Seoul, di tangan Tuan Byun." Chen menjelaskan.

"Dengar, jika ini membuatmu lebih baik, aku juga tidak tahu mengenai ini sampai Baekhyun membicarakan mengenai betapa inginnya dia memberikan pakaian _designer_ itu dan aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia memiliki banyak sekali pakaian itu."

"Itu … tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik." Chanyeol membalas, masih merasa sedikit bermimpi sambil menatap pakaian di tangannya. _Wow … Hanya …_ _ **What the hell**_ _…_ Saat dia mencoba menerima apa yang terjadi, Jongin memasuki ruangan.

"Di mana Baek?" Chen bertanya, dan Jongin mengedikkan bahu sebelum melanjutkan tempatnya di hadapan hadiah.

"Hyung memiliki panggilan di setengah jalan menuju toilet, dan meninggalkanku. Sepertinya itu sangat penting atau sebagainya." Jongin membalas, sedikit kesal.

" _Well_ , dia kemungkinan lelah menunggu, karena kau lama sekali." Chen terkekek, dan Jongin merona.

"Tidak! Aku bersumpah aku pipis … Hanya saja membutuhkan waktu selama _itu_ untuk menemukan jalan kembali ke sini! _Geez_!"

"Kalau begitu … apakah menurutmu Baekhyun seharusnya sudah kembali sekarang?" Tiga kepala menoleh untuk melihat dengan ekspektasi pada pintu, tapi setelah sepuluh detik tanpa sesuatu yang hidup di penglihatan, mereka kembali menoleh.

"Pasti telepon yang sangat penting …" Chanyeol bergumam kebanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi yang dapat dia pikirkan hanyalah lelaki yang menelepon Baekhyun tadi malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Laptop_ putih licin berada di hadapan Chanyeol, setiap ujungnya murni, setiap sudut halus—benar-benar berbeda dengan laptop hitam berumur 3 tahun yang biasanya dia gunakan.

Dengan jari-jari bergetar, dia menekan tombol _switch-on_ , dan ketika layarnya menyala dengan musik _starting-up_ yang keras, Chanyeol terlonjak, menatapnya kagum.

Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di sana, lalu mulai membuat laptopnya bekerja dan terpersonalisasi.

Dia masih tak bisa percaya dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat mahal untuk Natal, begitu pula dengan semua hal lain yang Ayah Baekhyun berikan padanya.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?_ Chanyeol bertanya sendiri sambil menatap layar bersih dari laptop barunya. Sekarang setelah semuanya diatur, terasa seperti buang-buang saja jika tiba-tiba mematikannya dan tidak melakukan apa pun pada laptop itu. Selain itu, internetnya sudah tersambung.

… _Perusahaan Bronze, huh …_

Penasaran, Chanyeol mengetikkannya dan mengklik laman pertama yang muncul. Papan besar akan tulisan dan informasi memasuki matanya dan dia menemukan nama Ayah Baekhyun 'Byun Kang Min' sebagai pendiri _Bronze_ , dan beberapa nama orang Amerika hanya sebagai _manager_ di cabang Bronze Amerika.

Masih sedikit tak percaya, Chanyeol menggulir ke bawah, bergerak melewati gambar logo dan beberapa _bestseller_ , berhenti sejenak untuk melihat foto Byun Kang Min dan beberapa lelalki lainnya, kemungkinan _manager_ Amerika itu, memegang sebuah sertifikat. Lalu dia terus ke bawah.

Sebuah grafik dekat di akhir halaman menarik perhatian matanya dan dia berhenti di sana.

Dari kelihatannya, grafik itu berhubungan dengan uang, satu-satunya yang Chanyeol dapat baca adalah tanda $ dan angka. Tapi saat ia membaca grafiknya, dia melihat turunan besar, curam di suatu tempat dekat akhir grafik. Sangat curam hampir mengerikan, dibandingkan dengan semua turunan dan kenaikan kecil dan lekuk di sepanjang perjalanan garis itu. Chanyeol melihat ke bawah pada poros horizontal, dan melihat tahun '2007' tertulis di atasnya.

 _Aku berumur … 15 waktu itu …_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri sambil melihat turunan uang mengerikan itu, dan mendesah lega ketika dia mengikuti garis yang kembali menanjak ke atas dengan perlahan tapi pasti, dan sekarang bahkan telah melampaui jumalh sebelumnya (berarti prosesnya kemungkinan tidak seharusnya dikatakan sebagai lamban …). Lalu saat itulah semuanya klik menjadi satu.

Lima belas tahun adalah saat Baekhyun mengalami 'kecelakan' satu minggu itu.

Chanyeol mengecek, mata lebar menatap tahun turunan curam dan sadar bahwa hampir setengah uang hilang.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

Ketika dia menggulir untuk mencari jawaban, dia tidak menemukannya.

 _Penyebab dari turunan curam itu tak diketahui._

Masalah ini mengahantui Chanyeol selama sisa hari itu, dan menjadi subjek dari mimpi buruknya ketika dia pergi tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiganya pergi untuk makan siang, dan kali ini, bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari yang menyinari dinding putih suci dan menaruh kehidupan di lampu gantung berkilau, terasa senang dan nyaman dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Saat itu juga, Baekhyun masuk tepat saat mereka mulai selesai makan.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat lama?" Chen berseru, mengkespresikan kejengkelan dan afeksi di waktu yang sama. Baekhyun terlihat malu.

"Panggilan penting …"

"Apa?! Kau berbicara dengan orang itu selama _berjam-jam_ , kau tahu!" Jongin berseru, dan Chanyeol merasakan tepat seperti itu.

"Apa masalahnya?" Baekhyun balik membalas. "Aku tak boleh berbicara pada orang lain sekarang?" Jongin, sedikit kaget pada itu, terbenam kembali ke kursinya dan merajuk.

"Baiklah, anak-anak." Chen menenangkan semua orang saat Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol terbenam di sebelah Jongin, merasa terkalahkan dan terkhianati yang sama dengan yang terlihat pada Jongin.

"… Aku minat maaf, Jongin." Baekhyun membalas, nada suaranya lembut sambil menjulurkan tangan. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan mata lebar dan terkhianati ketika Jongin menyerah dan memegang jari-jari Baekhyun di jari-jarinya, meremasnya dengan kekanakkan sebelum melepas.

"Apakah itu artinya kau meluangkan waktumu untuk berkeliling rumah?" Chen bertanya sambil melihat Baekhyun makan. Yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepala sambil mengambil sesendok penuh makanan. Saat itu juga, Jongin sepertinya memiliki ide.

"Hyung! Apakah kau ingat lukisan-lukisan di lorong itu?" Wajah Baekhyun kosong. "Biarkan aku menunjukkannya padamuu. Aku ingin menunjukkannya."

"Setelah aku makan." Baekhyun membalas, mulut penuh, dan Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak menemukan itu imut.

Ketika Baekhyun selesai setelah setengah jam kemudian, dia membiarkan Jongin menyeretnya ke lorong akan lukisan (kemudian harus mentoleransi ketika yang lebih kecil bertanya dengan malu di mana letaknya). Chanyeol dan Chen mengikuti di belakang.

"Jadi aku lihat kau dan Baekhyun bisa dibilang teman sekarang, eh?" Chen bertanya, menaikkan alis sambil berjalan bersamaan dengan kaki Chanyeol yang lebih panjang. Yang lebih tinggi merona dan berbalik dengan tajam padanya.

"Apa? Tidak!" Dia mengelak hampir dengan langsung. Bagaimanapun juga, itu insting. "Itu hal terlucu yang pernah aku dengar!"

" _Really now_?" Chen bertanya, dan Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mencukur alis itu. "Jangan bilang kalian tidak menjadi lebih dekat semenjak kalian menjadi teman sekamar—"

"Itu omong kosong!" Chanyeol berteriak.

"Omong kosong? Serius?" Jika mungkin, alis mengkritik _apa-kau-serius_ Chen naik lebih tinggi. "Dari saat kau meninju _jerk_ sadis kasar itu sampai dia bisa saja diponame sampai _diseret_ ke rumah ini, yang bahkan _aku_ , temannya selama hampir 8 tahun, tak pernah?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kau bahkan _mencium_ -nya, _for fuck's sake_! Beritahu aku kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang baru yang kau rasakan!"

"Itu cuma fase." Chanyeol bergumam, terlalu pelan untuk Chen dengar. Pada saat yang sama, Jongin telah menyerukan sesuatu bersamaan dengan kalimat 'INI FAVORITKU! DAN KAU JUGA, SESEORANG MEMBERITAHU KU!'

"Apa?

"Bukan apa-apa!" Chanyeol berseru. "Aku hanya merasa baik akhir-akhir ini, itu saja! Selain itu, aku diseret ke sini! Bukan seperti aku mau datang ke sini juga!"

"Dan _mengapa_ , tepatnya, kau diseret di sini, jika kau seseorang yang dia benci?" Chanyeol terbata, mengingat untuk tidak mengungkapkan apa pun akan kebencian Baekhyun pada rumah ini dan ayahnya, tapi tak tahu untuk mengatakan hal lain.

"M-Mengapa kau tak bertanya pada Byun Baek?"

"Byun Baek?"

" _Fuck_!" Chanyeol mengumpat saat Chen tersenyum.

"'Byun Baek' tak mengungkapkan petunjuk, _mind you_ , sebaliknya kau _banyak_ mengungkapkan." Chen membalas dengan simpel, dan Chanyeol ingin mengusap seringai kemenangan dari wajah mantan teman sekamanya. Sebelum salah satu dari dua orang itu dapat berkata lagi, sebuah dentaman keras di hadapan mereka menginterupsi.

Keduanya menoleh ke depan, dan melihat kekacauan akan bingkai yang hancur, serpihan kaca dan dua lelaki di tengah-tengah kekacauan. Chanyeol dan Chen bergegas ke depan.

Chanyeol menemukan Jongin terlentang di samping kekacauan, terlihat baik, tapi ketika tatapannya beralih ke teman sekamarnya, dia menemukan kedua tangannya dikotori dengan tanda merah marah, dan sadar bahwa itu adalah serpihan kaca yang menancap di kulit telanjangnya.

"Hyung!" Jongin bergegas melewati kekacauan menuju Baekhyun, yang lengannya bergetar hebat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chen bertanya saat Jongin memegang Baekhyun yang terlihat pening.

"… Aku tidak tahu … Awalnya, aku menunjukkan … aku me-menujukkan l-lukisan ini padanya dan a-a-aku …" Jongin terbata, mata lebar dengan rasa takut dan panik. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, yang matanya terbuka dan tertutup sambil berjuang melawan ketidak sadaran. Darah. Ada banyak sekali darah.

"Sepertinya ka-kau lebih baik membawanya ke tempat pengobatan. Jika ada di sini …"

"Bawa saja dia ke pegawai!" Chen memaparkan, suara terdengar kuat sambil mengambil alih, dan ketiganya mengangguk cepat saat Jongin mengangkat Bakehyun, Chanyeol membantunya. Saat itulah Chanyeol melihat luka merah, dangkal di lengan jongin.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol berseru. "Lenganmu!"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jongin menggertakkan gigi saat dia dan Chanyeol mengangkat yang lebih kecil. "Aku yakin ada seseorang di sini yang tahu pertolongan pertama."

"Sini. Aku akan membawa Baek." Chanyeol mulai sambil mereka mulai berjalan di lorong. Sementara, Chen berbalik dan melihat kekacauannya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga menyebabkan sebuah kecelakaan yang sangat parah. Sesuatu menarik perhatian matanya. Dia berjalan mengahmpiri, membungkuk ke bawah perlahan sambil mengamatinya, lalu mengambilnya.

"Tidak." Jongin membalas sambil dia mengambil Baekhyun dari lengan Chanyeol. "Kita akan mencari pertolongan pertama. Kalian seharusnya fokus saja dalam membersihkan dulu sebelum orang lain terluka." Setelah membuat lelaki tak sadar diri itu nyaman di lenagnnya, Jongin mulai berjalan pergi dengan sedikit tidak stabil.

"Apa kau yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ya." Jongin membalas sambil melanjutkan berjalan.

"Maaf, Chanyeol," Jongin memanggil melewati bahun. "Membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan kotor."

"Tak apa. Fokus saja dulu dalam mencari seseorang untuk memperban kalian berdua." Chanyeol mendesah sambil melihat Jongin menghilang di lorong, lutut hampir mengencang karena terlalu banyak bergetar. Dia mengambil nafas berat, lalu berbalik kembali pada Chen. "Oh _well_ , sepertinya kita harus melakukannya—" Dia dengan singkat melihat Chen menaruh sesuatu di saku belakangnya. "—Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Chen membalas dan mengeluarkan senyuman, tapi Chanyeol bersumpah dia dapat melihat tatapan terganggu melintas di wajahnya untuk sedetik. Tapi mungkin dia berimajinasi, dan mengabaikan hal itu karena rasa kaget akan apa yang telah terjadi. "… Ayo kita mulai membersihkannya?"

.

.

.

.

Tiga tubuh membayangi tubuh tak sadar yang berbaring di kasur _queen-size_. Lengan Jongin dibalut perban dengan rapi.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan lukisan padanya … kau tahu yang kosong itu? Yang wanita itu katakan bahwa lukisan itu favoritnya Baekhyun?" Dia menunggu konfirmasi kedua hyung yang sadar. "Lalu aku seperti 'Baek-hyung, lihat! Ingat ini?', kemudian dia mengangguk, tersenyum dan sebagainya, lalu dia seperti 'Bagaimana kalau kita mencopotnya dari dinding?', dan itu sangat aneh karena dia bertingkah aneh tapi aku tidak sadar saat itu dan aku berkata 'Aku tak tahu …' karena lukisannya sangat besar, dan pertanyaan itu juga memang sangat aneh, tapi dia memiliki tatapan nakal ini dan mengatakan 'Ayolah … aku akan menunjukkan betapa kuatnya aku.' Aku mencari kalian dan mencoba untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia terdengar seperti ingin mencuri karya seni itu atau sebagainya dan walaupun secara teknis itu miliknya menurutku ide itu bukan ide yang bagus tapi kalian berargumen mengenai sesuatu kemudian aku mendengar sesuatu seperti kaca pecah dan itu semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba lukisannya hancur dan walau itu bukan benar-benar lukisan dan—"

"Tak apa, Jongin." Chanyeol tahu dia payah, tapi apa lagi yang seharusnya dia katakan? Dia menepuk punggung Jongin dengan tak yakin dan melempar lirik pada Chen, Master Menenangkan Orang, tapi Chen menatap keras pada kaki kasur, larut dalam pikiran. Ada keheningan saat Jongin mendekap lengan terperban. Chanyeol melihat teman sekamarnya, dan saat itulah dia menyadari perban di sekitar jari-jarinya, tangannya mengintip melewati lapisan selimut. Hal tersebut menyerang Chanyeol sebagai keanehan. Jika Baekhyun ingin mencopot lukisan, dan lukisannya jatuh secara tak sengaja, setidaknya hal tersebut akan menyakiti beberapa aspek dari lengan dan kakinya, bukan jari-jarinya, kan?

Kecuali.

Kecuali Baekhyun meninjunya, ketika Jongin tak meihat.

Semuanya masuk akal sekarang, akan mengapa satu lengan lebih berdarah dibandingkan yang lainnya dan mengapa ada banyak darah di mana-mana, dan mengapa Jongin tidak sesakit Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah berbohong di tengah-tengah kekacauan, namun jika karya seni itu jatuh padanya, kepalanya akan berdarah juga dan itu bisa jadi lebih parah. Tapi kepalanya tak tersentuh _hanya lengannya_ yang berdarah. Chanyeol menyimpulkan, Baekhyun pasti meninju karya seni itu dengan sengaja.

Tapi pertanyaannya, mengapa dia melakukan itu?

"Kau idiot, hyung." Jongin komplain ketika Baekhyun bangun, terlihat mungil sambil bersandar di kasur. Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangan terperbannya di bawah selimut, dan mengkonfirmasi bahwa Jongin tidak tahu bahwa dia melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang." Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Jongin mendesah.

"Lenganmu …" Baekhyun meraih dengan tangan yang baik-baik saja dan menjejakkan jari-jari panjanganya di perban pada lengan Jongin (Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu muncul di perutnya, tapi tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa seperti ini, dan tak tahu apa itu).

"Semuanya salahmu." Jongin membalas, sedikit merengut, dan Baekhyun memukulnya bercanda (Chanyeol masih merasakan perasaan buruk di dalam dirinya).

"Hentikan aegyomu, oke? Hyung minta maaf." Baekhyun terkikik. Chanyeol tak kuat melihat adegan _cheesy_ ini, jadi dia mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Saat itulah dia menemukan Chan. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia mengambil mainan merah muda itu dan melemparnya ke arah Baekhyun, yang berhenti bicara karena kaget dan berkedip (dengan imut). Tak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka, hanya tatapan, dan Jongin hanya dapat melihat pasrah, bingung. Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil Chan dan memeluknya di dada, lalu melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Jongin. Chanyeol merasa menang sesaat karena mendapatkan atensi Baekhyun. Kemudian perasaan yang sama dari sebelumnya masuk menempati ketika Baekhyun melepas tatapannya dari tatapan Chanyeol. Menyerah, dia berbalik ke Chen dengan pahit, ingin menghina Baekhyun padanya, tapi menemukan yang lainnya terdiam dengan aneh.

"Chen …" Chanyeol mulai, dan pada awalnya sepertinya Chen tak mendengar, tapi kemudan yang lebih tua mengangkat kepala dan mendengung untuk membalas.

"…" Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata, kebanyakan karena Chen terlihat sedkit bermasalah dan dia ingin menyemangati mantan teman sekamarnya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin menerobos masuk dalam pemikiran privasi dan ruang personal seseorang. Mungkin Chen hanya ingin waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya …" Jongin tiba-tiba berbalik ke Chen. " _Benda_ … itu …?" Chen menatapnya kosong, kemudian kenyataan merasuki dan dia mengangguk, berbalik ke pintu sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Kami akan kembali." Jongin meyakinkan, kemudia bergegas keluar setelah Chen.

"Perasaanku saja atau Chen memang bertingkah sedikit aneh …" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri.

"Mengapa kau meninju benda itu?" Chanyeol mengkonfrontasi dan Baekhyun mengirimkan delikan hati-hati padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa—"

"Hentikan omong kosong itu." Chanyeol memegang lengan yang disembunyikan di balik selimut. "Mengapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun mencibir, menajamkan mata. Chanyeol sangat muak mendengar itu sebagai alasan, sangat muak akan Baekhyun yang mengatakan ini bukan urusannya, karena jika Chanyeol jujur pada dirinya sendiri, dia lebih peduli dengan hal ini dibandingkan dengan masalahnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun—" Dia memperingati, tapi berhenti di jalannya. Karena itu benar. Ini bukan urusannya. Ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. Lagipula mengapa dia sangat peduli dengan urusan seseorang? Terlebih, urusannya Byun Baekhyun, dari banyaknya orang?

Ada keheningan tegang di antara mereka saat mereka melihat ke kejauhan.

Tapi Chanyeol ingin tahu. Dia ingin tahu semuanya.

"… Aku marah." Baekhyun akhirnya membalas saat Chanyeol berbalik dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Melihat lukisan itu … memberikan ku memori buruk …" Yang lebih kecil melanjutkan, dan setiap kata terlihat seakan dipaksa keluar. "… akan diriku yang dulu, menyedihkan."

 _Apa yang dia bicarakan?_

Ketenangan—di mana Chanyeol tak menyangka Baekhyun mengatakannya dan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kau sangat ceroboh." Chanyeol akhirnya mendesah, dan jika dia akan berkata lagi, Baekhyun tak tahu, karena saat itu juga Chen dan Jongin menerobos masuk.

"Kami kemba—" Jongin menatap keduanya, tangan Chanyeol memegang bentuk bukti akan Baekhyun yang meninju lukisan itu sebelumnya. Yang paling muda sepertinya lebih fokus pada kenyataan kalau mereka memiliki kontak fisik dibandingkan apa yang Baekhyun coba sembunyikan darinya. Sebuah ketenangan singkat menggerayang di udara sebelum Chanyeol terlonjak menjauh karena sadar, wajah merah dengan rasa malu.

" _Anyway_." Jongin mengganti topik sambil mengeluarkan kotak persegi panjang dan mengopernya ke Baekhyun.

" _Merry Christmas_ , dari Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongdae."

Baekhyun menatapnya kosong.

"Maaf, kami tidak membawakan kau hadiah, Chanyeol." Jongin meminta maaf. "Kami tidak tahu kau datang." Ketika Baekhyun membuka hadiahnya, dia mengeluarkan beberapa batang coklat.

"Hanya karena kami tahu kau sudah cukup kaya untuk membeli apa pun yang kau inginkan." Jongin tersenyum. "Dan kami tak sekaya kau. Itu pemikiran yang dapat termasuk, 'kan? Selain itu, kami ingin kau mendapatkan beberapa otot."

"Berat badan, maksud kalian." Baekhyun menajamkan mata, dan ketiganya tertawa dengan natural-nan-baik. Tapi selain itu, tawaan yang terkencang tak ada, dan kurangnya partisipasi dari Chen meninggalkan lubang terbuka di atmosfer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam hari, saat Chanyeol bersiap untuk tidur, dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh mencuat keluar dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Telihat familiar dengan anehnya, Chanyeol mengamati sesaat sebelum menjulurkan tangan ragu dan mengambilnnya.

Ketika dia menarik keluar, barang itu mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya: itu Byun Hyun!

 _Tapi apa yang Byun Hyun lakukan di sini?_

Chanyeol memegang kelinci mungil itu di tangannya, merasakan semacam kenyamanan memenuhi ruang kosong hari yang tak pernah ia ketahui.

Saat melihat mata Byun Hyun, dia menduga bahwa mungkin _bodyguard_ itu telah membawanya (lebih seperti mengambil) dan mereka merasa bersalah, jadi kemudian memberikannya kembali dengan cara yang paling tak kentara dan mungkin. Dia sesaat bertanya-tanya apakah mereka telah mengambil Nini atau tidak.

Sebelum dapat berpikir lebih jauh, dia mendengar ketukkan di pintu.

"Uh … masuk!" Chanyeol memanggil tak yakin, memainkan mainannya dengan tak sadar saat pintunya terbuka dan Chen memasuki kamar. Chanyeol langsung duduk saat temannya berjalan ke arahnya dengan yakin, sebuah ekspresi serius melekat di wajahnya.

"Chen …" Chanyeol mengatakan dengan hati-hati melihat mata itu balas menatap saat temannya duduk di kasur. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat … sedikit aneh …" Kata-kata mati di bibirnya, kebanyakan karena sejujurnya dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, dan sejujurnya dia tak ingin terlihat seperti mencampuri—karena dia ghanya ingin Chen baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin mencampuri kehidupan dan pemikirannya. Dia yakin Chen bisa menjaga diirnya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Chen mengeluarkan senyuman kecil. "Jadi …. Aku melihat Baekhyun memenangkan arugemen kalian, huh?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menolehkan wajah dengan tajam pada temannya. "Argumen apa?" _Aku tak ingat aku kalah!_ Dia berpikir dengan lantang.

"Mainan boneka itu. Beruang merah muda itu." _Oh._

"Aku … idiot itu mencurinya dariku." Chanyeol menceploskan kebohongan, tak tahu mengapa dia harus melakukan itu pada awalnya. "Dia seharusnya dipenjara!" _Aku seharusnya tak berbicara karena aku yang mencurinya dari Chen. Dan aku menyalahkannya pada orang lain_.

Chen tertawa. Lalu keheningan.

"Apa kalian sejujurnya sangat membenci satu sama lain?" Chen bertanya.

"Ya." Chanyeol membalas otomatis tanpa keraguan dan berpikir. Kebanyakan karena telah menjadi kebiasaan untuk menjawab seperti itu. Dan karena dia juga membenci Baekhyun sampai ketulang-tulang, tentunya. "Bahkan jika kami menjadi satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang tersisa di Bumi, kami kemungkinan akan membunuh satu sama lain dibandingkan bertahan hidup."

Chen merenungkan ini, dan untuk beberapa alasan Chanyeol merasa gugup.

"Mengapa?" Dia akhirnya bertanya, memecahkan keheningan yang mulai menggores kulit Chanyeol. "Mengapa kalian sangat membenci satu sama lain?"

"Mengapa kalian mulai membenci satu sama lain pada awalnya?"

.

.

.

.

 **Dua tahun yang lalu**

Ini dia. Inilah sekolah yang akan dia masuki untuk sisa tahun sekolahnya.

Sekolah bergengsi berdiri di hadapannya seperti iblis menunggu sesuatu yang jahat terjadi. Chanyeol menelan ludah, memegang koper dengan erat di jari-jarinya sebelum mengambil nafas panjang dan melangkah menuju piintu masuk megah itu.

Berumur 17 tahun, Park Chanyeol sangat gugup untuk memasuki sekolah baru, bukan karena dia seorang pengecut yang menolak untuk menerima perubahan, tapi karena takut dia tak akan mendapatkan teman. Karena dia memasuki sekolah itu setahun kemudian dibandingkan dengan orang lain di tingkat tahunnya.

Jika seperti ini, orang-orang sudah mengenal satu sama lain untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Dia membuat semuanya siap dan terpasang dengan cepat, karena memang tak membawa banyak pula. Mengambil pena dan buku dan jadwal yang kepala sekolah berikan padanya, Chanyeol menemukan jalannya ke kelas paling pertamanya.

Ketika tiba, dia duduk di kursi dekat bagian depan, sedikit tak yakin sambil memegang barang-barangnya dengan erat di tangan, menunggu kelas dimulai. Tapi mengapa dia sangat gugup? Lagipula, kelas tak akan dimulai dalam satu jam, setidaknya! Ketika dia berjalan di lorong, dia tidak melihat siapa pun!

Chanyeol ingin berteman. Dia ingin teman. Semua orang ingin.

Tapi menggebu-berlebihan dan kuping besar dan senyuman bodohnya biasanya memberikan reputasi akan 'mencoba-dengan-keras' padanya, jadi tak ada yang terpikir untuk berteman dengan pencundang sepertinya. Biasanya. Sampai mereka mengenalnya. Kemudian mereka menemukan bahwa dia keren.

Tapi masalahnya, tak akan ada yang tahu betapa keren dan tampan sebenarnya dia jika mereka tidak meluangkan waktu untuk benar-benar mengenalnya.

Mendesah, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa hanya dirinya yang melihat kesempurnaan milikinya sendiri, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menaruh bukunya dan berencana berjalan keluar, tapi saat berdiri, dia mendengar suara di dekat pintu tertutup ruang kelas itu.

" _Kau yakin?"_ Seseorang bertanya. Ada kikikkan.

" _Ya. aku hanya butuh mengambil sesuatu, lalu aku akan menyusul kalian."_ Ada keheningan, lalu kaki nan bergeser, dan sebelum Chanyeol sadar, pintunya terbuka, dan saat itulah dia sadar bahwa akhirnya dia akan melihat murid sungguhan dari sekolah ini di hadapannya dan bukan murid dari gambar yang keluarganya selalu minta padanya untuk lihat.

Ketika pintunya melebar, mata Chanyeol jatuh pada seseorang yang jauh lebih pendek dibanding dirinya, sangat pendek sampai Chanyeol awalnya salah mengira bahwa dia anak berumur 14 tahun atau semacamnya. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menemukan lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan, dengan rambut hitam lembut dan mata _puppy bunny-_ nya dan hidung kancing imut itu dan bibir tak sopan itu dan _tinggi_ itu.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang ingin ia jadikan teman-masa-depan pertamanya di sekolah ini.

Tapi dalam hidupnya tak pernah dia prediksikan bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini akan menjadi fokus hidup dan kebenciannya untuk dua tahun ke depan.

"H-Halo." Chanyeol berbicara terlebih dahulu, berharap suara baritonnya tidak akan menakuti yang lainnya. Baekhyun mendongak pada Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu tinggi atau Baekhyun yang terlalu pendek, atau mungkin Chanyeol terlalu gugup, tapi dia tidak melihat kegelapan melewati wajah yang lebih kecil sambil dia benar-benar mengubah postur dan auranya. Benar-benar tak peka, Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Aku baru di sini. Namaku—" Bagaimanapun, sebelum Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan, Baekhyun telah mengambil langkah tercepat ke arahnya, lebih cepat dibandingkan kedipan mata Chanyeol, dan sebelum yang lebih tinggi tahu, dia merasakan sebuah pukulan kuat di wajahnya.

Terkejut, kaget bahkan, Chanyeol terkedek ke belakang dan tersendung, terjatuh ke kursinya dengan semacam kekuatan dan momentum yang membuat kursi kayu di bawahnya rusak, sampai bokokngnya terjatuh tepat ke lantai keras, yang mengirimkan ledakan rasa sakit mendadak ke bokokngnya,

Chanyeol, dalam 17 tahun hidupnya, tak pernah ditinju sebelumnya.

Bingung, penglihatannya pertama kabur dan hitam, tapi ketika kembali fokus, dia mendongak pada orang yang ingi dijadikan teman dengan penuh harap, kali iniberharap menemukan kesalahpahaman di sini. Dia mendengar lelaki itu menggumamkan sesuatu. Dia berharap itu permintaan maaf, tapi bukan. Itu terdengar seperti nama, sebuah bisikan nama dan hilang di udara. Mungkin lelaki ini akan sadar bahwa dia telah salah meninju orang. Mungkin lelaki di hadapannya ini akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Oh! Aku minta maaf, itu kesalahan begini aku biasanya tak bisa mengkontrol jari-jari ku' atau 'Aku hanya merasa ingin meninju seseorang tapi itu tak berarti aku membencimu atau sebagainya' atau bahkan 'Begini, itulah caraku untuk menyapa, sekarang maukah kau menerima tanganku jadi aku bisa membantumu bangun?', tapi justru, dia tak menerima apa pun selain tatapan kebencian yang sangat asli dan intens sampai Chanyeol merasakan rasa takut mencakar perutnya. Kebenciannya sangat kuat sampai untuk sejenak, Chanyeol mulai membenci diri sendiri.

"Sampah." Lelaki berumur 14 tahun itu berkata di hadapannya sambil menjulangi figur Chanyeol yang jatuh, kata itu dikatakan dengan banyak sekali racun sampai Chanyeol dapat melihat seluruh tubuhnya terlihat sakit. Sebelum Chanyeol dapat bangun, meminta maaf untuk apa pun yang dia tidak lakukan, menjelaskan dirinya sendiri, atau memukul anak ini, lelaki itu telah pergi, meninggalkan ruangannya sangat dingin sampai Chanyeol mulai bergetar dan tak bisa berhenti.

Dan saat itu musim panas.

.

.

.

.

 _Itu sebuah kesalahan_. Chanyeol terus berkata pada diri sendiri ketika berjalan dari kantor kepala sekolah dengan _icepack_ di pipinya. _Dia salah mengenaliku sebagai orang lain. Itu saja._

 _Dia memiliki dendam pada seseorang, tapi mungkin dia butuh kacamata. Itu saja._

Dia meringis setiap merasakan tatapan mengkritik jatuh padanya. Sekolah bahkan belum dimulai dan dia sudah menjadi tengah-tengah perhatian buruk. Sekarang rumor melayang di sekitar, bahwa ia seseorang yang datang dari sebuah geng, orang nakal yang membanting semua properti sekolah lamanya jadi dia dikirim ke sekolah ini, satu-satunya sekolah asrama yang bermil-mil jaraknya(dan satu-satunya sekolah gay di seluruh Korea, kemungkinan seluruh dunia).

Rumor mengapung, bahwa Chanyeol akan menggunakan tingginya sebagai keuntungan, dan mereka bilang tatapannya dapat membunuh, dan memiliki keterampilan menendang paling luar biasa yang dapat membuat seseorang terbang menyebrangi lonjong sekolah. Mereka bilang Chanyeol mendapatkan lebam di wajahnya dari beradu hantam dengan 100 pria dewasa pada waktu yang sama, sendirian.

 _Apa-apaan?_

Ketika kelas pertamanya dimulai, semua orang duduk sejauh mungkin darinya, sampai dia dikelilingi tempat duduk kosong. Guru terbata ketika berbicara padanya. Perempuan memberinya tatapan takut.

Lelaki yang meninjunya pagi itu, seseorang yang dia telah ketahui bahwa seumuran dengannya, tak ada di mana pun.

 _Mungkin aku harus menjelaskan padanya. Maka mungkin itu akan membersihkan reputasiku untuk sekarang._ Chanyeol yang tak menyerah memutuskan ketika hari sekolah telah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Saat Chanyeol berkeliling asrama, mencoba mencari _bunny_ mungil berambut hitam tertentu, dia mencoba bertanya karena mungkin beberapa dari mereka tahu siapa lelaki itu.

"P-Permisi …" Chanyeol bertanya pada perempuan muda, tapi ketika mereka melihat dia, mereka berteriak.

"ITU SUARA IBLIS!" Dengan itu, mereka berlari pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol termangu dan bingung.

Saat dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang lain, mereka semua menjauhinya seperti wabah, sampai dia menyerah karena frustasi.

"DI MANA LELAKI KECIL UMUR 14 TAHUN BERAMBUT HITAM DI KELAS BAHASA INGGRIS KU?!" Dia berkoar, dan seluruh lorong terdiam dalam ketenangan mengerikan. Kemudian mereka meledak dalam bisikan. "AKU BERSUMPAH, JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENUNJUKKAN—"

"A-apa dia membicarakan Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun, 'kan? Siapa lagi?"

"Siapa yang peduli, tunjukkan saja di mana Baekhyun, atau jika tidak dia akan membunuh kita!"

Setelah banyak konflik, semua orang di lorong dengan ragu menunjuk ke ujung, mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol.A _apakah mereka benar-benar menuruti ku?_

"D-D-Di sana. Kamar 2." Tak ada kata lagi yang diucapkan, dan Chanyeol sesaat bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka tahu, tapi setelah membalas dengan 'Terima kasih', Chanyeol bergegas menuju ujung.

Ketika menemukan nomor dua dicap di bagian depannya, dia membuka pintunya tanpa ragu.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf untuk apa pun yang aku lakukan—" Chanyeol memulai ketika melihat lelaki berambut hitam yang sama melihat dengan dekat pada buku teks tebal, tapi ketika dia mendongak dan menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, aura mematikan yang sama itu kembali, menggantikan aura yang terlihat polos yang mengelilingi kamar dan lelaki itu beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Keluar." Lelaki itu berkata ketus, dan Chanyeol telonjak kaget akan betapa banyaknya kebencian di dalam nada bicara itu, sampai dia mundur satu langkah dan tangannya menggerayang di gagang pintu. Sebelum dapat menjadi pengecut, dia mengingat mengapa awalnya dia berada di sini.

"K-Kau pasti salah!" Chanyeol menceploskan. "A-Aku …"

"Keluar." Lelaki itu berseru, dan intensitas di nada suaranya adalah sesuatu yang Chanyeol belum pernah dengar dari orang lain sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan?

"Oi, dengar …" Yang lebih tinggi menggeram, muak merasa seperti telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi saat dia dekat dengan lelaki itu sampai mereka berjarak beberapa inci, melihat lelaki itu menatap menantang padanya dengan intensitas yang sama, pintunya terbuka.

"Baekhyunnie~~" Chanyeol dengan otomatis berbalik karena mendengar suara itu, dan dia menemukan lelaki yang lebih pendek tapi pastinya terlihat lebih tua menatapa mereka berdua. Ekspresi orang yang baru datang itu berubah gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyunnie ku?" Dia menggeram sambil menghentakkan kaki ke arah Chanyeol, yang sesaat termangu sambil berdiri di sana, mengira lelaki Baekhyun 14 tahun ini akan bertingkah seperti korban pada sunbaenya. Tapi dia terkejut.

"Ini urusan di antara kami berdua." Baekhyun membalas, nada suara pelan tapi tenang dan bahaya sambil mendelik pada Chanyeol, yang merasa bersalah tanpa alasan. Bahkan si pendatang baru terlihat terkejut, memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun biasanya tak bertingkah seperti ini—penuh kebencian dan _moody_.

"Apa?" Chanyeol berbalik untuk mendelik pada Baekhyun. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu?! Kau bahkan tak tahu namaku!"

" _Baby_ , kau yakin kau tak ingin aku dan teman-temanku untuk memukulnya?" Lelaki yang lebih tua menghantamkan kepalan ke telapak tangan untuk menekankan, dan Chanyeol menelan ludah.

" _Son of a bitch_." Baekhyun bergumam. "Menghilanglah dari pandanganku. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Hyung, tak usah pikirkan dia."

Pada titik ini, Chanyeol merasa terlebihi, dan belum pernah sebelumnya dia merasa sangat tertindas. Dan untuk alasan apa dia bahkan tak tahu! Jantung pahit di tenggorokan, Chanyeol berjalan tertatih keluar.

"Siapa dia?" Dia mendengar lelaki itu, yang sepertinya pacar Baekhyun atau semacamnya dari kelihatanya, bertanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Dia mendengar Baekhyun membalas. "Anggap saja dia tak ada."

.

.

.

.

Mungkin mengabaikannya lebih baik dibandingkan ini.

Chanyeol menghabiskan seluruh malam pertamanya di Universitas Pop dengan bergerak-gerak tak bisa tidur, bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang telah dia lakukan untuk memancarkan kebencian intens dan kemuakkan dari seseorang yang sangat mungil. Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar melakukan itu hanya untuk membuat anak baru menderita? Karena melihat anak baru menggeliat itu memuaskannya?

Yang mana pun, Chanyeol _tahu_ dia tidak melakukan apa pun pada bocah itu. Dia belum pernah _melihat_ bocah itu sebelumnya!

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu itu? Dia yakin dia tahu, karena dia akan mengenali seseorang yang seimut itu—

Tunggu, apa yang dibicarakannya? Bocah itu membencinya!

 _Mungkin masalah ini akan selesai besok pagi … aku yakin akan itu … kau tidak bisa membawa penyesalan dan kepahitan kemarin ke hari ini. Itu bukanlah cara untuk hidup. Orang-orang akan melupakan berbagai hal dengan cepat, aku yakin itu._

 _Dia kemungkinan akan meminta maaf padaku besok._

Ketika Chanyeol bangun keesokan paginya, entah mengapa dia merasa riang, dan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan yang ia rasakan ketika pergi tidur tadi malam. Tidur selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, karena itu meruapakan cara untuk melepas masa lalu dan memulai yang baru. Jika semua orang memegang dendam masa lalu, tak akan ada yang bahagia.

Itulah yang selalu Chanyeol katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Merasa positif, dan siap untuk memulai hari baru, lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu memakai pakaian dan mengambil buku dan pena, siap untuk memulai pertemanan baru, dan dengan penuh harap berbaikan dengan lelaki aneh yang sepertinya tak memegang apa pun selain kesedihan di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu dimulai dengan buruk. Saat dia memasuki kelasnya (secara teknis dia masih SMA dan kebanyakan kelasnya berada di ruang yang sama), dia menemukan mejanya (meja resminya yang telah diatur untuk menghindari teman sekelasnya) dikotori dengan grafiti dan sampah.

' _Pecundang, keluarlah.'_

' _Jangan dekati Baek.'_

' _Berhati-hatilah.'_

' _Tak akan melepasmu dari kail.'_

Hal-hal seperti itu. Itu benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_ Chanyeol karena semua harapan untuk ingin berbaikan telah hilang, digantikan dengan semacam kepahitan dan frustasi yang tak berhenti menggerogoti dirinya dan menghancurkan kepositifannya.

Dia dapat merasakan mata-mata padanya saat membersihkan semua sampah—untungnya dia datang lebih cepat dari seharusnya jadi sampah itu tidak mengganggu belajarnya dan ketika dia selesai membersihkan sampah (dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghapus tulisannya), kelas dimulai. Dia tidak melihat lelaki dari kemarin tapi merasakan tatapan keterlaluan ditujukan padanya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Guru itu menyentakkan namanya saat siang hari, satu-satunya guru yang tidak takut dengan reputasi yang telah dia bangun selama kurang dari satu hari. "Apa yang ada di mejamu?"

Kuping Chanyeol memerah. Dia mendengar kekekkan, kebanyakan mungkin dari kumpulan kecil akan lelaki yang mengirimkan tatapan kotor padanya.

"B-Bukan apa-apa." Dia membalas sambil menutupi meja dengan lengan panjang semampainya. Guru itu menemukan hal tersebut mencurigakan, tapi pada akhirnya tidak terganggu dengan itu, dan melanjutkan kelasnya.

Dia tetap tinggal setelah kelas selesai untuk membersihkan mejanya, merasakan _mood_ -nya bangkit kembali karena mejanya telah bersih dengan sangat baik. Saat membandingkannya dengan meja yang lain, dia menemukan miliknyalah yang paling bersih.

Tersenyum seperti orang gila sendiri, Chanyeol melangkah kembali ke kamarnya (setengah bertanya-tanya mengapa dia belum bertemu dengan teman sekamarnya—yang tak ada di mana pun). Dalam perjalanan, dia melihat sunbae kemarin dikelilingi dengan sekumpulan besar akan lelaki, beberapa diantaranya yaitu orang-orang yang Chanyeo lihat menertawakan dirinya di kelas.

Chanyeol menutup mata dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menurunkan _mood_ -nya sekarang. Tapi dia berjalan dengan sikap yang ia harap percaya diri, pakaian kotor dan buku di tangan, semprotan penghilang bau di tangan yang lain dan pena di kantung. Chanyeol terus berjalan, tapi sebelum dia dapat bergerak lebih jauh, dia terjatuh ke bawah bawah _bawah_ sampai dia menjadi 'gedebuk' di lantai dan merasakan hidungnya diremas karpet merah itu.

Ada keheningan menyakitkan, lalu kekekkan lagi dari kelompok yang sama, beberapa dari mereka bahkan bernada tinggi seperti hyena, seperti mereka kelewat gugup untuk tertawa pada Park Chanyeol yang orang nakal baru. Dengan segera Chanyeol bangkit, kupingnya merah sambil berbalik untuk mendelik pada kelompok itu, melihat beberapa dari mereka telonjak dan mundur. Dia mengangkat tangannya. Orang yang lain terlonjak, menunggu pukulan yang tak pernah datang.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan untuk menyeka darah yang mengalir perlahan di hidung, melihat dalam kepuasaan saat bahu para penindas itu merosot lega. Kemudian dia merunduk untuk mengambil barang-barang yang jatuh dan berjalan menjauh dengan cara yang dia harap keren.

Ketika tiba di kamarnya, dia merosot ke bawah pada lantai, wajah memanas karena rasa malu terdahulu yang telah menjatuhkan dirinya tanpa alasan. Dia merasakan darah segar menetes dari hidungnya ke karpet usang itu.

Ugh. Dia sudah ingin pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai masuk kelas pada hari ketiga Chanyeol di Universitas Pop.

Dia berpura-pura Chanyeol tak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini terus terjadi, dengan Chanyeol menemukan sampah dan grafiti di mejanya setiap hari, yang terus menerus dia coba untuk hapus, kesabarannya lepas sedikit demi sedikit setiap hari berlalu. Dia juga mendapatkan hal tak perlu lainnya, seperti orang-orang dengan-tak –sengaja-yang-disengaja menyenggolnya (hanya orang-orang yang protektif pada bocah Baekhyun ini), membalikan makan siang yang telah dia beli di kafeteria.

"Maukah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Chanyeol menggeram suatu hari, jengkel dan lelah. Dia hanya sangat _sangat_ lelah akan semua omong kosong ini.

Mereka semua disekelilingnya, tapi dia bahkan tak takut lagi. Hanya sangat lelah.

"Baekhyun tak pernah bertingkah seperti itu di sekitar siapa pun sebelumnya."Sang ketua, lelaki pertama yang Chanyeol lihat bersama Baekhyun (pacar Baekhyun, dalam kata lain), menggeramkan dengan mengancam. "Jadi apa pun yang kau lakukan, kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk padanya."

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan padamu?" Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Aku bahkan tak kenal di—"

Saat itu juga, dia mendapatkan pukulan di perut, yang memasksanya menelan kata-katanya kembali ke dalam perut. Dia membungkuk, kaget pada serangan itu.

"Baekhyunnie itu orang baik. Kau jangan berbohong. Aku dapa mengatakannya dari reaksi Baekhyun. Kau MELAKUKAN sesuatu padanya, ya kan?" Lebih banyak pukulan. Chanyeol merasakan dirinya sendiri tersedak.

"Aku …. Tidak …" Lebih banyak hantaman, setiap hantaman merupakan peringatan menyakitkan akan apa yang tak dia lakukan dan tak pernah dilakukan dan kemungkinan tidak akan dilakukan. Hantaman dan pukulan berakumulasi lebih dan lebih banyak sampai penglihatannya menghitam, sampai dia tidak dapat merasakan apa pun kecuali rasa sakit melemahkan di seluruh sisi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Perawat itu terus bertanya padanya apakah ia ditindas atau tidak, dan jika iya, dia seharusnya berkonsultasi dengan salah satu orang dewasa. _Aku_ _ **itu**_ _orang dewasa._ Chanyeol ingat memberi tahu pada dirinya sendiri saat berjalan kembali ke kamar, merengut dan merasakan sakit di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Saat membuka pintu, dia terlonjak ketika melihat sesuatu bergerak, dan mengeluarkan pekikkan ketika melihat sesuatu yang besar berada di kasur sebelah miliknya yang telah kosong selama berminggu-minggu.

"Oh. Halo."

Chanyeol itu tinggi, tapi lelaki ini lebih tinggi. Kemungkinan orang pertama yang lebih tinggi darinya di sekolah ini. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan senyuman canggung dan tawaan gugup sambil menjulurkan tangannya, dan mata Chanyeol melebar menjadi bola bulat. Tangan itu _besar_.

Lelaki ini juga tampan. Sangat tampan Chanyeol harus mengakui kalau lelaki ini hampir berada di standar Chanyeol! Dia merasa sedikit iri untuk beberapa alasan.

"Aku Kris!, dan aku teman sekamarmu. Maaf karena tak ada di sini selama ini." Kris terdengar malu sambil mengusap kepala dengan tangannya yang bebas. Yang lebih kecil menerima tangan terjulur itu dengan tak yakin.

"Uh. Aku Chanyeol. Menagapa kau tak di sini selama beberap minggu yang lewat?" Chanyeol melihat Kris merona.

"Aku sedang, uh, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian seseorang yang disebut Zhang Yi Xing …"

Dan begitulah bagaimana Kris dan Chanyeol menjadi teman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada hri ke-27 di Universitas Pop, Chanyeol telah _sampai_ pada puncaknya.

Setelah harus berurusan dengan mencuci mejanya hampir setiap hari dalam seminggu, dia muak harus melakukannya terlalu banyak. Lagipula, bagaimana rasanya, menaruh seluruh hatimu pada sesuatu, supaya hal tersebut bisa dihancurkan keeseokan harinya?

Mencoba berbicara dengna geng itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Hanya ada satu jalan.

Berbicara pada Byun Baekhyun itu.

Mengingat nomor 2 sejernih air musim semi dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol mencari lelaki mungil yang telah memberinya banyak sekali masalah.

"Oi." Chanyeol menerobos masuk tanpa berpikir, dan _thank god_ dia menemukan lelaki itu duduk di kasurnya, mengirim pesan atau semacamnya. Baekhyun mendongak, lalu menajamkan mata, mengambil nafas dalam, dan memilih mengabaikannya.

" _You little shit_ …" Chanyeol menggeram sambil menghentakkan kaki menuju Baekhyun. Biasanya Park Chanyeol cukup lembut, setidaknya itu yang dia pikir, tapi ketika kesabarannya habis, dia bisa menjadi cukup kejamd an agresif. Yang lebih tinggi meraih dan memegang yang lebih kecil, yang memekik kaget dan meronta melawannya.

"Lepaskan aku, raksasa!" Baekhyun berseru, dan Chanyeol melepaskan. Yang lebih kecil terjatuh kembali ke kasur.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun menggeram, kebencian sama di nada suaranya, yang masih belum dapat dibiasakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Henitkan 'lelaki-lelaki'mu dari mengangguku!" Chanyeol menggeram sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Kau pikir ini lucu? Aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu dan kau pikir hanya kerena kau populer dan disukai kau dapat melakukan ini padaku?" Baekhyun menajamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan!" Chanyeol mulai merasa jengkel, dankebenciannya untuk Baekhyun lebih dan lebih meningkat dan meningkat. "Kau seperti jalang nan menarik perhatian. Aku muak merasa seperti orang buangan di—"

Chanyeol bergerak maju, ingin menunjukkan betapa jengkel dan lelahnya dia akan ini, tapi sebelum dia dapat bergerak lebih dekat, Baekhyun mendorongnya dengan keras.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Yang lebih kecil mundur, Chanyeol menganga padanya.

"Tinggalkan kau sendiri?" Dia mengeluarkan tawaan pahit. "Mengapa kau tak beritahu pacarmu untuk meninggalkan _aku_ sendiri?!"

"Pacar?" Alis Baekhyun bertaut dalam kebingungan. "Aku tidak punya—" Saat itu juga pintunya terbuka.

"Baekhyunnie—" Lelaki sama yang telah menjadi pusat kesengsaraannya sebulan yang lewat ini berdiri di pintu. Sebelum dia dapat melakukan apa pun, Chanyeol menunjuknya dengan marah.

"Pacar _mu_?" Chanyeol bahkan tak terkejut ketika senior itu datang dan memegangnya, mengirimkan pukulan, yang dia hindari. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol ke senior itu.

"Menganggu Baek lagi?!" Lelaki yang lain menggeram dengan marah. "Aku akan membawa geng ku untu—"

"Dongwoo-hyung, berhent!" Baekhyun meraih dan memegang senior itu, menariknya jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Jika kau menyentuh Baek ku lagi—"

"Hyung!" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan intens, dan Dongwoo berhenti. Yang lebih kecil kemudian berbalik ke Chanyeol.

"Keluar. Jangan kembali lagi ke sini." Sekali lagi, Chanyeol merasa disalahkan.

"Tapi aku bahkan belum—"

"KELUAR!" Suara Baekhyun tajam, dan Chanyeol terlonjak. Sekali lagi, kekuatan di nada suaranya memaksa Chanyeol keluar dari pintu itu, dan hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum menutup pintu adalah Baekhyun berbalik ke Dongwoo lagi, mendiskuksikan sesuatu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apakah kau tahu aku percaya pada apa?" Kris tiba-tiba memunculkan pertanyaan itu suatu hari di kamar mereka, ketika dia kembali dari hari lainnya akan kegagalan untuk mendapatkan hati Yi Xing. Chanyeol telah menyarankannya untuk menyerah, tapi Kris tetap berkeras hati.

"Apa?"

"Aku percaya jika cinta terjadi dengan terlalu cepat, dan hal-hal terjadi terlalu cepat, hal itu akan membakar kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cinta itu seperti bintang. Jika kau mencintai terlalu cepat dan terlalu intens, seperti bagaimana bintang super besar yang lebih besar dan terang dibandingkan dengan bintang lainnya, kau akan lelah dan akan kehabisan bahan bakar.

Lebih bergairah, sembrono, sengit dan ekstrim suatu cinta, maka ia akan lebih cepat mati."

.

.

.

.

"Itulah mengapa, Chanyeol, ketika kau mencintai seseorang suatu hari nanti, kau harus mencintai dengan pelan, hati-hati dan tulus. Seperti kura-kura yang bergerak dengan stabil di sebuah pertandingan berlari melawan kelinci.

Satu langkah pada satu waktu. Jangan tergesa-gesa."

.

.

.

.

"… Apakah itu artinya kau tidak mencintai Yi Xing?"

"…. Tidak. Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta." Mendengar itu, Chanyeol memukul lengan Kris, yang bergetar dengan tawa pada candaannya.

Tapi walaupun Kris mengatakannya dengan acuh tak acu dan agak dengan bercanda, seperti dia baru saja menyatakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak dia benar-benar percaya, perkataan itu menempel di pikiran Chanyeol dan tak pernah pergi sejak saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari nan amat penting akan berada kembali di kamar Baekhyun dan mencoba mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengannya, serangan Dongwoo telah berkurang hampir dengan dramatis, dan _thank god_ meja Chanyeol tak diganggu. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol masih merasa marah pada Baekhyun, dan kebenciannya terbangun selama rangkaian tahun itu. Dimulai pada suatu hari ketika dia dengan tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya di meja Baekhyun saat dia berjalan melewatinya, yang Baekhyun lihat sebagai tantangan.

Mereka berhenti 'mengabaikan kehadiran satu sala lain', dan sebagai gantinya mulai memperhatikan satu sama lain lebih dari sebelumnya, memastikan untuk melakukan jebakan kotor pada satu sama lain, lebih dan lebih menggusarkan satu sama lain. Juga, pada suatu poin mereka menjadi sangat berani, mereka akan berjarak beberap inci dari satu sama lain dan semua orang dapat melihat ketegangan di antara mereka seperti sebuah ledakan.

Reputasi buruk Chanyeol telah menurun ketika orang-orang melihatnya bermain dengan Kris, dan orang-orang menemukan dirinya itu lelaki lucu nan riang.

KecuaIi ketika dia bersama Baekhyun.

Mereka memutuskan untuk kabur dari mereka berdua keapan pun mereka terlalu berapi-api.

Ketika Baekhyun tak ada, Dongwoo dan gengnya terus mengganggu Chanyeol, yang Chanyeol abaikan seperti itu bukan apa-apa—karena itu _memang_ bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, dia harus lebih fokus akan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih marah.

Entah kapan di beberapa bulan kemudian, Chen tiba berada di kejadian itu setelah mengambil cuti untuk pergi keluar negeri dengan keluarganya. Dongwoo dan gengnya kemudain perlahan menghilang dari kehidupan sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jongin memasuki tempat itu setahun kemudain, dan ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menemukan bahwa sahabat mereka bersahabat dengan musuh mereka, _boy_ itu adalah hari yang tak akan dilupkan siapa pun. Setelah Jongin datang, keduanya menjadi lebih fisikal dan agresif pada satu sama lain.

8 bulan setelah Jongin tiba di sekolah dengan Chanyeol yang memohon padanya untuk hal itu (bagiamanapun juga, dia tidak bisa berurusan dengan musuhnya sendirian), Jongin mencoba menghentikkan mereka berdua dari terlalu fisikal, dan dia berakhir di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Dan Chanyeol ingat, hari saat dia dengan tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya ke meja Baekhyun, dia sadar betapa banyak kebencian dan kepahitan yang telah diakumulasikan pada lelaki mungil itu.

Sampai jika seseorang mengatakan padanya dia dapat bertahan hidup berada dengan Baekhyun di ruangan yang sama melebihi satu jam (untuk lebih dari dua jam _for fuck's sake_!) dalam dua tahun, dia akan tertawa dan menendang bokong mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bergitulah." Chanyeol menyelesaikan. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu sisa ceritanya."

Chen mengangguk dengan pelan sambil merenungkan cerita yang baru saja Chanyeol ceritakan padanya. Sekarang setelah Chanyeol pikir, dia menganggap Baekhyun _imut_ pada kesan pertama?! Tipuan apa ini?

Dia sadar belakangan bahwa itu dikarenakan dia sangat mendalami kebenciannya terhadap Baekhyun sampai benar-benar melupakan kesan pertama yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

Dan sekarang saat memori itu kembali, dia tidak tahu apakah dia ingin memori itu kembali.

 _Jika aku tak pernah mengingtanya, mengapa aku mendadak melakukannya?!_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, sedikit khawatir, tapi sebelum dapat menganalisis perubahan hati nan mendadak ini, Chen berbicara.

"Jadi dia hanya mulai benci padamu? Tanpa alasan sama sekali?" Yang lebih tua bertanya, dan Chanyeol membeku saat ia sadar— _Ya_ , Byun Baekhyun membencinya tanpa alasan sama sekali. Setelah konflik yang sangat lama itu Chanyeol menjadi sangat terbiasa dan hampir melupakannya.

Dan sekaramg mereka tiba di tingkat ini.

Tingkat ini, di mana Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun, ya dia benci, tapi benar-benar tak sebanyak biasanya. Tingkat ini, di mana Chanyeol tiba-tiba menganggap Baekhyun imut lagi, dari penampilan sampai tingkahnya. Tingkat ini, di mana Chanyeol tahu itu sebuah fase (karena bagaiamanpun, itulah yang SheunSays katakan padanya), dan tetap dia tidak dapat memahami mengapa fase itu terjadi terhadap Baekhyun.

 _Fuck all this_.

"Ya. Dia hanya melihatku dan mulai membenciku." Chnayeol mendesah, tak sadar akan ekspresi serius yang melekat di wajah Chen. "Seperti, aku pernah mendengar mengenai cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi tidak benci pada pandangan pertama, ya kan …" Ada kikikkan kecil. "Sepertinya aku lebih percaya pada benci pada pandangan pertama dibandingkan dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama sekarang …"

"Chanyeol …" Chen memulai, tapi sedikit bimbang ketika Chanyeol berbalik padanya untuk melihatnya dengan penasaran.

"Oh ya. Ngomomng-ngomong mengapa mendadak bertanya? Pernahkah kau bertanya pada Baekhyun sebelumnya?" Yang lebih tinggi bertanya saat dia tersentak dari kebingungannya sendiri.

"Tak ada alasan …" Chen mendesah. "Kau tahu dia, tak akan mengcicitkan kata pada siapa pun …"

Keheningan tumbuh di antara mereka, keheninga yang membuat Chanyeol merasa canggung karena Chen bertingkah aneh, dan telah bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Dengar, Chanyeol …" Chen akhirnya berbicara, di mana Chanyeol sangat tak sabar untuk mendengar sampai dia berbalik dengan tajam dan menunggu. "Aku benar-benar percaya padamu dengan ini, jadi …"

"… ?" Kata tak perlu diucapkan, tapi keduanya tahu Chanyeol akan mendengar dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Chen berbalik ke saku _jeans_ -nya dan mengambil sesuatu. Yang lebih tinggi memicing bingung—benda itu terlihat seperti secarik kertas. "Lihat."

Jantung di tenggorokan, Chanyeol menjilat bibir keringnya sebelum meraih dan mengambil kertas itu dengan pelan dari jari-jari Chen, dan dari yang dirasa, itu bukan sekedar secarik kertas—itu sebuah foto. Walau itu adalah bagian belakang sebuah foto, Chanyeol melihat ke bawah karena insting, dan huruf-huruf, ditulis dengan spidol tebal dalam tulisan yang kelihatannya tulisan Baekhyun tapi sedikit lebih kekanakan, tercoret di foto persegi kecil itu. Mata Chanyeol melebar.

' _Joo-hyung dan aku.'_

Saat dia menganalisis, Chen berbicara pada waktu yang sama.

"Ketika lukisannya hancur, aku menemukan ini di bawah kaca …" Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Chen, karena nada bicaranya sangat tak terbaca. "… Mungkin itu sebuah tempat persembunyian kecil. Aku tak tahu. Baliklah."

 _Sebenarnya siapa lelaki ini? Apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai membuat Baekhyun seperti ini?_

Dia merasakan tenggorokannya kering, dan dia menjilat bibirnya lagi, lalu membalikan foto itu. dia melihat Baekhyun yang imut, kecil lugu, terlihat sangat mirip dengan dia yang berumur 20 sekarang, tapi ekspresinya benar-benar berbeda dari yang dia miliki sekarang—lebih muda, lugu, bahagia, penuh harap,dan tentu saja penuh kehidupan. Dan walaupun itu menarik perhatiannya, itu bukanlah masalah utamanya.

Seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi berdiri di sampingnya dengan intim, tingginya kebanyakan seperti Chanyeol. Senyumannya, mirip senyuman Chanyeol. Matanya, mirip mata Chanyeol. Rambutnya, mirip rambut Chanyeol.

Orang di sebelah Baekhyun yang berumur 14 tahun ini, lelaki yang dilekati Baekhyun, figur yang telah menjadi misteri selama berbulan-bulan untuk Chanyeol dan bertahun-tahun untuk Chen, _Joo-hyung_ yang telah menjadi pusat kehidupan Baekhyun ini dan kemungkinan alasan dari kebenciannya, hamir persis seperti Chanyeol.

Saat itulah Chanyeol mulai menyangka, seperti sebuah tamparan pada wajah atau tersadar dengan bengis dari sebuah mimpi buruk, mengapa Baekhyun mulai membencinya ketika dia melihat Chanyeol.

.

ooo

.

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad):

aphroditears, ay, Azzuree, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, BaekheeByunnie, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, CBZAAY, Chanlie, Chanpagne, ChanBMine, CYBH, daebaektaeluv, Dhea Park, Dlajeng, Dwarfeu-B, Ereegtufe, Eka915, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, Glowixhan, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, Latifanh, LavenderCB, LuckyDeer, mashedpotato, maybae506, Mikaela Clavem, parkbaekhy, RahmaIndirawati, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, tikayuan, yeoletbaek.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N:

Well, kudu cepet-cepet post jadi gak bisa nulis banyak.

Tapi ini penting, berry mulai sibuk minggu depan, jadi mohon maaf kalau gak bisa update minggu tapi berry bakal kasih tau sebelumnya kalau gak bakal update. di review ya kasih taunya.

Hmmm oia berry juga suka typo bukan joo-hyun ya tapi joo-hyung. Hyung arti kakak.

Oke udah mau jam duabelas lol. Bye bye! Love you and miss you straws! ^^

Xoxo,

.

.

Berry


	18. Tahun Baru

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

12317

.

.

.

 _Lelaki ini mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol._

Chanyeol kehabisan kata sambil melihat lelaki yang Baekhyun gelayuti tangannya. Joo-hyung ini … Gambaran yang Chanyeol miliki untuk lelaki ini telah bergerak dari seorang idiot ke orang mesum berumur 50 tahun dari kedengarannya. _Hell_ , dia bahkan membayangkan Joo-Hyung ini terlihat seperti Lee Minho atau Kim Soohyun! Tapi dia tak pernah berpikir atau bahkan _mempertimbangkan_ bahwa …

… Joo-hyung terlihat seperti hasil berkaca akan dirinya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, jika ini situasi normal Chanyeol akan berpikiran seperti _'Wow … tampan', 'Selera Baekhyun bagus …',_ tapi ini bukan kasus normal—ini situasi yang serius.

Ketika Chanyeol melihat lebih dekat, dia dapat melihat bahwa Joo-hyung tidak terlihat tepat mirip dengannya, lelaki ini, yang terlihat di sekitar awal 20-annya, tidak memiliki kuping yang menonjol seperti Chanyeol, dan ketika tersenyum senyumannya benar-benar tampan dan tidak seperti senyuman dungu yang kebanyakan Chanyeol miliki.

Chanyeol iri. _Lelaki ini seperti versi sempurna diriku!_

Semakin ditatap, semakin mirip kelihatannya lelaki ini dengan dia, dan untuk beberapa alasan itu membuatnya jengkel. Sangat. Yang lebih membuatnya jengkel yaitu cara Baekhyun melihatnya. Ekspresinya penuh rasa sayang murni pada Joo-hyung, mata sangat lembut dan meluap dengan keluguan masa muda yang belum pernah Chanyeol lihat pada ekspresi teman sekamarnya itu sebelumnya; senyum itu terbuat dari cinta dan harapan absolut, dan ketika menyala di bibir Baekhyun, membuatnya terlihat sangat indah dan tak ternoda.

Sebenarnya siapa Joo-hyung ini yang menjadi alasan senyuman itu, dan betapa pentingnya dia untuk mengambil semua itu?

"Aku akan membiarkanmu menyimpannya." Chen berdiri, dan menepukkan debu tak-eksis di dengkulnya "Karena insting memberi tahu ku bahwa foto itu lebih baik ada padamu." Dia berjalan menuju pintu dalam sekejap mata.

"Selain itu," Dia melanjutkan dengan pelan, "aku tidak pantas mendapatkan bukti ini, karena aku selalu gagal menjadi seorang teman." Chen melemparkan senyuman kecil dan sedih. Chanyeol ingin menyangkalnya dan mengatakan kalau Chen tidak seharusnya meremehkan dirinya sendiri, tapi sebelum dapat membuka mulut, pintunya tertutup. Chanyeol mendesah. Walaupun Chen selalu memiliki senyuman riang di wajahnya, dia selalu menyimpan kekhawatiran di dalam. Bahkan sekarang Chen berpikir dia bukan teman yang cukup baik. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengkontrol apa yang terjadi di masa lalu? Kau tak bisa. Apalagi ketika kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Memikirkan hal itu, Chanyeol melihat ke bawah pada foto sekali lagi, matanya melintasi dua figur menarik—Joo-hyung dan Baekhyun. Mereka sangat cocok pada satu sama lain, sanga _sangat_ cocok, dan semacam perasaan buruk mendidih dalam dirinya karena pemikiran itu.

Pada akhirnya, dia melempar jauh semua pemikiran pahit dan memasukan foto itu ke laci sebelum menyelipkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidur.

 _Ini bukan urusanku. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan hal tersebut menggangguku malam ini._

Tapi walaupun berpikir seperti itu, dia tahu dia akan menghabiskan malam kurang tidur dan gelisah lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum Malam Natal, ke empat orang itu menantang yang lainnya dan mereka sendiri untuk tetap terjaga sampai Tahun Baru tiba. Malam pertama pada Malam Natal sukses, dengan keempatnya memainkan permainan bodoh, seperti kartu dan jujur berani (Chanyeol diingatkan dengan penuh rasa sakit akan tantangannya dengan Baekhyun dan merona pada pemikiran itu) dan _charade*_ untuk melewati malam. Chanyeol kepergok tidur sekali oleh Chen ketika mereka bermain petak umpat di sekitar rumah, tapi yang lebih tua bersikap lembut dan memberikannya kesempatan, memperingatinya jika orang lain yang mempergokinya melakukan itu, mereka mungkin tidak akan toleran (terutama Baekhyun). (*tebak kata-kata dari apa yang diperagakan)

Chanyeol menerima keadaan dirinya sendiri pada dini hari pada Malam Natal, giat untuk memenangkan tantangan ini dan memastikan untuk meminum dua cangkir kopi sambil melihat matahari mengintip dari horizon melalui salah satu jendela. Pemenang membuat yang kalah harus memberikan makan selama dua minggu satu orang untuk sarapan, satu untuk makan siang, dan satu lagi untuk makan malam, dan ini adalah sesuatu yang Chanyeol _tidak boleh_ kalahi.

Dia tersenyum seperti orang gila ketika melihat Jongin menguap dan mata Chen terkulai, dan dia pokoknya _tahu_ mereka tak begitu mengganggu. Byun Baekhyunlah masalahnya.

Semua orang sangat lelah ketika malam hari, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun masih cukup normal, melakukan hal-hal normal dengan ekspresi normal dan tanpa tanda kelelahan di sekitarnya.

Juga, yang lebih membuat Chanyeol jengkel adalah kenyataan bahwa _seseorang_ terus meneleponnya, dan orang itu orang yang sama dengan yang meneleponnya selama berhari-hari. Dan setiap waktu, Baekhyun akan mengangkatnya kemudian bergerak pergi ke suatu tempat di mana mereka tak dapat menemukannya, dan akan menghilang untuk beberapa jam sebelum datang kembali. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang sepenting itu untuk Baekhyun angkat teleponnya setiap waktu?!

Selama malam hari, mereka duduk-duduk tak melakuka apa pun, terlalu lelah untuk bergerak sambil hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain, menunggu mereka jatuh tertidur. Yang membuat hati Chanyeol terus gelisah adalah Baekhyun yang bahkan tak lelah, dan saat ketiga orang berbaring di sofa, Baekhyun duduk, jika tidak aktif menekan ponselnya dengan membara dia berkirim pesan dengan seseorang. Chanyeol tahu bahkan seseorang yang idiot dapat mengetahui siapa yang dikirimi pesan olehnya. Dia hanya ingin tahu identitas orang yang telah menjadi pusat perhatian Baekhyun sejak sebelum Natal! Justru, dia bertaruh hal tersebut sejak liburan Natal dimulai, ketika orang-orang telah pergi dan Baekhyun menyelinap keluar, dia yakin Baekhyun menemui lelaki yang terus meneleponnya itu!

 _God dammit!_

Pemikiran itu sekali lagi menyalakan perasaan buruk di dalam dirinya, dan dia bahkan tak peduli lagi karena sering merasakannya akhir-akhir ini, baik Jongin dan Chen telah jatuh tertidur, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua dan terjaga untuk memperjuangkan sisa taruhan mereka.

"Jadi … siapa orang yang terus kau telepon?" Chnayeol bertanya, tidak memikirkan fakta bahwa suaranya sedikit tak jelas. Baekhyun menatapnya dan mengangkat alis, lalu lanjut mengirim pesan.

"Jangan abaikan aku!" Chanyeol berseru, melempar bantal pada Baekhyun tapi benar-benar gagal karena kekuatannya terlalu lemah. Baekhyun memutari mata.

"Kau sangat kekanakan. Mengapa kau tidak bisa memikirkan urusanmu sendiri untuk sekali saja?" Chanyeol menganga dan duduk.

"Kau menyebut _ku_ kekanakkan?! _Aku_?!" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Biar ku beri tahu, aku tidak _suka_ mencampuri urusan orang, hanya saja aku _harus_ mencampuri milikmu!"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun melihat ke arah bayi-bayi tertidur di sebuah set sofa yang berjarak jauh dari mereka. "Jangan terlalu keras, mau kan?"

"Karena … uh …" Otak Chanyeol terlalu kering dan tak bisa berpikir dengan benar sekarang. "Aku tak tahu, karena kau misterius. Atau semacamnya."

"…"

"Diamlah! Aku ingin tidur, oke? Bukan seperti kau selelah aku atau semacamnya juga!" Chanyeol membela dengan marah (sebenarnya, lebih untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya), dan terkejut ketika Baekhyun bergeser ke arahnya dengan cukup cepat, sampai dia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol di sofa yang sama.

"A-Apa yang kau—" Baekhyun berjarak beberapa inci darinya, sangat mungil dan mata sangat bersinar, tapi sebelum Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan kalimat, Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dan memaksa kepala itu turun pada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, dan ketika otak kering Chanyeol dapat mengenali apa itu, dia sadar itu paha halus Baekhyun.

"Tidur." Baekhyun mendekur, suaranya lembut dan menenangkan kuping Chanyeol. Cepat, mata yang lebih tinggi mulai menutup karena perintah itu. Tapi kemudian sebelum Chanyeol terjatuh dalam dunia tak sadarkan diri, dia dengan singkat ingat bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan sebelum tidur—ada sesuatu … seperti … _tetap terjaga_ … karena ini masih sebuah _kompetisi_ …

Tapi kemudian jari-jari Baekhyun terasa sempurna di rambutnya dan pangkuannya terasa sangat nyaman dan Chanyeol hanya _sangat_ lelah …

.

.

Ketika jatuh tertidur, dia tak melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tak tahu kapan dia membuka mata, tapi dia melakukannya pada satu titik di malam hari.

Dalam kondisi setengah tidurnya, dia setengah berpikir untuk mempercayai apa pun yang dia pikirkan itu sampah dan apa pun yang dia lihat hanya sebuah bagian dari mimpinya.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bangun, tapi ketika membuka mata, dia jamin dia langsung pergi tidur kembali. Atau mungkin dia sudah tertidur. Adegan di hadapannya terlalu tak nyata.

Dua orang sahabatnya dekat _dengan intim, sangat dekat_ Jongin tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kepala Chanyeol berada di pangkuan Baekhyun sambil dia tertidur dengan damai, dan Jongin bersumpah dia belum pernah melihat Baekhyun melakukan itu pada siapa pun sebelumnya. Jari-jari Baekhyun perlahan membelai rambut gelap Chanyeol sambil melihat ke bawah pada orang yang seharusnya musuhnya, tapi malah lebih terlihat seperti kekasih. Justru, kedua sahabatnya terlihat berada dalam hubungan romantis dibandingkan penuh benci.

Ponsel di sebelah Baekhyun bergetar, dan Jongin, dalam kondisi seperti bermimpinya, melihat dengan mata setengah tertutup saat Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, dan membaca apa pun yang ada di sana, cahaya dari ponsel menyinari ekspresi lembutnya sambil dengan tidak sadar dia menaruh tangannya di rambut Chanyeol lagi.

Mimpi macam apa yang sebenarnya Jongin miliki?

Ini terlihat terlalu nyata untuknya. Lagipula, yang diingat terakhir kali di kenyataan, dia yakin mereka berada di tempat ini, dan mereka memiliki kompetisi akan siapa yang dapat terjaga paling lama, dan hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah tertidur di sini. Namun, sekarang dia memimpikan kedua sahabatnya di tempat yang sama persis? Kebetulan!

Bagaimanapun, dia masih setengah tertidur, jadi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan berurusan dengan ini besok, menjanjikan bahwa ini bukan mimpinya dan bukan permohonan Tahun Baru untuknya. Lagipula, walaupun dia memang meminta kedua sahabatnya untuk menjadi dekat, dia tak pernah mengira mereka menjadi seperti INI! seperti … seperti _pasangan_! Mungkin ini permintaan tak sadar?

 _Anyway_ , tanpa terlalu banyak berpikir mengenai itu, Jongin jatuh tertidur lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol terbangun, hari masih gelap.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah tak ada di sampingnya, atau dia tertidur di paha Baekhyun lagi. Saat duduk, dia dapat melihat Jongin dan Chen mash tertidur di satu sisi, dan ketika mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia melihat '5:06' menyala di layar.

Sedikit berantakan, Chanyeol berdiri sambil bertanya-tanya di mana Baekhyun. Dia sudah kalah di permainan, dia tahu itu dan dengan enggan menerimanya, dan sekarang setelah semuanya selesai, dia hanya ingin tahu di mana Baekhyun (untuk beberapa alasan).

Mengeluarkan uapan kecil, dia berjalan mengelilingi rumah itu walau _mansion_ itu hitam kelam. Setelah sedikit ragu, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai menggunakannya sebagai sumber cahaya. Matahari akan keluar sebentar lagi, dia tahu itu, dan itulah kemungkinan mengapa dia tidak terlalu takut untuk sendiri dalam gelap, tapi pertanyaannya masih tertinggal: di mana Baekhyun?

Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia mencari teman sekamarnya. Hanya insting, mungkin.

Saat bergerak semakin jauh dan jauh dari kedua temannya, dia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya dingin sampai ke tulang.

Sebuah melodi, yang samar dan jauh, berbunyi di udara. Melodi itu terdengar seperti instrumen.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Chanyeol tidak ingat pernah melihat instrumen apa pun di sekitar sini (jika melihatnya dia akan langsung terbang ke sana dan mulai memainkannya). Mungkin seseorang lupa mematikan radio? Atau TV?

Sedikit gugup sekarang, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju suara itu, berharap rasa penasaran tidak akan memberinya ganjaran, tepat saat dia berharap keberanian tak akan membunuhnya. Suara itu semakin jelas dan jelas saat dia bergerak semakin mendekat, dan semakin mendekat, semakin sadar bahwa dia belum pernah ke bagian mansion ini sebelumnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? _Mansion_ -nya tidak sebesar itu, ya kan? Saat berbelok di sudut, dia melihat sudut lainnya yang harus dibeloki, dan cahaya jingga tumpah dari ruang di sana, dan instrumen itu terdengar semakin keras sekarang.

Melodi itu terdengar seperti piano.

Dari bagaimana musik itu memantul di dinding, itu tidak terdengar seperti direkam atau apa pun—justru, terdengar seperti seseorang sedang memainkannya sekarang. Rasa penasaran akan menenggelamkannya tanpa ampun, Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri dan mengintip, dan langsung menyesal.

Cahaya pagi dari matahari terbit sangat terang membuat sakit matanya.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyesuaikan—malah, dia harus merunduk supaya dbisa mentamengi matanya dari cahaya yang seharusnya tidak begitu terang pada waktu dini hari sekarang ini, tapi tetap cahaya itu hampir membutakan. Saat mengedip pergikan kebutaan itu, dia menemukan piano _grand_ berada di sebuah ruang kosong. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruang berlatih tradisional, dengan lantai kayu, mengkilat yang menutupi seluruh lantai dan jendela besar menutupi dinding di sebrang Chanyeol merunduk. Tak ada apa pun lagi selain piano yang berada di tengah, disinari cahaya matahari pagi. Piano itu _besar_ , kemungkinan pinao terbesar yang pernah Chanyeol lihat, tapi bukan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol menganga.

Beakyun yang memainkanlah yang membuatnya menganga.

 _Aku tak pernah tahu dia bisa bermain piano_ … Chanyeol berpikir sendri sambil mengingat semua monen ketika Baekhyun telah memainkan nada dengan sembarangan pada _keyboard_ sambili mengatur suaranya di Klub Musik. Dia sedikit bertentangan akan apa yang dia rasakan mengenai ini sambil melihat Baekhyun, posisi Chanyeol berada berartikan matanya dapat menangkap tampang samping Baekhyun dengan sempurna. Dia menunggu perasaan buruk untuk mendidih di dalam dirinya, seperti yang dia rasakan pada apa pun mengenai Byun Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini, tapi perasaan semacam itu tak datang. Sebagai gantinya, dia merasakan semacam perasaan menenangkan tetapi juga menyenangkan di perutnya, dan itu membuat jantung berpacu dan telapak tangannya berkeringat akan pemikiran itu. Permainan piano itu lembut dan halus, dan ketika jari-jari cekatan Baekhyun turun, membuat musiknya terdengar seperti sihir. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu seseorang—siapa pun—dapat bermain sebaik itu. Atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja dan tipuan cahaya.

Ruangan itu hening kecuali suara piano, membuat melodinya terdengar dengan penuh kedamaian dan jelas di udara kering pagi. Mungkin, jika cahaya matahari jingga tidak menumpahkan dirinya sendiri pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menyalakan rambut, pipi, dan bahkan bulu matanya, Chanyeol tidak merasa harus mengatur nafasnya.

Dan ketika suara Baekhyun datang, benar-benar tak terkira, itu membuat Chanyeol kaget, sampai jantungnya melompat keluar dari dada dan dia terlalu tercengang untuk mengambilnya kembali.

" _Dengan hati yang sedih, aku membuka tirai_

 _Dengan air mata yang ternodai cahaya bulan, aku mengirimi mu surat."_

Apa yang terjadi?

" _Ingat, ketika berbagai hal sulit_

 _Aku selalu mengubah air matamu menjadi senyuman_

 _Jangan menangis di tempat yang tanpa diriku, jangan menangis_

 _Karena kau selalu memliki banyak air mata."_

Suara Baekhyun menggema di dinding di mana ketika memantul kembali ke kuping Chanyeol ,dia tidak bisa untuk merasa terpesona.

" _Jangan, ini giliranku untuk menangis. Aku akan menangis sekarang_

 _Aku akan mengambil semua air matamu_

 _Ini giliranku untuk menangis, berikan padaku_

 _Bahkan air mata itu, kali ini."_

Itu kelelahan. Itu kelelahan karena tidak tidur selama lebih dari 48 jam. Ya, pasti itu. Itulah mengapa sekarang ini jantungnya menggila. Mengingatkannya bahwa dia harus tidur.

" _Foto-foto memudar yang hampir ku buang_

 _Sangat menyakitkan karena aku tak bisa melihatnya sekarang."_

Atau mungkin itu adalah fase orang dewasa yang Sheun katakan itu—berapa lama fase sialan itu akan berlangsung?

" _Malam itu adalah malam tanpa tidur lainnya di mana aku duduk_

 _Kamar gelapku dengan mata terbuka, menggambar wajahmu."_

Itulah yang Chanyeol beritahu pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa itu adalah fase dan kelelahan yang beraksi.

" _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu …_ "

Dan pada pagi hari Tahun Baru, saat warna langit berubah dari jingga menjadi bir muda untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga ratus dan enam puluh lima hari, hati Chanyeol juga berubah bersamaan dengan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa penampilan Baekhyun (walau seharusnya itu hanya sebuah latihan privasi dan bermain untuk dirinya sendiri) begitu kuat.

Mungkin karena ketika Baekhyun bermain, dia bermain dengan emosi yang menggantung di ujung jari-jarinya.

Mungkin karena ketika Baekhyun bernyanyi, dia bernyanyi dengan ekspresi tak terlupakan.

Mungkin karena ketika Baekhyun menampilkan lagu itu, hal tersebut mengungkapkan banyak sekali keahlian, sangat banyak hati dan sangat banyak perasaan sampai meninggalkan suara Baekhyun berdering di kuping Chanyeol dan gambaran itu mengetsa di otaknya.

Dan walau sudah selesai, Baekhyun meninggalkan aura sesak nafas, kesedihan nan dahsyat di sekitarnya.

Dan Chanyeol ingat berpikir pada dirinya sendiri:

 _Itulah penampilan yang sebenarnya._

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun selesai menyanyi, dia menutup matanya dan duduk di sana untuk sejenak. Chanyeol melihat betapa lelah teman sekamarnya, kemungkinan akibat tidak tidur untuk waktu yang lama. Dia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya berapa lama Baekhyun berada di sana.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama keduanya duduk di sana, tidak sadar berapa lama telah duduk di sana sampai Baekhyun membuka mata dan Chanyeol sadar bahwa fajar selesai dengan resmi. Burung-burung berkicau pada Tahun Baru, biru secara resmi mengambil alih langit dan cahaya kuning sekarang tumpah melalui lubang pada tirai begitu juga di jendela polos.

"Selamat Tahun Baru." Baekhyun berbicara setelah waktu yang lama akan keheningan, dan Chanyeol terbiasa melihat Baekhyun seperti menonton seorang protagonis di film sampai dia benar-benar lupa keberadaan dirinya sendiri.

Hal itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kaget, dan saat berkedip, dia melihat Baekhyun menatapnya, ledakan cahaya menyinari Baekhyun, dan membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan hal tersebut dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak teratur, membuang tatapan dari sumber cahaya dan menggumamkan: 'Selamat Tahun Baru' sebelum dia dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Dan untuk beberapa alsan, tak ada kata yang terbagi di antara keduanya. Tapi itu semacam hal yang menenangkan, saat mereka memandang ke luar jendela dengan tenang, menikmati pagi paling pertama dari tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dasar bajingan_ … Chanyeol berpikir sendiri sambil mendelik pada nama Kris di ponselnya. _Mengapa kau tak menjawab telepon ATAU pesanku?!_

Chanyeol tidak ingat berapa kali dia menelepon Kris, lalu mengirimnya pesan, lalu meneleponnya lagi, tapi tak sekali pun Kris membalas. Seakan Chanyeol tak pernah ada.

Ketika mengucapkan _Merry Christmas_ pada orang-orang, Kris tidak membalas, dan sekarang ketika mengatakan Selamat Tahun Baru pada orang-orang, Kris masih tak membalas.

 **Chanyeol** _: Dengar, aku tahu kau depresi akan urusan Moon Angel itu, tapi berhenti mengabaikan ku kau_ _ **dumb fuck**_ _!_

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak marah karena diabaikan oleh sahabatnya. Malah, dia jauh dari hal itu—sebagai gantinya, dia merasa sangat gugup dan khawatir, berharap temannya baik-baik saja dan ponselnya rusak atau dicuri atau dia lupa kode kunci atau semacamnya. Dia hanya berharap temannya baik-baik saja.

Kekhawatiran tertinggal di hatinya, Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya berbunyi, dan dia terlonjak, langsung melihat ke bawah pada ponselnya dalam harap teman tingginya membalas—tapi ketika dia mengecek, Kris tidak melakukannya.

Sebagai gantinya Kyungsoo membalas.

 **Kyungsoo** _ **:**_ Selamat Tahun Baru padamu juga.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat, dan dia mengeluarkan senyuman.

 **Chanyeol** : Mari nantikan untuk bekerja sama juga di tahun ini!

 **Kyungsoo** : Ya. =)

"Apa ini?" Chen bertanya sambil melihat dengan kepo melewati bahu Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi merona malu dan terlonjak kaget, lalu mundur menjauh.

"Bukan urusan mu." Chanyeol bergumam, mencoba menutupi kuping merahnya dengan menjauh bersembunyi, tapi saat melakukan itu, Chen merenggut ponselnya dari genggaman Chanyeol, lalu mulai membacanya.

"Hentikan! Chen, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya memerah sambil mencoba mengambil kembali ponselnya, tapi Chen terkekek dan bergerak dari jangkauannya.

"Apa? Kyungsoo memberikanmu _smiley face_?" Chen memanyunkan bibir sambil memberikan ponsel itu kembali pada Chanyeol, yang merenggutnya dan mendelik. "Dia tak pernah memberikanku _smiley_ …"

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol berharap, jantungnya terangkat dalam harap.

"Apa maksudmu, apa maksudku?" Chen mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyodorokannya ke wajah Chanyeol, yang membacanya dengan hati-hati.

 **Chen** : Selamat Tahun Baru _buddy-ku_ temanku teman sekamarku! Semoga mimpimu menjadi kenyataan dan semoga kau berhenti mendelik padaku seperti aku sepotong ayam!

 **Kyungsoo** : STB*. (*Selamat Tahun Baru)

 **Chen** : Apa?! Di mana jawaban panjangku untuk cinta tak matimu untukku? Mengapa mau seperti ini padaku?!

 _Kyungsoo telah melihat percakapan ini_.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawa. Yang besar.

"Ini sikap yang tak adil, ku beri tahu! Tak adil!" Chen merengek dan Chanyeol tertawa, lalu Baekhyun datang.

"Anak-anak, anak-anak, shh. Aku yakin kalian dapat membicaraknnya. Tak perlu air mata." Baekhyun mengumumkan. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan memutar mata.

"Kau satu-satunya anak kecil di sini?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ku katakan."

"Pffft. Kata orang tang tak bisa mencium dengan benar—"

"Kau menghina ciumanku?!"

"Kau mengdengar apa yang ku katakan, jadi mengapa bertanya?"

"Kau ingin aku tunjukkan padamu?"

"Maju sini!"

Sambil beragumen, mereka mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat pada satu sama lain, sampai mereka berjarak beberapa inci, sangat dekat untuk melakukan apa pun yang mereka tantang ada satu sama lain.

Tapi sebelum mereka melakukan apa pun yang menjijikan seperti itu, Chen bergegas dan menaruh dirinya di antara mereka.

"Oke, anak-anak! Aku yakin beberapa dari kita tidak ingin tahu betapa jagonya kalian berciuman!" Chen berteriak. Keduanya mendelik pada satu sama lain, tapi akhir-akhir ini kurang akan semacam ketegangan yang biasanya mereka miliki. Masih ada ketegangan, Chen sadar, tapi berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Sebelum mereka dapat menganalisa dan mencari tahu ketegangan macam apa itu, Jongin memasuki kejadian itu.

"Dengar, _guys_ , aku tahu kalian pernah berciuman sebelumnya di pesta Chanyeol, tapi tak ada yang perlu kalian buktikan pada diri kalian." Chen melanjutkan, dan Jongin melihat saat keduanya mendengarkan kata-kata Chen lalu membuang pandangan dari satu sama lain, seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih dari hal itu di antara mereka. Jongin mengangkat alis.

Saat itu juga, kejadian dari malam kemarin, ketika Chanyeol tidur di pangkuan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membelai rambutnya, memasuki pikirannya lagi, dan dia menajamkan mata pada kedua sahabatnya, bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Pertama mereka membenci satu sama lain, kemudian mereka menunjukkan afeksi?

Apakah ini mimpi?

Ya, kemungkinan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi aku tahu aku kalah." Chen mengumumkan saat mereka duduk di sofa yang sama ketika mereka tumbang tadi malam. Jongin mengangkat bahu, bosan sekarang karena dia kalah juga. Ada sedikit cebikan menggerayang di bibir penuhnya. Tapi yang membuat Jongin tidak terlalu sedih akan kekalahan adalah rasa penasarannya. _Jika Baekhyun-hyun menang, itu berarti mimpi ku itu pasti kenyataan … tidak mungkin, kan?_ Keduanya menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

Tepat saat Chanyeol akan menjawab mereka, dengan suara lantang yang sedih, Baekhyun menyela.

"Aku tertidur di tengah-tengah argumen kami, jadi aku cukup yakin aku tidak menang." Untuk menekankan kata-katanya, Baekhyun menguap. Chanyeol berkedip, memasuki kat-kata itu, dan ketika ter-klik, dia berbalik menatap padanya tidak percaya.

" _What the fuck_ —"

"Oh diamlah, Yeol, dan simpan kemenangan untukmu sendiri." Saat mereka mendelik pada satu sama lain, Jongin bergeser. _Jadi aku_ _ **memang**_ _bermimpi_ … Jongin berpikir sendiri dengan pertimbangan. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, mulut jatuh terbuka menganga.

"Jadi bagaimana kita menyocokkan bagian—"

"Sarapan padaku!" Baekhyun berseru.

"Makan siang!" Chen berteriak.

"Makan malam kalau begitu …" Jongin mendesah.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu apa-apaan?" Chanyeol mendesis ketika mengunjungi Baekhyun kemudian pada hari itu. Yang lebih kecil mengedikkan bahu.

"Mengapa kau beromong kosong? Apa yang kau dapatkan dari itu?" Baekhuun tak menjawab.

"Aku bersumpah, Byun Baek—"

"Karena aku tak perlu menang," Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab, sedikit jengkel. "Aku bisa membeli seluruh kafeteria jika kau mau."

"Jadi ini hanya karena rasa kasihanmu pada orang miskin sepertiku?" Chanyeol tertawa tanpa humor, menyela Baekhyun ketika dia mulai memprotes. "Kau tahu, Byun Baek, semakin aku terjebak denganmu di tahun ini, semakin aku menyadari sesuatu mengenai diirmu: kau seperti sebuah batu dari _stainless steel_ atau sebagainya. Di luar, kau menipu orang-orang untuk percaya kalau kau itu Iron Man atau sebagainya, tapi sebenarnya kau memeliki hati yang lembut." Chanyeol berhenti saat dia membiarkan kata-kata terbenam di kepala teman sekamarnya.

"Tapi coba tebak, bocah kaya? Aku tidak membutuhkan amalmu." Dengan itu, Chanyeol bergegas keluar dan menghantamkan pintu di belakangnya.

 _ **Butthurt much**_. Baekhyun berpikir, mencoba menghibur diri, tapi hatinya tidak, karena dia sadar apa yang Chanyeol katakan seutuhnya betul.

Dan dia takut untuk menjadi lembut pada orang lain, terutama seseorang seperti Park Chanyeol, yang bukan apa-apa melainkan masalah.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan?_ Baekhyun berpikir sendiri. _Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol seakan itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di kelas itu, saat dia melihat Chanyeol untuk pertama kali, itu membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Karena Chanyeol terlihat hampir sama seperti _dia_.

Karena insting, dan karena amarah terpendam yang dia simpan di dalam selama tiga tahun, Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol. Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan dirinya dari jumlah kebencian yang tumpah keluar dari tubuhnya. Mereka terlihat sangat mirip satu sama lain sampai untuk sesaat Baekhyun pikir itu benar-benar dia.

Mereka sangat mirip satu sama lain.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sebenarnya kejahatan apa yang telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hukuman dalam bentuk itu.

Chanyeol yang dari pertemuan pertama mereka, di memorinya, terlihat sadis dan sombong, penuh dengan percaya diri tak perlu yang mengancam untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali turun setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja keras untuk mencoba bahagia lagi. Dan itu berhasil. Dengan sangat mudah.

Kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun palsukan untuk dirinya dan orang-orang lain berhamburan ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Dan dia memandangnya dengan sangat rendah sampai tulangnya bergetar dalam amarah.

Sekarang, bagaimanapun, seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mulai mempertanyakan Chanyeol sadis, agresif, sombong, di mana pertanyaan itu mengetsakan dirinya sendiri ke dalam otaknya yang sekarang bingung. Semakin dan semakin terjebak bersama Chanyeol, dia menjadi sadar bahwa mungkin memorinya hanya sebuah ilusi … mungkin mimpi buruk lainnya yang telah dibentuk karena rasa takut untuk mengkonstruksi lebih banyak dinding di sekitar dirinya sendiri.

Dan sekarang saat sebuah memori baru datang, sangat mungkin bahwa memori itu yang sebenarnya, dia takut akan perubahan dalam dirinya.

Tapi semakin dia mengenal teman sekamarnya, semakin banyak perbedaan yang dia lihat antara Chanyeol dan _dia_. Dia mulai melihat keduanya sebagai individual, orang dengan penampilan, kepribadian dan karakter yang berbeda.

Perbedaan utama pertama adalah sepasang kuping besar Chanyeol. Kuping yang menganggu teman sekamarnya untuk waktu yang lama (selama hidupnya, kelihatannya), entah bagaimana telah meninggalkan perasaan yang mirip kenyamanan di hati Baekhyun. Karena menemukan kuping itu memerah dengan sangat cepat setiap diejek siapa pun, di mana pun, atau bahkan siapa pun yang pokoknya menunjukkan betapa besar kupingnya, Baekhyun akan merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman berada di dalam dirinya sedangkan Chanyeol akan merasakan malu. Kuping Chanyeol benar-benar sesuatu, walau dia tidak tahu sebesar apa dampak kupingnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus akui dia mulai kecanduan sepasang kuping yoda itu.

Perbedaan utama lainnya adalah kepribadian Chanyeol, yang hampir benar-benark kebalikan dari _dia_. Setidaknya, seperti itu kelihatannya, saat Baekhyun semakin dan semakin mengenal Chanyeol. Chanyeol ini seorang idiot yang tidak bisa mengatakan tangan kiri dari kanannya, bangun setiap pagi dengan tatapan bodoh di wajahnya, yang terkadang sangat lelah sampai ketika tidur, matanya setengah terbuka. Baekhyun belum pernah bertemu dengan siapa pun yang sangat bodoh, dan sebelumya tak akan mau dia membayangkan orang idiot benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Park Chanyeol itu sejuta kali bodoh, yang membuat tingginya terlihat lebih seperti beban dibandingkan keuntungan, yang tertawa dengan kedutan gila dari matanya, dan memiliki hati yang sangat lembut sampai dia bisa menangis karena hal kecil bodoh (kecuali Baekhyun tahu dia tidak menangis, karena Chanyeol merupakan tipe yang suka memasang _image_ lelaki tangguh).

Park Dumb Yeol adalah tipe yang peduli walau dia dalam penyangkalan absolut, memiliki perasaan kuat akan keadilan namun menahan hati yang murah hati, seseorang yang sangat bergairah mengenai hal-hal yang dia percaya di mana itu sangat berlebihan dan sampai pada poin menjengkelkan. Juga, Park Chanyeol tidak bisa, dan tidak akan, memikirkan urusannya.

Dan kebanyakan, Chanyeol memiliki hati murni polos dan menjadi merona pada hal-hal berbau dewasa dan lelucon kotor (walau terkadang dia membuat lelucon itu), berharap penuh mengenai semua hal baik dan benar, dan percaya pada baiknya dunia; seperti anak kecil yang menonton dongeng dan tidur setiap malam dengan memohon agar dunia menjadi tempat yang lebih baik. Dia tidak akan pernah mengambil keuntungan pada siapa pun dan akan menekan keinginannya dan tidak membiarkan hal tersebut mengawani keputusannya.

Baekhyun masih berpikir bahwa itu tentunya idiot dan kekanakan dan menyedihkan, tapi pada saat yang sama hal tersebut masih memberikan perasaan kenyamanan yang sama di hatinya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menyingkirkan kepercayaan kecil kecil _kecil_ bahwa dia salah mengenai Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bukan orang jahat yang tidak memiliki tujuan buruk. Mungkin Park Chanyeol ini, yang dalam waktu yang lama dia percayai menjadi iblis dan kejam dan seperti _dia_ , sebenarnya … tidak memiliki sedikit keburukan dalam dirinya.

Dia takut karena kepercayaan itu tumbuh semakin besar dan semakin kuat seiring hari berlalu dengan dirinya yang menghabiskan waktu dengan teman sekamarnya. Sebuah pemikiran dengan konstan menghantui pikiranya bahwa mungkin dia salah, dan Chanyeol benar-benar lelaki yang baik.

Dan sekarang, dia takut dia akan salah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tapi tak peduli seberapa besar dia menghidari kepercayaannya yang tumbuh, tak peduli seberapa besar rasa takut yang memakan kepercayaan diri yang dia miliki dalam mempercayai orang-orang (yang rasa takut itu lakukan, setiap waktu), sebuah bagian dari Baekhyun entah mengapa berharap bahwa kemurnian kanak-kanak dalam Chanyeol tidak akan ternodai oleh dunia nyata, dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah dikalahkan oleh jenis apa pun akan dunia yang Baekhyun sekarang tinggali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ayah Baekhyun datang ke rumah beberapa hari setelah Tahun Baru tapi karena ukuran rumah itu dan Baekhyun tahu kapan tepatnya untuk menyeret sisa dari mereka pergi ketika ayahnya datang, mereka tidak melihat satu sama lain sampai hari terakhir.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi kembali ke sekolah~~~" Chen merengek, tas tersimpang di bahu sambil memegang bahu Jongin.

"Oh diamlah, hyung, tidak ada yang mau." Jongin mengomel sambil membiarkan dirinya didorong Chen keluar _mansion_.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana dalam diam, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia menunggu sambil memegang dua tas besar akan baju dan satu tas dengan laptop barunya. Dia meletakkannya sesaat, tidak ingin membuat dirinya lelah sia-sia. Dia menatap _mansion_ yang awalnya menjadi penjara tapi sekarang menjadi tempat akan memori dan perasaan baru di hatinya.

"Chanyeol-ah," Jongin memanggil. Chanyeol menolehkan kepala ke mereka berdua. "Kami akan pergi terlebih dahulu di mobil terpisah, karena ada beberapa benda yang kami lupa bawa di rumah Chen-hyung."

"Oh …" Suara Chanyeol melemah dengan melamun, benar-benar melewatkan tatapan khawatir di wajah Jongin dan Chen, hampir seperti mereka mengira dirinya akan marah-marh karena mereka besiap untuk mencampakkan dirinya bersama Baekhyun. Mereka berkedip kaget ketika Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi itu tadi, akhir-akhir ini hal tersebut normal di antara keduanya.

"Kalau begitu kami akan pergi …" Chen memanggil dengan tak yakin. Chanyeol menjawab dengan lambaian tangan terganggu. Kaget dan sedikit ragu, keduanya pergi, melihat ke belakang sesekali untuk mengeceknya. Saat mobil itu berangkat dan menghilang, Baekhyun muncul di belakangnya.

"Aku di sini—" Dia berhenti ketika sadar di sana hanya ada Chanyeol untuk menemaninya. "Ke mana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka pergi." Chanyeol membalas, tersadar dari termangunya untuk mendelik ke Baekhyun. "Tebak mengapa? Karena _seseorang_ terlalu lamban—"

"Memaparkan fakta, mau kan." Baekhyun membalas, terang-terangan mengabaikan senyuman besar Chanyeol, lalu berbalik untuk melihat rumah itu untuk kali yang terkahir.

"Kau tak akan datang kembali, aku menebak."

"Betul. Dan aku pikir itu sebuah rahasia." Baekhyun membalas dengan sarkastik sebelum berbalik dan mengirimkan senyuman kecil padanya. Chanyeol menatap, jantung melompat. _Ini pertama kalinya_ … Chanyeol menatap lebih banyak kemudian berbalik menjauh dengan tak sukarela dan merona. Karena melihat itu, senyuman Baekhyun menghilang dan sesaat dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendri sebenarnya mengapa dia tersenyum ke orang ini.

 _ **Well**_ _…aku benar-benar belajar banyak mengenai Baekhyun dalam waktu ini_. Chanyeol berpikir sendiri sambil menatap dinding megah itu dan langit-langit yang seperti selamanya tak tercapai. _Dan sekarang, aku memiliki informasi penting mengenai masa lalunya yang tetap sebagai misterius sampai hari ini._

 _Dan mudah-mudahan aku akan mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Itu akan menjadi resolusi Tahun Baruku. Ya. Itu dia_

"Untuk apa kau berdiri di sana seperti orang idiot? Ayo." Tepat saat Chanyeol menagmbil tas-tas yang ditaruhnya tadi, seseorang menghentikkan mereka.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!" Seseorang memanggil. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, yang menjadi kaku pada suara familiar itu. "Baekhyun, aku harus memberi tahumu sesuatu."

"Ayo." Baekhyun mendesak, tapi Chanyeol mendengar sesuatu di suara Tuan Byun yang terkejut dan menghentikkan dirinya dari mendengarkan Bakhyun. Dia dengan terburu-buru memegang lengan Baekhyun, menghentikaannya sebelum dia dapat pergi. Baekhyun mencoba untuk lepas dari pegangannya, tapi pegangan Chanyeol kuat.

"Dengarkan dia." Chanyeol mendesis ketika Baekhyun mengirimkannya delikan bengis.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Tuan Byun terengah. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalannya ke samping, menolak untuk bertemu dengan tatapan ayahnya.

"Nak …" Tuan Byun memulai setelah menormalkan nafasnya. Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun mengeras di bawah pegangannya. "Ibumu …"

"Jangan bicarakan dia!" Baekhyun menggertak, dan Chanyeol harus memegang kedua lengan teman sekamarnya untuk menghentikannya dari kabur atau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Tapi Baekhyun meronta dengan sangat kuat sampai Chanyeol hampir memeluknya dari belakang untuk menghentikannya bergerak.

"Ibumu, Baekhyun …" Tuan Byun melanjutkan, dan dari ekspresi marah di wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat melihat betapa menyakitkannya untuk menghadapi ini.

"Aku tidak mencintainya lagi." Tuan Byun menceploskan.

Ada keheningan. Baekhyun masih meronta, tapi Chanyeol hampir benar-benar meregangkan dekapannya ketika mendengar itu. Apa? Apa Tuan Byun mencoba lebih menyakiti anaknya? _What the actual_ _ **fuck**_?

Tepat saat dia akan melepaskan Baekhyun, pergi menuju Ayah Baekhyun dan mengirimkan pukulan ke wajahnya, yang paling tua melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak mencintai ibumu lagi, tapi bukan berarti aku tak pernah."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan sangat mendadak sampai membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"Aku dulu mencintainya, Baekhyun. Aku dulu mencintainya dengan sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba, dan sangat banyak sampai itu seperti membuat diriku dalam api dan aku terbakar dan terbakar sampai membuat driiku terbakar habis. Mencintainya terasa sangat berbahaya dan sangat salah dan sangat beresiko, tapi aku mengambil resiko. Kami mengambil resiko. Sebelum aku sadar, aku telah membuat diriku sendiri lelah dengan hanya mnecintainya. Cinta itu tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Dia suka mengeksplor, pergi ke luar dan _travelling_ dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, sedangkan aku suka diam di rumah kapan pun aku bisa, atau bekerja. Dia menadalami seni dan sastra sedangkan aku manajemen bisnis. Dia suka kota sedangkan aku suka suatu tempat yang lebih damai. Kami terlalu berbeda.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu, Baekhyun, bahwa kami tidak menikah karena disuruh seseorang, atau karena kami harus melakukannya, atau karena kami dipaksa. Kami menikah karena mencintai satu sama lain, sampai mencoba menghadapi apa pun di antara kami. Satu-satunya yang kami gagal hadapi adalah perbedaan di antara kami sendiri." Pegangan Chanyeol telah merenggang selama pembicaraan itu, karena dia yakin Baekhyun akan berhenti kabur sekarang.

"N-Nak—" Tuan Byun memulai.

"Jangan panggil aku itu!" Baekhyun akhirnya meledak. "Jangan kau panggil aku itu! _Fuck you_!" Dengan itu, Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan bergegas keluar. Khawatir dan peduli, Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru mengumpulkan semua barang-barang mereka sambil mendengar Tuan Byun mendesah.

"Tolong jaga dia, Chanyeol." Tuan Byun memintanya, semacam kesedihan yang sama menyelimuti nada suaranya. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Aku dulunya mengirim dia ke sekolah itu karena berita bahwa dia tidur di mana-mana dengan lelaki-lelaki sampai ke media, dan itu sangat buruk untuk reputasiku. Sangat buruk." Dia menambahkan dengan sedikit acak.

"Mengapa—"

"Tapi sekarang setelah aku menua, aku sejujurnya tidak peduli lagi. Hidup itu bukan apa yang dipikirkan orang mengenai diirmu. Hidup itu memiliki orang-orang yang kau cintai di sekelilingmu dan balas mencintaimu. Itulah yang paling penting. Baekhyun itu anakku, dan aku dengan kejamnya mengirim dia ke sana tanpa persetujuannya, tapi sekarang aku menyesalinya. Dia tidak perlu menganggapku sebagai seorang ayah, aku akui itu. Aku akui aku telah melakukan banyak hal yang menyakitinya lagi dan lagi, jadi sekarang aku memulai yang baru." _Mengapa dia memberi tahuku tentang ini …_

"Aku tidak peduli lagi apa itu seksualitasnya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang di lakukan dengan hidupnya. Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi bahagia, gay atau normal. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, entah dia menjadi pewaris dari perusahaan _Bronze_ ku atau seorang prostitut di kota. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.

"Jagalah dia …" Chanyeol sedikit kaget, dan saat ini dia telah mengatakan selamat tinggal nan terburu-buru dan berlari ke luar untuk bergabung dengan Baekhyun di mobil. Ketika dia duduk di dalam, Baekhyun duduk sejauh mungkin darinya, seperti dia telah disengat oleh pengkhiantan yang Chanyeol lakukan, atau mungkin dia hanya ingin memiliki waktu sendiri.

"Baekhyun …" Chanyeol memulai, merasakan rasa sakit yang memancar dari tubuh Baekhyun luar biasa bergetar. Dia meraih untuk mencoba menenangkan yang lebih kecil, tidak yakin mengapa dia peduli, tapi Baekhyun terlonjak dari pegangannya dan mundur.

" _Fuck you too_." Dia bergumam, meraih ke bawah dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan Chan, lalu memeluk di sekitar tubuh kecilnya. Setelah melakukan itu, Chanyeol sadar tubuh Baekhyun sedikit berhenti bergetar.

Cepat, Baekhyun benar-benar berhenti bergetar dan dari kelihatannya, telah jatuh tertidur bersandar ke jendela.

Chanyeol mendesah.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba beberapa jam kemudian, dan Baekhyun dengan cepat keluar dan membanting pintu sebelum Chanyeol dapat keluar, lalu menuju kamarnya. Sudah ada orang di mana-mana di sana dan beberapa dengan barang bawaan seperti dia. Dia mengangguk pada beberapa orang yang dia kenal, lalu ketika membuka pintu … dia sadar tak bisa.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berseru sambil menggedor pintu. "Buka pintunya!" Dia menunggu dengan sabar-tak-sabar untuk _klik_ dari pintu, tapi setelah 10 detik, dia masih tidak mendengar itu. Dia mencoba gagang pintunya, dan ketika itu tidak bergerak, dia menggedor pintunya lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi seperti 'Oh, mereka sudah mulai lagi', 'Melihat mereka mengingatkan ku bahwa kita sudah kembali ke sekolah'.

"Byun Baek—" Dia mendengar sebuah klik, dan langsung memutar gagang pintu itu, hampir melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam. Jengkel, dia menutup pintu di belakangnya tepat saat berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun duduk sila di kasur, mendelik padanya. _**Well**_ _, bukan hanya kau yang kesal_.

"Aku memiliki beberapa hal untuk diberi tahukan padamu, _fuckface_." Dia menggeram dan melempar barang-baranng mereka ke lantai. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dalam tingkah _sassy_ , terang-terangan mengabaikannya.

"Yang Ayahmu katakan itu penting." Secepat Chanyeol mulai, ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menjadi rengutan.

"Mengapa kau—"

"Dia mengatakan itu padamu untuk sebuah alasan." Dia melanjutkan, benar-benar mengabaikan tatapan frustasi Baekhyun. "Dan ia ingin kau berhenti percaya kalau kau lahir itu bukan apa-apa."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau lahir dari cinta, bisakah kau lihat itu? Mereka benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain, sampai di mana mereka mengabaikan perbedaan mereka dan tetap bersama, bahkan jika mereka beresiko menyakiti mereka sendiri dan satu sama lain; walau mereka tahu hal tersebut akan menjadi seperti ini."

"Mengapa kau membantu seorang pembohong? Kau percaya omong kosong yang dia katakan?" Baekhyun mendesis. "Kau idiot."

"Aku percaya karena itu benar." Chanyeol membalas, mengabaikan hinaan itu sambil berpikir kembali pada apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, mengingat mata nan sedih sedih itu. "Mereka mencintai satu sama lain, dan sekarang ayahmu mencintai kau."

"Cinta tidak ada." Baekhyun merespon dengan halus, nada suara tanpa mosi sambil memainkan lengan empuk merah muda Chan.

"Cinta itu ada." Chanyeol melawan dengan sama halusnya. Mereka mendelik pada satu sama lain selama 30 detik penuh sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memotong.

"Cinta itu ilusi _shit-ass_ yang menipu orang-orang ke dalam melekat pada harapan palsu." Baekhyun berkata ketus. "Kau boleh mempercayai itu jika kau mau, tapi jangan bawa topik itu bersama ku. Juga, urusi urusanmu sendiri."

" _For fuck's sake_ , Baekhyun, pahamilah!" Chanyeol berseru, frustasi. "Kau tak bisa lihat? Sesuatu memang tidak ada di sana lagi, tapi itu bukan berarti itu tidak pernah ada!" Baekhyun berbalik, tidak ingin mendengar apa pun yang dikatakannya.

"Cinta pernah ada di antara orangtua mu, kuat dan cepat, berbahaya dan tak terpediksi, tapi mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Itu hanya tidak berhasil, Baekhyun. Tidak semua hal berhasil. Orang-orang berubah. Perasaan berubah. Tapi itu pernah di sana."

"…"

"Kita berhenti untuk eksis, Byun Baekhyun, pada akhirnya kita akan dilupakan seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan, tapi itu tidak berarti kita tak pernah di sini.

Ada keheningan, tapi keheningan yang dia tahu dia tak dapat meyakinkan dan Baekhyun tak dapat menyerang balik.

"Kau tak mengerti." Baekhyun bergumam, kemudian membangun keprcayaan dirinya setelah kalimat pertama itu, mendongak dan mendelik pada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai situasiku? Tidak semua orang memiliki keluarga sempurna sepertimu. Kau memang dijaga dengan 'kasih sayang' oleh orangtuamu, dikasihi, lahir dengan 'cinta', bukan berarti semua orang—" Tawaan Chanyeol menyelanya, membuatnya termangu sampai dia berhenti bicara untuk sesaat.

"Aku? Dikasihi oleh orangtuaku, lahir dengan 'cinta'? Benar-benar kebalikan darimu?" Chanyeol terkekek, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mata menusuk mata Baekhyun saat senyuman kecil menggerayangi bibirnya. "Sepertinya kau yang tidak mengerti, ya kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun menajamkan mata. Bagian darinya ingin mengakhiri ini, tapi bagian lainnya bingung dan penasaran. Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan kecil, seperti hal itu adalah sesuatu yang dia simpan di dalam dirinya selama bertahun-tahun. Dia bergerak dengan perlahan untuk duduk di kasur, sedikit berpikir.

"Apa yang aku bicarakan?" Chanyeol menggema, dengan sengaja mencoba menyeret hal tersebut dan membuat Baekhyun jengkel, yang sukses dia lakukan. " _Well_ …" Dia mendongak dan menatap lurus pada Baekhyun, dan yang lebih kecil bersumpah untuk sekali ini dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.

"Begini, keluargaku jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi jauh dari tidak sempurna." Chanyeol merespon dengan tenang. _Apa yang dia katakan?_ Baekhyun berpikir, bingung, dan frustasi.

"Byun Baek," Chanyeol mulai, dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan semacam beban jatuh di bahunya. Senyum itu sangat terlihat hambar dan sakit. "Aku tidak memiliki keluarga hubungan darah. Aku yatim piatu."

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad):

aphroditears, ay, Azzuree, baekbaek, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, baekhee2811, BaekheeByunnie, baekpupie, baekvelvet, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, CBZAAY, Chanlie, Chanpagne, ChanBMine, chanxlatifaxbaek, CYBH, daebaektaeluv, daeri2124, Dhea Park, Dlajeng, Dwarfeu-B, Ereegtufe, Eka915, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, Glowixhan, Guest, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, Latifanh, LavenderCB, LuckyDeer, mashedpotato, maybae506, Mikaela Clavem, NLPCY, parkbaekhy, pengen tahu jeltot, RahmaIndirawati, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, tikayuan, yeoletbaek, yousee.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N :

Oke ini updatean buat yang udah pada nunggu. Maaf ya Berry sibuk nih, jadi kalau updatenya gak seminggu sekali mohon dimaklumi.

Berry update per chap itu sama kaya aslinya **ChanBMine**. Jadi ini masih panjang wkwk. Buat **baekvelvet** welcome! Begitu juga buat readers baru. Untuk yang bertanya-tanya joo hyung itu siapa dan gimana, kalian baca aja ya biar seru. Nanti kalau masih gak ngerti tenang aja Berry bakal buat Q &A.

Sekian dulu ya. makasih!

Xoxo,

.

.

Berry


	19. Kecemburuan

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengulangnya untuk sekitar ketiga kali dalam dua detik, kaget.

"Itu berarti orangtuaku mencampakkan ku di tempat sampah orang lain ketika aku berumur dua bulan, kau _fucktard_." Chanyeol menjawab tak sabar. Baekhyun duduk di sana, kosong. Kemudian dia ingat apa yang telah dia katakan pada Chanyeol selama ini, tanpa sekali pun berpikir apa yang mungkin dirasakannya.

.

.

" _Seluruh dunia penuh dengan cinta. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa kau lahir?"_

" _Tidak semua orang tumbuh di dunia menyenangkan sepertimu, Park Chanyeol. Tidak semua yang ada di dunia ini dibuat dari cinta. Justru, tak ada. Cinta itu hanya ilusi."_

 _._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai situasiku? Kau memang dijaga dengan 'kasih sayang' oleh orang tuamu, dikasihi, lahir dengan 'cinta', tapi bukan berarti semua orang …"_

.

.

Otomatis, Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Maaf." Dia bergumam pelan tapi dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil mendongak pada Chanyeol, yang berdiri dan menaruh tangan di sakunya. "A-Aku tidak tahu …"

"Uh, tak apa." Chanyeol membalas dengan cepat, tiba-tiba merona karena dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan meminta maaf, dan sekarang setelah dia melakukannya, Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana untuk meresponnya. "Sepertinya lebih baik kalau aku tidak mengingat mereka." Ada keheningan canggung.

"Jadi … apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu, hampir malu. Chanyeol hampir tersenyum (tapi dia menahan dirinya sendiri dari hal itu)—sisi Baekhyun yang ini juga imut.

"Mengapa kau peduli? Bukankah seharusnya kau memikirkan urusanmu sendiri?" Chanyeol menggoda, hampir tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun merona malu.

" _Well_ …" Chanyeol tetap memulai, tanda bahwa dia mau berbagi akar masa lalunya dengan teman sekamarnya. "Yang aku tahu ketika aku masih berumur dua bulan mereka mencampakkanku di tempat sampah untuk mati, telanjang kecuali kalung dan surat kecil diikatkan di leherku dengan nama panjang, tanggal lahir, dan pesan kecil. Musim dingin akan tiba, dan aku telanjang saat itu. Hampir seperti mereka meninggalkan keterangan untuk batu nisanku." Kata-kata itu entah bagaimana meninggalkan gigilan ke tulang belakang Baekhyun.

"Kemudian wali ku melemparkan sesuatu dan mereka menemukanku, biru dan hampir mati beku." Ada keheningan khidmat singkat.

"Jangan salah paham." Chanyeol dengan cepat menambahkan. "Wali ku hebat, mereka merawatku sama dengan mereka merawat anak perempuan mereka sendiri. Aku merasa sangat beruntung. Aku merasa seperti lelaki normal di keluarga normal … Hanya saja terkadang, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan diriku sendiri …" Chanyeol tertawa, memotong cerita personalnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kepahitan dibalik tawa itu … "Mengapa awalnya mereka memiliku? Jika mereka tidak menginginkanku, maka itu artinya aku tidak cukup penting, dan jika aku mati, tak akan ada yang peduli."

 _ **Well**_ _, lelaki ini pasti idiot karena masih percaya pada hal omong kosong itu setelah melewati berbagai hal_. Baekhyun berpikir sendiri meskipun merasa agak bersalah pada teman sekamarnya.

"Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa wali ku peduli dan kakak ku (yaitu anak perempuan wali ku) juga peduli, dan itulah yang penting. Aku sangat bodoh karena berpikir bahwa aku tak penting, sangat egois karena merenungkan kematian ketika aku telah menerobos masuk di kehidupan mereka yang tidak memberikanku apa pun selain segalanya mereka. Aneh jika dipikir sekarang: Dulu, aku sebenarnya sering sekali merenungkan kematian." Chanyeol tertawa lagi sambil berpikir kembali pada dirinya yang idiot. Dia tidak akan mau menukar apa pun dengan kehidupan yang dia miliki sekarang, dengan orang-orang yang mencintainya, meskipun dengan orangtua kandung yang menelantakannya.

"Orangtuaku tidak menginginkanku, tidak mencintaiku, tapi keluarga ini menerimaku. Walaupun mereka menemukanku di tempat sampah, mereka tak pernah memperlakukan ku seperti sebuah beban—Lebih, mereka memperlakukanku seperti sebuah berkah. Sepertinya kau bisa sebut aku beruntung. Mereka mencintaiku, peduli padaku, dan itulah mengapa menurutku cinta itu paling penting." Chanyeol selesai, tersenyum dengan cerah, dan ada bagian dari Baekhyun yang iri padanya, iri pada keluguan, hati-murni Chanyeol yang, meskipun dia telah merasakan dunia asli dan gelap, dunia mengerikan yang hampir menodainya, dia masih tak membiarkan hal tersebut mengganggunya.

"Walaupun situasiku tidak seburuk milikmu, aku masih ingin kau tahu …" Suara Chanyeol melemah, dan entah mengapa, Baekhyun menganggap kuping memerah malu itu imut. "Bahwa … orang-orang peduli padamu, walau kau awalnya tak menyadari itu."

"Apa yang coba kau katakan?" Baekhyun menggoda, sebagian karena dia ingin membuat Chanyeol lebih malu dan sebagian karena dia ingin menggunakan rasa malu Chanyeol untuk mengganti topik. Dan sebagian karena … dia benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku … uh … mencoba untuk … uh … memberi tahumu bahwa jika dengan bercerita membuatmu merasa lebih baik, kau sebaiknya membicarakan masalahmu dengan seseorang. Kau tahu … karena ada lebih banyak orang yang peuli daripada yang kau pikirkan."

"Apa, maksudmu _kau_ peduli?" Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu apa yang coba ia buktikan.

"Maksudku kau seharusnya berhenti menahan! Itu tidak baik untuk hatimu!" Chanyeol menceploskan, wajah merah muda.

Pada keceplosan tak kentara Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga merona. Untuk alasan apa, dia tidak tahu. Apakah itu artinya Chanyeol peduli? Seseorang seperti dia peduli? _Itu omong kosong_ , Baekhyun memberi tahu diri sendiri. _Ini omong kosong. Park Chanyeol beromong kosong. Park Chanyeol berpomong kosong._

Tapi jika memang dia seperti itu, lalu mengapa kata-katannya mengirimkan gelembung hangat di punggung Baekhyun dan langsung ke dalam pusat dirinya?

.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah itu, Baekhyun menghilang. _Kemungkinan mencari orang untuk disetubuhi_. Chanyeol berpikir sendiri dengan sedikit marah.

Jadi sekarang, dengan tak ada yang dapat dikerjakan,Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari sahabat idiot yang telah mengabaikannya untuk waktu yang lama. Saat mengetuk pintu, dia memanggil namanya juga, frustasi dan perhatian bercampur bersama.

Saat dia akan pergi, sekali lagi menyerah, memprediksi bahwa temannya masih akan terus mengabaikannya dan berbaring di dalam cangkang depresi miliknya, pintunya terbuka.

"Kris, kau idiot!" Chanyeol berseru sambil memasuki kamar itu. Ketika dia berbalik untuk melihat temannya, dia bertemu dengan masker wajah sehingga tidak bisa mengatakan ekspresi apa yang dikenakan Kris. "Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kau di mana selama ini? Aku khawatir setengah mati, kau _dumb fuck!"_ Kris tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya menatapnya bosan melalui masker itu.

"Katakan sesuatu!" Masih tak ada apa pun. Chanyeol bersumpah dia akan meledak, tapi sebelum bisa melakukannya, Kris mengeluarkan desahan dan mencopot maskernya.

"Kau mengekspetasikanku untuk bicara ketika aku sedang memakai masker wajah?" Karena mendengar ini, amarah Chanyeol menghilang, digantikan dengan kelegaan luar biasa.

" _Dude_! Kau selalu melakukannya!" Chanyeol menatap temannya, mencoba mencari tahu perasaan temannya. "Jadi … apa kabarmu?" Dia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Ada keheningan singkat, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba takut jika ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah.

"… Aku tak akan membiarkan berita itu membuatku terpuruk." Kris membalas dengan percaya diri, dan Chanyeol bersumpah dia dapat melihat cahya api bertekad di mata temannya. _**What the fuc**_ _—_ "Hubungan di antara aku dan Joonmyun itu tak terkalahkan!"

"Maksudmu … cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu—"

"Lihat? Ini merupakan contoh dari batu besar yang mencoba datang di antara kami, tapi kami seharusnya tidak membiarkan hal ini mengganggu!" Chanyeol berkedip. _**God dammit**_ _lelaki ini sangat terobsesi … dengan bajingan berhati dingin …_

 _Dia kacau …_

Tapi bahkan saat memikirkan ini, Chanyeol merasa seperti beban berat telah diangkat dari bahunya. Dari percikan semangat di mata Kris dan kepercayan diri di senyumannya, Chanyeol tahu sahabatnya telah kembali menjadi seperti dulu, dan akan menggoda Joonmyun secara terbuka lagi jika dia tidak bisa menahannya. Chanyeol belum pernah melihat Kris sangat terobsesi dengan seseorang sebelumnya.

Ketika Kris tenang dari melayangnya, dia duduk dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

"Fase … milikku ini membuatku berpikir …" Dia mulai, dan Chanyeol berpikir kembali pada fase dewasa yang dia alami, benar-benar mengerti perasaan temannya. "… mengenai diriku sendiri dan Joonmyun dan perasaanku padanya."

Ketenangan … sampai Chanyeol sadar bahwa Kris menunggunya untuk merespon.

"… Jadi? Apa yang kau temukan?"

Ada keheningan lainnya. Chanyeol menjadi tak sabar.

Tepat saat dia kan meledak, Kris mendongak padanya, tatapan agak sakit tapi gemetar di matanya, bercampur dengan tekad yang intens. Chanyeol pikir dia belum pernah melihat seseorang sangat hidup sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya." Chanyeol berdiri, hampir terjatuh ke meja.

"APA?!" Dia berseru.

"Selama ini, dengan bantuan dari teman baik, aku sampai pada kesadaran bahwa rasa sakit, kabut, dan sakit hati yang sangat besar ini berasal dari mendengar bahwa Myeon itu Moon Angel, semua karena cinta. Bagiku, jika Myeon bahagia menjadi Moon Angel, aku akan dengan senang hati mencintainya seperti itu, walaupun sakit untukku meihatnya dengan orang lain.

 _Lelaki ini sangat kacau._

 _Sangat sangat kacau._

"Awalnya, aku ingin menyerah, untuk hanya menghabiskan sisa hidupku menjadi isakan tak berguna, tebagi antara ingin membunuh diriku sendiri atau membunuh Joonmyun (tidak betulan, tentunya), tapi pada akhirnya, ketika aku menyadari perasaanku dengan bantuan seseorang, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi jantan dan mencuri hati Joonmyun."

 _Siapa 'teman' yang terus dia katakan—_

"Jika bukan karenanya, aku mungkin masih berada jauh di bawah tempat sampah, mengibakan diriku sendiri dan menjadi lelaki menyedihkan. Kali ini, aku akan mengerahkan seluruh diriku untuk mendapatkan hati Joonmyun, tapi sebenarnya semua terima kasih pada—"

"Siapa 'teman' yang terus kau bicarakan ini?" Chanyeol menginterupsi, tersinggung karena 'teman' ini; yang telah membantu temannya bukan dirinya. "Mengapa kau tidak membicarakan hal ini padaku tapi membicarakannya dengan 'teman' mu ini?"

Kris melihat padanya dengan masam.

"Chanyeol … jaga-jaga kau belum sadar, kau tidak terlalu baik dalam memberi saran dan menenangkan … _terutama_ di bagian ini."

"Tapi aku sahabatmu! Kau seharusnya setidaknya … memberitahukan … hal ini …" Suara Chanyeol melemah, sadar apa yang Kris katakan itu betul. Sial, dia benar-benar tidak tahu soal begini! " _W-Well_ aku bertaruh temanmu itu juga tidak tahu persoalan ini!"

"... Itu benar, sebenarnya … sekarang setelah ku pikir …" Kris akui, yang lebih menyinggung Chanyeol.

" _What—_ "

"Tapi dia lebih tahu mengenai Joonmyun daripada kau, dan dia mengatakan banyak hal mengenai Myeonnie padaku." _Kupikir tak ada yang lebih mengetahui Joonmyun daripada kau._

Chanyeol mendesah, marah pada Kris karena tidak mempercayainya pada waktu sulit, dan lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi alat penyemangat untuk Kris ketika dia membutuhkannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"Kris tiba-tiba bertanya, dan tanpa berpikir, Chanyeol melihat jamnya.

"Uh … 3:20?" Yang lebih tinggi berdiri. "Tunggu, ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Untuk bertemu seorang teman jam 4. Akan pergi sekarang."

" _Dude_ , kau masih punya 40 menit!"

"Lebih baik tak membuatnya menunggu. Bagaimana pun, aku berhutang padanya."

Dengan itu, dia pergi. Chanyeol tetap di sana, menganga pada temannya dan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga tiba-tiba merasa sangat jauh dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam, dia berjalan ke kafeteria sendiri.

Ketika tiba di kafeteria, dia melihat lebih banyak orang dari biasanya di meja. Jongin dan sebuah tempat duduk kosong, Chen dan Yi Xing dengan sebuah tempat duduk kosong, Sehun dan Tao, lalu Minseok dan Lu Han, dan akhirnya Kris, dengan tempat duduk kosong di sebelahnya.

Walaupun Kyungsoo ada di sana, tapi Chanyeol sadar dengan desahaan sedih dalam hati bahwa tak ada tempat duduk kosong di sebelah taksirannya.

"Mengapa semua orang berkumpul di sini?" Dia bertanya penasaran, dan Chen mengedikkan bahu.

"Kita hanya berpikir, karena semua semakin dekat dengan satu dan lainnya, kita duduk bersama saja."

"Dengan kata lain," Jongin menambahkan, "kebanyakan dari kita sudah cukup mengetahui yang lainnya, satu-satunya penghalang di antara kita untuk lebih berinteraksi itu kau dan Baekhyun." Implikasi di sana sangat kentara.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Kami masih membenci satu sama lain—"

"Ya ya, terus menyangkal." Jongin dan Chen dan Sehun dan bahkan Tao melambaikan tangan dengan penolakan, seperti tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. "Di mana ya kami mendengar itu sebelumnya …" Chanyeol merona, malu, dan saat itu juga, dia melihat ke tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Kris. Seperti membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu, karena dia ingin lepas dari rasa malu dan pada waktu yang sama semacam ingin berbaikan dengan sahabatnya.

Tapi kemudian, Byun Baekhyun muncul di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu!" Dia berseru, mata menjejak dari Tao ke Chen. "Kenapa kalian ada d sini?"

Saat itu juga, bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo berbicara..

"Chanyeol-ah, apa yang kau maksud?" Meja itu terbenam dalam keheningan sambil semua orang menoleh ke Chanyeol dengan mata penasaran.

 _Dengan apa?_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri sebelum dia ingat apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya.

" _ **Well**_ _, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Kami masih membenci satu sama lain—"_

 _Oh god …_

"Hah? Kau tak tahu?" Chen berkedip ke Kyungsoo, kaget. _Jangan Chen mohon Tuhan jangan_ … Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, bingung dan sedikit curiga. "Mereka memiliki semacam hubungan cinta-benci di antara satu dengan yang lain. Kebanyakan waktu mereka terlihat keterlaluan pada yang lainnya, tapi sebenarnya mereka yang paling mengerti satu sama lain." Chen menjelaskan, tersenyum. Sehun memberikan jempol menyemangati dan Jongin berusaha keras untuk tak tertawa.

"Apa …" Baekhyun menajamkan mata, tapi Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah lega karena Chen itu tukang bercanda.

"Bukan apa-apa." Dia menjawab dengan was-was saat dia dan Jongin terkekek. Sekarang setelah pengalih perhatian telah hilang, Chanyeol mulai bergerak menuju teman tinggi yang tak bicara dengannya selama berminggu-minggu, tapi sebelum dia bisa bergerak, Kris yang diam berbicara.

"Baekhyun-ah." Dia memangil, dan Chanyeol berdiri di sana, termangu, sambil melihat Kris menggesturkan ke teman sekamarnya untuk pergi menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun dengan diam dan menurut mengikuti permintaan, duduk dengan diam di sebelah Kris sambil mengirimkan senyuman kecil, meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri di sana seperti orang idiot.

"Duduklah!" Jongin menawarkan tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya pada Chanyeol, suaranya teredam karena mulutnya penuh dan dia jadi terdengar seperti tenggelam. Chanyeol terus berdiri di sana sambil melihat Kris mendekat dan berbisik dengan sangat dekat di kuping Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin duduk di sampingku?" Jongin bertanya sambil mencuatkan bibir bawahnya dengan imut. _Mengapa aku memiliki_ _ **feeling**_ _kalau dia mempelajari ini dari Chen?_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, kemudian tanpa berpikir duduk di sebrang Baekhyun dan Kris. Mereka terus berbisik, dan dalam keintiman mereka terlihat seperti pasangan atau semacamnya. Hal tersebut mengirimkan gigilan akan emosi negatif (karena Chanyeol masih belum tahu perasaan apa ini—perasaan yang menjadi aspek familiar dari _mood_ Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini kapan pun sedang bersama Baekhyun—atau dengan kata lain, kapan pun dia melihat Baekhyun bersama orang lain) ke tulang belakangnya.

Sejak kapan mereka menjadi sangat dekat?

Dia tidak sadar telah mengatakannya sampai Chen menjawab.

"Oh, kau tak tahu?" Dia juga berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh, seperti baik dia mau pun Jongin merasa tak sopan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol menunggu jawaban atau semacamnya. "Mereka menjadi dekat sekitar tahun kemarin, kalau tidak salah." Dia menyenggol Jongin, yang bersandar ke bawah untuk menyuap sesendok besar makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Benarkan? Benarkan?" Jongin mengangguk setuju sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa …" Chanyeol kehabisan kata. Apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan dengan Kris selama ini? Bagaimana dia bisa tak tahu, dan yang paling penting, mengapa Kris melakukan ini di belakangnya, padahal tahu sebanyak apa Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun?

Sedikit membuat frustasi, sebenarnya.

"Mereka memiliki kelas minor yang sama juga," Jongin menambahkan setelah dia selesai makan, "begitulah bagaimana mereka menjadi tahu satu sama lain dan menjadi lebih dekat."

"Ya ya." Chen melanjutkan sambil Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tertawa pada sesuatu yang Kris katakan. Ya, _tertawa_. Itu meninggalakannya dengan perasaan tak nayman dan hampir tak tertahankan mendidih di dalam perutnya. Itu membuatnya sangat jengkel.

"Juga, sepertinya alasan mengapa mereka sangat dekat karena mereka sedang mengerjakan projek dengan satu sama lain di kelas minor selama lebih dari setahun." Apa? Dan tak ada yang memberi tahuku mengenai ini?

"Tak ada yang memberi tahumu mengenai ini," Chen melanjutkan dengan sabar, seperti menjelaskan pada anak kecil, "karena kami tahu kau akan mengamuk. Justru, aku kaget Kris sangat terang-terangan menunjukkan hubungan mereka padamu!"

Chanyeol terdiam.

Dia akui—walau tak pernah dia akui—tapi kali ini dia akui, dia tidak membenci Baekhyun sebanyak biasanya.

Tapi jika itu betul, lalu mengapa dia merasa sangat gelisah?

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai mengabaikan Baekhyun, dan dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa. Mengapa dia sangat masam mengenai hal ini? Mengapa dia merasa sangat marah ketika melihat Kris dengan Baekhyun?

Dan mereka semakin sering dan sering bermain, mungkin karena Chanyeol mulai mengabaikan Kris juga. Atau mungkin mereka memang selalu menginginkan kesempatan untuk bicara, tapi karena takut melihat reaksi Chanyeol, mereka tak bisa melakukannya. Ini seperti _cinta_ terlarang, dan pemikiran itu membuat Chanyeol muak.

Tapi sekarang mereka bisa bermain kapan pun mereka mau, karena Chanyeol bereaksi persis seperti yang mereka takutkan juga, jadi mereka bisa pergi ke mana neraka dia tidak peduli.

Dia menyalahkan rasa marah ini pada di yang dikhianati Kris, dan cemburu pada Baekhyun dan posesif pada sahabatnya.

Tapi ketika kau cemburu pada seseorang, bukankah seharusnya kau merasa seperti ingin memukul dan menjauhkan mereka, sebagai gantinya dia malah ingin merebut orang yang lainnya dan membuat dia sendiri lebih dekat padanya?

Karena begitulah yang dia rasakan dengan Kris. Sejujurnya dia, terkadang hampir tak tertahan, ingin memegang sahabatnya dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah.

Atau mungkin ketika kau cemburu, kau merasa seperti itu, karena mereka telah mencampakkanmu untuk orang lain. Chanyeol tak tahu, karena biasanya dia tak merasa seperti ini.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasa seperti ini. _Sering_.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa ini. Dia memutuskan kalau ini bukan kecemburuan. Ya, kemungkinan bukan.

Tapi apa pun itu, Chanyeol tahu dia tidak akan berbicara pada Kris dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

.

Kris selamanya berterima kasih pada Byun Baekhyun

Walau mereka itu rekan untuk projek di kelas minor mereka, mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk membicarakan perasaan masing-masing, tetapi ketika Kris menghadapi batu emosional yang sangat besar, Bakehyun telah bersabar dan berogika dengannya. Walau telah merengek dan kekankkan mengenai hal-hal sampai pada titik di mana bahkan dia sendiri lelah mengenai hal itu, Baekhyun mendengarkan semua, semua kata melanturnya, lalu memberikan saran terbaik yang dapat ia berikan.

Mengapa Kris pergi ke Baekhyun bukannya Chanyeol? Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Setelah itu, mereka menjadi lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya, dan sekarang Kris merasa mereka seperti saudara yang hilang atau semacamnya.

Dia tahu ini tidak adil untuk Chanyeol, yang telah dekat dengannya lebih lama. Dia tahu Chanyeol peduli, lebih tahu dari dia yang mengetahui bagaimana mencintai Joonmyun, tapi masalahnya, tak peduli betapa inginnya Chanyeol membantu dan menyemangatinya, dia tidak memilki bakat. Jadi Kris bepikir mengabaikan sahabatnya itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Chanyeol, dia berpikir, kemungkinan akhirnya akan lupa mengenai dia. Tapi sahabatnya tidak melakukan itu, dan memastikan utnuk mengiriminya pesan setidaknya sehari sekali. Itu memberikannya semacam kenyamanan, tapi tetap tak dapat benar-benar melepaskan dirinya dari kesedihan, amarah, dan kebingungan.

Melihat Baekhyun setelah dia menghilang dari hidup orang-orang selama liburan telah membawa gelombang raksasa akan ketenangan padanya.

Juga, tasa terima kasih yang dia miliki untuk yang lebih kecil sangatlah hebat, dia merasakan hal tersebut seperti tak terbatas. Lagipula, karena dialah Kris sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya dia menyerah, dan sebagai gantinya dia sebaiknya menerima siapa itu Joonmyun dan menerima hobinya, dan memastikan, jika dia tidak menyetujui hobi ini, maka seharusnya dia mencoba dan merubah kebiasaan buruk dari orang yang dia cintai. Karena itulah yang kau lakukan untuk orang yang kau cintai—kau membantu mereka menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan kau membantu mereka untuk hidup di kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang dia beritahu pada diri sendiri, mengetahui menyukasi seks bukanlah hal yang sangat buruk tentunya (bagiamana pun juga,orang-orang memiliki hobi masing-masing) tapi dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk orang-orang.

Di meja makan, saat dia membisikkan sesuatu yang bodoh terjadi padanya selama Natal pada Baekhyun, sebuah bayangan jatuh mengenai figur mereka. Di sudut matanya, terlalu keasikan berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan mengabaikan tatapan geram Park Chanyeol, jadi dia tidak mendongak dengan benar-benar. Tapi tidak perlu melakukannya, karena dia akan mengenali Kim Joonmyun di mana pun, memberikan bagian mana pun dari tubuhnya (oke, mungkin hanya yang terlihat saja). Jantungnya hampir berhenti.

Mungkin dia telah duduk di sana menatap ruang ksoong untuk berapa lama siapa yang tahu, karena Baekhyun menyenggolnya dan mendesis:

"Sadarlah! Jangan jadi pengecut!" Baekhyun berbisik. Kris menggelengkan kepala.

"A-A-Aku tidak tahu …"

"Ayolah! Apa yang telah kau lakukan beberapa minggu yang lewat ini? Apa kau lelaki?" Kris tidak mengatakan apa pun, Baekhyun menyerah.

"Jadi Joonmyun-hyung, mengapa lama sekali?" Chen bertanya dan oh, betapa rindunya Kris untuk mendengar suara itu lagi …

"Mengapa kalian pindah?" Joonmyun balik membalas, suaranya pelan.

" _Well_ , sekarang saat kita telah lebih mengetahui satu sama lain, aku pikir merupakan ide yang pintar untuk menjadi bersama, sebagai grup yang besar." Chen menjelaskan. "Juga, tiga orang bisa menjadi sedikit membosankan … bagaimana pun juga, _seseorang_ selalu pergi melakukan sesuatu …"

"Nakal nakal~~" Jongin menambahkan, terkekek dengan Chen. Kris tidak bereaksi secara terlihat walau dia dapat merasakan rasa sakit dan kecemburuan tiba-tiba menusuk jantungnya. Dia bersumpah dapat melihat Joonmyun menjadi kaku (mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya), tapi karena terlalu fokus mencoba tetap tenang, dia tidak melihat Chanyeol menyenggol Jongin untuk mengingatkannya kalau Kris ada di sana. Tetap saja, melihat pencuri hatinya, Kris dapat mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah dia yang biasanya (tapi itu tadi, dirinya yang biasa _itu_ bagaimana?).

"Joonmyun-hyung~~~ Joonmyun-hyung~" Chen memanggil, seperti mencoba memperbaiki apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Joonmyun dengan terang-terangan mengabaikan dia.

"Sepertinya dia sedikit _moody_ hari ini …" Jongin berbisik.

" _Duh_! Kalau tidak, mengapa dia mengabaikan kita?" Chen balik berbisik.

Kris harap, apa pun yang membuat _mood_ Joonmyun jatuh, dia akan merasa lebih baik seiring hari berlalu. Karena Kris sadar, tak ada yang lebih penting dari kebahagiaan Joonmyun baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Joonmyun yang terakhir datang, ketika orang-orang telah menyelesaikan makanan mereka, dia masih setengah jalan menuju selesai. Baekhyun dan Kris dengan sengaja memakan makanan mereka dengan perlahan sehingga memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal dengan Joonmyun, tapi ketika Joonmyun pada gigitan terakhir, Baekhyun memasukkan seluruh sisa makanan ke dalam mulut, mengambil nampannya, dan berlari pergi, meninggalkan Kris untuk menghadapi dunianya sendiri.

 _God dammit._

Dia melihat Joonmyun berdiri, mengambil nampan, dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hatinya berpacu sangat cepat sampai dia susah memahami apa yang terjadi, karena _oh god_ ini Kim Joonmyun yang akan dia hadapi dan _oh god_ ini Kim Joonmyun yang akan dia ajak bicara.

 _Kim Joonmyun._

Dia ingin berdiri dan menjadi lelaki jantan yang telah dia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin menjadi berani bukan hanya untuk Kim Joonmyun, tapi lebih untuk dirinya sendiri, jadi dia bisa membuktikan bahwa perasaaannya pada Joonmyun bukanlah kekosongan.

Tapi saat melihat figur Joonmyun menghilang, dia menyadari sesuatu: Dia tidak bisa.

Dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kakinya membeku di tempat, jantungnya berlari maraton yang tak akan pernah mungkin berlari dengan dua kakinya. Dan _god dammit_ dia _bergetar_.

Kim Joonmyun terlalu bercahaya di depannya.

Tapi kemudian ada bagian darinya berbisik: _Apa gunanya kalau begitu, mengibakan dirimu sendiri selama bebrapa minggu yang lewat ini? Apa gunanya perasaanmu jika kau tidak akan melakukannya? Apa_ _ **guna**_ _nya?_

 _Kau akan menyesali hal-hal yang tak kau lakukan._

 _Dia akan bergerak menjauh dan menjauh dari genggamanmu._

Kris belum pernah merasa lebih takut dari ini dalam hidupnya, tapi kali ini, dia putuskan untuk menghalangi semua pemikiran negatif dari pikirannya dan berdiri dengan kaki terhuyung. Dunia kabur di sekitarnya, dan bahkan kakinya tak stabil, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak, memaksakan tangan bergetarnya untuk mengambil nampan itu, menaruhnya di nampan besar akan piring kotor, dan memaksa badan panjangnya untuk berlari, _berlari, berlari_.

Dia harus melakukan in.

Tidak, dia _ingin_ melakukan ini.

Saat meninggalkan kafeteria, dia melihat sekeliling dengan pasrah, jantungnya berteriak dan mengancam untuk meledak dari dada, dan _fuck_ dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini pada seseorang sebelumnya. Jika dia tidak melakukan ini, jantungnya akan memarahi selama sisa hidupnya.

Dia melihat Joonmyun berbelok di sekitar sudut, pergi menuju asrama.

Dia berlari ke sana seperti hidupnya bertaruh pada hal itu, karena _fuck_ , memang iya. Sangat bertaruh.

"Joonmyun!" Dia berseru. "Joonmyun!"

Dia melihat figur mungil itu berbalik, dan jantungnya terpenuhi dengan emosi intens yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia rasakan karena melihat wajah Joonmyun dengan jelas, kali ini tanpa harus mengintip dengan was-was. Dia berhenti di depan taksirannya, terengah dan mencoba menghentikan jantungnya yang berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"Joonmyun …" Kris memanggil, dan _oh god_ rasanya sangat nikmat untuk bisa merasakan nama Joonmyun di mulutnya. Dia sangat senang Joonmyun meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkannya.

"… Aku mencintaimu, Joonmyun." Mata yang lebih kecil melebar kaget, tanda pertama akan topeng tanpa emosinya hancur. Kris sadar dia tidak bernafas dengan benar. Dia dapat melihat bibir mungil Joonmyun terbuka, siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak, belum waktunya. Dia belum bisa mendengar penolakkan.

"Dengarkan aku." Dia menceploskan, belum siap untuk apa pun tapi benar-benar tidak siap akan penolakkan yang dia ketahui lebih dari ukuran tangannya akan datang, mendesah lega ketika Joonmyun menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaanku untuk mu itu bukanlah cinta monyet—setelah apa yang terjadi, dengan aku yang mengetahui kau adalah Moon Angel, aku sadar jika aku hanya memiliki ketertarikan belaka padamu, perasaanku akan berkurang dan pada akhirnya hilang. Mengetahui kau menjadi Moon Angel hampir tak berarti apa-apa bagiku, untuk seseorang yang hanya naksir dan memiliki ketertarikan kecil pada seseorang. Tapi tidak. Aku benar-benar kebalikannya.

"Aku merasa sakit, sangat sakit yang tak ku percaya dapat merasakannya. Rasa sakit itu hampir _tak tertahankan_ , Joonmyun, pemikiran akan melihatmu dengan orang lain, pemikiran belaka akan _memikirkan_ kau dengan orang lain. Aku tidak kuat. Kebanyakan, aku tidak kuat akan fakta bahwa kau memiliki sisi dirimu yang tak pernah ku tahu sebelumnya, bagian dirimu yang kau tunjukkan pada lelaki lain dan bukan diriku. Menyakitkan, seperti ribuan pisau di perut, dan aku ta bisa bernafas.

"Dan aku ingin kau tahu, aku tidak peduli apa yang ingin kau lakukan, atau berapa banyak sisi diri yang kau punya, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, dan aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Aku tak ingin mendapatkkan hatimu saja, tapi keseluruhan dirimu. Aku belum pernah merasakan ini pada siapa pun sebelumnya. Setiap kali aku jatuh untuk orang aneh (bukan mengatakan kau aneh, tentunya … hahahaha), aku tahu karena mereka memiliki sisi yang baik, aku bisa memlihat itu, tapi aku tak pernah membayangkan kau menjadi …

" _Anyway_ , seperti yang ku katakan, hatiku akan terus menolak setiap lelaki yang aku tertariki, selalu selalu setelah beberapa hari aku kehilangan ketertarikan. Tapi kau … kau berbeda. Sepertinya dulu aku tidak sadar apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya itu adalah takdir bagiku, walau jika bukan padaku. Bahkan jika kau tidak tertarik padaku, dan tak akan pernah tertarik.

"Tolak aku lagi dan lagi jika kau ingin, tapi kau tak akan menghentikkan ku. Aku akan menunggumu untuk balik mencintaiku, dan aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk membuatmu balik mencintaiku. Myeonnie, lihat saja, aku akan mendapatkan hatimu!" Dengan itu, dan bahkan tanpa menunggu reaksi atau respon Joonmyun, Kris berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi dengan kaku. Joonmyun melihat tepat saat dia berbelok di sudut, dan tidak melewatkan bagaimana Kris tersandung-sandung hingga berlari ketika dia pikir taksirannya tak melihat.

Sayang.

Jika Kris menunggu sedikit lebih lama, dia akan melihat tanda pertama akan senyuman di wajah mungil Joonmyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi oi oi …" Chen berbisik di kamar Jongin dan Joonmyun, menyenggol lengan Joonmyun. Jongin duduk di sisi lain Joonmyun, mata lebar.

"Aku dengar Kris-hyung mengungkapkan perasaan padamu!" Jongin berbisik. "Kris-hyung benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaan padamu!" Joonmyun tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya terus membca bukunya.

"Jadi, hyung, apa yang akan kau katakan?" Chen berbisik. "Kau tahu, jika dia memberikanmu kesempatan bicara." Awalnya, Joonmyun tak mengatakan apa pun.

"Kau akan menerima cintanya, kan?" Jongin memekik. Chen memukulnya, mengingatkan dirinya yang menjadi terlalu _girly_. Jongin menyadarkan diri dan berhenti. Joonmyun awalnya bersikap seperti mereka tak ada, tapi ketika dia memutar mata, Jongin dan Chen menjadi kaku, menunggu reaksi darinya.

"Tidak." Joonmyun membalas dengan halus sambil menutup buku. "Beruntung dia tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bicara. Aku akan menolaknya." Lalu dia berdiri, pergerakan itu membuat tangan Chen dan Jongin terkatuh ke sisi mereka.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh, kau pangeran dingin!" Jongin dan Chen mengatkan dengan keras, kemudian meledak dalam kekekkan.

"Kau dingin, pangeran dingin!"

"Dia jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang salah, _man_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang saat Kris dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti menempel layaknya lem, Chanyeol harus menemukan orang lain untuk bermain selama waktu luangnya. Tidak Sehun, karena akhir-akhir ini dia semakin dekat dan dekat dengan Tao dan Jongin, dan selain itu dia _lilttle shit_ (walau sungguh dialah yang Chanyeol punya); tidak Jongin karena alasan yang sama; tidak Chen karena dia selalu bersama Minseok, pergi keluar untuk kencan kopi mendiskusikan " _Chemistry_ ", yang 'ternyata' projek besar yang harus mereka lulusi dalam rangka untuk lulus Major mereka; tidak Lu Han karena tiba-tiba dia bersahabat dengan Yi Xing dan mereka ke sana ke mari mencari lawakan bagus untuk dibagi pada satu sama lain. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa Chanyeol ajak main, karena semua temannya sudah dengan yang lain …

Kecuali Kyungsoo.

Mungkin ini semacam anugrah, terjebak dengan Kyungsoo, yang memiliki teman lain tapi sepertinya mulai memilih untuk bermain bersama grupnya. Dulu, dia mungkin sangat gembira mengetahui diirinya berada di dalam situasi ini, tapi sekarang, walaupun dia masih semangat, ada perasaan amarah di dalam dirinya yang tak mau pergi, terutama kapan pun dia melihat Baekhyun dan Kris atau mendengar mengenai mereka.

Chanyeol mendesah. Mengapa dia memikirkan ini, ketika dia bisa bersama dengan taksiran yang lebih dari dua tahun? Memutuskan untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari pemikiran ini, Chanyeol mulai menusuk lengan taksirannya.

"Apa." Datang balasan,terlihat dingin tapi Chanyeol tahu itu hanya watak biasanya. Taksirannya mengerjakan tugas.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku bosan." Dia membalas, rengekkan tersembunyi di bawah nada suaranya.

"Yasudah main saja sendiri." Kyunngsoo menyarankan tanpa ekspresi, tak ada tanda rasa kasihan di suaranya.

"Kyungsoo-yah~~~" Suara Chanyeol benar-benar merengek sekarang. Awalnya, Kyungsoo terlihat seperti akan pergi mengabikannya, tapi pada akhirnya dia mendesah dan berbalik.

"Oke." Dia berkata, mata menusuk mata Chanyeol dengan cara yang membuat yang lebih tinggi hampir menyesal karena mengganggunya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Um …" Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka dia tiba di tahap ini, jadi sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Uh …"

"Ayo berkeliling." Kyungsoo menyarankan, kemudian berdiri, menepuk paha ber-jeans-nya. Semangat, dan ingin lepas dari pemikiran negatif akan Kris dan Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya keluar ruangan.

Ketika mereka di luar, saat itulah Chanyeol sadar dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Dia melepas, merasa lebih senang dari biasanya tapi pada waktu yang sama tidak sesenang yang dia kira akan rasakan jika memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Wow, udara dinginnya bagus, ya kan? Dan ada salju di mana-mana! Kita seperti berada di awan!" Dia berkomentar sambil mengambil nafas dalam, tersenyum lebar, berbalik ke Kyungsoo, yang menggigil dalam bentuk mungil, pipinya merah muda.

"Mengapa pipimu _pink_?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mendekat dan lebih membungkuk jadi dia sejajar mata dengan taksirannya. "Jika kau kedinginan,kita bisa kembali."

Saat ini dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menganggap Kyunsoo menggemaskan, dengan pipi merona dan bibir merah. Yang lebih kecil mengeluarkan nafas berat dan berbalik.

"Mari terus pergi."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan dia mulai sangat menyukai Chanyeol sampai hari pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol.

Walau dia membenci alkohol sampai ke tulang, entah bagaimana pemikiran bahwa itu pesta Chanyeol dan bukan pesta orang lain pada akhirnya telah membuat badannya bergerak menghampiri pesta Chanyeol, walau dia sudah menghabiskan Rabu sebelumnya dengan jalan dengannya untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.

Tak hanya itu, tapi _dare_ itu …

Itu hanya sebuah _dare_ , dia dulu tahu itu, dia tahu itu, dan tetap ketika dia melihat Park Chanyeol mencium mantan teman sekamarnya dan _slut_ -nya sekolah (seseorang yang telah berbagi ciuman dengan siapa tahu berapa banyaknya), dia melihat merah.

Sangat merah karena dia tak tahu telah pergi dari sana sampai dia dapat merasakan udara dingin di pipinya, tidak tahu bahwa dia sangat geram sampai dia telah mengkritik teman baiknya Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar.

" _Yang artinya, Kyungsoo-ah, dia tidak akan menyukai_ _ **slut**_ _terbaik sekolah, yang bibirnya ternodai dengan_ _ **cum**_ _dari penis yang tak terhitung dan bokongnya yang terkorupsi oleh lelaki yang bahkan tak bisa diingatnya."_

Tidak tahu sangat menyukai Chanyeol sampai dia sadar bahwa dia telah menurunkan derajat Baekhyun menjadi seseorang yang seharusnya tinggal di tempat sampah di pikirannya, sampai Baekhyun menjelaskan dirinya sendiri padanya tepat seperti yang dia gambarkan mengenai Baekhyun.

Cinta itu mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak memakai sepatu yang cocok untuk salju, dan sejujurnya dia terkadang membenci salju.

Mungkin berjalan-jalan merupakan ide yang buruk.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara, lebih menikmati kehadiran masing-masing. Chanyeol terkadang berkomentar, sering sebenarnya, kemudian dia akan terdiam, tapi bukannya menganggap dia menyebalkan (seperti yang akan dia lakukan pada kebanyakan orang yang banyak bicara), dia mengaggap itu menenangkan. Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya, bersama orang yang kemungkinan ditakdirkan denganmu.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan setengah waktu mencoba untuk menjaga keseimbangannya daripada mendengarkan juga. Tapi dia berusaha keras untuk melakukan keduanya. Mungkin dia bukan tipe yang _multitask_ , karena tepat setelah dia mencoba untuk menangkap apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, dia terpeleset.

Sebelum wajahnya menghantam lantai dan dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan taksirannya, sebuah tangan kokoh memegang lengannya.

"Hati-hati." Sebuah suara berat, serak terdengar di kupingnya, pegangan kuat menariknya ke atas dengan hati-hati saat Chanyeol melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang terbagi antara perhatian dan kesenangan. Merona, Kyungsoo memegang lengan Chanyeol tanpa berpikir untuk menyangga dirinya sendiri, kemudian melepas ketika dia sudah seimbang.

"Terima kasih." Dia bergumam, merinding ketika ingat betapa dekatnya Chanyeol, dan betapa berat suaranya terdengar.

Dia berusaha sangat keras untuk berhati-hati. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi sepatunya masih tidak ingin mendengarkan permintaan hatinya, dan dia tergelincir hampir setiap sepuluh langkah atau duapuluh langkah atau sekitar itu. Tapi setipa dia tergelincir, Chanyeol kemudian menangkapnya, bahkan lebih sabar, dengan tangan lembut, bibir mengerucut perhatian, dan mata penuh kesenangan (dia tidak menyadari pipi merona pada setiap ineraksi). Sampai biak Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Kyungsoo yang terjatuh itu tak dapat dihindari, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memgang lengan Kyunsgoo, bergerak sedikit ke belakang sampai tangan bebasnya menggerayang di lengan Kyungsoo yang lain, jaga-jaga jika dia jatuh sehingga rasa sakitnya akan berkurang baginya untuk berdiri lagi. selama itu, jantung Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti berpacu. Chanyeol sangat dekat, dia dapat merasakan kehangatannya, sangat dekat sampai dia bisa mencium deodorannya—apel dan vanilla, ya kan? Itu sangat seperti Chaneyol, memilih tipe sabun dan deodoran yang tak seksi.

Awalnya sedikit canggung dalam posisi ini berjalan melalui salju, dan Kyungsoo setengah berpikir uruk mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk kembali, karena kemungkinan tak nyaman utuk seseorang seperti Chanyeol untuk memegang lelaki yang tak dia sukai, tapi setelah sekian lama meragu, mereka menjadi lebih dan lebih nyaman dengan satu sama lain, sampai mereka tertawa bukannya tetap berdiam.

Inilah mengapa dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol—kesabarannya, keluguannya, kebaikan hatinya.

Dan Kyungsoo pikir, mungin berjalan-jalan di salju tidak buruk sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kembali ke asrama, takut dia kan mendapatkan _frostbite_ *, dia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk di dalam kamarnya. (*kerusakan kulit karena dingin ekstrim)

Baekhyun dan Kris.

Ada keheningan, yang sangat canggung Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Kemudian Baekhyun berbalik ke Kris dan mulai berbicara dengan pelan padanya, seperti Chanyeol tak ada.

Benar-benar geram, Chanyeol membanting pintu dan berjalan keluar dari lorong asrama.

Kris biasanya tak pernah datang ke kamar kecuali perlu.

Byun Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja seperti itu.

 _What the actual fuck_?!

Mereka duduk bersama di lantai dengan sangat dekat, intim dan entahlah. _Well_ , jika itu yang ingin mereka lakukan, maka carilah tempat yang lebih privasi untuk melakukannya!

 _God damn life. God dammit_.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah menurutmu dia kan baik-baik saja?" Kris bertanya, sedikit khawatir sambil meregangkan leher untuk mencari temannya takutnya dia kembali. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Idiot itu hanya cemburu."

"Cemburu? Untuk apa?"

"Apakah kau idiot juga?" Bakehyun mendesah. "Dia cemburu hanya karena kita berdua bersama. Kau sahabatnya, dan aku musuhnya. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa cemburu dan terkhianati?"

"Ku pikir dia sudah melupakannya, karena kalian terlihat cukup dekat—"

"Apa? Apa itu?" Baekhyun menginterupsi dengan keras, dan Kris kemudian diingatkan bahwa dia, juga, dalam penyangkalan akan fakta ini..

"Bukan apa-apa …"

"Betul. Aku sebaiknya tidak mendengar apa-apa." Kris memutar mata.

 _Tapi aku yakin Chanyeol tidak mudah cemburu seperti itu …_ Kris berpikir sendiri. _Dia tidak seposesif itu … ya kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di meja makan malam itu, Chanyeol masih geram. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat terjauh dari Kris dan Baekhyun, yang berarti dia kebetulan berakhir duduk di samping Joonmyun.

Mereka tidak berbicara, hampir seperti menyadari _mood_ satu sama lain.

Chen, si bermulut besar, tidak berhenti menggoda orang-orang mengenai hal-hal yang tak lucu. Bahkan yang lebih penting orang-orang berpikir itu lucu!

"Dengan bagaimana Kris dan Baekhyun bersama. Aku mengatakan mereka akan menjadi pasangan pertama dari grup kita!" Chen mengumumkan, dan semua orang hampir tertawa, setuju. Chanyeol bergetar marah, dan dari sudut matanya dia dapat melihat buku jari Joonmyun memutih karena memegang sendoknya terlalu erat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" Sehun menyela. "Baek-hyung dan Chanyeol selamanya!"

"Sama!" Tao setuju.

Apa?

Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, itu membuat berbagia hal lebih tertahankan, mendengarkan hal tersebut dari Sehun dan Tao.

"Tidak." Chen balik berargumen, menggoda nada suara jelas. "Pasangannya Baekhyun dan Kris, dan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo."

Apaaaaaaaaaaaa?!

Itu bagus …

" _God damn you_ , Chen-hyung!" Sheun berteriak. "Jelas kau tidak tahu _matchmaking_."

Chanyeol setengah setuju, pada bagian Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Oh diamlah, Sehun, setidaknya aku tidak men- _ship_ dirimu dengan Lu-hyung seperti yang orang lain lakukan!"

"…"

"… tapi aku men- _SHIP_ kau dengan Tao." Sehun merengek dan Tao setuju, dan keduanya terus berargumen akan keindahan men- _ship_.

"Pecundang," Chanyeol akhirnya bergumam sendiri, jengkel ketika sadar bahwa _ship_ Bakehyun dan Kris yang menang.

" _I know right_." Suara kecil setuju di sampingnya. Chanyeol berkedip kaget ketika melihat Joonmyun menusuk makanannya dengan geram. Mungkinkah …? Joonmyun … terpengaruh akan ini juga?

"Hyung." Chen memanggil. "Joonmyun-hyung."

Joonmyun tidak membalas. Chen pada akhirnya terdiam.

Seperti itu tidak cukup, di tengah-tengah makan malam, Chanyeol melihat Kris memberikan dagingnya ke Baekhyun, memberi tahu dia harus tumbuh lebih tinggi, dan dia melihat yang lebih kecil tersenyum dan dengan mengejek menusuk Kris dengan sisi yang bersih dari sumpitnya, kemudian menerima daging itu dan memakannya dengan patuh. _FUCK_ , adegan apa ini?! Seperti mereka pengantin baru atau semacamnya. Menjjijkkan. Carilah kamar. _Fuck you_. Tidak semua orang ingin melihat adegan cinta menjijikkanmu.

Chanyeol terus membenci mereka secara mental di kepalanya walau mereka hanya bertingkah sebagai teman yang peduli pada satu sama lain.

Jelas Joonmyun setuju, karena dia memasukkan semua makanannya ke dalam mulut sampai pipinya mengembung, mengambil nampannya seperti dia memiliki dendam, kemudian berjalan pergi dengan marah (dan tetap entah bagaimana dengan elegan), seperti dia disinggung dengan hebat.

Ada keheningan singkat sambil Kris melihatnya dengan kerinduan, Baekhyun sesaat terlupakan. Dan Chanyeol berpikir: _**yes**_ ¸seperti inilah seharusnya.

Tapi kemudian Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun memegang lengan Kris dan mendapatkan atensinya, membisikkan sesuatu padanya dengan ekspresi mirip dengan marah, alisnya menurun terlihat seperti kecemburuan. Apakah Baekhyun … menyukai Kris? Memiliki pemikiran tiba-tiba itu di pikiran, saat itulah Chanyeol meledak.

Melakukan yang sama seperti Joonmyun, Chanyeol bergegas keluar, merasakan perasaan intens semakin buruk dan buruk di dalam dirinya.

 _Damn it_!

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad):

aphroditears, aupaupchan, ay, Azzuree, baekbaek, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, baekhee2811, BaekheeByunnie, baekpupie, baekvelvet, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, cbsforlyfe, CBZAAY, Chanlie, Chanpagne, ChanBMine, chanxlatifaxbaek, chanyeolisbaekk, CYBH, daebaektaeluv, daeri2124, Dhea Park, dindinxoxo94, Dlajeng, Dwarfeu-B, Ereegtufe, Eka915, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, Glowixhan, Guest, Hepiyeol, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, littleloetlovi, Latifanh, LavenderCB, LuckyDeer, mashedpotato, maybae506, Mikaela Clavem, NLPCY, osh pcy (spasi ganti tititk), parkbaekhy, ParkChera, pengen tahu jeltot, Prk. Ns, RahmaIndirawati, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, tikayuan, tkxcxmrhmh, white morning glory, yeoletbaek, yeolibeun, yoon745, yousee.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N :

Maafkan Berry yang gak nepatin janji but im hella busy TT Berry gak bakal bikin janji lagi tapi pokoknya berry usahain untuk update. mudah-mudahan tak apa. maaf pasti pada kecewa. Sorry straws!

Buat yang baru baca, welcome~! ^^

Berry gak bisa banyak-banyak ini TN ada yang mesti dikerjain. Bye!

Xoxo,

Berry


	20. Aku Tidak Peduli

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

Akhir-akhir ini, bahkan saat malam, Chanyeol tidak berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan yang lebih kecil juga tidak mencoba berbicara dengannya.

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol merasa seakan ada sesatu yang hilang, dan sering dia merasa seperti dapat memukul seseorang.

Satu-satunya yang membuat _mood_ Chnayeol naik hanyalah ketika dia bersama Kyungsoo, yang menjadi lebih dan lebih dekat dengannya seiring hari berlalu.

Selama musik, hanya keduanya yang berkerja sama sementara Baekhyun pergi ke Kris unutk main, tapi bukan seperti Kyungsoo keberatan juga.

Selama memasak, mereka bekerja dengan tenang, dan tidak mengatakan apa pun pada yang lainnya, yang menurut Kyungsoo dan Jessica aneh.

Selama fisika, Chanyeol tidak datang sama sekali, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menutupi ketidak hadirannya.

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi, tapi tetap Chanyeol merasa lebih risau dari biasanya, meskipun seharusnya dia senang dengan kemajuan ini. Bagaimana pun juga, dia seharusnya (semacam) membenci Baekhyun. Dia telah menungu untuk lepas dari Baekhyun sejak mereka menjadi teman sekamar. Ya 'kan?

Saat makan malam, Kyungsoo akan berbicara pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya responsif dengan setengah hati, seperti Joonmyun. Karena grup itu sangat besar sekarang, tidak ada yang benar-benar menyadari.

Setiap waktu makan, Joonmyun akan makan dengan cepat kemudian berjalan pergi sendiri dengan cepat, wajahnya selalu tertarik ke bawah menjadi kernyitan. Chanyeol akan mengikutinya kemudian, alis bergerak ke bawah sebanyak rengutannya.

Kris awalnya akan mendongak khawatir pada Joonmyun, melupakan, kemudian melanjutkan makan.

Dan ketika tak ada yang melihat, Baekhyun melakukan yang sama pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin Kyungsoo megenal Chanyeol, semakin ia menyukai yang lebih tinggi itu.

Chanyeol tidak hanya memiliki sisi pemalu lugu ceroboh, senang bercanda melucu, dan perhatian saja, tapi juga memiliki sisi seksi (di mana kebanyakan terbuat dari suara beratnya).

"Hei~ kau memakai jam yang aku berikan." Kyungsoo memaparkan, menggerakkan jari-jarinya di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum.

"Ya. Itu karena jamnya keren." Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo memegangnya. "Termia kasih sudah memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun. Kapan ulang tahunmu?" Mata besar Kyungsoo berkedip, terkejut akan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku biasanya tidak merayakan—"

"Ayolah~~~" Chanyeol memohon, mengerucutkan bibir yang mulai sering Kyungsoo pikirkan. Kyungsoo mendesah. Sebenarnya dia mulai menambahkan _soft spot_ untuk taksirannya.

"… Baiklah. Tapi jangan kasih tahu siapa pun, oke? Aku benci keramaian." Karena melihat Chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias, dia tersenyum ringan. "12 Januari."

Membutuhan beberapa saat untuk Chanyeol memahami potongan baru informasi ini, mata besarnya mengedip dengan bodoh, kemudian dia terkesiap.

"Tunggu. Itu tinggal beberapa hari lagi!" Chanyeol memaparkan. Yang lebih kecil tersenyum nakal.

"Kau— … Apa yang kau inginkan? Untuk ulang tahunmu?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada. Chanyeol, itulah mengapa aku tidak ingin memberi tahumu. Aku tahu kau akan—"

"Ayolaaaaaaaaaaah …" Chanyeol melanjutkan, tahu hal tersebut bekerja dengan baik pada taksirannya. Kyungsoo mendesah lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau boleh memberikanku yang lainnya lagi." Chanyeol sekali lagi mengangguk dengan antusias.

"… Aku ingin kau." Chanyeol berkedip, merona, tapi Kyungsoo belum selesai. "… ada di sana di hari ulang tahunku. Seperti aku ada di sana di hari ulang tahunmu."

Chanyeol duduk di sana, takjub. Pipi Kyungsoo diwarnai _pink_.

"M-M-Maksudku, jika itu keterlaluan untuk diminta, kau tidak perlu mela—"

"Itu saja?" Chanyeol menyela. "Tak ada yang lain? Tidak mentraktirmu makan malam atau melakukan tugasmu atau—"

"Ya." Kyungsoo menunduk sambil lebih memerah, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan bahwa dia akan menghabiskan waktu satu hari. Berdua. Dengan Kyungsoo. "Hanya menghabiskan waktu seharian denganku itu tak apa. Atau setidaknya saat malam, karena kita berdua ada kelas pada hari itu, aku yakin."

"O-oke." Chanyeol membalas, sudah merencanakan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat ulang tahun ini ulang tahun yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo. Dia tiba-tiba bertekad untuk membuat ulang tahun ini menjadi yang terbaik yang pernah ada bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 _Mungkin permintaan itu berlebihan untuk dia._ Kyungsoo berpikir sendiri pada pagi dari ulang tahunnya. _Maksudku, aku tahu kita menjadi semakin dekat dan sebagainya, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa meminta dengan sangat berlebihandan sangat cepatpadanya …_

Sedikit tak tenang, tapi sangat semangat, Kyungsoo pergi ke kelas di hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol cukup yakin semuanya telah siap.

Dia tahu bahwa sedikit aneh untuk tiba-tiba mengenakan jas untuk ulang tahun seseorang, jadi sebagai gantinya dia memillih untuk memakai _hoodie_ dan _ripped jeans_.

^Chanyeol: datang ke kamarku ketika kau sudah siap.

Alasan untuk itu karena Baekhyun pergi melakukan hal lain, kemungkinan dengan pacar terbarunya Kris. Beberapa menit kemudian, tasksirannya membalas.

^Kyungsoo: akan berangkat dalam beberapa menit.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak sangat cepat sambil dengan cepat dia menyalakan lilin di mejanya, meja yang dia tarik ke tengah-tengah kamar. Lalu mematikan lampu dan mengambil kue dari kotaknya.

Mudah-mudahan ini cukup untuk malam yang dapat membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan yang lain untuk taksirannya.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Jantung berpacu. Chanyeol bangun dan bergegas ke sana, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintunya.

"Mengapa sangat gelap?" Adalah hal pertama yang Kyungsoo kataan. Kemudian ketika dia melangkah masuk, matanya melebar terkejut sambil mereka berlari meghampiri lilin dan kue itu.

"Chanyeol …" Nada suara Kyungsoo terbagi antara pengkhiantan dan takjub sambil berbalik dan mendongak pada teman terdekatnya baru-baru ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menuntun Kyungsoo di bahu menuju meja.

"… Tidak." Kyungsoo membalas dengan menggoda, lalu membiarkan dirinya didudukkan oleh Chanyeol. "Tapi Chanyeol … Kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku ingin." Chanyeol menyela, kemudian memijat bahunya.

"Kau mengingkari janji."

"Aku di sini, seperti yang aku janjikan, dan aku melakukan ini semua bukan karenamu. Aku melakukan ini semua untuk harga diriku sebagai teman baik." Chanyeol balik membalas, menggunakan lebih banyak tenaga untuk menekan bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang pelan.

"…"

"Jadi, _my dear_ Kyungsoo, kau ingin ulang tahunmu dirayakan seperti apa?"

"Apa kau akan menyanyikan _happy birthday_ untukku?" Kyungsoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol, yang jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat karena betapa besarnya mata itu.

"… Mungkin lain kali." Chanyeol terkekek dan tangannya meninggalkan bahu Kyungsoo dan dia meraih untuk mengambil gitar. "Tapi aku akan memainkannya untukmu. Bagaimana?"

"Apakah seseorang menjadi sedikit malu?" Kyungsoo menggoda. Chanyeol tertawa, dan walaupun Kyungsoo memintanya untuk bernyanyi, dia tidak akan memberikannya, sebagai gantinya dia memetikkan ' _happy birthday_ ' di gitarnya. Kyungsoo ikut bernyanyi dan Chanyeol me- _lip sing_ -kan lagu itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menganggumi suara Kyungsoo dan wajah rileks dan bahagianya ketika dia bernyanyi.

Ketika mereka menyelesaikannya, Kyungsoo meniup lilin di kue itu. Mungkin kekuatan dari tiupannya terlalu besar, karena dia berakhir dengan meniup setiap lilin di atas meja yang menyinari kamar kecuali satu.

"Eieieieieiei …" Keduanya berdiri dengan cepat saat kamarnya menjadi lebih gelap, kemudian keduanya bercerewet menghampiri lilin. Ketika mereka menyalakan lilin lainnya lagi, mereka sekarang sadar betapa kekanakannya mereka, khawatir akan hal sepele, dan tertawa dengan riang.

Chanyeol kemudian mengatakan pada Kyungsoo untuk duduk diam, bahwa hanya dia yang melayani semuanya malam ini. Dia memotong kuenya menjadi potongan kecil, kemudian menaruh beberapa di piring sebelum mengopernya ke yang lebih muda (yang sekarang seumuran dengannya).

"Jadi sekarang apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, ada sedikit nada menggoda di suaranya. "Kau akan menyuapi ku?"

"… Kau ingin?" Chanyeol bertanya serius, dan Kyungsoo merona, berterima kasih cahaya lilinya cukup redup untuk menutupi rona di wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol mengambil sesendok penuh dan membawanya ke bibir berbentuk hati Kyungsoo, yang terbuka patuh sambil Kyungsoo menyuap kue itu ke dalam mulut berbentuk hatinya.

"Kau suka?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir, dan mendesah lega ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mata lebar dan pipi menggembung.

"Kau seperti bayi." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengambil sesendok penuh lainnya dan menekannya ke bibir Kyungsoo lagi, melihat mata lebar itu menatap matanya dalam antisipasi dan lugu. Entah mengapa, itu membuat ingin menyayangi. Chanyeol terkekek sebelum menggunakan sendok untuk menjajaki bibir bawah Kyungsoo. "Katakan ahh—"

Saat itu juga, pintunya terbuka, menganggetkan keduanya untuk mendongak, membeku di tempat.

Byun Baekhyun menatap adegan di hadapannya.

Ada keheningan singkat, dan dalam cahaya redup Chanyeol tidak yakin apa yang dilihatnya, tapi dia bersumpah ada sesuatu yang berubah di wajah Baekhyun sebelum dia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

"…." Mendadak, _mood_ Chanyeol tenggelam ke bawah di dalam laut, dan dia menaruh piring dan sendoknya. Hanya dengan melihat Byun Baekhyun membuat dirinya sangat jengkel.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya, dan Chanyeol mendesah sebelum mengeluarkan senyuman.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan ulang tahun Kyungsoo dengan sikap stinkynya, jadi dia memilih untuk setidaknya memperlihatkan yang baik.

"Apa kau akan terus menyuapiku—"

"Hei, mengapa aku tidak memberikan kadomu sekarang?" Sepertinya itu mengalihkan Kyungsoo, yang berkedip kaget.

"Apa? Kau membelikanku kado juga?"

"Ya." Chanyeol pergi ke tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Makanlah kuenya sementara aku mencari kado."

Saat dia mencari di tas, dia menemukan kadonya dan mengopernya ke Kyungsoo.

"Ini semacam _wristband bracelet._ " Kyungsoo berkata sambil memutarnya, dan tersenyum. "Di sini tertulis ' _fighting_ '!"

"Ya …"Chanyeol mengusap kepala. "Aku tidak tahu betul apa yang harus diberikan untukmu, jadi aku membeli ini, untuk menyemangati belajarmu dan sebagainya. Dan menyanyimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kau tidak bisa memberikanku hadiah yang lebih baik dibandingkan yang kau berikan hari ini. Terima kasih banyak."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sebagai balasannya.

"Aku senang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun tidak kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol terbangun bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dia dapatkan untuk ulang tahun Jongin. Saat dia menolehkan kepala, semua pemikiran akan Jongin menghilang dan digantikan dengan teman sekamarnya, yang masih absen.

 _Ke mana anak itu?_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, marah sambil mengambil ponsel, siap untuk menelepon Bakehyun.

Lalu menghentikkan dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa keberadaan Baekhyun harus penting baginya? Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri! Dan jika dia tidak bisa, maka yang dia harus lakukan adalah mencari Kris! Baekhyun tidak butuh kepeduliannya. Lagipula dia tidak akan menyadarinya.

Masih marah dan frustasi, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Dia memang tak peduli juga.

Dia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang ke-20, dia berbaring di kasurnya, pikiran terpenuhi dengan cara yang bahkan dengkuran Chen tidak dapat mengganggunya.

Chanyeol mulai menggalikan tempat spesial untuk dirinya sendiri di hati Kyungsoo.

Kebaikannya, keinginannya, semua akan dirinya, mampu menyentuh Kyungsoo di mana pun. Dia tahu, ketika lebih mengenal Chanyeol, bahwa semakin dia mengenal Chanyeol, semakin pada akhirnya dia akan menyukainya.

Tapi serkarang, pada malam keduanya merayakan ulang tahunnya, berdua, adalah malam yang menentukan perasaannya.

Kyungsoo jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta dengan lelaki tinggi bodoh yang kelihatannya dingin dengan alis berkonsentrasi dan manta intens, tapi sebenarnya hanya seseorang yang ceroboh dan canggung dan pada waktu yang sama tak pedulian dan diam-diam melakukan sesuatu. Jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang telah menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu hanya untuk memastikan Kyungsoo menikmati ulang tahunnya, memastikan Kyungsoo tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian dan bosan tanpa kado. Dia memakai _bracelet_ yang Chanyeol berikan, merasakan besi dingin akan kata ' _fighting_!' di ujung jarinya, dan menutup mata, mengenang momen dirinya dan Chanyeol sepanjang malam ini, lagi, lagi dan lagi di pikirannya.

Sampai dia jatuh tertidur dengan senyuman, dan memimpikan tentang dunia di mana tak ada apa pun dan tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dia dan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika dia pergi untuk sarapan, Kris duduk sendiri di sana. Kelegaan berada padanya karena Baekhyun tidak duduk dengan Kris lagi, tapi ketika duduk di bangku biasanya, dia sadar bahwa ini mungkin situasi yang lebih buruk.

Jika Baekhyun tidak dengan Kris, lalu dia dengan siapa?

"Chanyeol." Kris memanggil, menggarayanginya. "Bicara padaku."

 _ **God damn you**_ _teman macam apa kau?_ Chanyeol terang-terangan mengabaikannya. Kris mendesah dan bergerak kembali ke bangkunya.

Joonmyun mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeo lagi, dan terkadang Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah Kris suka Joonmyun atau Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, Kris selalu memiliki selera yang aneh dan Baekhyun cukup aneh. Cukup aneh dan cukup menyebalakan dan cukup mengganggu.

Ketakutan mencakar dalam dirinya dan dia menyenggol Joonmyun, yang mendengkur dalam menjawab, berarti _mood-_ nya lebih baik dari biasanya jika dia tidak mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Duduk di sampingnya?" Chanyeol berbisik.

"… Siapa?" Walau Joonmyun menanyakan pertanyaan ini, keduanya tahu siapa yang dia bicarakan.

"Ayolah. Ini kesempatanmu. Siapa yang tahu kapan orang ketiga itu akan kembali lagi?" Sedikit keterlaluan memanggil Baekhyun seperti itu, tapi terus kenapa? Itu benar. _Fuck_ Baekhyun dan kemampuannya untuk menggoda lelaki _random_ dan siapa yang tahu siapa yang akan dipikat selanjutnya.

Joonmyun terdiam.

"Baekhyun bukan orang ketiga." _Ya betul. Kita berdua tahu itu aku tahu kau tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru kau katakan_.

"Terserah Baekhyun melakukan apa aku tidak peduli. Pergi ke sana sebelum si idiot itu mencurinya darimu lagi."

Pada akhirnya, Joonmyun berdiri dan berbalik ke Chanyeol.

"Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau sangat peduli mengenai kehidupan asmaraku." Dia mengatakan sambil menangkat alis. "Atau …"

"Kau mempedulikan kehidupan asmaramu sendiri?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Joonmyun mengambil nampannya dan bergerak pergi, meninggalkan yang lebih muda termangu diam, di mana dia tidak melihat tatapan rasa syukur di wajah Kris yang dilemparkan ke arahnya ketika Joonmyun duduk di sampinya dan mulai makan dalam diam, masih mengabaikan eksistensi Kris.

Dia tidak peduli. Chanyeol tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup itu payah. Chanyeol berpikir sambil berbaring di kasur setelah sebuah hari yang panjang akan kelas dan aktivitas klub dengan keabsenan Baekhyun. Bukan itu ada hubungan dengannya juga. Baekhyun tidak berarti apa pun baginya. Dia tahu Baekhyun telah kembali ke kamar, karena dia dapat mencium jumlah berlebihan akan sampo dan _body wash_ madu berhembus melalui udara ketika dia kembali sore itu.

 _Mungkin mandi akan membuatku semangat._ Dia berpikir sendiri.

Tapi sebelum dia bahkan dapat keluar dari kasurnya, pintunya terbuka secepat kemarin malam.

Bakehyun berjalan masuk dengan tak benar.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Chanyeol berteriak sebelum dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia menunjukkan kepeduliannya? Dia memang idiot. Langkah Baekhyun tak seimbang sambil melangkah menuju lemarinya, kemudian mulai mencari bajunya.

"Mengapa kau peduli?" Baekhyun berseru, suara terikat dengan kelelahan. "Bermainlah dengan taksiran imut menggemaskanmu!"

"…. Kau berbicara seperti salahku kau tidak kembali tadi malam?! Logika _shit_ macam ap—"

"Logika _shit_?" Baekhyun berdiri, dan Chanyeol dapat melihat sedikit ringisan ketika dia melakukannya. Dia tertawa dengan dingin, kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana itu?"

"Apa? Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apakah nikmat menyetubuhi Do Kyungsoo? Apakah itu seperti yang kau mimpikkan?" Suara Baekhyun penuh dengan kejengkelan dan kekesalan. Kenyataan mendatangi Chanyeol dan wajahnya tersimpul.

"Kau menjijikkan." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, bertanya-tanya dari mana pemikiran kotor itu datang. Tidak pernah _sekali_ pun pemikiran itu melintas di pikirannya! Melakukan _itu_ … dengan Do Kyungsoo? Baekhyun berbalik dan mulai mengganti baju, kemudian tiba-tiba terkikik plean.

"Jadi seperti itu aku terlihat di matamu?" Chanyeol berkedip saat sadar bagaimana Bakehyun telah menganggap kata-katanya. "Itu betul. Aku kotor, dipakai, dan didaur ulang. Tapi tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah menodai cahaya mu." Dengan itu, dia bergegas menuju pintu.

"Baekhyun, bukan itu—" Chanyeol mulai, tapi sebelum dapat menyelesaikannya, pintunya terbanting dan Baekhyun hilang.

"Yasudah! Pergilah ke Kris kalau begitu! Bukan seperti aku membutuhkanmu juga!" Chanyeol berseru pada pintu, kemudian mendesah, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia merasa sangat tak bahagia akhir-akhir ini.

Dia tidak peduli menegenai ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tenang dengan bermain gitar, dia bergerak untuk mengambil baju yang Baekhyun telah gunakan dan dimelemparnya ke lantai, tapi saat melakukan itu, dia menemukan sesuatu yang agak tidak benar.

Celana itu ternodai sesuatu yang putih seperti susu.

Chanyeol mengangkatnya ke hidung.

Seks.

Efek menenangkan sebelumnya tidak membantu sama sekali, dan dia dapat merasakan amarah bangkit dalam dirinya seperti _roller coaster_ dadakan, tak pernah begitu intens sebelumnya.

 _Mengapa dia melakukan ini lagi?_ Mungkin hobi tidak dapat benar-benar dihentikan.

Tapi _god dammit_ , memikirkan Baekhyun menjadi intim dengan lelaki lain membuatnya sangat jengkel. _God dammit_ itu membuatnya sangat sangat jengkel—

"Chanyeol?" Sebuah suara kecil terdengar dari pintu, dan Chanyeol mendongak. Tapi itu tidak ada guannya juga, karena semuanya kabur dia tidak dapat melihat apa pun.

"Chanyeol!" Suara itu terdengar seperti Kyungsoo dan dia merasakan tangan mungil memgang bahunya. "Chanyeol, ada apa?"

 _Apa maksudmu, ada apa? Tidak ada apa-apa, kecuali aku merasa sangat marah aku hanya ingin menghancurkan semua yang ada di pegangan—_

"Aku baik-abik saja."

"Kau _tidak_ baik-baik saja, Chanyeol, kau menangis!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo, baik-baik saja!" Tapi perasaan apa ini, yang terus membawa banyak sekali air mata ke matanya, dan semacam perasaan berat tak tertahan di hatinya? Apakah ini bagian dari fase?

"Kyungsoo, tinggalkan aku sendiri …" Chanyeol bergumam, merasakan tetesan air mata jatuh ke karpet setiap detiknya.

"Chanyeol—"

"Kyungsoo. _Please_." Dia hanya ingin ditinggal sendirian. Dia tidak ingin melihat siapa pun sekarang.

Tanpa kata, Kyungsoo berdiri, dan melalui kekaburan itu dia dapat melihat taksirannya pergi tanpa suara.

Ketika pintu tertutup, dia mengusap matanya dengan mati-matian, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mulai menangis.

Lemah. Sangat lemah. Semua karena sebuah fase bodoh.

Tapi sebuah fase seharusnya bukan menjadi sesuatu yang menyayat bagian hatimu sedikit demi sedikit, hari demi hari. Tidak seharusnya membuatmu sangat frustasi, sangat terliputi dan sepenuhnya sangat marah sampai hampir tak tertahankan.

Tapi setidaknya dia dapat menangisinya. Setidaknya dia daat mengekspresikannya melalui air mata, dan kemudian hatinya akan merasa lebih baik. Dia ingat apa yang Chen katakan mengenai Baekhyun …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Dia menyimpan semuanya sendiri." Chen berkata, mendesah. "Setelah minggu yang amat penting itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis."_

" _Dia biasanya cengeng, kau tahu, ketika aku pertama bertemu dengannya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ini membuat Chanyeol kewalahan, maka bagaimana Baekhyun merasakannya, untuk menyimpan semuanya di dalam selama lima tahun?

Hatinya pasti berdarah.

Mendesah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjadi jantan. Dia mengambil pakaian-pakaian Baekhyun dan menaruhnya ke dalam mesin cuci, walaupun dia memiliki keinginan kuat untuk membakar semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di kasurnya, hati tersakiti.

Dia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai membuat Chanyeol menangis sepert itu.

Menyakitkan, melihat mata yang bersinar dengan indah dibanjiri air mata, dan kepala itu terus-menerus ke bawah. Kyungsoo berharap dia dapat menjadi seseorang yang menyembuhkan Chanyeol, menyemangatinya. Tapi malah, dia hanya menjadi sebuah beban.

Yang paling membuatnya sakit adalah, ketika Chanyeol berbicara, dia terdengar sangat tak berdaya, frustasi, marah, dah sedih—penuh dengan emosi yang Kyungsoo tahu dia tak dapat membantu.

Siapa pun dan apa pun yang dia tangisi, dia pasti sangat peduli pada hal tersebut.

Dan walaupun merupakan pemikiran buruk pada situasi seperit ini, Kyungsoo harap dia dapat membuat Chanyeol merasakan lebih banyak emosi seperti itu suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak ada di sana selama makan malam.

Joonmyun duduk dengan Kris lagi, dan Chanyeol merasa iri melihat mereka berdua, bahkan jika mereka hanya berbicara dengan pelan.

Chanyeol duduk sendiri, tidak merasa lapar dan hanya menusuki makanannya sampai seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil duduk di samping Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi mendengkur dalam membalas.

"Apa pun yang membuatmu merasa _down_ , jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara, aku di sini, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

Dia tahu itu. Dia tahu ada orang yang peduli. Tapi sekarang, apa yang dia butuhkan bukan dukungan dari orang lain, dia hanya butuh … dia tidak tahu apa yang dia butuhkan.

"Aww, lihat siapa yang sedang bermesraan di sana …" Chen menunjuk dengan keras sambil semuanya berbalik ke Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, yang langsung melihat ke kejauhan, merona.

"Hyung, kau harus menghentikkan fantasimu."Sehun berbicara sambil mengupas kulit apelnya acuh tak acuh.

"YA—" Tao mulai, tapi Sehun menyelanya.

"Kita semua tahu yang benar itu ChanBaek."

Ada keheningan.

"Kau mau perang _shipping_?" Chen menantang nada suara bermain-main. Sehun menghantamkan tangannya ke meja.

"Aku akan melihatmu kalah!"

"Oi!" Lu Han berbisik sambil menyenggol Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo pergi terlebih dahulu untuk sebuah aktivitas, dan Chanyeol mendengkur. "Siapa yang lebih kau suka? Kyungsoo, atau Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mendengkur lagi dalam menjawab. Lu Han memanyunkan bibir dan kembali utnuk menggangu Minseok.

Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa pun lagi.

Tapi bukan seperti dia peduli juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun juga tidak kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tidak peduli.

Dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad):

aphroditears, aupaupchan, ay, Azzuree, baekbaek, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, baekhee2811, BaekheeByunnie, baekpupie, baekvelvet, baepupie, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, cbsforlyfe, CBZAAY, cchii, Chanlie, Chanpagne, ChanBMine, ChanBaekXing69, Chanbelong2baek, chanxlatifaxbaek, chanyeolisbaekk, CYBH, daebaektaeluv, daeri2124, desyana6104, Dhea Park, dindinxoxo94, Dlajeng, Dwarfeu-B, elbetsyy, elisabethlaurent12399, Ereegtufe, Eka915, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, Glowixhan, Guest, Hepiyeol, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, littleloetlovi, Latifanh, LavenderCB, LuckyDeer, mashedpotato, maybae506, Mikaela Clavem, nadivarahma6104, NLPCY, osh pcy (spasi ganti tititk), parkbaekhy, ParkChera, pengen tahu jeletot, ParkBaeko, Prk. Ns, RahmaIndirawati, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, Selepy, seseoh, SexYeol, Shintaaulia23, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, tikayuan, tkxcxmrhmh, ukebaeknc, white morning glory, woo jizii, yeoletbaek, yeolibeun, yoon745, yousee.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N :

Straws! TT maafin berry.

Tapi ini udah update kok. Oia kalau readers baru belum kecantum di atas maaf ya. Ini berry di hp gitu jadi agak susah.

Chap ini sama kemaren tuh emang flat. Tapi kalian tunggu aja selanjutnya. Blehmeh bukan tipe yang suka berlama lama ada konflik kok. So stay tune straws!

Pokoknya kalain jangan menyerah(?) dengan berry ya. Berry usahain untuk terus update. Untuk pertanyaan pertanyaan nanti ada chap khusus, jadi di sana aja yaaa. Maaf.

Readers baru selamat dataaang! yang baru review juga tak apa kok berry ngerti malah makasih udah mau review /nangis/

Sekian dulu deh

Xoxo,

.

.

.

Berry


	21. Fix You

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

300417

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol bangun merasa buruk.

 _God damn it_ , mengapa Byun Baekhyun tak ada di sini lagi?

Bukan dia peduli. Byun Baekhyun dapat melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan.

Tapi bahkan saat memikirkan ini, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon Kris, satu-satunya orang yang berbicara dengan Baekhyun, atau bersamanya, semalam. Entah mengapa, dia muak merasa sangat marah pada sahabatnya, yang harus diakui, dia rindukan, dan dia muak bersembunyi dan memikirkan yang buruk mengenai apa pun.

Sekarang saatnya dia menghadapi dan menjadi dewasa.

Fase ini mengenai hal itu, 'kan? Tumbuh?

Biasanya, Kris tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya kecuali dia menelepon beberapa kali, dan ketika mengangkatnya, dia akan berbicara dalam suara mengantuk dan kesal.

Tapi kali ini, dia mengangkat.

" _Halo?"_ Suara itu sedikit mengantuk, tapi juga gugup, dan hampir penuh harap.

"Kris." Chanyeol membalas, berharap jawabannya tidak terdengar terlalu kasar. "Di mana Baekhyun?"

Ada keheningan.

"… _Kau menelepon ku jam 8 pagi untuk menanyakan Baekhyun?"_ Chanyeol dapat mendengar nada tersinggung di suara Kris. _"Kau tidak ingin berbaikan denganku?"_

"Kris, menurutku yang lebih penting itu—"

" _Aku akan tidur sekarang, dah—_ "

"Kris!" orang di sebrang sambungan itu mendesah.

" _Mengapa kau bertanya padaku?! Aku tidak tahu di mana dia."_

" _What the fuck_? Bukannya kalian teman tapi mesra?" Chanyeol tahu dia terdengar marah dan pahit, tapi dia tidak peduli. Tidak ketika Baekhyun tak ditemukan di mana pun.

" _Apa? Apa yang telah ku beri tahu padamu? Ku bilang aku mencintai Joonmyun!"_ Chanyeol terdiam. _"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir, kalau aku berteman dengan musuhmu itu berarti aku harus mencintainya juga?"_

" _Well_ , kelihatannya seperti—"

" _Tidak ada yang berpikir seperti itu!"_

"…"

" _Sejujurnya, Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah tahu kau orang yang seperti ini. Ku pikir kau lebih tak memikirkan apa pun daripada itu. Sejujurnya, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun—"_

"Jadi kau tidak tahu di mana dia?" Chanyeol menginterupsi, tapi merasa lega karena mendengar Kris tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada Baekhyun atau apa pun. Dia merasa seperti beban telah diangkat dari bahunya. Tapi masih ada beban setidaknya satu lagi.

" _Tidak! Kami teman dekat, tapi kami tidak perlu mengetahui semuanya tentang satu sama lain! … Tunggu, bukannya dia teman sekamarmu? Bukan seharusnya kau tahu—"_ Sebelum dia dapat melanjutkan, Chanyeol menutup sambungan.

 _Apa? Kalau begitu di mana dia?_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat kontaknya (karena dia menyimpan kontak Baekhyun sebagai sebuah kenyamanan, bukan karena ingin), dan jarinya menggerayang di nama Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun juga, tepat saat dia akan meneleponnya, dia ragu.

 _Tunggu. Aku tidak peduli._

 _Aku tidak memperdulikan dia._

Chanyeol menatap layarnya, melihat huruf besar akan 'BYUN BAEKHYUN' bersinar bersamaan dengan layar, sebuah nama yang dengan cepat melekat pikiran ketika dia mulai membencinya. Sekarang, dia bisa berada di mana saja, entah dalam bahaya atau tidak, entah dia butuh bantuan atau tidak. Dan di sini dia, memikirkan hal ini ketika teman sekamarnya berpotensial dalam bahaya?

 _Tentu saja kau peduli. Sadarlah._

 _Lakukan saja._

Lakukan saja.

Mengeluarkan geraman frustasi, Chanyeol menekan nama Baekhyun, dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke kupingnya. Yang dia dengar bukanlah tut tut dari telepon, tapi lebih kepada jantung berpacu yang _tidak akan berhenti_. Dia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat sampai dia setengah berpikir untuk memutus sambungan. Setelah satu menit penuh akan tak ada yang mengangkat. Chanyeol merasa lebih gelisah, dan dia memutus sambungan, dan menelepon algi. Kali ini, tidak ada yang mengangkat juga.

Pada panggilan ketiga, seseorang mengangkat.

"H-Halo?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan gugup, melupakan alasan mengapa pada awalnya dia menelepon.

"… _Siapa kau."_ Orang yang mengangkat bukan Baekhyun, tapi lebih, seseorang dengan suara tangguh dan kasar. Jantung Chanyeol berpacu lebih cepat, tapi kali ini karena takut.

"Di mana Baekhyun? Apa ayang kau lakukan padanya?" Chanyeol menuntut, lebih menekan ponsel ke kuping, seakan dapat membantunya untuk mendengar Baekhyun.

"… _Santai, kau_ _ **dumb fuck**_ _."_ Lelaki itu membalas. _"Dia tidur."_ Chanyeol mendesah lega, tapi kemudian dia menemukan masalah lainnya.

"Apa? Di mana? Aku bersumpah, jika kau—"

" _ **Dude**_ _, tenanglah!"_ Orang itu merasa sedikit jengkel. _"Kami bersetubuh sepanjang malam, dan sekarang dia sangat lelah tertidur di kasurku! Apa masalahmu? Kau ayahnya atau semcamnya?"_ Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya tenggelam **.** _ **Well fuck you**_ _lelaki tua, kau pikir melakukannya dengan Bakehyun dapat membuat kalian menjadi dekat? HUH?!_ Chanyeol mengontrol dirinya.

"Aku bukan ayahnya—"

" _ **Well**_ _kau terdengar seperti ayahnya."_ Ada suara bergeser, dan Chanyeol mendengar _'Seseorang meneleponmu'_ yang jauh, kemudian lebih banyak suara bergeser. _"_ _ **Well**_ _, karena kau sangat ingin berbicara dengannya, nih."_

"Aku tidak ingin—" _Mengetauhi dia bukan di suatu tempat yang bahaya saja sudah cukup. Walau dia seharusnya tidak menyetubuhi sembarang orang._

" _Halo?"_ Ini suara Baekhyun, dan jantungnya berpacu dan wajahnya menjadi merah _oh god_ mengapa dia melakukan ini padanya—

"… Halo—"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Jangan ditutup!" Chanyeol menceploskan, dan ada henti sejenak lainnya di sebrang sambungan.

" _Apa yang kau inginkan?"_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lelah.

"Dengar, menagpa kau tidak pulang tidur di kasurmu _sendiri_ , seperti anak baik?" Chanyeol mendengar Bakehyun tertawa di sebrang sambungan.

" _Apa? Bukannya ini yang selalu kau ingnkan?"_ Baekhyun membalas, kemudian mengatakan _'Sampai jumpa nanti, aku harus pergi'_ yang jauh ke lelaki itu sebelum Chanyeol mendengar sesuatu seperti pintu tertutup. _"Untuk mengeluarkan semua kotoran dari sistemmu?"_

"Baekhyun, ini bukan—"

" _Ini bukan apa? Kau ingin mengatakan aku suci sekarang? Atau aku tidak ternodai?"_ Baekhyun terkekek lagi, dan betapa Chanyeol membencinya—membeci tawaan pahit yang tidak memberikan apa pun selain perasaan buruk dalam dirinya. _"Aku melakukan apa yang selalu kau inginkan. Aku memberikan apa yang selalu kau inginkan."_

"Dan apa yang aku inginkan?"

" _Aku keluar."_ Datang jawaban. _"Keluar dari kehidupan suci, bersih, tidak dipenuhi apa pun selain pelangi dan hujan emas dan_ _ **unicorn**_ _lembut. Di mana kau bisa hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Kyungsoo."_

"Tapi itu bukan yang selalu ku inginkan." Chanyeol menyerang.

" _Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, kalau bukan ini?"_ Baekhyun balik menyerang. Chanyeol terdiam

Dia tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan.

Dia ingin Kyungsoo, tapi tidak. Dai ingin hujan emas, tapi dia juga membutuhkan hujan yang normal. Dia ingin kebahagiaan, tapi dia juga butuh kesedihan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan.

Yang dia tahu apa yang dia inginkan bukanlah yang dijelaskan Baekhyun.

Tapi sebelum dapat mengulangnya ke teman sekamarnya, Bakehyun terkekek lagi.

" _Itulah jawabanku."_ Dengan itu, Baekhyun menutup telepon, meninggalkan Chanyeol merasa bingung, frustasi, dan entah mengapa kosong di dalam.

.

.

.

.

Mengapa dia merasa seperti ini, seperti ingin menghantam seluruh dunia menjadi berkeping-keping?

Mengapa hatinya terasa sangat diliputi, tumpah dengan emosi yang tak begitu bisa dikenali (atau tak begitu bisa diterima)?

Mengapa adegan akan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dari dua malam yang lalu membuatnya merasa ingin memisahkan dan memastikan mereka tak akan bertemu dengan satu sama lain lagi?

Mengapa perasaan ini membuatnya ingin meludahi wajah Kyungsoo ketika melihatnya?

Dia benci perasaan ini.

Dia takut dengan perasaan ini.

Dia takut.

.

.

.

.

Dan dia sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia berjalan lemas ke berbagai tempat seperti tunawisma, karena sungguh, dia tidak memiliki rumah. bahkan kamarnya, yang biasanya menjadi tempat sementara untuk dituju dan tidur saat malam, bukan kamarnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke sana, tidak ingin melihat wajah Park Chanyeol

Atau lebih seperti, dia tidak ingin beresiko melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lagi.

 _God_ , melihat keduanya bersama itu _sangat_ membuatnya kesal. Hal tersebut meninggalkan semacam rasa buruk di mulutnya, sangat buruk sampai dia tidak dapat bisa mencucinya bahkan jika dia ingin.

Sejak kapan dia mulai merasa sangat pahit? Sejak kapan dia menjadi orang yang sangat peduli mengenai pasangan? Dia tidak peduli.

Tapi tetap, melihat mereka berdua sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa seperti ini untuk sisa malam itu.

Dia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini. Dia tidak boleh merasakan ini. Perasaan ini asing tapi juga familiar, tidak memberikannya apa pun kecuali amarah dan rasa tak aman, mengambil energi dan logikanya. Dia takut akan hal-hal asing. Terlebih, dia ngeri akan hal-hal yang asing tapi familiar.

Untuk membuat pikirannnya terlepas dari hal-hal itu, dia tidur dengan lelaki lain.

Kenikmatannya ada di sana, seperti candu yang tak bisa dilepas, layaknya _roller coaster_ yang pergi ke atas, atas, atas. Tapi puncaknya hanya bertahan untuk beberapa detik, kemudian dia kembali ke bawah, bawah, bawah, bawah, bawah. Kemudian pos-seks, dia merasa buruk lagi.

Setelah itu, seperti pecandu obat-obatan yang mencari obat dengan putus asa, dia mencari lebih banyak seks.

Dan hal yang sama terjadi. Kenikmatan yang terbangun menyenangkan, menggetarkan, tapi setelah itu tidak meninggalkannya apa-apa selain rasa pahit di mulut dan rasa sakit yang menembaki setiap bagian tubuhnya. Membuatnya kosong. Membuatnya berlubang.

Dan dia semakin membuat dirinya lelah dengan tiap lelaki, merasa mereka mengambil sebuah bagian kecil dari dirinya dengan mereka, membuatnya merasa berlubang sampai takut rasa kosong akan mulai menelan kulitnya.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa melakukan ini, mengapa dia menyetubuhi banyak sekali lelaki yang sekarang bahkan tak dia ingat wajahnya.

Tapi mungkin karena, melalui wahana itu, hanya ada satu wajah lelaki di pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, _BABY_ NINI KU~~~~" Chen berseru sambil bergegas untuk memeluk Jongin. Jongin tertawa dan balas memeluk.

Chanyeol merasa tak enak.

Karena apa yang terjadi selama dua hari terakhir, dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk membali hadiah untuk Jongin. Jadi yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah _puppy_ Nini kuning yang dia menangkan tahun lalu dan juga jaket yang dia beli tahun untuk sahabatnya tahun kemarin, tapi tak sempat untuk diberikan. Dia tahu dia teman yang parah, dan mudah-mudahan dia bisa mengingat untuk membalas Jongin nanti, ketika berbagai hal lebih tetap.

"Karena ulang tahun mu hanya datang setahun sekali, aku akan memberi tahu apa yang hatiku rasakan." Chen tersenyum lebar ketika melepas pelukan dan menaruh kadonya di satu tempat. Semua orang mengikuti, tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hari dengan memegang-megangnya. "Menurutku semua orang harus melakukanya, bagaimana?" Semua orang menagngguk, dan mulai duduk mengelilingi Jongin sehingga dia berada di tengah, merona malu karena perhatian yang ada. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya dan Kris di sisi lain, setelah berbaikan dengannya (agak). Baekhyun tak ada di sana.

"Kalian tidak perlu—"

"Jongin-ah," Chen mulai sambil menunggu Jongin berbalik padanya, "kita menjadi semakin dekat sepanjang tahun ke-18 mu, dengan semua kunjungan rumah sakit dan _orang-orang_ yang memiliki banyak waku bersama sampai tak punya waktu untuk kita, sehingga membuat kita menjadi bersama." Chen meliukkan alisnya pada Chanyeol, yang duduk tepat di sebrangnya, dan Chanyeol hanya dapat merasakan hatinya ternggelam lagi.

"Tapi itu merupakan hal yang baik, karena aku jadi bisa menemukan _partner in crime_ lain yang seidiot diriku." Chen tersenyum sambil bersandar ke depan untuk menepuk punggung Jongin. "Aku selesai."

"Giliran ku kalau begitu." Tao berkata sambil menunggu Jongin untuk bergeser berbalik menuju dirinya. "Jongin, aku baru sebentar mengenalmu, tapi ternyata kau cukup asik! Aku dan Sehun senang untuk mencoba mengenalmu setiap hari." Tao tersenyum dan melakukan semacam jabat tangan dengan Jongin.

"Giliran ku!" Sehun tersenyum. "Jongin-ah, senang mengenalmu di klub Menari, karena aku tak pernah tahu kau sebagus itu dalam menari dan sejujurnya hal itu memberikanku seseorang untuk dikagumi. Bagaimana pun juga, kita semua tahu aku yang terbaik." Semua tertawa, dan Chanyeol memutar mata. "Ku harap kita bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu menjahili orang-orang!" Semua orang bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Jonngin." Yi Xing memulai kali ini. "Seperti yang Sehun katakan, menurut ku rasanya lega dan menantang mengetahui seseorang seperti mu menjadi rekan _dance_ kami. Itu berarti aku bisa belajar dari seseorang dan menganggumi seseorang dan pada waktu yang sama dapat meningkatkan diriku untuk berada di standar mu. Ku harap kita bisa terus berlanjut."

"Maafkan aku, Jongin." Kyungsoo memulai. "Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu, tapi mudah-mudahan kita bisa lebih dekat tahun ini." Kali ini, semua orang berbalik ke Chanyeol.

"Uh …. Uhm …" Suara Chanyeol melemah, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, karena kapan pun dia melihat Jongin sekarang yang dia lihat adalah BaekhyunBaekhyunBAekhyun—"Bisa tidak dilewat du—"

"Maaf sekali aku telat." Baekhyun menerobos masuk di kamar 88, rambut berantakan dan mata setengah tertutup dengan kelelahan. Ketika Chanyeol melihatnya, dia merasa lega Baekhyun ada di sini, dan pada waktu yang sama resah, _karena_ Bakehyun ada di sini.

"Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" Semuanya memanggil.

"Sebagai hukuman, kau harus mengatakan apa yang selalu ingin katakan pada Jongin, tanpa persiapan." Kris memaparkan. Chen memberikannya acungan jempol.

"Oh …" Suara Baekhyun melemah.

"Cepat! Dia menyiapkannya sekarang!" Seseorang mendesis, Chen dan Jongin menunjuk ruang di antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Cepat! Baek, duduk di sana jadi Jongin tidak perlu menggeser pantatnya!" Chen mendesak sambil menunjuk antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan putus asa. Baekyun dan Chanyeol berbagi kontak mata untuk sepersekian detik sebelum memutusnya dan melihat ke tempat lain.

"Baik." Baekhyun berdiri di sana dan menunggu keduanya untuk bergeser, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di antara mereka, pakaiannya menyentuh pakaian Chanyeol, menembak hatinya lebih dari apa pun.

"Mulai! Mulai!" Jongin memanggil.

"Jongin-ah," Baekhyun memulai, "kita sebenarnya telah mengenal satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu. Kau sahabat pertama dan terlamaku, dan kau selalu memberikan apa yang ku butuhkan tanpa bertanya ada apa denganku. Juga, kau _dumbbutt_ yang harus berhenti bermain dengan Chen."

"Hey~~~" Chen merengek.

Selama itu, saat Baekhyun berbicara, Chanyeol fokus pada bibirnya, bibir yang sudah lama tak diciumnya, dan ingin dicium lagi.

"Oke, selanjutnya." Kris berkicau. Jongin bergeser ke Chanyeol.

"Uh … um …." Mata Chanyeol merendah, karena biasanya dia memiliki banyak hal untuk dikatakan, tapi sekarang dia kehabisan kata-kata. Pikirannya kosong. "Jongin, kau teman yang baik. Kau sungguh teman yang baik. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau masih dua tahun lebih muda dibandingkan aku dan menurutku seharusnya kau memanggilku hyung, meskipun kita berteman." Oke, jadi mungkin dia _telah_ menumpahkan sesuatu yang telah menganggunya untuk waktu yang lama …

"Kau tidak memanggilku hyung." Kris memaparkan saat hampir semuanya tertawa.

"Kau tidak _ingin_ siapa pun memanggilmu hyung." Chen berkata ketus. Semua orang tertawa lagi.

"Kris-hyung! Kris-hyung!" Sehun memanggil , tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Wajah Jongin sedikit aneh sambil menatap Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama, yang entah mengapa menolak untuk bertemu matanya. Kemudian dia berbalik ke arah Kris, dan pembicaraan jujur berlanjut.

Selama acara berkumpul mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghindari satu sama lain layaknya wabah, di mana Chanyeol menempel ke Kyunsoo dan Baekhyun menemukan orang-orang dari Chen ke Kris (Joonmyun kesal setiap kali itu terjadi) untuk bermain bersama.

Walaupun Jongin dibanjiri perhatian, dia masih memiliki kemahiran mengamati untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Dia telah melihat banyak tahap dalam hubungan sahabatnya dengan satu sama lain, tapi tidak pernah ada yang seperti ini.

Mereka selalu, selalu mengakui keberadaan satu sama lain, apa pun yang terjadi. Tadi, jika normal, pada suatu titik mereka akan mulai berbicara mengenai satu sama lain, akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Kau sahabatku, dan aku sahabatmu, bukan yang lain' dan mendelik pada satu sama lain atau semacamnya, tapi kali ini, tak ada menyebutkan satu sama lain. Tak ada sama sekali, sampai membuat Jongin terkejut.

Baekhyun bertingkah sama, senyuman berbentuk bulan sabit dan membicarakan topik apa pun yang ada di puncak pikirannya, tapi dia terliat lelah.

Chanyeol bertingkah dengan benar-benar berbeda, diam dan kepala menunduk dengan alis bertaut, dan bahkan Kyungsoo, taksiran waktu-lamanya, tidak dapat melakukan apa pun mengenai itu. Dia terlihat gelisah.

Jongin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dia ingin berbicara dengannya.

Dan walaupun dia tidak mengakuinya, bahkan tak tahu, hatinya diam-diam merindukannya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol bermain dengan Jongin malam itu, Baekhyun menyelinap ke dalam kamar mereka, mencari sesuatu di tasnya, mengeluarkan beruang merah muda, dan menyelinap keluar.

Dia memeluk beruang _teddy_ di dadanya.

Satu-satunya yang membuatnya nyaman sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak kembali malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak kembali.

.

.

.

.

Kasur di sampingnya terlihat kosong, hampir sekosong yang dia rasakan di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Untuk mengurangi kekosongan kamar itu, Chanyeol mengeluarkan Byun Hyun, memeluknya di dada ketika pergi tidur, dan akhir-akhir ini bahkan sering membawanya ke mana-mana sampai tak sadar bahwa dia memegangi Byun Hyun.

Orang-orang menyadari, tapi setiap seseorang mencoba bertanya mengapa dia melakukan ini, atau boneka siapa itu, dia akan mengabaikan mereka dan mengganti topik, sampai semua orang tak memiliki pilihan selain menerima kehadiran Byun Hyun.

Terkadang, yang lainnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun (karena dia berhenti datang ke meja mereka saat waktu makan siang), dan mereka bersumpah mereka melihat sesuatu yang _pink_ dibawa lengannya, dan itu otomatis mengantarkan mereka untuk berpikir mengenai Chanyeol dan _bunny_ birunya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan setiap hari dengan melihat senyuman Chanyeol memudar sedikit demi sedikit.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol seperti ini, atau apa penyebabnya, dan berharap Chanyeol dapat bersemangat secepatnya.

Membuatnya frustasi, melihat lelaki yang dia cintai terlihat sangat … anehnya menderita.

Dan yang paling membuatnya frustasi adalah dia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun mengenai hal itu.

.

.

.

.

Setiap Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, dia melihatnya dengan lelaki lain.

Setiap Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, dia melihatnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan perasaan negatif yang tinggal di perut mereka berakumulasi dan berakumulasi, dan keduanya tahu mereka akan meledak dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi untuk sekarang, mereka harus menahan, mereka harus menahannya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin merasakan hatinya sakit ketika melihat kedua temannya bertingkah seperti ini.

Aneh melihat Chanyeol terlihat sangat tak fokus ketika dia bersama taksiran bertahun-tahunnya Kyungsoo.

Aneh melihat Baekhyun terlihat sangat terganggu kapan pun.

Aneh bagaimana mereka selalu bertingkah sangat aneh pada waktu yang sama.

Sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol …"

"Chanyeol …"

"Chanyeol …"

"Hyung …"

"Hyung …"

"Hyung!" Chanyeol tersadar, berkedip sebanyak-banyaknya sambil berbalik untuk melihat si pembicara: Jongin.

"Oh. Jongin, kapan kau ke sini?" Chanyeol memainkan kuping Byun Hyun. Jongin duduk di kasurnya.

"Aku telah di sini setidaknya selama lima menit, memanggil namamu."

"… Oh."

"Mengapa kau sangat terganggu akhir-akhir ini?" Chanyeol membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk memproses ini.

"Huh? Aku tidak seperti itu. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Dengar. Mengapa aku tidak langsung ke poinnya?" Jongin menatap _bunny_ biru itu, memiliki dorongan unutk mengambilnya, tapi pada akhirnya menahan diri.

"Hyung, kau dan Bakehyun-hyung telah seperti ini untuk waktu yang terlama. Bisa tidak kalian berbaikan?" Chanyeol menunduk ketika Baekhyun disebutkan.

"Kami baik-baik saja."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun-hyung tidur di kamar orang lain? Bukan hanya tidur di sana, tapi tidur dengan lelaki lain untuk tidur di sana." Chanyeol berbalik, tidak ingin mendengar ini. Hal tersebut memberikan perasaan pahit di hatinya.

"Jadi? Apa hubungannya itu dengan ku?" Chanyeol membalas, suara penuh kekesalan. "Dia melakukannya karena keinginan sendiri, aku tak pernah mengusirnya."

" _Please_ , Chanyeol. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Dia tidak tidur dengan baik, aku yakin."

"Kau pikir aku tidak ingin dia kembali?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri, mengagetkan yang lebih muda. " _Asshole_ itu ingin bersetubuh dengan lelaki lain, itu tak ada hubungannya denganku, selama dia tidak melakukannya di hadapan wajahku. Aku bukan bosnya, Jongin. Jika kau sangat khawatir, mengapa tidak kau saja yang memanggilnya kembali?"

"Aku telah mencoba—"

"Tepat sekali. Dia tidak ingin kembali. Dia membuat lelaki yang terbelit di ujung kelingkingnya, dan dia dapat mendapatkan apa pun yang dia mau selama dia mendapatkan persetubuhan yang nikmat. Karena itulah yang dia suka, dan aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menghentikannya—"

Saat itu juga, dia merasakan sakit yang menusuk di pipi kirinya, dan ketika indranya kembali, dia sadar Jongin telah meninjunya. Kaget, dia memegang wajahnya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata lebar. Jongin terlihat sangat marah.

"Dia tidak menyukainya, oke?!" Jongin berseru, air mata jelas di mata. Chanyeol yakin dia belum pernah melihat Jongin menangis karena marah sebelumnya. "Dia terlihat lebih dan lebih lelah setiap harinya. Sadarlah, Park Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyukainya."

"Ku pikir, karena aku telah mengenalnya untuk waktu yang lama, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Tapi semakin aku melihat kalian, aku sadar kaulah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Tapi tetap, sekarang, kau yang paling terakhir memahaminya. Mengapa? Apa kau tertangkap dalam mengasihani dirimu sendiri? Apa pun yang terjadi di antara kalian, selesaikan sekarang, karena tak ada yang bisa menyelesaikannya untukmu." Jongin berdiri, punggung menghadap Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol dapat melihatnya mengusap air mata dengna mati-matian. Ada keheningan sambil Jongin mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan seduannya. Dia seperti anak yang sensitif, yang tidak menginginkan apa pun selain yang terbaik untuk temannya, meskipun itu berarti mengekpresikan pemikiran yang tak pernah ia suka untuk diekspresikan, meskipun itu berarti dia harus menangis untuk menyelesaikan seluruh kata-katanya.

"Dan jika ini terus terjadi, kalian berdua hanya akan menyakiti diri kalian sendiri. Jadi hentikan. Tolong berhenti menyakiti diri kalian sendiri." Dengan itu, Jongin mengusap air matanya dengan lengan baju, membuka pintu, dan bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

.

 _Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, karena itu membuatku sakit juga._

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di sana, memegang Byun Hyun dengan ujung jari-jarinya.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa dia menyelesaikan ini?

Dia butuh beberapa hari.

.

.

.

.

Foto Baekhyun ketika berumur 14 tahun, melihat kagum lelaki yang terlihat sangat mirip dengannya, berada di antara jari-jari Chanyeol sambil dia menatap fotonya dengan hati-hati. Mata bulan sabit nan kecil Baekhyun, bersinar dengan semacam kekaguman yang sekarang berhenti eksis dalam Baekhyun yang hari ini. Baekhyun yang hari ini, yang matanya kosong, tanpa kedalaman laut akan emosi yang biasanya menghidupkan dirinya 6 tahun yang lalu, yang emosinya hanya pergi sejauh kulit dan bukan tulang, yang perasaannya terkunci di dalam penjara di hatinya.

Hari ini hari ke-17.

Dia tiba pada sebuah keputusan.

Dia akan mengikuti Bakehyun malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia menjaga untuk tidak menarik perhatian sepanjang hari ke-17 itu, tidak berkata apa pun pada siapa pun, tapi itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, karena dia sudah diam untuk waktu yang lama jadi tak ada yang benar-benar menyadari.

Kris terobsesi dengan Joonmyun, Chen terobsesi dengan Minseok dan Jongin marah padanya karena belum berdamai. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak memilki waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Dia melihat Baekhyun masuk dan keluar, biasanya tersembunyi dalam keramaian, dan dia memastikan untuk memperhatikannya.

Setelah makan malam, untungnya dia menemukan Baekhyun menyelinap pergi di antara keramaian. Saat semua orang berjalan kembali ke asrama, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berlalri menuju sisi sebaliknya, figur mungilnya sangat cocok dengan bayangan. Chanyeol mulai mengejar, tapi saat dia akan bergerak, sebuah tangan mengepit di bahunya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Chen bertanya dan Chanyeol berbalik.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku akan mengurus Baekhyun malam ini, jadi jangan khawatir. Percayalah padaku." _Aku ingin menjaganya menggantikan mu_. Dengan itu, dia menatap mata Chen untuk bebrapa detik, kemudian bergegas pergi.

Untungnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh. Sepanjang berjalan dia sepertinya berjalan tak benar, seperti kaki atau bokongnya sakit. Chanyeol dekat mengikuti di belakang, memakai kupluk _hoodie_ -nya, dengan cara yang tidak terlihat mencurigakan bahkan bagi orang lain. Setelah sekitar 40 menit berjalan (dan _god dammit_ mengapa dia berjalan sangat lama), Baekhyun memasuki sebuah gang kecil. Chanyeol menunggu dua detik, kemudian dengan cepat bergegas mengikutinya.

Dia bertemu dengan jalan sempit dan gelap kecuali tanda bersinar yang mengatakan 'LUXION' dalam huruf besar. Saat berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat yang Baekhyun dapat masuki, dia melewati banyak orang mabuk, dari perempuan sampai lelaki, mencium bahkan melakukan hal yang tak dapat dikatakan. Chanyeol merona, tapi jantungnya berpacu dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama (semenjak dia bertengkar dengan Baekhyun), dia merasa _hidup_.

Dia baru saja akan masuk ke dalam, tapi tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki hampir setinggi dirinya berdiri untuk menghalangi pintu. Chanyeol telah memepersiapkan diriinya untuk ini.

"Aku duapuluh—" penjaga itu tertawa, menyelanya.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau legal atau tidak. Beberapa orang hanya ingin bersenang-senang." Dnegan itu, dia menyingkir, memberikan jalan untuk Chanyeol.

"…" Chayeol akan mengatakan terima kasih, tapi dia tidak yakin ini situasi yang tepat, jadi sebagai gantinya dia melangkah masuk. Saat melakukannya, dia mendengar penjaga itu berbisik ke seseorang.

"Dia orang baru."

Chanyeol memerah karena itu. Apa dia sekentara itu?

Ketika masuk, musik berdering di telinganya, dentuman musik sama dengan detak jantunganya. Ada orang di mana-mana, dan perbedaan cahaya yang mendadak membuatnya merasa pusing sampai dia hampir lupa mengapa awalnya berada di sini.

Ketika melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari seseorang melalui lautan akan tubuh, dia menemukan Baekhyun duduk di dekat bar di mana mereka menjual minuman.

Dengan segera dia memakai kupluk dan duduk di beberapa bangku dari Baekhyun. Musiknya tidak terlalu keras di sini.

"Berikan aku minuman terberat mu." Baekhyun berkata, dan _bartender_ melihat padanya, sedikit senang.

"Apa? Harimu buruk?"

"Diamlah dan segera ambil." _Bartende_ r itu, yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai seseorang yang agak tampan, terkekek.

"Baek …" Jari-jari _bartender_ itu memutarkan sebuah pola di telapak Baekhyun dengan menggoda, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan amarahnya bangkit. _Dia pikir dia siapa?_ "… Jika kau tidak menemukan siapa pun hari ini, mengapa kita tidak sedikit bersenang-senang di tempat ku …?"

"… Youngjae …"

"Oke, oke." Youngjae tertawa dan pergi.

Baekhyun duduk di sana, di ujung sambil mengetukkan jari panjangnya ke meja. Chanyeol kaget dia belum mengetahuinya. Cepat setelahnya, Baekhyun mendapatkan minumannya dan dengan segera meminum, kemudian menuntut lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara _bartender_ yang lain mengguncangnya keluar dari pemikiran, dan dia mendongak, sesaat panik.

"Uh … Air saja, _please_." _Bartender_ itu memutar mata.

"Haha. Sangat lucu." Kemudain dia berjalan pergi.

Chanyeol pikir pengalaman dia dengan _bartender_ hanya itu saja, tapi jelas tidak, karena dia mendengar sebuah gelas diletakkan di hadapannya, dan ketika berbalik, dia melihat sebuah minuman di hadapannya. Delikan dari _bartender_ itu mengerikan, jadi dia dengan cepat membayar dan berdoa bartender itu tidak akan diganggu lagi.

Saat itu juga, dia melihat seseorang berjalan di belakang Baekhyun dengan seringai, bersandar ke bawah, dan menyelinapkan tangannya di bawah kaus Baekhyun.

 _What the_ —

"Tebak siapa?" Dia berbisik di kuping Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol menemukan tindakan itu sangat tidak penting, karena dia bahkan dapat mendengarnya dari tempatnya. Dia bersumpah dia dapat melihat Baekhyun mengerenyit sebelum memasang senyuman (atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja) dan berbalik ke lelaki itu.

"Siapa?" Nada suaranya menggoda, tapi Chanyeol dapat mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu siapa dia. Marah, tanpa berpikir Chanyeol mengambil segelas minuman itu dan menenggaknya, tapi langusng menyesal. Dia tiba-tiba merasa dunia di sekitarnya berputar. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia baru saja melupakan bahwa minumannya itu alkohol!

"Oh, kau penggoda." Lelaki itu membalas, kemudian sebelum Chanyeol sadar, mereka berciuman.

 _God fucking dammit_! Chanyeol menenggak lagi.

Setelah sesi bercumbu nan lama, mereka menarik diri. Lelaki itu menyeringai dan Baekhyun balas tersenyum, jarinya bergerak menggoda ke bawah di dada lelaki itu sambil melihat lelaki itu berjalan menjauh. Kemudian dia berbalik menuju meja, senyuman menghilang, dan dia mulai minum lagi. Chanyeol melihat.

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan berada di sana, dan dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan tetap di sana. Bagaimana pun juga, dia akan melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, kemudian pulang.

Hanya melihatnya, itu saja.

.

.

.

.

Tapi bahkan saat dia melihat Baekhyund dan melihat lelaki lain setelah yang lainnya berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan bercumbu dengannya, itu membuatnya sangat jengkel.

"… Apa kau kenal Baekhyun?" Seseorang bertanya, dan dia menoleh, pikiran berawan akan alkohol, dia mengenali orang itu sebagai _bartender_ yang telihat cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun—Youngjae atau semcamnya. _Jerk_.

"…" Chanyeol mengabaikannya, tidak sadar akan betapa konyol dia terlihat dengan pipi merah, mata setengah tertutup, dan sebuah rengutan. Dia menenggak.

"Dia biasanya tak seperti ini, kau tahu." Youngjae mulai. "Biasanya dia sudah bersetubuh dengan seorang lelaki. Atau dua."

"Apa yang coba kau katakan?" Chanyeol menggerutu, menenggak (menurut Chanyeol, setiap tenggakan itu dua mulut penuh). Dia bersumpah dia menjadi lebih jantan, dengan jumlah alkohol yang diminum.

"Aku mengatkan …" Youngjae mendesah, seperti dia mencoba meyakinkan anak kecil bahwa dia melakukan hal yang buruk. "… Bahwa Baekhyun bertingkah lebih aneh dari biasanya. Ada sesuatu terjadi dengannya."

"Ya?" Chanyeol minum lagi sambil melihat lelaki baru meraba Baekhyun, siap untuk menghantamkan botolnya menjadi berkeping-keping. " _Well_ , aku tidak peduli."

"Oh, serius?" Bartender itu terkekek. "Aku menyetubuhi beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Apa … yang kau katakan yang?" Chanyeol menggeram melalui gigi tergertak. Dia ingin menghantamkan gelasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Yang lain membalas. "Cara mu bertingkah, seperti kau pacar atau semcamnya."

"Aku lebih baik mati … daripada menjadi pacarnya." _Aku hanya ingin menciumnya, itu saja_ … Youngjae terkekek dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Chanyeol merasa sangat frustasi sampai ingin memukul sesuatu dengan kepalan tangannya. "Memang kenapa jika kau … melakukannya … dengan dia? Itu tidak membuatmu lebih baik. Bajingan sombong." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri sambil melihat Youngjae melemparkan tatapan sugestif pada Baekhyun, tak sadar memegang minumannya lebih erat.

Saat melihat Baekhyun, dia sadar Baekhyun juga mabuk, setelah minum berapa gelas siapa yang tahu. Chanyeol hanya satu, dan sejujurnya itu lebih dari cukup.

Lelaki selanjutnya yang bergerak menuju Baekhyun terlewat konyol.

Lelaki itu menurunkan Baekhyun dari tempat duduk dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman lidah-berkunci yang bahkan tidak terlihat seperti ciuman tapi lebih seperti memakan wajah satu sama lain. Kemudian lelaki itu mulai menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Baekhyun, bergerak ke bawah untuk meremas bokongnya. Dengan cara yang entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol sangat terangsang, tapi pada saat yang sama tidak nafsu karena Baekhyun melakukan ini dengan lelaki lain.

"Kau sangat _hot_." Chanyeol mendengar lelaki itu menggream, dan dia mencengkram minumannya lebih keras. Baekhyun tidak membalas, hanya memegang lelaki itu dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman lagi, tangan yang bebas merah ke bawah untuk memegang sesuatu yang Chanyeol tidak ingin sebut.

Itu hanya membuat amarah di dalam Chanyeol lebih mendidih. Banyak sekali sampai dengan cepat menjadi tak tertahankan.

Dia merasa sangat marah, sangat geram sampai ingin menghancurkan semuanya.

Beruntung, untung untuk hatinya, sesuatu mengalihkan lelaki itu dengan cara menariknya menjauh, memberi tahu bahwa seseorang memanggilnya, oleh karena itu dia menyeleting _jeans_ -nya dan menepuk bokong Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kembali." Dia berbisik, menyeringai sambil memgeang dagu Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Seperti dia memiliki Baekhyun atau semacamnya. Seperti Baekhyun _fucktoy_ -nya. _Fucking asshole_.

Chanyeol sangat marah sekarang, dia bersumpah dia dapat mengahancurkan gelas ini dengan tangan kosongnya. Dia bersumpah dia dapat menghancurkan apa pun dengan tangan kosongnya. Dia bersumpah dia dapat menghancurkan barang lelaki itu dengan tangan kosognya.

Tapi dalam keadaan mabuknya pun, dia tahu kekerasan bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Sehingga dia melihat Baekhyun bergerak kembali ke tempat duduknya, melihatnya menenggak segelas alkohol lainnya (bagaimana dia melakukan itu?), dan duduk sendiri di sana, menunggu orang mesum itu kembali.

Tanpa berpikir, Chanyeol bergerak.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kembali." Suara berat bergumam di kuping Baekhyun, dan dia merasakan lengan menyelinap di pinggangnya, menguncinya di tempat, ke dalam... pelukan yang entah mengapa _hangat_. Mungkin dia terlalu mabuk, kerena dia langsung membalikkan kepala dan mencium penuh bibir lelaki itu.

Dia bersumpah kali ini ciumannya berbeda, karena ciuman itu menyalakan percikan yang tersebar ke seluruh tubuhnyat, membuatnya gelisah, membuatnya senang;membuatnya _hidup_. Otomatis, dia mencengkeram kemeja dan menariknya lebih dekat, kecuali sekarang kemejanya tebal dan lembut bukannya halus dan dingin seperti yang dia cengkeram sebelumnya, bibir itu sekali lagi cocok dengan miliknya di mana membuatnya sakit ingin lebih. Bibir itu familiar—aroma ini _anehnya_ familiar, dan begitu pula dengan cara lelaki ini mendekapnya—

Baekhyun menarik lepas, dan ketika membuka mata, benar-benar membuka matanya dari alkohol, dia melihat siapa dia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini—" Dia mendorong Chanyeol, tersandung sedikit karena kekuatan itu. Dia merasa marah, geram, tapi kebanyakan, merasa malu.

Malu karena Chanyeol melihatnya seperti ini.

"Baekhyun—" Suara Chanyeol serak dan lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, dan dia memegang lengan Baekhyun dengan kekuatan yang tak dapat Baekhyun lepas. "Kita akan pulang."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Baekhyun menggertak dan mencoba untuk melepas lengannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, tapi alkohol justru membuatnya tersandung. Pipinya memerah, bukan karena alkohol, tapi karena malu. Rasa malunya...

" _Fuck_ , Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya. "Hentikan. Ayo kita pulang."

"Pergilah, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun bergumam, menolak bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. Sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini? Sejak kapan dia menjadi sangat terhina akan apa yang dia lakukan? Sejak kapan dia peduli akan apa yang orang katakan mengenai dirinya? "... Pergilah."

Ada keheningan di antara mereka, kecuali jantung Baekhyun yang berdetak secepat dentuman musik di kupingnya, bahkan mungkin lebih cepat, dan dia merasa jantungnya terbelit ketika Chanyeol melepas pegangan...

... dan membiarkannya pergi...

Mendadak, karena merasa kurangnya kontak, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian lagi, tidak ingin orang-orang berjalan pergi dari dirinya lagi hanya karena dia mendorong jauh mereka.

Dan Chanyeol tidak melakukannya.

Ketika Chanyeol meregangkan pegangannya, dia meringkuk ke bawah dan mengangkat Baekhyun dengan satu tangan, lalu melempar seluruh tubuh yang lebih kecil ke bahunya. Baekhyun terlalu kaget dan mabuk untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai mereka ke luar pintu, bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk sadar ketika Chanyeol membayar semua minuman yang dia minum.

"Chanyeol …" Baekhyun berbisik, merasa lebih baik ketika udara dingin mengenai wajah dan musiknya mati menjauh dari kupingnya. "Chanyeol..."

"…" Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dan sebagai gantinya hanya memegangnya sambil berjalan dalam langkah panjang kembali ke sekolah mereka. Baekhyun memerah dengan rasa malu lagi—jika ada orang yang dia akan ijinkan untuk melihatnya seperti ini, orang itu sudah pasti bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan menjadi orang terakhir.

"Aku benci kau... " Baekhyun bergumam, merasakan wajahnya lebih memanas karena alasan yang digunakan untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Dia berharap Chanyeol mempercayainya, dan tak akan kembali lagi. "Aku sangat membencimu." Apakah rasa malu terasa sesakit ini?

"… Aku tahu itu." Chanyeol membalas dengan pelan, sangat pelan sampai Baekhyun hampir tak mendengarnya. "Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu kau membenci orang sepertiku, orang-orang seperti ku itu sama, kau akan selalu membenci orang seperti ku. Orang yang terlihat seperti ku, orang yang kedengarannya seperti ku. Aku tahu itu, Baekhyun, jadi berhentilah mengatakannya."

Setiap bagian tubuhnya sakit. Dia telah menghabiskan beberapa hari terakhir dengan tidak melakukan apa pun, selain bersetubuh, bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk tidur, belajar atau apa pun selain bersetubuh, dan sekarang tubuhnya sakit dan dia hanya ingin tidur. Bahkan otaknya pun sakit. Bahkan hatinya pun sakit.

"Selamat." Baekhyun terkikik, menjadi gila dengan kecemburuan dan _high_ karena alkohol.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kyungsoo. Itu yang selalu kau inginkan selama bertahun-tahun, 'kan?" Baekhyun terkikik lagi, tapi jantungnya terpelintir. Mengapa dia merasa seperti ini? "Untuk bersama Kyungsoo."

"... Kau _fucktard_ , Baekhyun. Kami tidak pacaran."

Lega. Lega sekali, tapi apakah dia berani mempercayainya?

"Kau idiot."

"... Kau... Kau, anak muda, tak pernah mengurusi urusanmu sendiri ..."Dia malah mengganti topik."... Dan kau selalu mencampuri urusanku ... Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Pak Chanyeol. Berhenti melanggar privasiku." Baekhyun berbicara banyak. _Karena kau baru saja me_ _langgar_ _bagian diriku yang tak ingin dilihat siapa pun, terutama kau. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain berharap aku dapat melupakan ini, dan kau juga, jadi aku tidak harus bangun esok pagi dengan ingin mengubur diriku sendiri di dalam lubang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau sangat rusak._

 _Kau sangat sangat rusak, sampai tak ada yang dapat memperbaikimu._

 _Tapi aku ingin memperbaikimu._

 _Aku ingin mencoba._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh tertidur, dan Chanyeol mendesah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, dia tersasar beberapa kali, tapi dia tidak menyerah. Bahunya mulai lelah, tapi dia tak menyerah, tidak ingin menggendong Baekhyun di belakang atau _bridal style_ karena keduanya akan menyakiti bokong Baekhyun (yang dia cukup yakin kemungkinan akan SANGAT sakit).

Itu benar. Chanyeol tidak mengurusi urusannya sendiri, terutama ketika berhubungan dengan urusan Byun Baekhyun, tapi apa lagi yang dapat dia lakukan?

Dia seperti terhisap ke dalamnya.

Pada akhirnya, dia tiba di asrama, dan ketika membiarkan Baekhyun turun, dia baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun sadar selama ini, hanya sangat diam sampai Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa dia tidur.

"Jangan kembali ke sana." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengunci pintu asrama mereka. Baekhyun menolak untuk bertemu matanya semenjak dia tahu Chanyeol ada di sana, dan sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa.

"Mengapa?" Baekhyun membalas. "Aku ingin melakukannya … Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Mengapa kau ingin melakukannya?" Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun, hati merasa sedikit bermasalah ketika Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. "… Karena kau mencoba untuk melupakan?"

Hal itu mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun. Mereka mengunci tatapan, Baekhyun mabuk tapi mencoba untuk mencari tahu arti dibalik perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu dari lama, Baekhyun." Chanyeol melanjutkan, dan mata Baekhyun terbesit dengan sesuatu sebelum dia berbalik lagi. Chanyeol menyadari bagaimana jari-jarinya gemetar. "Setidaknya, aku tahu yang Chen tahu."

"Chen memberi tahumu?"

"Ya, Baekhyun." Chanyeol anehnya merasa tenang dan berpikiran jernih sekarang, dan dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa atau bagaimana itu terjadi. "Dan dia mengkhawatirkanmu, setiap hari, atau setidaknya, setiap bulan."

"Baekhyun, berhentilah melakukan ini. Ini tidak bagus untuk siapa pun, dan membuatmu lelah, bisakah kau lihat itu? Lihat dirimu. Kau bahkan tak menikmatinya. Kau bahkan tidak—"

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun tertawa hampir dengan maniak. Chanyeol dapat melihat luka internalnya. "Berbaring di atas lantai dan menunggu dunia menelanku? Menunggu untuk menghantuiku? Berbicara memang mudah, Park Chanyeol. Jika saja menyingkirkan kebiasaan ini sangat mudah—" Saat ini, Chanyeol telah berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan memegang tangannya. Dengan pelan, seperti sebuah bulu sayap, sampai Baekhyun tak akan menyadarinya jika bukan karena kehangatan yang berasal dari tangan besar terpindah ke tangan Baekhyun yang hampir tak bernyawa.

"Kalau begitu buatlah kebiasaan lainnya karena dirimu sendiri." Chanyeol membalas, pegangannya mengencang di jari Baekhyun, dan yang bisa pikiran mabuk Baekhyun pikirkan adalah, _'Oh, hangatnya'_ , dan yang bisa jantung mabuknya lakukan adalah berdetak lebih cepat, lebih cepat sampai hampir sakit.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan—"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menggantikan malam-malam mabuk dan _one night stands_ tak berharga itu." Chanyeol menyela, dan Baekhyun bersumpah ini adalah momen yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan, tak peduli seberapa besar dia ingin melupakannya. "Biarkan aku membawamu ke tempat yang tidak ingin kau lupakan, dan biarkan aku melakukan berbagai hal yang akan selalu ingin kau ingat bersamamu. Setiap bulan, Baekhyun, aku janji. Setiap bulan."

 _Apakah ini … Park Chanyeol?_ Dia bertanya sendiri, tapi jika dia memang melakukannya, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Jawabannya sudah ada di sana selama ini.

 _Ini Park Chanyeol._

"Daripada melelahkan dirimu sendiri, menenggelamkan driimu sendiri dengan rasa akan orang asing dan minuman familiar, biarkan aku membawamu ke tempat di mana kau tidak perlu menyakiti dirimu sendiri dalam rangka menyelamatkanmu sendiri. Biarkan aku menggantikan memori buruk itu. Biarkan kita membuat memori baru, sangat bagus hingga kita dapat menyampahkan semua mimpi buruk itu sampai mereka tidak berani datang mendekati kita, sampai mereka tidak membandingkan dengan kita, dan biarkan kita menang melawan mereka tak berbatas banding nol.

"Baekhyun, ayo jangan lupakan lagi. Mari tidak tinggal di masa lalu lagi. Biarkan dirimu mulai yang baru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benarkah?

Akankah Park Chanyeol benar-benar menghabiskan satu hari setiap bulan melakukan ini? Untuknya?

Mengapa?

Mengapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa.

Yang dia tahu ketika dia memegang tangan Baekhyun, merasakan jari panjang tapi dingin itu sedikit bergetar karena rasa hina atau malu atau marah, atau bahkan hanya dingin, dia tidak ingin Baekhyun menghadapi masa lalunya sendirian.

Dia ingin mereka menaklukkan ketakutan Baekhyun bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan jika dia tahu Baekhyun membencinya karena dia terlihat seperti Joo-hyung, dia tidak akan menerimanya.

Dia tidak ingin menjadi bayangan yang bersembunyi di balik seseorang, terutama di mata Baekhyun.

Dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar baru, seseorang yang Baekhyun dapat senyumi dan dipikirkan dengan hal baik, tidak untuk dilihat Bakehyun dan memberikannya ribuan pisau di perut.

Dia tidak ingin digeneralisasi oleh Baekhyun. _God dammit_ , dia akan merubah pandang Baekhyun padanya, apa pun caranya.

Benci dirinya jika dia ingin, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Karena ketika Chanyeol selesai dengannya, tak akan ada yang membencinya karena figur seorang pecundang dari masa lalu.

Dia tidak akan menjadi bayangan, sebuah pengganti. Tidak di mata Baekhyun, maupun haitnya.

Dia tidak akan.

Dan setelah malam itu, bagian kecil Chanyeol mulai menduga, bahwa mungkin fase ini sebenarnya bukan fase sama sekali.

Dan dia mulai sadar, jika ini bukan sebuah fase,

mungkin dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terkikik.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu." Dia berkata.

Lalu tidak ada lagi yang terbagi, karena yang lebih kecil berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi tak apa, karena Chanyeol ada di sana untuk menepuk punggungnya, mengusap mulutnya, memegang tangannya.

Dan dia tak melepaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku tak pernah tahu kau sepuitis ini, Park Chanyeol._

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad):

4kimhyun, aphroditears, aupaupchan, ay, Azzuree, baek ca (spasi ganti titik), baekbaek, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, baekhee2811, BaekheeByunnie, baekpupie, baekvelvet, baepupie, beecikifly, BTB, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, cbsforlyfe, CBZAAY, cchii, Chaaphnx, Chanlie, Chanpagne, ChanBMine, ChanBaekXing69, Chanbelong2baek, chanxlatifaxbaek, chanyeolisbaekk, CYBH, Cynta533, daebaektaeluv, daeri2124, desyansa6104, Dhea Park, dindinxoxo94, Dini695, DLajeng, Dwarfeu-B, elbetsyy, Ereegtufe, Eka915, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, Glowixhan, Guest, Hepiyeol, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, littleloetlovi, Latifanh, LavenderCB, LuckyDeer, mashedpotato, maybae506, mbsbtbujcc, Mikaela Clavem, momomay, Nadivarahma6104, NLPCY, osh pcy (spasi ganti tititk), parkbaekhy, ParkChera, pengen tahu jeltot, ParkBaeko, Prk. Ns, RahmaIndirawati, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, Shintaaulia23, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, tikayuan, tkxcxmrhmh, ukebaeknc, white morning glory, woo jizii, XianLie92, yeoletbaek, yeolibeun, yoon745, yousee, zarrazr.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N :

Haiii!

Berry update. maaf ya Berry sekarang updatenya lama terus.

Berry lagi sakit btw, mana lagi uts, ada yang review salty :') jadi berry mau minta maaf kalau update kali ini berantakan. Maaf juga berry gak bisa dobel apdet. Tapi berry update sebisa berry, kalian yang review dan nyemangatin yang buar berry terus translate. Ilysm guys.

Dan momen chanbaek akhir akhir ini /sobs/ Seneng banget berry tuh. My parents :') AAAAAAARRG pengen tereak XD

Welcome readers baru! Dan its okay yang baru review sekarang. I miss you sm straws!

Lots of love,

.

Berry


	22. Melangkah dan Membangun

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

14517

.

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun hampir meledak keluar dari dada ketika dia membuka mata pada esok paginya. Walau dia sangat mabuk sampai dapat melupakan seluruh waktu hidupnya, entah mengapa dia mengingat semuanya, sejernih kristal.

Kata-kata Chanyeol berlarian lagi dan lagi di pikirannya, mata bertekad Chanyeol yang menusuk mata Baekhyun selamanya menempel di pikiran.

Detak jantung Baekhyun mempercepat.

Apakah ini nyata? Atau mimpi?

Tapi bahkan saat dia berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol tertidur pulas di samping kamarnya, dia tahu kemarin itu terlalu nyata untuk menjadi tak nyata, tapi terlalu ideal untuk menjadi nyata.

Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tenang.

Bagiamanapun juga, mereka berdua mabuk kemarin, jadi Baekhyun seharusnya tidka berharap.

 _Dia mugkin melupakannya pagi ini …_ Baekhyun memberi tahu dirinya sendiri. _Dia mungkin tak memegang kata-katanya … Dia mungkin berbohong padaku … Dia mungkin mengatakannya tanpa kesungguhan atau untuk terlihat baik …_

 _Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh …_

Walaupun itu menyebabkan jantungnya memilki masalah hampa, dia mengakhiri dengan hal tersebut, mengakhiri dengan ekspetasi rendah, karena dia menghabiskan terlalu banyak energi untuk mengatur ekspetasinya di tempat di mana tak ada siapa pun yang dapat capai, dan menghasbikan terlalu banyak hidupnya dengan menuggu seseorang untuk melampauinya, tapi hanya kecewa setiap kali dan setiap waktu.

Jangan berekspetasi terlalu banyak. Jangan mengekspetasikan apa pun.

 _Dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa …_

 _Dia tidak berarti apa-apa …_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun merasa dadanya seperti akan meledak.

Apa yang dia lakukan kemarin?

Dia mengingat semuanya seakan baru terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

 _God fucking_ _ **dammit**_ apa yang dia pikirkan, menumpahkan apa yang dia ingin katakan selama ini? Betapa memalukannya itu? Mengapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya diam-diam saja, daripada membuka mulut mengenai semuanya.

Wajahnya merah. Kupingnya ungu.

Tapi dia tidak bisa menariknya sekarang.

Dan jika dia benar-benar jujur pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak ingin menarik kembali perkataannya.

Untungnya dia tidak terlalu _hangover_ , hanya sedikit sakit kepala. Tapi saat dia bangun dan menolehkan kepala pada Baekhyun, dia sadar yang lainnya sedang tertidur pulas, selimut tertendang di sekitar, kebiasaan tidurnya. Untungnya dia tidak ada kelas pagi, itulah mengapa dia memilih untuk mengikuti Baekhyun kemarin malam.

Tapi sebelum dia dapat melakukan apa pun, ponsenya berdering. Tanpa banyak berpikir, dia mengangkatnya.

" _OI! DI MANA KAU SEMALAM?!"_ Chen berseru di telepon, dan Chanyeol meringis, menjauhkan ponsel dari kuping. Awalnya, dia merenungkan untuk mengatakan Chen atau tidak, tapi pada akhirnya otaknya sakit. _Fuck it_.

"… Aku mengikutinya."

"… … …" Ada keheningan yang sangat lama di sebrang sambungan sampai Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa Chen telah menutup, tapi kemudian dia menjawab. _"… Kau melakukannya? Jadi bagiamana?"_

"… Sejujurnya, aku tdak tahu." Chanyeol mendesah. "Dia bahkan belum bangun, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan bereaksi padaku."

" _Tadi malam dia pulang, 'kan? Kembali ke kamar kalian?"_

"Ya. Tapi mungkin karena dia sangat lelah dan sangat mabuk …" _Dan aku mengatakan semua hal acak yang terdengar sangat … ugh, seperti kami sahabat atau semacamnya dan aku mengkhawatirkannya sebagai teman dan ughhhhhhh—_

" _Tunggu … Katamu dia masih tidur?"_ Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, ingin mengkonfirmasi sebelum menjawab.

"… Ya."

" _Bukannya dia ada kelas pagi ini?"_ Ada jeda. _"Dia ada kelas! Aku menyalin jadwalnya di sini! Dia sudah terlewat satu jam!"_

"Lalu mengapa dia—"

" _Aku tidak tahu! Dia tak pernah terlewat tidur pada tanggal 18 jika bukan akhir pekan, seingatku!"_ Ada suara bergeser. _"Aku akan di sana sebentar lagi."_ Kemudian sambungannya terputus.

Panik, Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan bergegas menuju kasur Baekhyun, hampir tersungkur pada tumpukkan pakaian yang dia tinggalkan di sana setelah mengganti pakaian Baekhyun kemarin malam, dan ketika berjalan ke kasur, dia memegang dahi yang lebih kecil.

Terbakar.

Panik, Chanyeol melompat ke sekeliling, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, sebelum bergegas kembali ke kasurnya dan mengambil ponsel, mencari 'bagaimana caranya meredakan demam'. Dia muncul dengan hasil dasar dan memutuskan untuk menggunakannya.

Tapi sebelum dapat memulai, Chen datang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka bersama Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Mereka bertanya, wajah terlipat dengan kehkhawatiran.

"Sepertinya dia sakit." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Tentu saja, setelah berhari-hari tanpa tidur dan tidak makan dengan benar dan tidak memakai cukup pakaian …" Kata Jongin, dan dalam nadanya semua orang dapat mendengar sakit hati. "Hyung bodoh selalu melakukan ini pada dirinya sendiri …"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau begitu?"

"… Aku mendapatkan beberapa direksi di sini." Chanyeol memicingkan mata sambil mengintip pada kata-kata itu. "Mengapa kita tidak memandikannya air dingin terlebih dahulu?"

.

.

.

.

 **Langkah 1** : mandilah dengan air dingin untuk mendinginkan kulitmu.

Jongin mengisi bak dengan air hangat yang sedikit bersandar ke sisi dingin, dan Chen membantu mengatur airnya sementara Chanyeol melepas pakaian Baekhyun.

Bagaimana Chanyeol mendapatkan tugas ini?

"Siapa yang akan melepas pakaian Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya pada keduanya, tapi mereka melihat dirinya dengan aneh lalu melihat pakaian di dekat kakinya, kemudian melihat handuk berbaring di atas selimutnya.

"Memang ada orang lain?" Mereka berkata datar.

Chanyeol mendesah ketika selesai melepas pakaian Baekhyun, menemukan kulitnya sangat seperti susu dan halus, pada saat yang sama bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti dia, yang telah disentuh dengan sembarangan oleh lelaki, masih memiliki kulit yang sangat lembut, seperti bayi.

Ada cupangan hampir di mana-mana, dan dia menolak untuk melihat bokong yang lebih tua, takut marah lagi karena melihat betapa sembarangannya telah digunakan oleh lelaki lain. Dia mengangkat Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, berharap yang lebih tua tidak akan merasakan terlalu banyak sakit, tapi sepertinya mustahil.

"Ungh …" Baekhyun bergumam, bergeser sedikit sehingga kepalanya tertanam di dada Chanyeol. Nafas Chanyeol tercekat. Ketika melihat ke bawah (dengan tak sengaja dan menyesal), dia melihat bulu mata Baekhyun bersandar di pipi, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut sambil lebih mengusel pada Chanyeol.

 _Oh god what the_ —

"… Chanyeol?" Sebuah suara lembut, tertahan baju Chanyeol, bergumam. Yang lebih tinggi bersumpah dia tidak akan hidup melalui ini—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun terasa sangat panas di tubuhnya, dan saat itulah dia diingatkan akan keadaan yang lebih kecil.

"Tetaplah diam. Kami akan memandikanmu." Chanyeol berbisik sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Lama sekali." Chen berkata datar, duduk di sana dengan Jongin, lengan baju ditarik ke atas.

"Apa … yang kalian lakukan di sini." Baekhyun bertanya saat Chanyeol menaruhnya dengan perlahan di bak, memastikan dia tidak berbaring dengan pantat dan sebagai gantinya pada punggung.

"Kau sakit, hyung." Jongin memutar mata sambil melihat Chanyeol berlutut dan mulai menyiram air ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan ember ecil. "Tahu kau, kau kemungkinan tak sadar."

"Aku … baik-baik saja kemarin …" Mata Baekhyun setengah tertutup saat mengatakannya. Jongin mendesah.

"Kau idiot." Chen berkata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Jongin melakukan yang sama. "Berlajarlah bagaimana caranya menjaga dirimu sendiri." Mereka mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, kalian mau ke mana?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Sedikit aneh ketika melihat teman telanjang, ya tidak?" Keduanya berbicara pada saat yang tepat bersamaan.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol memulai. "Bagaimana denganku—"

"Kau bukan temannya, 'kan?" Keduanya berbalik berbarengan dan menatapnya dengan intens dan serius. "Kau teman sekamarnya."

 _Apa bedanya?!_ Chanyeol ingin berteriak, tapi dia tahu perbedaannya. Dia mengakui sebagai teman sekamar Baekhyun, tapi tidak temannya! Tak akan!

Tapi saat dia memikirkan ini, mereka sudah berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan dia sendiri dengan Baekhyun.

Dan ketika berbalik, dia melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tertidur lebih dan lebih tenggelam ke dalam air, hidungnya hampir tenggelam.

"Aah!" Dia berseru sambil dengan cepat menaikkan Bakehyun, dan mendesah, tahu jika dia tidak tinggal, tak akan ada yang bisa menjaganya.

Dia duduk di sana dan melihat Baekhyun untuk setidaknya duapuluh menit, memastikan setiap dia tertidur dan akan tenggelam, Chanyeol akan mengangkatnya kembali.

"Dingin …" Akhirnya Baekhyun membisikkan, dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa sudah cukup. Dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa … jalan sendiri …"

"Aku sudah mengangkatmu, kau idiot." Chanyeol bergumam, mengeratkan pegangannya sampai dia tiba di pintu, kemudian menurunkan yang lebih kecil, meraih handuk dan mulai mengeringkan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa melakukannya—"

"Aku sudah melakukannya—"

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Sungguh." Baekhyun bersi kuku dengan pelan, dan merebut handuk dari Chanyeol, kemudian menjauh malu dari yang lebih tinggi. Bingung, Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, tangan meraih pintu dan jari-jari berputar di sekitar gagangnya.

"Aku akan … mengambil bajumu saja …" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedikit mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar.

Secepat Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun memerah.

Betapa malunya.

Malu membiarkan Chanyeol mengangkatnya ke mana-mana, membiarkan Chanyeol memandikannya, membiarkan Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya, membiarkan Chanyeol mengeringkannya.

Yang paling penting, membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya telanjang.

Dia sudah dapat melihat cupangan di lengannya, belum bagian lain dari tubunya. Mengapa cupangan sangat terlihat?

Dan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh hanya membuktikan padanya akan perilaku yang telah dilakukan sebelumnya.

Malu. Dan entah mengapa, dia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya seperti ini, melihat tanda orang lain di tubuhnya.

Mengapa tidak? Dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dan tetap, merasakan tangan Chanyeol padanya, sangat hati-hati dan lembut, membuatnya merasa aman.

Dan tetap, Baekhyun merasa nyaman karena dirawat teman sekamarnya.

Dan tetap, dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar kapan pun merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Dia tidak ingin pergi ke luar.

Sebuah ketukkan pelan mengaggetkannya, dan sebelum dia dapat merespon, Chanyeol membuka pintu dan mengintip masuk.

"Ini." Datang suara halus Chanyeol, dan dia melihat pakaiannya dalam pandangan. Dia mengambilnya.

"Kau yakin dapat melakukannya sendiri?"

"… Tidak, Park Chanyeol, aku berkebutuhan khusus." Datang jawaban kasar Baekhyun.

… _Masih sangat_ _ **sassy**_ _, begitu ternyata._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri sambil berdiri di pintu,

"Kau yakin dia dapat melakukannya sendiri?" Chen berseru dari sebrang ruangan. Jongin ada kelas, jadi dia telah pergi saat itu.

"Dia bilang dia berkebutuhan khusus, jadi dia membutuhkan hantu untuk menolongnya." Chanyeol berseru.

Saat itu juga, Baekhyun membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah T-shirt dan celana pendek.

"Kau memberikanku baju yang sangat ringan?!" Dia mendesis sambil bergegas kemabli ke kasurnya.

"Kau ingin menjebak panasnya dan membuat dirimu makin sakit?" Yang lebih tinggi balik menyerang.

.

.

.

.

( **Langkah 2** : pakai satu lapis pakaian dengan satu selimut tipis untuk melepas panas berevaporasi ke udara)

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pergilah tidur." Chen menginterupsi, tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berargumen. Baekhyun lelah, dengan patuh berbaring di kasurnya.

"Mengapa aku malah mentakutkan hidupku?" Baekhyun bergumam, tapi menutup mata dan pada akhirnya jatuh dalam tidur ringan.

.

.

.

.

"Kami harus pergi. Ada kelas sebentar lagi." Chen berkata sambil bangun.

"Dah." Chanyeol membalas dengan terganggu sambil bangun dan menyelimuti Baekhyun, tangan meluncur di dahi hangat sambil mengambil semangkuk air dingin dan membawa air dingin itu ke bibir Baekhyun, membiarkannya minum.

"Aku akan kembali." Chanyeol berbisik, mengangkat rambut dari dahi berkeringat Baekhyun sambil menunggu yang lebih kecil merespon. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah 'mmh' dan menoleh jauhkan kepala, matanya masih tertutup damai.

Chen melihat adegan ini, melihat keduanya bertukar perilaku dengan kata-kata yang minimal, dan hal tersebut meninggalkannya dengan perasaan aneh, sebuah perasaan yang membingungkannya tapi membuatnya penasaran pada saat yang sama.

Dia baru mengetahuinya kemudian bahwa itu adalah keintiman mereka, sangat dekat juga sangat tak dapat dijelaskan, yang membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Ketika mereka tidak berseteru di depan yang lain, apakah ini yang mereka lakukan ketika mereka berdua?

Kedekatan mereka … terlihat seperti tak ada yang dapat datang di antaranya.

Mungkin itulah yang Sehun lihat ketika dia menaruh mereka bersama.

Chen menyadarkan diri. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Orang-orang ini membenci satu sama lain! Mereka tidak akan pernah mendekati berteman. Dan tetap, bahkan saat dia memikirkan ini, dia tahu dia tak teryakini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang ini?

"Bukannya kau ada kelas?" Chanyeol bertanya, menyadarkan Chen dari pemikirannya.

"Ya. Ayo." Chen menjawab sambil keluar pintu, berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol menutup pintu dan mulai berjalan. "Tunggu. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau keluar." Chanyeol menoleh, melihat Chen dengan aneh.

"Kau tidak ke kelas—"

"Baekhyun sakit, bagaimana bisa aku pergi ke kelas?" Chanyeol melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

 _Baekhyun bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri_. Chen berpikir sambil dia berjalan dan Chanyeol berjalan menjauh, bingung. _Dia bukan anak berumur 5 tahun._

.

.

.

.

 **Langkah 3** : anti-oksidan dalam buah penting dalam mengeluarkan bakteri di dalam tubuh

Ketika Chanyeol kembali, belanjaan di tangan dan lebih banyak sendok dan mangkuk di dalam kantung plastik di tangan lainnya, Baekhyun masih tertidur di sana.

Dia pasti sangat lelah …

Yang lebih tinggi menyiapkan satu _cup_ _frozen yoghurt_ , kemudian menambahkan beberapa potongan stroberi, menaruh makanan dingin lainnya di dalam kulkas mini di kamar yang baru saja Baekhyun dapatkan.

Dia duduk di samping kasur Baekhyun, kemudain menggerakkan lengan yang lebih kecil, yang kulitnya masih agak panas.

"Makanlah sesuatu." Chanyeol berkata sambil menopang yang lebih kecil di bantalnya. Mata yang lebih kecil masih setengah tertutup dengan rasa kantuk dan Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak menganggapnya benar-benar menggemaskan, walaupun dia tidak benar-benar mengakui pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengambil sesendok penuh _yoghurt_ dan sepotong kecil stroberi dan menekankannya di bibir Baekhyun, yang tanpa berpikir membuka mulutnyasedikit dan perlahan menyuap makanan itu ke dalam terus melakukan ini. Chanyeol dengan sabar-tak-sabar menunggunya menyelesaikan.

.

.

.

.

 **Langkah 4** : Banyaklah beristirahat

"Tidurlah sekarang." Chanyeol menenangkan (tidak yakin mengapa dia seperti ini), sekali lagi menyeka poni Baekhyun dari dahinya, sambil menyelupkan kain ke dalam air dingin, memeras, kemudian meletakkannya kembali di dahi Baekhyun. Bilas, peras, ulang.

.

.

.

.

Selama Langkah Empat, Chanyeol menggunakan waktunya untuk menelepon temannya di Ilmu Kedokteran Gigi untuk menanyakan apa yang dia lewatkan. Kemudian dia mulai membaca bab dari bukunya tersebut dan mulai mengerjakan beberapa soal di sana.

Setiap dua jam, dia memberikan Baekyun sesuatu untuk diminum atau mengambil _cup yoghurt_ dan buah lainnya untuk dimakan. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini bekerja atau tidak, hanya berharap yang lainnya akan merasa lebih baik secepatnya.

Chen berkunjung beberapa saat kemudian, dan setelah makan malam Jongin berkunjung, memberikan Chanyeol makan malam yang dia lewatkan, takut jika Chanyeol tidak makan, esok hari dia tidak akan memiliki cukup energi untuk menjaga teman sekamarnya –dan juga, siapa yang akan menjaganya?

Jongin melihat berbagai hal telah menjadi oke di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak yakin. Dia hanya terlewat-lega karena mengetahui sahabatnya kembali di kamarnya sendiri. Walau dia masih khawatir—sangat kahawatir sampai dapat menangis.

Tapi tetap—dia tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol akan Baekhyun yang sakit.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Bakehyun masih sakit, tapi dia sedikit lebih baik daripada kemarin.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Baekhyun berkata.

"Ya." Chanyeol mendengus. "Jika kau bisa, maka kau tidak akan sakit."

"… Yeol, pergi saja ke kelas." Yang lebih kecil mendesah, lalu menggeliut dalam selimut sebelum berbalik. Chanyeol berkedip. Dia ingin menjaganya, tapi pada saat yang sama dia juga harus ke kelas. Juga, dia bersumpah dapat mendengar harga diri yang tersakiti di nada suara Baekhyun …

"Baiklah. Tapi kau lebih baik tinggal di kasur." Canyeol dengan segera menyiapkan berbagai hal dan menaruh sebotol air di meja dan sedotan di dalamnya, mengenal yang lebih kecil suka minum dengan sedotan, kemudian dia dengan cepat mengangkat kulkas ( _god dammit_ mengapa berat sekali), memindahkannya ke sebelah Baekhyun, mengatakan padanya "jika kau lapar, kau dapat melihat di dalam kulkas dan kau akan menemukan _cup_ _yoghurt_ dan buah di sana", lalu mengatakan padanya untuk memastikan mengganti handuk setidaknya sejam sekali, tidur, dan memastikan untuk memakan obatnya. Kemudian mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi.

Baekhyun menatap pintu untuk waktu yang lama, kemudian memindahkan pandangannya pada semua hal di hadapannya.

Ah, dia berpikir. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah melakukan sebanyak ini padanya.

Dan sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk merespon.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan kelas, dia mengurus Bakehyun dengan sangat seksama sampai lupa makan malam lagi, jadi Jongin membawakannya lagi, mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga dirinya juga. Chanyeol kemudian menelepon Kris untuk menanyakan padanya apa yang Baekhyun lewatkan dari kelas mereka.

Setelah itu, dia pergi dan mengumpulkan catatannya, yang membutuhkan beberapa jam, menolehkan kepalanya sesekali untuk mengecek yang lainnya.

Pada akhirnya, pada tepat pukul 10 malam, Chanyeol menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya. Menguap, dia bergerak dan duduk di samping kasur Baekhyun, mengeceknya.

Saat dia menyentuh dahi yang lainnya, Baekhyun terlihat seperti hampir sembuh. Akhir-akhir ini selama dua hari yang lewat, telah menjadi kebiasaan untuk menyeka poninya dari mata. Dia duduk di sana, melihat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergerak naik dan turun, bergerak bersamaan dengan nafas, matanya tertutup dan terlihat hampir damai.

 _Dia terlihat sangat_ … Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya. Yang dia tahu, itu terasa seperti dia dapat mengahabiskan sisa malam itu dengan melihat Baekhyun tertidur.

Tapi karena dia terlalu lelah, dia tidak melakukannya.

Terlalu lelah pada akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur dengan wajah Baekhyun di pikiran.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun sembuh sepenuhnya, dan kembali mengumpat dan menjadi orang

menyebalkan yang Chanyeol tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Valentine akan tiba, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sekarang saat dia telah semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo, waktu yang bagus untuk memberikannya sesuatu, dan berpura-pura bahwa itu hanya semacam persahabatan.

Dia memikirkan untuk membeli sekotak coklat mahal, tapi itu mungkin terlihat sedikit terlalu kentara, seperti selusin mawar.

Mungkin membuatkan secangkir kopi?

Terlihat sedikit terlalu kasual, memang apa yang dia butuhkan, tapi tepatnya bukan yang dia inginkan. Dia mendesah, ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi masih tidak tahu apa.

Oranga-orang sudah mengisi jadwal mereka pada hari itu, dan Chanyeol takut dia tidak akan tepat waktu untuk mengajak Kyungsoo jalan.

Ya, jika dia mengajaknya nanti, akan terlalu telat.

Dia harus mengajak sekarang.

Berdiri, dia mengambil pena dan bergegas menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Ketika tiba di sana, Chen membuka pintu dengan senyuman lebar

"Hei." Dia berkata. "Kyungsoo, ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa kata. Chen membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan saat Chanyeol melangkah melewatinya, Chen bersandar lebih dekat di kupingnya.

"Dia sedang mandi, dan akan keluar dalam beberapa menit." Kemudian dia terkekek iblis dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol merona merah.

Apakah dia tahu? Dia tidak bisa tahu, 'kan?"

Tetap, pemikiran akan Kyungsoo, beraroma harum dan setengah telanjang itu … bagus …

Pintunya terbuka, dan Chanyeol bersumpah dia tidak akan melupakan adegan ini.

Pinggang Kyungsoo terbalut handuk, rambutnya melekat di wajah karena basah, kulitnya seperti sutra dan lembut, bibirnya merah, matanya besar.

Dan matanya semakin membulat ketika melihat Chanyeol menatapnya.

Keduanya membuang pandangan, wajah merah, dan Kyungsoo membungkuk untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri, dengan cepat memakai pakaian. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai Kyungsoo telah berpakaian lengkap.

"K-kapan kau tiba di sini?" Kyungsoo bertanya, hampir tak bisa menghentikan pacuan jantungnya.

"Uh … baru saja …" Chanyeol menjawab, kuping merah.

"M-m-maaf karena … muncul seperti tadi …" Kyungsoo terbata, malu.

"Uh … Tak apa. Sungguh." Chanyeol membalas, bahkan lebih memerah. Mereka tetap terdiam untuk sesaat, kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Mengapa kita merasa sangat canggung … lagipula, kita berteman, 'kan?" Betul. Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, mendesah ketika sadar dia baru saja di- _friend-zone_.

"Ya … betul …." Chanyeol tertawa dengan gugup, bertanya-tanya apakah teman merasa nyaman setengah telanjang pada satu sama lain.

" _Anyway_ , aku ingin datang ke sini utnuk …"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu …" Keduanya berbicara pada waktu yang sama, kemudian berhenti dan melihat malu pada yang lainnya.

"Kau duluan …" Chanyeol berkata saat keduanya tersenyum.

"Aku … uh, jika kau … itu loh …" Suara Kyungsoo melemah, malu. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya menunggu yang lebih muda untuk melanjutkan dalam penyemangatan tanpa kata. "Apakah kau ingin jalan? Di Hari Valentine? Tentu, itu jika kau tidak … memiliki rencana atau semacamnya …"

Chanyeol berkedip kaget.

"S-sebenarnya … itu yang ingin aku tanyakan!" Chanyeol bertanya, menatap Kyunsgoo dengan mata lebar. Kyungsoo balas menatap.

"Keren! Itu berarti kita berdua _free_ , 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu sore hari?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bersemangat, dan yang lebih kecil menagngguk, tersenyum.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo ragu, kemduain menambahkan: "Tapi … sebagai teman. Sebagai teman yang baru saja semakin dekat." Dengan itu, yang lebih kecil menyelesaikan dengan senyuman menyilaukan. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya tenggelam dalam kekecewaan.

"Tentu." Dia membalas. "Sebagai teman _single_ yang, tanpa satu sama lain, bisa _forever alone_."

.

.

.

.

Chen menekankan kupingnya di pintu ketika dia tiba kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku … uh, jika kau … itu loh …" Dia mendengar Kyunsoo terbata. _**Damn**_ _, Soo, berhentilah membuatnya sangat kentara. Chanyeol akan tahu!_ "Apakah kau ingin jalan? Di Hari Valentine? Tentu, itu jika kau tidak … memiliki rencana atau semacamnya …"

 _ **Oh my god**_ … Chen menepuk dahi karena mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. _Kyungsoo-ah, apakah kau baru saja membuat semuanya kentara ….?_

 _Kau kacau. Kau sangat kacau._

Chen terlalu malu untuk mendengar lagi.

Tapi pada akhirnya, dia tak menutupi kuping dan mendengarkan lagi.

"Tapi … sebagai teman. Sebagai teman yang baru saja semakin dekat." Chen mencoba untuk tidak menepuk dahi kali ini. _**God dammit**_ _Kyungsoo! Sekarang Chanyeol akan tahu! Kau bodoh!_

"Tentu." Dia mendengar Chanyeol membalas dengan normal, dan sejujurnya jika Chanyeol tahu suaranya akan kentara. _Jadi dia benar-benar tidak tahu?!_

 _Apakah mereka berdua idiot?!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joonmyun sangat imut _man_." Kris mendesah sendiri saat mereka duduk untuk makan siang. Chanyeol memutar matanya. Sebenarnya Kris dapat terobsesi sebanyak apa?

"… Jadi kalian sebenarnya bagaimana?"

"Kami luar biasa! Seperti akhir-akhir ini, ketika aku memberikan lelucon, dia memutar matanya padaku! Bisakah kau percaya itu! Dia benar-benar memutar matanya padaku!"

"…"

"Sebelumnya, dia akan bersikap seperti aku tak ada, tapi ini! Ini langkah kecil!"

"…" Tapi sebelum Chanyepl dapat mengerang dan menangis padanya karena menjadi teman yang aneh, Joonmyun datang dalam diam dan …

… dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Bukan Kris.

Baik Kris maupun Chanyeol menganga kaget, tapi mereka tak mengatakan apa pun, karena Joonmyun mulai makan. Kris tenggelam patah hati di bangkunya dan Chanyeol menatapnya pasrah. _**Man**_ _, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dua orang ini._ Dia berpikir sendiri.

"Myeonnie …" Kris memulai sambil keluar dari bangku dan menuju Joonmyun. "Aku berpikir … setelah pertemuan tanggal 14 Feb, sebaiknya kita pergi makan siang?" Joonmyun mengabaikannya.

"Hari Vaelentine? Maukah kau jalan untuk makan siang denganku?" Tak ada respon.

"Aku … telah menyelesakan laporan untuk besok … bisakah kau mengeceknya?" Ada keheningan singkat, lalu:

"Setelah makan siang." Joonmyun membalas, dan Kris tersenyum lebar. _Sepertinya Joonmyun masih sedikit_ _ **nerd**_ _._

"Bagus! Menurutku banyak yang harus di- _cover_ … dan karena ini yang pertama kali untukku, aku tidak tahu apakah laporannya bagus …"

"Tak apa. Mari kita lewati bersama." Kris tersenyum bodoh dan duduk kembali, kemudian berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"Dia sangat baik kapan pun aku membicarakan pekerjaan." Kris mengatakan padanya. "Untung aku mendaftar." Kemudain dia mengambil ruang personal Chanyeol.

"Joonmyun~ Ini makanlah daging, sehingga kau dapat tumubuh lebih tinggi~~" Chanyeol tahu temannnya tidak bermaksud menyakiti, tapi sejujurnya dia tak dapat bernafas, dan dia dapat melihat mata Joonmyun menajam pada komen lugu itu.

 _Bantu aku._ Chanyeol berppikir sendiri saat dia terjebak antara dua orang ini, dan melihat mereka bertukar kata-kata (atau, dalam situasi ini dan kemungkinan situasi lainnya, hanya Kris yang berbicara).

"Lagipula yang lain ada di mana?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Joonmyun lelah akan Kris dan mendorongnya keluar dari ruang personal Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya mereka pergi ke sebuah pesta." Joonmyun mengedikkan bahu. "Dan ada banyak kelas yang ikut sekarang …"

 _Baekhyun pergi ke pesta?_ Chanyeol berikir sendiri, bangkit dengan emosi familiar yang sama sambil berharap idiot itu tidak melakukan apa pun yang bodoh.

"Apakah itu artinya kau tidak pergi ke pesta karena aku tidak pergi?" Kris bertanya penuh harap, matanya berkilau. Chanyeol dan Joonmyun memutar mata, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Idiot." Joonmyun bergumam. Tepat saat Chanyeol akan setuju, sebuah bayangan menggerayangi mereka dan orang baru bergabung di meja mereka, mengambil tempatnya di sebelah Kris.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu membakar perutnya saat melihat Byun Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu pada Kris. Ketika mereka bicara, mengapa mereka harus sangat dekat pada satu sama lain? Dia dapat melihat bibir Joonmyun tertarik ke bawah menjadi rengutan. Kris menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Tepat saat Chanyeol ingin mempermisikan diri dan berhenti melihat orang-orang ini menjadi sangat intim pada satu sama lain, Baekhyun berdiri dan melihat Chanyeol.

"Oi, kau lihat Chanchan tidak?" _**What the**_ —

"Siapa Chanchan?" _Jika aku lebih bodoh atau dia itu orang lain, aku akan percaya bahwa Chanchan itu aku._

"Beruang pink ku!" Baekhyun membalas, dan awalanya dia masih bingung. Tapi kemudian dia sadar itu apa.

"Apa? Kau masih memanggilnya Chan?" Chanyeol meledak tertawa.

"Apa masalahnya denganmu?!"

" _Well_ , seseorang dulunya menertawakanku, mengatakan bahwa nama yang ku berikan untuk boneka beruang pink itu nama yang payah!"

"… Aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain, oke?!" Baekhyun membalas, wajah memerah. "Selain itu, nama itu cocok dengan beruang pink …" Dia bergumam.

"Tadi itu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan keras, menekan tangannya di belakang kuping, bibir terangkat dalam seringai. Baekhyun menajamkan mata, berjalan menuju dia dan memegang kiupingnya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, kemudian menarik Chanyeol keluar dari tempat duduk.

"Aw aw aw aw aw …" Chanyeol memekik kaget dan sakit, seluruh tubuhya harus miring kpada Baekhyun untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Baekhyun sangat kejam, memegang kupingnya seperti hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu!

"Jadilah anak baik …" Baekhyun berkata manis melalui gigi tergertak. "… dan batnu aku menemukan Chanchan!"

Yang lebih tinggi mengambil sisia _sandwich_ -nya dengan pasrah.

" _Fuck you!_ " Sebuah benang umpatan meninggalkan mulut yang lebih muda saat Kris dan Joonmyun menatap kaget dan sedikit terhibur pada dua orang lainnya . "Aku belum menyelesaikan makan siangku!" Kemudian mereka terus bertengkar sambil Baekhyun menunggunya keluar dari kafeteria.

"Terkadang aku tidak tahu apakah mereka teman, musuh, teman sekamar, atau pasangan tua yang sering bertengkar." Kris bergumam sendiri.

Joonmyun setuju dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol melambat berhenti, tangan di lutut sambil terengah. "Kemungkinan tidak ada di situ. Ayo pergi."

"Kau mengatakan itu di setiap tempat yang telah kita datangi! Apa yang kau ingin aku lakuan, menunggu Chanchan kembali padaku?" Baekhyun menajamkan mata padanya, kemudian berbalik ke depan dan ke lantai, mencari di bawah _vending machine_ dan mencari di dalam loker dan semacamnya.

"Mereka bilang jika kau mencintai sesuatu, lepaskan. Jika tidak kembali padamu, maka sesuatu itu memang bukanlah milikmu. Yang pada dasarnya berlaku dengan situasimu."

"Secara teknis, kau memberikannya padaku!"

"Secara tak sengaja!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau melakukannya!"

"Aku dipaksa!" _Tidak juga …_

"Kau mau mencarinya atau tidak?"

Mendesah, Chanyeol setengah-hati mencari melalui jendela, seakan Chan mungkin muncul di sana. Mendesah lagi, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia melakukan ini dan mengapa dia harus menelan sisa makan sianganya untuk melakukan ini, mata yang lebih mudah menjejak ke bawah pada lantai di mana idiot akan teman sekamarnya merangkak.

Dia segera menyesalinya.

Dari penglihatan ini, dia hanya dapat melihat bokong sintal Baekhyun, hanya sedikit meggerayang di udara sambil melanjutkan mencari di bawah benda-benda.

Merona malu, karena _damn_ , bokong itu sangat _imut_ , Chanyeol tidak mengetahui dirinya memandangi sampai Baekhyun meregang lebih rendah, bajunya terangkat sampai Chanyeol dapat melihat kulit putih halus akan punggung Baekhyun yang terpampang …

Chanyeol membuang pandangan, malu akan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia hanya merasakan emosi itu sepersekian detik karena sesuatu menarik perhatian mata hanya dalam jangkauan di atas dirinya.

"Byun Baek …" Chanyeol memanggil, dengan sedikit terganggu. Baekhyun bergerak ke posisi duduk dan berbalik ke teman sekamarnya.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Bukan kah itu …" Chanyeol menunjuk beberapa meter dari mereka. "… yangg kita cari?"

Baekhyun menjejaki matanya kemudian ke atas, dan memang, di sana, tergantung di langit-langit seperti percobaan bunuh diri tetapi haya bisa menjadi pembunuhan, beruang pink Chanchan, dengan catatan tergantung di sekitar leher yang, saat mereka berjalan mendekat, catatan itu terbaca sebagai:

" _ **Whore,**_ _ **lihat apakah kau bisa menggapai ini!"**_

.

.

.

.

Dan di sana, satu dari banyaknya benang serangan ditujukan pada Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun memiliki Chan kembali di lengannya, seluruh tubuhnya melembut lega, kemudian dia memeluk Chan di dada seperti tak akan melepasnya lagi. Chanyeol memegang catatan di tangannya, tulisan tangan itu sepertinya mencoba untuk terlihat mengancam tapi malah hanya terlihat jelas-jelas bodoh.

" _Bagaimana mereka menaruhnya di atas sana?" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri sambil bergegas menuju ke sana, meloncat dan mencoba membawa turun Chan, tapi jelas dia sedikit terlalu pendek, sehingga tangannya hanya beberapa inci dari beruang itu. Mereka pasti tahu tinggi Baekhyun luar dalam , untuk menggantungnya seperti ini. Chanyeol berpikir sendiri. Wajah Baekhyun terbelit dalam tekad dan gigih, tapi Chanyeol dapat melihat kefrustasian tersembunyi di balik emosi itu._

 _Dia menghabiskan 10 menit melihat yang lebih kecil meloncat, tapi tak pernah sekali pun menyerah. Dia melihat yang lebih kecil berkeringat, tapi tak pernah sekali pun berhenti untuk istirahat._

" _Dapatkan yang baru saja." Chanyeol berkata agak canggung. "Ada banyak dari di tempat mana aku mendapatkannya." Tapi Baekhyun tidak melepas pandangannya dari Chan, hanya dengan gigih mencoba menyentuh sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dia raih._

" _Tidak … sama …" Baekhyun terengah. "Menggantikan … tidak akan pernah sama …" Kemudian dia melanjutkan melompat._

 _Chanyeol tetap terdiam sambil melihat yang lebih kecil. Dia bisa saja mengambil kursi, tapi meskipun begitu dia mungkin harus meloncat, dan itu agak berbahaya. Baekhyun tak sekali pun membicarakan padanya mengenai hal itu, hanya bertingkah seakan Chanyeol lebih pendek darinya._

 _Chanyeol telah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun memecahkan masalahnya sendiri, tapi jelas dia tidak bisa._

"… _Aish." Chanyeol mendesah sambil bergerak ke belakang Baekhyun, tangannya berada di pundak yang lebih kecil dan membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya. Aroma vanila dan apel berhembus ke hidungnya dan membuatnya merona karena kedekatan mereka._

" _Jelas ada seseorang yang dapat membantunmu di sini." Sebuah suara berat di atasnya berbicara, dan dia dengan susah mendengar karena jantung berpacunya. "Mengapa kau tidak memintaku daripada melakukannya sendiri? Idiot."_

 _Baekhyun bergerak menjauh._

" _Aku tidak suka meminta bantuan orang." Baekhyun membalas, melihat pasrah saat Chanyeol meloncat sekali dan menyentuh Chan, tapi tali yang mencekik beruang kecil itu menjaganya di tempat._

" _Jangan bunuh dia, kau_ _ **fucktard**_ _!" Baekhyun berseru saat Chanyeol meloncat tapi melakukan yang sama lagi. "Kau mencekiknya!"_

 _Sekali lagi._

" _Kau mematahkan lehernya! Yeol!" Chanyeol bersiap untuk meloncat lagi. Baekhyun tak dapat melihat karena dia tahu sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan menghancurkan Chan. dia menutup matanya dengan erat, menunggu dua gedebuk pelan sebagai apa yang tersisa dari Chan jatuh ke lantai._

 _Tapi bahkan setelah sekian lama, dan bahkan setelah mendengar Chanyeol mendarat kembali ke lantai, dia tak mendengar apa pun._

 _Masih tak ingin menghadapi kenyataan kejam, mata Baekhyun tetap tertutup, tapi bukannya mendengar permohonan maaf Chanyeol, atau sesuatu seperti "Aku bersumpah itu bukan salahku!", dia malah mendengar sebuah tawa._

" _Apa? Tak percaya padaku?" Datang suara berat Chanyeol, dan ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia melihat Chan yang terlihat sehat sempurna didorongkan ke lengannya. Ketika dia mendongak, Chanyeol tersenyum menang._

" _Ya." Baekhyun berhenti walau dia sangat lega. "Dengan kesembronoan mu, siapa yang tahu apa yang dapat kau lakukan dengan tangan besar buruk mu itu?"_

 _Chanyeol memutar mata, senyuman masih di bibir, kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan keduanya. Di a mengangkat tangan kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun._

 _Keduanya berdiri di sana, kaget, kemudian Baekhyun mendelik padanya._

" _Yah! Jangan asal menyentuh!"_

" _Ini tanganku, aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau!"_

 _Kemudian dia menjulurkan tangan, mecoba memegang Baekhyun lagi, yang tersentak menjauh dan mendelik jengkel padanya._

" _Tahu diri! Aku hyung di sini, ingat?!" Chanyeol tertawa._

" _Apa?" Dia melangkah maju. "Seseorang yang sekecil dirimu? Siapa yang akan percaya?"_

 _Kesal, Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya secepat petir dan memegang erat hidung Chanyeol dengan jarinya, kemudian membawa yang lebih tinggi ke bawah sampai keduanya sejejar mata._

" _Nah. Sekarang kau bisa diam." Baekhyun berkata, tersenyum jahil pada Chanyeol yang pandangannya intens dan serius._

 _Chanyeol tak bisa tahan._

 _Sebelum Baekhyun dapat melihat apa yang terjadi dan Chanyol dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri, yang lebih tinggi bersandar maju dan menempelkan bibir mereka bersama. Ciuman ini, seperti banyak ciuman lain yang mereka bagi, mengirimkan perasaan aneh di tulang belakang sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ciuman ini, tak seperti yang lain, murni dan polos dan tanpa tantangan sengit yang mereka munculkan, dan setelah tiga detik, Chanyeol melepas._

 _Saat dia melihat mata Baekhyun mengedip ke bawah, Chanyeol sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan._

" _A-a-aku …" Dia mulai, kuping memerah sambil menegapkan punggung. Apa yang dia lakukan?_ _ **What the hell**_ _? Fasenya bertingkah lagi?_

 _Tapi_ _ **god dammit**_ _, ketika Baekhyun menutup matanya erat, dia terlihat sangat imut Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menepuknya seperti_ _ **puppy**_ _mungil._

 _Dan saat itu juga … ketika jarak mereka sangat dekat, Chanyeol dapat melihat setiap bulu mata di matanya, melihat bagaimana poni gelapnya berada di dahi, melekat di kulit karena keringat, dan bagaimana bibir itu sedikit terbuka, seperti berteriak untuk dicium._

 _Bukan salahnya. Salah Baekhyun karena terlihat sangat tak dapat ditolak!_

" _Kau apa? Berpikir karena kau sudah melakukan sesuatu untukku, tak apa untuk melakukan apa pun yang kau ingin denganku?" Baekhyun terdengar jengkel._

" _Aku— … Tidak, aku …" Suara Chanyeol melemah, merasakan kupingnya memanas. "Aku hanya …"_

" _Hanya? Hanya memanfaatkanku?"_

" _Tidak, aku tak akan pernah! … aku …" Suaranya melemah, karena itu benar. D ia telah memanfaatkan situasi mereka dan itu tak adil, tapi_ _ **god dammit**_ _Baekhyun tidak adil, terlihat seperti itu … saat dia akan meminta maaf, dia melihat sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut ke atas, tapi hanya sedikit. Sangat sedikit sampai tak ada yang dapat melihatnya._

" _ **You little**_ _…" Chanyeol menggeram, tapi dalam hati lega bahwa Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak merasa seperti dirinya dimanfaatkan. Karena Chanyeol sebenarnya akan merasa sangat berasalah …_

 _Tapi kemudian, melihat Baekhyun memeluk Chanchan seperti dia berarti dunia, membuatnya merasa nyaman._

 _Masalahnya adalah catatan di tangannya._

.

.

.

.

"Siapa orang yang melakukan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil megoper catatan kepada Baekhyun, yang melihat tulisannya dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Bukan masalahku."

"Jelas ini masalahmu!" Canyeol protes, kamudian mengingat sesuatu. "Ini _haters_ mu, ya kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku punya _haters_?" Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya seharusnya dia tahu Chanyeol selalu memiliki cara untuk mencari tahu mengenai dirinya. Dia seharusnya tidak bertanya lagi.

"Aku teman sekamarmu, idiot."

"Terserah." Baekhyun mengecek untuk melihat apakah ada yang salah dengan bonekanya. "Mereka dapat melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan denganku, tapi mereka seharusnya tidak mengeluarkan amarah mereka pada yang tak salah." Dia menekan hidungnya di hidug Chan, dan _oh god_ itu sangat imut.

 _Tapi kau yang tak salah … ya kan?_ Chanyeol ingin bertanya.

"Bahkan jika aku tak bersalah, bukan seperti mereka peduli." Baekhyun membalas. "Mereka hanya ingin mengeluarkannya pada seseorang. Aku tak peduli."

 _Tapi …_

"Terserah. Aku telah mengalami yang lebih dari kecemburuan cinta monyet idiot mereka."

"… Ayo pulang." Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan, tidak ingin Baekhyun memikirkan masa lalunya lagi. "Dan mandikan Chan."

.

.

.

.

"Berikan aku catatannya." Baekhyun berkata. Chanyeol, bingung, memberikan catatannya.

"Mengapa kau tak membuangnya saja?" Chanyeol bertanya, tapi jatuh ke teling tuli. Baekhyun mencengkram catatan di antara jarinya sambil duduk berpikir di sana.

.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka tiba di kamar mereka, Baekhyun mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi dengan Chan. Merasa sedikit paranoid, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar, takut sesuatu tejradi.

Dia mengecek barang-barang Baekhyun terlebih dulu, mencari melalui lemari takut _haters_ -nya menaruh sesuatu yang buruk di sana. Dia memastikan untuk mengecek setiap benda di sana, sampai dia tiba dibagian bawah lemari, sudut di mana benda-benda tak biasanya disentuh.

Dia mengambil pakaian dari sana, dan entah mengapa pakaian itu terlihat sangat familiar—lebih familiar daripada biasanya.

Tumpukan pakaian di tangannya adalah pakaian yang dulu menjadi miliknya, tapi dia berikan pada Baekhyun pada kali pertamanya melihat Baekhyun pada malam tanggal 17. Ketika Baekhyun diguyur hujan dan dia takut yang lebih kecil akan terkena flu.

Kejadian itu seperti sudah lama sekali.

Tapi mengapa Baekyun masih memilik pakaian ini? Saat dia melihat pakaian itu, dia dapat melihat kaus, celana, _jumper_ , dan bakan kaus kaki terhangat favoritnya!

Aneh, karena dia yakin kala itu Baekhyun akan membakar pakaian ini dan membuangnya ke laut atau semacamnya.

Dia menaruh pakaian itu kembali ke tempatnya, kemudian menutup lemari itu, merasa sedikit terganggu. Kemudian dia bergerak menuju meja Baekhyun. Tak ada yang aneh dari biasanya. Kemudiian dia mengecek kasur Baekhyun, dan ada di sana.

Saat dia menarik selimut yang terlihat dipasang dengan sangat rapi sebelumnya, dia melihat tulisan besar berwarna merah.

" _ **Jauh-jauh dari lelaki ku!**_ _ **Slut**_ _ **!**_

 _What the hell_ …

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak bisa hanya duduk di sana dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun"Oi, sepertinya mereka menulis pesan kebencian di spreimu …" Dia harus melakukan sesuatu!

Dia mendengar cipratan di dalam kamar mandi, kemudian dengan cepat mengeluarkan kunci dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun berseru dari dalam saat cipratannya berhenti kemudian gagang pintunya mulai bergoyang. "Mengapa kau mengunciku du dalam?!"

"… Itu … salahmu karena menarik kupingku tadi!" Chanyeol balik berseru, berharap bahwa itu adalah alasan yang cukup bagus untuk menutupi maksud sebenarnya. Dia mendengar gagang pintu itu bergoyang lagi di sisi lain sambi Baekhyun memutarnya dengan sengit, kemudian dia bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

.

Ketika dia kembali, dia dan Chen membawa sprei kasur baru ke dalam. Baekhyun sepertinya mendengar mereka masuk, karena dia mulai memutar gagang pintunya lagi.

"Park Chanyeol! Ini tidak lucu!" Baekhyun berseru. "Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi!"

"Tidak dia tak ada kelas." Chen bergumam. "Dia ada kelas sekitar satu setengah jam lagi." Mereka menaruh sprei itu dan mulai menurunkan semua bantal dan selimut dari kasur Baekhyun, kemudian mulai melepas sprei. Pada waktu yang sama, Chen mulai merapikan sebelum memakaikan sprei di matras. Keduanya mulai menyelipkan sprei dengan benar.

"Keluarkan aku, yoda!" Baekhyun berseru dari sisi lain sambil menggedor pintu.

Saat itu juga, pintunya terbuka keras dan Jongin masuk.

"Aku membeli sprei baru untuk Baek-hyung untuk jaga-jaga!" Dia mengumumkan. Chanyeol dan Chen mendelik padanya sambil menaruh jari mereka di bibir sementara orang di balik pintu kamar mandi menjadi diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kasurku?" Baekhyun bertanya, dan mata Jongin melebar ketika sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Oops." Dia berkata degan suara pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka mulai lagi." Chen mendeash saat ke empat orang itu duduk di kasur bersprei baru Baekhyun atau kasur Chanyeol.

"Mereka melakukan ini setiap tahu. Mengapa mereka tidak menemukan hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan?" Jongin mendesah.

"Tunggu. Maksudnya apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, bingung.

"Sebentar lagi Hari Vaelntine, jadi sudah pasti semua mencari seseorang untuk menghabiskan waktu pada hari itu." Chen menjelaskan.

"Atau, dalam kata lain, untuk bersetubuh." Jongin menambahkan. Chanyeol entah mengapa merona.

"Jad mereka selalu mencari … seseorang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama? Hanya Baekhyun?"

" _Gosh_ , Yeol, berhentilah menjadi perjaka, mau kan?" Baekhyun berkata datar. "Katakan saja 'mereka ingin persetubuhan nikmat' bisa kan?" Kuping Chanyeol memerah.

"A-a-aku … itu menyinggung, apalagi kita menggambarkan seseorang yang tepat di hadapan kita!" Chanyeol menceploskan, bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun bahkan tak berkedip.

"Aw …" Jongin gemas, tersenyum gila. "Seseorang menjadi manis dan perhatian."

"Awwwwww~~" Chen dan Jongin menggoda, terkekek iblis ketika Chanyeol merona dan Baekhyun memutar mata.

"Tak apa, Baek!" Chen tersenyum. "Kami akan melindungimu di Hari Valentine! Datang saja ke kamar Jongin, ya?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kami akan mentamengimu dari orang-orang mesum itu!"

Baekhyun memutar mata, tapi tersenyum, bibir teregang ke atas sampai sudut wajah dan mata tertarik menjadi bulan sabit, Chanyol menatapi: dia terlihat sangat manis.

Dia ingin melihat Baekhyun lebih banyak tersenyum seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian selanjutnya ketika Chaneyol dan Baekhyun kemabali ke kamar mereka dan menemukan semua buku Baekhyun berantakan dan beberapa halaman tersobek.

" _The fuck_ …" Chanyeol bergumam, merasakan frustasi bangkit dalam dirinya. "Pendidikan bukan candaan!" Tanpa kata Baekhyun mulai mengumpulkan kertas tersobek akan buku paketnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berseru, jengkel saat Baekhyun terang-terangan mengabaikannya. "Beri mereka pelajaran!"

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya, tapi suaranya tenang, seperti mereka dengan kasual mendisukusikan cuaca.

"Aku tidak tahu! Lakukan saja sesuatu!" Chanyeol merasa semakin dan semakin frustasi sambil melihat ekspresi acuh tak acuh Baekhyun. "Ini penindasan!"

"Omong kosong." Baekhyun menginterupsi sambil menaruh bukunya di kantung plastik. "Aku tak pernah ditindas."

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengabaikannya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai memesan buku baru.

Chanyeol mendesah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita menyelesaikan karangan kita!" Canyeol mengumumkan sambil tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah dan menyentuh tangannya.

"Kita melakukan kerja yang bagus, ya kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

Akhir-akhir ini kontak fiisk mereka sangat meningkat sampai kapan pun kyunsgoo tertawa, dia akan menyentuh Chanyeol.

"Hanya kita berdua yang melakukan kebanyakan tugas." Chanyeol berkata sambil meregangkan leher dan mencari anggota terakhir mereka.

"Tak apa." Kyungsoo berkata pelan. "Aku lebih suka ketika hanya kita berdua—"

"Yah!" Chanyeol berseru, menginterupsi kata-kata Kyungsoo. "Byun Baekhyun!"

Dan hanya seperti itu, suasananya hancur.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo-ah. Apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol berbalik padanya, tersenyum.

"Tak ada …" Kyungsoo mendesah dalam hati, kemudian menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun berkacamata datang ke penglihatan.

"Maaf aku telat, _guys_." Baekhyun berkata. " Ada sesuatu di kelas. Aku bergegas ke sini secepat yang ku bisa."

 _Kau tidak perlu melukannya_ … Kyungsoo berpikir sendiri, tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil saat teman sekamarnya menaruh buku, dan sekali lagi menemukan yang lebih kecil berkacamata itu imut. "Kami baru saja mengatakan bagaimana kami berdua melakuakan semuanya tanpa kau yang membantu!"

"…" Baekhyun terdiam untuk sejenak, dan Chanyeol mengira dia akan membuat alasan, tapi sebagai gantinya dia menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf. Aku tahu aku tak bisa mengelak dari ini, jadi …" Dia mendongak. "… Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kalian mau."

"Dari sekarang, kau harus menjadi budak ku selama seminggu!" Chanyeol berkata, tersenyum gila, seperti baru saja memenangkan lotre.

"Revisi … keseluruhan lagu ini dan lihat apakah oke." Kyungsoo berkata. "Juga, pastikan untuk melakukan harmoni untuk melodi sepanjang keseluruhan lagu, dan buatlah lebih dari satu harmoni. Terakhir, lihat apakah ada bagian yang bisa di- _backing vocal_ oleh salah satu dari kita, kemudian tambahkan itu juga." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan sambil memberikan musik itu pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kyungsoo … tak apa, kita sudah menyelesaikannya juga, itu yang penting …" Yang lebih tinggi berkata, tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng kepala.

"Sebanyak itulah yang telah kami kerjakan, dan sekarang sebanyak itulah yang akan kau kerjakan." Kyungsoo berkata kejam.

"Kyungsoo-ah."

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun membalas, dan saat matanya bertemu mata Kyungsoo, tekad dan rasa bersalah bertemu dengan kekerasan dan tak suka.

Ya, tak suka.

Mungkin alasan Kyungsoo melakukan ini karena, dia cemburu dengan Baekhyun.

Mungkin jika dia tidak menyukai Chanyeol, dia tidak akan merasa seperti ini.

Tapi semenjak dia mulai menyukai Chanyeol, dia secara terus menerus mulai melihat Baekhyun dengan cahaya yang buruk, tak peduli betapa keras dia mencoba untuk tidak melakuannya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa merasa seperti ini pada Baekhyun—bagaimanapun juga, mereka bahkan tak memeiliki perasaan jauh terhadap satu sama lain ... Faktanya, dia lebih banyak memiliki kesempatan dengan Chanyeol dibandingkan Baekhyun, karena mereka semakin dekat pada satu sama lain akhir-akhir ini. Lalu mengapa? Mengapa dia merasa seperti mereka lebih memiliki _chemistry_ dibandingkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol? Mengapa dia merasa seperti mereka memiliki sesuatu di balik semua hubungan pertemanan kebencian mereka?

Kegelisahan.

Kyungsoo seharusnya lebih memiliki kepercayaan dalam dirinya sendiri. Tapi bahkan saat dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sekarang dia lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dibandingkan Baekhyun, ada bagian darinya yang tahu bahawa itu tidak benar.

Juga, masalahnya adalah Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun bukanlah dirinya.

Baekhyun dapat menjadi imut secara natural, semua orang bisa menyukainya. Dia memiliki senyum yang menarik semua orang untuk mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Dia juga memiliki keseksian yang membuat orang-orang, lelaki dan perempuan sama, ingin lebih dari sekedar meliriknya. Kepribadiannya juga sempurna, dengan ucapan jenaka dan jawaban tajam _sassy_ , sampai kebaikan tak tercuap dan tekad intens. Ketika dia memakai kacamata, dia terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan dan minta dipeluk.

Kyungsoo yakin orang-orang akan jatuh padanya.

Bahkan Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang dia melihat sedekat apa mereka berdua, dia yakin Chanyeol mungkin menyukainya, setidaknya sedikit.

Baekhyun sangat imut, siapa yang tak menyukainya?

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mendorong jauh Baekyun dari pikirannya, keduanya berargumen mengenai sesuatu tapi tetap terlihat lebih intim dibandingkan hanya teman sekamar dan hanya sahabat.

Kemudian dia melihat Baekhyun tak sengaja menyentuhkan pahanya dengan paha Chanyeol saat mereka duduk.

"Ew! Jangan sentuh aku!" Chanyeol komplain sambil mengirimkan delikan pada Baekhyun, yang memutar mata.

"Kau _fucktard_. Sadarlah!"

"Kau dulu yang berhenti menyentuhku!"

"Aku akan menyentuhmu kapan pun aku mau!"

-atau mungkin tidak.

Mungkin mereka hanya teman baik normal yang pada saat yang sama tak bisa tahan pada satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sadar tidak sesuatu sedang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol saat makan malam. Keduanya duduk sejauh mungkin dari Kris dan Joonmyun. Lu Han dan Yi Xing berbincang bahasa China dengan cepat, dan Chen berbicara dengan Minseok dan terlihat terlalu normal untuk menjadi normal. Yang lain tak ditemukan di mana pun. Chanyeol meminum supnya sambil berpikir.

"Um, kalau kau dan Tao semakin bermesraan akhir-akhir ini?" Sehun memukul lengannya. Kencang.

"Tidak!" Dia membalas, kesal. "Tentang Joonmyun hyung!"

"Dia kenapa?" Chanyeol berpikir, kesal karena lagi lagi terjadi, memanggil semua orang hyung kecuali dia.

"Dia … dia selalu di sini sekarang!" Sehun berbisik sambil melihat Joonmyun mencubit jengkel kulit Kris, yang memekik tapi kemudian tersenyum bodoh pada gestur 'kasih sayang' itu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Sehun menggemakan Chanyeol seperti dia baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan terbodoh dalam hidupnya. "Jadi dia tak pernah pergi! Apakah kau tahu dia ada di klub musik kita?!"

"… Tidak sampai aku benar-benar melihatnya di sana, tidak?"

"Tepat sekali!" Bisikan Sehun semaki dan semakin sengit. "Apakah kau tahu apa artiya?!"

"… Langsung ke intinya, Oh Sehun, karena—"

"Itu artinya dia tidak bermain-main dengan lelaki lagi, ya kan? YA KAN?!"

Chanyeol termangu. Dia benar. Joonmyun biasanya selalu pergi, tapi akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering melihatnya itu bahkan tak lucu!

"… Tapi mengapa dia tiba-tiba sekali berhenti?" Chanyeol bertanya bodoh.

"…. Apa kau idiot?" Sehun menatapnya tak percaya. "Karena Kris hyung!"

Chanyeol tak paham.

"Tunggu, lalu mengapa … karena Kris …"

"Karena dia menyukainya! Idiot!" Sehun berkata seperti itu adalah hal paling sudah pasti di sunia. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu?!

"… oh, oke …" Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus merespon.

" _I know right_?!" Sehun bergeser di tempat duduknya dan berpura-pura tersedak. "Dua pecundang bersama … Ini apa sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol tertawa tak yakin. "Kau tak suka keduanya bersama?"

"Tentu saja suka!" Sehun membalas. "Hanya saja mereka idiot. Itu saja."

… Dialah yang aneh …

"Tapi kau lah yang paling idiot dari mereka semua."

Chanyeol mendesah.  
.

.

.

.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kamar, pikiran akan Joonmyun dan Kris memenuhi kepalanya.

Apakah Joonmyun benar-benar berhenti karena Kris? Apakah dia menyukainya sebanyak itu?

Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti menyukai Kris. Justru, dia bersikap seperti Kris itu gangguan!

Jadi bagaimana bisa seseorang yang bersikap seperti membenci seseorang, menyukainya?! Hidup itu tidak masuk akal. Romansa tidak masuk akal.

Tapi sebelum dia dapat memehaminya, dia mendengar suara familiar di lorong, datang semakin dekat dan dekat.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin kami untuk—"

"Kau sulit berjalan sendi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Datang jawaban Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mendongak dari melamunnya. Jongin dan Tao mengelilingi Baekhyun, tangan mereka di mana-mana, dan yang paling kecil tertatih.

Saat Chanyeol melihat ke bawah, dia melihat lutut Baekhyun berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil berjalan menuju mereka, mata lebar sambil menatap luka di lutut teman sekamarnya.

"… Seseorang membuatnya tersandung dan dia jatuh mengenai batu besar."

Baekhyun mendorong jauh mereka perlahan dan mulai berjalan terseok menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung!" Jongin berseru, suaranya terlapis rasa sakit.

"Jongin-ah, aku baik-baik saja." Ada semacam kepahitan dalam suara Baekhyun saat Chaneol melihat dia menggertakkan giginya.

"Kalian pergilah makan malam." Chanyeol mengatakan sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya. Yang lebih muda menatapnya, tak teryakini.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami akan ke bawah nanti." Mungkin mereka benar-benar lapar, karena pada akhirnya mereka melambai dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk membaik, kemudian berjalan ke lantai bawah. Ketika mereka pergi, dan saat Chanyeol memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci, dia merasakan Baekhyun sedikit bersandar padanya, nafas menjadi engahan pendek, dan ketika dia membuka pintu, tangannya dengan otomatis melingkar sedikit di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun, kemudian membantu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamar.

"Ini bukan sekedar tersandung lugu acak, 'kan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menaruh Baekhyun di kasur. Baekhyun menutup mata dengan erat saat darah meluncur turun di kakinya.

"Mengapa mereka melakukan ini? Tidakkah semua yang dari sebelumnya sudah cukup?

"Mengapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu saja mengenai ini?" Baekhyun tidak membalas.

Mendesah, Chanyeol pergi untuk membasahkan kain di dalam bak, kemudian mulai menyeka darah dengan perlahan dari lutut Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa melakuannya sendiri. Idiot." Baekhyun bergumam. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu kemudian memberikan kain itu padanya, kemudian mengisi baskom dengan air, menaruhnya di kaki Baekhyun. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

Ketika dia tiba kembali, memiliki perban yang siap. Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan lukanya. Chanyeol membungkuk di depannya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya send—"

"Omong kosong." Chanyeol membalas. "Aku tak lupa akan keterampilan memperbanmu." Dengan itu, Baekhyun merona malu dan tetap terdiam sambil melihat Chanyeol meulai memperban.

Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menemukan wajah konsentrasi Chanyeol sangat menggemaskan dan menarik. Alisnya bertaut, bibirnya terbuka dan matanya masih lebar dengan intens sambil dia hampir melotot pada perban itu. Kemudian ketika selesai, dia mengeluarkan senyuman kemenangan dan dia kembali menjadi dirnya yang _puppy_ imut.

Dan ketika Baekhyun melihat lututnya, dia menemukan perban itu hampir sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sebelum Hari Valentine, serangan menjadi semakin dan semakin sering.

Chanyeol sangat jengkel, tapi dia tahu dia taka dapat melakukan apa pun karena Baekhyun tidak ingin dia mencampuri. Tetap, dia mentoleransi dan mentoleransi, dan dia semakin dan semakin tak sabar, dan dia tahu, jika satu hal konyol terjadi lagi, dia akan meledak.

Mengapa? Mengapa dia merasa seperti ini? Dia tidak tahu.

Keadilan, mungkin?

Ya, mungkin.

"Hei, kita memiliki pertempuan Vaelentine atau semacamnya. Minggu depan. Pagi-pagi." Kris berkata.

"Apa?" Chanyeol berkata, bingung. "Mengapa—"

"Rahasia." Kris tersenyum. "Itu berarti guru-guru tidak tahu."

"Oh … Apakah kita harus pergi?" Chanyeol mengerang.

"Pergi untuk bersenang-senang saja _man_! Maksudku apa lagi yang akan dilakukan di sana? Lagipula, ini tempat untuk orang-orang mengungkapkan cinta mereka!"

"…"

"Jadi kau dapat mengirim pesan ke orang yang kau cintai dan mereka akan mengumumkan pesanmu ke semua orang di sana! Bukankah itu ide yang bagus? Cara yang berani untuk mengungkapkan."

"… Itu cara terpengecut untuk mencari tahu siapa menyukai siapa."

Kris mengedikkan bahu. "Bukan aku yang megadakan ini."

"Selain itu," Kris melanjutkan, "kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaa pada Kyungsoo!" Dia meliukkan alis. "Kau masih menyukainya, 'kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. " _Well_ , aku tidak membutuhkan yang payah seperti itu. Karena kami akan jalan di hari V."

"Apa? Kau memiliki kencan dengan taksiranmu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau punya keberanian." Chanyeol mendelik padanya. " _Well_ , itu benar. Kau bahkan tak dapat membuat percakapan yang benar dengannya!"

" _Well_ , sekarang aku bisa." Chanyeol mendelik lagi. "Berbicara dengannya menjadi lebih mudah daripada yang aku pikir. Tapi aku senang." Chanyeol tersenyum, dan kris dapat melihat temannya pergi ke langit ke-7. Dia terlihat cukup bahagia, dengan sinar orang yang jatuh cinta.

"Sepertinya aku mungkin lebih dan lebih menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada hari ketiga sebelum Hari Vaelntine, Chanyeol dibebani dengan tugas. Ternyata, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Kemungkinan ingin menyibukkan kita jadi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Valntine." Chanyeol berkata merasa frustasi sambil dengan geram menulis cepat sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang saat liburan itu, bukan melakukan tugas." Baekhyun setuju, dan Chanyeol berhenti menulis dan berbalik ke teman sekamarnya.

"Berapa orang yang akan kau setubuhi?" Dia terlonjak ketika sebuah pena mengenai sisi kepalanya. " _The fuck_?" Dia komplain, mengusap kepalanya.

"Tak ada." Baekhyun membalas acuh tak acuh.

"Apa? Tapi bukannya kau mengatakan ada—"

"Bukan berarti aku harus melakuannya." Yang lebih kecil memutar kursi rodanya pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menyetubuhi siapa pun. Tidak di Hari Valentine."

"…" Saat itulah Chanyeol ingat kebencian Baekhyun akan cinta.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan? Menghabiskan seharian sendirian merana akan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menyeringai. Chanyeol balas menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki kencan dengannya." Seringai itu menyelinap pergi.

"Apa?!"Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. "Kau? Bocah yang bahkan tak bisa melakukan dengan benar berbagai hal dengan taksirnnya?!"

"'Bocah' ini telah megajak taksirannya jalan di Hari Valentine, bagaimana menurutmu?!"

"…" Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat pekerjaannnya dan tidak membalas untuk waktu yang lama. Karena sudut pandang, yang lebih tinggi tak bisa mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup di dada sambil menunggu respon Baekhyun, dan dia bersumpah dia tak pernah merasa segugup ini dalam hidupnya.

" _Good job_." Baekhyun akhirnya mengatakan. Chanyeol menunggu untuk yang lebih, menunggu Bakehyun mengatakan hal-hal seperti "kau tak memiliki kesempatan dengannya", atau "kau tak pantas mendapatkan dia", atau "kau akan melihat bahwa cinta itu tak ada", tapi tak ada satu pun dari itu. hanya " _godd job_ " belaka dan tak ada lagi.

"Itu saja?" Chanyeol berkata saat Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai menyiapkan bukunya. "Tidak, 'Park Chanyeol kau akan menyesali ini'?"

"… Kau mengekspetasikan aku untuk mengatakan apa?" Baekhyun berseru saat dia berbalik, mengagetkan Chanyeol. "Semoga kalian mengahabiskan waktu yang hebat berasama! Menikahlah karena aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyelamatimu?!" Dia berjalan menuju lemari dan mulai mencari pakaian.

"… Ingat tidak saat aku mengatakan aku akan membuktikan padamu apa itu cinta?" Chanyeol memulai lagi, menemukan jawaban Baekhyun tidak terlalu memuaskan.

"…" Baekhyun mengumpulkan pakaiannya.

"… Aku akan menjaga janji ku. Dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa itu cinta. Lihatlah aku."

"Dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Dengan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengkonfirmasi. "Bahkan tanpa Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, bahkan jika itu tak berhasil, aku akan tetap menjaga janjiku. Tunggu saja."

"…" Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawaan kecil, tawaan geli dan pahit.

"Sejujurnya jika kau benar-benar bisa membuatku percaya, maka …" Chanyeol melihatnya berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol di mata. "Ku pikir aku mungkin jatuh cinta padamu saja."

Kemudian sebelum Chanyeol dapat memahami itu, apalagi membalasnya, Baekhyun telah pergi ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Hanya ketika mendengar _shower_ bekerjalah dia menyadari apa yang di katakannya, kemudian jantungnya mengancam untuk meledak menjadi ribuan bintang kecil sampai dia takut tak bisa berdetak lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian dia tahu apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Sangat sederhana, tapi tetap membuat jantungnya—yang sebelumnya tenang akan ribuan bintang kecil—sebagai gantinya berhamburan menjadi kekosongan.

"Jika kau benar-benar bisa membuatku percaya … maka aku mungkin jatuh cinta padamu saja."

Maksudnya, apa yang Chanyeol hendak untuk lakukan, adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar, beraroma segar dan madu, dia terlihat menjadi normal kembali.

"… Aku akan mengerjakan tugas musik yang kau dan Kyungsoo lakukan, dan tak ada parsitipasi dari ku." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengambil _music sheet_. Chanyeol menyadari dia menggunakan piyama berlengan panjang, tapi terlihat telalu kurus dan besar untuknya. Itu sedikit imut. Dan ketika dia memakai kacamata ….

"Tapi … kau _memang_ berkontibusi …" Chanyeol berargumen, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol menyerah untuk berbicara dengannya dan sebagai gantinya memilih untuk melihat. Selain itu, dia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Dia melihat hidung Baekhyun mengerut dalam konsentrasi sambil melihat musiknya, dan sejujurnya itu menggemaskan. Kemudian yang lebih kecil sangat berkonsentrasi sampai dia masih menatap muski dan menyibak selimutnya, siap untuk pergi tidur, kemudian tanganya bersiap untuk mendarat di kasur sebagai penyangga tubuhnya untuk naik ke kasur … sejujurnya, melihat Baekhyun yang berkonsentrai itu adalah hal terimut—

Tunggu, imut? Dia tidak imut! Sejak kapan dia imut? Sejak dia memakai kacamata tunggu tidak mungkin sebelum itu tunggu TIDAK BAEKHYUN TIDAK IMUT—

"Aah!" Pekikan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Saat sekelilingya kembali ke penglihatan, dia melihat _music sheet_ berserakan di mana-mana, dan figur mungil Baekhyun meringkuk di lantai, mencengkram sesuatu di tangannya. Kemudian dia sadar bahwa Baekhyun mencengkrami tanganya sendiri.

"Baek!" Chanyeol berseru sambil dengan segera bangun dari kasurnya dan beridiri di sekitar yang lebih kecil. Saat itulah dia melihat sesuatu yang selamanya akan menempel dia pikiran begitu pula di hatinya.

Di atas kasur, terbaring dengan lugu di balik selimut yang diambil dengan hati-hati, paku payung kecil terbaring, menunjuk ke atas, siapa menuggu seseorang untuk ditusuk.

Jantung Chanyeol berpacu dengan sangat cepat sampai merunduk ke bawah dan mendekap Baekhyun di lengannya, dan ketika dia memegang lengan bergetar yang lebih kecil, dia melihatnya.

Di telapak kiri Baekhyun, seakan tangan itu bersikap sebagai dinding daripada daging empuk, tertancap hampir dengan sempurna tiga paku payung pas di tangannya seperti lampu jalan di tanah, terdekorasi darah yang mulai memancar keluar.

"Aah …" Suara Baekhyun lemah dan bergetar, dan sangat lembut, dan sangat, sanagt sakit. Dia meringiskan 'Aah' yang sama dengan pelan dan terus menerus, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sangat hebat.

Dan tangannya.

Tangannya bergetar sengit, bahakan dalam kekaburan Chanyeol dapat melihat darah mulai tergenang dari sana, jari-jari tersentak aneh dan matanya berkedip cepat sambil mencoba melawan rasa sakit yang biasanya sangat dibenci.

Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini membuat jantungnya sakit.

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad dan maaf kalau salah tulis):

4kimhyun, 9292, aeri48, aphroditears, aupaupchan, autumnkyu, ay, Azzuree, baek ca (spasi ganti titik), baekbaek, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, baekhee2811, BaekheeByunnie, Baekhyun Cantik, baekpupie, baekvelvet, baepupie, BC'baekbeecikifly, BTB, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, cbsforlyfe, CBZAAY, cchii, Chaaphnx, Chanlie, Chanpagne, ChanBMine, ChanBaekXing69, Chanbelong2baek, chanxlatifaxbaek, chanyeolisbaekk, CYBH, cycyyu, Cynta533, daebaektaeluv, daeri2124, desyansa6104, Dhea Park, dindinxoxo94, Dini695, DLajeng, Dwarfeu-B, elbetsyy, Ereegtufe, Eka915, exocbxyasayy, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, GENDUT, Glowixhan, Guest, Hepiyeol, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, kakarlak, littleloetlovi, Latifanh, LavenderCB, LuckyDeer, mashedpotato, maybae506, mbsbtbujcc, Mikaela Clavem, momomay, Nadivarahma6104, NLPCY, nuuuuut, osh pcy (spasi ganti tititk), PandaAnez, parkbaekhy, ParkBaeko, ParkChera, parkLad, pengen tahu jeltot, Prk. Ns, RahmaIndirawati, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, Shintaaulia23, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, Tia YJ Ship, tikayuan, tkxcxmrhmh, ukebaeknc, white morning glory, woo jizii, XianLie92, yeoletbaek, yeolibeun, yoon745, yousee, zarrazr.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N :

Oke Berry kembali! Makasih banget buat yang udah ucapin gws TT.

Kemarin ada yang review kalau ada notif update di email. Kayanya ffn nya deh yang error soalnya berry juga dapet email ada yang review ternyata reviewan udah lama. Dan berry mau ngasih tahu aja kalau berry pasti udpatenya hari minggu. Biar kalian gak bingung.

Terus juga ini belum end **exocbxyasayy** berry kebiasaan gak pake tbc haha. Ntar kalau udah end ada the endnya kok.

Untuk straws baru, welcooooome! Buat yang baru review juga gpp! Makasih udah review. **Baekhyun Cantik** kadang reviewan masuknya suka lama. Biasalah ffn. Dan selow aja sama berry, berry gak gigit XD.

Untuk Q&A kayanya tunggu berry libur deh ya. Jadi sebelumm itu siapkan aja dulu pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar TFIBB maupun author dan translator XD. Sekitar Juli lah Baerry benar-benar free.

Segitu dulu aja. Sekali lagi makasih. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan selanjutnya straws! I LOVE YOU!

Xoxo,

Berry


	23. Gila

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

21517

.

.

.

Dia membantu dengan mendekap Baekhyun menuju ruang kesehatan, dan yang akan selalu dia ingat akan malam ini adalah bagaimana Baekhyun tidak berhenti bergetar.

"Perawat!" Di memanggil sambil menggedor pintu dengan keras, lengan lainnya mencoba mendekap Baekhyun tegak lurus. "Perawat, ku mohon." Baekhyun meluncur dari lengannya. Dia mencoba mendekap dan menggedor lagi.

Pada akhirnya, seorang perawat melangkah keluar dan melihat situasi akan Baekhyun yang berkeringat, dan dia dengan segera membantu Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ruangan itu meskipun ada perlawanan lemah Baekhyun padanya.

Mereka mendudukkannya pada sebuah kursi dan Chanyeol membuka telapak tangan Baekhyun. Perawat itu menatap dengan mata lebat untuk sesaat, kemudian bergerak dan mengambil penyepit.

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau untuk tak bergerak, oke?" Dia memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan, yang Baekhyun coba untuk tak lepas. Chanyeol sesaat ingat kebencian dan ketidakpercayaannya pada ras perempuan.

"Tidak akan sakit, sumpah."Dia melanjutkan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari lukanya, tapi dari ekspresi Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mendengarkan dan hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini. Sambil berbicara, dia mengambil satu paku payung, dan Baekhyun meringis, wajah mungilnya mengerut sakit. Kemudian hal yang sama terjadi dengan paku payung kedua dan ketiga.

"Semua selesai." Dia berkata sambil menaruh penyepitnya di tempat lain, kemudian mulai memperban yang lebih kecil.

"Kau sangat berani." Dia berkata, seperti berbicara pada anak kecil. Itu dapat dipahami memang, karena jika Chanyeol berada di situasi Baekhyun, dia akan butuh mendengar kata-kata itu. "Kau tidak menangis sama sekali."

 _Itu benar_ , Chanyeol sadari. Baekhyun berkeringat, berteriak sakit dengan pelan, bergetar dengan sangat hebat, tapi tak sekali pun dia mengeluarkan air mata.

Jika itu Chanyeol, satu paku payung menusuk kulitnya akan membuatnya meratap.

Sebenarnya harus seberani apa dirinya? Harus sekuat apa dirinya?

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun berbisik pelan. Bahkan kesopanan dan respek yang baru ditemukan pada perawat itu telah melampaui kebencian Chanyeol untuk sekarang.

Kemudian setelah selesai, dia mengajarkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengaplikasikan obat dan bagaimana caranya agar tak terkena infeksi. Dia sedikit menganggukkan kepala tapi sebaliknya tak menunjukkan tanda mendengarkan. Kemudian setelah selesai, dia melihat mereka pergi, berdiri di sama saat mereka berjalan kembali ke kamar, khawatir. Baekhyun berjalan seperti telapak tangannya habis tergores bukannya ditusuk iblis mungil tajam.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Dia bertanya ketika mereka telah kembali di kamar.

"Apa?"

"Bertingkah kuat." Chanyeol membalas. Baekhyun membuatnya terlihat seakan tak sakit, tapi Chanyeol tahu itu sangat sakit karena dia berkeringat lagi.

"... Aku tid—" Baekhyun memotong pembicaraannya sendiri, terdiam sejenak, kemudian berbalik.

"Kau tidak boleh menujukan kelemahan apa pun." Dia menyimpulkan. "Karena sekali kau menunjukkan dirimu yang terbuka sedikit, orang-orang akan memastikan untuk menggunakan tangan kosong mereka untuk merobek nya menjadi lubang yang lebih besar."

"Tapi... Melakukannya sangat sulit, ya 'kan?"

"..." Baekhyun tidak menjawab untuk waktu yang lama sampai Chanyeol pikir dia diabaikan. Tapi kemudian dia bergeser sedikit, kepalanya jatuh sambil menatap pangkuannya. "... Tak ada yang akan sesakit saat orang merobekmu luar dalam."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tak memindahkan tangannya sama sekali, dan banyak meringis saat bersiap untuk pergi tidur di tengah malam.

Chanyeol memastikan untuk mengambil setiap paku payung dari kasur Baekhyun, karena _fuck_ , orang-orang ini mental dan membutuhkan pemeriksaan.

Walaupun Baekhyun menutup mata, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tak bisa tidur. Dia juga tak bisa tidur.

Mungkin karena jantungnya berdetak marah dan geram pada ketidak adilan itu. Mungkin karena yang dapat dia pikirkan adalah ekspresi Baekhyun dan bentuk mungil, bergetar saat telapak tangan terulurnya tertusuk paku payung tajam. Yang dapat dia pikirkan adalah esok dia akan _mencari_ pelaku-pelaku tersebut, dan akan memastikan mereka mendapatkan balasan.

Dia sudah cukup menunggu dan mentoleransi. Dia tidak akan berdiri dan melihat orang polos disakiti.

Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Mereka sudah keterlaluan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Chanyeol tidak ada kelas sama sekali, jadi dia memilih untuk tinggal di kamarnya. Biasanya dia akan pergi keluar, benar-benar melakukan apa pun selain tinggal di kamarnya (kecuali jika ada pr), kali ini dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari bebasnya dengan bersantai.

Dia keluar untuk makan siang lebih cepat dari biasanya, jadi ketika tiba kembali, dia juga tiba lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Saat akan menuju kamarnya, dia berbalik di sudut dan langusng berhenti, kemudian mundur ke belakang di balik dinding. Dia bersumpah dia mendengar suara yang tak perlu, seperti orang berbisik.

"Apa kau yakin dia telah pergi?" Seseorang bertanya.

"Ya! Apa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia kembali …"

"Tak akan! Masih ada setidaknya empatpuluh lima menit sampai waktu makan siang berakhir. Kita lebih baik bergegas."

Dia mengintip di sekitar sudut dan melihat ke empatnya sedang berbisik. Mereka semua terlihat lebih muda, sekitar usia Sehun, dan mereka semua lebih pendek darinya tapi lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Mereka membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan dengan cepat bergegas ke dalam. Chanyeol dapat melihat mereka membawa kantung plastik

Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengikuti mereka.

Mereka lupa untuk mengunci pintu, dan bahkan lupa untuk menutup pintunya dengan benar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mengambil foto, membuat suara ponselnya dimatikan. Jika ingin membalas dendam pada mereka, pertama dia membutuhkan bukti.

Kemudian dia mulai merekam video akan mereka.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"… _Bitch_ itu tidak mengerti maksud kita." Balasan lainnya "Kita memberi tahunya untuk tidak sangat percaya diri, untuk bersembunyi dan menjadi driinya yang _whore_ rendah, tapi tetap dia bertingkah seperti dia memiliki dunia." Chanyeol melihatnya mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Dia memakai _soft lens_ , kan?" Dia melihat orang itu terssenyum maniak. "Bukannya kau harus membilas lensa kontak mu?" Dia mengangkat botol kecil yang Chanyeol lihat di bak kamar mandinya. "Di dalam ini, adalah asam."

 _Tahan … Jangan interupsi … Rekam saja …_ Chanyeol mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri. _Tahan, Park Chanyeol … tahan …_

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan terjadi …" Dia mengeluarkan pasta gigi yang terlihat seperti merek yang Baekhyun pakai. _Bagaimana mereka tahu apa yang dia pakai?_ "… jika memakai _super glue_ di giginya."

 _Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan lelaki ini …_

"Tidakkah itu sedikit terlalu jauh?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya, sedikit khawatir. "Maksudku, terakhir kali kita menaruh paku payung di kasurnya, dan waktu itu kita menaruh paku di sepatunya." Paku di sepatu? _Mengapa Baekhyun tak mengatakan apa pun?_

"… Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terpengaruhi, 'kan?" Psiko itu melanjutkan. "Lagipula, semua orang berkata Baekhyunnie sangat pintar, tak ada yang dapat menipunya."

"… Tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari dia _benar_ tertipu?"

"Maka itu masalah dirinya." Tiga orang lainnya merasa sedikit takut.

"… Bagaimana kalau—"

"Lakukan saja!" Dia menggeram. " _Slut_ itu pantas mendapatkannya! Bukannya dia mencuri lelaki kita? Bukannya dia yang menghipnotis mereka dalam percaya bahwa kita tidak cukup baik?!"

"…"

" _Bitch_ itu mengambil segalanya dari kita, dan sekarang kita akan melakukan yang sama padanya. Jika kalian tak bersama ku, maka kalian pengecut."

"Tidakkah kau pikir kau sudah keterlaluan?" Chanyeol menyela setelah menaruh ponselnya kembali di saku, masih merekam. Semuanya berbalik padanya seperti tertangkap basah, kemudian salah satu dari mereka, si psiko, tersenyum cukup cerah.

"Oh! Park Chanyeol, kau di sini!" _**What the fuck**_ _?_

"Kau membenci Byun Baekhyun, 'kan?" Chanyeol menatapanya, bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga membuatnya seperti ini—membuatnya terlihat sangat senang karena mencoba menyakiti orang lain. "Kau sebaiknya membantu kita balas dendam."

"…" Chanyeol menatap si psiko. "Kau maniak." Dia menajamkan mata, senyuman meluncur pergi dari wajahnya.

"Semuanya demi taksiran." Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Kau siap menyakiti seseorang karena itu?"

"Byun Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan semua hal buruk. Bukannya kau menjadi orang yang setuju, dari banyaknya orang?"

Ya, aku mungkin ingin setuju pada itu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa itu adalah hal teburuk yang aku inginkan untuk seseorang. Dan bukan hanya itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak pantas mendapatkan semua yang buruk. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan apa pun yang buruk. Melihatnya seperti ini … sangat melengkung, sangat hancur … dia telah cukup mendapatkan bagian untuk bertahan selama waktu hidupnya.

 _Dan apa pun yang telah dia lewati, aku tak ingin dia melewati nya lagi._

"Pergilah saja dari kamarku. Dan jangan kembali." Psiko itu meninggalkan perlatannya di sana dan—mengangkat tangannya seakan menyerah.

"Oke … baiklah …" Matanya lebar dan terlihat lugu, tapi Chanyeol tahu itu palsu, _Tetap mencoba bertingkah lugu, tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas._ "Hanya … membiarkan kami pergi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dalam gerakan yang dia harap meyakinkan. _Ya tepat sekali._

Yang lainnya mulai mengikuti, tapi mereka terlihat sedikit lebih lega. Chanyeol gatal agar mereka keluar dari kamarnya, dan dalam kekacauan ketidaksabaran, tangannya meraih ke bawah pada saku, dan dia dengan cepat mematikan ponselnya sehingga ponsel itu berhenti merekam.

Saat maniak itu berjalan perlahan melewati Chanyeol, dia dapat merasakan dirinya meregang lega, tapi sepertinya itu tindakan yang salah.

 **BAM!**

Chanyeol merasa seakan wajahanya telah ditekan menjadi setengah, dan rasa sakit membutakan di sisi kanan pipi sangat menyentrum sampai dirinya terjatuh di lantai dan melihat hitam untuk beberapa saat. Ketika penglihatannya menjadi sedikit lebih jelas, maniak yang sama itu memiliki penglihatan yang sangat luar biasa psiko di wajahnya sambil dia memanjat ke atas Chanyeol dan lanjut memukulnya. _Pukul. Pukul. Pukul._ Chanyeol tak melihat apa pun selain hitam dan putih, dan dia tidak merasakan apa pun selain rasa sakit. Dia tak dapat balas menghajar karena tidak tahu bagaimana, dan lelaki ini jauh lebih kuat dibanding penampilannya. Jadi dia mendapatkan pukulan, lagi dan lagi, dan kepalanya sangat sakit kemudian dai mendengar suara panik sampai seseorang menarik beban itu darinya kemudian dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka melupakan peralatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kamar, kepala terperban dan memiliki lebam di seluruh wajah. Mencengkram _ice pack_ di pipi, yang lebih tinggi mengabaikan Baekhyun sambil mengambil kantung plastik tak tersentuh dengan tangan nan bebas dan duduk di kasur.

"Mengapa kau berkelahi?"

"Berkelahi?" Chanyeol terkikik pahit, kemudian langsung menyesalinya saat merasakan rasa sakit di wajah. "Lebih seperti berkelahi satu sisi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…" Awalnya, Chanyeol berencana untuk tak mengatakan apa pun, karena dia ingin berurusan dengan hal ini sendiri dan dia muak melihat Baekhyun duduk di sana dan tak melakukan apa pun, tapi entah mengapa, tatapan tak terjelaskan di mata Baekhyun meyakinkannya untuk bicara.

Dia membuka kantung plastik dan mencari di dalamnya, kemudian mengeluarkan botol kecil yang maniak itu pegang sebelumnya.

"Byun Baekhyun memakai lensa kontak, jadi ketika dia mencucinya menggunakan ini, dia tidak akan tahu yang di dalamnya itu ternyata asam." Chanyeol berkata, kemudian melemparnya ke lantai dengan marah sebelum mencari yang lainnya di sana. Dia mengeluarkan pasta gigi yang Baekhyun sumpah merupakan miliknya jika bukan karena situasi ini.

"Pasta gigi?" Chanyeol berkata sambil melambaikan benda itu. "Bukan, lem."

Baekhyun terus menatapnya. Chanyeol melemparnya lagi ke lantai dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak akan serangga yang sekarang mati karena kurangnya oksigen (dia melakukan segalanya dalam kekuatan agar tidak menjauh dan menjatuhkan benda itu).

"Kecoa? Siapa yang tahu, mungkin mereka ingin menaruhnya di awah bantalmu." Dia menaruh kotak itu dengan hati-hati, dan gelombang kelegaan melewati wajahnya ketika dia melakukan hal tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan yang lainnya, dan dari cara dia melempar kantung plastik yang sekarang kosong, ini yang terakhir.

Itu adalah pisau lipat.

"Dan _what the fuck_ …" Chanyeol berdiri. "… menurutmu apa yang dapat mereka lakukan dengan ini?!"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol meringis sakit dari wajahnya, dan dia memiliki dorongan untuk mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk diam dan istirahat, tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena tidak ingin terlihat seperti peduli.

"…" Chanyeol meraih ke belakang atau ke sakunya dan megeluarkan ponsel, kemudian membungkuk dan mulai mengambil bukti.

"Aku akan … Mereka akan membayarnya." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri. "Dengan video ini … Tunggu sampai mereka merasakan perlajaran dariku …" Dia menggenggam barnag-barang itu dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun memanggil sambil bangkit dan mulai berjalan terseok menuju Chanyeol. "Jangan lakukan itu."

"Mengapa tidak?" Chanyeol bergetar dengan amarah sambil berbalik untuk menghadapi teman sekamarnya. "Ini penindasan, Baekhyun. Bukan sesuatu yang dapat diabaikan dengan sangat mudah."

"Aku tidak akan tertindas." Baekhyun membalas dengan tenang.

"Kau ditindas sekarang!"

"…" Hampir seperti secepat kilat, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari tangan Chanyeol begitu pula dengan kantung plastik. Chanyeol berkedip, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun berjalan terseok kembali ke kasur, luka lututnya masih bertingkah.

"Oi!" Chanyeol berseru. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengambil buktimu." Baekhyun membalas kasual. Chanyeol bersiap untuk merebutnya kembali.

"Chanyeol, jangan." Baekhyun memperingati dengan pelan. "Tinggalkan saja."

Ada sesuatu di dalam suara Baekhyun yang menghentikan Chanyeol. _Mengapa dia melindungi mereka?_

Dia ingin melawan Baekhyun, ingin membuat semua _fucker_ itu membayarnya, tapi ada tatapan itu di mata Baekhyun dan nada suara itu di suara Baekhyun. Jadi sebagai gantinya, dia berpikir sendiri, lagipula _Hari Valentine juga sudah dekat, jadi setelah itu Baekhyun seharusnya menjadi lebih aman._

 _Aku hanya harus menjaganya._

Tapi kemudian …

"Kapan kau akan mengembalikan ponselku?" Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun melempar sesuatu padanya dan dia menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Pakai punyaku." Baekhyun membalas saat Chanyeol membuka telapaknya untuk melihat apa yang dia berikan. "Hanya untuk darurat."

"…" Chanyeol setengah berpikir untuk menolak karena bagaiman pun juga, bagaimana jika orang acak mulai meneleponinya? Tapi itu tadi hal tersebut seharusnya menjadi hal bagus karena dia dapat menolak semua pecundang yang mencari persetubuhan, dan mem- _block_ dan menghapus dan bahkan kemungkinan mengumpati mereka dan mengatakan pada mereka untuk tak menelepon kembali.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah Valentine. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun." Baekhyun berjanji. "Tidak juga sebenarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini dia.

Hari ini Hari Vaelntine.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, seperti perasaan akan ketakutan yang tak ingin pergi, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Yang dia harus lakukan adalah menunggu dan berdoa apa pun hal besar itu, tidak akan mempengaruhinya secara buruk.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol bangun, dia tahu Baekhyun tak ada di sana.

Mengedikkan bahu, karena terkadang ini adalah hal normal dan lagipula Baekhyun memang biasanya bangun lebih cepat daripada dirinya, dia bangun dan bersiap untuk hari itu.

"Ingat pertemuan." Dia mengecek pesan dari Kris pada ponsel Baekhyun, yang tahu bahwa itu Chanyeol. Karena Kris benar-benar menghabiskan keyakinannya untuk mengirimi pesan ini, dan dia tidak memiliki apa apun untuk dilakukan juga, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi, mendesah saat melakukannya.

Dia hanya berdoa acara itu tidak akan memakan banyak waktu, jadi dia dapat menghabiskan sisa hari dengan Kyunsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan itu diadakan di teater pengajaran terbesar di kampus, dan sesaat di pikiran Chanyeol bertanya-tanya bagaimana orang-orang dapat melakukan ini 'dengan rahasia' dan tak membiarkannya diketahui guru-guru. Ketika Chanyeol tiba di sana, dia melihat banyak orang hampir terlewat-memenuhi ruangan. Kris melambai hebat padanya, tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju temannya dan duduk.

Tapi sebelum bokong agungnya dapat menyentuh kelembutan halus tempat duduk, Kris menghentikkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris mendesis. "Itu tempat duduk Joonmyun!"

"… Lalu di mana milikku?!" Chanyeol balik menyerang, kuping merona merah malu dan hina saat dia berdiri. Kris mengedikkan bahu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Temukan sendiri?" Kris berkata. _**You bitch**_. Chanyeol berpikir sendiri saat keduanya menangkap figur Joonmyun di pintu masuk. _Apa yang terjadi pada kita yang menjadi_ _ **bro**_ _?_ Kris berdiri dan mulai melambaikan kedua lengannya.

"Myun Myun!" Kris memanggil, mati-matian melambaikan lengannya. "Myun Myun!"

Joonmyun mendongak dan melihat tajam pada arah Kris dan Chanyeol, kemudian mulai berjalan menuju mereka. Kris tersenyum bodoh … … … sampai Joonmyun bergerak untuk duduk dengan teman organisasi sekolahnya. Senyuman Kris meluncur pergi.

"Oh _well_ , sepertinya kau bukan prioritasnya." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu sambil mengambil tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Kris lagi. Kali ini, Kris tidak menghentikkannya, terlalu tertangkap pada penolakan untuk melakukan apa pun. "Itu tadi, jika ada tempat duduk kosong di sekitar, aku tak akan duduk di sampingmu juga."

"Katakan apa pun yang kau mau." Kris menghembus nafas berat. "Myun dan aku ada kencan hari ini."

"… Maksudmu rapat Projek Relawan Amal untuk Para Pemimpin?"

"… Diam, mau kan."

Saat itu juga, cahayanya meredup saat bagian depan panggung menyala seperti pertunjukkan. Seseorang tak familiar berjalan menuju depan dan mulai berbicara.

"Selamat Hari Valentine!" Dia menyapa. "Terima kasih atas kedatangannya. Ini adalah acara rahasia dari petugas sekolah, dan khusus dilaksanakan untuk membantu memenuhi harapan mereka yang berharap untuk mengungkapkan perasaan!" Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan banyak dari mereka mulai berteriak.

"Kita tidak memliki banyak waktu, jadi tanpa keributan lebih lanjut, ayo mulai!" Dia menolehkan kepala dan seseorang berjalan masuk, membawa seluruh troli akan kotak-kotak dan surat-surat ke panggung, dan keramaian mulai bersorak.

"Oke, aku akan mulai dengan membaca surat ini …" Dia membukanya dan memegang di hadapannya. "Untuk Jimin, kau adalah perempuan terimut dan termungil yang pernah ku lihat! Tapi kau memiliki sisi seksi, dan suaramu luar biasa! Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu mengagumimu dari jauh." Keramaiannya bertepuk tangan dan sang pembicara mengambil surat lainnya, dan hal yang sama terjadi lagi dan lagi, jika tidak pengagum dengan berani mengungkap diri mereka sendiri maka dicocokkan dengan hadiah sungguhan (orang yang dikagumi harus naik dan menerimanya) atau bahkan keduanya. Chanyeol menemukan dirinya sendiri ingin tertidur.

Tapi kemudian …

"Baekhyun," perempuan itu mulai, "kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Aku ingin **** denganmu suatu hari nanti."

Chanyeol terlonjak bangun, mata lebar menatap ke depan. Semua orang bersorak setuju, lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan keramaiannya lebih gusar dari sebelumnya. Dia melihat sekeliling, surat itu mengingatkannya bahwa dia belum melihat Baekhyun seharian, tapi dia sepertinya tak dapat menemukan yang lebih kecil di mana pun. Perempuan itu mengambil yang lainnya, matanya melebar kaget.

"Baekhyun-ah (lagi?), yang paling ku suka darimu adalah bibir manismu. Berikan aku _blow***_ lagi?" Keramaiannya bersorak kembali, tapi Chanyeol menemukan dirinya merasa lebih marah dan merah pada setiap surat. Perempuan itu menaruh satu dan mengambil yang lainnya.

"Untuk Baekhyun (wow, dia sangat populer ya tidak?)," perempuan itu berkata sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Aku _nerd_ sederhana tapi _nerd_ juga memiliki kebutuhan, 'kan?" Seluruh keramaian berteriak setuju, merasa semakin dan semakin panas.

"Jika kau mengijinkan, kita benar-benar harus s*** suatu hari. Aku memang _nerd_ , tapi bukan berarti aku tak memilki p**** yang besar." Keramaian menggila liar, dan Chanyeol hanya dapat merasakan dirinya semakin dan semakin merah. _Apa yang_ _ **fucker**_ _ini katakan?_

"…" Perempuan itu mengeluarkan surat demi surat, kemudian menaruhnya di satu tempat. "Apakah aku harus membaca semuanya? Mereka semua untuk Baekhyun!" Keramaian berseru "YA!" dan dia mendesah. _Mereka semua menulis mengenai Bakehyun seakan dia sebuah_ _ **sex toy**_ _, siap dipakai dan ingin dipakai. Aku membenci ini._

"Di MANA Baekhyun?" Seseorang di keramaian berseru dengan keras, dan seluruh keramain menjadi berantakkan saat mereka mencari Baekhyun. _Membutuhkan beberpa saat untuk sadar,_ _ **fuckers**_. Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, jengkel. Setelah sesaat tak ada awaban dari keramaian, perempuan itu menaruh semuanya dan memegang mikrofon.

"Karena dia tak ada di sini, kita lewat saja surat-suratnya." Dia berkata sambil mengeluarkan surat lainnya. Keramaiannya mengolok untuk sesaat, kemudian menyerah ketika melihat betapa tak berartinya hal itu. Dia melanjutkan, dan Chanyeol memilki dorongan untuk tertidur lagi.

"Untuk Do Kyungsoo …" Perempuan itu mulai beberapa saat kemudian, itu membangunkan Chanyeol, dan jantung Chanyeol bersemangat lagi sambil membuka mata. Kris menyenggolnya.

"Jadi kau akhirnya berani untuk mengungkapkan?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan hebat. Dia bahkan tak pernah _berpikir_ menggunakan metode ini. Itu sangat … itu tidak cukup romantis. Tidak cukup konfrontasi.

"… Kau sangat imut dan aku sangat ingin kita berkencan. Tapi sepertinya kau tak akan menyadariku." Perempuan itu menyelesaikan dengan mengatakan nama dari penganggumnya, kemudian dia mengambil surat lainnya. Chanyeol mencari-cari Kyungsoo, dan setelah sekian lama, dia menemukan Kyungsoo duduk di suatu tempat di bagian bawah. Wajahnya netral tapi Chanyeol dapat mengatakan bahwa wajahnya merona, bahkan dari sini.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kapan dia akan memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan.

Tapi itu tadi dia tidak ingin mengungkapkan. Dia ingin keduanya tetap seperti itu, tetap dekat satu sama lain, tetap menjadi teman dekat. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkanyang ada. Dia tidak ingin merubah apa yang mereka miliki karena dia sudah cukup puas. Sejujurnya dia tidak menginginkan apa pun lagi.

"Untuk Tao …" Chanyeol mendongak pada nama familiar itu, dan ketika menemukan Tao di keramaian, dia melihat Tao tersenyum semangat. "… kau teman sekamar terburuk dan _man_ aku tak melupakan saat kau mengatakan Pinku Pinku itu hanya mainan!" Semua orang tertawa dan semangat Tao meluncur pergi, digantikan dengan kejengkelan dan kegelian sambil melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan Sehun, yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang.

"Untuk Kris …" Mata Kris melebar dan Chanyeol tahu dia berharap pada seseorang nan khusus untuk menulisnya. Dia bahkan dapat melihat Kris menatap Joonmyun, yang melihat jari-jarinya dengan tatapan bosan di wajahnya. "Dengar _man_ , kau hyung keren, tapi _please_ hentikan obsesimu dengan Joonmyun hyung. Itu menjijkkan. Muntah muntah muntah." Semua orang tertawa dan bersorak, setuju. Semua orang di seluruh dunia tahu kegilaan Kris pada Joonmyun.

"Baby, aku kan mendapatkanmu!" Kris meraung dengan baik, dan lebih banyak orang tertawa. Bahkan Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia berbalik, dan menemukan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi di sebelah Lu Han yang hanya terhibur (dan kekanakkan).

"Untuk Jongin," perempuan itu membacakan, "oppa saranghae buing buing!" Keramaiannya tertawa lagi.

"Berhenti bermain-main! Beberapa dari kita benar-benar membutuhkan kehidupan cinta!" Seseorang bercanda, dan keramaiannya tertawa lagi.

Perempuan itu bergerak melewati surat terakhir, dan Chanyeol hanya ingin tertidur lagi sebelum Kris keluar dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Chanyeol bertanya. Dia tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Rahasia. Yang harus aku katakan adalah ada acara lainnya." Acara lainnya?!

 _Membosankan!_

Chanyeol mendesah, pada titik ini terlalu bosan untuk peduli, dan melambai pergikan temannya.

"Untuk Chanyeol …" Dia mendongak karena mendengar namanya. "… kau sangat bodoh dan sangat lamban dan kau 'hyung terbodoh yang pernah aku temui. Ugh! Cepatlah jadian dengannya!" Chanyeol memerah malu, merosot ke bawah di kursi sambil bersumpah untuk membalas dendam pada Sehun nanti.

Pada saat yang sama, semua orang di kermaian mulai bertanya siapa 'dia'. Ketika hypenya mati, Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat Sehun, tergoda untuk menghapus senyum itu dari wajahnya. _Aku suka Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!_ _ **Fuck you**_ _!_

"Dan surat itu mengakhiri acara ini!" Dia berkata, dan semua orang bertepuk tangan, bersorak kencang dan bersiul. "Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, dan sekarang …"

"… waktunya untuk acara spesial." Seseorang berkata dari _backstage_ , dan itu mengejutkan semua orang. Dari bagaimana MC itu terlihat, semua orang dapat mengatakan bahwa dia juga tidak menyangka hal ini.

"Byun Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu." Dan dengan itu, keramaiannya sangat, sangat, menjadi liar lagi—lebih liar dari yang pernah Chanyeol dengar sebelumnya. Chanyeol menatap, bingung, saat Byun Baekhyun yang sangat seksi, memakai jaket kulit yang terlihat mahal dan _jeans_ ketat (dan oh _**damn**_ mata gelap dan _smoky_ dengan eyeliner) berjalan dengan halus dan percaya diri di panggung.

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad dan maaf kalau salah tulis):

4kimhyun, 9292, aeri48, aphroditears, aupaupchan, autumnkyu, ay, Azzuree, baek ca (spasi ganti titik), baekbaek, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, baekhee2811, BaekheeByunnie, Baekhyun Cantik, baekpupie, baekvelvet, baepupie, BC'baekbeecikifly, BTB, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, cbaf, cbsforlyfe, CBZAAY, cchii, ceciliagata, Chaaphnx, Chanlie, Chanpagne, ChanBMine, ChanBaekXing69, Chanbelong2baek, chanxlatifaxbaek, chanyeolisbaekk, Chrysalis, CYBH, cycyyu, Cynta533, daebaektaeluv, daeri2124, desyansa6104, Dhea Park, dindinxoxo94, Dini695, DLajeng, dooremi, Dwarfeu-B, elbetsyy, Ereegtufe, Eka915, exocbxyasayy, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, GENDUT, Glowixhan, Guest, Hepiyeol, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, kakarlak, littleloetlovi, Latifanh, LavenderCB, LuckyDeer, mashedpotato, maybae506, mbsbtbujcc, Mikaela Clavem, momomay, mons'cbhs'kjd, Muh223, Nadivarahma6104, NLPCY, nuuuuut, oohseihan, osh pcy (spasi ganti tititk), PandaAnez, parkbaekhy, ParkBaeko, ParkChera, parkLad, pengen tahu jeltot, Prk. Ns, RahmaIndirawati, RatedMLovers614, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, Shanyyy Park (spasi ganti titik), Shintaaulia23, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, Tia YJ Ship, tikayuan, tkxcxmrhmh, ukebaeknc, white morning glory, woo jizii, XianLie92, yeoletbaek, yeolibeun, Yoon745, yousee, zarrazr.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N :

HI Straws!

Ini sudah next ya. makasih banget semangat-semangatnya. I love you all sm :*

Welcome buat yang baru baca!

Dan untuk **Yoon745** versi asli kan linknya ada di atas. Tinggal ganti spasi dengan titik kalau gak kamu cari aja di gugel, kata kuncinya tfibb chanbaek aff ntar juga muncul kok. terkenal soalnya.

Xoxo,

.

Berry


	24. Kekuatan dari Dalam

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

BERRY KEMBALIIIIIIIIII

.

9717

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi.

Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di atas sana?

Dan bagaimana caranya dia berjalan dengan sangat lancar? Lututnya belum sembuh! Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa dia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

Bahkan pembawa acara perempuan di atas panggung itu terlihat kaget saat seseorang yang jauh lebih terlihat cakep darinya menempati kebanyakan, jika tidak semua, tatapan penonton. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, tapi senyumannya palsu dan Chanyeol bersumpah bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini dia dapat melihat mata dingin teman sekamarnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan mengambil alih dari sini." Dia tersenyum lagi dan perempuan itu bergegas pergi. Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah dia melakukannya karena takut atau terpukau atau mungkin keduanya. Keramaian bersorak dengan keras, dan kebanyakan dari mereka menyerukan kata-kata dari " _Fuck me_ , Baekhyun!" sampai "Baekhyun kau sangat _hot_!" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mempesona terhadap keramaian.

"Terima kasih." Dia berkata, suara berteteskan keseksian dan Chanyeol hanya tidak bisa. Dengan. Sisi. Baekhyun. Yang. Ini. "Selamat Hari Valentine."

Keramaian bersorak. Mereka sepertinya tertangkap oleh keindahannya dan bersorak di setiap akhir kata kalimatnya.

"Aku berada di sini … bukan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada siapa pun …" Semua orang tenggelam ke dalam periode kekcewaan "Aww". "Aku di sini untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang telah menggangguku untuk waktu yang lama. Secara fisik." Keheningan mendadak jatuh di penonton.

Tiba-tiba, layar di belakang Baekhyun menyala dan foto memenuhi seluruh ruang di belakangnya.

Gambar-gambar berpindah dari luka-luka sampai barang-barang hancur—semua gambar terlihat menjijikkan, dan keramaian menyelam menjadi bisikan dan gumaman.

"Perbuatan semacam inilah yang aku dapatkan selama lebih dari dua setengah tahun di sekolah ini." Baekhyun berkata. "Tak sekali pun aku mengatakan apa pun, tapi itu karena aku menunggu, menunggu hari ini tiba." Ada lebih banyak gambar yang terus dan terus muncul, dan bisikannya semakin keras dan keras.

"Aku mencoba mengabaikannya, karena menurutku, mereka bukan apa pun selain binatang kecil. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak peduli lagi mengenai melindungi mereka. Anak-anak tidak bisa selalu ditamengi dari kebenaran." Keramaian berteriak setuju, bukan karena mereka setuju, tapi kebanyakan karena Baekhyun yang berbicara. Dan siapa yang _tidak_ menyuai pertengkaran kecil?

"Ini bukti dari apa yang aku tahan." Ada lebih banyak luka yang ditunjukkan di layar, dari lutut tergores hingga kaki nan patah, dan bahkan ada darah. Kemudian dia menunjukkan lebih banyak barang-barang hancurnya, dari buku tersobek hingga lebih banyak buku tersobek, hingga pintu dan lebih banyak laptop, dan bahkan semua penonton dapat melihat berapa banyak yang harus dia bayar dari semua ini.

"Dan baru-baru sekali …" Suara Baekhyun melemah sambil menunjukkan lebih banyak foto di kamar nan familiar—kamar yang ditempati mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, layarnya menjadi hitam dan mereka mendengar sesuatu yang keras dan statik—sebuah audio.

"Aku harap kalian dapat memahami diriku yang merilis audio ini. Nama yang disebutkan oleh siapa pun di klip audio ini tak bersalah, walaupun para pemilik suaranya tidak." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Untuk orang-orang yang namanya telah disebutkan di sini: kalian bebas buktikan dengan menjelaskan diri kalain di sela-sela interval ini. Anggaplah video ini sebagai … semacam pengakuan tak disengaja." Kemudain sesuatu bergeser di audio dan sebuah suara datang.

"… _Baekhyun akan menyesali ini_." Semua orang mulai berbisik. _"Karena telah mencuri pria ku. Karena telah menggoda dengan tatapan menjijikkannya. Karena telah mengambil sayangku Jaeyong."_ Bisikan meningkat saat keramaian bergerak untuk melihat Jaeyong ini, tapi dia berdiri dan berteriak "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa orang itu! Dan aku baru menyetubuhi Baekhyun dua kali!" Bisikan terus bersikulasi.

" _Dia akan membayarnya. Dia akan membayar karena telah mengambil apa yang menjadi miliku. Dia akan membayarnya dengan uang dan lukanya."_ Suara memudar dan suara lainnya muncul dengan ancaman serupa dan keposesifan mereka terhadap orang yang bahkan belum pernah mendengar suara mereka sebelumnya. Setiap orang yang disebutkan namanya berdiri untuk menjelaskan dengan menyatakan tidak adanya hubungan dengan orang-orang itu, yang seertinya diterima oleh penonton lainnya.

Kemudian setelah sekitar sepuluh suara mengerikan nan berbeda, audionya berakhir.

"Panggil aku _bitch_ , tapi aku akan mengungkap siapa orang-orang ini." Baekhyu mengumumkan sambil menatap penonton, dan seluruh keramaian "Ooh" kekanakan, tertarik dengan seluruh drama ini meskipun ada yang tak tau apa yang terjadi. "Kim Daesok, Kim Jongjae, Bae Minhyun, Park Taeyoung, Jung Jaejong, Kim Jimin, Choi Jonghun, Lee Soohyun, Zhang Ren, dan, Lee Soomin." Setiap nama dia ingat di pikiran, pandangannya tak pernah meninggalkan penonton di hadapannya saat dia mengatakan setiap kata dengan lantang dan pelan, seakan merasakan balas dendam dengan setiap nama di bibirnya. ada bisikan di seluruh penonton saat semua orang berbalik untuk melihat orang-orang dengan nama-nama tersebut, dan seseorang dengan nama yang telah disebutkan berteriak. " _Fuck you_ Byun Baekhyun!". Lebih banyak bisikan.

"Aku telah mengirimkan buktinya ke ruang pimpinan. Yang paling ringan kalian dapatkan adalah skors." Baekhyun menatap dengan tenang, terkikik. Dia bergerak, memasang lebih banyak gambar, dan kali ini gambar yang lebih familiar bagi Chanyeol. Bukti yang telah dia kumpulkan.

Dan baru sekaranglah dia sadar mengapa Baekhyun menghentikan dia melakukan apa pun. Dia ingin melakukannya sendiri. Dia bukan orang yang bergantung pada orang lain, bukan yang membutuhkan orang lain untuk menjaga dan melindunginya, karena dia sudah cukup kuat sendiri. Dan dia akan memenuhi balas dendamnya sendirian.

 _Wow, seperti yang dikira, Byun Baekhyun._

"Orang-orang ini berani menghancurkan ku, dan mereka bahkan tak ingat untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka dari tempat kejadian perara." Baekhyun terkikik pelan saat seseorang membawa sebuah tas padanya, dan mata Chanyeol melebar ketika dia sadar orang itu adalah Kris.

"Ini …" Baekhyun mengangkat botol kecil. Saat Baekhyun berbicara dan merilis audio sebelumnya, orang yang memakai hitam menginjak panggung dan menaruh kamera di meja yang Baekhyun bicarakan, membenarkan kamera sampai kamera itu menghadap meja. Sekarang Chanyeol dapat melihat apa gunanya, karena kamera yang disiapkan di sekitar Baekyun memperbesar objek yang Baekhyun siapkan di meja, membiarkan orang-orang melihat konten secaraspesifik dan _high definition_. Layar di belakang mereka terbagi, dan dalam _live screen_ , semua orang dapat melihat objek-objek tersebut cocok dengan layar lainnya, dengan semua gambar yang diposting. Kemungkinan ada orang-orang lainnya yang ikut dalam hal ni dengan Baekhyun, untuk magnify kamera dan menyiapkan waktu untuk melakukan ini "… adalah cairan yang membersihkan lensa kontak. Orang-orang yang penglihatannya kurang akan tahu." Ada keheningan sambil mereka menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Di sini, adalah asam." Bisikan tersebar ke seluruh ruangan. "Asam Klorida, lebih tepatnya. Diambil dari lab sains." Keheningan.

"Ayo lakukan eksperimen, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan labu dan menuangkan semua asam ke dalamnya. Menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan botol kecil lainnya.

"Ini bubuk alumunium. Seperti yang kalian tahu, alumunium bereaksi semakin hebat dengan asam klorida yang lebih tinggi kosentrasinya." Kemudian, dengan penonton yang bated breath, dia mengeluarkan sedikit dan menuangkannya ke dalam. Mereka melihat dalam diam saat cairannya mulai menggelmbung, kemudian alumniumnya menghilang dan bercampur dengan cairan, dan mendadak seluruhnya mulai berbusa dan naik hingga kepuncak bahkan sampai asap muncul. Chanyeol melihat, terpukau sampai campuran tersebut ke mana-mana dan asapnya beredar, dan setelah itu, semua orang yang duduk di sana, takut dan tak percaya dan horor. Baekhyun melanjutkan seperti apa yang baru saja dia lakukan itu bukan apa-apa.

"Selanjutnya, mereka mereplikasi pasta gigi yang sama dengan yang ku miliki." Suara Baekhyun sepanjang itu kuat dan tak bergetar sambil mengangkat pasta gigi itu. Dia mengambil sikat gigi baru dan mengoleskan 'pasta gigi' itu, membiarkan hal tersebut masuk ke dalam pemikiran penonton untuk sesaat, kemudian menekankan sisi sikat dari sikat gigi itu ke ujung meja sehingga pegangan sikat gigi itu menggantung di ujung. Ada keheningan sangat keras sampai Chanyeol bersumpah di dapat mendengar peniti jatuh. Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dengan pelan dan dengan sangat pelan dengan sangat perlahan seluruh penonoton tertangkap. Sikat gigi itu tetap di sana, bagian badannya mengayun di udara. Kemudian ketika Baekhyun menghantamkan tangannya ke bagian yang menggantung di ujung, patah terlepas, terbang jatuh ke lantai, tapi sikatnya masih terjebak di meja, seperti tak ada yang dapat memisahkannya dari meja, bahkan badannya sendiri.

"… Lem." Baekhyun berkata dengan simpel, dan dengan satu kata itu, seluruh keramain meledak menjadi lebih banyak bisikan akan "Siapa yang melakukan ini?", "Kejamnya." Dan semacamnya.

"Kecoak juga ada di dalam tas mereka yang lupa dibawa pulang setelah sebuah … kejadian." Chanyeol bersumpah Baekhyun meliriknya. "Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan ini?"

"Dan terakhir …" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat tak berbahaya sampai dia mengeluarkan pisau yang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Bisikan penonton meningkat sekali lagi. "Sebuah pisau, tersembunyi di dalam kantung plastik mereka." Lebih banyak bisikan. Penonton bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di bangku sambil melihat yang lainya, seperti mencoba mencari tahu siapa pelaku di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka," Suara Baekhyun lantang dan pelan dan dengan seperti itu, menakutkan, "tapi aku dapat mengatakan tujuannya itu menyeramkan, dan akau dapat membuktikannya." Sekali lagi, ada keheningan. Semua orang menunggu dengan nafas tegang. Dia bergerak menjauh dari mik dan menuju ke samping, sehingga semua orang dapat melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menungging ke bawah dan mulai membuka jeansnya, dan keramaiannya tiba-tiba meledak dalam teriakan dan siulan, melupakan kejadian dan ketakutan sebelumnya dan keresahan yang mereka rasakan di jantung mereka. Chanyeol menajamkan mata jengkel. _Bisakah bajingan-bajingan ini berhenti menjadi sangat horny? Ini sangat serius!_

Kebanyak laki-laki berdiri dari bangkunya, meregangkan leher untuk melihat saat Baekhyun membuka sabuk, dan Cahnyeol ingin menghantam semuanya ke bawah, pada saat yang sama melemparkan umpatan pada Baekhyun karena _mengapa dia membuka pakaian?_ Tapi ketika Baekhyun menurunkan jeans dan ada celana pendek di dalamnya, semua orang duduk kembali dengan erangan kecewa. Tapi berkurang dengan cepat karena mereka melihat luka di lututnya, merah dan sakit bagi mata dan Chanyeol bahkan dapat melihat dari di mana dia berada betapa dalam lukanya.

"Seminggu yang lalu, mereka mendorongku sehingga lutut ku mendarat di batu tajam." Baekhyun berkata, dan mungkin dia merasa sedikit sadar diri telah menunjukkan lukanya karena dia membiarkan luka itu menyentuh udara segar untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat jeansnya kembali dan berjalan agak pincang ke mikropon (dan kali ini tidak peduli untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya saat melakukan itu). Bisikan meledak lagi.

"Bukan hanya itu." Baekhyun menunjukkan tangannya pada kerumunan, mendesis saat merentagn buka tangannya untuk dilihat semua. Seseorang memperbesarnya, dan seluruh penonton terkesiap saat mereka melihat tiga lubang tak sempurna di telapak tangan kiri Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol perlahan mengeluarkan nafas, dia menyadari sesuatu.

Baekhyun telah membuat seluruh penonton menunggu gugup.

"Ini," Baekhyun mulai dengan tenang tapi dengan keras sehingga suaranya jelas di setiap celah dari ruangan besar itu, "dikarenakan oleh paku payung yang mereka taruh di kasurku dalam harapan menyakitiku hingga maksmimum." Semua orang meringis sambil memikirkan betapa sakitnya bagi Baekhyun. "Di bawah selimutku. Berharap aku tak menyadari dan berharap benda tajam ini menusuk ku dalam cara apa pun. Mereka sukses."

"Siapa yang sangat kejam sampai melakukan itu?", "Mereka tidak waras!" dan yang semacamnya menyebar di penonton, dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun telah membuat mereka berlari ke sisi argumen dirinya layaknya kebakaran, tanpa pertanyaan, tanpa keraguan.

"Dan ini adalah video, divideokan oleh orang lain bukan aku, akan mereka yang mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku untuk menyiapkan seluruh kecelakaan ini." Baekhyun berkata sambil menekan tombol dan layar di belakang hidup kembali. Video ini familiar, _terlalu_ familiar, dan Chanyeol sadar bahwa itu videonya.

" _Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini?"_

"… _Bitch itu tidak mengerti maksud kita. Kita memberi tahunya untuk tidak sangat percaya diri, untuk bersembunyi dan menjadi dirinya yang_ _ **whore**_ _rendah, tapi tetap dia bertingkah seperti dia memiliki dunia." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Dia memakai soft lens, kan? Di dalam ini, adalah asam."_ _ **Bisikan kecil.**_

" _Apa lagi?"_

" _Aku bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan terjadi … jika memakai_ _ **super glue**_ _di giginya."_

" _Tidakkah itu sedikit terlalu jauh? Maksudku, terakhir kali kita menaruh paku payung di kasurnya, dan waktu itu kita menaruh paku di sepatunya."_ _ **Kesiapan di sekitar kerumunan.**_

" _Slut itu pantas mendapatkannya! Bukannya dia mencuri lelaki kita? Bukannya dia yang menghipnotis mereka dalam percaya bahwa kita tidak cukup baik?!"_ _ **Lebih banyak kesiapan tak percaya dan jijik, dan kali ini beberapa orang berseru dalam celaan.**_

" _Bitch itu mengambil segalanya dari kita, dan sekarang kita akan melakukan yang sama padanya. Jika kalian tak bersama ku, maka kalian pengecut."_ _ **Lebih banyak sorakan dan bisikan. Kerumunannya menggila sambil mereka berbalik untuk menatap orang-orang yang ada di kayar, mereka takut.**_

" _Tidakkah kau pikir kau—"_ Videonya terpotong, dan berakhir. Semua orang terus berbisik, beberapa bertanya-tanya siapa yang merekam dan kebanyakan berbalik untuk menatap pelaku-pelaku yang telah berani melakukan ini pada seseorang. Orang-orang ini berdiri, ingin meninggalkan ruangan, tapi Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya.

"Jangan coba-coba." Dia berkata, suara rendah dan bahaya dengan cara yang _terseksi_. "Aku telah mengunci semua pintu. Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar." Setelah banyak konflik, dan mendapatkan banyak sekali perhatian negatif dari seluruh orang di ruangan itu, orang-orang ini duduk dalam rasa malu. Baekhyun melanjutkan , seakan ini adalah pengajaran yang dia pimpin.

"Sekarang kalian sudah tahu." Baekhyun menyelesaikan. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengatakan nama mereka, karena wajahnya sudah cukup jelas. Sekali lagi, aku telah mengirimkan bukti dan mereka sedang memprosesnya saat ini." Dia tersenyum pada arah khusus di kerumunan, menatap bagian itu sambil berbicara sampai seluruh penonton berbalik dan melihat menatap mereka juga. Chanyeol melihat bahwa orang-orang menatap orang yang telah menyerbu kamarnya dua hari lalu, dan dia dapat melihat wajah mereka berubah menjadi ketakutan atau geram atau keduanya.

"Kalian ingin atensi hyung kalian, 'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya manis. "Sekarang kalian mendapatkannya. Aku telah mengabulkan keinginan semur hidup kalian."

" _Damn you_!" Psiko yang telah memukul Chanyeol waktu itu berkoar, dan semua orang berbisik lagi. orang-orang yang duduk didekatnya bergerak sejauh mungkin dari dirinya, sampai dia tertinggal sebagai bola iblis akan api kemarahan. Baekhyun terkikik, kemudian berbalik kembali untuk melihat seluruh kerumunan.

"Orang-orang ini mencari-cari untuk menyakitiku, mempermalukanku, dan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatku menderita. Selama lebih dari dua tahun aku telah menahan frustasi dan amarah mereka dan tak melakukan apa pun selain tetap diam dan membiarkan mereka melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan. Tapi jelas mereka tidak juga dewasa.

"Aku ingin ingin menggunakan waktu ini untuk mengatakan pada kalian bahwa sungguh tak apa untuk membenci ku, sungguh tak apa untuk memanggil ku apa pun yang kalian mau, dan sungguh tak apa untuk mengatakan pada orang-orang kesalahan-kesalahan ku, tapi jika melewati batas, aku akan menjatuhkan kalian. Jika kalian berani menyentuhku dan berpikir memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat hidupku menyedihkan, jangan coba-coba, karena kalian tidak akan berakhir menjadi apa pun selain hiburan sementara ku. Ini, apa yang telah ku lakukan hari ini aku dapat mengatakan pada kalian, adalah hati ku yang melembut dan memberikan hukuman yang se-ringan mungkin. Aku hanya memudahkan kalian."

Dia menyelesaikan dengan nada suara kuat, memegang atensi semua orang. Dari awal hingga akhir dia tetap percaya diri dan tak bergetar secara konstan, dan hal tersebut telah menangkap atensi semua orang begitu pula dengan hati mereka. Akibat kekuatan yang tak mati dan aura yakin, tekad dan pesonanya, dia tetap menjadi ketertarikan dan pusat atensi dan bukan kebosanan dan tawaan, yang selalu menjadi tren pada _public speaker_ di sekolah ini. Karena kebutuhan orang-orang akan drama dan keingin tahuan mereka dalam kehidupan Baekhyun, penonton mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian dan tidak melewatkan sedetik pun. Dan karena itu, Baekhyun telah sukses dalam balas dendam yang telah ditunggu lama.

Penonton bertepuk tangan dengan kencang dan mulai berteriak setelah keheningan akan kekaguman yang lama, dan mereka meliar, bersiul dan berteriak dan menghantam bangku yang ada di depan mereka. Senyuman Baekhyun lebar, tetapi itu adalah senyuman kemenangan yang masih tidak mencapai mata dinginnya. Dia menunggu orang-orang menjadi diam, kemudian mengambil mik kembali dengan jari cekatannya.

"Yeol-ah," dia berkata pelan, dan kuping Chanyeol mencuat sambil mendogak kaget, bertanya-tanya apakah yang dibicarakan Baekhyun itu benar dirinya. Baekhyun melihat tepat padanya, tepat ke matanya, dan walaupun dia tidak tersenyum, Chanyeol bersumpah matanya bercahaya untuk pertama kalinya. "Apa yang aku katakan ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak akan ditindas oleh siapa pun?" Ada keheningan singkat sambil Baekhyun membiarkan orang-orang memahami hal tersebut, kemudian dia mengakhiri dengan "Terima kasih" dan mulai berjalan turun dari panggung dengan keelokan yang sama, tanpa ada petunjuk akan luka-luka yang telah ditunjukkan sebelumnya. Seperti tak ada yang dapat menyakitinya lagi. Seperti tak ada yang dapat menyentuhnya.

Kerumunannya, untuk terakhir kali, meledak dalam sorakan dan menggila, sekali lagi siulan-serigala pada Baekhyun yang tak bergetar, seakan kekuatannya untuk menarik perhatian penonton membuatnya mendapatkan seluruh atensi dunia.

Dan itu benar terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, semua orang takut dan juga mengagumi Byun Baekhyun.

Karena memiliki keberanian untuk mempermalukan secara publik banyak sekali orang yang telah membuatnya menderita dengan tanpa tahu bagaimana penonton akan bereaksi, membuatnya benar-benar tak terkalahkan.

Saat itu, tiap orang yang ada di ruangan, bahkan yang telah menyakitinya, sadar bahwa Byun Baekhyun memang lawab yang berat.

Dan jika kau pernah berada di sisi salahnya, kau sama saja dengan lebih baik mati.

.

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan dan sorakkannya memudar setengah menit setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari panggung, dan Chanyeol berpikir: Wow, dia _memang_ sangat terkenal.

"Yeorra? Siapa itu?" Dia mendengar seseorang di sampingnya berbisik, dan Chanyeol merasakan dirinya merona pada perhatian tersebut.

Bahkan saat dia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, dia mendengar orang-orang bertanya siapakah "Yeorra" di mana-mana, dan mereka semua sepertinya mengasumsikan bahwa Yeorra seorang perempuan, dan kemungkinan pacar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu dari mana mereka mendapatkannya.

Dan saat semua orang menghabiskan sisa pagi dengan mencoba mencari tahu siapa si misterius Yeorra, Chanyeol memikirkan mengenai betapa kuatnya Baekhyun, sangat percaya diri bahkan Chanyeol telah dibodohi dalam mempercayai bahwa Baekhyun itu tak terkalahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kyungsoo menyapa sambil menghampiri dan duduk di kursi roda Baekhyun di kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menyeret beban badan dan kursi roda menuju mejanya.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Kyungsoo tersenyum berbentuk hati sambil melihat ke bawah dan meraih sesuatu di dalam kantung plastik (yang baru Chanyeol sadari dipegang olehnya). "Ini."

Chanyeol berkedip bingung sambil menatap kotak dihadapannya, kemudian berkedip lagi." Huh?"

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Ini. Untukmu." Chanyeol berkedip ke bawah dan melihat ke dalam bagian transparan kotak itu dan di itu adalah kukis coklat.

"Te-te-terima kasih!" Chanyeol menceploskan sambil mengambil kukis itu di tangannya. Jari-jari mereka sedikit bersentuhan dan keduanya menarik jauh, merona. "A-a-aku tidak memiliki apa pun untukmu, ku pikir aku tidak seharusnya untuk—"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, dan Chanyeol suka cara dia tertawa. "Itu hanya aku saja. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, dan aku bosan juga, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya." Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya bergetar karena dia mendapatkan kukis buatan Kyungsoo sendiri. Dia sendiri—

"Berikan ini pada Baekhyun juga." Kyungsoo berkata sambil memberikan tas itu pada Chanyeol. Jantung Chanyeol mengempis dan dia mendesah dalam hati, sekali lagi bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun selalu mengacaukan semuanya.

"Omong-omong, wajahmu kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir ketika Chanyeol telah menaruh kukis itu di meja Baekhyun, dan dia duduk kembali di depan taksirannya.

"Wajahku? Oh, seseorang berpikir menindas orang itu menyenangkan... " Chanyeol membalas dengan penuh pertimbangan, tapi sebelum dapat menyelesaikan atau mengelaborasi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang ringan menyentuh wajahnya.

Ketika menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, dia sadar yang lebih kecil menatapnya dengan keseriusan yang Chanyeol belum pernah liat sebelumnya (dan cukup terlihat) pada Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak memperhatikan karena semua terfokus pada jari yang mengelus wajahnya.

Dia membeku.

"Hati-hati." Muncul wajah peduli Kyungsoo, tidak menopengi apa pun sambil menekan ringan lebam Chanyeol. "Apakah itu sakit?"

"…" Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya tak sadar.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Mata Kyungsoo jelas dengan kesadaran. "Dari haters Baekhyun, ya?"

Chanyeol berkedip.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kyungsoo membuang pandangan dan menarik tangannya, dan sebagian dari Chanyeol menginginkan itu kembali.

"Walaupun kualitasnya tidak bagus... dan videonya terpotong... aku dapat mengenali suaramu." Kyungsoo berkata ragu, dan Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"B-benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Dia sangat powerful di atas panggung tadi, ya kan?" Kyungsoo memulai. "Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkedip.

"Oh, uh, ya." Dia membalas. "Dia memang selalu kuat." _Terlalu kuat, jika kau_ _bertanya pada_ _ku_.

"Dan orang yang dia tuju di akhir bicaranya..." Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "... Itu kau, 'kan?" Chanyeol berkedip lagi. Dia sepertinya banyak berkedip hari ini, tapi mungkin karena Kyungsoo dengan anehnya mengejutkan.

"Uh, ya, sepertinya." Dia membalas sambil memikirkan kembali apa yang telah Baekhyun katakan padanya. "Aku berpikir dia ditindas, karena semua hal tersebut terus terjadi padanya. Tapi dia terus mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ditindas. Awalnya, ku pikir dia mencoba melindungi orang-orang itu, tapi ternyata dia merencanakan sesuatu seorang diri." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Yang sebenarnya membuatku tenang. Ku pikir dia akan terus membuat dirinya disakiti oleh orang-orang itu." Kyungsoo diam sambil mendengar dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh, apa kau ingin minum?" Pergerakan Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil dengan canggung berdiri dan mengambil gelas di meja samping kasur. "Apa yang ingin kau minum?"

"Aku ingin kopi, tapi sepertinya kau tidak punya." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, air saja." Chanyeol dengan cepat menuangkan air dan bergegas menuju Kyungsoo, yang mengambil dengan senyuman menyilaukan lainnya.

"Omong-omong …" Chanyeol memulai lagi, mengagetkan Kyungsoo, yang berpikir bahwa percakapan ini telah selesai. "… waktu itu, para psikopat itu menaruh paku payung di bawah selimut Baekhyun. Tepat di spreinya di sana …" Dia menunjuk kasur Baekhyun. "… dan Baekhyun sedang belajar dengan sangat keras sampai tak menyadari, sehingga dia menekankan tangannya dengan sangat kuat seperti ini …" Chanyeol menekankan tangannya ke meja, dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat dia menaruh seluruh bebannya di sana. "… dan tiga paku payung terjebak di telapak tangannya …"

"Sangat sakit untuk dilihat, apalagi karena dia bergetar hebat. Dia sangat bergetar hebat."

"Dan aku tahu dia tidak ingin menangis, dia tidak menangis sama sekali, tapi aku dapat mengatakan bahwa itu sangat sangat sakit. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menangis, kau tahu. Maksudku, aku melihatmu berkaca-kaca hampir menangis saat ulang tahun mu, dan aku telah melihat orang-orang hampir menangis, tapi tidak Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya dan banyak orang setuju dengan ku." _Mengerat_.

"… Kau kenal Baekhyun dengan baik." Kyungsoo berkata, suara halus.

"Sepertinya aku harus, ya tidak?" Chanyeol membalas dengan santai, mengedikkan bahu. _Mengerat_. "Bagaimana pun juga, kami telah mengetahui stau sama lain selama dua tahun dan sekarang kami teman sekamar." _Mengerat_. "Dia itu idiot." Chanyeol tertawa. _Mengerat_. "Mengapa pula menunggu sangat lama untuk balas dendam, kau tahu? Jika itu aku, aku telah meledak dari sejak lama." _Mengerat_.

"Tapi kau tahu apa? Menurut ku bajingan-bajingan itu pantas dikeluarkan. Sejujurnya, itu sedikit keterlaluan." _Mengerat_. "Aku tahu Baekhyun dapat mengatasi apa pun, karena sejujurnya dia tidak takut apa pun, tapi tetap, itu bukan berarti orang-orang dapat mengerjainya seperti itu." _Mengerat_.

Hampir meledak.

"Sungguh, hanya melihat tangannya dan bagaimana wajahnya selalu mengerut sakit … Kau tahu dia membenci rasa sakit, 'kan?" _Sangat dekat_.

"Dia sangat membencinya, walaupun dia tidak mengakuinya. Aku bisa berurusan dengan rasa sakit lebih baik, jadi terkadang …" Sangat dekat sekali. "… terkadang aku berharap mereka telah salah mengira kasurnya dengan kasurku. Jangan beri tahu dia, tapi aku berharap aku dapat mengambil posisinya … seperti itu, dia tidak akan—" **PRANG!** Tiba-tiba ada suara gelas pecah dan air nan bocor.

Kyungsoo menggumamkan sesuatu. Chanyeol berkedip, mencoba memahami apa ayang terjadi.

"Huh?"

"Berhenti." Kyungsoo berbisik, tapi pada saat itu Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu, dan tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau berdarah!" Chanyeol berseru, bergegas dan memegang tangan basah dan berdarah Kyungsoo. Dia telah menghancurkan segelas air itu dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo tetap diam, sedikit termangu sambil membiarkan Chanyeol berkeliling kamar terburu-buru mencari kain.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yang lebih tinggi bertanya, panik sambil mulai mengusap tangan taksirannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Kyungsoo tidak merespon.

"Aish, kau idiot, Kyungsoo-yah." Chanyeol memarahi sambil membuka paksa telapak tangan yang lebih muda dan melihat lukanya di sana. "Kau seharusnya lebih hati-hati."

Dengan hati-hati, seperti memegang sayap kupu-kupu, Chanyeol mulai mengambil serpihan gelas dari telapak tangan Kyungsoo, pertanyaan tanpa akhir akan "Apakah sakit?" tumpah dari bibirnya. Tangan Kyungsoo lemas, matanya jauh saat Chanyeol mengorek lukanya, kemudian menyarankan untuk pergi ke perawat. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, mata berkedip ke dalam fokus sambil mengatakan "Tidak" tanpa suara, dan saat itulah ketika dia mengertakan tangannya dan mendongak pada mata Chanyol, yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan matanya. Mereka menahan tatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang Chanyeol tak pernah kira dikatakan. Padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

.

ooo

.

T/N:

Blehmeh bilang dia sebenernya gak terlalu tau tentang reaksi asam klorida sama bubuk alumunium itu. pesan Berry kalian percaya sama chanbaek ya XD and go to the next chapter! Double update!


	25. Jawaban Ku

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

9717

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya meledak.

Dia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo yang menyatakan perasaan. Kyungsoo, dari banyaknya orang.

Ini terlalu baik untuk menjadi nyata.

Jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar dari tenggorokkan.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, kata-kata ini yang keluar:

"Kyungsoo … A-aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo menyentuh jari-jarinya dan memegang tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad dan maaf kalau salah tulis):

4kimhyun, 9292, aeri48, Alceena, amandaaura09, anonymous, aphroditears, aupaupchan, autumnkyu, ay, Azzuree, baek ca (spasi ganti titik), Baek13erry, baekbaek, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, baekhee2811, BaekheeByunnie, Baekhyun Cantik, baekpupie, baekvelvet, baepupie, bbh0506, BC'baekbeecikifly, beecikifly, Boucheron Black, BTB, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, cbaf, cbsforlyfe, CBZAAY, cchii, ceciliagata, Chaaphnx, Chanlie, Chanpagne, ChanBMine, ChanBaekXing69, Chanbelong2baek, chanxbaek614, chanxlatifaxbaek, chanyeolisbaekk, Chrysalis, CYBH, cycyyu, Cynta533, daebaektaeluv, daeri2124, desyansa6104, Dhea Park, dindinxoxo94, Dini695, DLajeng, dooremi, Dwarfeu-B, elbetsyy, Ereegtufe, Eka915, estyn48, exocbxyasayy, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, GENDUT, Glowixhan, Guest, Hepiyeol, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, kakarlak, KimKai69, littleloetlovi, Latifanh, LavenderCB, lilaramsya, LuckyDeer, luckymiaw12, mashedpotato, maybae506, mbsbtbujcc, Mikaela Clavem, mithamstk, momomay, monscbhs, Muh223, Nadivarahma6104, NLPCY, nuuuuut, oohseihan, osh pcy (spasi ganti tititk), PandaAnez, parkbaekhy, ParkBaeko, ParkChera, parkLad, Peach94, pengen tahu jeltot, Prk. Ns, RahmaIndirawati, Queenpark, RatedMLovers614, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, Shanyyy Park (spasi ganti titik), Shintaaulia23, Si imay (spasi ganti titik), sintaexolsintaexol9591, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, Tia YJ Ship, tikayuan, tkxcxmrhmh, ukebaeknc, Ulpha Yeppeo619, white morning glory, woo jizii, XianLie92, yellowfishh14, yeoletbaek, yeolibeun, Yoon745, yousee, zarrazr.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N :

STRAWS!

I'm back :') Berry sudah beres tugas-tugasnya /yeeey/ tinggal nunggu nilai. Doain ya! XD

Ini update an yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. Makasih banyak ya buat kalian yang setia ama berry XD Udah sebulanan kaga update. Mulai sekarang berry bakal update rutin. Tapi gak janji yaa takutnya ada yang urgent urgent. Dan COMEBACK EXO YA ALLAH :') SENANG HATI INI. udahh segitu aja sampai jumpa Minggu depan!

Xoxo,

.

Berry


	26. Berubah

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

Baca review! Penting!

.

160717

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus membicarakannya.

"Dia itu idiot." Dia mendengar Chanyeol berbicara. "Mengapa pula …" Dia. Selalu dia di mata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo merasakan kecemburuan bangkit dalam dirinya, membuatnya merasa sesperti dapat menghancurkan apa pun di tangannya. Dia hampir meledak.

 _Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun_. Itu membuatnya gila!

Seharusnya ini menjadi waktu mereka bersama, bukan waktu Chanyeol untuk membicarakan teman sekamar yang hampir dia lihat 24 jam sehari.

"Kau tahu dia benci sakit, 'kan?" _Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau tahu._

"… Terkadang aku berharap mereka telah salah mengira kasurnya dengan kasurku." _Kenapa? Akankah kau melakukannya juga untuk ku?_

"Aku berharap aku dapat menggantikannya …" Aku berharap aku dapat menggantikannya Aku berharap aku dapat menggantikannya _Aku berharap aku dapat menggantikannya._

TIDAK—

 **Prang.** Dia merasakan basah di lengan dan perih di tangan, tapi dia tak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan Baekhyunn dan—

"Hentikan."

"Huh?"

"Hentikan."

"… Kyungsoo, kau berdarah!" Dia merasakan Chanyeol bergerak pergi dari penglihatannya, kemudian kembali, dan merasakan tangan lembut di lengannya, dengan hati-hati membersihkan. Dia mendengar Chanyeol menanyakannya pertanyaan dan memarahinya, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Yang dia pikrikan hanyalah _Apa yang terjadi_?

Dia tak pernah sangat marah sampai meledak sebelumnya, bahkan tidak ketika ayahnya yang alkoholik mulai memukuli ibunya yang seorang prostitusi. Jadi mengapa? Mengapa itu terjadi?

Tapi saat dia merasakan Chanyeol memegang dan mencereweti layaknya yang ibu sungguhan seharusnya lakukan padanya, dia sadar bahwa jawabannya sudah ada di sana sejak lama.

Dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Dia pikir itu hanya cinta monyet, atau paling tidak, langkah awal dari cinta, tapi situasi di sini dan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri tadi telah membuktikan bahwa tepat saat ini perasaaanya lebih dari itu.

Lebih, lebih dari itu.

Dia mencintai Chanyeol, sangat sangat mencintainya sampai membayangkan Chanyeol dengan orang lain menyakitinya. Dia mencintai Chanyeol, sangat sangat mencintainya sampai bersama Chanyeol membuatnya senang sampai sakit. Dia mencintai Chanyeol, sangat sangat mencintainya sampai sakit.

Cinta menyakitkan.

.

.

Tapi cinta juga menyenangkan, menggetarkan hati, dan memberikannya emosi riang yang belum pernah dirasakan dengan sangat instan sebelumnya.

Dan dia mencintai Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol.

Saat dia melihat Chanyeol dengan termangu, melihatnya mengusap lengan dan mencoba mengambil gelas dari kulitnya, dia tahu bahwa inilah mengapa dia mencintainya.

Dia melihat ekspresi konsentrasi tetapi tampan Chanyeol, lidah sedikit mencuat keluar sambil menggunakan jari nan hati-hati untuk mengambil gelas di kulitnya, dan dia tahu inilah mengapa dia mencintainya.

Chanyeol itu peduli, imut, serius tapi jahil, dan memiliki semacam keluguan dalam dirinya yang Kyungsoo selalu inginkan di dalam dirinya.

"Ayo ke perawat." Chanyeol menyaranakan, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Aku benar-benar tidak mempercayai keterampilan ku."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo berkata. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke perawat. Dai ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Chanyeol.

Karena dia mencintai Chanyol.

Dia menatap yang lebih tinggi.

Dia mencintainya.

Dia melihat mata coklat besar indah Chanyeol.

Dia mencintai lelaki ini.

Dia mencintai Park Chanyeol.

Dan dia akan mengatakannya padanya.

"Aku mencintai mu, Chanyeol." Kata-kata itu keluar, sangat lancar dan dengan kemauan sampai Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah dia memang selalu ingin mengatakannya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan. Sebagian darinya mengira Chanyeol menyukainya juga, bagian lainnya tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak menganggapnya seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya membuatnya sangat bingung sampai dia ingin menusuk sesuatu.

Tapi ketika Chanyeol balas mengatakannya, Kyungsoo sangat senang sampai bahkan kata-kata pun tak dapat menjelaskan kebahagiannnya.

Dia ingin memegang tangan Chanyeol dan tak akan pernah melepasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintai mu, Chanyeol."

Ini dia. Ini adalah sesuatu yang telah dia tunggu, atau lebih seperti, yang dia impikan, untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Dan dia merasakan kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Dia harus balas mengatakannya.

"Kyungsoo … A-aku juga mencintai mu." Chanyeol membalas. Dan di situlah seharusnya berakhir. Di situlah seharusnya telah berakhir. Dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sangat mencintai satu sama lain sampai tak ada yang penting di dunia.

Tapi tidak.

Karena Chanyeol merasa seakan dia belum cukup berkata.

Dan tangan yang mengait dengannya terasa berbeda. Asing. Aneh.

Salah.

"T-tapi bukan yang seperti itu." Chanyeol menceploskan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Mengapa dia melakukan ini? Mengapa dia menolak mimpi yang selalu muncul di pikirannya, tujuan yang selalu dikemukakan? Lelaki yang dia pikir sangat dicintai sampai dia bahkan tidak akan kabur dari kesempatan ini? "Aku i-ingin kita tetap berteman. Hanya s-sebagai teman."

Apa yang dia katakan?! Mengapa dia membiarkan mimpinya—tujuannya—pergi?

Dia menarik tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo, memegang tangannya di tangan yang lain, sekan takut … dan dia dapat merasakan jantungnya sakit karena meihat ekspresi sakit hati di wajah Kyungsoo. Tapi dia telah merasa terperangkap di genggaman Kyungsoo.

"M-maaf. Aku minta maaf." Chanyeol mengulang sambil keluar dari tempat duduknya, tersandung ke belakang sebelum berbalik dan berlari, keluar dari kamarnya. Jauh dari Kyungsoo.

Mengapa dia berlari pergi dari mimpinya?

Mengapa dia melakukannya?

Mengapa, ketika Kyungsoo mengungkapkan, dia merasa seperti beban langit telah jatuh padanya bukannya merasa seperti terbang ke surga, ketika tiga kata tersebut keluar dari bibir taksirannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Mengapa, ketika Kyungsoo mengungkapkan dan Chanyeol balas mengungkapkan, satu-satunya yang berada di pikirannya adalah _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun?_ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu bukan sekedar fase, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu bukan sebuah fase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun tiba kembali, dia merasa penuh kemenangan.

Dia telah menyeret mereka ke kantor rektor, yang telah ditampilkan buktinya, dan beberapa diskors dan kebanyakan di keluarkan.

Pidato yang telah diberikan sebelumnya hanya untuk mempermalukan bajingan-bajingan itu. Hukuman sebenarnya adalah mengirim bukti itu ke orangtua tegas mereka dan memberikan mereka riwayat nan buruk.

Bagus, dia telah balas dendam.

Rektor bahagia Baekhyun telah mengutarkan penindasan, dan memanggilnya berani dan pintar pada saat yang sama karena telah berpikir mengenai hal tersebut dengan sangat baik. Dia tersenyum, memainkan laki-laki manis lugu yang bukanlah dirinya, dan memastikan rektor tersebut cukup melihat sisinya untuk lebih melihat rendah pada yang mengerjainya.

Seluruh prosesnya memakan beberapa jam, ada sekitar empatbelas sampai limabelas orang yang harus diurusi, yang juga memakan porsi besar energinya, tapi pada akhirnya semua terbayar.

Semuanya terbayar untuk mendapatkan perasaan puas yang berada di perutnya.

Ketika dia berjalan keluar, Kris menunggunya di sana.

"Bagaimana?" Dia bertanya. Dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyuman tertahan.

"Baik seperti yang direncankan." Dia membalas saat Kris tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih telah membantu. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa kau atau orang lain yang membantu ku hari ini."

"Tak masalah." Kris membalas. "Lagipula, kau telah membantu kami semua sebelumnya." Mereka melakukan tos tinju.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya? Pertemuan dengan Joonmyun." Kris merona bahagia.

"Baik. Kami harus menjadi rekan karena tidak terlalu tahu orang lain di sana." Baekhyun dapat melihatnya bersinar akan apa yang terlihat seperti efek dari cinta, dan sebagian dari dirinya iri pada hal tersebut.

Tapi dia mengingatkan diri sendiri, cinta tidak ada.

Saat dia tiba di kamarnya, dia melihat Chanyeol duduk di sana di atas kasur, menatap spacr. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun belum pernah melihat seseorang setermenung itu. Dan melihatnya pada Chanyeol terlihat dengan khususnya lucu. Dia meledak tertawa. Dia benar-benar _tertawa_.

"Seseorang terlihat bodoh." Dia berkata sambil mengganti pakaian, siap-siap makan malam. Chanyeol tidak membalas, dan bertingkah seakan dia tidak sadar.

"Makan malam." Baekhyun mengatakan sambil berbalik untuk melihat teman sekamarnya. Tak ada respon.

"Aku mengatakan _makan malam_." Baekhyun mengulang dengan tak sabar, jari-jari menekan kuping Chanyeol sambil mulai menyeret yang lebih tinggi keluar pintu.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Chanyeol berseru, mencoba menahan tapi Baekhyun telah mencapai batas; dia tidak akan menerima omong kosong Chanyeol lagi.

Dia menyeret Chanyeol keluar untuk makan malam, tanpa ampun menggantung di kuping yang lebih tinggi.

Ketika mereka tiba, Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Jongin dengan termangu, termenung sekali lagi. _Dasar aneh_. Baekhyun berpikir sendiri sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kris dan Chen. _Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo lihat dalam diri—_

Kyungsoo? Di mana dia?

Baekhyun memicingkan mata curiga sambil melihat Jongin menoel Chanyeol yang tidak responsif. Biasanya, Chanyeol yang paling responsif.

Anehnya.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu terjadi di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Jongin tahu itu.

Bahkan hal tersebut tidak dimulai dari mimpinya akan mereka pada Tahun Baru. Itu dimulai jauh sebelum itu.

Itu seperti kapan pun mereka don in the dumps, mreka selalu down in the dumps bersama pada waktu yang sama. Dan kapan pun merea down in the dumps atau bertingkah aneh, mereka selalu menghindari satu sama lain.

Mereka selalu mengklaim mereka membenci satu sama lain, dan sejujurnya mereka bahkan bertingkah seperti itu, dan tetap mereka memiliki aura aneh akan keintiman di sekitar masing-masing.

Aneh.

Dan sekarang, saat makan malam, Jongin dapat melihat Chanyeol bertingkah aneh, dan dia dapat melihat Baekhyun terus-terusan melirik Chanyeol.

Kali ini berbeda.

Kali ini Baekhyun setidak berpetenjuk sepertinya.

Dan walaupun dia telah mencoba untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol, mengganggunya, atau hanya mencoba mendapatkan respon darinya, Chanyeol bertingkah seperti dia tidak ada sama sekali.

Dia menyerah, tapi itu karena dia memiliki rencana.

Dia tahu Baekhyun dapat memecahkannya.

Dan jika dia melakukannya, maka Jonggin mengkonfirmasi pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka.

Dia menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Baehyun menemukan Chanyeol sekali lagi di dunianya sendiri di kasur, berbaring di sana dan menatap langit-lalngit.

Awalnya, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi setelah satu jam Chanyeol tetap di tempat yang sama, di posisi yang sama, dia bingung dan tidak dapat mentoleransinya lagi.

"Yeol." Dia memanggil, tapi Chanyeol tidak responsif. Atau lebih seperti, dia diabaikan saat Chanyeol berbalik dan berbaring menyamping, punggung menghadap dirinya.

Sedikit jengkel, tapi masih dalam mood yang bagus karena kejadian hari ini, dia berjinjit ke sisi lain di mana Chanyeol menghadap, dan menemukan mata teman sekamarnya tertutup.

 _Mengabaikan ku sekarang, hei?_ Baekhyun berpikir, merasa jengkel sambil membungkuk di depan wajah Chanyeol sampai wajah mereka berjarak beberapa inci.

Dia mengguakan waktu ini untuk mengapresiasi tampang Chanyeol.

Bulu matanya sebenarnya cukup panjang, dan rambut hitamnya di sisir ke atas dahinya memberikan tampang yang tak terpungkiri lugu tetapi seksi. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan sangat _kissable_ , dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berpacu.

Tapi dia mengabaikannya. Itu bukan apa-apa. Itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa.

Dia melihat Chanyeol mengerutkan alis dan mengerenyit, dan _god dammit_ itu menggemaskan.

Dia tidak ingin merasa seperti ini, maupun berpikir seperti ini akan siapa pun.

Jadi dia mengalihkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengganggu Chanyeol.

Senyuman jahil menggerayang di bibirnya, tangannya terangkat sambil dengan hati-hati menaruh jarinya di kuping Chanyeol, tapi tidak menyentuhnya, kemudian, ketika siap, dia menarik nafas dalam—

—dan tersenyum.

"Yeol." Dia bernafas di atas wajah Chanyol, yang matanya membuka dengan segera, akan menjauh ke belakang dengan kasar, tapi Baekhyun telah memprediksinya. Jarinya mengapit di kuping Chanyeol dan tangan lainnya melakukan yang sama di kuping lainnya, dan saat Chanyeol bergerak kebelakang, Baekhyun juga bergerak ke belakang.

Dia menarik Chanyeol dengan tekanan yang kuat sampai Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain jatuh ke depan. Ekspresi jelek di wajah Chanyeol tak ternilai, dan Baekhyun tertawa sambil keduanya tumbang.

 _Bugh._

Ruangannya hening saat Chanyeol di atas Baekhyun, menjebak yang lebih kecil dengan tubuh dan tangannya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, mata keduanya lebar dan dengan hasrat dalam mereka, dan mereka tetap seperti itu untuk siapa yang tahu lamanya.

Baekhyun berpikir betapa dekatnya Chanyeol dengannya, dan betapa dekatnya dia untuk memutus jarak di antara mereka sambil melihat bulu mata Chanyeol berkedip, lidahnya menjilat bibir dengan gugup, dan alisnya bergerak ke bawah dalam konsentrasi.

Dan yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah dia ingin menciumnya dia ingin menciumnya dia ingin mencimnya—

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Jantung berdegup, Baekhyun tiba-tiba takut. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak ingin mencium Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak terlihat menarik.

Dia melihat Chanyeol berkedip, tapi sebelum dia dapat melihat apakah Chanyeol akan mendekat dan memutus jarak atau duduk dan menambah jarak, Baekhyun panik.

"Yoda."

Chanyeol membeku dan seinstan itu, Baekhyun dapat mencium apel dan vanila. Sebelum dia sadar. Tangan besar telah mencubit hidungnya dengan sangat keras.

" _Damn bunny_." Chanyeol berkata keras sebelum tangannya yang bebas mengular di sekitar punggung yang lebih kecil dan dia mengangkatnya, kemudian sebelum Baekhyun dapat berkedip, Chanyeol telah meloncat kembali ke kasrunya dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Jantung Baekhyun tak terkontrol sambil duduk, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa lebih kesepian tanpa kehangatan badan Chanyeol.

Tapi saat terduduk, dia melihat Chanyeol sangat fokus pada ponselnya, dan cepat setelahnya dia sadar yang lebih tinggi melihat sesuatu karena suara muncul. Mendesah, dan setidaknya tahu bahwa yang lebih tinggi telah pulih ke tingkat tertentu, Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke kasunya, tujuannya untuk bertemu dengan Chen dan Jongin dan Tao dan Joonmyun telah terlupakan.

Setelah beberap saat, ketika mereka berada dalam keheningan nan nyaman, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbicara.

Atau lebih tepatnya, bernyanyi.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun balik berseru.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"…... and porous as he!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"… must be something ya wish."

"… SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"…... drop dead like a fish!"

"….. Harusnya 'flop like a fish'."

"Siapa yang peduli, selesaikan saja!"

"…. SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"Ready?"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS"

"SPONGY BOB SQUAREPAAAAAAAAANTS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Baekhyun menyelsaikannya dengan siulan.

Ada kehenigan singkat, dan Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol tidak akan berbicara lagi, seperti membentuk ikatan Spongebob sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi dan Baekhyun telah membayangkannya.

Tapi Baekhyun tahu dia belum melakukan, karena membayangkan tidak akan membuatnya setidak puas ini.

"Pelajarilah lirikmu jika kau ingin menyanyikannya." Baekhyun menyuruh sambil melihat tugas musiknya.

"Malas. Omong-omong, panggil aku 'captain'."

" _Hell no_. Tidak kecuali jika kau pelajari liriknya."

"Tidak. Ajari aku."

"Tidak." Ada lebih banyak keheningan, dan kali ini, betahan lama.

Setelah sesaat, sambil mereka melakukan urusan mereka, Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan frustasi.

" _Damn_. Mengarang lebih susah dari yang ku pikir." Chanyeol berhenti bermain game di ponselnya, dan melihat Baekhyun, yang memakai kacamata dan mulai menggaruk kulit di bawahnya, oleh karena itu menggerakkan kacamatanya ke atas ke bawah.

"Dibagian mana kau terhenti?" Ada jeda.

"Semua! _God dammit_!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menaruh ponselnya.

"Kau memang pintar." Dia berkata sambil melihat mata Baekhyun menajam. "Biarkan ku bantu."

Yang lebih kecil terdiam, kemudian mengeluarkan kikikkan.

"Kau baru saja ingin aku mengajarimu lirik dan memanggilmu kapten, ya tidak?" Chanyeol memutar matasambil meninggalkan kasurnya dan ke kasur Baekhyun.

"Kau baru saja memecahkannya?" Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mencuri selimut yang lebih kecil dan kebanyakan ruang, membuat Baekhyun menariknya kembali dalam kekesalan, petunjuk terkecil akan senyuman menyinari bibirnya.

"Kau meledek intelejensi ku?"

"Sesuatu yang sudah pasti dan kau bertanya?"

" _Fuck you_." Baekhyun membalas sambil mendorong Chanyeol— _benar-benar_ tanpa kasihan mendorongnya. Raksasa yang kaget, yang tidak menyangka Baekhyun menjadi sangat kasar dan tega, terkejut dan jatuh ke lantai, dan satu-satunya yang dapat dia dengar adalah tawaan Baekyun dan satu-satung yang dapat dia rasakan adalah sakit pudar dan rasa malu yang tajam.

" _You bicth_!" Chanyeol berteriak, kesal sambil berdiri dan menuju kasur Baekhyun lagi, kemudian merebut selimut itu.

"Berikan. Aku dingin." Baekhyun merebut kembali. Mereka melakukan ini untuk waktu yang lama, kemudian sadar bahwa hal tersebut tak bekerja.

"…." Keduanya bergeral mendekat pada satu sama lain dengan berbarengan sampai bahu, lengan, dan kaki mereka bersentuhan, dan baru sekarang selimut itu cukup dengan benar.

Baehyun tak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang mempercepat.

"Haruskah aku membantu mu dulu atau kau membantuku?" Suara berat, kehabisan nafas Chanyeol bertanya, sangat dekat di leher Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecil susah benafas. Dan ketika dia bernafas, yang dapat dia cium hanyalah apel dan vanila.

"Bantu aku, _duh_!" Baekhyun membalas, seakan itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh di kehidupan, yang menurutnya memang iya.

"Oke oke." Chanyeol berkata. "Kau anak kecil."

 _Kata kau, adik enam bulan ku_. Baekhyun berpikir sendiri, sedikit kesal sambil mendorong kacamatanya yang jatuh.

"Apa yang tak kau mengerti?" Chanyeol bertanya kasar saat Baekhyun memicing pada lembar musik. Yang lebih kecil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pokoknya semua." Dia mendesah, menggaruk kepala. Chanyeol mengambil musik itu darinya dan menaruhnya di tengah.

"Kau bodoh." Chanyeol bergumam, dan Baekhyun memilki keinginan kuat untuk memukulnya, tapi menghentikan diri sendiri, mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa dia akan memukul Chanyeol ketika dia telah memakainya. "Menagapa kita tidak mulai di suatu bagian?"

"Dimulai dengan menambahkan backup vocal! Backup vocal!" Baekhyun menekan, merasa seperti anak-anak, tapi siapa yang tidak merasa seperti anak kecil di sekitar Chanyeol.

"… Sebenarnya aku berpikir lebih baik jika memulai harmoninya …" Chanyeol mulai, dan Baekhyun mendesah.

"Aku harus mengerjakan setidaknya dua harmoni selama seluruh lagu!" Dia mendesah lagi. "Ini semua salahmu, Park Chanyeol. _Fuck you_."

"…" Chanyeol bergerak keluar dari kasur, seakan mendadak membatalkan kontrak dengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menangkap lengan bajunya.

"Tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ini semua salahku." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Jadi sepertinya aku akan berhenti ikut campur …"

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun merasa putus asa. " _Fucker_ , kembali! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri untuk melakukan ini, lalu menyanyikan Spongebob Squarepants dengan lirik yang tidak benar!" Chanyeol terdiam. "Cepat! Aku tarik kembali kata-kata itu!" Ketika Chanyeol menolehkan kepala dan kembali, Baekhyun hampir menyesal ketika melihat seringai bodoh di wajah lelaki bodoh itu.

"Tepat sekali." Chanyeol tersenyum gila. "Kau membutuhkan ku, tak peduli kau mengakuinya atau tidak.

Baekhyun merengut, ingin mengupas senyuman bodoh dari wajah bodoh yoda itu dengan tangan kosongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku bertanya-tanya apa kabarnya ih8puppies11…_ Sehun berpikir sendiri saat malam sambil menatap langit-langit gelap di kamarnya.

Sejujurnya, dia merasa sedikit tak enak karena mengerjai lelaki itu, yang jelas-jelas membutuhkan pertolongan LOLOLOLOLOL. Tapi apa yang Sehun akan lakukan? Langsung mengatakan bahwa itu hanya taksiran bESAR bodoh?

tIDAAAK.

Dia harus menyadarinya sendiri!

Dan Sehun tidak akan membantunya, walaupun dialah yang salah mengarahkan dan mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah fase. Lagipula siapa yang mempercayai itu? Sehun tahu candaannya sangat terlewat dramatis sampai tak ada yang percaya, tapi entah bagaimana idiot ini percaya.

Dia memiliki firasat ketika ih8puppies11 ini mengetahu mengenainya, Sehun akan mati.

Tapi sampai saat itu, Sehun akan tertawa pada lelaki ini.

Ih8puppies11 tidak tahu kapan pun Sehun merasa sedih atau marah, dia akan ke SheunSays dan membaca percakapan mereka, dan pada akhirnya seluruh dunia akan menyala bahagia dan seluruhnya baik. Sejujurnya, dia berhutang pada ih8puppies11.

Tapi ih8puppies11 juga berhutang padanya.

Bagaimana pun juga, ketika dia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan, Sehun (atau lebih tepatnya, SheunSays), ada untuknya ketika dia tidak bisa menceritakan rahasia pada orang lain. Jadi itu baik! Iya kan?!

Iya.

Terkikik sendiri, Sehun berbalik di kasur dan menyamping, kemudian menutup mata, dan dalam sekejap dia jatuh tertidur.

Tao yang tak tidur mendengar kikikkan mengerikan itu, dan bergidik, berharap bahwa bukan dirinyalah yang Sehun pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Baekhyun berbaring di kasurnya di posisi yang sama seperti Sehun, menatap langit-langit dala kegelapan. Dia tidak bisa tidur.

Besok ke-17.

Dan bukannya mengingat masa lalu dan membiarkannya menusuk luka yang tak pernah menutup, dia justru bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan.

" _Kalau begitu biarkan aku menggantikan malam-malam mabuk dan one night stands tak berharga itu."_ Kata-kata yang Chanyeol katakan hampir sebulan yang lalu ketika dia sedang mabuk, adalah sesuatu yang Baekhyun masih ingat jelas di pikirannya, dan kemungkinan akan selalu diingat di hatinya.

" _Setiap bulan, Baekhyun, aku janji padamu."_

 _Kau berjanji padaku? Akankah kau menepatinya?_

 _Jangan, Baekhyun. Jangan meninggikan harapanmu._

 _Mengapa pula harapanmu tinggi? Sebenarnya apa itu Park Chanyeol? Siapa yang peduli apakah dia ada untuk mu atau tidak? Dia tidak penting bagimu. Kau tidak membutuhkannya._

Tapi tetap, saat dia memikirkan ini, dia dapat merasakan jantungnya mempercepat akan pemikiran apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan besook. Jantungnya berpacu, berdetak di dada dengan cukup pelan untuk mengingatkan bahwa besok mungkin, untuk pertama kalinya dalam enam tahun, akan menjadi baik.

Tapi dia masih takut. Akan semuanya, sangat dan banyak sampai dia tak dapat menjelaskannya.

 _Kau tidak membutuhkannya._

 _Jangan. Jangan bergantung lagi pada siapa pun. Mereka akan selalu menjatuhkan mu._

" _ **Setiap bulan**_ _."_

Baekhyun tahu di dalam hatinya, Chanyeol akan melupakan kata-kata yang telah ia katakan karena dia bodoh rendah dan tak tahu apa yang dia katakan ketika mabuk. Karena dia pemabuk bodoh.

Pemabuk bodoh yang terus membuat jantungnya terbang dengan penuh harapan.

Tidak ada yang akan melakukan itu padanya. Orang itu egois, ingin terlihat seperti pahlawan, tidak menepati janji mereka, dan kehidupan hanya bekerja seperti itu.

Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri senang. Itu tidak layak.

Itu tidak layak rasa sakit akan kekecewaan yang selalu, selalu datang setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari h.

Baekhyun menghabiskan seluruh hari dengan ada kelas. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk makan siang dengan benar. Selama peristiwa ini setiap bulan, dia biasanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghindari orang-orang tanpa membuatnya terlihat mencurigakan, dan setidaknya sekali dalam beberapa bulan dia akan menghindari mereka dengan seluruhnya.

Ternyata hari Menghindari adalah hari ini.

Tidak ada yang menyadari sambil mereka melakukan hal mereka masing-masing ketika Bakehyun meninggalkan mereka dan tidak menghilang ke mana pun selama sarapan, makan siang, atau makan malam.

Selama ke-17, bahkan tanpa dia mencoba untuk atau mencoba untuk tidak, Baehyun selalu memikirkan masa lalunya.

Hal tersebut datang dengan sendirinya, dan emosi-emosi yang datang dengan mendadak dan sangat kuat mengganggu Baekhyun dari keseimbangannya menjadi baik-baik saja. Dia dapat menghabiskan seharian dengan jantungnya berdenyut sakit akan memori itu, pikirannya dihantui kejadian-kejadian akan masa lalunya beberapa tahun lalu. Menyakitkan, dan bahkan setelah lebih dari lima tahun, masa lalu itu masih datang layaknya gelombang pasang siap untuk mengganggu keseimbangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu dia adalah seseorang yang terjebak di masa lalu.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melupakan hal tersebut. Dia terus-menerus merasa terjebak di dalam sumur yang sangat dalam sampai tak ada yang dapat melihatnya, dan bahkan ketika mencoba mencakar keluar, dia tak bisa, dan airnya masih naik dan naik dan dia tahu dia akan secepatnya tenggelam dia hanya tak bisa—

(dia tidak tahu bahwa sumur yang memenjarkannya di dalam adalah dinding yang dia bangun di sekitarnya sendiri, mentamengi semua rasa sakit yang mungkin mengenainya tetapi menjebak memori mengerikan akan masa lalu bersama dirinya.)

Hari ini, tanpa ragu, tidaklah berbeda.

Dia sudah merasa depresi. Ini adalah kebiasaan yang tak bisa dilepas.

Tepat seakan mencoba melupakan dan bersetubuh merupakan obat yang mungkin akan menyembuhkannya suatu hari (tapi dia tahu bahwa itu akan selalu menjadi solusi sementara—jalan keluar sementara)

Sudah, dia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan datang. Dia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menepati janjinya.

Di dalam perpustakan kampus, ada suatu tempat yang dia takuti, karena sangat sunyi membuat kau berpikir—membuat kau _mengingat_. Tapi apa lagi yang dapat dia lakukan? Di mana-mana ada orang yang dia kenal, orang-orang akan berbicara padanya dan membuatnya merasa takut, takut mereka akan menyakitinya juga.

Pada tanggal 17, Baekhyun menjadi paranoid.

Dan dia merasa terisolasi, terblok dari semua orang dan semuanya dan merasa terjebak di dalam pikriannya sendiri, ketika memori yang dapat membuatnya melakukan apa pun agar lupa berlarian di pikirannya, lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi.

Dan dia akan mencengkram kepalanya, memejam-ertakan matanya, dan berharap hal tersebut akan pergi.

Tapi tidak.

Itu tak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Dia ingin berteriak, memberi tahu semua orang untuk berhenti mencoba menghancurkan dindingnya, pergi dari dirinya.

Untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tapi dia tidak melakukan itu, karena pada akhirnya dia akan ditarik ke bawah oleh kaki oleh mentalitasnya bahwa dia harus menyimpan semuanya, menyimpan seluruhnya.

Dan dia melakukannya, dan merasa seperti akan meledak setiap waktu, tapi tak apa, karena sejak awal dia tidak seharusnya mempercayai orang, dan tidak seharusnya mengganggu orang-orang.

Tak apa.

.

.

.

.

Lebih buruk beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika memorinya masih sangat segar di pikiran.

Setiap hari dia akan merasakan beban, masalah, dan emosi bergabung dan menumpuk dan menumpuk di tenggorokan, sampai tak bisa bernafas. Mungkin lebih mudah karena hal-hal yang dikhawatirkan lebih sedikit.

Tapi itu tadi, masa lalu itu menjadi lebih buruk semakin tahun beralalu, sampai dia merasa seperti tenggelam.

Akhir-akhir ini, tak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasa lebih baik. Seakan air yang sangat ingin menariknya ke dalam entah mengapa menjadi tenang. Atau air itu telah dikeringkan oleh seseorang yang menginginkan dia hidup.

Tak apa, dia dapat menahan sedikit lebih lama.

Hanya sedikit lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah hidup benar-benar pantas dihidupi.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak mati saat dulu sekali.

Dia tidak mencoba untuk mati, tapi pada saat yang sama dia tidak mencoba untuk hidup. Karena apa untungnya? Orang-orang hanya ada, kemudian mereka mati, jadi tak ada gunanya untuk membuat yang terbaik akan hidup.

Dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu akan percaya bahwa hidup itu penuh makna, bahwa hidup dapat membuat seseorang berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, bahwa hidup dapat membuat seseorang merubah orang lain menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Dia pikir, satu-satunya yang buruk di dunia ini, adalah kematian.

Tapi jelas kematian hanyalah pelarian yang mudah.

Baekhyun dulu ingin mati—ingin mati—beberapa tahun lalu ketika, dia berumur limabelas (dan bahkan mungkin sebelum itu) dan ketika dia masih percaya cinta dan keajaiban. Ketika dia percaya aturan baik dibandingkan iblis, ketika dia percaya cahaya mengalahkan kegelapan.

Dia ingin lari dari dunia yang memberikannya kesenangan kemudian membiarkan rasa sakit menolaknya seribu kali, dunia di mana yang dia inginkan hanyalah mati tapi dia dipaksa hidup, tempat yang tega menghancurkan mimpi dari laki-laki kecil yang mengandalkan seluruhnya pada hal tersebut.

Dia ingin mati, ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, tapi lagi-lagi, di mana gunanya dalam mencoba?

Selain itu, berapa orang yang akan sakit?

Jadi dia hanya menyimpan seluruh derita pada dirinya sendiri, hanya membiarkan Baekhyun menelan semua rasa sakit dan menyimpannya di sebuah tempat di mana tak ada yang akan melihatnya, jadi dia bisa betingkah bahagia dan tersenyum dan tertawa dan tak akan pernah lagi mengkhawatirkan orang-orang melihat dirinya; jadi dia terkadang dapat sangat berpura-pura bahkwan dirinya sendiri lupa (tapi tak pernah sepenuhnya). Tidak, tidak layak menghabsikan waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan orang-orang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi pikiran-pikrian ini, pemikiran terdalam dan tergelap, yang muncul kapan pun bulannya tiba di 17. Dan dia sadar betapa menyedihkan dirinya, dan tahu saat dia baru saja mulai merasa baik, hari ini mengingatkannya bahwa dia tidak cukup baik untuk bahagia.

Tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi apa pun.

.

.

.

.

Ketika waktu makan malam, jantungnya sangat sakit dengan setiap denyut sehingga susah bernafas.

Dia tidak bisa menghindari siapa pun, karena Jongin menemukannya dan mengatakan untuk datang makan malam dengannya.

Semakin sulit dan sulit untuk berpura-pura, tapi Baekhyun masih mengatur untuk bertingkah normal sambil berjalan dengan Jongin menuju meja, menjaga senyum kecil terjebak di wajah, beku seperti dia berharap jantungnya akan beku.

Saat duduk, dia sulit melihat yang lain karena sangat konsentrasi untuk mencgah emosinya. Seseorang membuat lelucon di meja, tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat mengatakan siapa, dan saat orang-orang tertawa, dia merasa seperti mereka menertawai dirinya.

 _Berhentilah. Berhentilah berpikir seperti ini. Mereka di sana bukan untuk menyakitimu. Tak ada yang dapat menyakitimu, ingat?_

 _Kau sudah memastikan pertahananmu tak dapat dipenetrasi. Tidak ada yang dapat melewatinya._

 _Bahkan radiasi gamma sekali pun._

Kepalanya berdenyut bersamaan dengan jantungnya, dan dengan setiap degup dia merasa isi perutnya berputar. Dia menjaga matanya di pangkuan, tertawa sesekali untuk menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa dia masih baik-baik saja (karena memang iya, dia selalu baik-baik saja), dan ketika merasakan kursi berderik di lantai, dia tahu dia hampir bisa mendesah lega.

Tapi dia masih berharap, masih berharap.

Seluruh keramaian meninggalkan pintu pada waktu yang sama, dan saat biasanya Baekhyun akan merasakan hal tersebut frustasi, pada setiap ke-17 dia akan berterima kasih. Tubuh mungilnya membiarkan dia teremas keluar dari tubuh besar, dan membuat alasan pada orang di meja bahwa dia ingin mengambil sesuatu untuk diminum sebelum kembali ke asrama dengan mereka. Mereka semua pergi bersama dengan kerumunan, dan menunggu sampai mereka menghilang dari penglihatannya, kemudian dia teremas keluar dari sana sendiri.

Udara segar lebih membangunkannya dari pikirian dalam, tapi yang dia lihat sekarang adalah _club_ yang selalu dia kunjungi. Dia berjalan tertatih dari kerumunan, siap untuk berbalik di sudut, tapi sebelum dapat melangkahkan langkah lainnya, dia merasakan tangan kuat memegang pergelangannya.

"Kau tidak mengingat tantanganku lagi?" Sebuah suara berat, yang entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdebar dalam harap, terkekek. "Sedikit membuat depresi, karena aku mengingatnya dengan jelas."

Ketika berbalik, dia bertemu dengan wajah Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa alasan, pikirannya sedikit jernih, dan beberapa perasaan memudar pergi. Tetapi hanya sedikit.

Chanyeol menggunakan _ripped jeans_ dan _hoodie_ tebal, dan juga menggunakan topi di kepalanya—seakan dia kan pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia tersenyum liar sambil tangannya meluncur ke bawah dan memegang tangan Baekhyun. "Jadi kita akan kemana hari ini?"

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad dan maaf kalau salah tulis):

4kimhyun, 9292, aeri48, Aisyah304, Alceena, amandaaura09, anonymous, aphroditears, aupaupchan, autumnkyu, ay, azrchanbaek, Azzuree, babybyun06, baek ca (spasi ganti titik), Baek13erry, baekbaek, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, baekhee2811, BaekheeByunnie, Baekhyun Cantik, baekkichan, baekpupie, baekvelvet, baepupie, barbiebaek, bbh0506, BC'baekbeecikifly, beecikifly, Boucheron Black, BTB, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, cbaf, cbsforlyfe, CBZAAY, cchii, ceciliagata, Chaaphnx, chanb ee (ganti spasi dengan titik), ChanBMine, ChanBaekXing69, Chanbelong2baek, Chanlie, ChanlovesBaek, Chanpagne, chanxbaek614, chanxlatifaxbaek, chanyeolisbaekk, Chrysalis, CYBH, cycyyu, Cynta533, daebaektaeluv, daeri2124, desyansa6104, Dhea Park, dindaebak94, dindinxoxo94, Dini695, DLajeng, dooremi, Dwarfeu-B, dwi yuliantipcy (spasi ganti titik), elbetsyy, ehariutari, Eka915, Ereegtufe, estyn48, exocbxyasayy, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, GENDUT, girl404, Glowixhan, Guest, Hepiyeol, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, kakarlak, KimKai69, kyukyu, littleloetlovi, Latifanh, LavenderCB, lilaramsya, LuckyDeer, luckymiaw12, mashedpotato, maybae506, mbsbtbujcc, Mikaela Clavem, mithamstk, momomay, monscbhs, Muh223, Nadivarahma6104, NLPCY, nolachanbeenuuuuut, oohseihan, osh pcy (spasi ganti tititk), PandaAnez, parkbaekhy, ParkBaeko, Park Beichan, ParkChera, parkLad, Peach94, pengen tahu jeltot, Prk. Ns, RahmaIndirawati, Queenpark, RatedMLovers614, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, Shanyyy Park (spasi ganti titik), Shintaaulia23, Si imay (spasi ganti titik), sintaexolsintaexol9591, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, Tia YJ Ship, tikayuan, tkxcxmrhmh, ukebaeknc, Ulpha Yeppeo619, white morning glory, woo jizii, XianLie92, yellowfishh14, yeoletbaek, yeolibeun, Yoon745, yousee, zarrazr, Zyumi.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N :

Straws!

Ini lanjutannya ya! Ada bebrapa hal yang mau berry omongin. Pertama, berry mohon nih sama kalian kalau REVIEW ATAU KOMEN JANGAN MENGANDUNG SPOILER, ok? Beberapa dari kalian pasti ada yang udah baca tfibb ver ing dan berry mohon jangan review atau komen yang ada spoilernya. Selain itu, berry mohon juga kalau mau REVIEW ATAU KOMEN JANGAN PAKE KATA-KATA KASAR. Sangat disayangkan ada yang review make kata-kata yang tidak baik malah bisa ngetrigger. (mana pas ultah berry :')) Berry sedih aja, untungnya berry tak pernah mengalami seperti itu, tapi haruslah diingat kita gak tau orang pernah mengalami apa aja jadi plis pikir-pikir dulu sebelum mau review. It's totally fine to be mad or hate or exasperated with me, but please say what you want to say nicely. Berry tahu kalau di internet kalian jadi anonimus dan deindividualisasi terjadi tapi kalian harus inget perkataan itu bisa mengganggu seseorang. _Im not that offended_. Tapi berry takut kalian mengatakan hal tersebut ke orang lain dan ternyata orang lain tersebut punya pengalaman buruk terkait hal tersebut dan perkataan kalian bisa mengakibatkan hal buruk terjadi. Mungkin kalian bisa aja mikir itu candaan, but honey, candaan itu bukan dimaksudkan untuk menyakiti orang lain. So think again before write something, okay? (maafkan berry ya kalau berry hapus reviewannya tolong dimaklumi)

Maafin berry juga kalau translateannya gak rapi, typo, kadang masih ada inggrisnya. Maaf banget.

Next, berry akan bikin CHAPTER Q&A. jadi kalian bisa tanyakan pertanyaan seputar TFIBB, blehmeh, mapun berry dengan format ^Q:

Contoh, contoh banget ini pertanyaan gaje XD:

^Q: berry, kenapa baekhyun benci sama chanyeol?

Maaf, bagi yang GAK PAKE FORMAT GAK BAKAL BERRY JAWAB. Dan yang kemarin review dan ada pertanyaan maaf banget nih tolong tanyain lagi pake format ya biar sekalian ^^

Dan EXO COMEBACK! SO EXCITED IM SO KOKOSHOOK AFTER WATCH THE TEASERS dan tentu saja aku udah liat yang baekhyun **baepupie** baekhyun's mullet is :') I love him sm.

Sekian. Thank you all. I love you.

Xoxo,

.

Berry


	27. Fluffy

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

IT GOES DOWN DOWN BABY! (maaf berry excited)

.

240717 (kemaren mau update eror)

.

.

.

" _Jadi kita akan ke mana hari ini?"_

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Dia setengah berpikir untuk menarik jauh dan menggertak untuk membuatnya kesal, tapi dia takut Chanyeol akan benar-benar kesal. Tapi dia tidak ingin jatuh berlutut dan mencium kaki Chanyeol dan berterima kasih karena telah mengingat janjinya. Karena dia tidak membutuhkan Chanyeol, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengambil keuntungan akan keadaan membeku Baekhyun, dan mulai menariknya ke arah pintu belakang sekolah. Ketika merasakan angin dingin khusus mengenainya, dia mengedipkan kekosongan di mata dan mengatakan.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Dia malah mendesis. "Kau tahu menyelinap keluar sekolah itu menentang aturan!" Chanyeol tertawa, dan itu terdengar seperti genta-genta pada angin kencang.

"Itu tidak menghentikanmu setiap bulan, 'kan?" Baekhyun menutup mulut dan membiarkan Chanyeol menuntunnya.

Ketika telah sukse keluar dari sekolah tanpa banyak usaha, mereka berdiri di sana, untuk sesaat tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Langitnya sudah menggelap, musim dingin mengalir ke dalam warnanya, tapi mereka tak membiarkannya mengganggu mereka.

Tiba-tiba, udara dingin dengan khusus melewati mereka, dan Baekhyun menggigil, karena dia hanya menggunakan _turtleneck_ tipis dan jeans.

"Kau ingin ke mana?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Baekhyun hanya fokus untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih hangat, tapi itu tadi, mengapa dia menyetujui ini pada awalnya?

Tetapi dia tidak menolak.

"Aku tida peduli." Dia balik berbisik, menggigir gigi untuk melawan dirinya sendiri dari dingin. Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun menggigil seperti kelinci kecil tersesat dan dia tak bisa untuk tak menyeringai pada betapa konyolnya dia terlihat. *(dengan konyolnya imut)*harusnya dicoret

"Ayo ke mall atau semacamnya." Dia menyarangkan, dan mulai berjalan ke suatu arah, tapi setelah melangkah dan melihat Baekhyun membeku di tempat, dia dengan sabar dan secara insting mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil tangan dingin Baekhyun di tangannya. Awalnya, dia dapat merasakan tangan limp Baekhyun di tangannya, dan dia rak apa dengan itu, karena bukan seperti dia ingin memegang tangan Baekhyun juga dan bukan seperti dia peduli apakah Baekhyun ingin atau tidak. Selain itu, dia telah menyangka Baekhyun untuk bereaksi seperti itu. Tapi, yang tidak dia kira adalah pada akhirnya— _mengejutkannya_ —tangan yang lebih kecil mengerat di sekitar tangannya.

Dia hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"Memangnya kau tahu jalannya?" Suara Baekhyun sarkastik tapi bergetar saat dia membiarkan Chanyeol menuntunnya. Yang lebih tinggi memutar mata saat merasakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun gemetaran melalui tautan yang mereka miliki.

" _Fuck you_. Kau bahkan tak mempercayai keterampilan instruksi ku."

"Ketiadaan keterampilan." Baekhyun mengoreksi, dan dia hampir tertawa ketika merasakan Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya, hampir seakan dia ingin meremas tangannya menjadi tak ada. Ya, _benar_. Keduanya dapat memainkan permainan itu. Dia balas meremas, kuat. Kemudian melihat ekspresi Chanyeol mengerut menjadi salah satu rasa sakit sebelum merasakan Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan- _nya_.

Mereka terus melakukan ini sampai tangan mereka menjadi panas dan sakit dan mereka hanya tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

Mereka melepas, dan walaupun angin dingin rasanya menusuk tangan mereka yang mendadak kesepian, Baekhyun tidak peduli, karena dia tertawa pada betapa idiotnya hal ini, dan betapa bodohnya Chanyeol, dan betapa bodoh _dirinya_.

Tunggu, dia tertawa.

Baekhyun mematung. Dia tidak pernah tertawa di hari akan bulan ini. Setidaknya, tidak dengan natural.

Dia berdiri di sana, sekali lagi membeku sambil memikrikan hal ini, dan dia bahkan tak tahu betapa dingin dirinya sampai merasakan sesuatu yang berat menggantung di bahunya. Bergemeletak (dan dia baru sadar melakukan ini sekarang), dia mendongak pada yang lebih tinggi, yang konsentrasi mengancingkan mantel besarnya di sekitar yang lebih kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yang lebih tua mendesis, tapi berterima kasih untuk kehangatan tiba-tiba dan aroma vanila dan apel yang berhembus dihidungnya.

"Menjadi _gentleman_." Chanyeol membalas, menyeringai lebar seakan dia telah melakukan hal terbaik yang siapa pun dapat lakukan. Baekhyun memutar mata dan menendangnya, menyeringai sama lebarnya ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol menegerut sekali lagi seakan dia telah disengat listrik.

" _My ass_." Dia membalas, dan mulai berjalan pergi, merasa beban cloak itu nyaman di sekitar bahu. Chanyeol mengikutinya dan mereka berjalan berdampingan. Ada keheningan di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat, tapi bukan keheningan yang buruk. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tak tahan lagi.

"Tapi jika kau dingin, beri tahu aku dan akau akan melepasnya." Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan, di mana kata-katanya hampir di bawa pergi angin nan lembut. Chanyeol menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat yang lebih kecil, yang dengan terang-terangan melihat ke mana pun selain dirinya, dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Byun Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sampai di mall terdekat dan berjalan ke dalam, kehangata mengambil alih dan mereka mendesah lega.

Ada beberapa orang bejalan di sekitar mall besar itu. Chanyeol belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya walaupun dia tahu jalannya, dan pada akhirnya, dia berdiri di sana, memutuskan untuk menunggu apa yang Baekhyun ingin lakukan.

"… Aku ingin berkeliling di tempat ini. _Window shopping_." Baekhyun berkata, dan saat Chanyeol berjalan pergi ke satu arah, yang lebih kecil menariknya kembali dan menyeretnya ke arah berlawanan.

"Baiklah, tukang perintah." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri sambil membiarkan dirinya diseret si mungil. Setelah beberapa saat, yang lebih kecil berhenti di toko yang terlihat murah dan berjalan ke dalam. Chanyeol mengikuti tanpa kata. Toko itu menjual pernak-pernik kecil dan benda mungil yang anak-anak dan remaja mungkin dapatkan untuk teman mereka, tapi mungkin sedikit kekanakan untuk Chanyol dan Baekhyun, yang sekarang lelaki dewasa besar duapuluh tahun.

Atau tidak.

"… Wow. Aku ingin membeli ini untuk Chen dan Jongin …" Baekhyun mengatakan pikirannya sendiri sambil menatap bertanya-tanya pada pernak-pernik, dan Chanyeol tertawa pada keterpesonaan Baekhyun akan benda murah untuk orang-orang kelas menengah. "… Aku tida tahu, hanya untuk mengerjai mereka atau semcamnya … Karena selalu mengerjai ku akhi-akhir ini …"

"Kalau begitu oke! Belilah!" Chanyeol menyakinkan sambil berdiri di sana dan menunggu, tapi melihiat Baekhyun menegang dan dengan enggan menjatuhkannya ke dalam keranjang, kemudian berbalik bertemu mata Chanyeol.

"…. Tapi aku sedang _window shopping_!" Dia berkata hampir pasrah. "Aku ingin merasa seperti orang normal yang hanya bisa membeli barang ketika mereka benar-benar butuh!" Walaupun dia mengatakan itu, aksinya bertentangan. Dia terlihat seperti tidak ingin melepaskan transaksi, karena dia berbalik dan mulai melihat benda itu lagi. Setelah sesaat, pria tua pemilik toko itu berjalan menuju mereka dan tersenyum dengan senyum pengusahanya.

"Mereka dijualsekarang!" Dia berkata penuh semangat sambil melihat mata Baekhyun. "Kau seharusnya membeli sekarang sebelum orang-orang melihat ini dan mengambil semua!"

"… Uhm, aku …" Baekhyun melihat sekitar, merona malu pada situasi asing ini (karena siapa yang harus berurusan dengan ini jika mereka kaya?), dan Chanyeol mencoba dengan kuat untuk menahan tawa.

"Ayolah!" Pria itu menekan, dan Baekhyun menatap pria itu hampir malu sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Chanyeol menahan tawa dan membungkuk pada pria itu, mengatakan padanya mereka akan kembali nanti, dan melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Apakah dia ingin menjual nyawaku?" Baekhyun bergidik, dan Chanyeol merasa sangat konyol akan Byun Baekhyun, seseorang yang benar-benar tek terkalahkan pada apa pun, percaya diri di hadapan beribu orang dengan reasi tak terprediksi, kuat ketika menghadap semua yang ingin menyakitinya, sedikit goyah oleh penjual sederhana yang mencoba mendapatkan uang.

"Mungkin kau tidak cocok dengan hidup sederhana." Chanyeol berkomentar, dan Baekhyun mendadak menoleh untuk mendelik padanya.

"Kau ingin bertaruh akan itu?" Dia berkata, mengambil satu langkah ke depan, dan dengan insting Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah mendekat juga.

"Kau bertaruh." Chanyeol bernafas, tapi sebelum mereka dapat melakukan apa pun yang mungkin tidak cocok untuk publik, dia ingat di mana mereka, dan melangkah menjauh, merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat ilegal di dada. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, dan mereka membuang pandangan dari satu sama lain untuk sesaat. Kemdian seseuatu menarik perhatian mata yang lebih kecil, dan dia menunjuknya sebelum terburu-buru menuju ke sana. Mendesah, Chanyeol tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain mengikuti.

Itu adalah toko boneka.

"Wow! Ada banyak!" Baekhyun memandang takjub sambil melangkah masuk seperti belum pernah melihat gunung _teddy bear_ sebelumnya (yang kemungkinan belum pernah). Chanyeol ingin tertawa pada yang lebih kecil, menggodanya akan betapa kekanakan dirinya, tapi tidak ingin menghancurkan percikan tiba-tiba di mata Baekhyun, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya atau tak sering dilihat.

Dia mengikuti dalam diam sambil melihat Baekhyun menuju lebih banyak gunung akan _teddy_ dan boneka. _Sejujurnya, bocah ini sangat terobsesi._

Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana, karena dia bersumpah Baekhyun menatapi setiap boneka seperti tak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi.

Awalnya, semua berjalan dengan lancar seperti pelangi dan kuda poni, tapi kemudian situasi terjadi di mana itu sangat memalukan sampai Chanyeol ingin sembunyi atau berlari pergi kembali ke asrama, dia sadar bagaimana pun juga dia justru harus turun tangan. Krisisnya adalah Baekhyun berargumen dengan anak-anak hanya karena dia ingin memeluk _teddy bear_ yang tepat sekuran dengannya dan anak yang lebih kecil tidak ingin berbagi. Ayah anak itu mengirimkan tatapan aneh pada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol merasakan kupingnya memerah sampai titik di mana dia takut kupingnya akan terbang lepas dari kepalanya.

"Ayo." Chanyeol bergumam melalui gigi tergertaknya sambil membawa Baekhyun di lengan, ingin menyeretnya jauh dari ayah yang mulai mengirimkan lirikan jijik pada mereka bukannya tatapan aneh. Baekhyun berdiri kokoh.

"Tidak!" Dia mendelik dengan panasnya pada Chanyeol, kemudian berbalik ke anak kecil itu. "Dengar, nak, aku lebih dulu di sini, jadi jika kau akan _melepas_ …" Dia berkata sambil menarik teddy itu, tapi anak itu balas menarik dengan sama kuatnya.

"Tidak! Ayah~~~" Anak itu merengek pada Ayahnya, yang terlihat sedikit tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus membuat anaknya diam, membela atau menarik jauh anaknya. Chanyeol merasakan yang sama bahkan saat dia melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringaian kotor. "Aku ingin boneka ini!" Tarik.

"Begitu pula denganku!" Baekhyun balik menyerang. Tarik. "Aku menginginkan ini lebih darimu!" Anak itu mendongak pada ayahnya kemudian tersenyum iblis.

"Pasti kau tak punya uang sebanyak ayahku!" Anak itu menghentakkan kakinya sambil memanyunkan bibir pada ayahnya. "Belikan aku mainan ini~"

"Oh _really now_?" Baekhyun menyeringai lebih bahaya daripada anak itu, dan dia meraba sakunya dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain masih kokoh di boneka. Chanyeol ingin membenturkan dirinya sendiri ke dinding. Baekhyun mengeluarkan setumpuk tebal cek dan menggoyangkannya pada anak itu. Anak itu menatap kagum, mulut jatuh terbuka. "Tebak siapa yang tak akan mendapatkan beruang-bisa-dipeluk malam ini? Bukan aku."

"Ayo!" Chanyeol mendesis sambil setengah tersenyum pada ayah canggung dan Baekhyun yang menang dan mulai menyeret pergi yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun nan keras kepala, menarik ke belakang, tapi keengganan Chanyeol dalam menghadapi anak merengek (dia sudah dapat melihat matanya muncul air mata besar) dan bahkan ayah yang canggung itu kuat, jadi dia menggunakan lebih banyak tenaga. Dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan Baekhyun yang ingin menindas bahkan anak-anak untuk mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Baekhyun berteriak frustasi ketika pegangannya meregang dari beruang teddy nan besar, berteriak lebih keras ketika anak itu mulai tersenyum iblis karena memilki beruang teddy itu seluruhnya sendiri, yang memeluknya di dada sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Baekhyun. Kesal, Baekhyun mulai mengumpat pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hampit mendapatkannya! _Fuck you_ , Park Chanyeol!" Lebih banyak benang akan sumpah serapah tumpah dari bibir itu, dan orang-orang melihat dan kuping Chanyeol telah melengking layaknya ketel, dan sepertinya hal tersebut lebih mengisi energinya saat entah bagaimana dia menemukan kekuatan untuk menyeret Baekhyun lebih cepat.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari lubang neraka itu, dan Chanyeol mengirimkan pengingat pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tak akan pergi lagi ke toko boneka dengan Baekhyun. Tidak lagi.

"Aku sudah sangat dekat, _dammit_! Aku sangat dekat—" Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun ke dalam salah satu lorong untuk toilet dan menekannya di sudut, kemudian dengan cepat menekankan jarinya di bibir Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecil langsung terdiam, dan ketika Chanyeol berbalik untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dia tidak seharusnya membeli apa pun, dia langsung terdiam ketika sadar _jarinya menekan di bibir Baekhyun_.

Bibir itu lembut dan basah, dan ketika Chanyeol melihat ke bawah pada yang lebih kecil, dia dapat melihat mata lebar balas menatapnya, penuh dengan kebingungan dan keluguan anak kecil.

Dia tidak tahu betapa cepat jantungnya berdetak saat itu.

Dia dengan cepat menarik jauh sebelum Baekhyun dapat mengatakan apa pun, karena dia takut Baekhyun akan mendorong dan bertingkah seperti dirinya orang asing. Jantungnya mempercepat di tenggorokkan, dan dia berterimakasih bagian lorong ini redup jadi dapat menyembunyikan rona di pipi dan merah di kupingnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang hari ini, ingat?" Chanyeol menceploskan sambil berbalik, memasukkan tangan di saku sambil melihat keluar lorong, berpura-pura melihat sekeliling ketika dia hanya tak ingin melihat ke mana pun selain wajah Byun Baekhyun. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

Ada keheningan singkat, seakan Baekhyun mencoba memahami (atau mencoba menenangkan jantung berpacunya juga), kemudian dia membalas.

"Ya, tentu. Seakan kau sebaik itu saja." Kemudian Baekhyun mulai berjalan keluar lorong, dan Chanyeol mengikuti, bertanya-tanya apakah 'tantangan' ini akan menjadi kematian baginya.

Bersama dengan Byun Baekhyun tidak sehat sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tetap di sana sampai sesudah tengah malam, dan pada 1:20 mereka memegang _potato twirl stick_ dan berbicara dengan keras pada satu sama lain pada jalan yang malah hampir sepi.

"Kau tahu hal terbodoh apa untuk dilakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melihat Baekhyun menggigit. "Mencoba keluar dari toilet tapi bukannya keluar melalui pintu keluar sesungguhnya, kau mencoba berjalan melalui refleksi kaca dari pintu itu."

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih bodoh?" Baekhyun melambaikan stiknya pada Chanyeol, yang mengontrol dirinya sendiri. "Memberikan orang yang menabrakan dirinya sendiri ke dinding lengan bajumu untuk hidung berdarahnya, ketika jelas-jelas kalian berdua dikelilingi oleh banyak tisu toilet …" Suaranya melemah, dan karena dia terlalu menggoyangkan stiknya, Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Dia mengambil stik itu dan menggigit gigitan besar akan kentang, kemudian melepas. "Hei!"

"Salahmu." Chanyeol berkata melalui pipi terisi. Baekhyun berhenti menggoyangkan dan menyembunyikannya di tubuh. Kemudian dia sepertinya berubah pikiran, dan mulai melahap cepat makanan itu.

"Rakus." Chanyeol bergumam, tapi kemduain menyesalinya ketika merasakan seseuatu yang tajam menusuk tulang rusuk. Stik Bakhyun. Chanyeol langsung tersentak, dan mulai melompat pergi, Baekhyun membututi dengan stik berbahaya di udara.

Mereka berlari di sepanjang jalan menuju asrama, dan ketika tiba di sana, mereka sangat terengah-engah.

"Kau … iblis …" Chanyeol terengah sambil tersandung-sandung ke dalam lorong. Pijakan tak stabil.

"Kau … yang … memulai …" Baekhyun membalas, sama lelahnya. Chanyeol menegakkan badan, karena walaupun dia tidak memiliki energi untuk bicara, dia tidak menyerah dari pertengkaran ini.

"Tidak. Dengar, jika kau ingin menyalahkanku, salahkan ketidak mampuanmu untuk tetap fokus." Chanyeol berkata, suara sedikit teralalu keras. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, dan malah sepertinya berbicara lebih keras.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyalahkan ketidak mampuanmu untuk tetap diam?"

"Wow jangan memulai _itu_ lagi—"

"Aku akan memulainya lagi—"

"Kau memang lebih tua dariku tapi itu tidak membuatmu lebih baik. Kau masih cebol."

"Dengar, _punk_." Baekhyun hampir berseru. "Jika kau belum—" Tiba-tiba, mereka diinterupsi ketika sebuah cahaya bersinar di ujung lorong. Di sana ada sekiatar dua sampai tiga orang.

"Oi!" Seseorang yang tidak familiar berseru, dan mereka mulai berlari menuju Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tercengang sambil berdiri di sana dan menunggu mereka menghampirinya, tapi sebelum dia dapat membuka mulut untuk mengatakan apa pun, dia merasakan sebuah tangan meraih ke bawah untuk memegang tangannya, dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba ditarik menjauh dari tiga orang itu.

"Berhenti di sana!" Ketiganya berseru, tapi entah bagaimana tangan Baekhyun terasa baik di tangannya dan dia sadar apa yang seharusnya dia lihat. Tepat saat dia melihat mereka mulai berlari mengejar, Chanyeol berbalik dan mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Baekhyun, dan berlari untuk menyamai kecepatannya. Mereka berlari melalui putaran dan belokan, dan ketika melihat kamar mereka, mereka bergagas kemudian tersandung ke dalam kamar tak terkunci, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Kamarnya gelap saat mereka meluncur ke bawah di pintu, tangan masih tertaut. Awalnya, yang dapat mereka dengar adalah nafas bercampur, tapi kemudian langkah kaki terdengar lebih dekat dan dekat.

" _Ke mana mereka pergi?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu."_

" _ **God dammit**_ _! Aku bersumpah ada sekitar tiga orang! Satu untuk masing-masing dari kita, jadi kita tidak perlu menghabiskan sisa malam dengan mencari orang lain."_

" _ **Fuck**_ _! Ayo terus cari, mereka seharusnya tidak pergi terlalu jauh."_ Kemudian langkah kakinya menghilang di lorong. Setelah waktu yang lama, mereka membiarkan nafas terdengar lagi di udara kosong. Masih terlalu takut ditangkap, sebagai gantinya mereka berdiri dalam gelap, menentukan bahwa tidak menyalakan lampu adalah yang terbaik, karena menghabiskan waktu bersembunyi dibalik pintu tertutup telah membiarkan mereka menyesuaikan mata pada hitamnya malam.

Awalnya, keheningan adalah satu-satunya yang terbagi antara keduanya, tapi kemudian mereka mulai meledak dalam tawa. Tawa mereka tertangkap di antara sedakan dan teriakan, dan mereka tertawa sampai tak kuat lagi, jadi mereka tersandung-sandung ke kasur dan meredam suara dengan sprei. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang sangat lucu, tapi dia tahu saja bahwa dia tertawa dan tertawa dan air mata keluar dari matanya. Entah mengapa, kegelapan membuat hal-hal lebih lucu.

10 menit kemudian, mereka tak memiliki energi lagi untuk tertawa. Sebagai gantinya, keduanya berdiri, melepaskan selimut dari wajah berkeringat mereka.

"Aku duluan." Baekhyun berkata sambil menendang lepas sepatu dan melemparnya ke satu sisi, kemudian menyiapkan alat-alat untuk mandi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya mengganggu Chanyeol, dan itu adalah satu bagian rambut Baekhyun menonjol sekali, seakan mendadak menjadi antena, menonjol seakan itu menangkap radar.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol melompat menghampiri dalam dua langkah dan di belakang Baekhyun dalam hitungan detik. Baekhyn berbalik untuk melihat apa yang salah dan bertemu dengan aroma vanila dan apel yang tiba-tiba berhembus ke hidungnya. "Rambutmu. Berantakan."

 _Mengapa aku perfeksionis?_ Dia berpikir sendiri sambil meratakan rambut Baekhyun, dan dia sadar bahwa, saat jari-jarinya berlari melalui rambut itu, betapa halus sebenarnya rambut Baekhyun. _Halus dan_ _ **fluffy**_. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya untuk menc …

Sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan pikiran itu, dia telah bersandar turun dan menekankan bibrinya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

Dia membeku.

"Apa kau selesai sekarang?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari bawah, dan jantung Chanyeol berpacu sambil berjalan tersandung ke belakang. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak sadar apa yang telah dia lakuan. "Apaka kau se-terobsesi itu sampai harus mendekat untuk mengecek apakah setiap helai rambutku di tempat yang benar? Serius?"

"…. Tidak." Chanyeol membalas dengan defensif, jantung masih berpacu sambili duduk di kasur, melihat Baekhyun mendengus kemudian menuju kamar mandi. Ketika pintunya tertutup, Chanyeol mendesah lega, tidak tahu betapa gila dia dapat merasa jika terus melihat Baekhyun dengan matanya.

Walaupun menit telah berlalu, aroma stroberi dan madu masih tertinggal di hidungnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir bahwa … mungkin dia tidak membenci Baekhyun lagi.

Itu mengkonfrontasi, dan benar-benar menakutkan, dan tetap Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat dia pungkiri (lagi). Dia tidak membenci Baekhyun. Dia tidak membenci Byun Baekhyun.

Perasaan yang telah dia rasakan pada Baekhyun, melihatnya sangat mungil di bawahnya, sangat mungil dan sangat rentan, adalah sesuatu yang sangat intens untuk hanya menjadi sebuah fase.

Dan tetap, terlalu lembut untuk menjadi kebencian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepatnya, perasaan apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun saat itu pukul 3 pagi, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur,

Kejadian hari ini menembus pikirannya bukan main, dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak merasakan semacam kehalusan di dalam diri, membuatnya hampir tersenyum akan pemikiran melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang telah dia lakukan selama lima dan banyak tahun.

Itu … bagus.

Dia bergeser sampai menatap punggung Chanyeol yang tertidur. Entah mengapa, ketika Chanyeol dengannya, semua memori buruk pergi menjauh, dan dia sangat beryukur akan itu.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol telah memutuskan untuk melakukan ini dengannya, tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya, karena tidak ingin tahu jawabnnya. Jadi sebagai gantinya, dia hanya berharap bulan depan akan seseru bulan ini.

Ya, _seru_.

Jantung Baekhyun terasa sangat senang berdetak sangat cepat karena semangat, dan dia merasa seperti anak-anak lebih dari sebelumnya.

Tetapi bagian dari dirinya tidak ingin melepas memori yang menghantuinya. Pengalaman yang telah dia tahan selama beberapa tahun masih selamanya menjadi kandang yang menahan tawanan, dan dia merasa seperti burung kandang terperangkap di dalam tangan masa lalunya. Hal tersebut memberikan perasaan kesal padanya, dan tetap hari ini dia merasa hampir seperti dapat terbang kembali.

Dia tidak ingin siapa pun berpikir dia telah bersenang-senang. Tidak ingin siapa pun memberikannya banyak sekali rasa sakit untuk melihat berapa banyak dia bersenang-senang, takut mereka akan lebih menghukumnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin tersenyum.

Namun demikian dia tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sangat, _sangat_ curiga.

Setelah makan malam, dia memutuskan untuk memberikan kunjungan kejutan pada kedua sahabatnya, karena dia bosan dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan dan akhir akhir ini tidak memiliki percakapan layak dengan mereka.

Tapi ketika dia telah membuka pintu dengan lebar, menyerukan 'KEJUTAN' nan besar dan sangat memalukan, tak ada siapa pun untuk ditemukan. Tidak satu jiwa pun.

Jadi, dia berpikir bahwa ini mungkin salah satu dari hari di mana mereka memutuskan untuk bermain di kamar orang lain, Jongin memilih untuk tinggal, dan tinggal sampai mereka kembali. Tapi _hell no_ mereka tidak kembali. Tidak dua-duanya.

Memang mencurigakan.

Dan Jongin telah menunggu sampai 11 malam, dan mereka _masih_ belum kembali. Dia bahkan tinggal sampai Joonmyun menelepon dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Dan _tetap_ mereka belum kembali.

Aneh, dan _sangat_ mencurigakan.

"Aku tahu kamar ini menyembunyikan sesuatu …" Jongin bergumam sendiri sambil membuka pintu. Mendadak, dia berbalik cepat, seakan menduga seseorang mungkin bersembunyi di sana. " _Well_ , kamar, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan lebih lama dari ku …" Dia mengirimkan lirikan curiga pada kamar itu, kemudian melompat pergi, menutup pintu tanpa suara di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAPAN INI DIKUMPULKAN?!" Baekhyun berseru sambil menggoyang lembar musik di tangannya dengan marah, kacamata jatuh ke bawah di hidungnya. Chanyeol mendesah dan menaruh gitarnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak sabar dan hanya melakukannya saja?!" Dia hampir berteriak, karena stres Baekhyun sudah menyebar padanya dan walaupun dia bisa saja menyerah dan berjalan pergi dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk melakukannya sendiri, ketika dia berada dalam sutau hal dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah keluar dari hal tersebut.

"KAPAN INI DIKUMPULKAN?!" Berseru lagi, seakan dia tidak mendengar Chanyeol sama sekali. Yang lebih tinggi mengeluarkan desahan garis miring teriakan frustasi dan meraba ponselnya sebelum mengecek kalender di dalamnya.

"DALAM DUA MINGGU!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYELESAIKAN INI!"

"KITA AKAN PERLU MENYELESAIKAN INI!"

"APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN SEKARANG?" Baekhyun melambaikan kertas-kertasnya lagi, sampai Chanyeol memutar mata, menghampiri dan merebutnya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"…" Chanyeol menatap kertas-kertas itu. "Hei … sebenarnya kita telah menyelesaikan lebih dari yang kita kira!" Matanya melebar kterkejut kemudian melengkung ketika tersenyum. Mata Baekhyun juga melebar.

"Apa? Sungguh?" Baekhyun turun dari kasur dan bergegas menuju kasur Chanyeol, yang duduk di atasnya sambil membalik halaman demi halaman.

"YA!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Yang kita harus lakukan adalah … mengecek apakah harmoninya cocok bersama." Ada keheningan singkat.

"… Bagaimana kita melakukannya?"

"… Menyanyikannya?" Keheningan singkat.

"Kau akan menyanyikan denganku?" Baekhyun bertanya, tapi dengan segera Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala.

" _The fuck_?! Aku tidak akan menyanyi!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kita tidak menelefon Kyungsoo ke sini?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membeku, dan jantungnya berpacu ketika ingat apa yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali dia berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"… Mungkin tidak."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena … dia sibuk. Dia memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan."

"…" Baekhyun menajamkan matanya sambil mengamati pandangan menurun Chanyeol, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Terserah …" Baehyun menatap Chanyeol saat menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu … kalau begitu itu artinya _kau_ harus menyanyi bersama ku!" Chanyeol menganga sambil dengan cepat mendongak.

"Tidak mungkin! Carilah orang lain!"

"Apa? Kau ingin orang lain mencuri pekerjaan kita?"

"Tidak! Mereka tidak akan—"

"Diamlah saja, Yeol, dan bernyanyi dengaku!" Kemudian Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol di kasur dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana, menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Chanyeol, karena melihat Baekhyun nan keras kepala yang tak akan mengalah, mengeluarkan desahan dan mengambil gitar, kemudian memposisikannya di tubuh.

"Pindah." Dia mengomel, tubuh gitar itu terlalu besar untuk Baekhyun, yang mendengus dan turun dari kasur, bergegas menuju sisi lainnya, kemudian mendorong dirinya sendiri ke kasur sekali lagi. Yang lebih tinggi menolak untuk mengakui jantung berpacunya.

"Apa yang ku nyanyikan?" Dia mendesah, dan Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu melodi yang telah mereka kerjakan dengan sangat keras selama beberapa minggu terakhir. "Baiklah." Mereka mulai ketika Chanyeol menghitung, atau lebih seperti, Baekhyun memulai, karena suara Chanyeol selembut bisikan dan bahkan saat itu Baekhyun tak dapat mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau, malu?" Yang lebih kecil menggoda, senyuman iblis menarik ke atas sisi wajah mungilnya. Yang lebih tinggi merona.

"T-tidak!"

"Kalau begitu bernyanyi! Kau tahu kita tidak punya banyak waktu, 'kan?" Baekhyun melihat ke bawah pada selimut yang menutupi pangkuannya. "Idiot."

"Oi! Jangan panggil aku itu!" Chanyeol berteriak, wajah panas.

"Apa kau laki-laki? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Tidka semua orang dapat bernyanyi sebagus kau." Chanyeol bergumam. Awalnya, ketika Baekhyun tidak membalas, yang lebih tinggi akan percaya bahawa dia mulai merasa sedikit simpatik.

"Kau benar." Baekhyun membalas. "Tak semua orang memiliki suara unik seperti ku."

Mungkin tidak.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau dapat menggunakan itu sebagai alasan! Cepatlah bernyanyi!"

"Oke, oke!" Chanyeol mendesah, bahkan tidak merasa remote gugup lagi. "Berhenti mengomel, kau seperti ibuku atau semacamnya." Dia menyesalinya dengan segera ketika jari panjang Baekhyun mencubitnya. Kencang. "Ow!" Dia merasakan delikan keras padanya, dan mendesah lagi sebelum menggumamkan berhitung, kemudian mulai bermain gitar.

Suara unik Baekhyun memasui kupingnya, lembut tetapi powerful, dan dia menutup mata, ingin menyanyikan harmoninya, ingin suara Baekhyun bergema di pikiran sehingga dia dapat lupa, dan tetap dia masih takut. Karena dia selalu memiliki semacam ketakutan untuk bernyanyi di depan orang-orang.

Tapi kemudian dia merasakan kuku Baekhyun menancap di kulitnya, dan dia membuka mata, berbalik untuk melihat mata Baekhyun menusuk matanya, tapi ekspresinya serius sambil mendorong Chanyeol untuk tetap melanjutkan. Untuk mulai bernyanyi.

Chanyeol merasakan suaranya keluar untuk beberapa alasan, dan dia ingin meneriakkan _'INI TEKANAN!' 'DIA MENEKANKU!',_ tapi tetap, ketika bagian pertama dari harmoni keluar dalam bentuk suaranya, dia merasakan rasa tenang tiba-tiba mendatangi. Aneh. Menyanyi di depan orang lebih mudah dari yang dia kira.

Yang lebih membuatnya jauh lebih mudah adalah ketika suaranya menguat dan mengeras (dan dia lebih mengekspos dirinya sendiri), dia dapat melihat ujung bibir Baekhyun berkedut ke atas. Sangat sedikit, sangat kecil sampai dia pikir telah mengimajinasikannya.

Tapi dia tahu dia tidak melakukannya, karena kemudian kuku Baekhyun meninggalkan kulitnya, digantikan dengan kulit halus dari ibu jarinya sambil mengusap tanda yang dia tinggalkan di kulit Chanyeol, hampir seperti permintaan maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka mengahabiskan sepanjang malam dengan mengoreksi kesalahan pada harmoni mereka, dan Chanyeol menemukan dirinya bernyanyi dengan sangat nyaman sampai pada akhir hari, ketika keduanya telah menyelesaikan Tugas Musik mereka, dia menemukan dirinya menyanyikan melodi dari Fur Elise hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak sebagus ku dalam menyanyi." Baekhyun berkata malam itu. Chanyeol mendengus dan merona, bersyukur kegelapan menutupi ekspresinya. Jantungnya berpacu saat itu, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa malu, hampir menyesal telah bernyanyi dari hati (dan maka dari itu ketakutannya) sebelumnya.

"Tersera—"

"Tapi kau bagus." Tiga kata tersebut lembut, seperti bisikan angin.

Tapi kata-kata itu menggantung di udara, keras saat hening, dan Chanyeol menemukan giginya bersinar ketika tersenyum malam itu.

 _Bisakah kau lebih_ _ **tsundere**_ _?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Jongin …" Chen berbisik pada Jongin suatu hari, sambil duduk dengan Kyungsoo diam yang memakan makan siang seperti dia satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di dunia. "… Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Jongin yang tak peka (yang menjilati ayamnya) mengangguk, mulut penuh. "Apa?"

"… Tolong bertemanlah dengan Kyungsoo. Tolong." Chen berbisik. Jongin, masih belum mengerti, menyuap lagi sambil berbalik untuk melihat lelaki mungil di sebrangnya.

"Untuk apa? Ku kira kami suda—"

"Lakukan saja." Chen mendesis. "Dia murung akhir-akhir ini, dan sejujurnya aku tak bisa menyemangatinya. Justru, sepertinya dia jengkel padaku!" Jongin, berkedip, berbalik dari Chen ke Kyungsoo kembali ke Chen.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir—"

"Aku akan membelikanmu ayam." Chen memohon. "Lakukan saja." Akan itu, mata Jongin melebar seperti telah melihat sejuta dolar, tapi sesuatu menahannya dan dia menatap teman baiknya dengan curiga.

"… Mengapa?"

"Karena ketika dia marah, dia …" Chen bergidik. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Pokoknya mengerikan."

Dia tidak menyebutkan bagaiamana Kyungsoo terkadang duduk di kasur, punggung kaku, mata lebar termenung, berkonsentarasi sangat keras sampai terlihat seperti dia melihat seseuatu. Tapi ketika Chen berbalik dan melihat apa itu, tak ada apa pun di sana. Kemudian Kyungsoo bergerak dalam mode terkontrol, berjalan kaku ke sana dan kemari dengan langkah jumlah nan tepat, terkadang mencabik pakaiannya dan waktu lainnya bergumam sendiri sambil melangkah ke depan dan ke belakang. _God damn_ , itu _menakutkan_.

Dan ketika Chen mencoba berbicara dengannya, dia akan menoleh, dalam tepat 2 detik, menatapanya tepat 7 detik, membuka mulut pink itu kemudian menutupunya lagi, kemudian mulai bergerak di sekitar lagi. Itu sangat menakutkan.

Dia tahu Jongin peduli pada ayam lebih dari apa pun, jadi dia tahu Jongin akan melakukannya. Selain itu, untuk Jongin berteman dengan orang seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dia pasti dapat berurusan dengan _apa pun_.

Jadi saat dia melihat Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, dia berdoa Kyungsso akan segera sembuh.

.

.

.

.

"…" Jongin merasa sedikit enggan, tapi melihat tatapan besar Chen padanya, dia juga merasa sedikit tertekan. Dia memberikan ayam setengah termakan ke piring penuh Kyungsoo, dan menunggu mata besar berbalik untuk menatapnya. Jantungnya hancur akan membagikan makanan favoritnya, tapi itu tadi, harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapakan yang lebih baik (dalam kasus ini, yang lebih baik itu adalah ayam yang dijanjikan Chen, akan dibelikan). "Ingin ayam?"

"…" Kyungsoo menatapnya beberapa saat lagi, kemudian berbalik menatap kekosongan. _Oke_ … Jongin berpikir sendiri, mengedikkan bahu kemudian mengigit ayam itu. Dan tetap, tepat saat dia akan bergerak menjauh, dia masih dapat merasakan tatapan itu dari Chen, jadi dia mendesah dalam hati, mengumpulkan keberaniannya (untuk menyerah pada ayam), dan mengeluarkan ayam yang benar-benar baru sebelum menaruhnya di piring.

"Kau harus makan ayam kau tahu." Jongin memberi tahu, seperti itu adalah hal terpasti di dunia. "Jika kau ingin tumbuh lebih tinggi, tentunya. " Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menatapnya lagi, dan dia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi untuk membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini. Sikap ini seperti mengingatkannya akan Kris ketika dia menemukan siapa itu Moon Angel …

"Ayam adalah pilihan terbaik untuk semua. Kau tahu kenapa?" Dia menatap Kyungsoo seperti itu adalah sebuah kompetisi, dan setelah satu menit penuh, Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya sedikit. "Karena menyehatkan, enak, dan memberikanmu lebih banyak nutrisi dibandingkan yang bisa sayur berikan." Ada keheningan singkat, kemudian Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, kali ini lebih kuat.

"Itu tidak benar." Sebuah suara lembut membalas. "Ayam goreng itu _junk food_."

"Itu bukan _junk food_!" Jongin membalas dnegan semangat sambil mengigit lagi. Mata Kyungsoo menusuk matanya. "Justru, lebih menyehatkan dibandingkan sayuran hijau di piringmu." Dia menunjuk menuding pada brokoli yang duduk manis di sana.

"Tidak, Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo semakin keras. "Kau tahu mengapa aku tahu ini? Karena _aku_ mempelajari Nutrisi sebagai salah satu pelajaran utamaku di SMA. Dan aku tahu betul _Fried Chicken_ tidak baik untukmu. Justru, itu sangat _buruk_ untukmu." Ada keheningan sambil mereka menatap satu sama lain, tak satu pun mundur. Kyungsoo tahu betul dia tidak akan mundur, karena dia 100% yakin bahwa dia benar …

Kemidan Jongin tiba-tiba terkikik, wajah muda, seriusnya pecah menjadi senyum kecil.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kau tidak _se_ -abnormal itu." Jongin berkata, tersenyum lebar sambil memakan ayam kemudian menawarkanpada Kyungsoo. "Ingin coba?"

"….." Kemudian Kyungsoo kembali ke tempurungnya, menatap ke suatu tempat sambil berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, menepak ayam dari tangan Jongin sampai ayam itu mendarat di mangkuk ayam, kemudian berjalan keluar kafeteria dengan terganggu. Jongin menangkap tatapan bingung dan takut Chen. Dia mengedikkan bahu, mengambil ayam jatuh itu sebelum menggigit lagi.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak suka ayam." Dia berkata melalui pipi penuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Hari Vaelntine, Kyungsoo merasa seperti isakan absolut.

Orang nan _moody_ sepanjang hari, Kyungsoo mendelik pada siapa pun yang berani datang mendekatinya. Dan ketika orang-orang tidak menggagunya, dia akan mendesah dan mendesah sampai orang yang duduk disampingnya akan memberikan tatapan aneh (kemudian dia akan mengangkat mata dan menatap sampai mereka meninggalkannya sendiri).

Mengungkapkan perasaan pada Chanyeol, merupakan kesalahan absolut.

Dia bahkan tidak berpikir ketika mengatakannya. Dia hanya ingat merasa sangat _cemburu_ sampai dia tak dapat menahannya. Kemudian kelembutan Chanyeol …

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi.

Dia kacau, sangat kacau.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol menghindarinya layaknya wabah. Ketika mereka berbicara dalam kelompok (yang tak terelakkan), Kyungsoo dapat melihat betapa Chanyeol berhati-hati dengan kata-katanya, seakan jika mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dapat menyakiti Kyungsoo. Itu tidak betul. Bukan seperti itu dia ingin diperlakukan.

Dia rindu berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Dia rindu tawa Chanyeol, senyuman bodoh dan candaan lebih bodoh Chanyeol, dan dari semua dia paling merindukan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Merajuk di sana dan mengasihani-diri-sendiri tidak akan merubah apa pun dan tak akan membuat Chanyeol datang kembali.

Dia harus membuat Chanyeol datang kembali.

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad dan maaf kalau salah tulis):

4kimhyun, 9292, aeri48, Aisyah614, Alceena, amandaaura09, anonymous, aphroditears, aupaupchan, autumnkyu, ay, azrchanbaek, Azzuree, babybyun06, baek ca (spasi ganti titik), Baek13erry, baekbaek, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, baekhee2811, BaekheeByunnie, Baekhyun Cantik, baekkichan, baekpupie, baekvelvet, baepupie, barbiebaek, bbh0506, BC'baekbeecikifly, beecikifly, Boucheron Black, BTB, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, cbaf, cbsforlyfe, CBZAAY, cchii, ceciliagata, Chaaphnx, chanb ee (ganti spasi dengan titik), ChanBMine, ChanBaekXing69, Chanbelong2baek, Chanlie, ChanlovesBaek, Chanpagne, chanxbaek614, chanxlatifaxbaek, chanyeolisbaekk, chocofirelight, Chrysalis, CYBH, cycyyu, Cynta533, daebaektaeluv, daeri2124, desyansa6104, Dhea Park, dindaebak94, dindinxoxo94, Dini695, DLajeng, dooremi, Dwarfeu-B, dwi yuliantipcy (spasi ganti titik), elbetsyy, ehariutari, Eka915, Ereegtufe, estyn48, eviwa, EXO8861, exocbxyasayy, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, GENDUT, girl404, Glowixhan, Guest, Hepiyeol, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, kakarlak, kimchi61, KimKai69, kyukyu, littleloetlovi, Latifanh, LavenderCB, lilaramsya, lovebaekkiesomuch, LuckyDeer, luckymiaw12, mashedpotato, maybae506, mbsbtbujcc, Mikaela Clavem, mithamstk, momomay, monscbhs, Muh223, Nadivarahma6104, NLPCY, nolachanbeenuuuuut, oohseihan, osh pcy (spasi ganti tititk), PandaAnez, parkbaekhy, ParkBaeko, Park Beichan, ParkChera, parkLad, Peach94, pengen tahu jeltot, Prk. Ns, RahmaIndirawati, Queenpark, RatedMLovers614, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, Shanyyy Park (spasi ganti titik), Shintaaulia23, Si imay (spasi ganti titik), sintaexolsintaexol9591, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, Tia YJ Ship, tikayuan, tkxcxmrhmh, ukebaeknc, Ulpha Yeppeo619, white morning glory, woo jizii, XianLie92, yellowfishh14, yeoletbaek, yeolibeun, Yoon745, yousee, zarrazr, Zyumi.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N :

HI!

Ini updatean untuk kalian. SELAMAT DATANG STRAWS BARU!

Oke langsung aja jawab pertanyaan dari straws. Karena yang nanya dikit jadi di sini aja ya.

( **Peach94** : Cy x kyungsso ga pacaran kan?) iya gak pacaran kan chanyeol bilang, cuma sebagai TEMAN cintanya. (di capslock biar mantapXD)

( **Glowxihan, HyunAPArk12** : ada niatan buat translet tffipc dan drabble ga?) Hmmm mohon maaf untuk sekarang belum bisa bilang apa-apa. secara tfibb masih jauh /sobs/ jadi tunggu sampai tfibb beres aja ya!

( **Jung HaRa** : Kenapa ff ini di rate M?) oke ini PENTING. Alasannya karena tahu sendiri kan banyak sumpah serapah, belum lagi sex talk, dan nanti kalian juga tahu sendiri deh kenapa, baca terus. Berry mau ngasih tahu aja kalau rate m itu bukan sekedar ada adegan ranjang(?) jadi buat yang sangat menantikan adegan ranjang, berry saranin mending nikmatin ceritanya dulu karena awalnya berry juga ngiranya bakal banyak adegan begitu, tapi ternyata ceritanya :') soooooooooooo just enjoy it dan tetep kalian plis harus udah 18 ya kalau baca ini. karena yaaa bisa ngaruh ke psikologis kalian kalau belum.

Maaf berry gak jawab pertanyaan **Byunae18** karena akan spoiler hehe jadi baca aja yaaaa. Dan ini bukan incest ya **Dinda94** maksud Baek itu dia kan lebih tua 6 bulan dibanding Chan (Mei ke Nov, paham?) jadi dibilang ade 6 bulan deh. Oh iya, **baekfrappe** berry dari dulu penasaran sama karya-karya kamu, pengen baca tapi bingung mau baca yang mana hehe mohon rekomendasinya senpai? XD ILY

Berry sebenarnya gak papa kalau kalian cursing dan agak agak ngomong kasar. Tapi berry mohon jangan kelewat batas aja, oke? dan maaf kalau berry mungkin agak emosional gitu tapi berry gak bisa diem aja kemaren. So bear with me please?

Oke selesai. Kalian pada tahu moment chanbaek akhir-akhihr ini gak. SENANG SEKALI BERRY. Udah kambek chanbaek mulai mengumbar. Aaaaaarrgh senang pokoknya. I LOVE EXO SO MUCH. EVEN MORE CHANBAEK.

AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU STRAWS! XD

Xoxo,

.

Berry


	28. Apa Itu Byun Baekhyun?

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

Maaf sebesar-besarnya straws. Oki, triple updates!

.

030917

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersikeras untuk duduk di sebelah Kris saat makan, dan meskipun semua orang berpikir itu dikarenakan merindukan sahabatnya, faktanya dia sebisa mungkin mencoba menghindari Kyungsoo. Untungnya akhir-akhir ini Jongin lebih banyak berbincang dengan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya tetap sibuk, sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu terlalu khawatir siapa pun akan menyadari kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Dia pada dasarnya diabaikan Kris sepanjang waktu, yang memfokuskan semua perhatiannya pada Joonmyun yang masih-tak-tertarik. Chanyeol mendesah. Dia bahkan tidak mengasihani dirinya sendiri, karena menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk mengasihani temannya.

 _Jika seperti inilah Joonmyun menunjukkan rasa sukanya,_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, _lalu aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia menunjukkan kebencian …_

Akhir-akhir ini, kapan pun mereka selesai makan, dan terkadang sebelum selesai, Chanyeol akan menjadi yang pertama pergi, hanya untuk menghindari Kyungsoo. Hari ini tak berbeda.

Saat orang lain berdiri, berkemas kemudian pergi, Chanyeol mengambil piring kotor sudah-siap di tangan dan bergegas pergi, mengatakan ada yang harus dia lakukan. Ketika menaruh piring kotor di ember, dia mendesah lega, bahagia telah menghindari Kyunsgoo sekali lagi.

Tapi jokes with the dread dia tidak bisa menghindari Kyungsoo selamanya. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka berada di kelompok Klub Musik dan di kelas minor yang sama. Suatu hari hal tersebut tak terelakkan.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa telah menolak Kyungsoo. Dia seharusnya mengatakan ya. Dia seharusnya mengatakan _ya_ , _god dammit_! Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Mengapa dia tidak melakukannya?

Dan tetap, saat dia menghindari Kyungsoo, tak ada semacam kerinduan untuk melihat wajahnya, atau semacam perasaan untuk berbicara lagi yang biasanya dia dapatkan ketika dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang lama. Itu tidak sama lagi.

Dia ingat bahkan dirinya tidak tahu dia naksir Kyungsoo sampai Kris melihatnya menjadi kaku ketika Kyungsoo menyenggolnya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya naksir lelaki mungil itu. Sekarang, Kris tidak bisa membantunya karena 1, dia terobsesi dengan Joonmyun dan 2, Chanyeol tidak akan memberi tahunya apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo, karena dia terlalu malu dan takut akan berarti apa aksinya bagi Kris, takut akan apa yang Kris mungkin lihat.

Dia _memang_ rindu berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, dan merindukan momen yang mereka miliki bersama ketika mulai dekat. Dia merindukan itu. Tapi itu tadi, rindu itu merupakan perasaan sama yang dia dapatkan saat merindukan Kris ketika Kris berhenti menghubunginya pada era Moon Angel, saat merindukan Kris ketika dia dengan Bakhyun (sebenarnya, dia lebih merindukan Baekhyun tapi itu hanya ketidak sadarannya yang berbicara), saat dia merindukan Kris sekarang ketika perhatiannya selalu pada Joonmyun, dan saat dia merindukan Jongin ketika Chanyeol pindah sekolah dan meninggalkan Jongin di sekolah yang lama, dan akhirnya, saat dia merindukan Jongin selama setengah tahun ketika dia di rumah sakit.

Tapi jika perasaan ini sama, dan dia bahkan tidak sedikit pun merasa romantis pada Kris dan Jongin, bukankah itu berarti …

Itu berarti …

"Chanyeol!" Sebuah suara halus memanggil, dan ketika sebelumnya Chanyeol ingin mentuup mata dan mendengar suara itu meleleh di telinga, kali ini dia tahu bahwa hal tersebut tidak sama lagi. Dia merindukan suara itu, tapi di saat yang sama dia ingin berlari menjauh. "Chanyeol, tunggu!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa lari lagi. Ini waktunya dia menghadapi ketakutan dan mengkonfrontasi apa yang ditakuti. Mengambil nafas dalam, dia berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri satu meter darinya. Kyungsoo terlihat indah, masih terlihat indah, tapi kali ini, dia berubah.

Tunggu, itu salah. _Chanyeol_ _-_ lah yang berubah.

Semua perasaan yang dia gali untuk taksirannya, yang telah diakumulasi dan pelihara selama bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi persahabatan yang dia rasakan pada semua temannya yang lain.

Dulu, Kyungsoo spesial.

Tapi sekarang, dia orang normal bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, menatap mata Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum menoleh jauh, melihat ke bawah, kejauhan, langit, atom kulitnya sendiri—kemana pun selain Kyungsoo itu sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo datang mendekat dan mendekat sampai dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain melihat mata besar, lugu tapi dewasa Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo tak pantas mendapatkan dirinya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik.

"Aku—" Chanyeol memulai, merasa permintaan maaf—yang telah menyangkut di tenggorokan untuk beberapa saat sekarang—keluar, tapi Kyungsoo mengalahkannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Kyungsoo menceploskan. Mata Chanyeol melebar kaget.

"Apa?"

"Aku minata maaf, Chanyeol-ah. Karena menyemburkan semua yang tak masuk akal itu pada mu." Chanyeol membeku. Tunggu, itu candaan?

Apakah saat itu Hari April Mop?

Mengapa dia merasa sangat lega?

"Aku tidak bermasud mengatakannya pada mu, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu keluar." Kyungsoo terkikik. Chanyeol mengedip bingung.

"Sekarang kau tahu bagiamana perasaanku tentang kau, bagaimana kalau kita tetap berteman saja?" Tunggu, itu bukan candaan? "Tidak, Chanyeol, aku tidak bercanda."

Apa?

A-aku minta maaf … Tapi aku-

"Kau lebih baik merasa bersalah." Tawaan kecil. "Untuk berbaikan denganku, kau hanya perlu berpura-pura itu tidak pernah terjadi, oke?" Aku tidak bisa begitu saja …

"Pokoknya … berpura-pura itu tak pernah terjadi. Oke? Mari mulai lagi." Ada kesedihan di nada suara Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, aku merindukan mu … sebagai teman."

Jantung Chanyeol hampir hancur. Aku merindukanmu, Kyungsoo. Aku juga merindukanmu.

"Oke." Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman terbesar yang dapat dia kumpulkan di situasi ini, walaupun jantungnya sakit karena mata sedih Kyungsoo. Tapi ketika Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, lebih cerah dari yang dia ingat, dia tahu memulai lagi akan setimpal.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu menolak ku?" Kyunsgoo bertanya, dan Chanyeol sudah merasa sedikit canggung.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan tenggelam ke lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berpura-puralah kau berbicara pada seseorang yang sudah melupakanmu." Kyungsoo berkata dengan lembut. Chanyeol masih sedikit ragu. "Apakah karena … seseorang? Seseorang yang … menarik perhatianmu?"

"Tidak … tidak ada." Chanyeol membalas sambil berpikir singkat mengenai teman sekamarnya. Baekhyun tidak dihitung, karena dia teman sekamarnya dan tak lebih. "Aku tidak menyukai siapa pun sekarang, Kyungsoo." Kecuali dulu kau. "Sepertinya … aku hanya fokus dengan belajar."

Kyungsoo diam sambil memahami, dan mereka berjalan menuju asrama. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti dan menghalangi jalan Chanyeol, menakuti yang lebih tinggi. Wajahnya merupakan topeng keseriusan.

"Aku tahu aku berkata kita seharusnya berteman, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu." Kyungsoo berkata, suaranya pelan. "Tolong jangan berbohong padaku mengenai hal ini, Chanyeol. Ini membuatku berharap dengan sangat cepat dan aku tidak ingin membuat diriku bodoh. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan padaku siapa dia, tapi jika ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian mu, maka setidaknya kau memberi tahu ku ada seseorang di pikiranmu. Aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang akan aku sesali."

"… Tidak, tidak sama sekali! Aku tidak berbohong! Benar-benar tak ada siapa pun di pikiran!" Chanyeol berkata dengan cepat. Kyungsoo berkedip banyak untuk waktu yang lama, kemudian kepercayaannya pada Chanyeol sepertinya get better of him dan dia melembut.

"Oke." Kyungsoo berkata lembut, kemudian tersenyum sedikit. Itu menarik, tapi tidak membuat hati Chanyeol menggila. Tidak lagi. "Kalau begitu kau tidak masalah jika aku mengincar mu, 'kan?"

Chanyeol merona, tapi pada akhirnya dia balas tersenyum, karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam seabad, dia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan dan kelegaan tumpah dari Kyungsoo, dan sebagai teman, Chanyeol tidak dapat lebih senang lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Baekhyun bagimu?" Kyungsoo bertanya suatu hari ketika mereka bermain seperti dulu. Kecuali Chanyeol masih kaku dan gugup dan Kyungsoo mencoba memperbaiki keadaan dan membuat hal-hal seperti mereka dulu.

Yang lebih tinggi terdiam. Bagaimana dia seharusnya menjawab ini? Byun Baekhyun adalah orang ter-menjengkelkan di dunia, teman sekamar, dan pada saat yang sama adalah musuhnya. Baginya, Baekhyun adalah orang idiot yang tidak akan mengurusi urusannya, memendam terlalu banyak, dan orang yang paling memfrustasikan karena dia tidak akan membuka diri pada siapa pun. Dia juga merupakan target dari fase Chanyeol saat ini (yang tak dia benar-benar percaya lagi). Baginya, Baekhyun bukan apa pun dan semua dalam dirinya sendiri!

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan Baekhyun padnaya—gila bagaimana seseorang yang kau benci (agak-tidak-dibenci) pada saat yang sama bisa menjadi orang yang TAK MASALAH UNTUK BERSAMANYA?! APA?

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat lebih membingungkan dirinya ssendiri (karena sepertinya dia selalu membingungkan dirnya sendiri ketika apa pun berhubungan dengan Baekhyun), dia ingat bahwa dia pernah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa mereka adalah teman baik.

Oh.

"Teman." Chanyeol memaksakannya keluar, dan tetap dia tidak menemukan kepuasan dalam kata itu. Kata itu terlihat terlalu … tak berarti. Seakan Baekhyun jauh lebih dari itu. (Lebih, dalam arti negatif, tentunya).

"Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin?" Kyunsgoo menekan. Chanyeol mulai merasakan rasa takut merangkak naik di tenggorokan karena _bagaimana jika Kyungsoo menemukan bahwa mereka sebenarnya bermusuhan_? Dia yakin Kyungsoo akan membunuh keduanya dan tidak akan berbicara lagi padanya.

"YA!" Dia membalas dengan cepat, dan mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar terlalu gugup untuk menjadi natural. Kyungsoo menajamkan mata dan menatapnya dengan curgia, tapi ketika Chanyeol terus tersenyum, dia melepasnya dan balik tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Selama kalian berteman …" Dia bergumam, dan saat Chanyeol mendesah lega, dia terlalu sibuk melakukannya untuk melihat Kyungsoo juga mendesah lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya ketika Kyungsoo kembali. Wajah Kyungsoo netral dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, tapi Jongin dapat melihat dia lebih rileks dari biasanya.

"Baik." Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

" _Well_ , kau memang terlihat lebih gelisah dari biasanya." Jongin mengobservasi, dan Kyungsoo menolehkan mata besarnya pada Jongin, mengedip lugu.

"Hm?"

"Lupakan." Jongin mendesah. "Jadi siapa? Apakah kau akan memberitahu ku siapa taksiran mu?"

"…"

"Ayolah, kau berhutang ku sebanyak itu, sepertinya."

"… Chanyeol" Suaranya sangat kecil sampai pada awalnya Jongin berpikir dia salah dengar.

"Tunggu, ap—"

"Aku tidak memberitahu mu terlebih dahulu, oke? Karena Chanyeol itu teman mu dan aku tidak ingin kau membantuku membicarakan permasalahan dengannya." Jongin berkedip. Tunggu …

"Chanyeol … menolak mu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia … seperti, meonlak mu? Apakah kau yakin telah mengungkapkan perasaan?" _Karena Chanyeol itu idiot dan tidak_ _akan mengerti jika kau tidak memberi tahunya langsung._

"Aku bilang aku mencintainya, Jongin! Dia berkata dia tidak menganggapku seperti itu. Kemudian berlari pergi."

"Kau … benar-benar …" Kyungsoo mengangguk tak sabar. Jongin bersandar di dinding, merenung saat Kyungsoo mendesah lega karena Jongin telah menjatuhkan topiknya.

Tunggu … tapi Chanyeol sudah lama menyukainya.

Aneh.

Kyungsoo tidaklah idiot, jadi dia akan mengerti jika Chanyeol benar-benar menolaknya. Tapi mengapa Chanyeol menolaknya? Jongin yakin Chanyeol telah memimpikan momen ini dari hari di mana dia sadar dia menyukai Kyungsoo!

Aneh.

Chanyeol semakin aneh dan aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sangat senang akhirnya kita telah menampilkannya. Sekarang semuanya selesai." Chanyeol mendesah lega. Lagu itu bukanlah ciptaan terbaik, tapi lagu itu adalah satu-satunya ciptaan mereka.

"Ya. Mari kerja bersama lagi lain waktu." Kyungsoo membalas, tersenyum. Chanyeol balik tersenyum. Dua minggu sudah semenjak Kyungsso dan Chanyeol berbaikan, dan Chanyeol telah benar-benar melupakan seluruh cobaan berat itu. Hal tersebut seakan tidak terjadi sama sekali, kecuali kali ini dia tidak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama pada mantan taksirannya. Terkadang dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mendadak berhenti, tapi setelah berjam-jam merenung tanpa jawaban, Chanyeol benar-benar menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti arus. Lagipula, mengikuti arus adalah yang paling mudah lagipula ketika mencoba Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa memecahkannya.

"Baekhyun melakukan dengan sangat baik, pada harmoni." Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Karena memberikan banyak sekali kerjaan di pundaknya."

"Dia kemungkinan pantas mendapatkannya." Chanyeol berkata, dan entah mengapa dia ingin Kyungsoo melakukannya lagi (menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu) jadi dia dapat membantu lagi. Bukan karena ingin membantu, tapi karena dia ingin belajar membuat lagu dan menjadi lebih musikal. Ya, itu dia.

"Siapa yang pantas mendapatkan apa?" Sebuah suara familiar—yang entah mengapa membekas dengan sendirinya di pikiran Chanyeol terdengar.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan hal buruk." Chanyeol membalas, dan kali ini Kyungsoo mendeteksi sesuatu yang berbeda dari nada suaranya. Seakan dia hampir _playful_ mengenai itu bukannya … nada suara bermusuhan yang biasanya dia hasilkan. Baehyun melompat, melingkarkan lengan di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan menyeret Chanyeol ke bawah sampai setinggi dirinya, kemudian mulai menarik kupingnya sampai yang lebih tinggi menyalak kesakitan.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu siapa yang pantas mendapatkan hal buruk." Baekhyun membalas melalui gigi tergertak, mata mengkilat dengan kejam sambil menjewer kuping Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis dan menutup mata besarnya, wajah memerah, dan meskipun itu pasti menjadi pengalaman menyakitkan untuknya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa akan betapa menggemaskan dengan lucunya dia terlihat.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, hentikan." Kyungsoo berkata di sela-sela tawa, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai berargumen, Chanyeol menggenggam kuping merahnya sambil berseru pada Baekhyun dengan sebuah rengutan, _playful_ hilang, dan Baekhyun memutar mata dan membalas dengan singkat tapi keras. Suara mereka semakin keras dan kesar sampai suara itu menumpang tindih suara kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo harus mengumpulkan sisi menakutkannya melalui kejengkelan tertumpuk dan terakumulasi.

"Hentikan." Meski pun suaranya masih lebih lembut, kali ini ada yang mematikan di sana. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung merasakannya dan berhenti, terlalu takut untuk melihat satu sama lain dan/atau pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Mengapa kalian tidak akur?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang Kyungsoo pikir dia membuat dirinya sendiri bingung.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertingkah seperti membenci satu sama lain, bertingkah seperti mereka teman baik, kemudian bertingkah seperti hampir pasangan.

Itu adalah hal teraneh.

Semakin Kyungsoo amati, semakin dia sadar dia membuang waktu.

Setiap dia mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu yang baru, dia malah kembali ke awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Klub Fisika? Aku tidak ikut." Chanyeol mengumumkan saat malam hari ketika dia melihat Baekhyun mengambil beberapa botol alkohol menuju pintu.

"Aku ketuanya. Kau akan ikut entah kau mau atau tidak." Yang lebih kecil membalas.

" _Well_ , aku tidak minum." Chanyeol berkata.

"Sejak kapan aku pernah memaksa mu untuk minum?" Baekhyun memutar mata, kemudian menjulurkan tangan. "Laki-laki macam apa ku? Cepat dan pegang ini!" Yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan hidung.

"Aku banyak tugas! Aku harus belajar!"

"Omong kosong."

"Tidak pergi. Dan kau tau apa? Kau juga tidak pergi." Chanyeol berdiri cepat dan bergegas menuju Baekhyun, kemudian merebut alkohol dari tangannya. "Kau juga harus belajar." Baekhyun menajamkan mata dan mengambil kembali alkohol itu.

"Aku pergi. Aku penemu Klub Fisika." Chanyeol merebutnya kembali.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak minum." Baekhyun merebut kembali.

"Minum adalah poin utama klub!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut."

"Park Chanyeol, kau akan ikut—"

"Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak minum—"

"Baiklah—"

"Baiklah!"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, kemudian Chanyeol berbalik dan mengambil jaket. "Kau itu pengaruh buruk." Dia bergumam, kemudian merebut botol-botol itu dari Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar, sedikit puas Ketua Klub itu mengikuti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

 _Mengapa aku melakukan ini?_

 _Mengapa aku membuat persetujuan ini?_

Chanyeol merasakan musik berbunyi keras mengancam kupingnya meledak copot, dan dia sudah merasa pusing karena melihat banyak sekali orang di ruang yang kecil. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun berada di sampingnya, dan meskipun dia berbicara pada orang lain, Chanyeol merasa nyaman mengetahui yang lebih kecil tepat di sampingnya dan tak akan menghilang ke mana pun.

(Sejak kapan dia sangat peduli?)

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa minum hari ini!" Baekhyun berseru melewati musik, cukup keras untuk Chanyeol dengar dan berbalik untuk ikut dalam percakapan Baekhyun.

"Apa? Ayolah, Baekhyunnie~ Ayo lakukan lomba minum~" Chanyeol memicingkan mata sambil melihat dua orang di hadapan Bakehyun.

"Tidak, aku agak membuat taruhan dengan seseorang—"

"Baekhyun, jangan menjadi perusak~~"

"Serius—" Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun goyah, jadi dia menaruh tangan di bahunya dan mendorongnya pelan ke belakang.

"Aku akan minum." Dia berkata sebelum dapat merubah pikirannya. Dua orang itu melihatnya.

"Oh, taruhan dengan Park Chanyeol, huh? Untuk melihat apakah Park Chanyeol lebih bisa minum atau kau lebih bisa menahan?" Keduanya tersenyum pada satu sama lain. "Baiklah, biarkan kami ikut dalam permainan!" Kemudian sebelum Chanyeol dapat bergegas keluar dari ruang fisika dan tak akan pernah kembali, dia sudah diseret ke meja alkohol, dengan Baekhyun yang diam-diam tersenyum.

"Aku pengaruh buruk, eh?" Baekhyun tersenyum gila ketika kedua orang lainnya pergi untuk mencari lebih banyak kaleng bir. Chanyeol hanya dapat balas merengut padanya.

"Berapa lama kau akan tahan?" Yang lebih kecil melanjutkan dengan mengejek, kemudian tertawa saat keduanya datang kembali dengan lebih banyak kaleng terbuka sambil mengaturnya di antara mereka, tersenyum hampir seluas lubang yang mulai membuka di jantung Chanyeol.

"Sudah siap?" Mereka menantang, dan Chanyeol hanya tahu bahwa ini tidak akan berkahir dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya tahu bahwa ini ide yang buruk." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri, menggerutu ketika Chanyeol menyandarkan lebih banyak berat di bahunya.

"Seluruh … (cegukan) eksistensimu adalah … (cegukan) … ide yang buruk …" Chanyeol berbicara tak jelas sambil tersandung, dan karena dia lebih berat daripada Baekhyun, langkah salah akan membuat mereka tak seimbang, di mana yang lebih kecil harus menegapkan dirinya agar mereka berada di pijakan yang benar lagi.

"Dewasalah." Baekhyun bergumam, kemudian mendesah saat Chanyeol terus cegukan sambil membiarkan dirinya diseret Baekhyun kembali ke kamar mereka.

Setelah seperti selamanya, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali di kamar mereka, dan dia menghela nafas lega nan besar ketika dia dapat melempar raksasa itu ke atas kasur, melihat dalam kepuasaan saat yang lebih tinggi berbaring di sana dan tidak bergerak. Hanya cegukan. Kemudian dia memberikan dirinya sendiri beberapa menit untuk mengatur nafas sebelum menegakkan badan dan bersiap untuk mandi dan bersih-bersih untuk tidur.

"Oi!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berseru (dan cegukan disela-selanya), membuat Baekhyun tersentak. "WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!" Baekhyun memutar mata sambil mengambil piyamanya, siap untuk pergi mandi.

"Kataku … (cegukan) … WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?" Chanyeol merengek, kemudian cegukan lagi. Yang lebih kecil menatapnya sesaat, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tetap diam, tak bersuara dan hampir menunggu jawabannya.

"… Spongebob Squarepants." Dia membalas sedikit ragu.

"(cegukan) … Aborbant and yellow and gorous as he!"

"…"

" _Kata_ ku—"

"Spongebob Squarepants."

"If blababababa be something you wish!"

"… Spongebob Squarepants."

"… NOOOO—"

Nafas berat.

"Spongebob Squarepants."

"Alkskjdfhkl;alkhaf lakfa;jh kj then flop like a fish!"

"…. Spongebob Squarepants."

"READY?!" Pada titik ini, Chanyeol telah berbaring di kasur tegak lurus dengan bagaimana orang berabring dengan normal, di mana tubuhnya terlalu panjang untuk muat jadi bahu dan kepalanya harus keluar dari sisi tempat tidur begitu pula dengan kaki panjangnya. Dengan seperti itu, dia berbaring terbalik. Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol, yang menatapnya dengan kegembiraan dan menari dengan kemabukan. Baekhyun mengerenyit, kemudian membanting pintu, mencoba mengabaikan ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan rengekan keras lainnya

Ketika _shower_ menyala dengan sangat keras sampai menenggelamkan suara mabuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan nafas berat lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika dia datang kembali, Chanyeol sedang mengganti baju. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menyadari bagaimana otot-yang-biasanya-tersembunyi milik Chanyeol mengencang saat mencoba memakai kaus. Wajahnya merah muda karena terlalu banyak alkohol, dan meskipun seharusnya Baekhyun senang Chanyeol telah minum untuknya, tetapi tidak. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa awalnya menyetujui.

Mengurus Chanyeol itu menyulitkan.

"Kaus ini … kaus nakal …" Chanyeol bergumam ketika Baekhyun menghampiri ke dekatnya. Baekhyun sekarang dapat melihat mengapa Chanyeol mendapati waktu sulit memakai bajunya—dia telah memasukkan lengannya ke dalam lubang di mana seharusnya keplanya yang masuk, dan sekarang dia tidak tahu di mana kepalanya dimasukkan. Baekyun menahan dirinya dari tertawa.

"Kau tahu? Aku benci kau, karena kau adalah kaus tertega yang pernah kutemui dalam hidup ku …" Chanyeol kompain sambil mengeluarkan lengannya, kemudian meluncur masukkan lagi di lubang yang sama. Sudut bibir Baekhyun sedikit berkedut ke atas, tapi selain itu tidak menunjukkan tanda kesenangan. Setelah melihat Chanyeol mabuk membuat bodoh dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun menyerah dan memegang lengan Chanyeol sebelum manarik yang lebih tinggi ke bawah sehingga mereka hampir sejajar mata.

"Kaus idiot …" Chanyeol bergumam ketika Baekhyun menarik keluar kaus itu darinya. Yang lebih kecil membalikan kausnya, menepuk-nepuknya sedikit, kemudian mulai menggulung untuk membuatnya lebih mudah dipakaikan pada Chanyeol.

"Tangan." Baekhyun menyuruh. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan dalam diam membiarkan Baekhyun memasukkan ke lubang kausnya. "Kepala." Kemudian dengan patuh dia menurunkan kepala saat Baekhyun menarik kaus ke rambut dan ke bawah lehernya.

"Aku bersumpah, kaulah yang idiot di sini …" Baekhyun bernafas, sedikit berjinjit saat menarik ke bawah kaus Chanyeol. Chanyeol berkedip mengantuk.

"Pergilah tidur. _God_ , kau bau." Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung mencela sambil membalik Chanyeol dan mulai mendorongnya ke kasur. Tapi, pada menit terakhir, Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat, mengagetkan Baekhyun, dan membungkuk ke bawah sampai mereka sejajar mata.

"… Dan kau wangi." Chanyeol membalas. Bagaimana pun juga, sebelum Baekhyun dapat membalas, Chanyeol telah mendakat dan memutus jarak di antara mereka.

Bibir Chanyeol masih lembut, tapi kali ini terasa seperti alkohol. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengatakan dengan yakin apakah dia menyukai rasa akan alkohol itu atau tidak, hanya saja dia telah banyak sekali meminumnya sampai menjadi seperti air baginya. Sebelum sadar, dia balas menekankan bibirnya dengan lembut, tahu bahwa meskipun dapat jauh lebih kuat hanya untuk membuat ciumannya terasa jauh lebih nikmat, dia tidak melakukannya karena tahu seseorang yang tak berpengalaman dan mabuk seperti Chanyeol tidak bisa menanganinya.

Dia tidak perlu meningkatkan ciumannya juga, karena satu kecupan sudah cukup membuat jantungnya tak menentu.

Chanyeol tidak memperdalam ciuman, hanya membiarkan bibir mereka tetap seperti itu—lugu, manis, dan seperti ciuman dari banyak sekali film masa kecil yang biasa Baekhyun tonton. Terasa seperti itu baginya— _Hell_ , seluruh eksistensi Park Chanyeol terasa seperti itu baginya—dan tetap dia menolak untuk percaya hal seperti itu ada.

Dia melepas, wajah merona dan jantung berpacu. Chanyeol berkedip perlahan, seakan tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan kali ini membiarkan dirinya didorong ke kasur dan diselimuti di kasur.

"Kau harus berhenti minum, B.B …" Chanyeol berkata tak jelas sambil melihat Baekhyun menyelimutinya (dan Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu mengapa dia melakukannya). "Ibu … Ibuku berkata itu tidak baik untuk hati mu … atau semacamnya …"

"… Kau akan mandi terlebih dahulu besok." Baekhyun membalas dengan singkat, menegakkan punggung ketika selesai "Cepatlah tidur, jadi ketika kau bangun kau akan tahu betapa baunya kau."

"…." Chanyeol membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk memproses ini, kemudian: "Jahat." Setelah itu, dia menutup mata, dan dalam bebrapa detik, dia cepat tertidur.

Baekhyun menjilat bibir keringanya, merasakan sedikit rasa bir teroper dari ciuman yang dia bagi dengan Chanyeol.

Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak mencium musuhnya, dia tahu seluruhnya dalam aksi itu terasa salah, dan tetap hal tersebut masih memberikannya perasaan gembira di perut yang tidak akan pergi bahkan ketika dia bangun keesokan harinya dan menemukan kamarnya bau alkohol, seperti yang dia kira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minum kemungkinan ide terburuk bagi Chanyeol.

Ketika dia bangun, seluruh kamar sangat bau sampai dia takut rektor mungkin lewat dan menciumnya dari ujung lorong.

Dan sakit kepalanya. _Hell_ , sakit kepala terburuk yang pernah dia alami selama 22 tahunnya … membuatnya lupa bahwa dia masih 20 tahun.

Ketika tiba di meja, dia hampir menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya.

"Kau kenapa _man_?" Jongin bertanya ketika Chanyeol merosot di bangku seperti dia terbuat dari zat berlendir. Dia meletakkan pipi di meja. Entah mengapa, walaupun tadi malam mabuk, dia masih menjadi orang pertama yang tiba untuk sarapan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia bergumam dalam menjawab, ingin menutup mata dan menutup sakit kepalanya dari dunia. Dia susah mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam! Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia telah memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat sangat bodoh dan sekarang dia membayarnya.

 _Park Chanyeol, kau idiot._

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku mengambilkan makan siang untuk mu?" Jongin bertanya pelan, prodding bahu Chanyeol dengan bahunya. Oh sekarang makan siang? Yang lebih tinggi mengeluarkan desahan besar dan mengangguk. Chanyeol mendengar temannya keluar dari bangku dan menghilang.

Tepat saat dia akan jatuh tertidur tepat di meja, dia mendengar suara mengapung di atasnya, dan sadar bahwa itu adalah Sehun dan Yixing.

"Hei, Chanyeol!" Sehun menyapa. Chanyeol mengabaikan. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol dapat mendengar rengutan di suaranya.

"Kita seharusnya mengganggu dia. Dia lelah." Yi Xing berbisik pengertian. Chanyeol ingin bertepuk tangan di belakang dan berkata ' _Akhirnya_ ada yang mengerti!'

"Seperti yang ku katakan …" Sehun memulai, dan Chanyeol memutar mata di bawah kelopak matanya. _Damn_ , Sehun terkadang sangat tidak keren. Sangat tidak keren bahkan dalam kemabukkan akan _hangover_ -nya, Chanyeol masih memiliki pola pikir tak mabuk untuk menghina temannya di pikiran. "… Pernahkah kau mendengar SheunSays?"

"Huh? Tidak …" _**Well**_ , **aku** pernah ... Chanyeol berpikir sendiri.

" _Well_ , aku akan memberi tahumu sebuah rahasia: _Aku_ -lah SheunSays!" Sehun mengumumkan dalam bisikan lembut, tapi Chanyeol cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir dia salah dengar dan alkohollah yang memainkan trik pikiran padanya, tapi itu tadi alkohol ini entah mengapa dapat menyampaikan nada suara riang Sehun dengan sangat akurat …?

Sesuatu tidak benar di sini.

"Itu sangat lucu, aku harus memberi tahu mu ada satu waktu di mana aku memiliki satu klien …" Sehun melanjutkan, dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia masih mendengarkan teman pecundangnya melanjutkan ini. "… _God_ , ini sebulan yang lalu, tapi aku masih ingat seperti baru saja kemarin. Ada satu _user_ … dia klien terbodoh yang pernah ku miliki.

"Jadi dia membenci lelaki ini, _right_? Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan semua perasaan aneh seperti kupu-kupu di perut dan jantung di kerongkongan dan semacamnya …" _Tunggu, mengapa ini terdengar familiar._ "Jadi aku memberi tahunya, ' _Mate_ , itu hanya sebuah fase, semua orang mengalaminya, jangan khawatir.'" _Sangat familiar_ … "Dan coba tebak, Dia percaya! Dia _benar-benar_ percaya!" _Tunggu_ …..

"Siapa dia?" Yi Xing bertanya, merefleksi jantung Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan curiga.

"Uh, Aku tak pernah tahu siapa dia di dunia nyata …" Ada jeda singkat. "… Tapi sepertinya mengingat _username_ -nya …"

"…"

Chanyeol menunggu dengan nafas tertahan.

"… Itu dia! Namanya sesuatu seperti ilovepuppieseleven atau semacamnya! Ya, sesuatu seperti itu!" Kesenangan dan keriangan Sehun terbukti di suaranya, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kebalikan dari itu.

Dengan kaku, dia bangun menjadi posisi duduk, melihat saat Sehun tersenyum pada Yi Xing. Pada titik ini, dia bahkan tidak marah lagi pada Sehun. Hanya mati rasa.

Saat dia keluar dari bangku, Jongin datang menghampiri dengan makanan lezat. Perutnya lapar, dia tidak bisa melewatkan makan, tapi tetap dia tidak merasa ingin makan.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku mendapatkan makananmu—" Chanyeol lewat mengenai Jongin seakan tak melihatnya. Jongin berbalik dan melihat sahabatnya berjalan tegang keluar pintu kafeteria, dan berbalik untuk melihat Sehun dan Yi Xing dalam bertanya, yang keduanya menggelengkan kepala, ekspresi mencerminkan kebingungan dirinya.

"Kemungkinan mimpi buruk?" Yi Xing berkata.

"Mungkin sudah makan tiga kali?" Sehun suggest. Jongin mendesah, kemudian menaruh dua nampan di meja.

"Dia semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini." Jongin bergumam, ingin menyuarakan kepeduliannya untuk Chanyeol pada dua orang di hadapannya, tapi keheningan yang menjawab. Pada akhirnya, dia mendongak bertanya-tanya mengapa dua temannya tidak menjawab. Yi Xing melihat dengan termangu seakan mencoba mencari jawaban yang benar (atau mungkin dia hanya melamun lagi), tapi Sehun melihat dengan termangu _pada nampan makanan di samping miliknya_.

"… Bolehkah … Bolehkah aku memiliki itu?" Sehun bertanya, mata lebar dan penuh harapan dan bibir kecil dan manyun sambil terus-menerus menusuknya dengan jari telunjuk, seakan mencoba membuktikan pada Jongin betapa lapar dirinya. Jongin menatapanya, bertanya-tanya apakah di serius, tapi pada akhirnya mendesah, mendorong nampan itu pada Sehun dan mendorong kepedulian untuk Chanyeol dikesampingkan. Kemungkinan itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Ya, tapi tinggalkan ayamnya untukku." Jongin memperingati.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya kabur.

Chanyeol berjalan, penglihatan kabur, dan tak yakin jika itu karena alkohol dalam sistemnya atau hanya fakta bahwa dia merasa seperti seluruh eksistensinya adalah kebohongan.

Dia tidak memikirkan apa pun sambil lewat mengenai orang-orang, bahkan tidak melihat mereka mendelik atau berseru padanya untuk 'Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!", karena pikirannya berantakan.

Satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan adalah _Itu bukan fase Itu bukan fase Itu bukan fase Itu bukan fase_ …

Dan ketika dia memliki kemampuan untuk memproses pemikiran itu, dia langsung menyesalinya.

... Jika itu bukan fase …

Maka _itu_ _apa_ _?_

 _God dammit God dammit God dammitgoddammitgoddammit_ —

Orang _terakhir_ yang ingin dia lihat sekarang adalah—

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" Chanyeol bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungil, dan bahkan dalam kekaburan akan penglihatan dan otaknya dia melihat- _nya_ dengan jelas di pikiran. _Damn_ , dia sangat HD dibandingkan dengan 144p diperbesar lain yang dia lihat di mana pun sekarang. _**Fuck**_. " _Fucktard_ , kafeterianya di bawah, takutnya kau terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari—" Karena takut, _karena dia tidak ingin melihatnya sekarang_ , Chanyeol dengan cepat berjalan melewatinya, menutup mata dan menghalang suara- _nya_ ketika _dia_ memanggil dirinya.

 _ **Fuck**_.

Pikiran Chanyeol kosong, atau mungkin penuh kebingungan dan kekaburan dan _teman sekamar_ kuhsus, karena ketika dia bergegas ke dalam kamar, dia memilih untuk menyerah dan berserah pada kegelapan, yang mengundangya dengan tangan terbuka.

.

.

.

.

Pada titik ini, Park Chanyeol tahu dia sudah tidak bisa menghindarinya selamanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka makan di meja yang sama, di klub tepat yang sama, dan hampir _hidup_ bersama dengan satu sama lain. Mustahil untuk menghindarinya.

Dia bahkan tidak memiliki usaha untuk marah pada Sehun, kemungkinan karena dia menghabiskan semua energi dengan mencoba mencari tahu apa sebenarnya ini jika bukan sebuah fase.

 _God fuc_ _k_ _ing dammit_.

Otaknya masih kekacauan yang sama, dan begitu juga jantungnya, tapi kali ini dia tahu dia tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapa pun lagi. SheunSays sangat jelas sekali tidak dapat dipercaya, dan yahoo!answers dan wikipedia, yang bahkan tidak memilki jawaban dari pertanyaannya juga.

Dia harus memecahkannya sendiri, sepertinya.

 _Dia_ tiba kembali dari kelas juga tidak membantu.

"Mengapa kau melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang? Apa kau mencoba membunuh dirimu sendiri? _Suara itu_ mengapung di kupingnya, dan _dammit_ dia hanya ingin menutupnya. Menutup semua yang _dirinya_.

"Kau mengabaikan ku? Aku akan menyelamatkan hidup mu sekarang, kau tahu." _Suara itu_ semakin dekat, dan Chanyeol dapat mencium stroberi dan madu bercampur dengan makanan panas lezat yang baru saja mendarat di mejanya. Dia tahu dia lapar dan tahu dia tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa semua tiga waktu makan tapi itu tadi dia meragukan akan berfungsi dalam hal ini bahkan jika dia _memang_ makan jadi itu tidak penting.

" _Asshole_." _Dia_ bergumam, dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan sisi kamar- _nya_. Chanyeol hampir menghela nafas berat besar akan lega, tapi kemudian ketika sadar _dia_ pergi tidak kan memecahkan masalahnya, Chanyeol hanya dapat tenggelam dalam kebingungan dan kekesalan dan frustasi sekali lagi.

Chanyeol tidak melihat itu, saat dia terbenam di dunia akan mengasihani-diri dan mendung, _dia_ melihatya sesekali, mengeceknya, sebuah rengutan konstan tertinggal di bibir- _nya_.

.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam, Baekhyun muak dengan kemuraman Chanyeol dan bagaimana dia menolak makanan yang dia bawakan untuknya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanggil, dan dia tahu Chanyeol mendengarnya dilihat dari dengan-tidak-halusnya Chanyeol terlonjak di kursi rodanya. "Kau hanya akan mengabaikanku seharian?" Hening.

Baekhyun keluar dari kasur, kemudian berjalan menuju yang lebih tinggi, yang dengan terang-terangan tegang dan semakin kaku dan kaku saat semakin dekat Baekhyun menghampiri. Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan? Apakah itu mengapa dia sangat takut?

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting adalah Chanyeol itu seperti bayi yang tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa makan tiga kali sehari dan Baekhyun tidak ingin teman sekamar yang rusak.

Yang lebih kecil mengeluarkan makanan yang telah dia ambil—dengan baik—untuk teman sekamarnya, dan dia membuka tutup wadah itu sebelum mulai mencampur mie dengan garpu plastik. Dia dapat melihat hidung Chanyeol berkedut, tapi dia juga dapat mengatakan bahwa yang lebih tinggi melihat lurus ke tembok di hadapan hanya untuk menghindari bertemu matanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?

"Kau tahu? Aku akan memakan ini saja. Tepat di hadapan mu." Baekhyun mendeklarasi sambil mengangkat garpu ke atas dan ke bawah, melihat mienya meregang dan tak meregang (dan mengetahui Chanyeol juga melihat, dari ekor matanya). Itu halus, tapi Baekhyun bersumpah dia melihat lidah merah muda sedikit menjulur keluar untuk menjilat bibir keringnya.

Tapi selain itu, tidak ada. Chanyeol menahan dirinya sendiri, dan untuk tujuan apa, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menyerah akan penyiksaannya dan mendekat turun pada Chanyeol yang duduk kemudian mendorong garpu itu ke bibir hidupnya. Awalnya, Chanyeol lebih mematung dan tidak melakukan apa pun lagi, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar semakin jengkel.

"Dengar, kau _fucktard_ , jika kau tidak makan sekarang aku akan—" Hampir patuh, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya seperti robot dan membiarkan Baekhyun mendorong makanannya ke dalam. Kemudian menutup mulut seperti anak baik dan mulai mengunyah perlahan, mata masih fokus pada tembok di hadapannya.

Ada kehingan saat Baekhyun memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan di pikirannya.

Kemudian dia menaruh mie itu dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Chanyeol. Dia bersumpah dia mendengar nafas Chanyeol tercekat tapi kemungkinan itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Kau tidak sakit, 'kan?" Baekhyun bergumam, dan sekali lagi menyumpah tangannya karena selalu menjadi sangat tak logis pada saat-saat seperti ini. Tangan Baekhyun tidak dapat merasakan apa pun. Terakhir kali juga tidak bekerja!

Tapi saat dia hampir menekankan dahinya di dahi Chanyeol (seperti yang dia lakukan terakhir kali), Chanyeol akhirnya meledak— _ **breaks down**_ _._

"KAU ITU APA?!" Dia berteriak, kursi roda mundur menjauh saat dia tiba-tiba berbalik untuk menghadap Baekhyun dengan mata yang lebar. Baekhyun tersentak, berkedip dan mundur ke belakang karena insting.

"… Huh?—"

"KAU ITU APA?!" Chanyeol berteriak hampir histeris, dan Bakehyun merasa ingin mundur sekali lagi karena insting, tapi dia tetap mengakar di tempat. Mungkin Chanyeol menggila karena kurangnya makanan …

"Makan makanan mu terlebih dulu, Chanyeol, lalu kita akan membicarakan ini—" _Hell,_ dia tidak mengambil Psikologi untuk cuma-cuma. Tapi ketika Chanyeol mengambil wadah itu dengan agresif dan mulai memasukan mie ke dalam mulutnya seperti belum makan selama berjuta-juta tahun, Baekhyun mulai meragukan keahliannya.

"KAU ITU APA? AKU ITU APA?´Chanyeol berseru, mulut setengah-penuh sehingga tidak mengartikulasikan kata-katanya dengan benar. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah makan, makan dan makan, mata lebar menatap hampir menuduh pada Baekhyun, yang _tahu_ dia tidak melakukan apa pun yang salah.

"…"

"HIDUP ITU APA? APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN DI SINI DI DUNIA INI?!" Chanyeol melanjutkan, benar-benar histeris, dan saat ini Baekhyun tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Chanyeol!" Dia berkata dengan tajam, dengan jentikkan jari, Chanyeol berhenti berbicara, menyentak dongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat seakan tombol yang dinyalakan. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan untuk sepersekian detik, kemudian:

"Dengar, aku akan memberikan waktu padamu untuk memikirkannya." Baekhyun berkata dengan tenang, melihat mata Chanyeol bergerak cepat ke sekliling tapi hampir seakan dia terlalu takut untuk menggerakkan kepala. "Saat itu, kau harus tenang."

Lebih banyak keheningan saat Baekhyun menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk pergi. Chanyeol masih duduk di sana, sekaku patung.

"Apa pun yang kau pikirkan …" Baekhyun mulai saat membuka pintu. "… _take your time_. Ini bukanlah akhir dunia." Kemudian dia pergi, tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol merasa seperti dunia runtuh padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol di mana?" Jongin bertanya saat makan malam. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dalam menjawab sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Menggila."

"Huh?" Jongin menatapnya bingung, tapi bahkan cara Baekhyun menatap makanannya menunjukan bahwa dia, juga, sama bingungnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"…" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sambil mengunyah makan malam, kemudian menelannya (Jongin membuat catatan menarik akan bagaimana jakun Baekhyun naik turun), dia menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu. memikirkan arti hidup atau semacamnya."

Jongin duduk di sana dengan kosong. Baekhyun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun yang terlalu di otaknya, 'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya. "Menurutku dia tidak dapat mengatasi pertanyaan filosofis." Jongin tahu ini serius, tapi bagaimana Baekhyun mengartikan hal-hal tersebut itu terlalu lucu, dan dia mengeluarkan kikikan kecil.

" _Dude_ , aku telah mengetahuinya selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak _berani_ mengatakan sesuatu yang terlalu filosofis, takut dia akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam tidak tidur dan memikirkan jawabannya."

"… Dia akan menyudahinya." Baekhyun mendesah sambil berdiri. Jongin mendongak, bingung.

"Mengapa kau pergi dengan sangat cepat?"

"… Tidak semua orang dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri." Baekhyun membalas, tapi sebelum Jongin dapat bertanya sebenarnya apa yang dia katakan, Baekhyun meninggalkan kafeteria. Jongin duduk di sana dengan dua ruang kosong di sebelahnya, mendengar Kris merayu Joonmyun dan Sehun bercanda dengan Tao, melihat Yi Xing mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo dan Chen dengan antusias, dan Minseok dan Lu Han memiliki obrolan sepak bola privasi seperti biasanya. Tapi dia berpikir.

 _Aneh_.

 _Baekhyun-hyung semakin aneh dan aneh._

Sesuatu berubah. Tapi Jongin tidak dapat mengetahui apa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Melihat- _nya_ tidak membantu sama sekali.

Memikirkan- _nya_ tidak membantu. Sama _sekali_.

Semenjak Seh- _fucking_ -hun memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan bom padanya, setiap Chanyeol memikirkan- _nya_ jantung Chanyeol berpacu dan pipi memanas dan dia tak tahu _mengapa_. Ini semua salah Sehun.

Atau mungkin dia selalu merasa seperti ini, hanya saja sekarang dia _tahu_ bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah fase lagi (dia seharusnya tahu fase ini tidak pernah ada), dia merasa semuanya berada di tingkat yang baru.

 _Dia_ berada di tingkat yang baru.

Tak teraih. Tak tersentuh.

Chanyeol ingin memutar otaknya, sehingga dia tidak perlu memikirkan ini … _kekacauan_ yang tiba-tiba berakhir padanya. Dalam seperseskian detik itu, ketika sadar bahwa Sehun adalah Sehun _fucking_ Says.

 _Ini bukanlah fase Ini bukanlah fase Ini bukanlah fase Ini bukanlah fase Ini bukanlah fase Ini bukanlah fase Ini bukanlah fase Ini bukanlah fase_ …

Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu.

Dia ingin berlari dan berteriak pada dunia 'PERASAAN APA INI?!', tapi dia tahu itu tidak akan bekerja—dia sangat dekat untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak percaya itu akan bekerja, apalagi tidak setelah _pertama_ kalinya ia mendengar saran seseorang.

Dan _dammit_ dia sangat _lapar_ tapi pada saat yang sama bahkan tak merasa untuk makan tapi dia tahu dia sudah sekarat dan _fuck_ —

Pintunya terbuka.

Jantung Chanyeol terjatuh.

"Ini makan malam mu, bayi besar." _Suara itu_ mengapung di kupingnya dan _dia_ berjalan masuk seperti memilki tempat ini (yang sebenarnya memang benar). Karena kebiasaan, Chanyeol tadinya akan balas menyerang dan mengingatkan teman sekamarnya bahwa dia bukan bayi besar, tapi situasi Chanyeol saat ini menghentikannya. Tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bereaksi, sebagai gantinya dia berjalan kesana-kemari, terang-terangan bergerak menjauh dari- _nya_ ketika _dia_ melangkah mendekat dengan makan malam beraroma lezat di tangan mulia- _nya_.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku .." Chanyeol bergumam, kebanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi Baekhyun menoleh padanya dalam tanya.

"Dengar, aku tahu kehidupan itu menarik dan segalanya, tapi kau harus ingat juga untuk makan." Baekhyun berkata, dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, Baekhyun muncul di hadapan Chanyeol kemudian mendorong makan malam itu ke tangannya. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya menggila, karena _fuck dia_ di hadapannya. _Dia_ , lelaki misterius yang seharusnya menjadi target fasenya, tapi tetap berubah menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar aneh dan tak bisa dimengerti.

Sebenarnya apa Baekhyun baginya?

 _Dia musuh, tentunya. Teman sekamar_ … Chanyeol berpikir sendiri dengan otomatis dalam menjawab. _Ya. itu dia. Itulah dia. Ini hanya perasaan normal antara teman sekamar, karena kau tahu, aku tidak bermasturbasi selama setengah tahun dan ya ini semua normal. Tentu, karena aku telah melihatnya telanjang beberapa kali dan bukanlah masalah besar untuk merasakan perasaan … semacam ini padanya …_ Tapi tunggu. Dia telah melihat Jongin setengah telanjang sebelumnya … tapi itu tadi, Baekhyun adalah _musuh_ -nya. Lalu apa masalahnya? Apakah itu artinya ini hanya semacam fase yang tersembunyi di dalam fase …? Chanyeol menggoyang keluarkan ide itu dari kepala tepat saat melihat Baekhyun meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar. Dia tahu ini adalah judul-judul yang dia taruh pada Baekhyun, dan dia tahu kata-kata yang dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri hanyalah alasan. Sekarang dia sadar bahwa ini adalah judul sementara yang dia berikan pada Baekhyun untuk menyamankan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun itu tidak lebih dari itu. Dia dalam penyangkalan, dan telah dalam penyangkalan dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Dia tidak ingin lagi dalam penyangkalan.

Tidak lagi.

Dia harus mulai menghadapi kenyataan, dan harus mulai menerima perasaan apa ini.

Menakutkan, mengetahui hal mendadak ini bukanlah fase 'sementara' yang dia percaya seperti itu. Mengerikan, mengetahui Baekhyun mungkin saja bukan sekedar musuh, atau sekedar teman sekamar …

… tapi mungkin sesuatu yang lebih.

Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu. Dia tidak tahu apa itu Baekhyun. Dia ingin tahu. _Fuck_ , dia _sangat_ ingin tahu, tapi pada saat yang sama tidak ingin tahu—tidak ingin pernah tahu. Baekhyun … Baekhyun …. Byun Baekhyun …

Chanyeol makan.

Baekhyun … Byun Baek … B.B … Byun Bae … Baekhyun … …

Sebenarnya _perasaan_ … apa ini?! APA INI?!

Sambil makan, Chanyeol juga memutar otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan pelan, kemudian menatap kakinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol? Sebenarnya apa yang sangat cukup penting untuk mengisi pikirannya, sampai dia menolak untuk makan?

Baekhyun berpikir kembali pada semua waktu ketika dia membawa makanan ke asrama _untuk dirinya sendiri_ , untuk menikmatinya _sendiri_ , tapi tetap ketika matanya meninggalkan makanan yang disebutkan makanan itu akan hilang ketika dia memindahkan pandangan matanya kembali. Karena Park Chanyeol selalu _fucking_ memakannya.

Dan sekarang, untuk melewatkan bukan satu, bukan dua, tapi tiga waktu makan sehari sejujurnya merupakan pencapaian bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun hampir berpikir dia seharusnya masuk Guinness Book of Records untuk itu.

Mendesah, karena sekarang Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menempati seluruh ruangnya sendriri, Baekhyun tak ada tempat untuk dituju. Saat dia merenungkan untuk mencari ruang baru untuk ditempati. Dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"… Maaf …" Baekhyun bergumam sopan, tapi ketika melihat ke atas, dia melihat mata besar Kyungsoo menusuk matanya. Dia hampir tersentak kaget!

"Baekhyun …" Kyungsoo menyapa pelan, dan Baekhyun tegak berdiri, akan balas menyapa. Tapi sebelum kata 'Hi' keluar dari mulutnya, seseorang menginterupsi dengan _cat-calling_ ke arah mereka.

"Baekhyunnie!" Seseorang berseru, dan keduanya berbalik pada seorang lelaki dengan sekumpulan temannya, yang semua tersenyum pada mereka. " _Gangbang_ malam ini?"

"Mungkin cari pengalaman dulu~" Baekhyun membalas dengan halus, mengirimkan kedipan mata dan tawa dengan responsif sebelum mereka berjalan pergi, puas karena mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun untuk hari ini. Kyungsoo diam-diam melihat pertukaran itu, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Baekhyun berbalik padanya, melihatnya dengan mata sabar.

"… Uh, bisakah aku bicara padamu?" Kyungsoo menceploskan, sekali lagi mencoba menahan kecumburuan yang bangkit karena melihat keindahan natural Baekhyun. Dia sangat indah—di setiap gerakan dan perkataan.

"Tentu." Baekhyun membalas, tahu dia setuju saja karena tak ada kerjaan lain.

"Ayo ke kamar ku." Kyungsoo berkata, dan dia pikir dia seharusnya memperingati Baekhyun terlebih dulu akan apa yang mereka akan bicarakan. "… Ini tentang Chanyeol."

"… Kenapa dia?" Baekhyun menaikan alis sambil berbalik pada Kyungsoo dengan penasaran. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang tak bisa Baekhyun baca.

Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa pun, hanya melihat ke lantai, lalu ke samping. Baekhyun menyadari bagaimana bahunya terangkat saat mengambil nafas dalam kecil, mengeluarkannya, kemudian melihat Baekhyun, mata keras dan penuh tekad. Dan ketika dia berbicara, jika bukan karena kalimat itu, Baekhyun akan tersenyum pada betapa imut dan menggemaskan dan malu tapi gigih dan bertekad dirinya. Dia juga akan memujinya, dan membantunya langsung.

"Aku … ingin kau membantuku untuk jadian dengan Chanyeol."

.

ooo

.

Go to the next chap!


	29. Menghindari

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

030917

.

.

.

"Huh?" Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"Aku …" Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman berada di depan umum, walaupun tak ada yang melihat mereka. "Bisakah kita berbicara di kamar ku?" Kemudian dia memegang pergelangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju kamar Baekhyun yang lama.

Ketika berada di dalam, Kyungsoo menutup pintu dengan klik memuaskan, kemudian berbalik kepada Baekhyun-yang-masih-bingung. Yang lebih tua dapat melihat betapa lebar mata Kyungsoo, sangat lebar hampir menyeramkan.

Tapi mengapa Kyungsoo meminta itu? Darinya?

"… Sepertinya aku akan mulai dari awal …" Kyungsoo mendesah sambil duduk di kasur, kemudian menggestur Baekhyun untuk duduk di kasur Chen. Baekhyun, membeku, membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengerti sebelum mendudukkan kaki tegangnya.

"Aku … Kami … Chanyeol dan aku mulai mendekat. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. "Jadi aku hanya … Kami menghabiskan waktu di Hari Valentine bersama, dan … … …" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. _Mereka menghabiskan waktu Hari Valentine bersama?_

Saat itulah Baekhyun sadar … _ingat,_ bahwa mereka menyukai satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melupakan itu?

"… Aku mencintai Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mendeklarasi, menghancurkan kereta pikiran Baekhyun. Dia mendadak menggerakan kepalanya dari lantai menjadi melihat ke atas pada mata bertekad Kyungsoo, dan pada saat itu, tak ada kata yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana Kyungsoo melihatnya, atau bagaimana dia merasa.

"Aku sadar aku mencintainya, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo berkata, suaranya kuat dan penuh, nada suara yang selalu dia hasilkan ketika bertekad tetapi nada suara yang sekarang terdengar berbeda di kuping Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan mulutnya menjadi kering. "Dan … Dan aku memberitahunya."

 _Apa?_

Mereka pacaran sejak Hari Valentine? Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidak pernah memberi tahunya?

Lebih parah, bagaimana bisa dia tidak pernah _menyadari_?

"… Dia menolak ku, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo melanjutkan, kali ini suara jatuh menjadi hampir bisikan. Baekhyun menatap lagi, kemudian hampir memukul dirinya sendiri ketika dia ingat mengapa awalnya Kyungsoo memintanya untuk masuk . _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan bahwa Kyungsoo ingin aku membantunya untuk_ _ **jadian**_ _dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan sesuatu yang seperti itu?_ Bakehyun mendesah, tapi kemudian dia ingat masalahnya di sini.

"Dia … menolakmu?" Bakehyun berkedip tak percaya. _Tidak mungkin._

"Dia bilang dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman." Kyungsoo membalas. "Teman yang sangat baik … Dan … Dan aku … Aku menghargai itu. Awalnya, aku … baik-baik saja dengan itu."

Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Tapi sekarang … itu tak lagi cukup." Kyungsoo menyisir rambut dengan tangannya, dan sekali ini Baekhyun benar-benar melihat betapa menariknya Kyungsoo. Ini lelaki yang Chanyeol suka. "… Aku … Semakin dia dekat denganku, semakin aku menginginkannya. Semakin menjauh dirinya dariku, semakin menyakitkan."

"Baekhyun, kau sahabatnya, dan kau juga teman ku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantuku." Kyungsoo berkata hampir pasrah. Di matanya, Baekhyun dapat melihat itu—melihat ilusi cinta yang membuat orang-orang tersihir.

" _Aku mencintainya, Baekhyun."_

Dirinya yang dulu akan berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Jauh dari cinta, jauh dari korban cinta.

"Tolong, tolong bantu aku, sebagai teman."

Tapi sekarang … dia ingin berlari jauh. Lari sejauh mungkin dari Kyungsoo, dari Cinta.

Dari Chanyeol.

"Tolong."

Apa yang dia lakukan?

"… Oke."

.

.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun meniggalkan kamar, dia berhenti sejenak di pintu. Dia mendengar para lelaki berteriak padanya, meninginkan atensi, menginginkan persetubuhan yang nikmat, tapi untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun mengabaikan mereka. Dia tidak _mood_ untuk memuaskan.

Sebagai gantinya dia menatap ke bawah pada tangannya, rasa bingung mengancam menelan layaknya lubang hitam.

Perasaa apa ini? Perasaan …. Di dalam hatinya, yang tak mau pergi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak banyak muncul untuk beberapa hari kemudian, dan sejujurnya itu merupakan istirahat untuk Chanyeol, yang ingin sebisa mungkin berada jauh dari teman sekamarnya.

Tetap, Chanyeol merasakan perasaan akan kehilangan di hatinya.

Dia ingin menyangkal perasaan itu, ingin jauh menyembunyikan perasaan, tapi sekarang dia lebih waspada akan dirinya sendiri dari biasanya, dan kali ini dia akan menggali setiap emosi dirinya dan menganalisis tepatnya apa itu.

Dia tidak ingin sembunyi lagi.

Tapi tak peduli betapa keras dia mencoba menguraikan perasaannya, tak ada yang dapat memberi tahu perasaan apa ini pada Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan jika dia menelepon Ibunya dia bertaruh Ibunya tidak akan bisa mengatakan padanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol yakin. Setiap sesi musik, Kyungsoo akan duduk dengannya dengan senyum-bentuk-hati, dan mereka akan menenggelamkan diri mereka ke dalam keheningan nyaman karena Kyungsoo bukanlah yang suka bicara dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki hal untuk dibicarakan. Kehadiran Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol nyaman, berlawanan dengan Baekhyun, yang sekarang secara konstan membuatnya merasa sadar dan gelisah.

Tapi, hal tersebut tidak menghentikan spekulasinya. Chanyeol menyadari bhawa akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo lebih banyak muncul dan Baehyun lebih banyak menghilang. Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar menghilang setiap ada Kyungsoo, terutama saat musik dan waktu makan. Itu gila.

Setelah lima hari tidak berbicara dengan Baekhyun, menghindari Baekhyun (dan dalam proses tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun juga menghindarinya), Chanyeol sadar itu tidak bekerja.

Dia masih tidak tahu apa ini.

 _Rencana B: Waktunya untuk menjadi jantan dan berbicara dengannya._

Mungkin … Mungkin Chanyeol rindu berbicara dengannya.

… Mungkin.

Mungkin … ini waktunya untuk berbicara dengannya lalgi.

… Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin karena telah lima hari, tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa lebih gugup dari biasanya.

Dia duduk di kasur, merasakan telapaknya berkeringat sehingga dia terus menerus mengelapnya di selimut. Kapan Baekhyun datang _kapan Baekhyun datang Kapan Baekhyun datang?_

Dia setengah berharap Baekhyun tidak datang sama sekali, jika dia harus menunggu dengan jantung di tenggorokan.

Tapi saat dia secara mental terbenam dalam melucuti kelopak dari bunga di pikiran, pintunya terbuka dan Baekhyun berjalan masuk.

Keheningan yang terbagi di antara mereka bertahan selama lima hari sehingga menjadi hampir normal. Chanyeol menemukan ketakutan pada hal tersebut. Dia tidak ingin mereka menjadi teman sekamar tanpa kata.

"Baek … hyun." Chanyeol memanggil hampir ragu sambil melihat bahu sempit Baekhyun menjadi kaku untuk sepersekian detik (atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasi?) sebelum dia membeku di tempat.

"Baekhyun …" Chanyeol mencoba lagi, sangat sadar akan betapa kencang jantungnya berpacu. _Damn damn_ _ **damn!**_

"Apa." Baekhyun membalas. Mungkin karena punggungnya menghadap Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol bersumpah Baekhyun terdengar terpaksa.

Chanyeol tahu dia akan kembali ke kebiasaan lama dengan mengatakan apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya, tapi dia tidak pedli. Saat ini, dia terlewat peduli karena yang diinginkan sekarang adalah berbicara lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dan dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk melakukannya.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?" _Maaf aku menghindari mu_. "Kau tidak berbicara padaku selama berhari-hari." Chanyeol menutup mulut tepat saat dia menelan tawa gugup yang hampir tumpah dari bibirnya. Baekhyun tidak membalas.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sadar? … Kau … kau bodoh kentara." _Hentikan sekarang, atau kau akan tertawa seperti maniak._

"…" Keheningan mengisi ruangan seperti teriakan bernada tinggi di kuping Chanyol. Lalu:

Kikikan kecil.

"Kau sendiri, _you little shit_." Suara Baekhyun rendah, dan Chanyeol mendeteksi sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu apa itu. Baekhyun berbalik, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima hari Chanyeol melihat matanya—mata lelah, gelapnya.

"Ap—"

"Sekaang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku, huh?" Baekhyun menyerang. Perasaan gelisah Chnayeol menghilang dan tiba-tiba dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Apa? Kaulah yang menyembunyikan sesuatu! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu sepanjang waktu!" Chanyeol balik menyerang dengan amarah. Yang dia rasakan sekarang hanyalah frustasi, karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat lelah dan dia selalu terlihat lelah dan Chanyeol lelah dengan itu. "Kau bahkan tidak memberi tahu ku bahwa kau secara rahasia menelepon Kris saat Natal—" Baekhyun menyerah, berbalik dan menuju pintu, membuka, kemudian membantingnya tertutup.

Chanyeol duduk di sana, tertegun.

.

.

.

.

 _Well_ , itu tidak berjalan sebaik yang dia harapkan.

Dan sekarang, dia kembali ke awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, setelah argumen panas mereka, Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun memasuki kamar dan berjalan langsung padanya.

"… Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, merasakan jantungnya berpacu (dan masih belum tahu reaksi kimia macam apa yang membuat ini), dan dia bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk mengatakan yang lain ketika Baekhyun turun ke bawah di hadapannya.

"Mengapa … kau tidak memilih untuk berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya, suara jauh lebih lembut dari yang dia ingat. Chanyeol berkedip, benar-benar kaget.

"Dia menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol. Masukkan itu di kepala mu. Dia menyukaimu. Kau menyukainya. Kau tidak mengerti?" Baekhyun menekan.

"Aku … Aku …" _Aku tidak menyukainya lagi_. Chanyeol ingin menyuarakannya, tapi bagaimana bisa, ketika Baekhyun melihatnya dengan mata itu?

"Mengapa kau sangat bodoh sepanjang waktu? Dia tidak hanya suka padamu … dia … dia …" Ada jeda singkat. Chanyeol menunggu, tak tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan selanjutnya. "Dia mencintaimu."

"…" Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata. Menagpa Baekhyun mengatakan itu, dari banyaknya orang? Baekhyun, yang bahkan jika bisa tidak akan menyentuh cinta? Yang bahkan tidak akan mengatakan kata terkutuk itu jika dia bisa menghindainya?

Mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba peduli pada hal ini?"

"Kami … berteman, Baek …" Chanyeol berkata, suara kasar dan tanpa paras muka jahat yang selalu dipasang kapan pun berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Kali ini, dia benar-benar bingung. "Hanya teman—"

"Mengapa kau sangat bodoh, Chanyeol? Apakah di otakmu tidak ada apa-apa?" Baekhyun semakin tak tenang, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa. "Mengapa kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau rasakan?" _Itu benar, itu benar …_

 _Tapi …_

"Masukkanlah ke kepala tebalmu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya untuk menyukai seseorang."

"Ha ha. Kau bahkan tidak dapat membedakan kiri dan kanan, menurutmu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kau tidak tahu aku, bagiamana kau—"

"Oh, aku _tahu_ kau, Yeol. Bahkan jika kau tidak mau. Mengenal kau, kemungkinan kau bahkan tidak tahu perbedaan antara benci dan cinta."

"Oh benarkah?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk melakukannya. "Kalau begitu mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa itu cinta?"

Keheningan.

Awalnya, Chanyeol tidak berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukannya. Faktanya, dia setengah berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan berdiri dan berjalan keluar lagi dari sini, seperti terakhir kali. Tapi justru, Baekhyun menatap ke kosongan, pikirannya tiba-tiba menjauh.

Chanyeol sudah menyesal mengatakannya.

"Dengar, kau tidak—"

"Cinta itu … ketika kau bersamanya kau akan merasa senang." Baekhyun mulai, suara mendadak lembut lagi. Mengapa, mengapa dia mengatakan itu. Sekarang dia membawa Baekhyun kembali ke masa lalu menyakitkan, entah apa itu.

"Itu ketika kau memikirkannya sepanjang hari dan sepanjang malam, ketika kau akan menghabiskan seluruh jam tidur untuk berbicara padanya dan kau tidak akan pernah merasa lelah. Itu ketika kau melihat mereka bahagia, dan kau bahagia. Itu ketika kau terbagi antara ingin dia bahagia, tapi ingin dia denganmu dan bahagia. Itu ketika kau dengannya dan kau harus menahan diri sepanjang waktu, karena dia sangat tak tertahankan. Dia sakit, kau sakit, dia bahagia, kau bahagia …"

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya sakit. Mengapa dia merasa seperti sesak ketika melihat pandangan menjauh Baekhyun?

(Pandangan sedihnya?)

"Itu ketika kau pikir … ketika kau pikir kau sangat mencintainya sehingga dia pantas mendapatkan apa pun dan kau harus membuatnya bahagia. Itu ketika kau pergi tidur setiap malam, berdoa dan berdoa agar dia bahagia … berdoa kau akan tetap bersamanya selamanya. Itu ketika kau melihatnya sakit, dan kau lebih sakit karena kau tidak dapat melakukan apa pun untuk membantunya. Itu ketika kau ingin melindunginya dengan seluruh dirimu, dan lebih baik mengambil semua rasa sakit itu sehingga dia dapat hidup dengan kehidupan bebas-rasa-sakit. Cinta itu mengorbankan semua yang kau miliki sehingga dia dapat memiliki sesuatu. Itu … itu …" Tangan Baekhyun bergetar, dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, dan Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun tidak dapat keluar dari mimpi buruk berulangnya. Cinta terpelintir di mata yang tak henti menghantuinya.

"Baekhyun …" Chanyeol memanggil, tapi Baekhyun seperti tidak mendengar. Chanyeol sesak. Dia sulit bernafas. Apa yang terkadi? Panik, Chanyeol menjangkau dan memegang tangan gemetarnya. "Baekhyun! Sadarlah!" Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau merasakannya? Pada Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya, suara kembali menjadi dirinya yang kuat, seakan itu tidak terjadi sama sekali. Mengapa, mengapa kau selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu?

"…. Ti—"

"Jangan beri tahu aku." Baekhyun berdiri di kaki goyahnya. " _Fuck_ , jangan beri tahu aku. Pacaranlah dengan Do Kyungsoo. Kalian sangat cocok." Kemudian dia bergegas lagi ke luar, entah mengapa masih terlihat elegan saat melakukannya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo. Dia merasakan jantungnya mengerut sakit.

Mengapa? Mengapa kau selalu menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini?

Mengapa kau tidak melepaskan semuanya saja?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo itu temannya. Teman macam apa dia jika hanya mengatakan Chanyeol untuk pacara dengan Kyungsoo, dan tidak melakukan apa pun mengenai itu, tidak mencoba untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol akan apa pun?

Baekhyun tertawa.

Teman nan buruklah dirinya.

Tangannya bergetar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyukai Kyungsoo ... Sepertinya sekarang mustahil bagi Chanyeol.

Dia tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. sama sekali.

Tak peduli apa yang Baekhyun katakan, Chanyeol tahu itu. Dia tidak merasa seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. dia sudah merasakannya sebelumnya, ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan dan mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Itu terasa sangat aneh, sangat tidak pada tempatnya.

" _Kalian sempurna untuk satu sama lain."_

Mungkin kesempurnaan seharusnya terasa salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta? Ha.

Omong kosong sekali.

Ilusi, itulah cinta. Sebuah ilusi yang terus menghantuimu bertahun-tahun kemudian, mimpi buruk yang datang kembali dan mendekapmu dalam lengan berdurinya.

Cinta.

Sakit tiada akhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun datang dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Dia tahu ke tujuhbelas akan datang, dia dapat _merasakan_ -nya, tapi dia sedikit khawatir.

Bagaimana seharusnya dia mengajak Baekhyun pergi, ketika hubungan mereka seperti ini? Selalu di ujung tebing, siap untuk menerjunkan keduanya dalam air dalam tanpa akhir?

Apakah Baekhyun mendorong jauh dirinya?

Mengapa Baekhyun mendorong jauh dirinya?

Mengapa Baekhyun selalu, selalu mendorong jauh dirinya?

Dia tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tapi setidaknya dia tahu teman sekamarnya itu tidak bersetubuh sana-sini lagi, seperti yang dia lakukan ketika merasa _moody_. Kali ini, sebagai gantinya, dia sepertinya mengabaikan kehadiran semua orang, secara konstan dia dunia kecilnya.

Chanyeol harus mengatakan dia terlewat lega ketika Kris meng- _u_ _p_ _date_ _-_ nya dengan berita terbaru Universitas Pop, bahwa popularitas Baekhyun sebagai _slut_ menurun. _Damn_ , dia cukup senang untuk melompat-lompat seharian!

Tapi entah mengapa, popularitasnya secara umum meningkat. Kali ini, komentar semacam 'Aw Baekhyun berada di dunia kecilnya akhir-akhir ini, sangat imut', atau 'Aku menemukan sisi dingin baru darinya ini sangat seksi dan _fuckable_ , membuatku semakin ingin mengejarnya', atau 'Aku tak pernah tahu Baekhyun memiliki sisi _dreamy_. Itu menggemaskan!'. _**What the fuck**_ _? Tidakkah kalian mengerti,_ _ **people**_ _? Byun Baekhyun tidak menginginkan kalian, luapakanlah saja dia._

Tapi semua ini tetap di dalam keppala saat Kris melihat berita dengannya.

Kris yang semakin dekat dengan Joonmyun tidaklah membantu, akhir-akhir ini terus menerus dengannya. saat waktu makan, dan saat bukan waktu makan, saat waktu luang … Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Kris tanpa joonmyun, kecuali ketika Kris dan Chanyeol _hang out_ berdua.

Saat Kris berbicara mengenai Joonmyun pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol melayang pergipada Baekhyun, bertanya-tanya apa yang BAekhyun pikirkan sampai sangat menyibukkannya, berharap dia makan tiga kali sehari, dan berharap dia tidur di suatu tempat yang nyaman ketika dia tidak ingin kembali ke kamar mereka untuk tinggal.

Itu otomatis, dan telah menempati kebanyakan otak Chanyeol untuk waktu yang sangat lama sampai hal tersebut normal sekarang.

Di pikiran, semuanya _Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita jalan besok?" Chen bertanya dengan kasual, tapi dia tahu itu tidak sama sekali. Minseok tertawa, tersenyum sangat cerah di mata Chen, kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Maaf, aku ada kencan dengan Lu Han." _Lagi-lagi seperti itu, membi_ _c_ _arakan Lu Han._

" _Well_ … Sampai jumpa di Kimia selanjutnya kalau begitu."

"Ya. Dah." Minseok berjalan keluar, dan Chen tidak bisa untuk tidak mengaggumi bagaimana taksirannya berjalan—selalu dengan sangat elok, seperti dia model atau semacamnya.

Chen merasa sedikit frustasi—sepertinya bahkan setelah setengah tahun semakin dekat, mereka masih pada tingkat teman, tidak lebih. Chen telah mencoba semuanya, dari secara konstan mengajak keluar untuk kencan kopi sampai menawarkan untuk membantu Minseok menyanyi, dan tetap Minseok selalu sangat jauh.

Sebenarnya apa yang menghalangi mereka?

Kemudian dia sadar.

" … _Maaf, aku akan bertemu dengan Lu Han."_

" _Maaf_ _ **man**_ _, tapi aku ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan dengan Lu Han …"_

" _Aku berjanji pada Lu Han bahwa kami akan bermain sepak bola … Dia telah lama sekali mengomel …"_

" _Aku harus membantu Lu Han dengan Bahasa Koreanya …"_

" _Lu Han menjanjikanku membeli tiga cangkir kopi minggu ini …"_

" _Aku arus pergi ke kamar Lu Han …"_

" _Lu Han …"_

" _Lu Han …"_

" _Lu Han …"_

Lu Han.

 _Damn_ , selama ini _Lu Han_ yang menjadi penghalang? Chen seharusnya sadar!

Itu bukan seperti dia tak pernah menyadari cara _Lu Han_ melihat Minseok, seperti dia itu _puppy_ sedang jatuh cinta atau semacamnya! Semua orang dapat melihat itu, dan semua orang selalu menggoda Lu Han mengenai itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir …

Dapatkah mereka?

Dapatkah mereka berpacaran?

 _Itu sebuah kemungkinan …_

 _Fuck fuck_ _ **fuck**_! Chen ingin menarik keluar otaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa ini terjadi?" Chen melolong dramatis sambil membantingkan kepalan tangan dengan setengah hati di meja saat Musik. Bakehyun menatap ke kejauhan untuk sesaat.

"Hei, kau mendengarakan tidak?" Chen pulih dari tantrum kekanakannya dan menaikan alis pada sahabatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Dia bertanya sedikit sarkastik dan bercanda, tapi di dalam dia sangat peduli. Baekhyun tidak membalas selama sedetik, selama beberapa detik, selama beberapa sepuluh detik …

"Halo?" Chen berkedip sambil sedikit bersandar maju pada Baekhyun, sebelum melambaikan tangan di hadapannya. Chen melihat sesuatu bergeser di mata Baekhyun sebelum dia tersentak kembali ke kenyataan. Alasan mengapa Chen dapat melihat perubahan itu karena Baekhyun biasanya tidak melamun sebanyak itu. Kecuali pada ke-17.

Tapi Chen 1000% yakin ke-17 bukanlah hari ini.

"… Ya?" Baekhyun merespon, sedikit linglung.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Chen bertanya lagi, meliukkan alis untuk membuatnya menjadi suka ria, tapi di dalam dia putus asa untuk tahu. Putus asa untuk tahu apakah dia dapat membantu.

Awalnya Baehyun tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan keheningan yang teregang itu hampir seperti sinar harapan bagi Chen, yang menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk akhirnya mendapatan sebuah intipan dari pikiran Baekhyun.

Tapi ketika Bakehyun berbicara, Chen hancur.

"Bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun membalas sedikit pelan, kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman kecil. "Hanya ceritamu sangat membosankan hingga aku hampir tertidur tadi. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Biasanya Chen akan tersinggung pada hinaan itu dan memukul atau menepak atau semacamnya, tapi sekarang dia tersinggung karena Bakehyun telah menolaknya. Lagi.

"…" Mendesah, Chen mengeluarkan renngutan besar. " _C'mon_ , tadi aku menceritakan cerita cintaku!" _Jika dia bisa berakting, maka aku juga bisa._

.

.

.

.

"Kemudian dia terus tentang Lu Han, selalu Lu Han, Lu Han, Lu Han …" Chen mengeluarkan desahan. Mungkin di luar, dia menjadi sedikit terlewat dramatis dengan cara yang secara bercanda lucu, tapi di dalam ada semacam keseriusan yang menggantung di jantung dan tak ingin pergi akan spekulasi Minseok dan Lu Han berpacaran. Itu bukanlah perasaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilebih-lebihkan di buku, tapi semacam perasaan berat yang membuatmu diam, menarikmu ke bawah, dan tak akan pergi.

Saat itu juga, suara familiar melayang menghampiri dan Chen melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo datang menuju arah mereka. Dia fokus pada pandangan mata lebar besar Kyungsoo melihatnya, jadi dia tidak melihat Chanyeol tersandung pada kata-kata ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menoleh dari Chanyeol.

"… Hei _guys_ …" Chanyeol berkata sedikit canggung ketika mereka menghampiri dua orang lainnnya. Kyungsoo menatap keras Chen, yang mencoba dengan terbaik untuk tidak tertawa gugup. Dia meminum kopi Kyungsoo semalam.

"… Haha, aku bisa jelaskan …" Chen berkata, dan Kyungsoo masih menatapnya, wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tidak menampakaan petunjuk akan perasaannya. Kemudian dia melangkah maju. Chen terlalu sibuk dengan mencoba menghindari Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dalam membunuh Chen sehingga tidak melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mencuri lirik pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya terus mengabaikannya seperti dia tidak ada.

Kemudian ketika Chen merasakan lengan melilit di lengannya, dia merasakan beban dunia diangkat dari bahu.

"Ayo cari Minseok-hyung?" Baekhyun bekicau dengan lantang, kemudian mulai menyeret Chen menuju sisi lain ruangan, di mana Minseok berada, sekali lagi, dengan Lu Han.

Bagaimana pun, Chen lega, karena ketika dia merasakan pandangan mematikan seperti seribu belati menusuk punggungnya, dia tahu dia telah lolos dari itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun setangah hati meninggalkan Chen dengan Minseok sambil dia menipu Lu Han untuk berpikir ada orang bermain sepak bola di lapangan, yang meyakinkan Lu Han untuk segera berdiri dan bergegas pergi (karena ketua Musik tidak ada di sini hari ini, jadi hanya sekedar _hang-out_ kasual untuk para musisi).

Dia duduk di sana, terbagi antara melihat Chen dan Minseok dan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dia tahu seharusnya dia melihat sahabatnya, tapi pandangannya entah mengapa berbalik pada teman sekamar bodoh dan mantan teman sekamar menggemaskannya. Ada rasa gatal kusam dihati yang tak mau pergi. Dia mengabaikannya dan mendorong ke bawah dalam lautan meningkat akan emosi.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan wajah terpelintir jelek miliknya itu sambil menunjuk sesuatu di tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mengulurkannya untuk memeriksanya sendiri. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melihat dengan ekspresi yang tak akan pernah Baekhyun mengerti, dan tetap dapat benar-benar mengempatikannya.

Mungkin seperti ini lebih baik.

.

ooo

.

Again!


	30. Kali Kedua

The Faults in Byun Baekhyun

Author: blehmeh

Translator: berryinlove

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik blehmeh berry hanya menerjemahkan

Original Link: (spasi ganti titik) asianfanfics com/story/view/833300/the-faults-in-byun-baekhyun-angst-romcom-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-sliceeoflife/18

Cast: Chanyeol; Baekhyun; EXO's member; Other

Pairing: Chanbaek; Other

Genre: Romcom; Angst; Slice of Life

Rate: M

Warning: BL; banyak umpatan-umpatan dan _sex talk_

Note: Do not copy or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

030917

.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai membencinya.

Penghindaran ini, pengabaian ini ...

Berpura-pura ... satu sama lain tidak ada ini.

Ini bodoh. Ini melelahkan.

Waktunya untuk Chanyeol menghentikan pengejaran Tom and Jerry ini. Waktunya dia membawa sebuah akhir untuk permainan tanpa akhir dan tanpa titik ini.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita butuh bicara." Chanyeol berkata ketika Baekhyun datang kembali dari entah apa yang dia lakukan. Dia benci ketika yang lebih kecil tidak melihatnya, dan itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Baekhyun bertingkah seperti tidak mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Baek—" Chanyeol mulai, tapi yang lebih kecil terus melakukan apa yang dia lakukan, seakan Chanyeol tidak ada sama sekali.

"Baekhyun, Baek, Byun Baek, B.B, Bae, Baekhyunnie, Baekhyun-ah, Baekkie, Baek-a-Pie, B- ..." Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata aneh.

"... Kau memanggilku apa?"

"... ..." Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, dan mendadak tidak ingat apa pun yang telah dikatakan beberapa detik yang lalu. "..."

"Jangan lagi panggil aku itu." Baekhyun berkata pelan, kemudian berbalik dan melakukan urusannya lagi.

"Apa? Aku baru saja memanggilmu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, bingung. Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol bertertiak tepat saat yang lebih kecil mengambil bukunya, menaruh kacamata di ujung hidung, dan bersiap untuk berjalan ke luar pintu. Panik, Chanyeol bergegas maju tepat saat Baekhyun mulai membukanya, dan dia membanting tutup pintu itu. Kemudian melangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun, tapi setiap dia mengambil langkah ke depan, Baekhyun dengan insting mengambil satu langkah ke belakang sampai terpaksa berada di lemarinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun ..." Suara Chanyeol merendah sekarang, serak sambil perlahan menyandarkan lengannya di kayu lemari, menjaga Baekhyun di antara lengannya, menjebak Baekhyun di ruang personalnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa bernafas.

Baekhyun sangat dekat, dan mendadak jantungnya berteriak dan tangannya menjadi berkeringat dan dia merasa sangat _sesak nafas_ , dan tetap Baekhyun berdiri di sana seperti ini adalah hari normal lainnya. Kecuali kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam berhari-hari, dia mendongak kaget akan keintiman mendadak mereka, mata sesaat lebar dan lugu.

Baekhyun sangat dekat, dan Chanyeol ... Chanyeol ...

Chanyeol ingin menciumnya.

"Aku ... harus memberi tahumu sesuatu ..." Chanyeol sebagai gantinya berkata, menelan hasratnya sambil mencoba fokus pada Baekhyun, yang sesaat brtatapan kosong. "Lagipula kau tidak bisa kabur—"

 _Bam!_

Chanyeol merasakan sakit membutakan _di bawah sana_ , dan sebelum sadar dia tumbang ke lantai, mencengkram buah zakarnya dan meringkuk sakit. Meskipun di tengah kesakitan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun baru saja menandang kunci pahanya dengan lutut. Dalam hidup, dia belum pernah merasakan sesuatu sangat sakit membutakan, sampai dia merasa dirinya akan pingsan. _Jadi beginilah rasanya pemain sepak bola profesional ketika bola kena di sana ..._

"Baekhyun ... _you little fuck_ , kau ..." Chanyeol terkesiap, membuka dan menutup matanya dan melihat sedikit akan Baekhyun berdiri di atasnya, kemudian melihat Baekhyun bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu! ... Kau bajingan, kau bahkan ... tak akan mendengarku?" Chanyeol berseru tepat saat pintu terbuka. Chanyeol menutup erat matanya sambil mencoba bangun dari lantai bodoh itu, tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun meninggalkannya dan membanting tutup pintu, tapi dia merasakan jantungnya tenggelam ketika pintunya memang terbanting-tutup.

 _ **Fuck fuck fuck**_. Chanyeol berpikir saat dia tertinggal sendiri di kamar. Dia hampir sekali menangis frustasi. _Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak_ ... dia merasakan air mata sudah menghampiri sudut matanya. _**Damn damn damn damn damn damn**_... Dia lebih baik mengubur dirinya sendiri di tanah daripada menangis karena bajingan seperti Byun Baekhyun.

"... Kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara kecil bergumam, dan saat Chanyeol membuka mata kaget, dia melihat Baekhyun bersandar di pintu tertutup. Dia melihat Baekhyun membungkuk dan merasakan tangan memegang lengannya, membantu menariknya ke atas. Aroma stroberi dan madu berhembus di hidungnya, dan entah mengapa itu membuat sakit hampir tak tertahankan itu menghilang sesaat. Rasa bersalah terbukti dalam kernyitnya saat dia menarik Chanyeol ke kasurnya.

 _Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja aku menghabiskan lebih dari dua minggu tidak berbicara dengan teman sekamar ku apakah kau pikir aku baik-baik saja dan juga_ _ **fuck you fuck you**_ _karena menendangku di sana kemudian bertanya padaku tentang hal itu dan_ _ **fuck you**_ _kebanyakan karena kau aku harus merasakan semua emosi aneh ini dan aku tidak seharusnya peduli tapi tetap ini adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ku mengerti dan semua ini karena kau—_

"... Ya." Chanyeol membalas saat Baekhyun mendorongnya pelan ke kasur, menopangnya di bantal. Aroma Baekhyun lebih kuat di kasurnya. Itu tidak membantu, dan tetap hal tersebut membawa perasaan menenangkan di hati Chanyeol.

"Karena telah melakukan itu ... ... ..." Suara Baekhyun melemah. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kapan Baekhyun menjadi sangat diam. Suaranya halus, seperti suara ombak tenang, seperti ketenangan sebelum badai, banyak sekali menyembunyikan tapi tetap tidak menyimpan apa pun di lapisannya. "...Maaf."

"..." Baekhyun terdengar seperti anak anjing sakit hati meskipun nada suaranya tidak menunjukan itu, dan entah mengapa Chanyeol dapat mengenalinya karena ... karena dia hanya tahu saja. Terkadang ia hanya tahu saja apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, bahkan ketika tak ada yang bisa.

"Pergi ke meja mu." Chanyeol berkata, suara sedikit sesak nafas. Baekhyun melakukannya, jarang se-nurut ini. "Ambil Chan." Baekhyun melakukannya. "Kembali." Baekhyun melakukannya. Keheningan melimpahi mereka, tapi Baekhyun tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, dan dia memeluknya lebih erat di dada.

Mengapa Chanyeol menghiburnya? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang dihibur? Bagaimana pun juga, buah zakarnya telah dihantam oleh lutut yang benar-benar tulang.

"Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berkata, dan Baekhyun langsung kaku pada nama itu. "Aku ... tidak menyukai Do Kyungsoo."

"..." Baekhyun meremas Chan lebih erat pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekek dalam hati dan berpikir: _imut_.

"Aku tidak menyukainya lagi. Dulunya iya, tapi tidak lagi."

Keheningan.

"Jadi hentikan permainan berlari pergi ini. Tak peduli bagaimana Kyungsoo berpikir kau mungkin menghalangi kami, atau kau berpikir kau mungkin menghalangi kami, kau tidak. Berhenti mencoba menjadi teman sempurna yang ingin membantu teman baikmu. Kyungsoo berjanji padaku dia ingin kami tetap berteman." Keheningan.

"Pokoknya berhenti sekarang. Berhenti berlari pergi dariku. Aku tidak bisa menyukai Kyungsoo lagi, tak peduli betap keras aku mencoba, aku tahu saja aku tidak menyukai dirinya lagi." Chanyeol mendeklarasi. "Sejujurnya aku tidak merasa seperti itu padanya."

Mungkin itu dikarenakan kepercayan diri yang bersinar saat dia berbicara, bertentangan dengan keraguan biasanya yang secara konstan memasuki nada bicara Chanyeol dalam pertarungan. Aneh, karena Chanyeol yang percaya diri yang Baekhyun tahu ini adalah Chanyeol yang melihatya di mata setiap waktu lainnya, mata yang terlihat seperti meluap dengan banyak sekali ketulusan, dan mengatakan semua kata-kata dapat dipercaya lainnya. Dan itu dapat dipercaya karena Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya.

"Oke."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun, Baekhyun benar-benar, benar-benar mempercayai seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Myeonnie ..." Kris mulai dengan suara mabuk cinta sambil mengambil sayuran miliknya dan menaruhnya di piring joonmyun. "Kau harus makan dengan yang lebih sehat." Joonmyun mengabaikannya, tapi pada akhirnya mengambil potongan sayur itu dengan sumpit dan menaruhnya di mulut. Aksi itu sendiri saja membuat Kris tersenyum seperti maniak. Itu sangat _laughable_ bagi Chen, yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"Oh, jangan ge-er, Kris." Kata Chen datar. "Dia hanya bertahan menghadapimu." Kris mengirimkan sebuah delikan padanya.

"Kau sendiri, Chen." Kris memutar mata, tapi ketika berbalik ke Joonmyun, wajahnya rileks menjadi ekspresi mabuk cinta lagi. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat terjadinya perkembanganmu dengan Minseok."

Chen berasap sambil mengambil tulang dan melemparnya ke arah Kris. Untungnya, tulang itu berlayar di atas kuping Kris saja dan sedikit tak kena. Yang lebih tua kalap sebelum menatap Chen dengan mata lebar.

"Bisa tidak bertengkar tidak?" Jongin berseru, takut akan kesehatannya sendiri karena dia duduk di sebelah Chen. Kris pada akhirnya duduk.

"Joon-hyung, bisa kontrol lelaki mu tidak?" Jongin merengek, tapi Joonmyun tidak mengatakan apa pun sambil melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Kris terlihat puas dengan julukan itu.

"Setidaknya Minseok menjawabku ..." Chen bergumam.

"Setidaknya Joonmyun tidak menolak ku ..." Kris balas bergumam. Tepat saat itu, Kyungsoo membawa nampan makanannya menuju meja dan duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Hai." Dia menyapa. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin mengerang dan mengerahakn seluruh kekuatannya untuk tidak menaruh wajah di tangan. "Aku merasakan bencana akan datang ..."

"Huh?"

"Dalam tiga ... dua ... satu."

"APA KAU BARU SAJA MELEMPAR TIMUN PADAKU?!" Suara Baekhyun memotong suara semua orang. Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun balapan untuk tiba di sana, nampan mereka terhuyung tidak stabil di tangan.

"BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU MELAKUKANNYA?" Chanyeol balik berseru. "TERAKHIR KALI KU CEK, ADA TIMUN DI BAWAH BANTALMU." Kemudian tawanya penuh kemenangan, iblis, dan lantang. Baekhyun menajamkan mata sambil menaruh nampannya di ujung meja panjang mereka, dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau tidak ..." Suara Bakehyun pelan, rendah dan tentunya _bahaya_. Kris dan Chen langsung menghentikan argumen mereka, menolehkan kepala dengan kaku untuk melihat Baekhyun, yang berasap. Senyuman Chanyeol telah lepas.

"... Tiga hari ... Tiga _**fucking**_ hari ..."Baekhyun melanjutkan, suara hampir bisikan, tapi seluruh kafeteria hening. Orang-orang tahu Baekhyun, dan orang-orang tahu kemarahan Baekhyun ketika dia berbicara seperti itu. Chanyeol terlihat menelan ludah, perlahan mengambil langkah mundur. "... mencium _**shit**_ itu .. di hidungku ..." Chanyeol tahu inilah dia, berbalik dan mulai berlari pergi.

"KAU MATI!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil mulai berlari mengejarnya. Chanyeol tahu dia mengejar. Untungnya dia memiliki kaki panjang dan itu memberikan keuntungan. Ketidak untungannya adalah kurangnya stamina.

"Ku bilang juga apa." Jongin mendesah sambil mendengar dentaman dari sisi lain kafeteria. Orang-orang sudah melihat, kebanyakan bersorak pada Baekhyun karena popularitasnya, yang lain pada Chanyeol hanya karena menyeimbangkan benda-benda. Kyungsoo menepuk Jongin dengan simpatik.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita di sini?" Chen memutarbalikkan kepala dan berbisik pada Kris, yang berdiri di sampingnya dalam diam. Dia menggeleng kepala, sama bingungnya dengan Chen.

Ke duabelasnya berdiri di dalam kantor rektor, di depan rektor, yang melihat duabelas orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan menilai.

"Anak-anak, aku tahu ini kuliah dan kalian hanya ingin bersenang-senang dan sebagainya ..." Dia mulai, mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendelik matikan satu sama lain. "... Tapi apa perlu untuk menyampahi seluruh kafeteria?"

"Ya." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkata pada waktu yang sama. Yi Xing berdri di sana sedikit melamun, Joonmyun sedikit gugup dan Kyungsoo tahu dia tak ada urusan dalam hal ini tapi tetap saja diseret ke dalamnya.

Rektor itu mendesah.

"Aku mendapatkan banyak sekali komplain dari murid-murid lainnya, bahwa ... sejak kalian berduabelas bersama, tak ada hal baik yang terjadi. Tak ada. Mereka merasa tak aman berada di dekat kalian, dan jika belum sdar, akhir-akhir ini mereka menghindari duduk di dekat meja kalian." Keheningan mengisi seluruh ruangan. _Terus kenapa?_ Chen ingin bertanya, kebanyakan karena penasaran akan mengapa hal tersebut ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

"Beberapa mengatakan mereka telah dicuri makananya oleh kalian, atau makanan tanpa sengaja terlempar pada mereka, atau menjadi target dari beberapa delikan kalian, dan lain lain ..." Rektor itu dengan terang-terangan melihat Kris, Tao, dan Sehun.

"Dan sekarang kalian telah menghancurkan _keseluruhan_ sebuah meja ..." Rektor itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang terlihat tidak tertarik padanya. Sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk melingkarkan lengannya untuk mencubit lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Jongin untuk menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan menjewer kupingnya. "... Secara resmi hal tersebut tak terkendali."

"Aku tinggal membayarnya saja. _Big deal_." Baekhyun berkata, suara sedikit dipaksa ketika merasakan sakit dari cubitan di lengan dan melihat senyuman tertahan Chanyeol. Jongin mendesah dalam hati. Rektor itu mendesah ke luar.

"Kau tidak bisa membayarnya terus, Tuan Byun. Aku harap kau sudah mengetahui itu."

"Siapa peduli? Itu hanya sebuah meja kecil—"

"Biar ku beri tahu langsung, Baekhyun." Nada suara nan mendadak tajam rektor itu menghentikan Baekhyun, dan dia berbalik pada orang tua itu dengan penasaran. "Aku tidak peduli apa kau memilki uang untuk membeli seluruh sekolah ini atau tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengganti setiap benda yang kau hancurkan. Rektor memiliki lebih banyak hal untuk dilakukan daripada itu, seperti kau yang punya lebih banyak hal daripada main kejar-kejaran dengan pacarmu." Dia mengejek. Tiba-tiba keheningan ruang itu menjadi torehan. Kebanyakan dari mereka menahan nafas.

"Dengar, Pak Rektor, aku mengerti kau memiliki pikiran itu dari—"

"Pak, aku dapat melihat kefrustasian mu tapi mengapa pula kau—"

"Diam." Rektor itu mengeluarkan tangan. " _You know what_? Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua sekamar sampai kalian dapat bekerjasama. Dan jika itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, maka kalian akan bersama selamanya. Mengerti?" Keheningan. "Sekarang, kalian semua dilarang makan di dalam kafeteria. Kalian semua. Kalian bisa mengambil makanan dari sana, tapi setelahnya, kalian harus enyah dan menemukan tempat lain untuk nongkrong. Mengerti?" Hening.

"Enyah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ke-17 kedua sejak janji Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau akan menghabiskan waktu hari ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sedikit main-main, kali ini bibirnya lebih banyak tersenyum dibanding biasanya pada hari di bulan ini. Itu bagus. Dia _moving on_. Chanyeol memutar mata, tapi tersenyum nakal, alis terngakat menantang.

"Bagaimana dengan film horor?"

.

.

.

.

" _Shit shit shit shit_ ..." Chanyeol berbisik tepat saat teriakan menggema berbunyi di seisi teater. Dia berpegang teguh pada _arm rest_ yang menyambungkan kedua bangku mereka bersama, dan walaupun tak banyak orang di dalam, Chanyeol masih ingat untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara dengan keras. Tapi _damn,_ film ini sangat menakutkan!

"Diamlah." Baekhyun mendesis, bergeser menjauh dari fakta bahwa Chanyeol menempati hampir setengah tempat duduknya karena takut. "Tonton saja filmnya."

"Lagipula siapa yang memilih film ini?" Chanyeol komplain pelan-pelan, tahu kemungkinan dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. " _Fucking_ _idiot can go fuck himself_."

"..."

"..."

"... Kesalahan terburuk hidupku." Chanyeol bergumam, membenamkan wajahnya di lengan saat Baekhyun melihat layar besar tepat saat teriakan lainnya mengguncang Chanyeol keluar dari kulit. Yang lebih kecil mengeluarkan seringai kecil penuh kemenangan.

"Tebak siapa yang tidak tidur malam ini ..." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Chanyeol hanya ingin dia diam. Tapi itu tadi, dia tidak ingin, karena jika Baekhyun berhenti bicara, maka tak akan ada hal lain untuk mengalihkan Chanyeol.

"Tebak siapa yang ada ujian besok ..."

 _ **Oh Shit**_ _._

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kesiap kecil ketika mendengar musik mengerikan meraung dari pengeras suara di atasnya, kemudian tawa manik dari pembunuh, dan dia berpegang teguh pada _arm rest_. Sikutnya mengenai sikut Baekhyun, tapi pada saat itu dia tidak peduli, karena dia hanya ingin selesai dengan ini. Dia tidak percaya dia ingin melakukan ini dalam harapan untuk membuat Baekhyun takut, tapi pada akhirnya _dia_ -lah yang takut.

Ada keheningan di teater. Chanyeol dapat mendengar nafas perempuan itu sama dengan nafasnya.

Kemudian, suara biola bergeret dan Chanyeol dapat menggambarkan lelaki itu dengan seringai mengerikannya sambil berjalan mendekat dan mendekat dan mendekat—

Baekhyun terkekek.

Chanyeol memerah dan menggigit bibir sebelum mengintip dari lengannya, hanya untuk menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia bukan pengecut dan bahwa dia mampu memberikan setidaknya satu tatapan. Ide buruk. Ternyata ketika dia melihat, potret dekat dari wajah lelaki itu menempati layar besar, satu mata merah dan yang lainnya berlubang. Chanyeol langsung terlonjak dan bersembunyi kembali di _arm rest_ , kali ini tidak peduli bahkan jika Baekhyun menertawai dan mengejeknya esok (atau selama sisa hidupnya). Dia tidak akan meresikokan hidupnya dengan melihat lagi.

Tapi bukannya mengejek dan memanggilnya penakut, Baekhyun mendekat tanpa kata, dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak akan menyadarinya jika bukan karena jari Baekhyun yang mengenai jarinya. Kaget, Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, melupakan teror yang telah mengontrol seluruh pergerakan dirinya sebelumnya. Kali ini, jantugnya berpacu bukan karena pembunuh di dalam film, tapi karena Baekhyun perlahan membuka jari-jarinya dari kepalan sebelum dengan lembut memegang tangan Chanyeol.

 _ **What the**_...

"Diamlah, bayi." Baekhyun berbisik padanya, dan meskipun itu sebuah ejekan, Chanyeol tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Faktanya, Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya itu aneh dan berbeda dan sangat aneh, karena Baekhyun tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berani pada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?

Apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan untuk membuat Baekhyun seperti ini?

Apakah Baekhyun ... akhirnya menerima Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar musuh, lebih dari sekedar masa lalu?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Ini aneh, gila, asing, dan tetap memberikan perasaan akan harap di hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai melihatnya bukan sebagai Joo-hyung, lelaki misterius yang entah bagaimana menghancurkan persepsi Baekhyun akan dunia. Baekhyun mulai terbuka padanya, mulai melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang individual ... Baekhyun ... apakah Baekhyun mulai _percaya_ padanya?

Mengapa pula Chanyeol peduli?

Kemudian Chanyeol sadar. Itu dia. _Karena_ dia peduli pada Baekhyun, itulah mengapa dia sangat bahagia dan senang ketika Baekhyun baik padanya, ketika ada petunjuk apa pun yang menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari masa lalu.

Dia peduli.

Byun Baekhyun. Candaan macam apa. Dia biasanya sangat membenci Baekhyun, sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, tapi sekarang dia peduli pada Baekhyun.

Itu berarti Chanyeol bukan hanya berhenti membenci, tapi juga mulai melihatnya lebih dari teman sekamar?

Mungkin ... mungkin ...

... Sebagai teman?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau masih gemetar?" Baekhyun melihatnya dengan ekspresi menilai di wajah saat Chanyeol tersandung keluar dari bioskop dengan kaki goyah.

"Aku tak pernah ... tahu bahwa filmnya sangat ... menakutkan ..." Chanyeol terengah, bahkan tidak peduli lagi untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Hancurlah harga dirinya—dia hanya berharap akan mendapatkan tidur nan baik!

"Sudah malam sekali sekarang ..." Baekhyun berkata sambil melihat jam—12:45 malam. Chanyeol memutar mata dan mendengus.

"Kata kau, yang pulang jam tiga atau empat pagi."

"Tidak malam untukku." Baekhyun balas menyerang. "Sudah malam untuk mu, kau Bayi Besar."

"Diam! Tidak!" Chanyeol membalas panas, hinaan Baekhyun sesaat menyeimbangkan kakinya sambil dia mulai berjalan perlahan keluar.

"Kalau begitu adakah hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"... ... ..." Chanyeol melihat sekeliling tepat saat diterpa angin malam nan dingin. Setidaknya anginnya tidak terlalu dingin lagi. "... Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang." Baekhyun membalas sebelum berjalan pergi dengan angkuh. Chanyeol menganga pada punggung mungil Baekhyun sebelum berlari mengikutinya.

"Setidaknya tunggu aku! Brengsek!" Dia berseru. Baekhyun menangkap itu sebagai sebuah tanda, dan Chanyeol _bersumpah_ dia melihat wajah Baekhyun tertarik menjadi seringai sebelum yang lebih kecil mulai berlari kecil kembali ke kampus.

" _ASSHOLE_!" Chanyeol berteriak sebelum mengejarnya, setangah waspada akan di belakangnya, takutnya lelaki dengan mata merah dan berlubang itu mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..." Malam menakuti, dan sebelumnya Chanyeol belum pernah merasa sangat takut.

Matanya lebar sambil menatap langit-langit, mendengar setiap suara yang dapat didengar dalam jangkauannya. Mengapa pula dia memilih untuk menonton film horor?

 _B-b-bagaimana kalau dia itu nyata dan benar-benar muncul di ambang pintu ..._ _ **What the fuck**_ _..._ Chanyeol berdoa di pikirannya bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Kemudian dia berbalik pada Baekhyun, yang terlihat tertidur nyenyak. _**Fuck you**_ _! Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur dengan sangat damai ketika aku di sini, keringat luar dalam?!_

Melihat Baekhyun, memberikannya kenyamanan, tapi tak cukup.

 _Jika ... Jika dia memang datang ke sini, jadi dua lawan satu, 'kan?_ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri sedikit ragu, merasakan nafas menjadi pendek ketika merasakan seseorang berjalan menuju kamar mereka ... kemudian berjalan pergi. _**Thank god**_ ... Dia berbalik pada kasur Baekhyun lagi. Mendadak merasa kasurnya berjarak sedunia dari kasur Baekhyun.

... _Dia tidaka akan sadar ... 'kan ..._ Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, pada persimpangan saat dia bertarung secara mental apakah dia harus melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi pada akhirnya rasa takut mendapatkannya ketika mendengar kuak keras dari gagak di luar, dan dengan cepat dia melompat. Melakukan yang terbaik untuk sediam mungkin, Chanyeol sedikit berjinjit menuju kasur Baekhyun sebelum berhenti di sedikit ruang ksoong di sana, berhenti sejenak dan bertanya-tanya apakah ini pantas.

 _Bagaimana jika dia mengetahuinya besok? Bagaimana jika aku menggencitnya? bagaiamna jika dia dapat mendengar jantungku?_ Chanyeol memiliki pertanyaan semacam itu berlarian di kepala, sampai tergoda untuk pergi kembali lagi walau dia akan berada pada resiko malam bermimpi buruk dan dingin dan tanpa tidur. Tapi sebelum dapat mengambil satu langkah, sesuatu memecahkan keheningan dan dia hampir melompat dari kulitnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara Baekhyun jelas dalam nada datar, hampir seperti dia memang tahu Chanyeol ada di sana, menatapi dirinya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, hanya jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan cepat dan sangat kencang sampai dia yakin Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya.

"A-a-aku ..." Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam, bergetar, kemudian mengeluarkannya. "Aku tak bisa tidur."

"... Terus kenapa?" Baekhyun terdengar hampir bosan.

"Jadi ... aku tadinya ... uh, lupakan ..." Chanyeol dapat merasakan wajahnya sudah memanas. _Mengapa dia memikirkan ide ini pada awalnya?_ _ **Fuck**_ _. Aku sangat bodoh._ Dia mulai menyeret kakinya kembali, sepanjang itu mengumpati dirinya yang sangat bodoh. Sekarang dia harus menahan rasa malu, lagipula pada saat yang sama dia berakhir kembali ke awal.

"... Sini." Baekhyun akhirnya berkata, dan Chanyeol mendengar krasak-krusuk sebelum merasakan tangan hangat memegang lengan dinginnya. Dia bergidik pada kontak itu sambil tanpa berpikir membiarkan dirinya ditarik. Sekarang, matanya telah beradaptasi, dan dia melihat Baekhyun bergerak sedikit sampai jelas ada ruang di hadapannya.

"... Huh?" Chanyeol bingung, dan walaupun dalam gelap dia dapat mengetahui ekspresi Baekhyun. Dia bahkan dapat _menggambarkan_ Baekhyun memutar mata.

"Cepatlah, bayi." Baekhyun menginteruksi, dan sebelum Chanyeol dapat mengatakan apa pun, dia berbalik sampai punggungnya menghadap yang lebih tinggi, masih meninggalkan ruang jelas untuk Chanyeol tidur. Jantung terangkat dengan rasa syukur dan pada saat yang sama membumbung menuju langit dengan detak mirip dengan kecepatan cahaya, Chanyeol bersandar turun dengan kaki terhuyung dan berbaring, masuk ke dalam kasur Baekhyun sebelum menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut Baekhyun. Aroma madu dan stroberi berhembus di hidung, dan itu sudah membuatnya merasa mengantuk.

Kasur Baekhyun hangat, dan karena kasurnya kecil, Chanyeol harus bersempit-sempitan dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Dia merasakan kehangatan memancar dari punggung mungil Baekhyun, sangat sempit tapi tetap bidang di mata Chanyeol—pada saat itu, Bekhyun terasa seperti ibu nan menenangkan dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa menjelaskan itu. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak menghadapnya, punggungnya memberikan semacam pesan yang mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti "Jangan khawatir, jika kau bermimpi buruk, ingat aku di sini, dan mimpi buruk tidak." Itu membuat Chanyeol merasa aman.

Jadi pada akhirnya, dengan sentuhan suhu hangat Baekhyun dan aroma Baekhyun di hidung, Chanyeol jatuh tertidur dan membenamkan dirinya menuju dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol terbangun di tengah malam merasakan sesuatu yang lebih berat dari selimut berada di atasnya. Ketika membuka mata dan melihat ke atas, dia melihat Baekhyun meliihat ke bawah padanya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya, tapi seringai yang bermain di bibir Baekhyun sangat menggoda dan_ _ **goddamn**_ _seksi._

" _Aku_ _ **horny**_ _." Baekhyun membalas, suara serak sambil menjejak lingkaran dengan jari telunjuk di dada Chanyeol. "Yeol, bermainlah denganku."_

 _Sebelum Chanyeol dapat mengatakan hal lain, keduanya tiba-tiba telanjang, dan Baekhyun perlahan bersandar ke bawah ... ke bawah ..._

 _Aroma stroberi dan madu menggantung di udara._

" _Baekhyun ..." Chanyeol mengerang, kenikmatan seksual yang tidak dirasakannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama ini mendominasi dan lebih intens dari yang pernah ada. Hanya pemikiran bahwa Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini entah mengapa membuatnya merasa lebih terangsang ..._

 _Dia ingin sampai. Dia merasa sangat dekat untuk sampai, tapi sebelum dia dapat bergerak (dan dia tahu setelahnya bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak bisa), Baekhyun mengangkanginya lagi, tatapannya penuh nafsu dan memberikan dirinya banyak sekali rindingan._

" _Yeol-ah ..." Baekhyun menyebutkan ketika dia bersandar turun di sebelah Chanyeol, tubuhnya lentur seperti harimau kumbang dan mendominasi. Chanyeol terpesona dan tersihir oleh kepercayaan diri yang membesar di sekitar tubuh kecil Bakehyun. Dia berda di puncak. Baekhyun ... hanya dengan pemikiran akan Baekhyun berada di atasnya itu ..._ _ **too much**_ _... "Yeol ..."_

 _ **Fuck**_ _._

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun. Sungguhan.

Ketika dia bangun, dia tahu dia mati.

 _ **Fuck fuck fuck**_ _..._ Chanyeol mengerang dalam pikiran sambil membeku di kasur Baekhyun. Dari kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun masih tertidur di sampingnya (dan bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun menekan tubuhnya tidak membantu. Sama sekali), Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan bahwa saat itu masih pagi sekali. Mungkin lebih baik jika Chanyeol terbangun siang hari, sehingga dia akan merasa kurang tak tahu malu jika dia bangun dan tersandung ke kamar mandi.

Bangkit yang jadi masalah sekarang.

Celana Chanyeol sangat kotor karena mimpi itu, dan tak membantu sama sekali karena kaki Baekhyun _terjerat dengan kakinya_.

 _ **Fuck**_.

Chanyeol sudah dapat merasakan nafasnya semakin cepat dan cepat oleh kaki halus Baekhyun bergesekkan dengan polosnya saat dia bergeser (dan _fucktard_ itu banyak bergeser), dan dia dapat merasakan ereksinya bangun lagi.

 _Just what the fuck?_

Ini pertama kalinya dia ejakulasi semenjak libur panjang, dan sebelumnya dia belum pernah merasa sangat terguncang karenanya. Juga, belum ada dua menit dan dia sudah merasa terangsang lagi.

Mungkin ini karena dia tidak bermasturbasi lebih dari setengah tahun?

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara saat tidur acak, kemudian bergeser sambil berbalik dan menguselkan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi berhenti bernafas beberapa detik saat merasakan kehangatan Baekhyun memancar bahkan melalui kaus tipisnya. Baekhyun kemungkinan berpikir dia hanyalah sebuah bantal! _Fuck_!

Chanyeol dapat merasakan darah mengalir ke bagian bawahnya.

 _Berhenti berhenti berhenti berhenti tolong berhenti_ ... Chanyeol berpikir sendiri, tapi Tuhan tidak menjawab doanya, dan sebagai gantinya dia merasakan kaki Baekhyun bergesakan dengan kakinya sebelum mendengar suara saat tidur Baekhyun dan erangan tertahan.

 _Stop._

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan sangat keras dia takut hal tersebut akan membangunkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap seperti itu, kaki terjerat di kaki Chanyeol dan wajah terbenam di kaus Chanyeool, menjadikan yang lebih tinggi sesak nafas. Setelah lima menit terpanjang dalam hidup Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya bergerak lagi, berbalik dan menyingkirkan kakinya dari Chanyeol sebelum berguling jauh dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Ketika itu terjadi, Chanyeol terbang pergi dari sana.

Dia bergegas ke kamar mandi, mengunci dirinya sendiri sebelum melempar lepas semua pakaian yang mendadak menempel padanya seperti lem. Kemudian dia melangkah pada _shower_ dan mulai menyalakannya. Saat merasakan tetes-tetes hangat jatuh di bahu, dia menutup mata, ingin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menunggu ereksinya mati.

Tapi justru, yang dapat dia pikirkan hanyalah Baekhyun dan betapa dekat dirinya.

Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun._

Dia dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun tertekan di tubuhnya, kaki terjerat di kakinya, bergesek dengan sangat lembut, intim, lugu. Dia dapat merasakan wajah Baekhyun sedikit mengusel di tubuhnya, desahan kecil yang biasanya dia hasilkan ketika tidur berdering di kupingnya seperti desahan yang dia gambarkan dalam _seks_. Dia dapat _mencium_ aroma stroberi dan madu Baekhyun. Semua _di seluruh tubuhnya._

 _Fuck._

Kemudian mimpi itu datang kembali, dan tanpa disadari, tangan Chanyeol menggerayang di ereksi berdenyutnya, ragu-ragu memegang sebelum mulai mengocoknya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan sebelum sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Matanya tersentak-terbuka, lebar seperti tertangkap basah, dan sensasi intens yang dia rasakan dari satu usapan itu membuat lututnya lemas.

Tapi _Baekhyun_.

Baekhyun berada di atasnya, tubuh lentur bergerak seduktif saat Baekhyun menjejakkan jari cekatannya di dada telanjang Chanyeol. _Baekhyun_ menyeringai seperti kucing nakal sambil meluncurkan lengannya ke bawah dan memegang penis ber- _precum_ Chanyeol. Dia mulai mengocoknya, dan _Baekhyun_ dengan melakukan hal tersebut saja sudah membuat Chanyeol merasakan lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya.

Saat Chanyeol tanpa sadar membayangkan hal ini di pikirannya, dia menutupi mulut dengan tangan nan bebas, berharap Baekhyun tidak akan mendengar apa pun, dan berharap Baekhyun tidak akan mengetahui hal ini. _**Fetish**_... aneh miliknya untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi kepercayaan diri Baekhyun bersinar, dominasinya memancar, dan dia _tahu_ saja bahwa Chanyeol menginginkannya. Tatapan yang Chanyeol bayangkan di pikiran itu tak terlusikan seksinya, dan tahu Baekhyun dapat menghasilkan wajah seperti itu hampir cukup untuk membuatnya sampai.

" _Sebut namaku ..._ " Baekhyun berbisik ketika dia berdiri dan berjinjit menuju kuping Chanyeol (dan entah mengapa gambaran ini juga cukup menggemaskan). " _Sebut namaku, Yeol ... dan sampailah."_

"Baekhyun ..." Chanyeol mendesah di tangannya tanpa disadari. Ketika merasakan bulit-bulit air berevaporasi di kulit panasnya, dia melihat bintang di bawah kelopak mata saat sebuah kenikmatan berguling di sekujur tubuh layakanya gelombang. Dia bergidik, mengingat bagaimana rasanya bibir Baekhyun di kupingnya saat dia rides out klimaks.

Baru setelah dia selesai melihat sisa semennya dicuci oleh air di bawah saluran dan kenikmatan yang mengawani pikirannya lepas dia sadar bahwa dia baru saja masturbasi sambil memikirkan teman sekamarnya. Yang dulunya musuhnya. Yang sekarang selalu di pikrian tapi orang asing di hatinya.

Chanyeol melihat tangan yang telah melakukan aksi kotor sambil memikirkan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Dia mengehela nafas.

.

ooo

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG BANYAK BANGET UNTUK (sesuai abjad dan maaf kalau salah tulis):

4kimhyun, 9292, aeri48, Aisyah6104, Alceena, amandaaura09, anonymous, aphroditears, aupaupchan, autumnkyu, ay, azrchanbaek, Azzuree, babybyun06, baek ca (spasi ganti titik), Baek13erry, baekbaek, Baekbooty, baekfrappe, baekhee2811, BaekheeByunnie, Baekhyun Cantik, baekkichan, baekpupie, baekvelvet, baepupie, barbiebaek, bbh0506, BC'baekbeecikifly, bckxyl, beecikifly, Boucheron Black, Brunett, BTB, Bumbu-cimol, Byunae18, byuniepark, Byunsilb, cbaf, cbsforlyfe, CBZAAY, cchii, ceciliagata, Chaaphnx, chanb ee (ganti spasi dengan titik), ChanBMine, ChanBaekXing69, Chanbelong2baek, Chanlie, ChanlovesBaek, Chanpagne, chanxbaek614, chanxlatifaxbaek, chanyeolisbaekk, chocofirelight, Chrysalis, CYBH, cycyyu, Cynta533, daebaektaeluv, daeri2124, desyansa6104, Dhea Park, dindaebak94, dindinxoxo94, Dini695, DLajeng, dooremi, Dwarfeu-B, dwi yuliantipcy (spasi ganti titik), elbetsyy, ehariutari, Eka915, Ereegtufe, estyn48, eviwa, EXO8861, exocbxyasayy, flashbaek, flyingwithjoy, fwxing, Fyouth, GENDUT, girl404, Glowixhan, greenyolk, Guest, Hepiyeol, Hyera832, Hyun CB614, HyunAPark12, ieznha asmaulhaq (spasi ganti titik), Incandesene7, ikakaaaaaaa, Jung HaRa, kaimonggu, kakarlak, kimchi61, KimKai69, kyukyu, Latifanh, LavenderCB, lilaramsya, littleloetlovi, lovebaekkiesomuch, loyalfirelight, LuckyDeer, luckymiaw12, mashedpotato, maybae506, mbsbtbujcc, MeAsCBHS, Mikaela Clavem, mithamstk, momomay, monscbhs, Muh223, Nadivarahma6104, NLPCY, nolachanbeenuuuuut, OhDeer07, oohseihan, osamalife09, osh pcy (spasi ganti tititk), PandaAnez, parkbaekhy, ParkBaeko, Park Beichan, ParkChera, parkLad, Peach94, pengen tahu jeltot, Phanna, Prk. Ns, RahmaIndirawati, Queenpark, RatedMLovers614, rekmooi, Ricon65, saltybyun, seseoh, SexYeol, Shanyyy Park (spasi ganti titik), Shintaaulia23, Si imay (spasi ganti titik), sintaexolsintaexol9591, srzki, streetgirl, Sweatcold, Tia YJ Ship, tikayuan, tkxcxmrhmh, ukebaeknc, Ulpha Yeppeo619, white morning glory, woo jizii, XianLie92, yellowfishh14, yeoletbaek, yeolibeun, Yoon745, yousee, zarrazr, Zyumi.

JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, DAN BACA!

.

T/N :

Hi straws!

Maaf Berry baru update. Berry mau ngasih tahu kalau sekarang Berry gak bisa update rutin lagi. Tapi, berry bakal usahain untuk selesain trans ff ini. berry updatenya gak bakal seminggu sekali tapi bakal tetep hari minggu. Jadi kalian gak perlu nunggu nunggu di hari lain. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. I love you!

Xoxo,

Berry


	31. BUKAN UPDATE maaf :(

Hi straws! Udah lama banget berry gak update TT ada banyak hal yang mau berry mau kasih tau ke kalian.

Pertama-tama, berry mau minta maaf karena ini bukan updatean ff. Berry tau kalian kecewa, tapi maaf ya :( ada alasannya kok. Berry juga mau minta maaf karena baru ngasih tau infonya sekarang.

Jadi gini, mulai beberapa bulan kemaren (hampir setengah tahun berry tau. Maaf :() berry gak update kan ya. Nah itu tuh dikarenakan berry memasuki semester 3 kuliah dan berry culture shock gitu jadinya gak bisa bagi waktu dan ribet deh pokoknya. Singkat cerita berry mengalami waktu yg cukup berat karena tugas-tugas dan dosen yang ... Ya gitulah.

Lalu, berry berencana untuk ngelanjutin pas libur semester tapi pas mau lanjutin (berry mulai benar-benar minggu ke dua januari 2018) ternyata ada sesuatu yang membuat sedih. Blehmeh ngedraft tfibb, tfipcy, dan drablesnya, jadi tfibb untuk sementara gak bisa diakses. Alasan blehmeh ngedraft ff tersebut karena banyak yg ngerepost tanpa izin serta ngetranslate seenak jidat(?) Blehmeh ngedraft ff tersebut sejak tahun kemaren. Kalau kalian tidak percaya bisa dilihat sendiri di link yang ada di setiap chapter.

Selanjutnya, berry udah nanya ke blehmeh mengenai translate berry ini kata dia tidak perlu dihapus dan berry bisa ngelanjutin kalau sudah gak didraft ama blehmeh. Nah oleh karena itu, translatean ini bakal dilanjut ketika blehmeh sudah tidak mendraft tfibb dan kalau tidak ada yg menghambat berry. "Loh kok gitu?" Karena berry juga manusia ya, jadi gaktau masa depan gimana, doain aja semoga berry bisa lanjutin tfibb ini.

JADI KESIMPULANNYA

1\. Berry minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan berry yang sangat terlambat

2\. Translatean ini bakal lanjut ketika tfibb sudah gak kedraft (baca paragraf 4 untuk tau alasannya) dan kalau tidak ada halangan

3\. I love you straws and thank you and im sorry and i miss you :(

Sekian dari berry. Berry harap kalian bisa mengerti.

Xoxo,

Berry


End file.
